Good High School for the Performing Arts
by HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico are a famous teen band but they finally think its time to go to high school like normal teens. Well like normal teens drama, fights, friends, love, and childish antics are sure to follow. Rated? hmmm T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**My new fanfic let me know what you think! And no flames please.  
>Disclaimer!<strong>_

Percy's pov

We, _Thalia, Nico and I_, entered the classroom early hoping to avoid being seen by any other students. The each of us had on black shades and an electric blue, black, and silver colored leather meant jacket with our names on the back. Which now that I think about it wasn't too smart since we were trying to keep a low profile. Our shades were different of course, cant have people thinking we like to dress the same! Nico had a pair of black mirrored Aviators, Thalia had on some black Ed Hardy ones, and I just had a pair of black shades like the ones spy's wear in movies. Unfortunately mine cant record, do x-ray mode or any of that cool stuff.  
>Anyways, we came in to the room and sat in the far back right before the bell rang and students came in. Teens flowed into the room chatting and laughing with friends about their summer vacations.<p>

"And here comes hell." Nico said causing me and Thalia to snicker.  
>No one even glanced at us, well almost no one. A red haired girl dressed in a very revealing shirt, and mini skirt came right for us. She had a Gucci purse and was followed by two other girls dressed in similar revealing cloths. They stood in front of us for a good minute before Thalia got annoyed.<p>

"WHAT?" She yelled at them from my right. The girls looked shocked at her outburst. Obviously they weren't use to getting snapped at.

"Your in our seats losers!" The red head snapped back.

"Well I don't see your name on it or any of your want to be friends either."

"Listen you-"

"Whoa,, whoa calm down you two." I said interrupting the girl.

"Aww come on Perce I haven't seen Thals take down another girl since Amsterdam." Nico said from my left side.

"Yeah not helping Nic! " I said to him and he just shrugged before leaning back in his chair. The girl looked like she would have said something else but the finale bell rung and the teacher came in.

"Every one take your seats class is starting." She turned to the board an wrote her name, Ms. Davis.  
>"Ms. Dare," The red head turned to face her. "Is there a reason why you are still standing?"<p>

"They're in our seats." She said pointing at us.

"Well then how about you and your friends find different seats preferably ones with out students already in them."

"But-"

"NOW Ms. Dare!" She didn't argue again instead she walked away to a couple of seats in the front. I held out my left hand and Thalia slapped it. I was smirking at the look from the girls face and didn't have to look at Thals to know she was too.  
>"Now as I was saying before," Ms. Davis stated. "Welcome to Goode High school for the Performing Arts."<p>

"Yep this is definitely hell." I said not being too fond of high school, well school period.

"I am your teacher Ms. Davis and this is your homeroom class Music industry 101. I do believe before we went on winter break we were discussing one of the greatest and most successful music industry business which is?" The red head raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Dare."

"Olympian Records."

"Correction," Thalia said turning to us. "This is Tartarus." We nodded agreeing whole heartedly not wanting to hear about this.

"Correct and how did Olympian Records start out?" This time a blonde haired boy with an joker grin raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Castellan."

"The world famous music producer Kronus Datony, left the company to his three sons and they have been running it together every since as a nice great successful family business. "

"Correct."

Thalia, Nico, and I snorted in unison. "As if!" We started laughing at our similar thinking but noticed everyone looking at us.

"Does our new students have anything they would like to say?" Ms. Davis asked.

"Yeah, what they Castellan boy said was wrong." I said and my cousins nodded agreeing.

"Oh and would you care to tell us why?" She dared us as the whole classes attention was now on us.

"Well for starters Kronus Datony didn't leave his sons anything he left it all to his wife Rhea who wanted to give it all to their youngest Joseph or as people call him Zues." Thalia said the Nico continued.

"But the other brothers Christopher and Nicholas or as people call them Poseidon and Hades, felt cheated and wrong so they tried sharing the company which was very…..interesting should I say. They found it very hard it to run it together while constantly arguing so they made a bet."

"You see," I said. "the Datony brothers were known for their…..expert ways with getting women so they made an oath or bet to stay away from women and the first two the break it would be kicked out the company."

"This oath went unbroken for three weeks before all three of the brothers broke it. Zues fell for an actress named Julia Grace and they had a baby girl." Thals said.

"Poseidon fell an author named Sally Jackson and they had a baby boy." I said.

"Hades fell for an nurse named Maria Di' Angelo and had twins, one girl one boy." Nico said. "All of the kids were born with in the same week so the brothers couldn't really blame the others. With the kids in their lives they decided to just put the problems aside and try to run the business together for the sake of their kids."

All the kids and including the teacher were looking at us obviously not believing it.  
>"You have an interesting theory there but it is however incorrect." Ms. Davis said.<p>

"Actually your incorrect what we told you was completely true." Thalia said in a little annoyance.

"Oh well and just how do you know this Mr., Mr., and Miss….." I looked at my cousins and they shrugged.  
><em>Might as well get it over with! <em>I stood and took off my shades and I saw Thalia and Nico do the same.

"I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

"Names, Thalia Grace daughter of Zues."

"Yo i'm Nico Di' Angelo son of Hades." When everyone found out who we really were there was complete silence two girls even fainted.

**SO WHAT YOU THINK? I KNOW ITY JUST JUMPS INTO IT BUT ITS KIND OF LIKE THE PROLOGUE OR WHATEVER ANYWAYS REVIEW!**


	2. Flash

**Okay first i want to thank all of those who reviewed my fic and or added it to theirfav story list.**

**_LuvPeaceCandy_**

**Phantom Listener 101**

**riml**

**Attack-of-the-Blue-Penguins**

**And to**  
><strong>lechonquynhnhu- <strong>_**Oh cool my cousin is part Vetnamese and we have a lot of cousin bonding time.**_

Percy's pov

When everyone found out who we really were there was complete silence two girls even fainted.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Some girl shouted. "Your- your..."

"Connect 3." We chorused together then all hell broke loose.  
>All at once students started rushing foward trying to get at us and at no time i had crazed girl fans pulling at my cloths. To think I could be in Maine right now!<p>

==================================================================================================_  
>Flashback<em>

_I was sitting in the living room strumming my electric guitar when the doorbell rang._

_"Nico get the door." I yelled to where ever he was. I could hear him playing Zombie bash 3 and frorm the sound of it he was loseing._

_"I'm busy you get it." He yelled back._

_"No I'm busy, and your just playing Z.B 3."_

_"Well your just playing with your guitar."_

_"Oh gods shut up i'll get it." Thalia said and i heared her wwalk over to the door. "D-dad, Uncle Posiedon, uncle Hades what are you doing here?"_  
><em>When i heared who was at the door i stopped strumming and i heared Nico pause his game. Our dads were here all at the same time, something had to be up!<br>Thalia came in the room followed by our fathers. My uncle Zues was wearing an electric blue button down shirt, italian black jacket and pants. His top 2 buttons on his shirt were un-done, his hair was slicked back, and he wore shades. My uncle Hades wore a dark gray dress shirt, a black dress jacket and pants. His tie was black with gray stripes and his hair was curly as always and kind of just fell into place naturaly but i could tell he had a fight with a comb this morning. As for my dad he always dressed more casualy than the others all he wore was a sea green dress shirt and black dress pants. His top two buttons were un-done and his usualy shaggy hair was cut short but it was still hanging slightly down his face._

_"Would some one please get my son down here we would like to talk to you all together." Hades asked and i nodded._

_"Nico get down here now!" I yelled and no soon after he came down. I sat my guitar on its stand and sat myself on the arm rest of the love seat because Niko and Thalia already took the spot. Our fathers sat on the couch across from us and i was susprised it was big enough for them all. It was an awkward silence for a while and with all of us having adhd we got really bored. Thalia looked off into space thinking of who knows what. Nico was tapping on the table and i was- well doing nothing. Finally my dad cleared his throat._

_"Well this is getting us no where." Everyone mumbled their agreements. We were never on good terms with our fathers because of all the traveling they did and leaving us behind. Thats why we started our band Connect 3. At first it was so we could get our fathers attention and they would be proud of us. It worked but not in the way we expected. THey saw this as a great carrer oppertunity for both us and the company. It was suddenly all business and even less time as family._

_"Perseus its good to see you, your hairs getting longer should i make an appointment with Francois." My dad said. I shook my head._

_"You know i prefer Percy and my hair only seems longed compared to yours."_

_He rubbed under his chin. "I suppose your right if it was any shorty people would really mistake you for my twin, aye boy." He laughed leaning over and slapping me on the back. I smiled back at him before i could staop it. We really di dlook alike it's like lookin gback in time at him as a teen._  
><em>Same black hair, sea green eyes, and surfer like features.<em>

_"Thalia its good to see you." Zues said._

_"You too father tell me how is my darling step-mother." Thalia said and incase you didnt figure the 'darling step-mother' was sarcasm. Her step mother hates her so does all our step mothers. Long story i'll tell you about it later._  
><em>Zues grimaced at the comment and just smiled back sheepishly.<em>

_"Nico how are you son?" Hades asked._

_"I'm fine so is Bianca and mom by the way." He snapped back._

_"Well anyway lets just get to the point shall we." Zues said and i couldnt agree more. "Bother it was your idea so why dont you go first."_

_"I't wasnt my idea Zues it was Sally's so dont make me seem like the bad guy." my dad argued._

_"Please can we just do this and be done i have a meeting at 3 and i cant be late." Hades said._

_"Yeah i'm kind of with uncle Hades on this i was kind of in the middle of writting a new song for the tour." I said._

_"Oh yeah i cant wait for that!" Nico said._

_"I heard Maine is suppose to be really peaceful this time of year," Thalia said and we looked at her questionably even our dads. her smile turned into a smirk. "I cant wait to wreck it." Nico and i smiled and high fived her._

_"That it's actually what we came to talk to you about." My dad said and instantly we stopped our cheerying._

_"What's about it?" Nico asked._

_"i'm not going to sugar code it kids you see the thing is-"_

_"I'ts cancelled!" Zues said then turned to Posiedon. "Honestly it doesnt take long to say those three words."_

_"Well sorry for not wanting to shoot down our kids excietment in cold blood." He argued throwing his hands into the air._

_"Yeah umm hi sorry to interupt this great family moment but what do you mean by CANCELLED?" Thalia yelled._

_"Well your mother- all of your mothers thinks it's time for you guys to get a real education." Hades said._

_"Wait what?" I said dumb founded and genuinly confused. "Whats wrong with our private teacher that we go on tour with?"_

_"For once she quite after Nico's little expirement with the stink bomb." Dad said._

_"Oh hey that was funny and real science! Nico defended himself._

_"Never the less she was tired of all the other things you kids have casued her."_

_"Name one!" Thalia said._

_"The time you locked her out on the roof of the van during the thunderstorm and she was struck by lightning." Zues said looking straight at his daughter._

_"He-hey that wa san accident."_

_"Okay well name another." I dared them._

_"How about that time ya'll went to the aquarium and one one of you pressed the wrong button on the cat walk and she fell into the shark tank." Dad said causing Thalia and Nico to look at me._

_"Guilty for that one but they were friendly."_

_"Well bet you cant name a third one?" Nico half dared, asked, and hoped._

_"The point is," Hades started "shes gone and so are you. Starting next week your going to be attending Goode High School for the Performing Arts." Our mouths dropped open._

_"A performing art school seriously?" I asked._

_"Well would you prefer a regular school?" Zues dared and are eyes wide. We've done a community fundraiser concert at a public school and lets just say we left out only half dressed. We shook our heads in protest._

_"NO!" We all said in panic._

_"Ha told you they wouldn't want to go to regular school. You owe me 5 drachmas." Hades said to dad causing him to roll his eyes._

_"Anyways it's not like your going to be with a lot of fans most kids there are kids of famous people." Dad said. "Percy your god father Apollo has a kid there or maybe more."_

_"Apollo? Oh cool."_

_"Yeah and Thalia you remember your god mother Athena right?" Zues asked._

_"Umm not really but i do rember her daughter Annabeth we use to talk alot until she moved. Why?"_

_"Well Annabeth is curently attending Goode too so you'll know somebody alread. Don't worry you'll have fun."_

_"Whoa, Whoa who said we agreed to this, and what about Bianca?" Nico piped up._

_"Son who said you had a choice and i was going to speak with your sister after we left here to see if she wanted to switch there seeign as how your no longer going on tour." Hades said._

_"But-" We all started in protest trying to find at least one thing wrong with their plan._

_"No buts!" Zues said._

_"You start Monday!" Hades said._

_"And thats finale!" My dad finished it off._

_End of flashback  
>==================================================================================================<em>

"Whoa, whoa, OUCH!" THalia said. "Hey watch it thats my hair your pulling. By now we kind of started a riot in our class and we had to stand on the desks just to try and get away but it wasn't working well.

"We need to bail like now!" Nico said holding soem girls back with a chair liek the lion taimers do.

"Yeah umm..." I looked at the door and the kids between us. We coul dmake it if we just...  
>"Hey guys listen do what i do." i said and they nodded. I jumped from my desk to a different one then to another. Thaliaa and Nico were following behind. I looked around but there were no more desks left to jump on.<p>

"Nice going Kelp head!" Thalia said.

"Watch it Pinecone face and i've got an idea but your probably too chicken."

"Me chicken bring it on." She dared i smirked at her in return before jumping into the air like superman. I jumped right over the crowd of fans and went into a tuck-n-roll. when i came up i saw Thalia and Nico do the same. With out hessitation we started sprinting out the door. We ran down the halls having no clue what so ever to wher we were going. While running we passed this one room and i heared music. I stopped not because of the music but because of the voice singing. I't was great! Nice and sweet but strong at the same time. They hit every note perfectly and never missed a beat. It was like an angel. I started to open the door when someone screamed.

i turned around and found a girl standing i nthe doorway to another class filled with students trying to see why it was she screamed.

"PERCY JACKSON!" the girl screamed the n i heared the sound of running feet down the hall. Great the mob found me!

"Umm later." I said chunking up the peace sign before running off. Not a lot of fans my ass! I might like Goode and i might not but one things for sure is i've got to find that girl who was singing.

**So what do you think? review, favorite, whateva, Again thanks for readin!**

**SO WHAT YOU THINK? I KNOW ITY JUST JUMPS INTO IT BUT ITS KIND OF LIKE THE PROLOGUE OR WHATEVER ANYWAYS REVIEW!**


	3. Day 1: morning classes

**Okay first i want I'm thanking every one for reading, I'ts nice to know people are reading my stuff and they like it. 2cd due to my laptop and many other items being stolen from house i'm not going to be able to update as often as i want to but i promise to do my best.  
>Lastly I dont own percy jackson but i wish i did!<strong>

_**Thalia's pov**_

We ran down a hallway and in to an empty class room. I looked around trying to catch my breath. Nico was leaning against the door taking deep breaths and Percy... Where the hell was Percy? _Great thr kelp head got lost!_

"Nico where's Percy?"  
>Nico looked around for a second realizing Percy wasn't in the room.<p>

"Damn, he probably went the wrong way we need to find him." Before we could make a move we heard a voice outside screaming  
>'Nico and Thalia!' I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Percy to do something stupid like that. I looked out the door and saw percy walking slowly just now passing the room we were in. I reached out and pulled him in the room covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream.<p>

**_  
>Percy's<strong> **pov**

I was running down the halls yelling Nico and Thalia names. I know it was stupid but its not like i could pick up a phone and call them...  
>I stopped in my tracks and face palmed. Gods I'm so slow! I pulled out my phone and started walking down the hall about to call Nico when a pair of hand s pulled me into a class room. My first thought was <em>'Oh great this is Vegas all over again'<em>but then i saw Nico and Thalia's faces.

"Before you scream like a little girl it's Nico and Thals." Nico said before Thalia pulled away her hand.

"What happened to you?" Thalia demanded.

"What happened to me? What happened to you guys? You left me!" I said.

"Well if you weren't going so slow you wouldn't have been left." Nico said.

"It wasn't my running, I heard this voice." Nico and Thalia bothe looked at me with raised eyebrows before laughing.

"Told you he was crazy Thals."

"It wasn't like that Nikki! " I said and he frowned and stopped laughing. "A girl was singing and she was amazing!"

"Oh yeah! Was she better then Calypso?" Nico asked and my faced dropped. Calypso's my ex-girlfriend and she's and amazing singer. So great she almost became apart of Connect 3 but I caught her cheating on me with the son of Thalia's step brother Hermes.

"Idiot!" Thalia said hitting Nico in the head.

"Ow gods Thals it was an accident. Sorry Perce."

"I'ts alright and yeah, better than Calypso." The bell rang and we all groaned.

"Lets just get this over with. What's you guys next class" Thals asked. We all pulled out or schedules and went over them.

* * *

><p><em>Perseus Jackson<em>

Period 1- Music Ind. 101  
>Period 2- Greek Mythology<br>Period 3- Swimming  
>Lunch<br>Period 4- Maths  
>Period 5- Music<br>Period 6- Study Hall

_Thalia Grace_

Period 1- Music Ind. 101  
>Period 2- Maths<br>Period 3- Greek Mythology  
>Lunch<br>Period 4- Swimming  
>Period 5- Music<br>Period 6- Study Hall

_Nico Di' Angelo_

Period1- Music Ind. 101  
>Period 2- Greek Mythology<br>Period 3- Maths  
>Lunch<br>Period 4- swimming  
>Period 5- Music<br>Period 6- Study Hall

* * *

><p>"Okay so i have Greek with Nico then we all have Music and Study Hall together." I said.<p>

"Yeah and it looks like i have Nic for swimming." THe warning bell rang letting us know we had one minute to get to class.  
>"WE should probably go i'll see you guys at lunch." She checked the hall to make sure it was clear before we ran out.<p>

Nico and i made it to class only seconds before the bell. The room was big and circular decorated with armor, swords, arrows, and other greek stuff on the walls. The desks were in two rows both forming half circles. Nico and i sat in the closets seats not even caring that they were in front and basically in view of the whole class. A group cheerleaders came in and when they saw us they started to giggle. I did my best to restrain my groan as Nico just winked at them. Everyone went quiet when a middle aged man rolled in to the room on a motorized wheelchair.

"Good morning class." He said and received a couple of _'Hey's, uh huh, and what evers.' _"I do believe we have two new students joining us. Perseus Jackson and Nico Di' Angelo."  
>I grimaced at my whole name.<p>

"Just Percy is fine sir." I said and he nodded.

"Well welcome Percy and Nico. I am Mr. Brunner your Greek Mythology teacher and I-" Whatever he was going to say got interrupted when a girl came running in to the room.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Brunner. The girl apologized. I couldnt stop staring at her because she was... well Hot!  
>She had long curly blonde hair that hung loosely and some nicely tanned skin. she looked pretty athletic basically like a typical california girl except for her eyes. Crazy, hypnotic, intimidating, and attractive stormy gray eyes. All she wore was jeans and a plain orange T-shirt but she looked just as beautiful.<p>

"I'ts alright Annabeth just see me after class so we can talk." Mr. Brunner said giving her a smile which she happily returned. _Huh Annabeth that sound s familiar.  
><em>She took a seat two down from us and started talking to some of her friends i guessed. I was still looking at her when Nico nudged me. I looked at him and he made a wiping motion over his mouth. I whipped my arm across my mouth thinking i had started drooling but i didn't. Nico started laughing at me.

"oh har, har very funny. shut up!" I told him.

"Percy is there something you wished to say?" Mr. Brunner asked. My face was red i'm sure as everyone looked at me.

"Umm n-no sir."

"Perhaps you would like to answer the warm up on the board." He offered but i knew i didn't have a choice but to.  
>I looked at the dry erase board and a question was written there in ancient Greek. I felt a shred of relieve. Our family on my dads side is greek so i know how to read it even though I'm dyslexic ancient Greek comes easier to me than regular english.<p>

"I'll answer it." The girl Annabeth said coming to my rescue probably thinking i was stuck on it.

"First lets see what Mr. Jackson knows shall we."

"Ονομάστε όλα τα 12 θεών της ελληνικήςσυμβουλίου Ολύμπου" I read off the board in perfect Greek then continued to answer it in Greek also.  
>"Ο Δίας, η Ήρα, ο Ποσειδώνας, ο Απόλλωνας, η Άρτεμις, η Αφροδίτη, η Δήμητρα, ο Άρης, η Αθηνά, ο Ερμής, ο Διόνυσος και ο Ήφαιστος.<br>The entire class was in shock and confusion except for Nico who fist bumped me and Mr. Brunner who was nodding his head.

"Impressive Mr. Jackson! Tell me how can you read and speak perfectly in Ancient Greek?"

"Well my dad's side of the family is Greek so i guess it's in my blood."

"That it is." He said giving me a wink. "As for the rest of the class the task was to name all members of the Greek Olympian council."

The rest of the class went on basically like that. Nico and I impressed the class with our knowledge and skills with Greek Mythology, and i learned that Annabeth was only other person that was on our level if not higher.  
>The bell finally rang and we packed up to go.<p>

"Uh Nico, Percy could you please stay a while." Mr. Brunner said.  
>As the other students left the class Annabeth, Nico, and I were the only ones left.<br>"Annabeth I was hoping you would show these two to there next class."

"Actually Mr. Brunner I-" She started but after receiving a look from him she sighed. "I- I would love to."

"Great well you should be going and if you need anything just ask." We nodded and left.

"So umm I'm Percy Jackson and the walking dead emo thing is my cousin Nico." I sad jabbing my thumb in his ribs.

"For the last time i'm not emo i just like the color black." He protested only making Annabeth laugh. _Oh gods she has an amazing laugh! _Whoa umm forget i though that.

"Well emo or not it's cool, so what's you schedule like?" We pulled out our schedules and compared them.

**(You can find Percy's and Nico's back up the page)**

_Annabeth Chase_

Period 1- Music Ind.  
>Period 2- Greek Mythology<br>Period 3- Architecture  
>Lunch<br>Period 4- Math  
>Period 5- Music<br>Period 6- Study Hall

"Whoa our schedules are almost the same." Annabeth said cocking her head to the side. "Are you stalking me?"

"Yeah because i so want to have most of my classes with you." I said back but to be honest i really did.

"I knew it. but anyways Nico your class is right over there in A24," She pointed to our right where soem kids were going in. "As for you. Your class is across the hall form mine on the other side of the school." I nodded and we said bye to Nico before heading out. She wasn't kidding when she said other side of school. We were practically jogging but still missed the bell.  
>We walked through the double doors into the school pool. Like most school pools this one was a large rectangle going from 0 ft to 12 ft. I've swam in deeper water but i guess it would due.<p>

"You why are you late?" I looked over and and a semi-short man came walking over. He wore a white polo shirt and black pants. There was a hat on his head an di could see some loose hair stickign out the front.

"Sorry coach Hedge Percy's new and i was showing him adn another student to class." Annabeth tolds the coach.

"Very well than Ms. Chase thank you." She nodded and started walking ou tbut stopped and turned around.

"I'll see you at lunch alright?" It was more of a question than a demand. i smiled and nodded at her ans she returned it before leaving.

"Well dont just stand there go to the locker room and get changed with the others." Coach said and i realized that the only other people in the rrom were me, him and soem guys in leather mens. They were blue and gold, school colors and the patches on the arms were a swimmer half way out the water so i'm guessing swim team members.

"Yes...sir" I added hastily then made my way out. Even though i was the last one to go in i was the first one out. I was too exited and ready to dive in. I haven't been swimming since Miami and water is like a second nature to me. I changed from my Aeropostale sea green shirt and jeans to my black swimm trunks with little tridents on them. While waiting for everyone i couldn't help but go for a quick swim.  
>It felt so good to just do a few laps and get rid of my excitement. After a while i had to stop because i saw the students gathering around. I pulled myself out the pool and ran my hand through my now wet hair.<p>

"Dude that was wicked." A boy said. He had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a warm smile. "Names Jason." He said.

"Percy but that really wasnt anything special."

"Nothing special?" Scoffed the coach coming over. "You just did 30 laps in less than a minute. That beats Castellan's record by 8. what was your name again?"

"Umm Percy Jackson."

"Oh its Mr. Rockstar from Connect 3, well listen here Rock Star. Tryouts in two days and i want you there. Who knows you might make captain."

"What about captain?" Another boy asked coming up. I recognized him as the boy from first period. He hair short light blond hair that was in like this mohawk, and baby blue eyes. He wore a mischievous smile and there was a scar under his right eye.

"Oh ummm luke, Percy and vice-versa. Percy here just did 30 laps inless than a in a minute."

"WHAT!No way?" Another boy said coming up. This boy had carmel black skin and curly brown hair.

"thats beating your score Luke." Another boy said. _Man where are they coming from? _This boy looked latino like. Brown curly hair, elfish features, and a jokester grin.  
>Luke scowled at that and looked at me a while before walking away.<p>

"Class is about to star i suggest you get to your posts." He said as he walked away.

"Whats his problem?" I asked. It's probably a bad time to mention my short temper.

"dont worry about Luke he's just very territorial with some things. I'm Grover by the way," The carmel skined boy said. "Thats Leo and i see you met Jason already."

"Yeah uh so you guys all on the team?"

"Yeah." Leo answered. "And what they said was true than you really should join the captain spot would be yours for sure." He said before him and Grover jogged off to their posts.

"You really should join atleast think about it." Jason said. "I've got to go teach the newbies but i'll catch you latter." He said hitting me on the back.

**I know its a lil short but like i said earlier laptop got stolen so im updating from the computer up front and i really dont like writing from it but anyways yeah. **  
><strong>review and all that good stuff!<strong>

**I love reviews almost as much as Aphrodite loves love! Hehe I know im a little slow (but dont judge) **


	4. Day 1: lunch, Heros, and Bets?

**Okay first i want I'm thanking every one for reading, tHIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE THE FIRST SONG OF THIS FIC YAY!**

Percy pov

Swimming went by way too fast for my liking. I was on a higher level than the other students so coach had me help Jason teach. Luke an di ended up getting in to a little swim contest which i won by like 5 meters. The thought of being on the team was starting to sound better and better but i didnt know about being captain. Anyways, i was currently in the cafeteria. I just went through the line and got a pizza, some grapes, and coke. I was looking for Annabeth when i ran into her. No seriously i literary ran in to her.

"Oh gods Annabeth I'm sorry." I apologized frantically. She just laughed at me. _Again with that laugh!_

"It's okay Percy."

"Are you sure? Man i made you drop your food."

"I'ts cool that cafeteria food was bad anyway."

"Let me get you a pizza from the snack bar line." I offered.

"Naw its cool."

"Who said you had a choice Annie!" I teased and she glared at me before punching me in the arm.

"Ow! You punch hard." she really did!

"Yeah well dont call me Annie."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said causing her to roll her eyes.

"Come on i'll take you to the table." I followed her across the cafeteria to an big round table near a stage. Nico, Jason, Leo , and Grover were already sitting there. Guess Nico met them too.

"Hey guys, this is Percy." She said putting her backpack down.

"We know." They all chorused.

"Jay, Leo, Grover how do you know him and Nico i obviously wasn't talking to you."

"Swimming." THe first said boys chorused again while Nico pouted.

"Well I didn't want to feel left out." He said crossing his arms. We just rolled our eyes at him for his childish antics.

"whatever we will be right back." Annabeth said. I dropped my bag down and my food.

"Where you going?" Grover asked.

"Well rock star over here made me drop my food so he's buying me some un dropped food." Annabeth explained to them and they shook their head at me.

WWe went in line and i got Annabeth the same thing as me except she asked for a Pepsi instead of Coke. While walking back we spotted a girl lookiing confused and annoyed.

"THALIA!" I yelled and when she saw me i saw the annoyed look fall off her face. She came over an di was about to introduce them when they started hugging and squealing. Two things wrong with this picture: 1, Thalia has NEVER, EVER squealed, and 2, she doesn't usually take well to un-known females.

"Oh gods Thalia its been forever."

"I know and look at you still blonde and big brained as ever." they started laughing.

"So you know each other than." I said and they both rolled their eyes at me.

"Kelp head this is my god sister Annabeth." Thalia said an dit clicked. No wonder that name sounded so familiar.

"Well than no need to insult me. " I faked scoffed.

"Whatever wheres the emo?"

"He's at the table with everyone else. come on. " Annabeth said and we walked to everyone sitting down and eating. At first we were just sitting down and talking when some girl got on stage.

"EVeryone if i could have your attention." she said and surprisingly everyone got quiet. "Well we have to welcome our new students the famous Connect 3!" Cheers erupted form people in the cafeteria. I mentally groaned but got up, smiled and waved as did Nico and Thalia.

"Everyone here knows the rules, evry new student must perform whatever talent they have during lunch."

""What?" WE asked turning to Annabeth.

"Sorry guys its tradition." she shrugged.

"So if we could get the band up here..." The girl said and everyone took up the chant 'C-3, C-3'

"lets just get this over with." Thalia said and we got up on stage. They handed me an electric guitar, Thalia went on bass, and Nico got on drums.

"Lets do Hero." I said.

"We need a keyboard for that." Nico informed me.

"Who here can play the keyboard to our song Hero?" I asked in to the mic and alot of hand s flew up mostly females though and i was sure that not all of them could do it. I saw a familiar hand and called on him.

"G- Man." I said and Motioned for Grover to get on stage. he came over and we were ready to go.

**( Hero by Sterling Knight.)**  
>(<strong>bold=<strong> **Percy ** _italic- Nico and Thalia,_** _bold italic= All_)**

**I'm no superman**  
><strong>I can't take your hand<strong>  
><strong>And fly you anywhere<strong>  
><strong>You want to go<strong>

_(yeah)_  
><strong><br>I can't read your mind  
>Like a billboard sign<br>And tell you everything  
>You want to hear, but<strong>

**I'll be your hero**

_I**, I can be everything you need**_  
><strong><em>If you're the one for me<em>**  
><strong><em>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable<em>**

**_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_**  
><strong><em>I may be an ordinary guy<em>**  
><strong><em>With heart and soul<em>**  
><strong><em>But if you're the one for me<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be your hero<em>**

(If you'll be the one)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(If you'll be the one)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

**Searching high and low**  
><strong>Trying every row<strong>  
><strong>If I see your face<strong>  
><strong>I'll barely know<strong>

(yeah)

**I'll put my trust in fate**  
><strong>That you will come my way<strong>  
><strong>And if it's right<strong>  
><strong>It's undeniable, yeah<strong>

**I'll be your hero**

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_  
><em><strong>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, yeah I believe in destiny<strong>_  
><em><strong>I may be an ordinary guy<strong>_  
><em><strong>With hear and soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you're the one for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be your hero<strong>_

(If you'll be the one)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(If you'll be the one)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

**So incredible**  
><strong>Some kind of miracle<strong>  
><strong>When it's meant to be<strong>  
><strong>I'll be a hero<strong>  
><strong>So I'll wait, wait<strong>  
><strong>Wait, wait for you<strong>

**I'll be your hero**

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_  
><em><strong>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Be unstoppable)<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy<br>With heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>I'll be your hero**_

(If you'll be the one)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(If you'll be the one)**  
>I'll be your hero<strong>

We finished and everyone applaud. During the whole performance i was sort of looking at Annabeth. I told Grover how awesome he was on keyboard and we got off stage. Annbaeth walked over but unfortunatley so did the red head from my class earlier.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Anniebell?" The red head said an di saw right through her little act. I'm sure she knew Annabeths name and was only trying to be mean which only mad me want to defend her more. I absolutely hate bullies but Annabeth beat me to her rescue.

"You know my names Annabeth , _Red_."

"The girl scowled. "Anyways i was wondering if you guys wanted to sit with me and my friends?"

"Yeah... NO!" Thalia said. "I'm sitting with my god sister."

"Well she can come if she wants."

"I dont!." Annabeth said without hesitation.

"Y-your her god s-sister?" Red looked dumbfounded.

"Yep!" THe chorused back together.

"Umm well what about You guys?" She turned on me and Nico. _Hmm_ _Time for some fun!_

"Sorry I"m sitting with my girlfriend." I said swinging my arm over Annabeths shoulder. Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth turned on me instantly. Nico and Thalia wore amused looks while Annabeth looked at me questionably and i might have saw some blushing. I gave her a wink adn thank gods she seemed to have gotten the idea of me telling her to follow along.

"No Way!" Red almost yelled.

"Way!" Annabeth said smirking and leaning in to me fo rthe extra effect.

"Why would a hotty like him waist his time with a nerd like you?" She spat. Okay even though i haven't known Annabeth that long hearing her talk ti her that way mad me so mad, i looked over an dsaw THalia and Nico mad as well.

"The reason I'm with her is because she way more gorgeous than every girl in here adn her brains are one of the best things i like about her. She's amazing , kind, beautiful, smart, caring, and absolutely perfect." I was now looking at Annabeth with some lovey dovey eyes and her eyes wer trained dead on mine.  
>"Plus," I said turning back to face Red and no longer using that sweet sappy voice i was speaking in. "She's total badass!"<p>

"She really is." Nico said nodding his head.

"So you should leave now unless you want me to introduce your face ," she picked up the bass guitar she was playing earlier in held it in a baseball bat position. "To my bass!"

"Whatever if she's so talented how come i've never heard you sing than?" Annabeth looked really mad like she might blow fire.

"Is that a challenge Dare?" She said venomously. she glared so hard it sent chills down my back.

"Ye-" Ahem" It is. The school talent show bet yo uI take home the first place trophy."

"Your on so get ready to bow down when i win." Annabeth said before we turned away.

when we got back to the table everyone went back to normal talking about all this stuff we were going to be able to do at Goode, but i was more worried about Annabeth she was sort of quiet.

"Hey come on lets go outside." I stood and offered my hand which she took. I lead her out the doors into the empty quad. We sat down at one of the picnic benches.  
>"You okay?" I asked and she shook her head. "I s it about the bet?"<p>

"Yeah, i well i might have a little... stage fright." she said the last part almost un-audiable.

"Thats it?" She glared at me. She probably that i was making fun of her. "No I'm not messing with you or anything its just that a little stage fright is easy to get over i'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I got your back Wise girl." She laughed.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." she said then surprised me by giving me a hug. We sat there for a while before the bell rang.

"We should umm probably get to class." She said pulling away.

"Yeah," I didn't need a mirror to know my face was red. "The others are probably waiting too." We started fo rthe door but she stopped me.

"THanks again and could you not mention this to anyone?"

"Like I said I got your back Wise girl." She smiled at me and opened the door for her to walk through.

****

**So yeah just thought id put this quick chapter up before going to bed. THanks For the reviews i swear every time i see a review or a subscription to either me or this fic it makes me smile so keep it up and i'll do my best to satisfy.**

**p.s i forgot who asked this, but Piper and Clariese come in the next chapter or two. till next time lata!**


	5. Day 1:The Sound Of Complications Part 1

**Welcome Back devoted readers Hazel here and I'm thinking of changing my name should I or not?  
>Anyways back to the<strong> **story**.

We walked back in to the cafeteria and saw everyone getting ready to head out.  
>"Where'd you two run off to?" Jason asked waving his hand at us.<p>

"Oh umm just asked Annie here to show me where my class was before hand." I lied quickly. Annabeth growled lightly at the Annie thing but other wised stayed quiet.

"Well I guess we should get-"

"WAIT!" Thalia suddenly yelled interrupting Grover.

"WHAT?" I yelled jumping and looking around franticly. Nico did the same because usually when she yells Wait like that it's either crazed fans, paparazzi, and once an out of control Taco truck.

"I cant find my phone." She felt around her pockets and looked through her bag. Annabeth and I looked around the table while Nico and Grover checked the stage.

"Well?" she asked.

"Sorry." Grover said.

"We've got nothing." I said shrugging. "Do you remember what you did with it?"

"I dont even remember taking it out of my pocket." I looked at Annabeth and it was obvious she was thinking on overdrive. You could practically see the gears turning in her head. Her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers.

"I got it." She said simply but everyone was still confused. "STOLLS!" she yealled and I started to think there was something wrong with her.

"Umm Annabeth are you okay?" Nico questioned looking at her worriedly.

"Just wait." She held up her hand and counted down from 5. When she made it to 1 two boys jumped out of nowhere.

"You called Annabeth?" They said in unison. They were obviously brothers probably twins, because they looked so much alike. Same brown curly hair, blue eyes, tall in height, and their mischievous grins. Just looking at them made me want to check and make sure my wallet was still in my pocket. I slid my hand down and sure enough it was still there.

"Alright Stolls i know you have Thalia's phone so hand it over now unless you want to meet my celestial bronze." Annabeth threatened. I didnt get the whole celestial bronze thing but it got the Stolls attention.

"Y-you know annie i'm shocked that you would accuse us." One if them said he was slightly taller than the other.

"Cut the crap Travis you have until i reach three."

"But-"

" 1...2..."

"Okay, okay here." He pulled a familiar electric blue HTC touch screen out of his pocket.

Thalia snatched it out his hand. "H-how did you get my phone?" An Interesting question that i would like to know too.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico meet-" Jason started but was cut off by the boys.

"Travis,"

"and Conner"

"Stoll." They said together. "Twins of Hermes and the go to guys for any of your pranking, thieving, and illegal related needs." They flashed those grins and i could totally see the family trademark. Like Hermes they had a look that just screamed 'Trouble maker'!

"Hey," We chorused together.

"I'm P-"

"Percy Jackson." Conner said. Okay do they like to interrupt people or something.

"Your Nico Di' Angelo and your" Travis said

"Auntie Thalia!" They said together giving Thalia a hug. We all laughed at the horrified expression on her face at the thought of being related to them.

"Say what?" She said.

"Well They are the sons of your step brother Hermes so yeah..." Annabeth said. Thalia's eye started twitching and i would have started to actually worry about her if it wasn't so damn funny. We were brought out our laughing fits when the bell rang.

"Shit!" We all said together but didn't stop to laugh at our similar thinking. W were all late so we just ran off into different directions. I went with Annabeth to Math with some teacher named Ms. Dodges who was giving me the evil eye the moment i stepped in the classroom.

"Sorry Ms. Dodge." We chorused our apology but she just sneered at us._ Not really regular teacher behavior but_okay!

"No excuses if your late again you'll be spending your next 4 years in detention everyday after school. Is that clear?" Before we got the chance to answer her that girl Rachel or as Annabeth called her Red, came in.

_"_Hey Ms. D I was in the bathroom so yeah." She said making her way to her seat.

"Not a problem Rachel." she said and my jaw dropped. She turned back to us. "Now are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Annabeth said calmly but i could see her clenched fists. Ms. Dodges turned to me and when i didn't say anything Annabeth nudged me.

She gave me a warning look and i could tell she wanted me to just say it, but the thing is i have this problem with listening to adults. My mom has an rebellious streak but They say im all rebellious with and obedience streak. Sort of like my father.  
>I didn't like how she only said something to me and Annabeth while Red walked right in to class as if nothing happened. Usually i wouldn't care if i ended up in trouble but i knew Annabeth would end up right there beside me if i said the wrong thing, so i took a deep breath.<p>

"Yes...Ma'am" I said through gritted teeth. She waved her hand dismissing us and we sat in the back of the class. she started her lesson after saying how she didn't like being interrupted by ignorant kids during her lesson. How we interrupted her lesson before it began is beyond mew but i just sat there not saying anything. When she started talking about equations and variables i zoned out.

I looked over at Annabeth who kept her eyes glued to the board. I rolled my eyes. _Typical Wise girl! _I decided to interrupt her learning time _as if she even needed it_ and made a paper airplane and threw it at her. It landed on her desk blocking the path of where her pencil was writing. she picked it up and looked at me accusingly. I just smiled innocently and made the motion for her to open it. She did as instructed and rolled her eyes when she saw the _Hey Wise Girl_I had written. she scribbled something down then threw it back.

_What do you want Seaweed Brain? Do your work! _I read off it.

_But I don't to it's hard dyslexia and all just makes it harder._I wrote back.

_Oh dont be a baby i have dyslexia too but I'm a straight A student._

Well duh! thats because your Wise Girl! :P

Whatever Seaweed Brain thats why your just bad at it. :P Lol  
>T-T (Tear) That hurt Wise girl.<p>

Awww... You'll get over it.

I was about to respond back when I saw Ms. Dodges looking. I slipped the paper into my pocket before she could see it. The rest of math was boring and a complete waste of my time. I fell asleep and we got a page of homework that i was so not going to be able to do. When the bell rung I was so excited to get out the class I literally jumped out of my seat and raced out the door only to end up waiting outside the class for Annabeth to come out. when she did come out sh ewas shaking her head at me with an amused look on her face.

"What? That class was pure torture and you know it." I said but she just laughed.

"It wouldn't be hard if you actually paid attention instead of making paper airplanes and drooling all over your desk." I blushed beat red.

"I-I do not drool."

"whatever you say Percy come on lets go to Music we have that with Thals and Nico right?" I nodded and when i noticed Red looking over at us i took Annabeth's hand in mine.

"What are you-"

"Reds looking and she will be here in 3...2...1..."

"Hey Guys!" Her oh so annoying voice rang in. The smile on Annabeth's face was replaced with an annoyed scowl.

"What do you want Rachel?" She asked with her voice stealy.

"I was just seeing what you two were up to." She didn't even bother looking at Annabeth at any point in that sentence, She kept her eyes glued on my looking me up and down.

"Well Annabeth," I pulled my had away from hers and wrapped my arm around her waist." and are on our way to Music so..."

"No way I have Music too." She hooked her arm through my other arm. I pulled back fast.

"Uhh yeah well i guess you can walk with us." I said since there was obviously no getting rid of here. She flashed me a smile and we started walking. Red was talking the whole way over Annabeth kept her jaw clenched and I was getting a migrane with each passing second. When we finally made it to the room i was about ready to pull out all my hair. Annabeth and I quickly made our way to sit next to Thalia. There was one seat over in our section left and I saw Red eye it before walking away from her friends making her way over.

_Oh gods please no!_ i silently begged. I saw Nico enter the class room. I sent him a panic look, motioned to the chair and then rachel. He nodded then Ran over and sat down right before red could.

"Hey Los- I mean Nico I was going to sit there." _Yeah nice cover up Not!_

"Yeah well..." Nico left the rest to hang as he turned and greeted the girls. Red stomped off and we laughed the moment she left. The bell rang and the Teacher...er Teachers walked in.

"OH!" Thalia said.

"MY!" Nico added.

"GODS!" I finished off.

**Ooooooo A cliff hanger Who could the Teachers be? Who do you think they should be?  
>Review<strong>  
><strong>and all that awesome stuff! <strong>


	6. Day 1:Music, Almosts,and Possibilities

**Welcome Back devoted readers, I love u guys so much that I'm going to do an extra long chapter just for you but caution MAJOR Percabth toward the end. so...WAIT! One more thing by Teachers I meant Teacher just one so yeah...  
>Disclaimer: Blah Blah blah, PJO not mine, Tear, Tear, Tear,<strong>

_"OH!" Thalia said._

_"MY!" Nico added._

_"GODS!" I finished off_.

When the bell rang in walked our aunt , Well Nico and Thalia's aunt. She's my step sister. Aphrodite.  
><strong>( I know she wud really Thalia's sister but go with it.)<br>**I know she's my step sister and your not suppose to talk about siblings in this way, step or not, but she is undeniable gorgeous, hot , cute whatever word is out there thats her. Of course she's like 21 but still hot and she's my sister so no real attraction to her.

"Hello class I am your music teacher Aphrodite." she wrote her name on the board . she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a hangover shirt with;  
><em>You Give Love A Bad Name<em>; written on it in big letters. Most of the boys in the room were drooling all over her and girls were slapping their boyfriends for staring.  
>"Now can I get a volunteer to come help me set up this keyboard and equipment?" she asked and all most every male in the room raised their hands.<p>

I slid down in my seat trying not to get noticed. Annabeth looked at me confused and asked silently _What I was doing?  
><em>How can she ask silently? You might be wondering. Truthfully I have no clue. Its like we can have these conversations with out using words or hand sings but just by looking at each other we seem to understand what the other is saying. I gave her look saying _I would explain __latter and_ she nodded.

So I was desperately trying not to be noticed and so was Nico and Thalia but of course my luck is so bad she saw me anyways. She scanned over us until her eyes landed on me.

"PERCY! EEEKKK!" She screamed and basically made me deaf. "Get down here now handsome!" _Why! Cruel Fates why! _I unwillingly made my way to her receiving glares from many guys.

"Hey Aphrodite." I said putting on a fake smile. I't not that I wasn't excited to see her it's just that she can be well... a handful. She pulled me into a hug.

"how you been Percy? Still cute as ever love the long hair." she said.

"Umm thanks but what are you doing here?"

"I'm The new music teacher silly." she said hitting my shoulder.

"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck. I turned and saw Nico and Thalia laughing at me silently. _Oh their not going to be laughing for __long. "Hey_, Aphrodite Nico and Thalia are here too." I pointed to them and they stopped laughing.

"NICO, THALIA. Come here." They glare dat me as they made their way down. "Aww All of Connect 3 is here. I haven't seen all of you since Christmas."

"Umm Aphrodite that was only two 2 weeks ago." Thalia pointed out.

"Oh Pish, posh" She waved her hand. Now I need for you guys to set up this equipment then I want you to show these kids what musics all about."

"But-" We all started together.

"No buts no go." she shooed us to the stage with the equipment. I met Annbeth's eyes who were studying me over. I winked at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Hey Romeo, want to help out here." Nico said putting the mic stand in my hands.

I blushed at The Romeo thing. "Oh no I already sung its your turn." I said giving him the mic and taking the guitar from him. "Thals get on drums, we're going to do Nico new song."

"Wait are you sure Perce?" Nico asked. "I mean we haven't tested the song out on people yet we haven't even laid the track down in the studio."

"Well then I guess this is a greta time to test it than isn't it." I pushed him lightly in the shoulder. Don't worry man I helped you write it so its going to be great." I joked. He just rolled his eye sin response a she got on the mic.

"Alright guys so this is a new song called 'Daddy's Little Girl', lets just see how it goes." He said then motioned to Thalia. She hit the drum sticks counting us down then I came in on the electric guitar.  
>THe thing about this song is i think it's absolutely perfect for Nico's style.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>( <em>BoldItalic_ -Both_,_ ** _Italic-_Percy,**Bold- Nico,****)**

**You just turned eighteen a week ago and**  
><strong>You want to learn what you don't know<strong>  
><strong>You're grown up don't need permission<strong>  
><strong>Find out what you've been missin'<strong>

_Hey! It took some time but now you really want to figure out_  
><em>Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout<em>  
><em>And it's driving you're mama crazy<em>

**'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby  
><strong>  
>All the girls in the room were going crazy and it was now the guys turn to look annoyed. <em>Haha this is fun!<em>

_**I think you're ready baby**_  
><em><strong>I think you're ready baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on and get it baby<strong>_

**I think you're**  
><strong>I think you're<br>**

_You've always followed all the rules_  
><em>Done just what you're supposed to<em>

I looked straight at Annabeth as I sung this because I was sure this might describe her perfectly! The whole time I sung i kept looking at her with our eyes locked on each other.

_Stick the key in the ignition and light it up_  
><em>Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough<em>

I winked at her and to my satisfaction i saw a blush creep to her face. It made me smile Uncontrollable.

**Move your body baby let me see you work it**  
><strong>Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit<strong>  
><strong>And it's driving you're mama crazy<strong>

_'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_

Nico stepped down from the stage and was now in front of one of the pretty girls in the front row. He grabbed her hand and kissed it then winked before walking away. A move I taught him bye the way!

_**I think you're ready baby**_  
><em><strong>I think you're ready baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on and get it baby<strong>_  
><strong><br>I think you're, I think you're**  
><em>I think you're ready baby<em>  
><strong>Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah<strong>  
><em>I think you're ready baby<em>  
><strong>I think you're, I think you're<strong>

At this point I was on the guitar and Nico came back on stage next me and we were singing back to back like we've done so many times before so I knew Thalia was probably rolling her eyes right about now.

_Tell me girl if I'm mistaken_  
><strong>All the signals that you're makin'<strong>  
><em>Brought you to the road you're takin'<em>

_**So come on, come on**_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, let's go<strong>_

**Girl shake what your mama gave you**  
><em>Shake it like you're trying to break it<em>  
><em><br>'**Bout to start an earthquake...Boom hey!**_

I picked up on the guitar again.

_**I think you're ready baby  
>I think you're ready baby<br>Come on and get it baby**_

**I think you're, I think you're**_  
><em>I think you're ready baby<em>  
><em>**Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah**_  
><em>I think you're ready baby<em>  
><em>**I think you're, I think you're  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We finished and everyone clapped and cheered. Some girls got over exited and ran on stage tackling Nico and I to the ground. When we got up our shirts were messed up hanging half way off our shoulders and our hair was like a birds nest. Thalia was trying her best to hold her laughter down while looking over Nico but as soon as she landed on me her will broke and she feel to the floor in tears.<p>

"What?" I demanded then went straight to Aphrodite's purse knowing she would have at least 5 mirrors in there alone. I found one and brought it up. My hair was way messier than usual, and my face was covered in red lips.

"Man!" I groaned. I hated the red kind its always the hardest to get off. Couldn't they have used pink or something. Aphrodite handed me a napkin as she was trying to hold down her laughter too.

"Don't worry perce it will come right off." she assured me. I started walking away rubbing my cheek so hard i was sure i was going to scrub off my skin. "Oh Percy there's something really important I need to tell you after class it's totally urgent." I nodded and made my way to my seat. Girls were still staring at me and Nico swooning at every little thing we did. Thalia was making kissy faces at me so I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at her.

Annabeth laughed. "Real mature seaweed brain."

"Exactly what I was thinking." I replied back and she snorted. She looked at me and the side of her lip quirked. "What?"

"You missed some lipstick." she took the napkin and wiped some off from my neck.

"Thanks."

"No problem." i reached to her hand to get the napkin and I felt a little shock. I looked up into her gray stormy eyes and my heart fluttered.

"Wooo hooo!" Thalia said waving her hand in front of us. "Earth to Percy and Annabeth."

"Oh Umm yeah!" I Blushed beat red and Annabeth didn't look any different. We went back to focusing on the class and Aphrodite had us sing a few bars so she could separate us out in groups by our singing rank. Nico, Thalia, and i were grouped together. No surprise there but there was one when rachel was grouped with us. She hooked her self on to me the minute she was grouped with us.

"It's really awesome that we are in the same group huh percy." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Umm s-sure." I said trying to pull away but to no avail.

"If by awesome she means a complete nightmare than yeah." I heard Nico say to Thalia. I cracked up but stopped when I heard a few notes being sung. It was amazing! It grew higher and higher, going from Alto to the highest I've ever heard a Soprano go.

"Oh my Gods!" Aphrodite shrieked. "That was amazing what was your name again sweetie?"

"A- Annabeth." She replied red as ever. WOW! I had no idea she could sing like that.

"Well Annie you go on over to group one." she waved Annabeth in our direction.

"WOW!" I said when she made it over. "I didn't know you could sing like that Wise girl."

"Yeah thats some set of pipes you got Annie." Nico said and Annabeth punched him in the stomach.

"Ow! Why?" he groaned.

"Don't call me Annie and Man up it wasn't that hard." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously though sis how come you never told me about this?" Thalia asked and Annabeth shrugged.

"Big deal she can sing whoop-de-do!" Rachel said rolling her eyes. Annabeth seeming to just noticed Rachel' interlocked arm in mine scowled.

"Rachel," she reached over and pulled me out of her grasp. "When will you give up on guys that don't want you or find you attractive in anyway possible?"

"Percy Does find me Hot I'll have you know!"

Annabeth snorted and I resisted the urge to gag. "Oh really did he tell you that?"

"He does!" Rachel stomped then turned to me. "Right Percy!"

"Uhh...I..." thankfully the bell rung and I was literally saved by the bell. "Hey there goes the bell to our next class we go." I said causing Annabeth and the other to bust out laughing while Rachel walked away fuming. I remembered said she had something super important to tell me so I walked over to her desk as The others made there way out.

"Hey Dite," I used her nickname i gave her when i was younger. "you had something to tell me."

"Oh I haven't heard that in forever." She pulled me into a bone crushing hug. She let go when we heard a familiar voice.

"Seaweed Brain you coming?" Annabeth was in the doorway waiting.

"I umm got to talk to Aphrodite for a second I'll meet you at the lockers before heading to class, Wise girl." She nodded and walked away.

"Aww you two are a cute couple." Aphrodite said and my cheeks colored.

"We're not dating we are just friends."

"Really, what a shame because she looks really cute perce and I think you- "

"APHRODITE!" I yelled to get her to stop talking.

"Sorry you know I get excited easily."

"No arguing here so this news."

"Right well do you remember my friend Atlas?"  
>Atlas, CEO of Sky management. He's also... I looked up at Aphrodite.<p>

"Where are you going with this?"

"He made it official last night at a press conference, _she_ is coming here next week."  
>When she said that I swear I almost fainted.<p>

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I just wanted to give you a heads up." she put her hand on my shoulder as the warning bell sounded.  
>"You should get to class and try not to think about it too much." I nodded and walked down the hallway with my mind racing a million miles. when I got to the lockers Annabeth was first to see me. She flashed me a smile and I gave a fake one back. She furrowed her eye brows and i could tell she saw right through it.<p>

"You okay?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah just overwhelmed with the amount of math homework." I lied but not actually.

"Well I could come over and help you say about 6."

"Yeah thanks oh Wise one." I said smirking she replied back by rolling her eyes.

-PAGE BREAK-PAGE BREAK-

**Thalia's pov**

Nico and I were seriously staring to worry about Percy. He was sort of quiet during study hall the only time he actually talked was when we made the bet.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were in study hall with Annabeth, Grover, Leo, Jason, the Stolls, and this girl we just met Piper. She seemed cool. She was really pretty, No homo, but she's not a girlie girl so she's alright with me. Anyways, we were arguing about who were better dancers boys or girls._

_"You girls are no match for us guys and our moves." Leo said high fiving each of the guys. I just rolled my eyes Males are so stupid sometimes._

_"Whatever Valdez our moves would have you guys on your knees." Piper said in a seductive like voce as she leaned in Leo's face the backed away quickly. Oh Gods that was too funny yep I defiantly like this girl. Again No homo._  
><em>Leo sat there looking dumbfounded along with the other guys minus Percy who seemed to be off in la la land.<em>

_"Umm Percy a little help here." Jason said quickly._

_"Huh?" Percy turned to him._

_"Tell these lovely and very scary ladies that we are so better dancers than them." Travis said._

_"Oh Yeah sorry ladies but this one goes to the males hands down." He said._

_"Oh really Seaweed brain you think your moves are better than mine." Annabeth said as she took a step forward and was now standing directly in front of him making him back up until he was now trapped between the wall and her. I smirked because I knew she had him._

_"Y-yes" His voice came out like a teenage boy going through puberty when their voice is all squeaky before it gets deep._

_"Fine then let settle this tonight." I said. "Dance, Dance REvolution our house tonight at 7:30. Boys v.s Girls."_

_"Lets make it interesting though." Jason said._

_"Yeah like the losing team has to pay for the winners at The Arena." Grover said and the others started buzzing with excitement while me, nico, And Percy were confused._

_"The Arena is this really cool place where you can do Laser tag, Paintball, Glow in the dark Mini Golf, Go Karts, Bowling, and all sorts of games." Annabeth explained._

_"Ooo Don't forget the buffet." THe stolls yelled together._

_"Yeah there's this really huge buffet. the cost is 20 per person then its 5 for and unlimited game card."_

_"Sounds sweet. I'm In. Nico said then one by one we mumbled our agreements._

END FLASHBACK

So back to my Percy problem I had no idea what was with him the last time I saw him act this way was when... My eyes widened and I quickly made my way to the living room. Percy was playing his guitar halfheartedly as Nico leaned against the wall watching him.

"Is it me or does he seem a little off to you?" He asked me.

"No It's not you it's him and i know it has something to do with _her_." I snarled the last part.

"Who?" Nico asked. Being the idiot he is it took him a while to get it. "Oh her! but are you sure?" I didn't know so I shrugged. We looked over at Percy then back at each other. We nodded then made our way over to him.

"Hey buddy. How you doin?" Nico said to him as if talking to a little child.

Percy's response was a head nod as he continued to play some melody on his guitar.

"Listen Perce I know something you and i also know it has something to do with _her_so don't bother denying it." I told him.

"Your right." He said.

"Damn right , I'm right-Wait what?" That caught me off guard. I was expecting a fight.

"Aphrodite told me today that...she is starting school at Good sometime next week." he put down his guitar and made his way to the kitchen. Nico and I looked at each other then immediately followed after him.

"I'm sorry but your going to have to run that by me again you said what now?" Nico said.

Percy slammed the fridge shut. "I said the only girl i had ever loved, The girl who broke my heart is coming here." He took a sip of his blue gatorade.

"Thats what i thought you said." nico replied. "Sorry dude that's got to suck."

"Yeah Perce. But know we got your back."

"Thanks guys." he said then the doorbell rang. I was confused because no one was suppose to come until 7: 30 but I saw Percy smile.

"And that would be my study date." He grabbed another blue gatorade from the freezer then made his way to the door.

-PAGE BREAK-PAGE BREAK-

**Annabeth's pov**

I made my way to Percy's house so we could study. I admit he is incredible gorgeous which is why all the girls swoon over him but unlike them I actually get to know him. He's really sweet, caring, funny, talented, and I do believe I already covered the whole hot thing. At first I didn't think we would actually make good friends because of our parents but he hasn't said a thing about it. Then agin his head is full of kelp so he just probably hasn't made the connection yet. I brought my gray Kia Soul to a stop as I go to their house. I took my bag and rang the doorbell. After a while I was greeted by Percy's goofy lopsided grin.

"Hey Wise girl!" He greeted and I had to do my best not to blush just by that.

"Hey Seaweed Brain ready to hit the books?"

"Percy and books." Thalia said coming into the room, "Now those are two words not used in the same sentence very often." She and I both laughed.

"Oh that's right laugh it up." Percy said.

"Don't be baby." Nico said coming in the room.

"Whatever. Before you guys decide to turn this into an all out Percy roast me and Annabeth are going up to my room to do some homework." Percy said starting up the stairs. I followed after him with Thalia, and Nico making suggestive comments about us being behind closed doors together. I was blushing deep red. We go to Percy's room an dI just about died. It was pretty cool. His walls were sea green matching his eyes, and he had a lot of random stuff on the wall.

"I'm going to get my bag from down stairs real quick just get comfortable." He told me. I sat my bag down and started looking around. His walls were decked out in pictures of him thals and Nico. Some were from concerts and photo shoot but most were of them just goofing off. I saw a couple of him with a pretty young looking woman that was most likely his mom.

The room was huge and the whole right side of his room was a little recording studio, with a booth and everything. I looked on his desk and saw a picture of him and a pretty girl. She had brown hair and just as brown eyes. Her skin was flawless and she seemed,,,,, well perfect. They were sitting on the beach and Percy's hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. His arms were wrapped around her waist and the way he looked at her with complete adoring eyes. I't made me feel sad somehow like jealousy. As if I was wishing I was the on he was holding and looking at like that. i put the picture down and soon after Percy came up.

"So you ready to get cracking?" He asked and i nodded. After about 45 minutes of doing math work we were finally done. Thalia, and Nico went to get Pizza for when the others got here so we were just goofing around. I threw the tiny foam basketball at the little hoop on th wall and made a perfect shot.

"3 pointer for the Wise one." I cheered and picked up the ball.

"Hey it's my ball." Percy complained.

"No it's not Seaweed brain."

"Yeah it is."

"Well what you gonna do about it?" I tested him.

"OH You asked for it." Next thing I know Percy had me pinned to the bed as he tickled me.

"Ahhhh..P-percy...s-stop." I managed to get out.

"Umm let me think...No!" He started tickling me more. I tried moving away but he had be completely beat. My sides were starting to hurt and tears were now flowing out my eyes.

"Say you give and I'll end it." Percy said.

"F-fine...I give." I managed to get out and the torture stopped. As soon as It did I flipped us so now I had Percy Trapped under me. I looked down in his eyes. It was silence until He started to be a smart ass.

"You know Wise girl if you wanted to get me in this position all you had to do was ask. I mean who could say no to that adorable face." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and go toff him grabbing a pillow.

"Shut up you ass." I threw the pillow at him but he dodged it and it hit my bag knocking it off the bed. I went over and all my stuff had spilled out. _Nice one Chase!_I started picking up my things and Percy helped. As i was putting my papers back in my folder I noticed one missing. Your probably thinking what kind of nerd keeps count of the paper they have. Well, this paper was a seriously important one! I started looking under the bed for it but I didn't see it.

"Hey, what's this?" I turned around and saw Percy holding the paper." I was relieved when he found it but then panicked all over again while he was reading it. It's a song I started writing and haven't finished yet an dI was really scared to let anyone see it. My mom doesn't even know that I can sing let alone write music.

"This is pretty good. Did you write it?"

"Uhh Yeah but-"

"Will yo using it for me?"

"What?" My heart started pounding.

"Your sing will yo using it?"

"But it's not done."

"Please Annabeth." He pleaded with me. I don't know why but as I was staring into his incredibly hypnotic eyes I couldn't say no. I sighed and took the paper I sat down on his bed and he sat in the chair.

_(_Both_-_**Percy**__-Annabeth)__

Don't break my heart before I give it to you

_Don't tell me no before I ask you to_

Percy started playing on the acoustic guitar he now somehow had. He motioned for me to keep singing.

_Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on_  
><em>There's too much to lose to be wrong<em>

I stopped singing but Percy kept playing he then started to sing.

**And it feels like there's something here**  
><strong>But I wanna see it before it disappears<br>**  
>I swear I just about melted listening to him sing. He seemed differently singign no wthen when he does on stage. On stage he's the frotn man for Connect 3 but right now he was just Percy.<p>

**And if there's something real between me and you**  
><strong>Well are we both open to<strong>

**All these possibilities**  
><strong>So many little possibilities<strong>  
><strong>Right in front of us<strong>  
><strong>Close enough to touch<strong>  
><strong>And far enough to have some time to see<strong>

I started to join in just singing with out thinking the words.

All these possibilities  
><span>Oh these possibilities<span>  
><span>Are written in the stars<span>  
><span>We are who we are baby<span>  
><span>And I can't help but think that possibly<span>  
><span>There's possibility<span>

**Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this**  
><strong>Don't let me in if you're not there<strong>  
><strong>What I'm feeling doesn't happen every day<strong>  
><strong>So baby please play me fair<strong>

_And it feels like there's something more_  
><em>Than those crazy little crushes I've felt before<em>  
><em>When you move in closer I can feel the rush<em>  
><em>And now we're so close we can touch<em>

All these possibilities  
><span>So many little possibilities<span>  
><span>Right in front of us<span>  
><span>Close enough to touch<span>  
><span>And far enough to have some time to see<span>

All these possibilities  
><span>Oh these possibilities<span>  
><span>Are written in the stars<span>  
><span>We are who we are baby<span>  
><span>And I can't help but think that possibly<span>  
>There's possibility<p>

He finished the last cord of the song and I was completely stunned. "Unbelievable." I said.

"What?" Percy asked putting the guitar down.

"I've been trying to finish that song for the longest and couldn't but when I was singing with you the words they just flowed out."

"Yeah sometimes all you need is a little help." He handed me back the paper and I put it in my bag.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" i turned back and faced him.

"I sort of have this problem and I need your help." He said.

"Okay what about?"

"Well, there's this girl," He rubbed the back of his neck and my curiosity peeked. "and I like her but how do I tell her."

"Well, you could do the super obvious thing like oh I don't know telling her!" He moved so he was now sitting next to me.

"That's sort of the problem though. Every time I try to I end up sounding like an idiot." He moved slightly closer.

"Well, does this girl like you too?" I moved a little closer uncontrollable.

"I don't know."

"What are you waiting for?" We were now so close that all i would have to do is stick out my tongue and i could lick his cheek.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well you just have to try. Like you said there's so many possibilities." With that said we lean din to close the distance between us. But our lips just grazed each others when the door flew open.

"Everyone and the pizza is down stairs." Nico said standing in the doorway holding a slice of cheese pizza in his hand. "But I can see your busy So I'm just going to...yeah." He hurried down the hall and to the stairs with out bothering to shut the door. Percy and I were still pretty close and we started laughing as our eyes met.

"I guess we should get down there." I said but didn't move.

"Yeah..." Percy said and like me he didn't move. He started leaning in instead. I leaned in too and our lips were so close just 3...2...1

"Hey guys why is Nico-OH MY GODS!" This time it was Thalia. I pulled back fast and me the shocked face of my god-sister.

"Uhh Hey Thals." I said and I could feel my face heating. _Man If I keep blushing today I will forever turn red!_

"

We were just writing a new song." Percy said just as red as me.

"Mhhmm Sounds great." Thalia smirked. "Anyways everyone is down stairs waiting." She walked out and I started to follow but Percy grabbed my hand. I spun around and met his face.

"Thanks for the math help." He kissed my cheek._ Not exactly what I wanted but it will do!_

"I got your back." I said quoting him from earlier. He smiled at me. We made our way down stairs and everyone was there.

"Who are they?" Percy asked gesturing to a few other people he hadn't met yet.

"Thats Chris, Clairese, Selina, Katie, Juniper, and Beckendorf aka Beck." I introduced them and they exchanged hellos.

"Okay so the pairs are Percy vs Annabeth, Thalia vs Nico, Jason vs Piper, Grover vs Juniper, Travis vs Katie, Chris vs Clairese, and Beck vs Selina" Conner said."

"What about you two?" Grover asked.

"Well since there is an odd number of girl and boys and neither of us wan to be on the girls team we are just going to against each other and no matter who wins Boy or girls we are going by our score." Leo said and I nodded.

"Alright team captains step up." Thalia said and both Percy and I stepped forward.

"Ready to get served Seaweed Brain."

"Never going to happen Wise girl." He smirked and held out his hand for me to shake. Instead I pushed it aside and whispered in his ear.

"Once I start dancing your not going to want to look away." when I pulled away he had this traumatized look on his face. Oh Haha this was fun! I winked at him and got on my mat.

"Ready...Set ...Dance!" The game voice went then the music started.

**So what do you guys think. Man I worked my butt of doing this one. My computer kept messing up and erasing the progressed I hadnt saved. But I got it up and Now i feel proud of my self for a job well done. **

**Who Should win boys or girls? Review**


	7. Morning Surprises

YEAH** SO LAST CHAPTER WAS SUPER LONG! i'M SO PROUD OF MY SELF. QUICK THNAKS TO THOSE THAT REVIEWD. YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES!  
><strong>**  
>Percy Pov<br>**

I was woken up by a bright annoying light known as the sun. Weirdly Somewhat alike my godfather Apollo.  
><strong>(Haha see what I did there!) <strong>I realized I was laying in my bed. I didn't even remember going up to bed. _Weird! _I groaned and tried to bring my right arm up to rub the sleep out my eyes, but found it held down. I rolled over and found my face covered in a blanket of golden blonde hair.

At first I was confused but then I realized I only knew one person with hair like that. My eyes widened! I pulled aside some of the hair and saw the beautiful sleeping face of non other than my favorite wiseass, Annabeth! I tried to pull away but she had a tight grip on my shirt. _Dang this girl is strong!  
><em>  
>When I finally dislodged her hand from my shirt I carefully scooted out the bed so not to wake her. As soon as I was out she shifted, probably do to the loss of my presence but otherwise stayed sleep. I was trying to figure out why Annabeth was in my bed when It hit me.<p>

_**Flashback! (Man I do a lot of flashbacks!)  
><strong>__**  
><strong>**"**It's late Annabeth just stay the night and I'll take you home tomorrow morning." I told her but she shook her head._

_"I drove here and I can drive back." she insisted._

_"Annabeth your too sleepy." And just to prove my point she yawned sleepily._

_"No I'm nooooahhhhhhwwwwt." I gave her a the look and she knew there was no way I was letting her drive home. "Fine, I'll stay." She caved in with another yawn._  
><em>I showed her to the guest room that was next to Thalia's room and down the hall from mine.<em>

_"alright Wise girl here is your room." I opened the door and ushered her in. She walked in and looked around the room._

_"Why this room and not the other two by yours?" She asked._

_"Why, cant be far from me?" I joked. She rolled her eyes._

_"You wish Seaweed brain."_

_"I thought you would prefer this one because of the way it is. Gray color walls, nice Greek style design like Nico, Thalia, and I's room. Plus," I walked over to the other side of the room and pulled the black sheet off a big object revealing a huge book case full of books._  
><em>"There's a pretty awesome bookshelf in here." I smirked as she made her way over the book case.<em>

_"I'm impressed Percy. You have books that aren't full of pictures or nude girls." When she said that my face heated._

_"I don't own, nor have I ever own Play boy, or nude magazine." She raised her eyebrow at me. "You might find some in Nico's room though." I said and we both laughed._

_"Hey Annie I got you some cloths." Thalia said coming in._

_"Thanks Thals." Annabeth told her._

_"So I see Percy showed you the book case." Thalia noted._

_"Yeah some cool books up there." She said._

_"Translation meaning boring." I said and received a face full of pillow for it. "Hey Thals where is the walking dead?"_

_"He decided to go lay in his coffin." she said and we laughed._

_"Anyways, Thalia can you show me to the bathroom I want to take a shower?" Annabeth asked._

_"Yeah sure c'mon." She and Annabeth walked out but soon her head popped back in. "By the way Perce it's your turn to do dishes." She grinned at me then walked back out leaving me cursing her name._

_Page break XXXxxxxXXXxXXXXXXxxxxxxx_

_An hour later I had finished with the dishes, taken my shower, and was now sitting in my room playing a few cords on my guitar writing a new song. I heard a really high pitched scream coming from down the hall. I knew it had to be Annabeth because Thalia's only screamed when up high in the air, and Nico only screams out of pain. Usually pain Thalia is causing him, so trust me I know both of the screams pretty well. _  
><em>I rushed down the hall and into Annabeth's room. When I opened the door she was standing on her bed looking really panicked.<em>

_"What's wrong?" I asked her looking around. She pointed to the ground and I saw a seriously large spider. It was big, hairy, and down right ugly. _

_"Sp-sp-spahhhhhh!" Annabeth yelled again as the spider moved quickly across the room to the bed. I walked over and to her and she jumped on my back burring her face in the back of my neck._  
><em>"Kill it, kill it!" she demanded. <em>

_I decided not to argue with her because once she was back to normal she would just whoop my ass then. I walked over to the spider and killed hit with the closets thing, which happened to be the Tom sawyer book. _  
><em>"Its fine Annabeth it's dead." I tossed the book into the trash. <em>

_Annabeth jumped down from my back and her face was red. "Umm thanks." She said embarrassed._

_""It's cool." I turned and went back to my room. I was trying to find something to watch when there was a knock at my room door._  
><em>"Come in." Annabeth opened the door and stepped into view. "What are you doing up Wise girl? Another Spider to kill?" She shivered when I said 'spider' and I pushed it away for latter. <em>

_"No, I just cant sleep. What are you doing?" _

_"Nothing, about to watch Underworld Evolution."_

_"Seriously I love that movie!" She said._

_"You can watch with if you want." I said and she nodded. She closed the door, turned off the lights, and sat on my bed. Then we fell asleep sometime during the movie._

**Flashback end!**

I stood looking at her sleeping body. She looked so peaceful it made me smile. I looked at my phone and saw it was 6:30. School starts at 7:30 so I decided to take a quick, nice, hot shower to wake myself up. I took my shower but it was anything but quick. When I came out it was 7:00 meaning I had been in there for 30 minutes. It's a good thing we have 5 different bathrooms or else Nico, and Thals would be mad. I grabbed my towl and ran it across my head drying it off only slightly.

I reached for my cloths only to realize I forgot to get some. I faced palmed…._which really hurt_! I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked over to my room.  
>I peeked in first to see if Annabeth was awake or still there. Luckily she was still sleeping soundly.I tiptoed in and walked over to the dresser pulling out some boxers, Undershirt, etc. I started to smile thinking I might make it when -BANG!<br>I turned around to see the door had slammed shut and Annabeth was now sitting up right in the bead. _Oh goody!_

**Annabeth pov**

I was sleeping good, No scratch that I was sleeping great! It was the best sleep I've had in weeks and I was enjoying it. The scent of the sea was in my nose and for some reason I couldn't get it out but I also didn't want to. It reminded me of Percy, he always smells like the sea, A somehow delicious, and intoxicating smell. I rolled over in bed feeling and warm spot as if it was once filled with someone else. I shrugged it off and relaxed my mind when there was big BANG!

Due to my quick reflexes I shot straight up in the bed, grabbing the closets thing _which was a pillow_, and readied it to be used as a weapon. What I saw shocked me and almost creped me out. Percy was standing by the dresser naked…well he had a towel wrapped around his waist but other than that he was naked.  
>He must of just taken a shower because there was still traces of water on his bare skin and his hair had drops of water dripping ever so often. I looked at him and realized he was very muscular. He had nice biceps and an awesome 8 pack that goes great with his tan making him look like a typical surfer.<p>

I realized I was just staring and I blushed. "Why are you naked in my room?" I threw the pillow at him.

"Hey!" The pillow hit him smack in the face. "This is my room Annie or have you been too busy staring at me to notice." I looked around and realized the stupid Seaweed Brain was right. _No wonder It smelled like him, because it was him._

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." I said. He opened his mouth to respond when Thalia opened the door.

"Perce Black Jack is back, and why are you only in a towel, and why is Annabeth in your bed?" She asked crossing her arms looking real stern.

"I-I-I didn't do anything, it was all her." He pointed at me and I scoffed.

"Was not." I turned to Thalia. "Thals it's not what you think." She raised and eyebrow. "I'm foreal. Percy came and killed this huge spider in my room last night, I couldn't sleep so I came in here, we watched a movie and we fell asleep."

"Honest Thals, I mean come on did you really think I-we….you know." Percy stamered.

"Well What are you supposed to think when you see a teenage boy in nothing but a towel and a teenage girl in said boy's bed?" she countered back and I had to admit she had a point there.

"Anyways I'm going to get dressed. " Percy said walking out.

"Well come on Annie lets get you some cloths." Thalia said and I followed her out to her room. I walked into Thalia's room and caught my breath.  
>"Whoa Thals nice room."<p>

Much like Percy's room she had pictures on the walls also. The room walls were painted electric blue and she had Greek symbols and quotes writtin on the walls in a shade of silver that seemed almost glowing. My favorite quote was the one that said:  
><em>'A good friend will help you up when you fall, but a best friend will laugh, trip you again, and laugh some more.'<em>I couldn't help bu troll my eyes at it.

"Nice quote Thalia."

"I know right!" She flashed me a grin adn went searchign through her closet. "Ah ha, found it." She said in triumph.  
>She held out a pair of black skinny jeans and a penny tee. On the penny tee there was a line on it showing a heart beat. Half way through the line it went flat then started to go back up and down. the words under it said,<br>_'For a minute there...You bored me to death!'_

I put that shirt, adn jeans on with some black short boots, and soem of those fish net gloves that coem up to your elbows. My hair was downand hung loosely, i decied to wear my necklace with my dad's college rign on it.  
>When I was done gettign ready i went to see if Thalia was ready too.<p>

She wore a black Death to Barbie Penny tee. It had a picture of Barbie with an arrow through her head and the words DEATH TO BARBIE under it in bold capital letter. She wore regular blue jeans and her hair was curly and in a mohawk.

"Hungry?" she asked an das if on cue my stomach growled.

"Starving!" I laughed and we made our way down stairs. Nico was sittting at on the couch with his feet proped up on the coffee table. He had on a pair of dark fadded jeans with a chain on hit. His shirt was a black Penny tee that said  
><em>'With great power comes , great need to take a nap!" <em>There was a picture of a guy in a superhero costum knocked out on a couch on it.  
><em>Wow what a perfect way to ruin one of the besst quotes ever.<em>

Nico looked like he could use some more sleep too but Thalia said nico's always a zombie in the morning. We went in the kitchen to see Percy in there, now fully clothed, and cooking?  
>He was wearing some cargos and a green sleeveless penny tee. On it was SEAWEED BRAIN!in big letters.<p>

"Okay what up with the Penny tee's?" I asked.

"Oh we sent out a mas text message and posted on our blog telling everyone who goes to Goode too wear a Penny tee today." Thalia clarified up. I nodded showing i understood. I scanned over the food on the counter. Bacon, Eggs, and blue Pancakes...wait what?

"Uh Percy I don't mean to critisize your cooking but those pancakes are blue." I pointed out. I heard shuffeling from the living room then Nico came running in.

"Blue? Are those Sally's?" He asked suddenly filled with excitement.

"Yep!" Percy said popping the p. "Paul dropped it off this morning along with Black Jack."

"Who's Black Jack?"

"You'll find out latter but now me want pancakes." Thalia said and we started eating the blue colored food which was surprising really good.

"Umm guys it's 7:20." I said and we all looked at each other then all at once ran out the door grabbing our bags.

**So what you think? Review, suscribe, and all that**.


	8. Pic's, The 3, and Penny Tee's Pt 1

**OKAY FIRST THING FIRST, i WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME MY INBOX WAS NOTHING BUT ALERTS FROM ADN IT MADDE ME SO HAPPY.  
>AS FOR THOSE ASKING WHAT A ENNY TEE IS. ITS JUST THIS TYPE OF SHIRT THAT USUALLY HAS THESE STUPID, ADN FUNNY THINGS WRITTEN ON IT THEY ARE REALLY COOL I JUST BOUGHT E ONE LAST NIGHT. aNYWAYS BACK TO WHAT YOU'VE BEEN LONG AWAITED FOR...<strong>

_Percy pov._

We made it into class only seconds before the bell rung. Ms. Davis gave us the evil eye but said nothing to us.

"I'm going to take roll then hand out your assignments." She said. "Will Solace."

"Here Ms. D." A well tanned, blonde haired, brown eyed boy said. He flashed her a bright grin showin goff his pearly white teeth before goign back to his Ipod.  
>He reminded me of Apollo.<em>Probably one of his many kids of doubt.<em>

"Jason Morgan."

"Here." A boy in a football jersey said.

"Rachel Dare."

"Duh!" She said not taking her eyes from her phone.

"Luke Castellan."

"Absent." He said and alot of the class started snickering.

"Thalia Grace."

"In the flesh." She said rolling her eyes.

"Percy Jackson."

"Unfortunately." I groaned out and some girls started swooning and giggeling.

"Nico Di'Angelo."

"Check the Underworld." He said making us laugh some more.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Here."

"Well Ms. Chase thanks for gracing us with your preseance today." Annabeth blushed. "Where eactly where you?"  
>The whole class was either watching Annabeth or not paying attention. She didn't look too cofortable with all the attention either.<p>

"So about that assignment Ms. D." Nico broke in.

"Right the assignment." Annabeth looked relieved and shot Nico a thankful look. "I'm going to give you a work packet that needs to finished by the end of class or else it's homework. Since it is a lot of questions i'm going to let you work with parteners that i will assign to you." She said wich earned her some groans in protest.

"Jake Mason with Jessica Dan. Rachel Dare with Will Solace. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Nico Di' Angelo and Jason Morgan. Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan."

Yes I was paired with Annabeth! We smiled at eacghother. My thoughts wondered on to tis mornign and i supressed the urge to blush. Nico didn't look to o happy about workign with the jock but he went over there with his face as emotionaless that i thinnk it scared jock boy. Luke grinned really wide and walked ver to us.

"Thalia, Annabeth." He said greetingly. "Percy." He said not so friendly. The girls said hey while i just faked smiled and nodded my head.

" Like the shirt Luke." Annabeth said. He had on a red Penny tee and it said _Don't do the crime if you cant pull it off._  
>"Oh thanks!. So Annie how do you know the wonderful ball of sunshine over here." He said gesturing to Thalia with his thumb.<p>

"We're god sisters. More importantly how do you know her?" Thalia said motioning to Annabeth.

"Oh me and Annie go way back." He smiled at her and get this she blushed. I silently fummed as luke continued talking to the girls.

"Oh well whatever." Thalia said then she turned on me. " Perce you okay? Your just scowling."

"Huh?" I hadn't realized. "I'm fine."

"You sure Percy?" Luke asked with fake concern.

"Yeah I'm fine just a head ache, but thanks for worrying." I said but under the table i was clutching my fists. I know he only said that because the girls were here.

"Well we should probably get to work." Annabeth said eyeing me.

"Yeah. Come on Luke." Thalia said ushering him to the other side of the room.

"Hey you okay?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't like him." _I really don't like him!_

"Who Luke why? He's a great guy."

"LIsten can we just please do this." I said and with out waiting for her answer turned my attention on the packet.

XXXXxxxxxxXXXX Page break to Lunch XXXXxxxXXxxxXXXX

We, Annabeth and I, made our way over to the table where everyone was sitting. All of them were wearing Penny tee's.  
>Katie's Said the '<em>Concrete Jungle'<em> and it had a picture of New York covered in vines and other things.  
>Clariese's was red and blacked striped. Her words on it were kind of small and it said <em>'If your close enough to red this than your about to get<em> punched'.  
>Chris was plane blue and it said <em>'It's only illegal if you get caught.'<em>

Travis's was money green and it Said _'Thing 1_' Conner's was the same only his said _'Thing 2'.  
><em>Grover wore a brown one that Said _Enchiladas_, It had a picture of some on it.  
>Juniper's was orange and on it was a big monkey hugging a little monkey, <em>Monkey hugs! <em>it said.

Jason's was black and it had flashes of blue lightening on it, _SPARKY_ it said.  
>Leo's was black with some guy on it and he was controlling fire making it come out his hands and forming the word's Fire Boy! Above him in out of the flames.<br>Piper's was purple and it said _Not a Barbie...just a Brat. _It had a picture of Barbie but she was circled and an X was over her.  
>Beck's was gray and it said <em>I'm the Man End of discussion!<br>_Selina's was Pink and it had a heart on it, across the heart written in cursive it said_ Love conquers ALL!_  
><em><br>_We greeted our friends then Selina, Aphrodite's daughter, My niece tried to kill me.

"So are you two dating or what?" She asked randomly. I was in the middle of drinking some gatorade causing me to choke on it.

"W-what no." Annabeth said while I was still trying to recover.

"Then what up with the picture i got?"

"What picture?" I asked.

"This one." She pulled out her phone and showed us a picture of me and Annabeth. We were sleeping in my bed and she was facing away from me, I had my arms wrapped securley around her waist and pulled close to me. My face heated as did Annabeth's.

"Who sent this to you?"

"Nico did." Travis said.

"Wait you have one too?" Annabeth asked and he nodded. "Who else does?" Conner, Katie, Clariese, Chris, Grover, Juniper, Jason, Pieper, Leo, Beck, and Thalia raised their hands.

"What the hell." I said.

"Nico's going to die when we find him." Annabeth said with a small glint in her eyes. I know she was mad and...well murderous at the moment but she looked so cute!

"So are you?" Jason asked stealing some of Piper's frys causing her to smack his hand.

"No we are just friends so drop it."

"Are you sure Annie because the picture would suggest otherwise." Katie said.

"Oh then what about you guys have a study date last friday ? How did that go?" Katie blushed and TRavis froze mid-bite as everyone turned their attention on them.

"Annabeth's right lets just drop it." Katie said and we laughed at her change in heart.

"Changing the subject," Clariese said turning to me. "What time do we need to meet up at your house tonight Prissy?"

"Prissy?" I scoffed while everyone else laughed.

"Really you think thatts funny Wise girl?"

"Yeah Seaweed brain it's hilarious."

"Eeekkk! Wise girl, Seaweed brain you guys are too cute! " Selina said.

"Anyways." I said tryign to avoid another discussion on me and Annabeth. "Why do you need to come to my house?"

"You didn't forget already did you?" Grover asked.

"Remember last night the dance bet that you guys so graciously lost to us girls." Juniper said and the girls started cheering. _Right I completely forgot. Damn they won! _

"And now you have to pay for us to go to the Arena." Thalia finished off.

"Oh right I knew that." I said rubbing the back of my neck causing the others to roll their eyes.

"I guess you can come after you go home and get ready." I said.

"Wait Percy remember we have to go pick up The 3 from Sally's." Thalia reminded me.

"Right, right so just start coming at like 7 we'll leave at 8." I said and everyone nodded.

"Who's the 3?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll meet them latter." I said then I noticed The Stolls, and Leo quietly talking. "Conner, TRavis, Leo what you talking about?" I asked warily.

"Oh n-nothing." Leo said shoving soemthign behind his back.

"What's in your hand Valdez? " Beck asked pointedly at him.

"Hey look it's Nico." The Stolls said together. We turned our heads to see Nico walking up.

"Yo cousins, and friends. What's with the faces guys?" I looked to see everyone looking around non chalantely. Obviously they had been making some type of faces at him.

"Hey Nico." Annabeth said Sweetly.

"Whassup Cuzzo." I said just as innocently. Nico's eyes widened and he took off running. At first I was a little confused then truned around ad saw TRavis holding up a piece of paper that said _'RUN! They know about the Pic.' _  
>When Travis saw me looking at him he balled the paper up and threw it behind him.<p>

"Shall we." Annabeth said.

"After you." I motioned for her. she took off running for Nico with me right on her toes.

**I know it's short but i was bored so I just wanted to write a little I promise to have the rest of this chapter up tomorrow by 12, if i don't well than ...May I be stuck in the Labyrinth. Whatever anyways Spring Break so WHOOOO! Again thank s for the reviews you guys are Awesome**


	9. Countdowns, The 3, and Kissing

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT A COUPLE OF EMPOUSI DRAGGED ME INTO THE LABYRINTH LOL BUT FOREAL MY MOMS CAME HOME AND DRAGGED ME DOWN TO MY GRANNY'S WHERE I WAS BORED OUT OF MY MIND! SO WITH OUT ANY FURTHER TALKING...ER TYPING I GIVE YOU (QUE DRUM ROLL) THE NEXT CHAPTER**

_"Shall we." Annabeth said._

_"After you." I motioned for her. she took off running for Nico with me right on her toes._

**Thalia's pov**

After Annabeth and Percy took off after Nico the Stolls started making a bet on how damaged Nico would be.

"5 dollars says he comes back soaking wet." I added and they all stared at me but i didn't care. Knowing Percy he will probably dunk Nico in the school pool and knowing Nico he will probably be stupid enough to hide in the school pool room.

"Al right but when your money's gone dont come crying to me." Conner said. I opened my mouth to reply when ou came 'Hey' in a boyish voice.  
><em>OKay I know my voice isn't high and squeaky but it's not that low. <em>I turned around and saw Luke standing behind me. He had a grin plastered on his face as his blue eyes scanned over me.

"Hey Luke." I said and I hoped I wasn't blushing. He took the seat next to me.

"What up Thals?" He said then turned to the others. "Hey guys long time no talk."

"Umm Luke we just saw each other in swimming." Grover said. Jason and Leo nodded their heads agreeingly.

"Then I wasn't talking to you now was I ." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey man." Beck said.

"Hey Lukey!" Selina said._ Yep totally Aphrodite's daughter._

"So what do you guys have planned for tonight?" Just then Percy and Annabeth came waltzing back in. They both had huge smiles on their faces and looked very satisfied. They were laughing their asses off I was surprised they were even able to walk.

"Hey." Luke said and Percy's smile was dropped.

"Where's Nico?" Juniper asked. As if on cue a very wet Nico came walking over. It seemed like almost everyone in the cafeteria were staring at him. He stood there for a second just looking at our table, which was in in complete silence.

One second...two seconds...three seconds._.Oh I cant hold it anymore! _I fell out laughing as did the rest of our table.

"Ha ha yeah very funny!" Nico said plopping down in his seat.

"Looks like Thalia won pay up Stolls." Piper said. They grumbled but eventually pulled out the money and handed it over.

"You made a bet on how we would hurt Nico." Annabeth said amazed she was now sitting down in her seat.

"Yeah, so why is he wet exactly?" Katie asked.

"The idiot hid in the school pool room." Percy said but it seemed all amusement had left him. _Was I right or was I right!_

"Are you just going to stand there or sit down?" Jason asked. I noticed Percy had been leaning against the piece of wall behind Annabeth.

"Well I would but it looks like my seat is occupied at the moment." He gestured to the chair Luke was sitting in between Annabeth and i.

"Oh dude my bad I'll get up." Luke said.

"No It's cool I was actually about to head out anyways I've got something to finish up on." He grabbed his back and turned to walk away but Annabeth stood and caught him by the wrist. a silent conversation passed between them before she released him to walk away. _They so like each other they are just too oblivious to realize it._

"_W_as it something I said?" Luke asked.

"What? Oh uh no!" Annabeth said which so obviously was a lie. _I don't know what Percy has against Luke he is a really great guy. Funny, Nice, sweet, cute and- Wait forget about that last one._

"He just needed to finish something he's been working on and you know I should probably go find him and make sure he wont be late for Math." Annabeth started packing up her stuff.

"There's still 20 minutes left in lunch." Beck said.

"Yep." Annabeth said walking off with out another word.

**_Percy's pov_**

I walked out of the cafeteria needing to just get away. It wasn't just Luke that was bothering me it was also _'her'. _To be truthful I cant even say why I really don't like Luke. I mean besides how rude he was to me but It's just something about him that seems so familiar. And then there is also '_her_'. I got the news she would officially be here next tuesday.

I didn't want to see her, I hoped I never would again but I have to face the fact that my luck just isn't that good. I walked down the halls until I came to the empty music room I had passed on my first day. I still haven't found that girl that was singing but its like once I found Annabeth the girl seemed less and less important. I liked Annabeth a lot with out a doubt in my mind but I don't know how she feels about me and I'm scared of ruining our friendship.

I entered the room and picked up a guitar. I pulled out my own pic from my pocket and started to strum it slowly. I stopped and pulled out my phone and played the beat i mixed the other day then started playing again.

**(Countdown by Leon Thomas)**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**  
><strong>ohohohoh, yeah<strong>

**All my attention baby**  
><strong>My extra time<strong>**  
>There's nothin' I won't give you<strong>  
><strong>Girl if you were mine<strong>

This is the song I was working on before Annabeth screamed her head off about the spider, and of course it was for her.  
><strong><br>Six million times I'm thinkin'**  
><strong>About your face<strong>

**You know I'm crazy for you  
><strong>**Let me count the ways**

I's so true I am crazy about her for so many reasons.

**Too many girls I'm chasin'**  
><strong>I've had my fun<strong>**  
>But all the time was wasted<strong>  
><strong>Girl you know that you're the one<strong>

My time with _'Her_' was wasted because she only stomped my heart but, Annabeth Is the real deal though. No doubt!

_**It's a countdown  
>to your love<strong> **You're my number one girl**_  
><em><strong>I'ts a countdown<br>fallin' faster** **Don't think I'm gon' last now**_  
><em><strong><br>[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute**_  
><em><strong>wait a minute, wait a minute (2x)<strong>_

**There's only one in your life**  
><strong>I want it to be me<strong>

Thinking about how she blushed when Luke called her Annie made me jealous I didn't want anyone else to be able to do that to her but me.  
><strong><br>Gon' set your heart on fire**  
><strong>Burnin' in the fourth degree<strong>  
><strong><br>**I sang with ever bit of my soul. This song is how I feel about her.

**7, 8 can hardly wait**  
><strong>For you to come around<br>****9, 10 back again  
><strong>**Count the ways I love you now**

_****It's a countdown  
>to your love<strong> **You're my number one girl**  
><strong>I'ts a countdown<br>fallin' faster** **Don't think I'm gon' last now (2x)****_

_**[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute**_  
><em><strong> wait a minute, wait a minute [2x]<strong>_

**Ooooohh Oooooohh (2x)**  
><strong><br>10, you're beautiful**  
><strong>9, you're amazing<strong>  
><strong>8, you're contagious<strong> **Everytime I look at you**

I'm hypnotized by those Gray eyes of hers  
><strong><br>6, you're a star**  
><strong>5, who you are<strong>  
><strong>4,3 who you wanna be<strong>

**Don't you know that I want you 2**  
><strong>You're the 1 [Yeah] (6x)<strong>

She really is, the one.

_****It's a countdown  
>to your love<strong> **You're my number one girl**  
><strong>I'ts a countdown<br>fallin' fast** **Don't think I'm gon' last now (2x)****_

_**[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute**_  
><em><strong>wait a minute, wait a minute [2x]<br>**_

_****It's a countdown  
>to your love<strong> **You're my number one girl**  
><strong>I'ts a countdown<br>fallin' faster** **Don't think I'm gon' last now (2x)****_

_**[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute**_  
><em><strong>wait a minute, wait a minute [4x]<strong>_

_**It's a**_** countdown.**

I finished and I felt instantly better. Someone started clapping and I jumped almost completely out of my seat when I saw Annabeth step forward.

**_Annabeth pov_**

I know Percy wanted to be alone but I needed to talk to him. Only problem was i had no idea where he was. _Think where would Percy be! _There's the pool but that would be the first place anyone would look for him, so probably not. Music, it has to be somewhere in the music department side of the school. Not the music class room though seeming as how he wants to be alone so... my eyes widened. I knew exactly where to look.

I ran down the halls checking every empty practice room but thats all they were empty. I started to give up and walk back to the others when I heard music. I followed the sound until it started growing louder when I finally found the one Percy was in. He had an guitar in his hand and he was playing a song. There was a hip hop type beat playing also so I figured it was from his phone that was hooked up to some speakers. 

**7, 8 can hardly wait**  
><strong>For you to come around<br>****9, 10 back again  
><strong>**Count the ways I love you now**

_****It's a countdown  
>to your love<strong> **You're my number one girl**  
><strong>I'ts a countdown<br>fallin' faster** **Don't think I'm gon' last now (2x)****_

_**[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute**_  
><em><strong>wait a minute, wait a minute [2x]<strong>_

He sang the song and I could feel the emotions rolling off with every word. He really felt strongly about some girl, enough to pour his heart and soul into this song with everything he has. A part of me was hoping the girl was me but I had my doubt I mean Percy is...well Percy. The incredible hot, and talented lead signer from Connect 3 and I'm just that nerd that too scared to even tell her parents about her singing. I opened the door as slowly and quietly as possible but I don't think it mattered Percy was so wrapped up in the song I could have been the Nemian Lion but he still wouldn't notice.

I stood quietly as he continued singing. When he was done I clapped. Obviously scaring him he almost fell out his seat.

"A-anabeth?"

"Nice song." I sad walking and sitting beside him.

"Were you here the whole time?"

"No just since 7, 8 can hardly wait." I said.

"Oh."

"So who ever the songs for she must be pretty amazing." I said not meeting his eyes.

"She is. She is the best." He said in a little dreamy voice. Those words hurt like poison. of course he has some amazing girl he likes thats not me.

"Annabeth," He said and I looked at him. "I-I...umm...I..." apparently he couldnt find the words to speak instead he took one cupped my chin and kissed me. 

_**Okay what you think about that Awesome right I know go ahead and tell me! LOl Jp but reviews you know I love them and I really am trying to show my mom that i'm a good writer and people like my stuff so please help me out with that.**_


	10. The Eagle, The Snake, and The Dog

**Surprise! Bet you weren't expecting a second update today! Well what can I say when someone, COUGH HadesGirl818 COUGH, threatens to virtually kill you and your pet Hippopotamus if you don't update soon it really motivates you. LOL and I love my pet Hippo his name is Fred**

_"Annabeth," He said and I looked at him. "I-I...umm...I..." apparently he couldnt find the words to speak instead he took one cupped my chin and kissed me._

**Percy pov**

_I can not believe i just did that!_

One second I was trying to figure out how to tell Annabeth I like her when suddenly I'm kissing her. Her lips were nice, so soft and perfect. Our lips fit perfectly together. We pulled back and stared at each other in silence. She opened her mouth a few time s but closed them finding no words coming out.

"I- I'm sorry." I said pulling my hand away from her face. Annabeth looked a little hurt.

"Percy,"

"No! You don't have to say it I'm an idiot, and I know you dont feel the same for me-"

"But-"

"I just couldn't help it though. Your so amazing and beautiful and I cant help but think about you-"

"I-"

"I mean your on my mind all the time, I like you so much and sometimes your all I can think about, your smile, your eyes, your voice, I cant keep you out my head-" Just then a pair of soft lips crashed on to mine ending my rant with a quick kiss.

"Shut up and kiss me Seaweed Brain." She said once she pulled away. At first I was a little surprised but quickly got over it and kissed her back. when we pulled back I rested my forehead on hers.

"I really like you too." She said.

"Enough to go out with a Seaweed Brain?" She pretended to think about it then answered.

"Haven't you learned by now, I like seaweed brains." With that said she planted another kiss on my lips but it was interrupted by the bell.

"We should go." Annabeth said standing up.  
>We made our way down the still deserted hallway.<p>

"So what does this makes us?" I asked while we were still alone.

"This," she took my hand in hers. "and this," she kissed me quickly. "makes us boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Works for me." I said grinning goofily but then I dropped it. "Umm we should probably keep it a secret for now you know so everyone doesn't pounce on us, at least not yet anyways."

"Smart thinking Seaweed brain."

"Well i try." I said shrugging. We walked hand in hand until we got back in sight of others and we reluctantly dropped hands. I missed the feeling of her hand in mine instantly. We went to the rest of classes as if nothing happened which was hard. Once in a while we would sneak a glance or two at each other and have silent conversations.

Right now it was after school and we were walking to the school parking lot.

"Hey where are we going, Thalia's car is on the other side." Annabeth said.

"Were not taking Thalia's car. Her and Nico are going straight home while we go and pick up The 3 from my moms."

"Okay seriously what or who is the 3 and how exactly are we going to get there?" I just smirked at my beautiful girlfriend adn put my arm around her shoulder.

"It's time for you to meet Black Jack Wise girl." We kept walking until we came up to a really wicked car.

"Whoa!," Annabeth said. "Who's car?"

"Awesome isn't it." I smirked.

"Yeah it is. It's a Black Charger SRT8. Percy this car is total bad ass who's is it?"

"It's mine."

"What no way!"

"I promise. Annabeth meet Black Jack." She stared at me for a second.

"you named your car Black Jack?" She looked at me half amused have confused.

"Yeah he's named after my black Stallion Black Jack that I keep back at the 'camp'."

"The camp?"

"Yeah I'll tell you about it on the ride over." I walked over to her side and opened her door. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"You know I could have done that my self." She said buckling her seat belt.

"Yeah well," I started the car up and buckled my self in. "I beat you to it."

"Whatever now about the 'camp."

"Okay It's this huge stretch of land on Long island our dads bought for Thalia, Nico, and I. We call it the camp because it looks like a perfect place for a summer camp, especially since it looks like it once was. There are only a couple of cabins standing but they are pretty worn down.  
>We have a couple of horses down there, during the summer if we aren't on tour or something we would go down and ride them or let the local little kids ride them and stuff. Anyways Black Jack is this Black Stallion that no one ever got to ride he couldn't be tamed and they were going to send himto the glue factory but I stepped in and saved him every since he's like my personal horse, doesn't let anyone ride him but me." I finished as we were coming up close to my moms.<p>

"How sweet of you Percy."

"I just didn't want him killed because he was un tamable, it's not his fault he's like the sea. Cant be tamed no matter how hard man tries, it roams free and answers to no one."

"Whoa Percy that was deep. Are you sure your okay?" She put her hand to my forehead.

"Ha ha really funny but I can be deep when I want to." I pulled the car to a stop outside the familiar small two story house.

"Where are we again?"

"My moms ." I opened my door and she started to open hers but I locked it before she could open hers. She glared at me as I made my way over to her door. I pressed the button on my key and unlocked it, opening it for her.

"Again I can do it myself."

"I wanted to do it for you." We walked up to the door and i pulledout my spare key. "MOM!" I yelled as i walked in. Annabeth looked hesitant so I grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Percy is that you?" My moms voice came from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah."

"I'm in the kitchen."

I turned to Annabeth and grinned. "C'mon." I pulled her to the kitchen where my mom was sitting on a chair drinking coffe from a mugg.

"Percy!" she put her drink down and smothered me in a bone crushign hug.

"Mom!" I groaned a little. I saw Annabeth in the corner tryign her best not to laugh.

"Oh and who may this be?" Mom pulled away when she noticed Annabeth. I walked over to annabeth adn grabbed her hand bringing her to my mom.

"Mom this is Annabeth and Annabeth, my mother Sally Jackson."

"Ms Jackson, it's nice to meet you." Annabeth said sticking her hand out but was surprised to be pulled into a hug. She looked shocked at first but then she started to smile.

"Annabeth it's nice to meet you and please call me Sally. Ms jacksonis too formal."

"Okay, Sally." annabeth said smiling. _Yep mom can have that effect on people._

Just then a bell went off. and I realized the delecious smell filling the air.

"Mom is that what I think it is?" She smirked at me as she put oven mits on and pulled out a tray of blue cookies from the oven.

"You rock. I love you." I kissed her on the cheek before making a wild grab for some cookies.

"Careful they're hot Seaweed Brain." Annabeth scolded but I didnt really process it because I was wrapped up in the thing that was my moms awesome cooking.

"Don't bother Annabeth." Mom said.

"Wont her burn his tongue or something."

"Trust me Annabeth when I say nothing will keep him away from those cookies no matter what." Annabeth looked at me and shook her head.

"Quiet Wise girl." I said with my mouth full of hot blue cookies.

"Seaweed brain? Wise girl?" Mom asked.

"Our nicknames for eachother." Annabeth said.

"So what are you two doing here and where's Nico and Thalia?"

"Thalia and the emo are at the house making sure everything is set for tonight." I said then drenched my throat in cool water.

"Why are you having a party or something?"

"Oh deffinately not he's not cool enough no one would show up." Annabeth said causing both her and mom to laugh at me.

"Oh thats so funny Annie." She scoweld then half heartedly glared at me.

"Watch it." I held my hands up in surrender.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Mom asked.

"Going to that Arena place with some friends from school." I said.

"Oh well have fun."

"Thanks, oh and before i forget where are they. I've been waiting for the last month to see them."

"Been waiting for a month but you just mention them now, 20 minutes after we got here." Annabeth noted.

"Well I was destracted by the blue cookies." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hold on." Mom walked away into another room and came back and when Annabeth saw her she gasped. Mom had a snake wrapped around one arm, an Eagle perched on her shoulder and a black dog following after her.

"OH MY GOD!" Annabeth said. Her reaction was pretty funny to me.

"Annabeth chill." I said.

"But...How...She...They..."

"Annabeth dear this is The 3." Mom said.

"The 3?" She asked and I nodded. "The Snake, the Eagle, and the Alaskan dog?" Once again I nodded.

"The Eagle is Sparky adn he's Thalia, The snake is Nico's, and the awesome dog over there is Ms O' Leary and she's mine." I waslked over and Ms O'Leary bounded over to me. I petted her, running my hand through her black fur. She licked my hand and started whimpering to me. "I've missed you too girl."

"OKay so you guys have an Eagle named Sparky, a Snake named Stygian, and an Alaskan sled dog named Ms O'leary." I nodded. "Wow Percy just wow!"

"Hey no hating onmy dog she's awesome."

"Mmmokay sure." I stuck my tongue out at her. The house phone decided to ring then and my mom answered.

"Hello...O hey...Yeah missed you guys too...right here...they are...okay love you too bye." Mom hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Thalia, and nico they have been tryign to reach you guys and they are waiting for you. So hurry down there." Mom put Sparky in his cage then Annabeth helped put Stygian in his. I put Ms O'Leary's leash on then we loaded them up into the car. Annabeth offered to hold sparky's cage so it wouldnt tip over while we put Stygian's cage on the car floor. I started Black Jack up.

"Well that was fun." annabeth said grinnning at me. I leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"And now the _Real_ fun beigns!" With that I pulled off and headed home.

_**Okay what you think about that one and to HadesGirl818 i hope you dont kill my pet hippo Fred! lol review plz.**_


	11. Confessions and The Talk

**OKAY GUYS FIRST I. WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY, REALLY AWESOME ESPECIALLY _FOR NOT KILLING MY FRED ADN I. HOPE YOUR FRED ADN MY fRED WILL BE GOOD FRIENDS._**

_**PERCY POV**_

We pulled to the house and I beeped the horn. Nico and Thalia came running out.

"SPARKY!" Thalia yelled like a little kid looking at a pony.

"STYGIAN!" Nico yelled too. I looked at him funny because that was just too weird.

"Hey who put Sparky in a cage?" Thalia asked.

"Sorry Thals but we couldn't have him flying all over my car while I'm trying to drive." I said.  
>Annabeth was staring at Nico who was talking to Stygian in a baby voice, through his cage.<p>

"Umm Nico?" She asked. He turned away from him and saw us looking at him worriedly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked us.

"I mean your just so hyper,and it's freaking me out." Annabeth said.

"That's nothing." Thalia said as she took Sparky into the house. "When Nico was 10 he use to be this super hyper kid that was obsessed with some game. What was it called again Nico?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Nico said with his face slowly turning red.

"Oh come on now Nikki how could you forget your most favorite game of all time, Mythomagic." I said teasing. Annabeth bust out laughing.

"Really Nico Mythomagic?"

"I was 10 okay and It was before I became this totally cool bad ass rock god." We all started laughing at that point.

"Okay little Nikki whatever yo u say." Annabeth walked past him ruffling his hair.

"So where do Stygian and Sparky go?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, usually we'd let them roam around the house but since people are here we're just going to put them in their room." Thalia said.

"They have a room?"

"The one next to Percy's." Thalia said. "You mind taking Sparky up for me?"

"Sure hand him over." Annabeth took Sparky's cage and started up the stairs.

"Wait are there people here already?" I asked.

"Yeah Clariese and Chris are down in the game room, Selina and Beck are somewhere around here." Nico said.

"All right I guess I'll take O' Leary up to the room."

"Here take Stygian and put him in his big glass one this one doesn't let him stretch out."

"Anything else you want me to do, like I don't know give him a massage."

"Don't be a smart ass." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh and Annabeth." Thalia called up.

"Yeah?"

"LET SPARKY OUT OF THAT CAGE!" She yelled at her.

"OW! Gods Thals no need to yell." Annabeth groaned and walked up the stairs. I just laughed.

"Ms O' Leary come." I dropped her leash and walked up the stairs with her following after me.  
>We opened the door that had The 3 on it in black letters.<p>

The room was decorated differently by each 3. Where Ms O' Leary's bed and food bowl is the wall is painted with the back ground of a beach sunset scene.

Sparky's side was painted like it was in the middle of the woods, a few trees here and there. He had a bird bath and an artificial tree branch where he made his nest.

Stygian's side was painted like the desert. He has a huge glass case that has sand in it and a few rocks. There is this little tube leading down from the cage to the room floor.

The whole room floor is covered in artificial grass, some fake rocks by Stygian's cage, and a small little pool between Sparky and Ms O'Leary.

"So She doesn't like Sparky to be put in a cage huh?" Annabeth said as she opened Sparky's cage door. He climbed out on to her arm and let her pet his feathers.

"Yeah, you see When we were in Vegas we ran into some animal smugglers. They had Sparky in an extra small cage, and when he tried to move he busted up his wing. Thalia saw the way the tossed his cage into the back of the truck and she got really mad. She beat the truckers asses and took Sparky."

"Whoa so are all of you animal rescuers or something." Annabeth asked amused. She walked over to Ms. O' Leary and knelt down. Ms O' Leary crawled over and laid her head on Annabeth's lap. I looked up from where I was putting Stygian in his glass cage. She was really calm around Annabeth and instantly took a liking to her.

"Well, Thals and I are but Nico just got Stygian for his birthday." I walked over and held out my hand for Annabeth to take.

"Yeah well Its still sweet." She pulled herself up and dusted off her jeans. "Your great."

"Mmmmm you think so." I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed until we heard a bang coming from my next door.

"What the hell was that?" I asked pulling away.

"Sounded like it came from your room." Annabeth said and we rushed out the door to my closed room door.  
>WE opened it and found...Selina and Beck.<p>

They were laying on the ground Beck on bottom and selina on top, he had his arms wrapped around her waist. They were kissing and part laughing.

"Umm What the hell?" I asked interrupting them. They stopped and turned facing me. They were both red and their eyes were wide.

"Umm..umm..." Selina started but couldn't get out.  
>I looked over at Annabeth who was leaning against the wall and had one hand covering her mouth. She was turning red while trying to hold in the laughter.<p>

"So you think this is funny?" I said to her.

"Yeah actually it is." She said.

"Sorry man." Beck and Selina scrambled to get up off the floor.

"Want to tell me why you two were making out in my room?"

"We weren't making out." Selina says and I turned on her.  
>"Okay we were making out but we didn't mean to end up in your room."<p>

"So how exactly did you?" I asked.

"Oh and please details." Annabeth said with an amused smile plastered on her face. I gently pushed her back behind me.

"You see Thalia was giving us a tour and we were looking around up here when you beeped the horn." Selina said.

"She left to go meet you guys and we kept walking around. We came up on your room and we were just looking around when I said some really sappy things and we started kissing. We tripped over the basketball there and fell back on the floor." Beck said.

"Yeah but at of all the rooms you chose mine."

"Really sorry-"

"Wait," Selina said interupting Beck. "What were you two doing?" She pointed her pretty painted pink nail at annabeth and I.

"W-what?" Annabeth was no longer laughinng.

"What were you doing up here, alone?"

"Annabeth was helping me put The 3 up, dont try and change this on us."

"Dude there's lip gloss on your cheek." Beck said smiling. My eyes widened and I knew so did Annabeth's.

"Oh what this?" I rubbed it off with my ringers. "I wear cherry flavored lip gloss all the time."

"Give it up Perce we've been found out." Annabeth said.

Selina started squealing really loud, i'm talking deaf causeing loud. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it."

"Knew what?" Nnico's voice rang out as he walked into the room.

"That A-"

"Apples suck compared to cake." Annabeth said quickly.  
>"Well duh cake is awesome!"<p>

"Nico why are you here?" I asked.

"Well Percy I happen to live here."

"My room I mean."

"Grover, Juniper, Jason,Leo, and Piper just got here Thals wanted me to come up here and get you guys."

"All right we will be down in a second." Annabeth said and Nico walked away. We listened to make sure he was safely down the stairs before continueing our conversation.

"So you two are together than?" Selina asked. We nodded our heads adn she started squealing really loud, i'm talking deaf causing loud.

"Gods Lina shhs. Were tryign to keep it low key." I said.

"What?"

"We want to keep it low pro for a while so can you not tell anyone?" Annabeth asked.

"Ugh I guess."

"Selina we're serious." I said.

"Dont worry I got her. She wont tell anyone, right sweetie?" Beck asked Selina and she nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem now lets get down stairs."

We waited for about 15 minutes before the door bell rung.

"Finally!" Clariese said.

I jumped up adn answered the door.

"Hey." I said and gestured for them to walk in. "Guys Travis, Conner, and Katie are here." I yelled out. I was closign the door when a hand hit it. I turned and saw Luke standign there. _Well there goes my good mood!_

"Luke there you are!" THalia came walking up.

"Here I am." He said.

"Yeah adn your here why?" I asked.

"Oh Thals invited me to go with you guys isnt it awesome."

"The best." I said with fake exitement but he smiled and walked in anyway.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you about him coming you don't mind do you?" THalia asked.

"Whatever, he is paying for himself right?" She nodded. "Okay but he's not riding in Black Jack." With that said I went to gather everyone up and we split up into cars.  
>In Black Jack was me, Annabeth, Selina, and Beck. Thalia's car had her, Luke, Travis, Conner, and Katie. In clariese car it was her, Chris, Grover adn Juniper. And Jason drove him, Piper, Leo, and nico in his truck.<p>

_**So there you go a new chapter I dont understand why I'm so writty these past days oh well more for your enjoyment. Review it adn tell me what all should haben while they are at the Arena.**_


	12. Arena, Sword play, and Lasers

**Sorry**_** for not updating yeasturday but my aunt went into labor so we were at the hostpital like all day. Welcome to the family J.J. So I love you guys reviews just a few quick responses.**_

To

**Neeno001**_**, I like that idea but it's not suited for this scene but you know what i will put that in somewhere along the story.**_

To

**Alaskan34**_**, thats cool iv'e always wanted a sled dog so cosider your self lucky. LOL**_

To

**Sethluver16**_**, Great idea! That's deffinately happening.**_

To

**ChristineDraws**_**, Thanks i'm very flattered and let me be the first to say welcom to .**_

To

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister**_**, Wow just wow!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annabeth <strong>pov_

I got into the passenger seat in Black Jack. Percy got in and he had a scowl on his face. He was staring out the windshield straight at Thalia's car, where Luke was opening the door for Thalia to get in.

"What's Luke doing here?" I asked him.

"Thals invited him last minute apparently." Percy said as he started up Black Jack.

"What? Thalia and Luke, I just dont see it happening." Selina said from the back seat. She started going on and on about why they shouldn't go out but I was more focused on Percy.

"Your going to be good right?"

"Mhhmmm."

"Percy seriously."

"Yes ma'am." He faked saluted me causing me to roll my eyes. Thalia beeped the horn to her silver vovo signaling us we were taking off. It took all but 15 minutes to get there not including the stop Percy made to get some gummy worms from the store. The outside of the Arena was designed like the outside of an Roman **Colosseum**. The architecture was amazing! I started telling Percy all about it, brick by brick. He was listening but from the far off look he would get I could tell he probably didn't understand a word I said.

"Okay so what's the best thing to do here?" Percy asked. All of us who have been here before looked at eachother and grinned.

"Percy they're grinning." Nico said eyeing us weirdly.

"Should we be worried?" Thalia asked.

"I think so." he said.

"There's nothing to worry about." Grover said.

"Then explain why i asked whats the best thing to do and you guys started grinning like crazy."

"Because." Piper said.

"You want to know what the best thing to play is?" Jason asked.

"YES!" They yelled together.

We looked at eachother again then yelled "LASER TAG!" We took off running to the Laser tag area. They probably would have just stood there looking dumbfounded if Grover, Leo, and I had not grabbed them and pulled them along. When we got to the Laser tag check in counter the guy behind the counter looked at me. He was kind of cute I guess but not really that attracttive.

"Well hello my names Gaven and how might I help you?" Hp beside me winked at me and I felt Percy tense up.

"Umm yeah okay. We need a game of Laser Tag."

"For how many?"

"Umm hold on. Percy count."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so."

"Ugh. Whatever." He scanned over everyone and counted off. "17 people."

"Okay so a game fro 17 people." he started typing on his computer. "That will be a hour wait because thereis already one in and another group after, but if you wan tme to I could get you in early." He looked at me.

"Nope the first option will be fine." Percy said grabbing the wrists bands. He handed it out to everyone.

"Okay so what until then?" Chris asked.

"Umm we just go off and meet up back here in an hour." Katie said.

"Works for me." Conner said.

Travis threw his arm around Katie's shoulder. "Lets go play golf Katie cat."

"I told you not to call me that Stoll." They walked off to the glow in the dark golfing with Conner, and Nico.

"Well I'm in the mood to whoop some ass at Bowling. Who's in?" Clariese asked.

"We are." Beck said. Him, Selina, Clariese, and Chris left for the bowling alley.

"I smell Enchiladas." Grover said sniffing the air. "Come on Juniper." He grapped Junpier's hand and dragged her off to the buffet as she shook her head.

"So I guess it's just us 7." Leo said but then this pretty blonde in a mini skirt walked by. She winked at himbut didn't stop walking. "Yeah later guys."

"There goes Valdez." Thalia said.

"Jason look its a pool table. C'mon." Piper said and She dragged Jason off to a pool table.

"And there goes Piper and Jason." I said.

"And there were four." Percy said.

"This should be fun, us four together." Luke said.

"Great." Percy said sarcastically.

**_Percy_pov**

So far we just walked around and played a few games. A game of pool, which Annabeth won. She said it was all about physics and angeles and all that complicated stuff. Most guys might get intemidated by her smartness but I love it. I also love that little gleam she gets in her eyes when she wins. I was so badly wishing we were alone but no we were stuck with Thals and Luke. Speaking of Luke he was seriously getting on my nerves. Every game we played he made it into some challenge.  
>While playing ski ball he tried to beat my score, but ultimately failed. When we played golf I was going to help Annabeth line up for a shot when Luke did it first. There were two things that made me mad with that one. One, I didn't like him touchign my girl. Two he was supposivly here with Thalia so why the hell he was doing that to Annabeth I dont know.<p>

Right now we were walking back to the Laser Tag spot when we passed by this small fenced in area. Two guys were sword fighting with real swords adn it looked really dangerous but also really cool.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Oh that's the sword fight it's new. They just added it like 3 weeks ago." Annabeth said.

"Hey Luke is that your picture on the wall?" Thalia pointed to a spot behind the counter were a pictue of Luke was hanging. He was holding a sword adn had this smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah I'm kind of the champ." He said then I saw something in his eyes. "Percy you ever sword fight before?" _Yeah like I didnt see that one coming._

"No

! You don't really have time to wack people with swords while on tour."

"You want to try?"

"Luke." Annabeth said. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, but I wasnt going to back down.

"Yeah I'll give it a shot."

"Uh Perce." Thalia started.

"Come on Thals its just a friendly game. Righ tPerce?"

"Yeah."

"Thalia I promisse not to hurt him,...Too bad." HE whispered the last part but I still heard him.  
>We walked up to the counter where a perky teenaged brunet girl was playing a game on the computer and chewing some gum.<p>

"Excuse me." I said. The girl looked up and her gum fell out her mouth.

"OH MY GOD! Percy Jackson. Your Percy Jackson." A fan great! I love my fans dont get me wrong but sometiems they go over board especially the teenaged girls.

"Yes, yes I am. And you are?"

"B-B-Brandy Darwin. "

"Well Brandy its nice to meet you."

"You too well duh! I cant believe this your even hotter in person. I have all your Cd's and Thalia!" Brandi realized Thalia standing there.

"Hey Brandy." Thalia said.

"MY friends are going to flip when they hear about this. Meetign two of connect 3. Is Nico here too? I bet he's really cool and-"  
>Annabeth Whisteled gettin Brandy to shut up.<p>

"Hey umm Brandy, we're kind of on a time limit so if Percy takes a picture with you can you just give us the pass for them to go in and Sword fight."

"Eeekkk yes!" I stared at Annabeth horrified at how she just threw me at the wolves, well actually this was worse a crazed fan girl. I went adn stood next to her as she handed Annabeth her phone. I put my arm around Brandy's shoulder and smiled as Annabeth took the picture.

"Thanks a ton." She buzzed the cage door open.

"No problem." I gave her a hug liek I do with all my fans when I take pictures with them. When I was tryign to pull away Brandy grabbed my face with both hands and crashed her lips onto mine. My eyes widened huge and I tried pullign away but that girl had a killer grip. She finally pushed me away as she giggled like crazy. THalia was laughing her ass off, Luke looked un fazed, and Annabeth surprisingly had an amused look on her face.

"Come on rock star so I can kick your but." Luke said walking in. The announcer guy walked over with his mic in hand.

"Okay okay so we got our next battle coming up between- oh man is that Luke." Some people started to cheer and I admit it started to syke me out a bit. "The Champ ladies and gents!" He patted Luke on the back. "The Champ vs Percy Jackson?"  
>Now people were really cheering soem started takign pictures. "All right we got the rock star vs the champ, rules are...there are no rules just no serious injuries or killing." He backed away out of the way. Luke and I touched sword tips.<p>

"You ready?" He asked.

"Bring it."

The bell rang and Luke lunged right for me. I blocked his first strikes but he kept pressing forward causing me to back up. Through out! the whole time he had a smile on his face.

"Keep your guard up Percy." _Whap! Lunge! Whap! _He was toying with me just playing around. The smug look on his face made me angry. I wanted to knock it right off. I was tired of playing deffence...so I swung.  
>It caught Luke by surprise allowing me to get a good hit on his sword. I almost knocked it out his hand but Luke tightened his grip. I pressed forward sending Luke into the deffensive possition. I was havigng fun, this was actually really cool. A small smile pulled at the corner of my lips. Luke got angry I could see the change in his face. His eyes narrowed and he switched it so he was now pressing me with huge force.<p>

His swings become harder and faster. I could have been cut many times if it wasnt for my quick reflexes. He swung once right over my head and I had to duck before I was beheaded, but I think he got a small piece of my hair.

"Luke, watch it!" I heard Thalia's voice yelll from outside the cage. When I looked down I saw some strands of my hair on the floor. _Seriously not cool! It just got real!_

I pressed harder but so did Luke. _Duck! Swing! Block! Swing! Jump! Tuck and roll! Block! _My brain told me what to do and my body responded with out thinking. Iwas surprised I had kept Luke from getting a shot at me this long. Although this was fun I had to end it soon before someone got hurt...or we were late for Laser tag. _What the heck?_I thought and tried disarming him.

My blade hit the base of Luke's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust. _Clang! _Lukes sword hit the ground and skitted across the floor. Luke was shocked adn beefore he could dive for it I kicked it across the cage and held my sword at his chest. The battle was over, I had won.

People all around were cheering and going crazy. I put aside my sword and held out my hand for Luke to take. At first i could tell he didn't want to but he did in order to save face. I smirked at him.

"Not bad for a first timmer huh?" He glared at me.

"Pshhh whatever." The anouser guy came over.

"Well looks like we've got a new champ. He's as good as sword fighting as he is at singing. Percy Jackson." He held up my arm. A worker came over anf took my picture to hagn on the wall. Luke and I put our swords down adn exited the cage.  
>Brandy tried to give me a hug but I ducked out of it.<p>

"That was great percy."

"Thanks." I kept walking be for etried anyhtign else.

"Percy!" Annabeth came over and hugged me. "That was crazy. You were great. Never do it again!"

"Thanks Wise girl." Thalia came up too.

"Nice kelp head." she turned to Luke and hit him on the arm, which made me veery happy. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ow Thalia." He said.

"You could have killed him."

"Thalia lighten up on him it wasnt as bad as it looked." I said. Trust I would love to see Thalia beat the crap out of him but I wanted to do it.

"Percy he could have taken off youe head." Annabeth said.

"Guys it was just a friendly game. Right Luke."

"Yeah! Now lets get to our Laser tag game." We walked over to the Laser tag room waiting for the others.

"Hey guys!" Chris said.

"Wassup." Thalia said

"so what did you guys do?" Clariese asked.

"Oh uh not much just some games and a little _ahem_sword play." Luke said.

"Sword play what about sword play?" Beck asked.

"And more importantly who won?" Clariese asked.

"They got this cage thign down stairs where you can sword battle people." Annabeth said.

"What abou the winner?"

"Oh that would be Percy." Annabeth said.

"who'd he fight?" Selina asked.

"Luke."

"NO Way!" Travis and conner said coming over.

"You let Prissy beat you at sword fighting." Clariese said shakign her head.

"I thought you were the champ or something." Katie said.

"Were being the opperative word Percy is now." He said in a tight voice.

"Wow, that must hurt." Leo said completely oblivious.

"LEO!" We all yelled.

"What? Oh right. Umm what i meant was that it...must have been... Yeah sorry Iv'e got nothing."

"Idiot." Piper said hitting him in the head.

"Look Nico, Grover, and Juniper are here lets go start the game." We walked into the Laser tag room. It was big and dark. There were 4 different sections one decorated with blue, yello, gray, and red.

"So," Gavin said. "How are you going to play, free for all or teams?"

"Well we don't have enough for teams so I guess free for all." Annabeth said.

"Wait I can get us one more person." Leo said. He left the room and came back with the blonde from earlier. "Guys this is Tammi."

"Okay looks like we got another person that makes 18 ." Thalia said.

"All right than so choose your captains and yadda, yadda, yadda."

Everyone decided that we should split into three teams making Thalia, Nico and I captains.

"I choose Leo." Nico said.

"I got Annabeth." I said.

"What no fair I wanted Annabeth." thalia complained.

"Well too bad cousin."

"Ugh. Umm Clariese."

"Conner and Travis" Nico said.

"Jason and piper." I knew they would want to be on the same team.

"Katie and Luke."

"Chris." Nico said.

"G-man come over here."

"Beck."

"Juniper."

"Selina." I said

"I'll the new girl, Tammi." I Nico.

"Ha ha I get Chris." Thalia said.

"Okay now team colors." Gaven said.

"Mine is Silver. "Thalia said.

"Blue duh!" I said.

"Red. No way i'm doing yellow."  
>We split up to put on our equipment and went to our seperate bases. The countdown started and it was at 1o seconds.<p>

"Al right guys we got this. Nico has the Stolls so they have soem type of tricks. Thalia has Clariese so just you know watch out for your own safety on that one but we have Annabeth and shes good with planning and strategy so just listen to her."

"5 seconds,"Annabeth told me. Fog started spill out in to the room making it slightly harder to see. I pulled on the glasses thing.

"2 seconds."

"Ready guys hands in." He put our hands in like the football teams do.

"Began!"

**And there you guys go the next chapter. I hope you like it and that it's some what exceptional. well i've got a date to the movies in an hour so prep time.  
>Later review if you want a cookie (::)!<strong>


	13. Of Stink bombs, Dances, and Arguments

_**SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED ALL WEEK AND IM SORRY FOR THAT BUT I HAVE STARR**_** COMING UP SO HAD TO HIT THE BOOKS WISH ME LUCK!  
>SHOUT OUT TO Austyn- The 13th Olympian. Here is your Cookie- (::) and as for my date it went really good. Me, da bf, da bestie aka Twin, and ha bf, went to the movies on a double date, then to joes Crab shack, Enough about me on to the story.<strong>

Percy Pov

We stumbled out of the Laser tag room. Everyone was either red from laughing or coughing. Gaven was pretty red himself but his was from anger.

"Get out, Now!" He yelled at us. "Dudes what am i suppose to tell the boss?"  
>Let me clear this whole thing up for you. During the game my team was so close to winning when the Stolls unleashed a secret weapon, so deadly I almost died! Yelp thats righ tI'm talking about a stink bomb. It exploaded in the room with an green toxic puff cloud, leaving the stench of rotan eggs, trash, and strangly wet dog. Needless to say Gaven was not happy and we were kicked out of Laser tag.<p>

"I was actually planning on eating after the game, but now im not so sure." Selina said.

"Agreed!" We all said together.

"Gods Conner and Travis," Beck said. "How were the two of you able to come up with such a brilliant stink bomb?"

"A good prankster," Travis said.

"Never tells." Conner finished adn they flashed us similar grins.

"You dont know do you?" Piper said.

"What yes we do." Travis said but his voice was a little higher than normal.

"Why the high voice bro?" Luke asked.

"Okay fine," Conner said. "Travis and i were playing around with an Mr. Chemist lab set, when we mixed the wrong chemicals and made that."

"CONNER!" Travis groaned and we all laughed.

"So what do we do now." Chris said once he finished laughing.

"I guess we can just head back to our house?" Thals said but it was more of a question. We all agreed so we started headign out to the cars.

"Leo come on we're leaving." Jason said but Leo was a litttle busy locking lips with Tammi.

"YO VALDEZ!" Annabeth screamed at him but nothing happened.

"I'll handle it." I said then walked off to and empty table where i found a cup of clear liquid, that i hoped for Leo's sake was water. I took it adn dumped it over Leo's head causing some to drip off onto Tammi also.

"What the hell man!" He said pulling away.

"Calm down Human Torch we're leaving." I said recalling when Jason adn Piper told me how obssesed he was with fire.

"Alright, alright." He stood up and straightend his jacket. Tammi got up adn whipped away lip gloss from his lips.

"Call me." She said with a wink then walked away. Leo looked really dazed but we pulled him away before he could start after her.  
>When we got to the house everyone had gotten over the nauseous feelings caused by the Stolls, so we ordered Pizza and Hot Wings.<br>We sat around Jokeing and playing Guitar Hero Rock Legends, Which I was an Rock god at! Annabeth was pretty good too she beat me when we played Mississippi Queen.  
>The door bell rang adn everyone practically ran to the door. Jason and I got everyone to back up while I paid and we carried in the food.<p>

"Hey where is Selina and Beck?" Katie asked. We looked around and realized the son of Hepheastus, and Aphrodite were indeed missing. I was wondering why the smell of Shanell was no longer filling my lungs.

"I'll check up stairs." GRover volunteered.

"Check Percy's room." Annabeth said.

"Why would they be there?" Thalia asked.

"Just do it."

"Okay, okay." Thalia put her hands up in surrender. "I'll check the game room."

"Game room?" Luke said. "Oh yeah I'm coming for sure." Him and Thalia went to the left and up the second stair case.

"And I guess I'll go to the Music room I said."

"I'll come with." Annabeth said.  
>We walked out the living room, to the kitchen, and down the basement stairs.<p>

"Why is the Music room in the basement?"

"We needed a place that was sound proof and this would be most sound proofed room in the whole house." We finished doen the stair ad hit a left. We came up to the doors but no sound was leaking out so Annabeth turned around.

"Wait.' I said. I opened the door and our ears were filled with the sound of an piano being played. Annabeth whistled.

"That t one sounde proofed room. You werent kidding." I grinned at her. When we stepped in Selina was sitting at the Piano and Beck was standign behind her. When she saw us she she stopped playing.

"Oh uhh hey guys." She said.

"Foods here we came to get you." I said.

"But more importantly what were you playign I liked it." Annabeth said.

"Nothign that was just a little thing." She reached to pull away the sheet music but Annabeth snatched it away.

"Play it." She ordered. Selina looked taken back.

"What?"

"Play it and sing it."

She thought about it for a while. "Okay I'll play but you and Percy have to sing it."

"Wait, what how did i get draged into this?" I asked.

"It's a duet." She said matter-o-factly.

"Why cant you and Beck sing it?"

"I dont sing." Beck said as he leaned against the wall arms crossed.

"Alright fine play." Annabeth said.  
>Selina pulled out the lyrics and handed them to Annabeth.(<em><strong>TO AUSTYN- THE 13TH OLYMPIAN- PERCABETH MOMENT COMING RIGHT UP!)<strong>_

_(Annabeth**, percy, **Both**)  
><strong>_

_Take my hand,_  
><em> take a breath <em>  
><em>Pull me close <em>  
><em>and take one step<em>  
><em> Keep your eyes locked on mine,<em>  
><em> And let the music be your guide. <em>

She sang and then something clicked I cant believe it took me this long to realize but it was her!

**Won't you promise me **_(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
><strong> We'll keep dancing<strong>_ (to keep dancing)_  
><strong>wherever we go next<strong>

I joined in singing with her

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you   
><span>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do <span>  
><span>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better <span>  
><span>So can I have this dance <span>**(can I have this dance) **  
><span>Can I have this dance<span>

We started to really get into the song. I put down the paper and held out my hand for Annabeth to take and we started dancing around the room.

**Take my hand,**  
><strong> I'll take the lead <strong>  
><strong>And every turn will be safe with me <strong>  
><strong>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall <strong>  
><strong>You know I'll catch you threw it all<strong>

And you can't keep us apart _(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
><span>'Cause my heart is<span> (_cause my heart is) _  
><span>wherever you are<span>

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
><span>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<span>  
><span>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<span>  
><span>So can I<span> have this dance **(can I have this dance**) Can I have this dance

_Oh no mountains too high enough,_

**oceans too wide**

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

_Let it rain_,

** let it pour**

What we have is worth fighting for You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you **(like you)  
><strong>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do **(way we do**)   
><span>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<span>  
><span>So can I have this dance<span> **(can I have this dance) **Can I have this dance  
><span>Can I have this dance<span>  
>Can I have this dance<p>

We finished and I spun then dipped Annabeth. We were laughing so mush we almost didnt realize the new found audience we had. everyone was standing in the doorway clapping and smirking at us. I pulled Annabeth up and we faced them with red faces.

"Hey _ahem _guys." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hey to you too cuz." Nico said.

"We sent you guys to get these two not dance and sing." Clariese said.

"Selina made us." Annabeth said sounding like a little girl as she pointed her finger at her. Selina scoffed.

"Well then." she looked at Annabeth offended causing us all to laugh at her.

"Anyways we got to head out so tomorrow." Jason said.

"Later." Piper and Leo told us. We went back up stairs and more people left leaving Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Luke and I the only ones.

"Werent you suppose to ride home with the Stolls." I said to him.

"Yeah but Thalia said you guys were going to watch a movie and I wasn't really ready to leave so she said i could stay i na guest room." I turned to Thalia.

"Kitchen, now!" I got up not even bothering to check and see if she was following. Once I was in i turned and face Thalia.

"Really Thals?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb." I said. "Look I know you like him and all but I cant stand the dude, and you just invited him to stay the night with out consulting me first."

"It's my house too Percy I dont need your permission to invite someone to stay the night." She started to sound angry which only made me angry.

"But I wouldn't invite someone you didnt like to stay the night with out asking you first."

"Well too bad he's sted swimmitaying so get over it."

"Listen Thals either you tell him to leave or i will and i promisse it wont be nice."

"Listen Kelp head you cant tell me what to do. Just because, you know who, kicked your heart in the ass is coming back doesn't mean you need to take your anger out on the rest of us!"

When Thals said that it went quiet. She seemed to have realized what she said because her face went from anger to apologetic.

"Percy I'm sorry I didnt mean it." she rushed out.

"No just forget it." I pushed open the kitchen door making Annabeth, Luke and Nico jump.

"Percy!"Thalia called after me. Annabeth stood when she saw me walking past but I didnt stop then either. I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack, ignoring the calls of my name and walked out the door. I was angry, like seriously pissed off and i couldnt be around anyone right now. I started to get in Black Jack but changed my mind at the last second. Instead I walked around the side of the house to the back gate, I opened it and walked to the pool. I pulled off my shirt, and my pants leaving me in some basketball shorts. I dived in and started swimming.


	14. Phone calls, and underwater kissing

**SO LOOKS LIKE IM DOWN TO UPDATING WENEVA I CAN. BAD NEWS IS IM PROBABLY ONLY DOING THIS CHAPTER AND ANOTHER ONE FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK. GUD NEWS IS I'VE ALREADY FINISHED WRITING BOTH CHAPTERS SO THE ONLY THING LEFT TO DO IS TYPE THEM UP. IF WE'RE LUCKY ILL HAVE BOTH UP BY TONIGHT SO LETS GET CRACKIN!**

Annabeth Pov

Percy and Thalia were in the kitchen having an all out yelling match. I couldnt exactly hear what they were saying, but i'd have to be an idiot to think it wasn't about Luke. Speaking of Luke he sat there with a small grin on his face as if happy with himself. I was going to call him out on it when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "Oh hey wassup...Yeah next Tuesday it's set...no hell be there...dont worry Jackson wont suspect a thing...alright later."

_Jackson wont suspect a thing. What was that about?_

"Hey Luke who was that?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Phone call, who was it?"

"Oh uhh no one Annie just a friend of mine. She knows Percy and she's comign for a visist, going to surprise him."

"Oh." was all I said. I wanted to ask more questions but the kitchen door swung open and Percy angrily stormed out. He walked this way so I stood but he walked right passed me and to his jacket. He grabbed his keys and slammed th edoor behind him as he left angrily.

"Damn Thals what did yo usay to him?" Nico asked.

"I-I-I-" she couldnt get her words out. "I really fucked up big time!" She turned to Luke. "You know it would probably be best if you left."

"Yeah that would probably be best." He said.

"I'll give you a ride." Nico offered. He pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed the keys to his black Maserati Spyder with red flames up the side. He called it the Hell Hound. Cue eye roll."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Luke said. He hugged THals adn kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Bye kido." He hugged me and followed Nico out. Once the guys were gone Thalia dropped her head into her hands with a heavy sigh.

"I'm an idiot." She mumbled.

"Why? What happened in there Thals?"

"I said something really harsh. He's so pissed at me."

"Dont worry about it." I sat next to her and patted her back. "He'll be over it by the morning." _I'll make sure of it.  
><em>  
>"Probably." Silenced followed after that. "Listen i'm going to head to bed will you be okay?" I nodded at her.<p>

"Yeah you go sleep." She hugged goodnight then headed up to her room. I needed to get my cloths out the car so I walked on out. I took out my phone and called Percy. I was worried his kelped filled head my do something adn get himself hurt. No answer. I pulled out my cloths adn turned back to face the house. I saw on the side that the back gate was wide open. I then realized for the first time that Black Jack was still in the lot. Percy was either still here or he walked, wich is highly unlikely.  
>Curiosity got the best of me so I walked to the back adn into the back yard. Now when I saw it was huge, i mean IT WAS HUGE!<br>The pool was about the size of one at the country club, _thanks to Percy no doubt_. There was a full legntheed basketball court, a nice little garden with tables and chairs, and a pool house the size of the garage.

I probably would have started drooling if it wasnt for me trippign of=ver Percy's cloths adn almost doing a total face plant. I rolled my eyes at the cargos and Penny tee. Wait! cargos adn Penny tee, thats what he wore today. I put down my cloths on one of the pool side chairs and picked up his shirt. I looked out some more and noticed his socks and shoes sitting at the edge of the pool._ Of course he's in the pool he's a seaweed brain! _He saat at the bottem of the pool just looking off into space. He wasnt drowning or strugglign just thinking. I didnt want to disturb this rare moment so i shucked my socks and shoes then put my feet in the water. Percy seemed to have felt my preasence because he instantly looked up. He smiled adn swam to the surfacey

"Hey." he said.

"Hey yourself."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well it's my house."

"Touche. Senior Jackson." He cracked a smile. "Seriously though are you okay?" He pulled himself out of the water and sat next to me.

"I dont want to talk about it."

"Oh come on Percy just tell me. I know that fight was more than just about Luke."

"Yeah it was but still i'd rather not talk about it."

"But-"

"Annabeth," I looked into his seagreen eyes. Sadness, anger adn many other mixed emotions filled them. "Please i'm begging you." Oh gods those eyes will be the death of me someday.

"Alright, but i just hope yo ucan forgive me agter this."

He looked confused, nothign new there. "After what?" I smirked at him. I placed both hands on his shoulders and shoved him into the water. I laughed so ,uch my sides started to hurt. Percy resurfaced and spit out any excess water.

"Hows t-the water t-taste?" I said through fits of giggles. He got mischevious glint in his eyes,

"You tell me." Before i could move he securly had his hand son my waiste and pulled me underwater. When i came i gasped for air. I was now soaked in freezing cold water, it was Percy's time to laugh.

"What are you laughing at _Jackson_!" I hissed at him."

"Aww did I make you mad _Chase_!"

"Nah but you might be."

"Oh and why is that." I pounced on him making him dive underwater. We went on like that dunking and wrestlign eachother, with many words that could not be repeated in front  
>of little children, from Percy's end. I was tired so i leaned against the the edge of the pool. Percy came up in frornt of me adn wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled back and we fell under the water. We sailed under to the bottem of the pool where we sat. Percy closed the distance between us and kissed me. The electric shock as always went through me and the only thing going through my mind was; Best underwater kiss ever!<p>

"Annabeth, Per- WHOA!" We pulled apart fast and looked up. Standing at the edge of the pool was a wide eyed Nico. _Oh shit!_

**I KNOW ITS NOT REALLY LONG BUT I WILL BE UPDATIGN AGAIN PRETTY SOON MAYBE EVEN TONIGHT WHO KNOWS. SO GT ANOTHER DATE COMING UP TOMORROW NIGHT SO YAY!**


	15. Cousins,and Malls pt 1

**Here yo ugo people!**

**Percy pov**

_Oh no! _Nico looked at us smirking as we came out the water. I got out first adn helped Annabeth out. Her wet shirt was stickign to her like glue and OH GODS she looked good. It stucked to her outlinign the curves and- Damn ADHD back to the problem.

"I knew it," Nico said. "You two are together."

"What?" Annabeth said but her voice was higher than normal.

"You were lip locking." _Shit! Think Percy think_

"Uh..." _Come on this has go tto be the longest someone has not said anything. Just say something!_ "Uhh I was just giving her mouth to mouth."_ DONT SAY THAT! Ugh I should have just stayed quiet._Both Annabeth and Nico looked at me as if I had fallen from space."Really mouth to mouth underwater." Nico said.

"Nice cover Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. "Listen Nico we are together but it's on the DL."

"DL?"

"Down low."

"Oh okay continue."

"Anyways keep it a secret."

"Who all know?"

"You, Selina, and Beck." I said.

"Alright Di' Angelo keep it a secret or else your dead." Annabeth threatened him. He nodded nervously then turned to me.

"Dude your girlfriends scray." Annabeth rolled her eyes at him while I laughed. We went in and took showers. Annabeth came in my room and we wathced movies until we fell asleep. It was a nice peaceful sleep stupid phoen had to ruin it at 7: 30 in the morning. I ignored it at first but it just kept ringing and ringing. I get my groaned and rolled over. I used the arm that was curently not beign used as Annabeths pillow to get my phone. It was a text, of course it was.

**COME OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR YOU WILL FACE A HORRIBLE DEATH**

Nice way to wake up in th emornign itsn't it. I groaned againg. Annabeth was laying on my shoulder adn into my body. She looked so gorgeous i didnt want to wake her up. I gentally pulled away carefull not to wake her. Once out of the comfort of my bed i suddenly felt cold. I was only wearing a pair of dark gray sweats but i just bounded down the stairs. When I opened the door there was a blur of black before i was tackled to the ground.

"Oooff Bianca you weigh a ton." I said.

"Nice to see you too Percy." She said ignorign my comment. Bianca is Nico's twin. Same black hair, olove tonned skin, adn onyx black eyes. Bianca's just the least bit more cheery than Nico. I closed the door adn lead her into the kitchen. I made us soem hot chocolate because none of us were coffee people.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I was bored adn I havent seen you guys in months so why not stop by." She stopped to take a sip of her hot coco. "Is Nico still emo?" I laughed.

"Yeah he's still the dark knight."

"And your still obssesed with water?"

"Yes very much." She laughed at me I drank more of my hot coco adn we talked for a while. Soon we heard foot steps comign down the stairs. I was pretty much sure it wasnt Nico or Thalia because it was saturday and before 10.

"Seaweed Brain is that you?" I heard Annabeth's voice call.

"In here Wise gril." Bianca looked at me confused at first.  
>Annabeth walked into the kitchen rubbing sleep out of her eye. She wore some shorts and one of my shirts that was so big it covered her shorts, makignit look liek she had no bottems on.<p>

"Oh uhh hi." Annabeth said.

"Hey." Bianca said. she turned her head to the side a little. She looked at Annabeth, then at me and back again. Annabeth seemed to have got what she was thinking, looked down and blushed. "Were you two...umm did you..."

"What no!" Annabeth and I said together.

"Then why is she half naked and your shirt on her?"

"It got cold last night adn all she has on is a tanktop so i let her take my shirt." I said

"Yeah and I assure yo uI have shorts on under." Annabeth lifted the shirt to reveal her very tan thighs and her black shorts.

"Oh okay then just checking." Annabeth walked over adn saw the cup infront of me.

"Whose?"

"Mine." she took it adn decided to make it hers.

"So Percy you goign to introduce me." Bianca said.

"Oh right, Annaebth this is Nico's Twin Bianca, Bianca this is Annabeth."

"Hey Aannabeth."

"Nice to meet you but are you emo like Nico?"

"I Am not Emo!" came the response. we looked around and Nico was comign into the kitchen he was wearing a plane black shirt and black sweats. "Hey B!" He hugged his sister.  
>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"what are doing up before 10?"

"I got thirsty." He shrugged.

"yeah well i got bored." She said imitating her brother's shrug.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Annabeth asked. I shrugged not a thought was coming.

"We could go to the Athens Mall it just opened up down town." Bianca said.

"I guess that might be okay." Nico said.

"Oh i've been meaning to go there since mom showed me her designs." Annnabeth said, they turned to me and I just shrugged.

"Alright well lets wake Thalia, get dressed and go." Bianca said.

**OKay so there yo ugo the official enedign to the chapter enjoy and review plz i love them!**


	16. Athens, Swimming, and Planning

**HAPPY B-DAY TO MY MOTHER AND ALL APRIL FOOL BABIES****!**

_Annabeth __pov_

It was so embarrising this morning when Bianca thought me and Percy...you know. But i got to know her and quickly got over it. She's really cool and alot like Nico. She's just alot less emo than him and wears other things besides black. Anyways we had dragged Thalia out of bed and we were now on our way to Athens Mall. The one my mother, Athena just designed. She got to name it since she wasa the one who disgned it. She's an amazing architect, i want to be one someday but i dont think i could ever be as good as her. I was stolen away from my silent admiration from my mother when we pulled up to the mall.

"Oh My Gods!" I said as we entered.

"Nice right." Bianca said.

"Amazing! Mom did a great job with this, i mean just look at the structure, and design types. White marble oh that's beautifu' and look celestial bronze shandelears!" I felt like a kid in a candy store.

"Whoa girl down." Percy said laughing at me, causing me to slap him in the arm.

"Wait Athena designed this?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah."

"I should have known, no wonder you agreed to go to the mall. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Wait your moms Athena?" Percy asked all amusement gone.

"Yeah why?"

"Hey look...people." Nico said desprately changing the subject.

"Your so weird." Bianca said shaking her head. "How are we related."

"Aw! I love you too B!" Nico put both hands over his heart. We laughed at him as bianca only rolled her eyes.

"So where to first?" We all talked at once.

"Hot Topic."

"Areopostale."

"Vans."

"Music store."

"Umm okay." I said. "Lets do it this way. Thalia, Nico since you guys both want Hot Topic you go together and Bianca go with you since both Hot Topic and The Music store are on the seconds floor."

"Trying to get away with Percy Annie." Thalia raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"No Thals i'm not Arepostale just happens to be next door to Vans. Plus seaweed brain owes me for last night."

"Owe you what?" Percy was really confused.

"For my water damaged shirt and shoes you knocked into the pool."

"Okay whatever you say Wise girl."

"Seaweed Brain? Wise girl?" Bianca asked.

"Their nicknames foor each other." Thalia said.

"Oh." She eyed us suspeciously.

"So second floor we go." Nico said.

"Right see you guys at the food court in like 45 minutes." Bianca said then dragged Nico and Thalia to the escaladers. Percy waited till they were out of site.

"So where to first?" He grabbed my hand.

"Areopostale duh1 You have a shirt to buy."

"Wait you were serious?"

"Yeah you ruined my shoes now prepare to buy me new ones." I smirked at him and dragged him along. He grummbled the whole time we were there, only causing me to take longer.

"Annabeth come on you got a shirt lets go." he winned.

"Dont be a baby, plus I havent found my shoes yet."

"We're not gettign your shoes from here." He argued.

"Why not?"

"If I buy you shoes i'm doing it at _my_spot." I descided not to argue seeing as how i was getting free shoes. We paid for the shirt then made our way to foot Locker.

"Uhh Seaweed brain what happened to Vans?"

He shrugged. "Change of plans, what size shoe do you wear?"

"Uhh 5 1/2."

"Small foot." He chuckled.

"Shut up!" We went into Foot Locker and Percy litteraly tried to buy the whole store. Almost Every pair of Jordans and Adidas he bought himself a pair and me. I told him he didnt have to buy me all the shoes just the one but he ignored me and did it anyways.

"Here you go sir your last bag." The teenage guy said. He smiled at me.

" And yours." He held out the bags. "Do you need help carrying it to the car or something? I'd be happy to help." Percy tensed up beside me and I could tell he was about 10 seconds away from punching the guy.

"No thanks my boyfriends got it covered." I Motioned to Percy. The boy paled.

"Oh dude i'm so sorry I didnt know, i wouldnt have...if she...uhh..."

"Dude stop." Percy said almost laughing now. We left and took the shoes to the car. We put them in the trunk and they took up like alll the room.

"Really Percy 30 pairs for each of us. You didnt have to."

"I know but I wanted to." he leaned in and we kissed a little before I pulled away. Percy pouted!"

"Come on. We've got your family to meet up with."

We went to the Food court and found Thalia, Nico, and Bianca. These two guys were at the table with them. Thalia looked annoyed, Bianca was watching Nico warrily, and Nico looked murderous, so my guess was that they were flirting with them. _What's with the guys at this mall?_

"So we should hook up see a movie or something." the guy who was talking to Thalia said.

"No thanks i've got a boyfriend."

"Well I dont see him do you?"

"Thals." Percy and I walked up to her. "Come on let just grabb something to eat from Ferrs or something."

"Hey i'm talking here." the guy said swishing his sandy brown hair from his eyes.

"Well now your done." Percy said. Percy glared at the boy and i saw him flinch a little.

"Oh and who are you?"

"Her cousin." Just then we heard a _smack_followed by a not-so-manly ow! The guhat was trying to talk to Bianca had his hand cuffed to his jaw and Nico was looking about ready to do a lot more damage than that.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He yelled at Nico.

"My problem is that some douche kept hitting on my sister even though she told him no, so he descides instead of leaving he's going to kiss her." He hissed back.

"Well what does that have to do with me?" Cue face palm! Dudes and idiot. I didnt even see it but i knew they were talking about him.

"Your such a dumbass! " Thalia said shaking her head.

"You two leave NOW!" Percy said.

"Or what?" The first guy said.

"Or me and my cousing beat your asses for hitting on my sister and other cousin." Nico said.

"Or better idea we let them." PErcy smirked knowing the amount of damage Thalia could do to some one. Bianca I didnt know that well to judge but if she's related to Nico i'm sure she can seriously injur a person.

"Oh Percy please let me." Thalia said. "I've been dieing to punch someone."

"Yeah and I havent put anyone in the hostpital for months." Bianca smiled innocently._Told you so!_

"You know what we're just going to go now." The second guy said. "Right Brad!"

"Yeah." Brad said. They headed out so fast they ran into a girl holding a tray of free samples for coffee. It spilled all over them and they let out some suspeciously girly screams. We laughed like crazy people for a good 5 minutes.

"You know what i'm not hungry anymore." Thalia said.

"Yeah lets just go home and do something." Nico said.

"Like what though because you guys are lame." Bianca said.

"Hey!" The two of them chorused.

"OOOOO I know." Percy suddenly said.

"Yes, you little monkey person." I said.

"Lets go swimming." He grinned ear to ear.

"Really seaweed brain."

"What do any of yo uhave a better idea." No one said anything. "I thought so."

"Swimming it is for my half fish cousin" Bianca said.

"You do know this half fish cousin is your ride home."

"You also know that this fully Bad ass cousing can kick your ass." she retorted back.

"Why yes i am fully aware of that." Percy said.

We got back to the house and everyone went to put on swim suits. Thalia had on an electric blue bikini with a big yellow lightning bolt on the bottem part. Bianca had a purple bikini with black stripes zebra patterned. I had a gray bikini with an owl on the top right side of it. We layed out on the pool chairs and waited for the guys. We all had on shades aa we bathed in the sun.

"So B i got a question." Thalia said.

"Shoot." she said.

"Why didnt you accept that guys offer for a date. I declined because i have a boyfriend but why did you?"

"Oh well I sort of...kind of...have a boyfriend." she said a little lowly.

"What?" We asked facing her instantly.

"You will spill or be forced to." I said.

"Okay, okay. His name is Malcom Blake."

"Age, grade, school?" Thalia said.

"16, sophmore, and G.H."

"Wait G.H as in our G.H?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What department is he in?"

"What department is who in?" Nico asked coming out. He had on black board shorts with white skulls on it.

"Ma-" I started only to be interrupted by Thalia.

"Luke!" I looked at her confused. "B here was just asking about Luke."

"Oh okay weirdos." He jumped into the pool with out looking at us again.

"Umm okay?" I said.

"Nico would flip if he found out I had a boyfriend." Bianca said lowly.  
>"Right sorry."<p>

"I'ts cool i'll just tell you guys more about it later." she said but my mind wasn't really on her it was on Percy. He walked out the house shirtless in all his tan, muscular glory. He had on some black board shorts with mini sea green tridents on them. I was staring at his well tanned abs and i think i felt a little drool. He saw me looking and winked. I rolled my eyes at him as he dived into the water. I turned back around and saw Thalia and Bianca looking at me.

"What up with the staring?" I asked narrowing my eyes. They looked at eachother than back at me. They smirked as if they knew an inside joke i didnt.

"Nothing." Bianca said.

"So you enjoying Percy's pack are you?" Thalia said and I blushed.

"What...pshh no. I was just...okay fine i might have snuck a peek but thats nothing."

"Mhmmm." THey said together.

"Hey! I have a 4.0 GPA leave me alone." I said and they laughed at me. Percy came out and sat at the edge of my chair.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Bianca said.

"Yeah and i'm going to get in the water so i can dunk Nico." Thalia jumped in while Bianca went inside. Percy shook his head like a dog making the water fly onto me.

"Down boy, down." I said.

"Har har har!"

"I know i'm hilarious right."

"Wrong!"

"whatever Seaweed brain. I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" I reached on to the side of the chair.

"Put this sun screen on my back for me."

"Why me?" I lifted my shades and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would you rather i ask Nico?" Percy's eyes nearly popped out.

"Turn over." He said and I smirked at him. I gave him a really quick kiss on the cheek before rolling over so he could spread it over.

"And no looking at my ass." I said joking.  
>Percy ran his hands up and around my lower back the coolness of the lotion felt good. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.<p>

"No promisses." I shivered unvalunteeringly but smiled. _Note to self: Have alone tiem with Percy later!_

We spent the rest of afternoon pool side chilling and acting stupid, so all in all it was a fun time. Eventually we had to drag Percy out sometime so we went in, took showers,adn all that jazz. We were now sitting in the living room watching disney for some stupid reason when Nico's phone rang.

"Hello...G-Man hey...Whoa, Whoa calm down...Listen i'll talk to Perce and see what he says...Alright later."

"What did Grover want?" Percy asked.

"He wants to take Jun out tonight for their 3 month but he doesnt know where."

"Well Juniper's a nature girl so a midnight picnic in Central Park sounds pretty good." I suggested.

"Nah that was for date one." Percy said.

"How about that-" Thalia started but cut short by Bianca.

" LUCKY BASTARD!" We all turned to her.

"Yeah i dont rememeber ever going there." Nico said . Bianca's cheeks colored.

"What? Oh no it's not a place i was talkign about Sue."

"Yeah because we all know that all Sue's are lucky bastards." Thalia said and we laughed.

"Cut the sarcasm Thals!" She held up her hands in defeat.

"So why is Sue a bastard?" I asked.

"She got front row tickets to the Hunters."

"The Hunters are here no way." Thalia said. "We should totally stop by there concert."

"We cant just drop in on them." I said.

"Yeah we can we know their manager."Percy said.

"Artemis Delona. Right?"

"A.k.a our God mother." Nico and Bianca said at the same time.

"Cool."

"Oooo Idea!" Bianca said.

"WHAT?" Nico asked.

"Gods nico dont yell at me you know I hate it when people do thats its completely-"

"BIANCA!" We all yelled at her.

"Okay, okay. Well Junipers like a major Hunters fan so we should get them backstage passes to the concert."

"Wow B thats good idea." Nico said.

"Better than anything you could come up with." He shrugged.

"Nice okay I'll call Grover and you call Artemis." Thalia said.

"Well why cant Nico do it?" She asked.

"Bianca you know how Artemis is with guys she's not very found of them."

"Right,okay." We made the calls adn set everything up for them. Once we were done Grover came by to get the tickets.

"Thanks a ton guys your life saviors." He said.

"It's nothing G-Man." Percy said.

"Now remember your dinner rsvp is for 6 at the place across from the concert." Thalia said.

"And then the concert starts at 7:30. So just enter through the side door and show them the passes and youll be set." Nico finished.

"Alright. Thanks again and wish me luck." He was walking back to the car.

"Good Luck!." We all yelled after him.

_****_

_**So there that goes and you know what i'm tired so review and all that while I sleep and dream up more. Lata!**_


	17. Girls Night Out so Take A Hint!

**OKAY SO FIRST: FOR THOSE WHO WONDER WHY I MAKE THEM CURSE ALOT IN THE STORY,**

**i DO IT BECAUSEALOT OF THE WRITTERS TODAY DONT REALLY CAPTURE THE TRUE WAY TEENS ACT IN THEIR BOOKS. iM NOT BAGGING ON THEM BECAUSE TRUST THEY ARE WAY BETTER THAN ME BUT THEY JUST DONT REALLY PUT THAT IN, AND I DO BECAUSE I FOR ONE KNOW THAT WHEN EVER THERE IS AN ADUKLT AROUND TEEN LANGUEGE IS ANYTHING BUT INNOCENT.**

**ON TO THE STORY :p**

* * *

><p>Percy Pov<p>

The rest of the day was less eventful. We played a few games, watched t.v but that was really it. We were now layed around the living room watching American Pie: Band Camp-Funniest movie ever by the way, when the doorbell rang. Everyone jumped and turned their heads tword the hall that lead to the door.

"Finally, something to do!" Nico said jumping up and running to the door. He walked back into the room followed by Selina and Beck.

"Hey, hey people!" Selina said in her cheery voice.

"Yo." Beck said casually. We gretted them with hugs, fistbumps, or high fives.

"So wassup Lina?" Annabeth asked.

"We're going out."

"So you stopped by to tell us this because..." Thalia said.

"No not me and charlie, us four. We're having a girls night out."

"Hmmm seems interesting but your planning it so im a little scard." She narrowed her eyes at Selina suspiciously. "What do you think chase?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Idk, What do you think Di' Angelo?"

"I dont care." Nico said. We rolled our eyes at him and i hit him in the back of the head.

"They weren't talking to you."

"Anyways," Bianca said. "I say Hell yeah!" The other two agreed and Selina jumped for joy.

"Yes! Now lets go do waredrobe." The girls groaned.

"We change our minds." They said at once.

"Too late, now come on." She drugged them up the stairs to Thals room.

"So what you doing here if shes going with them?" I asked Beck.

He shrugged. "Though we could have our own night on the town maybe go to that new teen club Pyro."

"Sweet!" Nico said. "I'm in."

"Works for me."  
>I agreed so we went to get dressed. I changed into a plain white sleeveless V-neck that showed off my muscles. My jeans were dark black and NOT skinni. Okay? okay! I wore my black and white Adidas and black leather jacket. Nico wore a plain dark gray shirt with his dark jeans. He wore black adn read jordans to match his black and red motorcycle jacket. We gave beck a change of cloths since he was still in his work uniform. He wore a longsleeve gray button down shirt from Hollister. It was unbuttoned so you had full view of the plain white shirt under it. He had dark jeans and a pair of black and white chuck Taylors. If i do say so my self...we looked pretty bad-ass!<p>

We were getting ready to head out when the girls came down. We froze on the spot and stared at them, we couldnt say a thing or move a muscle. Thals wore a tight red shirt that said Chalenge Authority in black, the design was as if it had been stamped on the shirt. She had a black fitted vest over, black skinni jeans and she had on some black combat boots.  
>Bianca had on a tight plain purple shirt, a minni skirt with black tights under it. She had a black fish net glove on her right arm and a pair of black ankle high boots. Annabeth had on a tight gray shirt with little silver words on it that i couldnt read. She wore a pair of black skinni jeans adn the gray and black Adidas that i bough ther today. When Thals took in our appere=arence she wolf whistled.<p>

"Where you guys going?"

"Uhh _ahem _were going to that Teen club Pyro." Nico said. While everyone was busy talking I snuck off with Annabeth to the kitchen.

"Wow." I said. "You look...Wow!" She laughed at my lack of words.

"Thanks seaweed brain you too."

"So umm where is it you girls are going?"

"I dont know Selina didnt say. Why?"

"Nothigng just you know incase i have to show up and beat some guys off you."

"Mmhmmm. Well dont let any girls dance all on you or i'll be the one doing the beating."

"Yes ma'am, besides," I pulled her closer to me. "Your the only girl I want dancing on me." I captured her lips into a kiss that was short because it was so rudely interrupted by the calling of my name. "Thats my cue."

"Yeah." She wiped away any traces of lipgloss fom my lips before we joined the others.

"You ready?" Nico asked.

"Lets do this thang." I said.

Nico cheered and opened the door. "Yeah ba- oh no!" His smile drooped and the cheering stoped. I walked around him to see what was wrong.

"Nico what's- Luke." I said his name with distate. He only smiled as if he didnt noticed and walked in.

"Hey guys. Thals you look great." He kissed her and I clenched my fists. I dont know what it is about him that just makes me so mad. I'ts like i've met him before and it's left a sour taste in my mouth.

"Luke. What are you doign here?" She asked. Her, Nico, and Annabeth were all watching me warrily.

"Date remember."

"Oh right the movie. Shit I completely spaced and told the girls we'd do a girls night out."

"Oh well thats cool we'll catch one another time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll probably just go home and train."

"You should go with the guys to Pyro." Bianca said. I glared at her and she went confused. Forgot she doesnt know about my feelings tword Luke. "Or not. Yeah bad idea, never mind."

"No thats a good idea. What you think guys?" Luke asked turning to us.

"Uhh...sure." Beck said. Nico shrugged, and i just stood there, arms crossed not saying a thing. I think my answer was pretty clear.

"So its set Luke goes with you guys." Selina said.

"Well than lets go." Nico said. We follewed the girls out locking the door behind. We waved them off as the pulled out in Thalia's electric blue Chrysler 300.

"So we can take my Truck Backbitter." Luke said swinging around the keys to his black and blue Hummer. _No way was I going to get in the car where he would be in charge. _

"We're taking Black Jack." I said not waiting for responces just walking to my car. _This was going to be a long night!_

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth pov<br>_

We got into Thalia's car and peeled out. Me and Thals in front, Bianca and Selina were in back.

"So what was that back there?" Bianca asked. "The tention was so thick back there you couldnt cut it with a sword."

"Luke and Percy arent...on best terms." I said.

"Oh, uhh okay."

"Hey Selina where the heck am I going?" Thals asked.

"Oh right uhh exit at the next one then take LBJ rd all the way down." Selina instructed.

"Want to telll us where we're going?" Bianca asked.

"There's this new place that opened up my mom told me about it. It's called Sushi Roxx. A sushi place with open karaoke every saturday night."

"Ooo Sushi!" I said._ Percy's going to be soo jealous! _I smirked just at the thought.

"We are here!" Thalia said not to long after. We pulled up to a small building with the name spelled out front in bright neon lights. Inside it was looked like a teen coffee house or something. Alot of tables, booths and small vircled tables with stools. On one section there were bing bangs and other teen stuff. There was a catwalk type stage that came out between some tables. The DJ booth was set up to the right of the stage with all its equipment.

"Okay nice choice Selina." Thalia said.

"Thank you." We walked to a table, sat down and ordered our drinks. We decided to order some California rolls, Nigiri, and Sashimi**. **I've only eatin sushi one other time before this so i was a little sceptical about it but it was acttually really good.

"OW! HOT, HOT HOT!" Thalia yelled as she finished off the rest of her drink and went for all of ours.

"Thalia I told you the Wasabi was spicy." Selina said shaking her head. ME and Bianca were trying our best not to laugh.  
>She turned and glared at her.<p>

"You said spicy NOT DEADLY!"

"Oh gosh Thals hold on." Bianca said. She reached over to the tray being carried by a waiter and pulled off a bowl of Mochi, some Japanese ice cream. "Dōmo arigatō." She said to the waiter. Thalia made a wild grab for the bowl bu tbianca held it back.

"Bianca!" She whinned.

"Now, now Thals what do we say?" She said in a fake strict voice.

"Give it if you wish to live?" She said.

"Good job." She handed Thals the bowl and we watched as she attacked it.

"Ahh! Waft fweels retter." She said with a full mouth. I think it was suppose to be that feels better. We shook our heads at her as she continued to inhale it. We finished eating making sure to stay clear of the Wasabi, and listened to people do karaoke. Some people were surprisingly really good, others...not so well. Four cute guys were now suddenly sitting at our table.

"Well guys look what we have here." The blonde one next to Thalia said.

"Four angels from Heavan." The dark drown haired one next to me said.

"Dreams do come true!" Both boys with sandy brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Uhh...and you are?" I asked.

"I am Jake," The one by Thals said. "Thats my main bro Dylan," He pointed to the one next to me. "And the clones Chad and Brad." Chad was by Selina and Brad was on the side by Bianca.

"Umm okay Jake, Dylan, and clones. What do you want?" Thals asked snappily.

"Ooo fiesty, me like." Jake said.

"Excuse me."

"What my bro here means is, we were sitting across the room when we noticed you very fine ladies." Dylan said.

"We thought we'd stop by," Chad said.

"And make your lives better." Brad finished._ Oh Gods just what we need, two twins more annoying than the Stolls adn cocky too.  
><em>  
>"Actually my life was perfect before you stopped by." Selina said.<p>

"You know you have some really cute eyes." Brad says to Bianca.

"Thanks, my boyfriend thinks so too." she said back.

"What about you blondie?" Dylan said to me. _No he didnt just call me blondie!  
><em>  
>"Okay last time i checked blondie was not the name on my birth certificate." I sneered.<p>

"Whoa no need to get testy." Jake said. "My bro just didnt know your name, right Dyl."

"Yeah I was just asking for your name."

"Well next time try using the words what is your name." Selina said.

"So what school you girls go to?" Chad asked.

"We," Thalia motioned to Selina, her, and me. "Go to G.H, she goes to New york art school."

"We got performers in the house." Jake said.

"Can you girls sing?" Brad said.

"I bet you can sing." Chad said.

"How bout a song?" Dylan said.

"Yeah a little song action lets have it girls." Jake said. I was seriously annoyed with them and Selina, Thals, and Bianca looked ready to punch them. I got an idea a very good idea.

"You want a song, we can do that right guys?" I said. They looked at me fuunny but i gave them the loook and they agreed.

"you guys just sit tight." Bianca said. We walked up to the Dj booth.

"Hey Dj." Selina said.

"I'm on break." He said.

"Yeah not anymore." Thalia said.

He groaned. "Okay fine you girls want to sing?"

"Well we're not here to sit on Santa's lap."

"okay what is her problem?"

"Excuse her she's sort of in a bad mood right now." Bianca said.

"Anyways what song?" I leaned into his ear and whispered the song i wanted him to play. "Okay and names?" We told him our names adn he handed each of us mics.

"Alright, alright Sushi Roxx we've got new people to the mic. Here goes Annabeth. C, Thalia. G, Selina. B, and Bianca. D, ,singing Take a hint.  
>I chose this song because it reminded me of this scene on the t.v show Victorious when they sung this song. The music started up and we were on the stage.<p>

"This song goes out to the Four boys back there." Thals said. They grinned goofily. _Ha if only they knew.  
><em>

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>A<strong>- Annabeth, **T**- Thalia, **S**- Selina, **B**- Bianca, '_**A'**_-All)_

_**(A)**_ Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
><strong><em>(S)<em>** I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
><strong><em>(B)<em>** I don't want to be a priss, I'm just tryin to be polite  
><strong><em>(T)<em>**But it always seems to bite me in the –

We walked around stage adn sung the guyss in back were still in back just lookign at us. _What idiots!_

**_(S) _**Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
><em><strong>(B)<strong>_ You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
><strong><em>(T) <em>**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
><strong><em>(A) <em>**And that is when it started going south Oh!

**_(A)_** Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
><strong><em>(T)<em>** Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
><strong>('A')<strong> Take a hint, take a hint  
><strong>(S)<strong> No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
><strong><em>(B)<em>** I think you could use a mint  
><strong><em>(A)<em>**Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La…. T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La….

The looked like they were slowly getting the idea but i guess they still needed soem help.

_**(A)**_ I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
><strong><em>(T)<em>** You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
><em><strong>(B)<strong>_ And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
><strong><em>(S)<em>**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Oh!

**_(A)_** Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
><strong><em>(T)<em>** Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
><strong>('A')<strong> Take a hint, take a hint  
><strong>(S)<strong> No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
><strong><em>(B)<em>** I think you could use a mint  
><strong><em>(A)<em>**Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La…. T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La….

There faces all dropped adn i could see that got the idea. They stood to walk out but we weremt done with them just yet. We walked off stage each of us to one of them making them back up into a circle as we walked around them singing.

_**(S)**_ What about "no" don't you get  
><em><strong>(A)<strong>_ So go and tell your friends  
><em><strong>(B)<strong>_ I'm not really interested  
><em><strong>(T)<strong>_ It's about time that you're leavin'  
><em><strong>(S)<strong>_ I'm gonna count to three and  
><em><strong>(B)<strong>_Open my eyes and You'll be gone

**_(A)_**One.

**_(S)_**Get your hands off my—

_**(A)**_Two.

**_(T)_**Or I'll punch you in the—

**_(B)_**Three. Stop your staring at my— Hey!

_**('A')**_ Take a hint, take a hint

_**(A)**_ I am not your missing link  
><strong><em>(T)<em>** Let me tell you what I think  
><strong><em>(B)<em>**I think you could use a mint

**('A')**Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La…. T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La….

We pushed the guys backwards so they sort of fell all over each other. We made our way back to the stage as the music was ending. Everyone was cheering and yelling our names. _Hmm...I could get use to this. _We were laughing, smiling adn waveing at the croud.

"I wonder what the guys are doign right now." Bianca said.

"Think they're having more fun?" I asked. We looked at one another for a while.

"Nah! " We all said in unison then laughed.


	18. Boys Night Out Part 1

**SO HERE I AM AND TO UPSATE MY DEVOYED FANS ONCE AGAIN. TO **

* * *

><p>Percy Pov<p>

We watched as the girls drove off i wished so badly i could be with them right now. Anywhere else but right here, right now. I promissed Annabeth i'd do my best with Luke so i'm going to lower my hostility level...a little. The ride was very awkward only making it longer than it really was. Nico finally got fed up with the quietness.

"Can I turn the radio on?" He asks. I nodded giving him the okay. He reaches over from the pasenger side, turns the radio on, and the speakers rawr to life. A Kesha song is playing so he instantly changes it, but cant find any suitable stations.

"Come on there has got to be one stupid station not playing suckish music." He grunts in frustration.

"Try fining some Nickelback." Luke suggested and my eyebrows raised. I looked at him through the mirror above the dashboard.

"You listen to NB?" I asked.

"Yeah love' em. To bad because i had their Cd in Backbitter."

"No need." I say and break my gaze away from him. He looks conmfused but Nico smirks knowingly. I pressed a button on the side of the steering wheel. The sunvisor- or atleast whats supose to be the sunvisor- above Nico opens adn lowers down. Instead of a mirrior there is a small screen much like the many car t.v's you see.

"Black Jack." I say loud adn clear. It response in robatic animated voice of Nico's that he recoded.

"Yes?"

"Quick play list, access Nickelback."

"Accessesing. List ready."

"Auto play, shuffle all songs." With out a hesitation the music starts to play. I could see Luke smirk adn giive an nod. I smile back. _What? He's just showing his respect for my car it's what guys do, i dont like him. _

"Seriously, this is bitchin how did you get this modification?" Beck asked. I knew that was coming.

"A friend of my dads did it. He's great with machinery, and tools much like you acttually." I can see his eyes trained on something on my steering wheel.

"what's that?" I look down and see he's talking about the greek 'Eta' Symbol on it."

"Oh uh the guys mark it's Greek for H, his first name-"

"Hephaestus." He cut me off.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Thats my dad." I almost stopped the car.

"What no way you looking alike." Nico says.

"I didnt know you were mixed." Luke says.

"Well explains alot." Was my words in.

"Yeah i get my skills from him, the only thing we have in common is probably our muscles from workign with heavy stuff, adn as for th emixed thing. Well lets just say dad wasn't really into the Snow bunnies." We laughed at his way of wording. "Oh exit here and right turn."  
>I did as he commaned. Down the street we soon came upon our destination.<p>

When we pulled up the large neon lights on front of the buildign iluminated the parkign lot. The building was big probably two stories adn very wide. Structure looked good, and the bricks were Firestone i think- _Oh my gods im spending way too mauch time with Annabeth!  
><em>We exited Black Jack and went in. Insttantly when the doors came open we were hit with the loud music, and the bright lights.

"Ahh," Luke brought up his hadn in attempt to shield his eyes. "Are they tryign to cause blindness?"

"If you think this is bad stay away from the paparatzi cameras." Nico says patting his back. I agreed whole heartedly with that statement. Paparatzi were no joke!  
>The inside was like anyother teen club. Some tables, non-alcoholic bars, and a huge dance floor made up of colorful changing squares. There were also 3 or 4 V.I.P areas.<p>

"Ooo V.I.P." Beck says. He turns to me.

"What?"

"Come on do your Percy Jackson thing and get us V.I.P." Luke said. They were all giving me looks even Nico.

"Ugh Fine, fine." I walked up to a bar with a dude standign behind it countign money. "Uh Hi." I say switching on what alot of people call that 'Jackson charm' me and my father both share.

"What." the guy was obviosly annoyed with my interruption to his counting. Give him a few seconds to realize. "Cant you see that-that-" His voice falters as it sets in. "That your Percy Jackson." Game set and matched!

"That i am sir." I say.

"Welcome Mr. Jackson i'm Johnny Pyro the owner what can i owe this pleasurable visit to?"

"Well Johnny, can i call you Johnny?" He nodds eagerly. "Well johnny, me adn the boys areon a guys night out we were hoping to get a V.I.P area."

"Of course, Bison." He called back behing some door. A big guy in a a black security shirt came out. He reminded me of Our tour bodyguard Big man. "Show Mr Jackson and his friends to the V.I .P area." The guy nodds.

"Thanks Johnny and please call me Percy." I say he smiles really big. Bison leads us over to the V.I.P area adn we sat in a the nice sectioned off area. Bison stood outside the red rope keeping out any unwanted people. speaking of them it didnt take long for a few people to realize we were there. Soon there people around the rope snapping pictures of us.

"Is it like this all the time?" Luke asks.

"Pretty much." Nico and I answer together.

"Hey you know what i spotted when we came in?" Beck says.

"What?" Nico replies.

"Pool table." He grinns at us.

"And you choose to tell us this just now." I say. He shrugged. "Alright well lets play this game." I said adn they cheered.

"I call Beck." Nico says quickly. _Shit! Nico's a good player and no doubt Beck is too._

"Fine then Percy and i will whip both your asses anyway." Luke says.

"Bet on it." Was Nico's snarky words.

"50 dollars." I say. They agree to the terms and we head over to the table.

"So Luke have you played before?" Nico asked and he shruggs.

"I've played one or twice." _Oh gods there goes my money! _The thoguht of us winning suddenlly fell from my mind Nico smirks to me.

"Okay you break." Luke lines up the cue ball and pulls back on the stick. When he hits, the balls scatter and he sinks the 6, 3, and 2. I perk up instantly as the smug looks from Nico and Beck fall. _Or not!  
><em>  
>Two games latter Luke and I now had a winnings of 125 to splite, because Nico would not acceept defeat. We high fived as we waved the money in they're faces.<p>

"No fair you hustled us." He accuses.

"When?" I ask.

"I asked if he played before and he said no."

"No I said once or twice which isnt a lie you just didnt ask how good i was." Luke says innocently. We laugh and got the guys back to the V.I.P section. We danced around for a while and ordered drinks and wings. Some one was talking to Bison but Bison was blockign my view of who, so just assumed it was our food.

"Foods here." Beck says rubbing his hands together, but when Bison steps aside to let the person in it's the one person i wasnt prepared to see yet. My chest tightened and I gasped suddenly feeling low on air. Nico turns away from talkign with Luke to see what caused my actions.

"Oh Shit!" He says.

****

**OKAY THAT WAS PART ONE PART 2 WILL BE UP WHEN IM DONE WITH THE DISHES TONIGHT HOPEFULLY SO QUICK REVIEWS TO ENCOURAGE_ ME TO PUT IT UP!_**


	19. Boys Night part 2 So u can keep knockin!

**SO HERE I AM THANKS TO REVIEWS AND MANY THREATS OF HARMING ME, ILUV YOU GUYS! nO SERIOUSLY THOUGH WITH OUT YOU GUYS THIS STORY WOULD PROBABLY BE NOTHING SO THANKS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy Pov<strong>_

"Oh Shit!" He says. She sits next to me on the couch in her tight mini skirt, and tight fitted shirt. damn she looks good! _Why, why, why? _

"Hey Percy long time no see." She throws her silky brown hair over her shoulders.

"H-hey Ca-ca-" Beck hits me on the back. "Calypso." I get out and turn to Beck. I nodd a little thanks he just nodds back.

"At loss of words I see." She says running a finger up my arm. _I swear i have the worse luck ever!_

"Umm..." I tried to form words but it was too hard to do.

"Uhh guys i dont think you've met yet." Nico says stepping in. "Beck, Luke this is Calypso."

"Yo.' Beck said.

"Uh hey." Luke said he had a look of uneasy in his eyes but i couldnt really focus on it right now.

"Hey boys, Nico nice to see you again."

"Yeah wish i could say the same." He says in the same tone. She smiles sarcastically at him then turns back to me. "So P.J how you been?"

"Well since you kicked my heart in the ass i've been dandy." I say.

"Yeah sorry about that we should just talk about it. How about over a dance." Before I could protest she had me pulled out t the dance floor and ofcourse because of my luke it was a slow song playing. She wrapped her arms around my neck but not before she placed my hands on her hips.

"So listen im sorry about what happened years ago but i know you heard about me going to G.H." I nodded, my face as emotionless as can be. "Well i was hopping we could pick back up you know."

"Yeah that cant happen." I get out.  
>"Awe come on, P.J. Remember all the fun we had, music we made, that one night at Montuk we-"<p>

"I have a girlfriend Calypso." I interrupt her.

"So i've heard that Annie girl." I was shocked. How could she possibly know, half our friends dont even know.

"I have ways of finding out things Percy." She says answering the unsaid question. "Tell me do you really thing she can replace me that nerd. Can she sing like me, does she know you like me," she started to sound suductiveas as she ran her hand up an down my arm. "Can she make you feel the way i can?" I stop her motions right on track.

"Calypso you hurt me okay. You hurt me bad and you cant just come back and expect me to drop the relationship im in to get back with you." I said. She opened her mouth to reply but the DJ's voice interrupted her.

"So i've just got word thet the guys of Connect 3 are in the house." The people erupt into cheering. "Percy Jackson." Theu spot light finds it's way to me. "And Nico Di' Angelo." Another spot light hits Nico. "How about a song guys?"

"Uhh I dont think so not tonight guys it's just you know a chill night." I said.

"Aww ccome on you can sing a song to your girlfriend right there."

"She's not my girlfriend." I protested but it was effortless because the people had now talking up the chant for a song. I was higjly irritated at this but then and idea hit me. "Okay one song." I say and they cheer. I lean down into Calypso's ear and whisper: "Dont go anywhere." She smiles and nodded at me. I turn to the guys who look at me funny.

"You agreed to sing why?" Nico asked.

"I've got an idea but i need you guys to help me."

"How?" Beck asks narrowing his eyes.

"Beck play Drums, Luke bass, Nico electric guitar and back up."

"Umm okay as long as im not singing." Beck agrees.

"Okay." Luke says.

"Alright man you know i got your back but what do you have planned?" Nico askes.

"Just follow my lead and try to keep up." We head on stage and I look straight at Calypso. "This song goes out to the girl in back." I say pointign out at her. She smiles but only if she knew. _Ahh what a daumbass._

(Percy- italic, **Nico-Bold, All-_italic/bold_**_)_

I picked up the acustic and started up.

_I'm lost in a world that rattles my brain _  
><em>I'm cleaning up my life from the mess you made <em>  
><em>Oh o, Woah oh-oh o <em>

I give Nico his signal to come in.

**My soul's in dept but my bills are payed**  
><strong> I'd give anything just to make an escape <strong>  
><strong>Oh-oh o, Woah oh-oh o<strong>

_So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin' _  
><em>Baby you're knockin' But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in<em>  
><em> Not again <em>

**So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin' **  
><strong>But baby you're better off walking 'Cause I ain't gonna let you in <strong>  
><strong>Never again, no not again<strong>

I was shocked to see Luke join in singing.

_(L) So, so long honey there's no debate _  
><em>We lived in a dream then faced to fate <em>  
><em>Oh o, Woah oh-oh o<em>

I was even more shocked when Beck joined in

**(B) And I'm scared to engage** **so I stare at the stage **  
><strong>And poor out my heart to the blank of a page <strong>  
><strong>Oh o, Woah oh-oh o<strong>

_(L) Ah ah ah _  
><em>So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'<em>  
><em> Baby you're knockin' But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in <em>  
><em>Not again<em>

**(B) So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'**  
><strong> But baby you're better off walking 'Cause I ain't gonna let you in <strong>  
><strong>Never again, no not again<strong>

_I went out on a limb again_

**I guess I had to lose to win**

_(L) I was too confused to know which way to turn_

**(B) And she could be a millionare**

_Be a model I don't care_

**'Cause baby there's nobody home Nobody's home, yeah**

_So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin' _  
><em>Baby you're knockin'<em>  
><em> But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in Not again <em>  
><em>So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin' <em>  
><em>But baby you're better off walking '<em>  
><em>Cause I ain't gonna let you in <em>  
><em>Never again, no not <em>_again_

We finished and everyone was cheering and screaming. Calypso's face was red with anger and i knew she was pissed, which made me essentialy happy. The guys waved out , smiled for the cameras and all that stuff.

"Whoa." Luke says. "And you guys do this on a regular basis."

"Usually." I said. He grinned.

"Nice." I luaghed adn patted his back. I've decided he's not so bad, after all.

"If either of you say anything about me singign i'll kill you." Beck warns. We all nodd but a smile played on his lips

"Hey think the girls are havign more fun than us?" Nico asks. We all stopp to think for a minute before making and unanimous decisioon.

"Nah!" We say together than laugh.


	20. After, Drama, and Music class

_**ALRIGHT PEOPLE OF FANFICTION ADN BEYOND. i AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I PROMISSE IT WAS WORTH IT...WELL MAYBE LOL JP. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**_

_Percy pov_

We stumbled around walking into the dark house. Someone ran into something causign noise.

"Quiet." I told who ever it was. "we dont want to wake the girls." Just then the lights flashed on. I froze in my steps causign the other guys to run into me. the girls were all standing there with their hands on their hips.

"Umm hey." I said.

"Hey?" Annabeth said. "Hey? Do you know what time it is it's 4 am."

"Umm we didnt really ask but thanks for the news flash." Nico said causing all to erupt in laughter. We were quickly shut up when Annabeth turned and glared at us.

"Wait a minute." Thalia said. she walked up and examined all of us. A scowl was sketched on her face as she went from each of us ending with me, and her eyes went wide.  
>"You guys are drunk."<p>

"We are not." Nico said but his words were slightly slurred. Thalia just started at him.

"Okay so Nico's drunk but we only had a few drinks." Luke said.

"Oh gods! How did yo ueven get some?" Bianca asked.

"Why? Are you trying to get some?" Nico asked her.

"Shut up idiot. Now Percy answer the question."

"When we left Pyro we went to the Stolls house and we had a few sdrinks there."

"YOU DROVE AFTER DRINKING!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"okay one, ow and two, no. Travis and Conner drove us home."

"Charlie?" Selina said slowly. Beck was flexing his biceps and poking it with his fingers.

"Huh?"

"How many drinks did you have?"

"Dont know but arent my muscles huge."

"Alright give me your keys." He handed he's keys over to her. "come on you can stay at my house tonight my moms out." She walked out followed by him.

"What about you Luke?" Thalia asked.

"what about me?"

"Yeah come on i'll ive you a ride home."

"no need to I told him he could stay in aguest room." I said. The girls stared at me surprised.

"Umm...okay then follow me to the room." Thalia walked up the stairs still givign me weird looks.

"I'll help this idiot to bed before he passes out." Bianca says helping Nico walk up the steps. That left just me and Annabeth. I smiled at her but her face remained emotionless. she shook her head and walked up the stair to her room.

"Wait up." I walked after her into her room. "so your not sleepign with me tonight?"

"Percy your drunk."

"I'm not drunk i'm just not sober." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Percy get out adn go to bed."

"But i dont want to." I pulled her closer wrappping my arms around her waist.

"Per-mmmm" I cut her off by capturing her lips with mine. She pulled back a while after though. "Percy you need to go."

"Is that what you want?" She nodded. I started kissing on her neck down to her colar bone. Her breath hitched adn i could hear her sigh in enjoyment. "Are you sure?" I said against her skin.

"Mmmm...yes." Her voice said yes but her head was shaking no. I just continued to kiss her untill she pulled me back. "Percy."

"Okay, i'm going." I said backing out the room. I left and went to my room. Ms O'Leary was at the foot of my bed fast asleep. I got on adn didnt waist time falling asleep. My dreams were filled with a certain blonde haired, gray eyed girl.

**-I AM A LINE BREAK TAKIng YOU TO SCHOOL MONDAY MORNIGN OKAY, OKAY!**

"Thanks coach." i said. I let the guys convince me to try out so i was now getting the einfo for after school. I was getting ready to walk out when Luke called my name.

"Hey." He said. We were on soem good terms since the other night. we were'nt best friends or anythign just okay with each other.

"Wassuo man."

"what you doin here?"

"Getting theh try out info from coach."

"Oh." He said it with is voice sort of tight. Before he could say another word his phone rang. "Hello...yeah what was that about?...No what now?...hold on...bye."

"Sorry Percy got to go." He ran out the doors and down the hall. _Weird! _I thought but pushed it aside adn went to go find Annabeth. She was sitting out in the quad under a tree readign a book. I decided to sneak up on her and make her jump. I crept aaround the tree and stood behind her ready to jump out when she completely ruined it.

"Hey seaweed brain." She said with out looking up from her book. _What the hell?  
><em>  
>"How did you know it was me?"<p>

"Face it boys are as stealthy as water buffolos."

"Whatever, so guess what."

"What?"

"I've decided to try out for thr swimm team."

"really thats great."

"Yeah so i was hoping you'd be at the try-outs to cheer me on."

"Do i look like a cheerleader to you?" I stepped back and looked at her sideways.

"Well you'd deffinately look good in one of those uniforms so..." She threw her book at me adn laughed.

"Dont even think that i will ever become a cheerleader for one second Jackson."

"Alright, alright no cheerleader." I held up my hands in defense.

"Good come on lets go to class." We started for class and walked back inside.

"What about just for Holloween." I said. She pushed me into the wall and kept walkign off as i laughed.  
>All my classes were basically boreing. We got homework in Algebra and an project in Greek Mythology. We went to lunch adn people kept goign on about some new girl adn how cute she was or whatever. I tried my best not to pay attention to it knowing who that girl would be.<p>

"Hey people." Travis said.

"Perty boys." Conner said grinning idioticly.

"Shut up!. " Beck, Nico, Luke, and I all said.

"What are they talkign about?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." Beck said.

"They guys got drunk saturday night." Thalia said.

"What no way." Leo said.

"How coem i wasnt invited." Jason said adn Piper elbowed him in the side.

"Jason!"

"Oh right i mean umm... no i was right the first tiem how coem i want invited?" He got hit again by Piper and we all laughed.

"So you guys hear about the new girl?" Annabeth asked. I tensed, and i saw Thali, and nico look at me.

"Uhh what about her?" Thalia asked.

"Apparently she's someone famous soem singer i think but they didnt say her name. you guys know anything about it?" Every one at the table was now lookign at us  
>expectantly.<br>t  
>"Umm..." I started then thank the gods the bell rang. "Time for class.". The three of us rushed off to class leavign the others in confussion. I knew it was only a matter of time before i had to tell them, especially Annabeth but I just wasnt ready yet.<br>I went to Swimming which always goes by fast. durign the time i had to think i decided i was going to tell Annabeth about Calypso next class period.

The bell rang and i walked out the door and walked down to the arts side of the building. I stood outside and waited for Annabeth to come out of Architect class. When she came out she was talkign to a guy. He was blonde, and some what muscular probably a basketball player. They were in a really interestiing conversation it would seem. He hugged her before walking in a differrent direction. Annabeth saw me and smiled.

"Hey Seaweed brain."

"Hey Wise girl."

"What are you doing here?"

"I uhh.. something i wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh okay what is it?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you about- Shit!"

"Umm what?" She asked. I had stopped walking and interrupted our talk because we were now at the music room and standing there talkign to Aphrodite was the devil her self. She grinned and winked at me.

"Hey Percy." She said before turnign back to aphridite. I stood there just staring at her for a while before realizing Annabeth was still there.

"Do you know her?" She asked.

"I ummm kind of its complicated." i said.

"Class please take your seats." Aphrodite said. Annbaeth adn I made our way oveer to our seats by Thalia and Nico.

"Did you?" Nico asked. I nodded.

"Sorry." THalia said.

"what are you guys talkign about?"Annabeth asked. She had adn frown on her face. I knew how much she hated not knowing things.

"Class i would like to introduce yo uti our new student Calypso." Aphrodite said. alot of the class went into whispers about her. Some looked at me probably rememberign how we use to be the 'it' couple. Aphrodite was givign me a sympathetic look.

"Oh thats who she is." Annabeth said then frowned and i k new she made the connection. "Didnt you two..."

"Yeah we uhh did."

"Right." She said.

"Hey everyone im happy to be at your school and see my old friends Connect 3 again." Nico rolled his eyes, Thalia sneered and glared at her, while i just sat there emotionless face. I looked over at Annabeth who was frowning noticable. Calypso so me look over at Annabeth and raised and eyebrow at me.

"Anyways its time to put you in a group." Aphrodite said. Calypso sang a few bars and her voice was just as good as ever. It still sounded sweet and beautiful as the day we met. Back then it brung me joy but now all it brings is pain. "Well unfortunately you're going to be in group one with the trio and Annabeth. " She smiled at us adn took a seat near soem guys that were drooling over her.

"Okay class now about the talent show projects we talked about. since Calypso was not here last time i will go over it again. You and your group will put on a performance at the schools talent show. If you have already signed up doing an act already that is still okay you just need to let me know so i can situate your time slots. So get with your groups and go over that." Everyone split up into there groups going off to different sections of the room.

Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and I went and situated ourselfs on the stage. Calypso walked up after shortly. She was wearing a Black one shoulder shirt, white skinni jeans, some small heeled boots and accesories. We stood together looking at her. THalia stood arms crossed glarign at her, Nico stood hands in pocket emotionless, Annabeth was standing like Thalia but her hands were in her back pockets.

"So i dont believe we've met." She said. "P.J arent you going to introduce us." Annabeth turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"P.J?" she asked.

"Stands for Percy Jackson his name." she said slowly as if she was dumb.

"I know what his name is and im not dumb so you dont need to talk to me like that." Annabeth said through clenched jaws.

"Sorry you are a blonde and all."

"And your in danger of being in the hostpital." Annabeth said starting to take a step closer.

"Whoa Wise girl." I said putting my arm in front of her.

"Yeah Annie as much as i'd love to see that we dont need blood all over the stage." Thalia said.

"Yeah Annie save your blood." Calypso said.

"I was talking about yours." THalia sneered.

"Anyways about this project." Nico said.

"Yeah Nico's right." I said.

"Fine," Calypso said. "I think Percy and I should do a duet."

"Percy and i are already doing a duet." Annabeth said.

"Then what are Nico and Thalia doing?"

"Playing Guitar and Drums." I said.

"We could use a back up guitar." Thalia said.

"I dont play guitar."

"Dont or cant?"

"It's a stupid instriment."

"No such thing, just stupid people." Annabeth said.

"Whatever blondie."

"It's not fault your not smart enough to play an easy instrament like the guitar. And your calling me a dumb blonde."

"She's a dumb ass brunet." Thalia added.

"Okay." I said. "It looks liek we're not going to get anything done today. There's only 15 minutes left in class anyway why dont we just call it done."

"Fine with me." Calypso said.

"Whatever." Annabeth said. She jumped off stage and walked out of class. I looked at Aphrodite she nodded at me. I grabbed both of our things and ran after her.

**SO THAT WAS THAT NEXT CHAPTER IN THE NEXT 2 DAYS OR SO. reVIEW BECAUSE I THINK I'LL DIE IF YOU DONT JP BUT NOT REALLY.**


	21. Talks, Pizza, and a French hottie!

**SO OKAY GUYS IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE IVE BEEN BUSY. i HAD ORIENTEERING THIS PAST SATURDAY AND IT WAS TOTALLY KICK ASS WE WENT SWIMMING AT THE LAKE AFTER. IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THAT IS GOOGLE IT! LOL JP BUT ITS REALLY FUN GO TRY IT OUT SOME TIME SO IM GOING TO COUNTINUE ON NOW.**

_Annabeth __pov_

_UGH! Stupid Calypso. _I stomped furiously out the class, the school, and into the quad by the pond. I picked up a few rocks and skipped them in an attempt to calm myself down but it was an epic fail. When i looked into the pond all i saw was Calypso's smug looking face. I threw a rock at her face causing the image to ripple with a splash.

"Stupid smug bitch! Oh look at me i'm Calypso, im a great singer. Hey P.J lets sing a duet together." I mocked in her voice. "P.J sounds stupid anyway." I grummbled and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I was never that crazy about either." A familiar voice said from behind. I knew exactly who it was so there was no need to turn around.  
>"Actually," the voice continued as a heard the sound of his feet hitting the grass as he walked to me. "I prefer Seaweed brain over all of them. Kelp head, Brain boy, Aqua Man, and especially P.J."<p>

I snorted. "Who would ever call you Brain boy?"

"My last step-dad but thats besides the point." He was directly behind me now. We wrapped his arms around my waiste and placed his chin on my shoulder. I could see our reflection through the water and the instense look he was giving me. "You okay?"

I wanted to scream No, but my mouth formed the word, "Yes."

"Liar. Dont lie to me Wise girl."

"Okay so im not. You should have told me about her, a warning or something."

"I wasnt ready to go there yet."

"And now?" He pulled away from our hug and lead me over to the benches. With a big sigh he began talking.

"Okay so long or short version?"

"Short. "I'd rather not hear of everythiing you guys did." He nodded.

"Calypso and I started dating around the time I was 14. We went out for about 2 years and then some before we broke up." I motioned for him to continued.  
>"A few weeks after me and the other two's big 16 birthday bash I caught her cheating on me. I was hurt bad, really bad because I had...cared for her so much. I was even considering renaming the band so she could join us. Well now its almost a year latter adn her she is showing up once more."<p>

I stayed quiet as I let it all sink in. When he said cared i know he really ment love because he was hesitant. HE chose his words extra carefully for my sake. Iknow he's seen other people before me but i cant say it still didnt hurt a little.

"So do you still...have feelings for her?" He snapped his head up fast to meet my eyes.

"No! Absolutly, one hundered percent not." He said but I still had some doubts adn I guess it was obvious in my face. "You dont believe me do you?"

"Well...its not that it just that...i mean she was obviously somehing big. You guuys were obviously pretty serious."

"She was...we were. I'm not goign to even try to lie to you on that. She did mean a lot to me, but you mean so much more. Your bigger to me than she was for me," He moved my hand over his left side chest. "your closer to my heart than anyone else." I stared at him for a second before replying back.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it to me." I smirked to him. He smiled and stood bringing me up with him.  
>He pulled me by the waiste a little forcefully but it was in a good way. He crashed his lips onto mine and kissedme hungrily. I kissed him back just as eagerly, bringign my hands to his head. I laced my fingers through his silky blak hair, tugging lightly at momments. He moved his hands so one was on the small of my back and the other just lightly above my butt. He liked my bottem lip and I parted them. Our toungs wrestled for the upper hand but we eventually had to pull away from lack of oxygen. We both stood there breathing heavily as we tryed to recompose ourselves.<p>

"Believe me now?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said and we both laughed. The bell rang shortly after the bell rang. "Thats our cue." I said. He nodded and snuck in one more quick kiss before kids started flowing out of classes.

We went on to Study hall as if nothing had happened, and then after school we all went out to the Pizza Palace, well after Percy's first day of try-outs we did. Me, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Beck, Katie, and Travis, were all sitting at the table talking and stuff. Percy was stuffign his mouth with an Pineapple pizza.

"Travis stop before you choke or something." Katie told him because of the way he was eating.

"Thats right Katie save your boyfriend from himself." Nico said and she turned to glare at him.

"He/She is not my Boyfriend/Girlfriend!" They said at the same time together then blushed. We started laughing at them. From the other end of the Pizza place I saw Selina walk in.

"Hey Lina!" I said. She caught sight of me adn smiled but it didnt last long. A guy wallked in after her. He was tall, blonde, well muscled, and pretty handsome. I was shocked when he followed her over to our table.

"Umm Hey guys this is Octavian Janeper, Octavian these are my friends, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Katie, Travis, and Charlie." She said. _Hmm weird she didnt introduce him as boyfriend._

"_Bonjour belles déesses et les gars." _He said to us. I giggled knowing French and what he said. Percy raised and eyebrow and I covered up my giggles with a cough.

"Sorry but we dotn speak french dude." Nico said.

"He said Hello beautiful goddesses and guys." I informed the others. Thalia and Katie giggled a little and said hello. THe guys just looked unimpressed. Percy moved slightly closer, travis glared at Octavian, And Beck was already glaring at him just more intencely.

"Yes, I see you speak French." He said to me.

"Just a little." I said.

"Umm well Octavian is the son of a friend of my mother. I hope its okay if he just joins us for pizza. WE shrugged adn invited him to sit but Beck stood.

"Selina can I talk to you outside?" he said through clenched fists. She followed him outside the the place and into the parking lot. From the window at our table we could see them argueing in the parking lot. It was pretty awkward because no one was talking.

"Ahem uhh..." Thalia said. Octavian's phone started ringign so he excused hiself. When he was gone we all turned to Travis.

"Okay so what do you know?" I asked.

"Why are they argueing?" Percy asked.

"And what does frenchy over there have to do with it?" Nico asked.

"What makes you think I know?" He asked. WE all stared at him until he gave in.

"You hear any and everything that goes on at Goode." Katie said.

"Alright, alright. He's the son of a famous French diplomatic. His family is high stats, like royalty type stuff, plus he's loaded."

"And you learned this just from gossip around school?" Thalia asked.

"That and..." He held up a small rectangle brown object. "I went through his wallet." We rolled our eyes at him.

"Doesnt explain the arguing love birds." Percy pointed out.

"Well do the math." I said. "Her mom's rich."

"Loaded." Nico said.

"Shallow." Thalia added.

"Hot!" Travis said grinning stupidly. "What?"

"Dude thats my sister." PErcy said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Only step."

"Still."

"Anyways like I was saying. She obviously wants to get Selina and Octavian together."

"Well...that could be an option." Percy said.

"But doesnt she know that she's with Beck?" Nico asked.

"Probably not. You know Becks dad is Hepheaestus, Aphrodite might not aproove of that." PErcy said. Before wwe could continue on Octavian came back.

"I'm sorry for that but that was my father calling wondering where i was." He said.

"Thats okay." I said. Just then Selina came back in followed by Beck both looked very angry.

"Sorry guys but we've got to go.:" she said to us.

"So your just going to go?" Bek sadi angrily.

"Yeah. Come on Octavian your fathers at my house waiting." Selina brushed passed Beck and to the door.

"Umm it was nice meeting you all." Octavian said and walked to follow her. Katie elbowed Travis in the side.

"Ow fine. Hey Dude." He turned back around. "You dropped your wallet." Octavian looked flustered but turned around and gathered his things quickly.

"Ugh I cant believe that guy." BEck said angrily.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Her mom is trying to set her up with that french, pretty boy prick."

"Has she said to her mom anything you know about you?" Nico asked. He laughed sarcastically.

"Of course not her mom with blow her top."

"So whats she going to do?" Katie asked.

"Her mom is having her go on a date with him to see how things go or whatever."

"okay so she goes on the date just you know and tell her mom it wont work out." Nico says.

"Yeah but if she does that her mom already has three others waiting."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Dude thats tough." Nico said.

"I know and now we just had this huge arguement and she's pissed at me."

"Well you know what you have to do." Katie said.

"Apologize and some flowers?" He asked.

"Bigger." Thalia said.

"Huge appology, flowers, candy, and jewlery?"

"Try something, not so expensive, but very heartfelt, and special." I said. He looked at us with wide eyes.

"Please no." He begged.

"Sorry buddy." Nico said patting his back.

"Theres got to be another way." He tryed.

"Afraid not." Percy added.

"Great just great." He dropped his head down onto the table with a groan.

"Gods Beck man up." Travis said rolling his eyes. we all tunred to him but he only shrugged. The waiter came over with our check and laid it on the table.

"35 dollars i got it." Percy said reachign for his pocket.

"Oh no leave it to me." Travis said. He reached into a wallet and pulled out a 50."

"Wow Travis i'm impressed." Katie said.

"Thank you katie-kat."

"Dont call me that Stoll." She warned adn he just winked at her.

"Wait a minute." Percy said feeling around in his pockets. "Is that my wallet?"

"Umm..."

"Give that to me you pocket picking bastard." Percy snatched back his wallet and we laughed at him.

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE THAT WAS THE CHAPTER SO LOOKS LIKE BECK HAS SOME WORK TO DO. REVIEW TO GUESS WHAT HE WILL DO THE FIRST 3 WILL GET A SPOT IN A CHAPTER I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN BUT IT'S NOT SUPPOSE TO COME ALONG UNILL LATTER ON IN THE BOOK. ANYWAYS REVIEW REVIEW!**


	22. Beck's Song 2 you!

_**Annabeth pov**_

I peaked out from behind the closed stage curtains.

"Are they out there?" Nico asked. I pulled back and nodded.

"Yeah first table to the left." I said.

"Remind me again how you ever got all four of them here." Percy said.

"I just convinced Aphrodite it would be a good idea for her, Selina, Octavian, and his father to all go out to eat at this amazing new resturaunt thaat has live acts."  
>Beck came walking on back stage pacing back in forward.<p>

"Beck chill." Nico said.

"Chill, im chill. Whats there not to be chill about." He paced back and forward breathing shalllow.

"Hey guys everythings ready." Thalia said walking back on to the stage.

"Alright lets do this. Beck you ready?" Percy asked.

"No!"

"Great!" He said patting him on the back. "Go stand off to the side of the stage." Beck followed as he was instucted. Nico got on the drums, Thalia got on keyboard, Percy jumped on the base, and I was going to sing back up for Beck. Percy motioned for the stage hand to pull open the curtains. When he did many people gasped, and I saw the confused look on Selina's face.

_Oh if she thinks thats the only surprise happening shes dead wrong!_

"Hello ladies and gents." Percy said into the mic. He was greeted with some cheers and some 'I love you Percy!' from fan girls._Yeah i dont think im going to ever get use to that._

"As some of you already know i'm Percy Jackson and we are Connect 3, and this is my friend Amnabeth Chase." I glared at him because i did nt really want any attention. The people cheered either way.  
>"Your probably wondering what we're doing here, well i think my friend Can answer that for me."<br>Beck walked on stage from the left side carrying an red electric guitar.  
>I saw Selina's eyes just about pop out her face.<p>

"Uh hi. My names Beck and to make a long story short i've got a song I want to sing. I'ts for some one special and I hope I still havent lost her."  
>Nico hit the sticks and Thals started playing.<p>

(Song To You- Victorious)  
><strong>(Beck-bold,<strong> _Annabeth- italic_, _Both- italic underline**)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't wear designer clothes<br>I don't go to the finest schools  
>But, I know I ain't no fool baby<br>I may not be a star  
>I'm not driving the sickest car<br>But, I know **_I can make you happy baby_

Beck looked at Seilina as he continued to sing.  
><strong><br>I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to  
>Your heart, not material things<strong>

_I'll give you my song_  
><em><span>These words to you<span>_  
><em><span>Sing you what I feel<span>_  
><em><span>My soul is true.<span>_  
><em><span>I don't have the world<span>_  
><em><span>Can't give it to you girl<span>_,**  
>But all that I can do <strong>_(All that I can do**)  
><strong>Is give this song to you_

Nah Nah  
><span>Nah Nah<span>  
><span>Nah Nah<span>

**Yeah I know that you are blessed**  
><strong>But there's something you're missing yet<strong>  
><em>Your own melody... oh baby<br>_**  
>I don't know what you been used to<strong>  
><strong>Never been with a girl like you<strong>  
><strong>But, I can give you a love that's true too<strong>  
><strong>Your heart, not material things<strong>

**I'll give you my song**  
><strong>These words to you<strong>  
><strong>Sing you what I feel<strong>  
><strong>My soul is true<strong> _(My soul is true)_  
><strong>I don't have the world<strong>  
><strong>Can't give it to you girl<strong> _(can't give it too you girl)_  
><strong>But all that I can do<strong> _(All that I can do)_  
><strong>Is give this song to you<strong>

All guitar playing stopped leaving only the drums and keyboard playing. Percy, Nico and I clapped along in beat and the audience started to do it also. Beck Jumped down from the stage adn walked over to Selina's table. He grabbed hold of her hand and continued to sing.

**I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby**_(Give this song to you)_  
><strong>What I cant say, I'll sing it. <strong>(Give this song to you)  
><strong>Oh, Oooh, Oooooh <strong>(Give this song to you)**  
>I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby<br>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true**

Guitar started to pick back up and BEck came back onto the stage.

**I'll give you my song** _(Song)_  
><strong>These words to you<strong> _(Words)_  
><strong>Sing you what I feel<strong> _(Yeahh)_  
><strong>My soul is true x2<strong>  
><strong>I don't have the world<strong>  
><strong>Can't give it to you girl<strong>  
><strong>But all that I can do<strong> _(All that I can do)_  
><strong>Is give this song to you<strong>

Beck finished the song and everyone clapped. Selina had tears in her eyes as she jumped out her seat and ran onto the stage. She all but tackled Beck to the floor in a choke worthy hug. She kissed him multiple times on his face, cheeks, and lips.

"I love you lina and want you to never forget it." He told her.

"I ," She reached and grabbed the mic. " I love you too Charlie!" She said into it and looked her mother dead in the eyes. Aphrodite looked at her fool of confusion. Octavian was smirking as if he expected this, while his father was more like Aphrodite.

Everyone clapped even louder as Selin aand Beck kissed again. I looked at Percy and smiled. He winked at me and we all joined into the clapping too. _Well I guess its safe to say mission complete!_

**SORRY I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I'VE GOT ALOT OF THINGS ON MY MIND RIGHT NOW AND ITS JUST HECTIC MY CUZZIN TRIPPIN WE KEEP FALLIN OUT N WE ARE TOO CLOSE TO FIGHTING RITE NW SO I JUST NEED A BREATHER I'LL UPDATE AS SOOON AS I CAN BUT RITE NOW I NEED TO GO DO SOMETHING PHTSICAL TO RELEASE MY ANGER! **

**PLZ REVIEW THOUGH**


	23. The Room and Rituals

**PERCY****POV**

After the song Beck sang to Selina, she told her mom about them. Well, i mean how else was she suppose to explain him singing to her on stage in front of everyone. _Oh mom this is my friend charlie he was bored so he just decided why not sing Selina a song. _Yeah I could see exactly how that would go. Aphrodite turned out to be okay with it actually. She said she was just happy that Selina was happy. After that, we werent too keen on watching Selina and Beck suck faces so we left and went to the Stolls house.

When Beck was singing to Selina I couldnt help but feel a little guilty. I mean here was Beck singing - something he rarely does by the way- in front of his girlfriednd's mom and other strangers, when I couldnt even tell my frineds me and Annabeth were dateing. She deserves better, to be in a relationship thats not hidden from our friedns and family.

We were walking into the Stolls house now and I looked over at Annabeth who was walking with Thalia. she must have felt someones eyes on her because she turned around. When she caught my eyes she smiled at me. I couldnt help the smile that creeped onto my face. _Soon! _I silently promissed as i watch her walk in. _Soon i'll let everyone know!  
><em>But of coursee I didnt know it was going to be sooner than I realized.

Anyways we all walked in and Conner greeted us.

"Hey guys!" He said.  
>We chorused our hey's and he directed us down the hall. At the end there was one single room. It had double doors that were painted blue. In the middle of the doors was...umm...what had Annabeth called it again?...A Cadeus! Yeah that was it! There was a Cadeus painted on the door in white.<p>

"What up with the special door?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah adn where's Travis?" Nico asked.

"Dont worry my dear friends for your answers will be answered shortly." He said. "Behind these door lays the most sweetest place known to teen kind...well probably teen guys but still. Behind theses two doors is the best place in the house, better than the coolest thing you can think of. So cool its worthy of Mount Olympus!" He kept rantign on adn on about how cool the room was I was startign to act up due to my ADHD. I looked over at Thalia who had on an slightly aggitated look. I caught her attention and raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked getting the gist of my thoughts. All at once me and her just pushed past Conner as he was still talking adn pushed open the doors.

"Hey, I wasnt done preping yet!" He whinned.

When we walked in I stopped in my tracks.

"Whoa!" Nico breathed out.

"I know!" I said.

"Oh come on guys it cant be thath-oh my god its heavan!" Beck said.

The room was awesome! First off it was like super huge, like the size of my whole pool house-which is pretty big- and then some. There was a small stage with a few instriments. A Pool table and an Air hockey table. There were at least 4 different t.v's all flatscreens. 3 of the t.v's had any known game system hooked up to them. Wii, Play stations, Game cube, X-box 360 and kinect. The very last t.v was bigger than the others so my guess was it was for watching t.v and movies.

There was a book case type thing against the wall with games and movies loaded all onto it. They were stacked like books on all 7 rows filing up every bit of space. There were laptops on little stnds that looked like they folded into the walls. Speaking o fthe walls there were a few...uh posters on them. Posters of half naked girls in some...ahem interesting poses. Now dont get me wrong i'm not the type of guy that owns those types of posters or magazines but im still a guy.

"You like?" Conner asked grinning at us.

"YEAH!" Me, Nico and Beck chorused.

"This is cool but its just another guy cave." THalia said rolling her eyes.

"And thats what makes it cool." I said.

"That and the posters." Nico leaned over adn whispered to where only BEck adn I could hear. We grinned adn nodded at him chuckleing slightly.

"What was that Nico?" Selina asked.

"Oh umm he said that all it needs is a coaster." Beckk said. "You know like roller coaster babe."

"Mmhmm." Selina said narrowing her eyes at him.

Nico pointed out to us a ceertain poster on the wall. There was a girl dressed in an bikini on the beach. She was sitting in the sand infront of the water. Her right leg was crossed over her left adn she was making an flirtatious smile. She had nothing on Annabeth but she was still cute. It made me start thinking about Annabeth in her bikini. Now that would be a poster i'd like on my wall. I didnt realize we had been standing there just staring at it. I stood there arms crossed, Nico was leaning his elbow on my as was Beck on my other side.

"PERCY! Hello earth to Seaweed brain!" I heard Annabeth call. She along with the other girls were standing in front of us arms crossed or hands on hips, shaking their heads at us.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I said jumping back from my thoughts.

"You were staring at that poster."

"What pshh no i wasnt."

"Yes you were kelp head." Thalia said. "And so was Death breath and Muscle man over here."  
>Selin agasped and turned glaring at Beck.<p>

"CHARLIE!" She screamed. "I. Cant. Believe. You." She hit him with ever word. I know SElina's all girlie girl and all but, that prada wearing she-demon hit hard as hell.  
>Beck cringed away from her flying fists of fury. <em>You know im sure those freshly painted nails were registered as leathal weapons.<br>_  
>"Lena, w-wait...Ow...I...ow...just...ow!" He finally caught her by the wrists and she stopped. "Done?"<p>

"Yeah, sorry." BEck nodded and released her hands. She hit him one more time before running out the room. Nico and I started laughing as he ran after her.

"And what are you guys laughing at?" Thalia asked. Nico and I stopped laughing instantly.

"Lighten up Pinecone face, such a kill joy." Nico said. Thalia snarled at him. Nico realizing his mistake gulped. "10 second head start?"

"You get 5." She hissed at him. Nico ran out the room to who knows where , and Thalia soon after him.  
>Conner had ran off somewhere around the time Selina was beating BEck so now it was just me and Annabeth. I grinned at her but she just crossed her arms and looked at me.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"Seriously Seaweed brain." She said irritatedly.

"What are you mad or something."

"Uhh duh!. You were staring at that poster and your asking if i am mad." _Okay so iguess it does sound stupid when you put it that way._

"Oh come on Wise girl no need to get mad at that."

"Yeah you were only looking at a picture of another girl in a bikini."

"Listen yes i looked at the oicture but what I was thinking about was you. The whole time i sear all i could think about was you and how you looked in your bikini."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I said pulling her closer. "Your hair," I ran my hand through her princess curls. "Your neck," I gave her a quick but slow peck on the neck. "Your legs," I took my hands and ran them around her upper thighs. "your eyes," I kissed her closed eyelids and ran my lips down her cheek to over her lips. "and your lips." As if tired of all my teasing she moved her hands to the back of my head, and crashed her lips on to mine. It was a good passion filled kiss but it was cut short due to the foot steps heard down the hall and the girlish screams i heard knowing they were from Nico.

"So..." I said.

"So... come on let me kick yur ass at pool." She grinned at me evily.

"Your on Wise girl." We went over to the pool table and started playing. Five minutes into the game i learned my girlfriend was beast at this game when she almost had ever ball in. Luckily i was saveed from my embarrisment when everyone else came back. Katie, Jason, Leo, and Piper showed up too.

"Hey guys." Piper said.

"Sup." I greeted them.

"Sup isnt a greeting Percy, its what you do at dinner." Annabeth said.

"Dont be a smart alic Wise girl." I told her.

'You know iv'e never reallly got that anyways." Conner said.

"Well than your obviously not familiar with modern street talk man." Nico said. "Sup is short for Wassup."

"Which is short for What is up." Leo added.

"Which is short for What is happening." I added.

"Which is short for, How are events in your incredible dull world going today." Piper finished.

"So next year 'sup is going to be shortened to up then eventually to Puh?" Conner said.

"Now your catching on bro." Beck said. Jason started laughing.

"Can you see everyone going around greeting eachother with puh?" We laughed at the thought.

"Hey where is Travis?" Katie asked.

"When you call i come running Katie-kat." Travis said walking into the rooom. _Talk about perfect timing.  
>Katie rolled her eyes.<br>_  
>"I told you about your little nick name Stoll." She warned. He held up his hands in surrender.<p>

"Wassup guys!" He said.

"Puh!" WE all chorused then laughed. His face twisted into confusion.

"Umm okay sure..."

"So what do you guys want to do i'm getting bored." Leo said.

"I dont know I was just thinkin gabout watchign a movie or something." I said walkign over to where Annabeth was sitting on the couch. I dropped down next to her half of my body fallignon her.

"Watch it Seaweed brain." She pushed me playfully.

"I'm not really up for a movie, besides we are going Bowling." Selina said.

"Umm why?" Piper asked.

"Remember the play is tomorrow. "Piper nodded in understanding.

"So what does that have to do with bowling?" Thalia asked.

"Everytime one of us is doing a play we go out to bowlign the night before." Jason explained.

"Why?" I asked an he shrugged.

"It's just ritual i guess. Dont you guys have soemthign you do back stage before a show?" Katie asked. Thalia, Nico, and I all looked at eachother and laughed.

"Whats funny?" TRavis asked.

"We have a ritual but no way we are telling you guys." Nico said.

"Aww coem on we'll tell you ours." Leo said. We looked at eachother adn decieded we would.

"Okay so before a Show or whatever me and my bro always pull tricks on Katie." Travis said highfiving Conner. The said boy and his twin were hit numerous times by the said girl.

"Okay umm...before a performance or whatever I go outside if its raining and run around in it. "Jason said.

"What about if its not raining?" Annabeth asked.

"Well then I tunr on the sprinklers and ppretedn it is." We all laughed.

"Okay umm before a show I eat nice big bowl of cereal." Katie said. "Dont ask why its just my moms fault."

"Before a show i like to go shopping or bowling." Selina said.

"Before a show I like to go ride on my motorcycle." Beck said. "Since Selina here hardly ever lets me ride it."

"Charlie I told you its too dangerous."

"Anyways moving on." piper said. "Before A performance i ususally just watch one of my dad's many movies."

"Umm this is going to sound weird but before a performance i like to set things on fire." LEo said.  
>"WHAT?" We all yelled.<p>

"It's nothign big like burning down a house im saying like a ball of paper or something." We all relaxed and I let out a breath i didnt know i was holding in.

"Alright you pyro just be carefull." I said.

"Uh Percy a Pyro is some one who likes to blow things up." Annabeth said.

"I thought was the fire person."

"No thats an arsinist."

"Whatever Potatoe, potato."

"Nooo, Potatoe, Arsinist."

"So whats your Annie?" Thalia asked.

"Is it math problems?" TRavis asked and we all laughed.

"Har, har no its umm...dancing."

"What you dance?" Many of us asked.

"You dont have to act so shocked." She said.

"So come on whats Connect 3's ritual?" Piper asked.

"Umm...well before," Nico said.

"We go on stage we have..." Thalia added.

"An uhh...,rap battle" I said trying to cover it with a cough but ultimately failing. Everyone minus us three fell out laughing.

"W-wait you 3...r-r-rapping." Annbeth go out between breaths.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." I said. And with that they all laughed harder. I groaned and all we could do was wait. five minutes past before everyone had finally recomposed theirselves.

"Done?" Thalia asked. THey all nodded. "Good, let sgo bowling." We all cheered and started walking out the door. Annabeth pulled me back and let everyone else pass.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"So...ahem do i ever get to hear one of your raps?" Sh easked giggeling. I groaned and walked out following the others._I shouldnt have told her a thing!_

_**AGAIN SORRY AND I PROMISSE I WILL TRY HARDER TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. ON OTHER NEWS SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER CAN YOU BELIEVE IT I CANT WAIT IM GONT BE PARTYING ALL SUMMER- YOU KNOW WHEN IM NOT BABYSITTING MY LITTLE BROTHER BUT STILL. REVIEW PLZ AS ENCOURAGEMENT**_


	24. Biggest Fan and surprising the clan!

_**SO DUE TO MY AWESOME FANS I WILL UPDATE NOW!**_

Percy **pov**

We all went out to the Bowling Alley down town and played for like ever. Everygame we played was split up 6 on one and 5 in the other due to thr odd number of players. I learned a few things that night.

1) Selina was just as good at Bowling as she was at shopping.

2) Any games using angles or...any type of math equations Annabeth will WIN! Everytime!  
>and<p>

3) Dont place any bets on the game unless its on the side that has both Annabeth and Selina.  
>Now if you just remember those things you should be fine adn return home with your wallet still carrying money.<p>

I closed my locker door and headed down the hall. I walked into the cafeteria going to the line to get a Carmel frapeccino. I bought Annabeth one too knowign she would only just take mine if i didnt. I headed out to the quad to meet her. I spotted her sitting on the bench talking to the same blonde guy from the other day. He said soemthing and they started laughing. She placed her hands on his arm as she laughed at even more. Anger kind of boiled in me a little._ I wasnt jealous no way was I jealous. Pshh okay maybe a little but it was stupid. right?  
><em>  
>I walked up just as he was getting ready to leave.<p>

"Hey Seaweed brain!" Annabeth said standing to give me a hug.

"Got you a Carmel Frappe." I said holding it out.

"Ooo thanks your the best." She took a sip of the drink.

"Well i've got to go and make some modifications on these plans. Later Annie." The guy hugged Annabeth adn nodded to me as he walked past.

"Bye Malcom."

"So what you doing Wise girl?" I sat my bag down beside hers.

"Oh nothing Malcom and I were just going over some ground plans for this new green house we're designing for the Green Monsters."

"Yeah and the Green monsters would be?"

"The Go green club. You know the kids who go around and handle all the recyclign and tend to the school gardens not to mention this quad."

"Oh so basically the tree huggers?" I joked. She laughed and puashed me.

"Dont let Grover hear you call him that he might get offended."

"G-man's one of ' em? Should have known."

"Oh yeah him, Juniper, and Katie."

"Of course they are." I said rolling my eyes. The bell rang and we headed inside when a thought occured to me. "Uhh you go ahead and go to class im going to go adn talk to Selina real quick."

"Why?"

"I- didnt uh finish paying her all of her money from last night."

"Oh umm alright try not to be late though." I nodded and gave a her a quick hug. I watched her untill she dissapeared around the corner then I took off running to find Selina. I checked the Drama department first since thats where she would most likely be with the play going on after school. I ran into the practice theater room and found her talkign to Katie.

"No, no, no." She said. "The scarf is suppose to be pink not red."

"Right, thats what I told the stage crew." Katie said. "I'll go and get it right now. Oh hey Percy." She ran off somewhere. At hearing my name Selina looked up from her clip board.

"Percy!" She looked around a little. "What are you doing here?"

"What can I not just visit a freind?"

"Well yeah but arent you suppose to be in class?"

"Your point is?" She gave me 'the look' and a I gave. "Okay okay, so I need yoour help."

"With what?"

"Letting everyone know about me and Annabeth."

"Simple just tell them." She said and walked away as she started shecking things from her list.

"Wait," I said following after her dodging the many moving bodys. "I dont just want to do it that way. She deserves something huge. Something for everyone to see how crazy I am about her." Selina stopped in her tracks and tunred to me.

"Eeeek!"

"Ow watch the ears."

"Sorry but seriously like are you foreal?"

"Yeah Lina I am."

"Sweet okay I've got a good I dea but we're going to need help."

"Well it cant be any of our people I want it to be an complete surprise."

"Alright then hold on." She brought her thumb an dmiddle finger to her mouth and let loose the most loudest adn ear pierceing whistle ever. Everyone stopped moving instantly and looked at her. "Okay people listen up, we have a slight change in schedule. We're going to help my friend Percy here with a little...project!" She turned smiling to me as some of the people started to cheer and smirk.

I was staring to worry about if this would be a good idea. Well only one way to find out! _Gods help me!_

**_Hello people, why dont mind me im just a friendly page break is all taking you to lunch._  
><strong>

I was walking into the cafeteria with Annabeth and everyone else. We want and bought nachos and sat at the table with everyone else like normal.

"So what do you think about the play tonight?" Conner asked.

"what do you mean?" Travis asked.

"Are we going to it i mean?"

"Well of course we are Katie's in it." Travis said. Katie blushed slightly at the smile he was giving her. "I- I mean Katie, Piper, and Selina are all in it."

"Yeah sure thats what you mean." Jason said and we laughed.

"Hey speaking of Selina where is the Prada wearing Barbie?" Thalia asked.

"She said she had some things to work out or something like that." Beck said adn winked at me knowingly. I knew Selina was going to let it spill what I was planing to at least one person so I gave her permission to tell Beck. I felt my phone vibrate so pulled it out. It was text message from Selina.

**Hey every things set get ready!**

**-Selina**

I smiled to myself returning the phone back to my pocket.

"Hey I found Barbie." Annabeth said pointing on stage. Selina was infact on stage holing a mic.

"Whats she doing up there?" Leo asked.

"Hey people." She said into the mic and everyone directed their attwntion to her. "So everyone as you know im Selina. B" Some random guy wolf whistled.

"Watch it!" Beck growled loudly. Selina winked at him from stage.

"Anyways so like I was saying. My friend Percy here has a surprise he'd like to do so im just going to let him come up here." I looked around the table at the confused looks I was getting from everyone. They were really funny it I almost didnt hold down my laughs.

"What is she talking about?" Annabeth asked. I only winked at her making her scowl as I got up and jumped on stage. I hugged Selina.

"Make me cry." She whispered in my ear before going to sit next to Beck. I rolled my eyes.

"Wassup G.h!" I said into the mic adn was instantly greeted by cheers. "Well you all know me so lets skip that shall we." I motioned for the stage guy to pull back to curtain revealing the help Selina got for me.  
>"I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Jake Mason on the dj set and he's going to help me out a bit."<br>The reason I was useing a Dj set instead of the usuall instraments was because I made the music to this song using mixing beats on the computer. I went and grabbed the acoustic guitar from the side of stage.

"This song is called I'm your biggest fan and its for someone really special to me." I looked directly at Annabeth. She was into much of shock to register what was going on.  
>"Hit it Mason."<p>

The beat started and so did I on the guitar.

**_(Im your Biggest fan by Nick Jonas)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Never thought I would did it<strong>  
><strong>Never thought I could did it like that<strong>  
><strong>Did it like this<strong>  
><strong>Did it like everybody knows<br>****That we got something real, shawty**  
><strong><br>**Its true, everyone was always saying how me and Annabeth looked like a couple you know before we actually became a couple

**I know what I feel**  
><strong>so shout it like that<strong>  
><strong>shout it like this<strong>

Girls were swooning all over the place but I didnt pay any mind to them. I kept my eyes trained on Annabeth who was watching me with a wide grin on her lips.

**Listen up everybody knows but you so here it goes**  
><strong>Cause I never really noticed Took a while for me to see<strong>  
><strong>I'm Playing back the moments Now I'm starting to believe<strong>

I stepped down from the stage and girls rushed forward hopping they were the one i was singing to. When I kept walkign forward they looked sad and confused. They parted like the red sea as I walked to the table filled with Annabeth and my friends.

**That you could be at the show and know everyone**  
><strong>But it's you who makes me sing<strong>  
><strong>I may not know where we are, but I know who I am<strong>  
><strong>And Baby I'm your biggest fan<strong>

**Oooooh**

**Listen, every time you smile for me It Takes me a while**  
><strong>to bring myself back Cause you're all that<strong>  
><strong>And I just had to let you know<strong>

I sat down next to Annabeth Singing to her face to face. Everyone at our table were either whispering, going OMG, Saw that one coming, or my favorite one; About time Kelp head.

**That I'm screaming out in the crowd for ya I can be too loud,**  
><strong>Cause I don't care I let 'em all stare I just want everyone to know<strong>  
><strong>the truth it's only you<strong>

**I never really noticed Took a while for me to see**  
><strong>I'm Playing back the moments Now I'm starting to believe<strong>  
><strong>That you could be at the show and know everyone<strong>  
><strong>But it's you who makes me sing<strong>  
><strong>I may not know where we are, but I know who I am<strong>  
><strong>And Baby I'm your biggest fan<br>**  
>The beat kept going longer than i expected and I realized this was the long version I made when me and Nico were playing around and trying to add rapping to the song. Nico seemed to have realized because he started encouraging me to continue.<p>

"Rap!" He said.

"Uh..."

But it was too late all of my so called friends took up the chant ' Rap! Rap!'_ Eh what the hell! Here goes nothing!_ I stopped playing my guitar.

**You showed up and you looked so classy**  
><strong>made me think twice about the way I was acting<strong>  
><strong>You were there from the start of it all<strong>  
><strong>Like a dream came to life now I'm left in awe<strong>

Everyone was cheering even louder now. Annabeth had an amused look on her face and she placed a hand over her gaping mouth**.**

**stars shine but your light is the brightest,**  
><strong>love flies but your love is the highest.<strong>  
><strong>you're so sweet that it drives me crazy,<strong>  
><strong>a girl like no other, your my N.Y. baby<strong>

I stood up real suddenly swinging the guitar back around and began playing it again.

**I never really noticed Took a while for me to see**  
><strong>I'm Playing back the moments Now I'm starting to believe<strong>  
><strong>That you could be at the show and know everyone<strong>  
><strong>But it's you who makes me sing<strong>  
><strong>I may not know where we are, but I know who I am<strong>  
><strong>And Baby I'm your biggest fan<strong>

**Oooooh**

**Baby I'm your biggest fan**  
><strong>Oooooh<strong>

I pulled out the rose I had Selina hide and handed it to Annabeth.

**you could be at the show and know everyone**  
><strong>But it's you who makes me sing<strong>  
><strong>I may not know where we are, but I know who I am<strong>  
><strong>And Baby I'm your biggest fan<strong>

* * *

><p>The music stopped and I sat infront of Annabeth.<p>

"I-" I was interrupted by her lips crashing onto mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed mine on her hips. Everyone started cheering adn wolf whistleing. We pulled back and I smiled brightly at her. I turned to look at my friends smiling and smirking at us.

"In case you havent realized it, Annabeth and I are dating." I said.

"No duh shit sherlock!" Nico said.

"How long has this been going on?" Thalia asked.

"A couple of days before we went to the Arena." Annabeth answered.

"WHAT?" Everyone but the 3 they knew yelled.

"Why are we just now finding out about this?" Jason asked.

"It was a secret we didnt want you guys to jump on us liek a pack of hungry wolves." I said. They looked around at each other then nodded.

"what i'm wondering is why Selina isnt screaming our ears off right now?" Travis said looking at Selina skeptically. Selina whiped away a small tear in her eyes adn smiled brightly.

"I already knew. Who do you think helped Percy planned it. Duh!"

"What who else knew?" Katie asked.

"Nico and Beck." She said. The others all turned to the guys and stared at them angry that they had not spilled the beans earlier. Beofore we could do anything else the bell rang and lunch ended.

"Well that was eventful but i've got Bio next latter." Piper said getting up. We all started going out our seperate ways. I held out my hand for annabeth to take. We walked to class together happier than before. One of her hands were interlocked with mine the other holding the rose.

"You know that was really sweet Percy." She told me. I shrugged.

"Anything for my beautiful wise girl." I kissed her once more before we walked off.

Calypso's

_pov_

I cant believe what I just saw! He sang a song basically confessing his love to that geek on stage in front of everyone. _How in th d id I lose Percy to that Gooodie goodie two shoes, Nerd of the year, Athena lookign wanna be._I watched as the walked to class hand in hand and anger flared up inside of me. I tunred to stomp off when I came face to face some red head in a cheer uniform flanked by two other girls.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Your Calypso right?" She asked. I shifted so my hands were onmy hips.

"Who's asking?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Umm didnt really ask for her whole name but okay. I liked the way she said it thogu h as if it was suppose tomean something to me, oh wai tI remember her now.

"R.E.D, right?" I asked her.

"You know me?"

"No but i've been told i should probbably stay clear of a gilr they called R.E.D becaause she was liek the Witch of the school."  
>She snorted.<p>

"Well cant become head of the school by being nice." I smirked at her. _I liked her she could be of good use to me!_

"Anyway what do you want?""You went out with Percy right?" I stood a little straighter at this.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well we can help eachother out here."

"How?"

"You want Percy and I want that geek Annabeth's head on a plate." I smiled.

"Okay I'm listening." She smirked at me.

"I thought you would, follow me." We walked down the halls talking._Percy's little nerd had no idea what she was in for!_

**So be honest what do you think about it? Was it really good or really bad? I worked hard on it n i'm actually kind of proud of it. To the one sayign how cliche it is, it's suppose to be sort of cliche okay! the world is filled with a lot of cliche things every****day even if we dont realize it. Review!**


	25. Swiming results

_**SO HELLO PEOPLE SORRY BUT IF GOT STARR THIS WEEK SO MIGHT NOT BE UPDATING. I DONT REALLY KNOW WHAT IM DOING ON THIS CHAPTEER SO IM GOING TO WING IT! kK THUMBS UP!**_

Percy pov

Every one seemed to be really happy about me and Annabeth. The Stolls apparently had made a bet on it and Conner won. Thalia punched me in the shoulder and warned me not to hurt her, which meant she was really happy for us. My day since lunch only got better! Thanks to Annabeth's wonderful tutoring i got a B+ on my Math test, Calypso and Rachel were moved to a group of their own, and I made it to the final rounds of swim try-outs. So i guess its safe to say I had a pretty bad-ass day!

It was after school and I was now out at my locker. I was exchanging my school books for the spare change of cloths and my swim trunks. I had just shut my locker door when a pair of hands blocked my vision. Usually when this happened i would suspect a random fan girl in school, but seeing as how we came out as a couple I dont think any of them would do anything to get on Annabeth's bad side. I ran my hand onto my unknown captures hand. It was soft and smaller than mine so thanks gods it was a girl. Trust me when i say it wouldnt be the first time when it was a guys. I shivered in disgust just thinking of the insident.

Anyways I recognized the familiar scent of lemon and I knew it was my Wise girl.

"Hey Annie!" I said. She growled and hit me in the shoulder.

"How did you know? And Stop calling me Annie!" I laughed.

"Because I'm good like that."

"Well if thats what helps you sleep at night..."

"No... that would be thoughts of you."

"Really!"

"Mmmhmm." I cuffed her chin in my hand and brought her in for a quick kiss.

"So you ready for the final round?" She asked. I shifted the contents in my hands so I wouldnt drop them and used my right hand to hold Annabeth's.

"Yep, cant wait. Especially with you cheering me on in the stands."

"No cheer uniform?" I laughed.

"No cheer uniform. I dont think i could handle guys staring at you in it anyways."

"Well i'm not to keen on the idea of girls staring at you shirtless adn wet but hey."

"Aww is Annabef getting jeawus!" I said in a baby tease voice.

"Zip it before I zip it for you." I held up my hands in defeat.

When we reached the pool I went off to the locker rooms and dressed out into my green, white, and gray striped board shorts. I left the locker rooms and saw everyone sitting by the bleachers. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Beck, Katie, the Stolls, Jason, Grover, Juniper, Piper, and Leo.

"Hey guys didnt know you were all coming out." I said.

"Yeah well we wernt going to miss a chance to see you guys kick ass in the water." Katie said.

"Plus the Stolls have a poll going on who will make Varsity captain." Beck said.

"My bets on Luke the guys super fast." Piper said.

"I dont know about that one." Thals said. "I havent seen Luke swim before but i've seen Percy and it's like he's one with the water. He's weird like that." I rolled my eyes at her last comment.

"Ouch talk about shot to the ego." Luke came walking up to us. "My own girlfriend doubts me."

"Wassup Luke were you been?" Thalia said standing up. They hugged and kissed a little. I wasnt really enjoying the site thank gods Nico said something about it before me.

"Alright alright not in public, or at least in front of me." Nico said. They broke apart with Thalia blushing slightly. I sat infront of Annabeth and layed my head down on her lap. She ran her hands through my hair and I visible relaxed. I looked over to Jason who was dressed out in his blue adn black board shorts and sitting next to Piper. Both were blushing hard and Json looked as if he was stumbling through his words.

I tapped Leo's red and black flamed colored shorts and pointed to the two. He grinned and nodded at me. We knew from talking to Jason that he had a long time thing for Piper and I knew right now he was taking his shot and asking her out. I was happy for him, that he was finally making his move.

"Alright Cupcakes get over her!" Coach hedge yelled. Everyone gave us our last good luck wishes. Annabeth gave me a kiss, as did Thalia with Luke, Juniper with Grover, and Piper kissed Jason on the cheek.

"What dont I get good luck?" Leo said. All the girls threw our towels at him. We all laughed at him because he fell to the ground.

"Yeah thanks." He said. We all went and lined up in front of the pool. There was about 20 guys here but only 12 were going to make the cut. We did soem swim drills and exercises. Then he tested us on how well we did in a race. The whole timetrough out the try-outs our friends were cheering and encouraging us on.

"Okay listen up," Coach said. "This is the final race it will be between Jackson and Castellan." Luke and I walked up to the diving boards.

"Whoa! GO PERCY!" I heard Annabeth Scream.

"GO LUKE!" Thalia screamed. Some would say it was wrong to cheer for the person who's not your cousin but i had Annabeth plaus most of our friends cheered for me.

"Good Luck." I told him.

"You too." Was his response back. When the whistle sounded I propelled myself off the plateform adn into the water. I dived under swimming hard and fast. I figured out this technique with the way I swim. By the way I possition my body and the way I swim I am able to use the water to work for me. I easily propelled myself infront of Luke before making it to the thr turn. I dived under, flipped, adn pushed myself off the wall. Luke pushed himself off the wall adn was quickly gaining on me. For a second I was actually convinced i might lose.

"Come on Seaweed Brain swim!" Annabeth scream. I looked up for a split second to see she was now standing at the edge of the pool. I needed no better incentive.  
>I pushed myself faster and I shot forward at amazing speed and before I knew it I had touched the wall and won. Everyone cheered for me in congratulations. I pulled myself out the water and grinned at Annabeth. She gave me a huge hugg and a kiss. When Luke got out he patted me on the back a little hard but in a friendly gesture.<p>

"Nice."

"Thanks you too."

"Alright so listen up i'm going to announce the teams." Coach went on and announced the teams. Grover and Leo were on JV with 4 other guys. Jason, Luke, and I all made Varsity along with Eathan Nakumora - an big headed, arrogant, asian sophmore-, Jake Mason, and some other junior guy. "And now to annouce your Varsity team captain."

We all gathered around adn everyone was quiet. Annabeth was holding my hand and she whispered a good luck to me. To be honest i didnt care if i made captain or not. Luke could stay Varsity captain for all i care but if i get it then i get it.

"Congratulations to captain Percy Jackson." Everyone of my friends started cheering and congratulating me. I saw Thalia recieve some money from the Stolls. Annabeth jumped on my back and theank gods i caught myself before we fell. She leaned down and kissed me.

"I knew you could do it!" She grinned at me and I grinned back. The only one not celebrating was Luke and its not liek I can say i blame him. I actually felt kind of bad for him stealing his spot like that but its not like i asked for it.

"Hey im going to take a quick shower and then i'll meet you outside so we can go see Selina's play." I told Annabeth. She nodded givign me a quick kiss beofre i ran off.

**_I KNOW ITS NOT REALLY EVENTFUL BUT I HAVE SUM TO DO SO LATA SORRY N DONT WORRY I'LLBE BACK WITH BETTER AND LONGER. REVIEW PLZ_**


	26. Dance Me If You Can

**Annabeth pov**

I watched as Selina, Katie and the other actors gathered on stage to take their finals bows. Uncase is wasnt clear enough we were just ending the play Cinderella which Selina stared in as Cinderella herself, and Katie played the Fairy godmother. It was the musical version so they had to sing and dance and it was amazing. If heard Selina sing before but not Katie. She has a soft but loud smooth singing voice. It's weird because it reminds me of the outdoors on a nice clear day. Sunny but not hot, winds blowing but not crazily, and your just hanging with your friends. All in all i give it 10 thumbs up!

Every stood and clapped giving them an standing ovation. Thalia tapped on my shoulder and motioned for us to go back stage.

"Guys come on." I told the others. We made our way back stage to greet Katie and Selina when they came off stage. When we saw them we started cheering and clapping loudly. They laughed and bis to the bowed for us. We pushed Beck and Travis in front of us. Beck pulled a dozen roses from behind his back for Selina.

"Aww Charlie!" She accepted the flowers and kissed him.

"I..uhh.._ahem _for you." Travis held out a colorful assortment of flowers at Katie.

"Are these Green Tulips, white roses, and yellow Daiseys?" She asked him.

"Uhh yeah." She took them and sniffed cautiously before narrowing her eyes.

"What did you do to them? They're not going to squirt water or expload like the birthday cupcake you gave me last year are they?"

"No. No I swear!" He held up his hands innocently.

"Well...thanks." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking away fastly to the changing room. Travis stood there for a while as if he was in shock. We laughed at his behaviour. We all knew he and Katie had not-so-secret crushes on each other. Conner hit him on the back.

"Come one Romeo lets go to the car and wait for the girls with the others." He pushed Travis out to the parking lot where we waited for them to get changed out of costume. I leaned into Percy's side as he rested his arm around my waist. Thals was standing next to Luke-who had his arm around her- and she was talking to me. Honestly I wasnt listening to what she was saying I was a little distracted by Percy's sea breeze scent. It was so intoxicating it turned my highly intelligent brain to mush.

I looked up at him and he smirked at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. Finally Katie and Selina came out and we could leave.

"So where are we headed first of all?" Jason asked. He had his hand interlocked with Piper so I'm guessing they were a thing now.

"Well we need to take our wonderful actresses out for the awesome performance so... uhh...Percy?" Nico redirected it to him.

"Oh uh...you know the...uh...Thals?" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Idiots!" She mumbled. "We're going out to Sushi Rox since Katie and the rest of you havent been there yet"

"Right I knew that." Nico said causing us to roll our eyes at him. We split up into different cars, Selina and Beck ended up riding with Percy and me in Black Jack. For some odd reason we made it to Sushi Rox before everyone else. For another odd reason paparazzi was waiting outside. They looked around curious trying to find someone. No doubt one of them were probably Pecry.

"What the hell who called paparazzi?" He said angrily. I was actually kind of shocked this is the first i've seen them around since we started hanging out.

"Some one must have called and tipped them off that you would be here." Beck said.

"Ugh great, just great!" Percy said. "I've gone almost a full month with out them showing their face id rather not see them now."

"Here i've got an idea." Selina said. "Just drive around back and Annabeth and I will go through the front and open the back door to let you guys in. Simple."

"Nice Lina!" Beck said comenting her. She just shrugged.

"I try." I gave Percy a quick kiss before getting out the car. Selina and I walked right past them with as so much of a sign they even noticed us being there. We went strait to the owner Mr. Arigoto and told him the situation. He lead u sto the back through the kitchen and to the back door. Percy and Beck thanked MR. Arigoto and he said it was th eleast he could do for his favorite perfomers.

"Wait what?" Percy asked. Selina and I smirked knowing he meant us.

"Come on Seaweed brain lets grab a table."

"How many will be joining you tonight?" The waiter asked.

"Oh umm...Annabeth?" PErcy said turnin g to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well theres us four plus Thalia, Luke, Nico, Katie, Travis, Conner, Leo, Jason, Piper, Grover, Juniper, Clariese and Chris are suppose to come too."

"Table for 17 then." Beeck said. The waiter nodded and lead us over to this really huge circle table. It was basically a booth just circle shaped and it had two different opening spots. "Hey I already texted the others and warned them about the poblem outside."

"Thanks man." Percy said.

"No problem." Soon after we ordered our drinks everyone else showed up.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" I asked.

"Well Luke's truck had got a flat tire." Thalia said.

"We had to stop by the store." Grover said.

"And we got chased by paparazzi." Nico said. "Oh and thanks for the heads up about the door." He told Beck. They all sat down and we got settled. Instead of ordering seperate dishes and everything we just ordered a variety of sushi and veggitables to be brought to the table. Thalia was just in the middle of telling this really funny story about Percy and how he ended up standing on stage in front of everyone at Madison Square Gardenin his Seahorse boxers. It really funny i'll have to store it away for future black mail.

Our good mood was ruined when Calypso and Rachel walked up to our table flanked by a couple of football players and cheerleaders.

"Hey Percy!" They chorused together. Percy rolled his eyes and I resisted the urge to jump across the table and drop kick the both of them.

"What do you want R.E.D, Calypso?" Thalia said through clenched teeth. _Trust I know exactly how you feel Thals._

Dont worry bout it _Princess_we didnt come to see you." One of the cheerleaders said. Thalia glared at her so hard the girl flinched.

"Yeah we saw video of your cute little amature performance last weekend and we just came to show them what a real performer looked like." Calypso said. I clenched my fists under the table. _This girl was seriously testing my patients._

"Are you calling my skills amature?" Thalia tested her.

"I'm just sayign they're not up to speed with mine."

"Like your one to talk." Selina said. "Last time I checked Thalia won the Tween award for best Teen female dancer and singer 2years in a row beatign you both times."

"Shut up Barbie wanna be. And as for that Tween award it's a joke. If it was serious they would have giving the award to me I dance adn sign way better than that Emo looking-" Thalia stood up fast, with me, Selina, Katie, and Piper right with her.

"Okay you might be able to strut around here thinking your gods gift to the world but no one," She got really close up in Calypso's face. "No one tells me I cant dance."  
>Calypso only smirked as if she expected this.<p>

"Fine prove it than. Lets go Drake!" She yelled. Up on stage was the guy at the Dj booth. He mouthed Sorry to us before starting up some music. The football players pushed back the tables making room. Our friends stood so they could move our booth too.

**P****ERCY POV**

_Oh no! _This was not going to end well. Theres only a hand full of things some one can do to piss Thalia off beyond belief. That is messing with her friends and family, aggrivating her to a huge breaking point, adn insulting her skills as an performer. Its mostly because her Step mother Hera was always trying to convince Zues that we werent talented enough and he shouldnt put the company at risk by representing us. I could practically see the fire burning in her eyes.

Calypso only smirked as if she expected this reaction from her. "Fine prove it than. Lets go Drake!" She yelled. Up on stage was the guy at the Dj booth. He mouthed Sorry to us before starting up some music. The football players pushed back the tables making room. We stood and allowed them to take away our booth also. Many of the people were now staring off into our direction trying to figure out what was happening.  
>Some hip hop R & B beat started playing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dance me if you can by Cheetah girls)<br>_  
>( A-Annabeth, T-Thalia, 'B'- Both) <em>**_(__C-Calypso, R- Rachel, B-Both__) **('A'-All)**_

Calypso, Rachel and the cheerleaders behind them started doing some dance moves. And Calypso started singing.

_**(**C**)** Are you sure that you're up for this?_  
><em> Do you think that you can handle it?<em>  
><em>It's complicated<em>  
><em>You might get fustrated gainst me<em>

Rachel and Calypso got all up in Annabeth and Thalia's face before moving to infront of Luke and me. Calypso came in front of me and attempted to dance against me as if we were in some club. Rachel tried the same Luke

_**(**R**)** We got the moves that you never seen_  
><em>Let me show you just what I mean<em>  
><em>There's really no chance<em>  
><em>That you can do our dance<em>

Annabeth and Thalia finally losing their last once of controll pushed them away from us. And started doing soem dance moves too. At first matching their stlye then growing into more new moves.

**('B') Can't keep up**  
><strong>Can't keep Up<strong>  
><strong>No<strong>

_(B)_ _Try to keep up_  
><em>Try to keep up<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

**_('A') Can't keep up_**  
><strong><em>Can't keep Up<em>**  
><strong><em>No<em>**

**(T) Oh no, uhum, uhum**  
><strong>Oh no, show me what you got<strong>

Calypso smirked at them and motioned with her hands for them to come forward. Annabeth and Thalia moved forward with Selina, katie, and Piper behind them dancing as well.

_(B) Try to follow, watch me now_  
><em>If you think that you know how<em>  
><em>Then dance me (Dance me)<em>  
><em>Dance me if you can<em>

**('B') Get together or fall apart**  
><strong>If you think it's not that hard<strong>  
><strong>Then dance me (Dance me)<strong>  
><strong>Dance me if you can<strong>

**_('A') Dance me if you can_**  
><strong><em>Dance me<em>**  
><strong><em>Dance me if you can<em>**

Our girls got really close to them farcing them to back up. Thalia started singing this time.

**(T) I know you think that you're in control  
>But watch and learn<br>'Cause this is how we roll  
>Work it just like this<br>Let's see you trying to do that**

Thals did this hip hop dance move, then went into a back flip from her spot on the ground and went into a perfect splits. I could see the little bit of amasement on Calypso and Rachel's faces even though they tryed hard not to show smirked at them.

**(A) What's the matter?**  
><strong>Can't you figure it out?<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you look confused, mixed up, no doubt<strong>  
><strong>There's really no chance<strong>  
><strong>That you can do our dance<strong>

_(B) Can't keep up_  
><em>Can't keep Up<em>  
><em>No<em>

**('B') Try to keep up**  
><strong>Try to keep up<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

_**('A') Can't keep up**_  
><em><strong>Can't keep Up<strong>_  
><em><strong>No<strong>_

**(A)**** oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon **  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, show me what you got<strong>

_(B) Try to follow, watch me now_  
><em>If you think that you know how<em>  
><em>Then dance me (Dance me)<em>  
><em>Dance me if you can<em>

**('B') Get together or fall apart  
><strong> **If you think it's not that hard**  
><strong>Then dance me (Dance me)<strong>  
><strong>Dance me if you can<strong>

_(C) Is that the best that you can do?_  
><em>You gonna have to try much harder<em>  
><strong><br>(T) Now's the time to make your move  
>You now...<strong>

**(A) Hey, hey, get ready**  
><strong>Hey, hey, let's go.<strong>

All of a sudden the football guys came slidign out onto the floor adn dancing. They smirked and motioned for us to come out. Me and Nico being performers and all knew ho wto dance pretty well. Beck being his awesome self knew how to dance too. What really shocked me was the Stolls. I didnt know they could dance that good. You know the twins fromstep up 3? No, yes, well they were basicaly dancing like that Even I had a hard time following.

_(R) Try to follow, watch me now_  
><em>If you think that you know how<em>  
><em>Then dance me (Dance me)<em>  
><em>Dance me if you can<em>

By now almost everyone in side was dancing and choosign sides either Calypso , or Thalia. This one guy thought he was just really dancing his ass off so to mess with him i perfectly matched his amature dance moves then advanced them. I then did a double back flip adn when another guy tryed to copy me he fell flat on his ass.

_(C) Get together or fall apart_  
><em>If you think it'ss not that hard<em>  
><em>Then dance me (Dance)<em>  
><em>Dance me if you can (Oh)<em>

Waiters ran around trying not to bump into the dancing teens.

**(A) Everybody wants to win (Wants to win)**  
><strong>If you think that you can handle it<strong>  
><strong>Then dance me (Hey)<strong>  
><strong>Dance me if you can (Hey, Yeah)<strong>

**(T) Never easy, **  
><strong>That's the way (That's the way)<strong>  
><strong>If you think you got what it takes<strong>  
><strong> Then dance me (OH)<strong>  
><strong>Dance me if you can<strong>

**Dance me if you can**

When the song ended Annabeth and Thalia had bucked at Calypso and Rachel. They flinched back and ran into a waiter carrying food. The japanese pasta spilled all over them. Needless to say we all laughed at them."AHHH!" Rachel screamed. "This is designer."

"Yeah well now its dinner." Conner said just to be funny and of course we all laughed.

"Oh haha." Calypso said. "Here have desert." She picked up a bowl of Mochi and threw it at Annabeth. It got all over her face and shirt. The only people that even dared to laugh were Calypso and Rachel. Annabeth whiped away the Mochi from her face.

"Thats it!" And with that said Annabeth lunged at her. When Annabeth did that all hell broke loose it was like the signal to releasing chaos. Annabeth jumped onto Calypso and punched her in the face repeatedly. I saw Thalia and Rachel fighting as Luke and Nico desperatly tryed pulling her off. The other girls were fighting with the cheerleaders and Beck looked close to decking one of the football players. Food was flying everywhere, there was screaming and yealling, and to top it all off the paparazzi some how got in.

They started snapping pictures and I was blinded by the flash. _Well this evening turned out just great._

**Well there it is i hope you liked it. I worked really hard on this actually and i'm kinda proud of it. Anyways i've got my Algebra Starr test tomorrow so REVIEW!**


	27. Cause and Effect, And The Plan Begins!

_**WHOOOOO A WEEK OF TESTING DONE AND OVER WITH! i WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO WISHED ME LUCK ON MY TESTS HOPEFULLY i DID GREAT! sO i KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING ON THIS SO HERE YOU GO!**_

**_i DO NOT OWN PJO BUT I DO IN MY MIND! :D_**

* * *

><p>Percy pov<p>

I woke up the next morning cursing the bright sun as it leaked through my half open curtains. Annabeth was cuddled into my side fast asleep with her face safe from the sun's light. She looked comfortable and so was I so i didnt really see a reason to move. I settled back down only to have Ms. O'leary jump on the bed 5 mintues later. She jumped right on Annabeth's lap causing her to snap strait up and hit her face on her fury side.

"What the...? M. O' leary?" Ms. O' Leary barked happily and wagged her tail at the sound of her name. "Down girl!" She wimpered a bit before jumping back to the floor. "Whats with your dog?" She asked me. I shrugged and rolled out the bed.

"Probably just needs to go outside." I sat at the dge of the bed adn slid on my Jordan slides.u took of y "I'll go let her out real quick then come right back up." She shook her head.

"Nah im up now." She pulled back the covers and stretched. All she had on was a pair of green and black shorts and an over sized black shirt. _Hmm...that shirt looks familiar. I have one that looks exactly like that. Wait a minute..._I looked down and saw all I had on were my black and basketball shorts.

"Hey how'd you still my shirt?" I asked her.

"I've got my ways. Plus you took it off yourself."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah you did. We were laying down in the dark making out when you tried to take off my shirt."

"Oh right now I rememeber. You said no so I said i'd take off mine if you took of yours."

"Yeah and when I didnt reply you took it upon yourself to take that as a yes, and thats when you took off your shirt." With that sadi she walked out the room with Ms. O' Leary bounding after her.

"Oh come on I was only kidding. And you didnt even take it off." I went and let Ms. O' Leary out the back and went into the kitchen.

"So you gonna cook or what?" Annabeth asked hopping ontop of the little island.

"Not really hungry, but i am craving a caramel want one too?"

"I'm not into coffee or coffee like drinks."

"Well good thing mines not coffee like."

"Then what sit made of?"

"Well its just basically icced caramel flavored milk with whip cream on top."

"Hmm...sounds interesting."

"I'll take that as a yes." I said gathering everything up. First i put ice and milk into the blender. I added the flavoring into it before turning the blender on. I let it chop and well blend until it was shaved ice basically like a slush. I poured it into two cups and put whip cream on top of it. I handed it to Annabeth and she looked at it skeptically.

"You didnt put poison into it did you?"

"Well if i did I wouldnt tell you, now drink it." I ordered her. She brought it to her mouth and took a long sip. "So what do you think?"

"It's..._okay."_

"Okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well then i guess you wouldnt mind me taking your drink then since its just _okay_!" I reached out for it but Annabeth held it out of my reach.

"Touch it and you die." She threatend but I only laughed. After getting her hooked on the frappe we sat and cuddled up on the couch watching t.v. I was slouched down a little with my feet propped up on the coffee table and Annabeth was layed into my side with her legs stretched out on the rest of the couch. I flipped through the channles until I saw Young Justice on.

"Ooo yah!" I said and Annabeth rolled her eyes on me. "What? Rock stars need their saturday morning cartoons too." We continued to watch it until it went off.

"Wait i dont get it." Annabeth said. "Wasnt Miss Martian and Super boy dating?"

"They were but this is season two. Over the season break they made something happen so that they broke up and now she's with Lagoon boy." I explained to her.

"Okay i have another one."

"What?"

"Why are you such a nerd?" she laughed at me. I scoffed and looked at her.

"Nerd? Me?" She nodded. "Says the person with a personal book collection of 900 at home."

"Actually its 992, so ha!" I shook my head at her.

"I'm going to go and put these cups in the kitchen." I stood and grabbed the cups.

"Okay hurry up." She told me. I turned and smirked to her.

"Why miss me?" She snorted.

"No, but its cold and i was using your body heat." Before i could come up with a smart come back the door bell rang.

"Hey Annabeth get that for me."

"On it!" She called back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annabeth<strong>_** pov  
><strong>  
>I got up and went to the door. When I opened it the Big 3 were standing there. <em>Oh hey look its Zues. <em>I thought then realization really sunk in._ Wait what? _  
>I looked at all of them decked out in their buisness suits. Zues smiled at me seeing as how he knows me and all, but it feeland was replaced with confusion. All of their faces had confused looks on them with raised eyebrows. I was going to ask what was with the strange looks when i felt a cold breeze blow and it hit my bare legs. My eyes went wide as i looked down and saw i was only in shorts adn one of Percy's over grown shirts...again!<p>

I opened my mouth to say something when Percy walked over shirtless only making it even worse.

"Hey dad, Zues, Hades." Percy said smiling.

"Hi son. I...umm hope we're not interupting anything." Posiedon said.

"What?" PEercy said completely oblivious. "Why would you thing so?" They all looked from me to him then back again.

"Umm well..." Zues started but Hades got restless.

"Where are your cloths?" He asked. Percy looked down at himself then over at me, and his eyes widened.

"What?...Oh no, no, no, no. It wasnt like that I swear." He stuttered out.

"I'm just going to...yeah." I said awkwardly.

"Could you please wake my son while our up there?" Hades asked.

"And Thalia as well." Zues noted. I ran up the stairs and got dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Percy's pov<strong>

I watched as Annabeth ran up the stairs with her hair bouncing behind her. I would have stared alll day but I remembered my father and uncles were standing there.

"Uhh come in." I opened the door up wide and gestured for them to go into the living room. We all sat down and surprisingly Zues was the first to talk.

"Really my daughter's god-sister?" He asked.

"It's not like that." I defended. "She spent the night here thats all and we were down here watching t.v since the others were still sleeping."

"Mmhmm...!" They all said. Thankfuly Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico came down saving me from anymore humiliation. Both Thals and Nico were still dressed for sleeping while Annnabeth was completely dressed. Shirt, pants, shoes, and everything. Nico sat on the arm rest letting Thals and Annabeth take the two seats on either side of me.

"So what do want?" Nico asked grumpily.

"Well then." Hades scoffed.

"Dont mind him he's not a morning person." I said.

"And you'd know that if you ever _bothered _to spend time with us." Thalia added. The three of them turned to her as if they couldnt believe her.

"Yeah Thals isnt one either." Annabeth added.

"And you would be?" My father asked.

"Annabeth Chase sir and me and the mornings our on pretty good terms." He chuckled a little.

"Ha I like your humor Annabeth."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh please call me Posiedon."

"Anyways we are getting off topic." Hades said.

"Yeah which was what exactly?" Nico asked.

"This." Zues said placing a copy of The Muses magazine.

"Copy of The Muses what about it?" Thalia asked.

"Go to page 6." I flipped through the pages as instucted. The title on the page was Whats up with Connect 3 and there was a picture of...

"Oh no!" I said.

"Oh yeah. Just read the aticle out loud." Hades said.

"You know them and your kids love them, ladies and gents Connect 3. Now everyone knows about Connect 3, the trio of musicly talented cousins adn their music. But what goes on behind the curtains and back stage? As you all know the group has recently takin a short leave of absence to attend High school at Goode High so they could be like other teens. But was this decision really for the best?

Paparazzi has recently caught up with Connect 3 at a local food place called Sushi Rox. Apparently the cousins were there with a group of friends when they got into an altercation with another group of teens causing an all out food fight and a few fists fights. As seen in the picture to the right Percy Jackson was caught on camera punching Ethan Nakumora, Goode high's star quarter back.

To the left is a picture of Nico Di' Angelo throwing a bowl of Wasabi onto another football player, and the one at the left top corner shows Thalia Grace tackeling Calypso West. People are asking the same question everywhere, what is going on? Has this sort of thing happened before or is this something new due to their change in scenery? Has Connect 3 become just another group of delequent teens?"

"What no way they actually caught me tackeling her on camera." Thalia said snatching the paper from my hands. "Oh yeah this so going on Facebook and my room wall." She high fived Annabeth.

"I dont see how any of this is amusing." Zues said.

"I thought we told you to lay low." My dad said.

"And we did. The whole think wasnt even our faults." Nico said.

"Explain this now!" Hades demanded. I explained to them the whole situation with Calypso and they eased up a bit about the incident.

"Okay well..."Zues started. "It wasnt your fault but you still should have made better choices."

"Like you did with Hera?" Thalia aid sarcasticaly. Zues looked really angry and ready to blow his top. Luckily though the house phone rang.

"I'll get it." Nico said. "Anything to get out of this room." He ran off into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later. "Hey Perce its Beck he wants to know how you want the cabins redone."

"Cabins? The ones from that stretch of land on Long island?" My dad asked.

"Yeah."

"Why are you having the cabins redone?" Hades asked.

"For our big blow out 17th birthday party in like a month." Thalia said.

"Or did you forget." Nico grumbled under his voice.

"No we did not forget Nicholas." Hades said.

"It's Nico. And Perce he's still asking for you."

"Well you can tell your friend his services are no longer needed. We will handle any party planning and details." Zeus said.

"WHAT?" We all yelled even Annabeth.

"Yeah hold on...aye Perce big man wants you pronto." Nico told me.

"Tell him he's no longer needed." Zues said.

"No! I said. "Just tell him i'll call him back." Annabeth leaned her head on my shoulder and an idea popped into my head. "Actually wait, give the phone to Annabeth." Her head snapped up.

"Annabeth Who? Annnabeth me?"

"Yeah you."

"But Percy i've never even been there I wouldnt know what to do."

"Dont worry Wise girl your brilliant." I had Nico pass the phone and I placed it in her hands. "I have no doubt that whatever you come up with will be awesome." She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She nodded and walked off into the kitchen talking to Beck.

"Now back to our conversation I do believe you said something about canceling our party." I said.

"First our tour now our Birthday bash. Should have seen it coming." Nico said.

"It's not canceled." My dad said.

"Good." Thalia said.

"Its just now under our planning."

"Yeah thats not good." I said.

"What do you mean under your planning?" She asked.

"Well this incident at Sushi Rox has caused some problems adn you kids having a wild highschool party wont help it at all." Hades said.

"So instead we are planning your party." Zues said.

"Whats going to be different?" I asked.

"Besides it being completely lame." Nico whispered.

"Well for 1 it will be a cilvilized party, a social gathering if you will."

"Secondly its a dress to impress event. No jeans or sneakers." My dad said.

"And last but not least it will consist of a guest list we make up." Hades said.

"Are we allowed to bring anyone?" Thalia asked.

"We will permit you 3 people each." Zues said.

"Oh thank you for being so kind." I said sarcasticaly.

"This never would have happened had you not gotten in trouble." Hades said.

"Well we never would have got in trouble had you nit canceled the tour."

"Listen we've made our minds up there is nothing you can do to change it." Posiedon said. They all stood and walked to the door. We sat there insilence long after we heard the door slam shut. Annabeth walked back into the room.

"What did Beck say?" I asked.

"He wants us to go down to the place so we can check it out and see what kind of changes exactly need to be made and all that. What did your dads say?"

"Party's canceled. Just like the tour." Nico said.

"What?"

"Yeah they said they are throwing us a party but its more like one of those buissness party's." Thals said. I stayed quiet for a moment to think.

"Of course we could always still have a party you know just at another spot and time." Nico suggested.

"No!"I said and they all turned to me.

"No?" Annabeth asked.

"Right no! THey cant just waltz in here adn tell us our party is canceled because of somethign that happened that wasnt our fault and was probably staged by Calypso to began with. We are havign our party and it will be as we planned."

"Works for me so we just sneak out the lame party and get to Long island." Thalia said.

"No!" I said again.

"Okay you and theses no's are starting to get in my nerves." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Seaweed Brain what are you talking about?"

"What i'm saying is we arent goign to sneak out. We are goign to stand our ground to them in front of everyone there."

"Ooo yeah shoot them in the ego nice." Nico said.

"Something tells me your not planning on just calling them bastards and walking out. Your going to turn this into something big." Thals said smiling. I smirked at her.

"Well duh. I mean come on Thals when has our family ever been known for doing something small. We always go big." I ran over to my jacket and started searchign for something.

"What are you doing now?" Annabeth asked. I finally found the black HTC.

"I'm going to make call."

* * *

><p><strong><em>THERE YOU GO OVER AND DONE WITH! mAN WORKED HARD ON THIS ONE I KEPT GETTING MAD BECAUSE THE COMPUTER WAS FREEZING UP AND IT MADE ME LOSE MY WORK. ANYWASY DONT FORGET TO REVIEW OR I WILL SEND BLACK JACK TO COEM TRASH YOUR CAR AND TELL TYSON TO EAT ALL YOUR PEANUT BUTTER.<em>**


	28. Of Manipulation and Long Islands part 1

**Percy pov**

"Alright cupcakes practice is over hit the showers!" Coach yelled. Everyone climbed out the pool and made their way over to the locker rooms. Jason, Leo, Luke, Grover, and I got dressed and went over to the bleachers where are girls were waiting for us. Well Jason, Luke, Grover and I's girls Leo just had his new cheerleader of the week. Some brunet girl with an obsession of puppies. I pulled Annabeth into a hug and a quick kiss.

"Nice work out there Seaweed brain."

"Why thank you Wise girl." I drapped my arm over her shoulder and she wrapped hers around my waist.

"Hey man nice!" Jason said walking by. He had Piper in the same position I had Annabeth in.

"You too Sparky!"

"Hey Perce next time your ass is mine." Luke said fist bumbing me. I laughed.

"Your on man!" I said back. Thals came and gave me a hug.

"See you at the house Kelp head. Later Annie." She said.

"Bye Thals."

"Hey you two dont do anything I wouldnt do." Leo said smirking at me. The Cheerleader on his arm was already kissing all on his neck.

"Dont worry Leo whatever you two are planning to do we deffinately will not be doing." Annabeth said. He just winked at me and walked away. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know it amazes me how many cheerleaders that boy can get. What is that cheerleader 7 or 8?" I asked.

" No i think its more like 11 or 12."

"Whatever, he just better be careful." We walked out to Black Jack and went to Mcdonalds.

"So," Annabeth said tossing a fry into her mouth. "What exactly are you planning for your birthday? And you never did tell me who you called the other day."

"Okay well I made a call to my half brother Triton. He's so linked in, that if there's anyone who can help us pull it off its him. As for the planning your just going to have to wait."

"You havent figured out yet have you?" She smirked at me.  
>her's fortune<p>

"No. But Between You, Nico, Thalia, Triton and I, it should be a piece of cake."

"Mhmm. So This Triton guy he's you father's son with Amphirite right?"

"That is correct."

"How do you two get along? I mean because as far as I know Thalia's stepmother and siblings hate her, and the feelings mutual."

"Well it was like that at first with Triton being a few years older than me and that dad spent so much attention on me at first. But after my first tour at 12 i spent a few months staying in Atlantis - my dads palace- and after many fights, arguments, pranks gone wrong, and waterballoon fights we became cool. We actually started hanging out and everything. Right now he's at New York's University for bussiness management and he said he'd be home the weekend o fmy birthday."

"Oh so your cool with your stepmom too?"

"Yeah im about as cool with her, as much as you are with spiders." She shivered visible.

"Mmkay got it." I laughed and pulled out my phone.

"Whoa its 9:30 already." I said. Annabeth's eyes widened. "I better get you home before your dad kills me." She agreed whole heartedly. Annabeth's house going the usual way would be about a 30 minute drive but thanks to the freeway it was about 15. I drove away and went to Annabeth's house. When we got there I cut the engine and we just sat there unwilling to leave.

"You know im no treally in the mood for school this week. You wanna skip?" She asked me. I laughed at her.

"You know i would but your father would kill me then my mother would bring me back to life so she could killme herself."

"Hmm...true, true. I understand that completely because then I'd have to bring you back again after your mother killed you, so I could kill you for getting killed in the first place."

"What but it was your fault."

"Sorry but thats just how it goes."

"Not fair." I complained.

"No seriously though skipping, think about it."

"Dont worry Annabeth this week should be a piece of cake. Wendsday we just go to classes, on thursday we come up with songs for the talent show, Friday i'm taking you to Long island so you can start on your designs, and then last but not least Saturday. "

"Saturday? Whats happenign Saturday?"

"Didnt I tell you it's our first offocial real date."

"Ooo a date! Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you."

"PLease seaweed brain." She gave me the puppy dog eyes. I only laughed.

"Sorry wise girl but growing up with Bianca i've become immune to it. You cant break me." She leaned in close enough to whisper into my ear. Her blond curls fell lightly infront of my face and the sweet smell of lemons clouded my brain.

"Are you sure?" _Yes, yes for the love of Zues dammit say yes!_

"Uhh no-i mean...yes..?" It came out more as a question. She just smirked at me evily adn brung her hands up to cuff my chin. She then began to kiss my on the neck. From under my chin, down the side, on my colar bone then back up. She found one specific spot she stopped at and sucked lightly, probabl ymakign a pretty good sized hickie.

_Oh god! THis girl is going to get me killed. I alway knew i'd die by a pair of pretty gray eyes!_

I finally couldnt take it anymore so I brought her head up to meet my lips. I crashed mine onto hers and kissed her fiercely. I could feel her smirk into my lips. As soon as i really started to get into the kiss she pulled away.

"Now

will you tell me?" She asked.

"I-I-I..." I couldnt form words.

"You want to continue right?" I nodded eagerly. "Well just tell me and we can." She ran her finger up and down my arm. Damn! She's good i'll give her that, but she wasnt going to get me that easily. I groaned and inwardly slapped myself. I hit the unlock button on the car.

"Goodnight Wise girl." I said. She looked shocked for a while bu tbroke into a small grin.

"Fine if thats what you want." She hugged me before jumping out and walkign to the door. She put her key in and turned the lock. She looked back at me and waved before going in and shutting the door. I waited and made sure she was safely inside before going off home.


	29. Long Island part 2 And Date part 1

_**ALRIGHT GUYS SO IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT AS MOST OF YOU MAY KNOW I HAVE STARTED A NEW STORY AND i JUST WANTED TO GET IT OFF THE GROUND FIRST. SO I APOLOGIZE TO U ALL AND I DID THIS REALLY QUICK TO SHOW U GUYS I HAVENT BAILED ON U!**_

_**Percy's pov**_

Wednesday and Thursday came fast and Friday was finally here. I can't tell you how physced I was to go to Long Island. As soon as school let out Thalia, Nico and I headed home to change and gather anything we might need. Annabeth went home and did the same she was supposed to come home when we were done. I changed out into some cargos, a plain white shirt with an open blue one over it, and by blue and white chucks. I led Ms. O'Leary into the back seat of Black Jack. I was bringing her and Thalia was bringing Sparky because the both of them loved that place.

Oh god Black Jack I can't wait to ride him. I haven't seen him in well…ever. I can't wait for Annabeth to see him and ride him. That is if he lets her anywhere near him. He doesn't really take a liking to most people. Take Nico for example, Black Jack just doesn't like him for anything in the world. I had just finished putting the rest of my baggage into the trunk when Annabeth's car pulled up. Just the sight of her made me smile and send my stomach into flutters. _Whoa! I've been hanging out with Silena way too much._

She stepped out the car and Thals was the first one over. Annabeth had changed into some blue jean shorts, and a grey Aeropostale V-neck with Aero written on it going up the right side in pink. She also wore a pair of gray and pink Adidas camouflage sandals. She gave Thals a hug.

"Hey sis." Thals said to her.

"Right back at 'cha." Was her reply. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her arms trapping them between mine.

"Hey there beautiful." I said. She laughed.

"Hey seaweed brain." She spun around in my arms and wrapped hers around my waist. I went in to give her a kiss when Nico put his keys in the way. I turned and gave him an irritated look.

"Not that this is very sickening and all but can we go now?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah hold on just let me get my bag out the car." Annabeth said. She went over to her car and got out a black backpack. I pushed Nico in the direction of his truck. Thalia just laughed at my anger and went to get in his car. Annabeth got in the passenger side of Black Jack and we took off for Long island.

"So how long till we get there?" She asked me.

"About a 2 hour drive. I've got some sodas in the bag on the floor."

"Cool." She reached down and pulled out a can of Sprite. "You want one too?"

"Nah im good."

"Alright." She popped it open and took a few swigs. "So what all awaits us at this oh so amazing place?"

"You'll see just wait." I grinned at her. She looked at me and pouted. She hates not knowing anything. It's a daughter of Athena thing I guess.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to see it for yourself."

"But-"

"No buts Wise girl. Look we've got about 3 hours of driving and I know your tired from working that big brain of yours on overdrive all day at school. You should take a little nap so you can rest up."

"Mhmm so you can fall asleep and drive the car right off the road. I don't think so."

"Oh come on you have to give me more credit than that." I said.

"Sorry but no."

"Fine suit yourself." I turned the radio on and put on the smooth jazz station.

"Percy you don't really think that's going to work do you?" I smiled innocently at her.

"Think what's going to work Annabeth? I' m just listening to some smooth Jazz." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine you win I'll take the stupid nap."

"Finally." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me and let back the seat. She was only laying there for about five minutes before I heard her light snoring. She curled up in a small ball with her arms crossed. I noticed she was cold when she started shivering. I grabbed my jacket from the side and placed it over her. She mumbled something lowly which I think was her 'thank you'. Eventually we came up to a familiar big grassy hill where the property line started.

I parked next to Nico truck and we looked at each other. We all grinned at one another thinking of how nice it was to be back here. I woke Annabeth up and we all got out of the cars. We took the bags we had so we wouldn't have to make the trip back down. I let Ms. O' Leary out and she ran ahead of us. Thals let Sparky out his cage and he flew around some.

"Race you up the hill." Nico called over to me. I smirked at him.

"You're on." I took off running up the side with Nico hot on my trail. Right when I was going to when I was tackled to the ground. I looked up expecting to see Nico rushing past me but instead I saw Annabeth and Thalia running and laughing at us. I looked over to my side and saw Nico laid out on the ground like me. I got up brushed off my cloths and gathered up my bags. I walked over to Annabeth and Thalia who were standing at the top of the hill smirking at us. Ms. O' Leary was sitting next to Annabeth and Sparky was sitting on Thalia's shoulder.

"What the hell?" Nico asked.

"What we weren't going to let you guys have all the fun." Thalia said.

"Hey guys are you sure this is the right place. It looks like nothings here." Annabeth said looking around. "Well nothing besides that strawberry filed past the fence."

"And that's where we are going." I said.

"What really?"

"Yeah. Hey look its Thalia's pine!" Thalia said. She pointed to the familiar big pine tree. She ran over and touched the trunk. Sparky circled up ahead before landing on one of the highest branches. We all walked over and Nico stared in disbelief at the tree.

"No way is the damn tree still here." He said. Thalia glared at him. I laughed at his reaction while Annabeth was confused.

"Don't hate the tree." She said.

"What's so special about this tree?" Annabeth asked.

"Well you see when we first got here we were 10 and very interested in the huge tree." I said. "We all wanted to call it something different but we couldn't agree on anything so we made a bet. First to climb to the top wins and the tree is named after them. Thalia won so its called Thalia's Pine ergo the nickname Pinecone face."

"I don't like this tree." Nico grumbled.

"You don't like it because you fell out and got a pinecone up your-"

"Moving on." Annabeth said.

"Yeah come one just follow the trial past the tree." We walked along the trial until we got to the big clearing the size of a football field. At some spots there were just grass patches and in others a few flowers had bloomed. From the clearing you could see in every direction of where everything was. Off to the right was the strawberry fields, straight ahead was the area where the cabins, and stables where, to the right of the cabins was the beach and then there was another football sized clearing before the woods started.

"Whoa!" Annabeth said and she dropped her bag.

"I know right." Nico said.

"This place is amazing."

"It will be even better when we get some of your designs in here." I said picking her bag up. "Come on lets go to the Big house." We walked to the cabin area and went to this huge 2 story building/house like thing. We walked in and sat our things down on the couch in the living room.

"Hey the electricity works." Thalia said.

"And there's food in the fridge." Nico called from the kitchen.

"Well yeah I made calls and had people make sure we had food and electricity and other things for the night." I said.

"Well what's first?" Annabeth asked.

"First I'm going to take you to the stables to see Black Jack."

"Cool. Are you guys coming?"

"I'm not going anywhere near that _thing_." Nico said.

"Why not?"

"Well Black Jack doesn't like Nico." I said and Thalia snorted.

"More like he hates him with a passion."

"And trust me the feelings mutual." Nico said. "Plus Percy said we couldn't go." Annabeth turned to me.

"What?" I asked.  
>"How come they can't go?"<p>

"Because during our time with Black Jack its going to be part 1 of our date."

"Well if you say so." She said.

"Yeah well…."I looked at Nico and Thalia. I winked at them and they nodded back. "WE should go and see Black Jack now." I ushered her out and to the stables.

**_KK SO THAT WAS THAT. I WUD DO MORE BUT IM TIRED BECAUSE I JUST GOT BACK FROM THE MOVIES FOR MY HOMEBOY B-DAY. ANYWAYS GIVEME FEEDBACK I NEED IDEAS FOR THE DATE. _**


	30. Date day 1 and Black Stallions

**Okay so thanks for reviews I know I've been a little off on my updating and I'm sorry. Hopefully that will change I am also working on the next chapter for my new fanfic Waves of Wisdom: a modern Romeo & Juliet so check that out please!**

Percy pov

Once I got Annabeth away from Nico and Thalia a pulled her into a hug and kissed her for a long time.

"Whoa." She breathed out once I pulled back.

"For the kiss that was interrupted earlier." I said. She rolled her eyes at me. We held hands and I swung them between us as we walked. It wasn't long before we made it to the stables. We passed a few other horses that raised their heads in our direction as we passed by.

"Hey who takes care of all these horses and the strawberry field?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh it's Pan's people."

"Who's what?"

"Pan, the environmentalist. Technically all these horses belong to him except for Black Jack, Orion, and Peleus. We made a deal with him allowing his horses here as long as he has people come out and take care of Jack and the others as well. Same with the strawberry field. It's on our property but his workers tend to it so he gets half the profits."

"Oh." She said. "Hey did you know Pan is Grover's older brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm….I guess that explains his green thumb." When we came up to the last stable it was empty. I looked around and frowned. I stopped one of the horse groomers walking by. "Hey uh where is Black Jack?"

"Who?" He asked with a hint of a southern accent.

"Black jack, my horse. He's the only black stallion here."

"Oh that horse. Well he's out running around in the fields somewhere. I wouldn't interrupt his time if I was you though. He's a bit temperamental."

"Thanks for the advice but I think I'll manage."

"Suit yourself partner." He walked off to another horse.

"So are we going to wait for him or what?" Annabeth asked.

"No I'm just going to call him." I started walking out the other end of the stables and stood overlooking the wide open field. I looked all over until I caught sight of a fast moving horse. It was running so fast it was just a black blur.

"Do you see him?" Annabeth asked coming up beside me.

"Yeah," I pointed my finger to where he was galloping around. "You see that black horse running over there?"

"Are you talking about that black speeding bullet?" I laughed.

"Yeah that would be him. Now I just need him to come here."

"Yeah Seaweed brain I don't think that's going to happen. He looks like he is having too much fun. Plus no way he'd hear you way out there." I smirked at her.

"Watch and learn Wise girl." I brought my fingers to my mouth and did my best Taxi cab whistle. He slowed down a little and looked around. I smiled to myself and whistled one more time. This time his head turned right to us. I waved my hands in the air and he came galloping over. When he was slowing down I held out my hand expecting him to come right to me. Imagine my shock when he was inches in front of me then instead went to Annabeth.

I watched dumbfounded as he nudged her in the side a little. She laughed and started to pet his mane.

"Okay, okay." She said. He made a snorting noise.

"Yeah…I'm completely confused." I said throwing my hands in the air. "Well im confused and hurt."

"Hurt?" Annabeth asked.

"Well yeah. Here I am his owner who hasn't seen him in forever and the first person he goes to is the girl with me."

"I cant help it that I'm so attractive." She said laughing.

"Oh well I'm so glad that your amused by this."

"Well if your glad then im glad."

"Whatever." I got Black Jack's attention and I brushed his mane and strapped him up. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was 6:30 Thalia and Nico should be done setting everything up. I climbed up on Black Jack's back and held out my hand.

"Come on we're going for a ride."

"Hmm…..with Seaweed behind the reins it might night be safe." She said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Just get on the horse will ya."

"Alright no need to be pushy." She got up and sat behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hold on tight." I said.

"Wait Percy do-ahhhhhh" She didn't get to finish her sentence because I whipped the reins and Black Jack speed off. We rode around the fields for a while and then along the beach as the sun started to set.

"Wow," Annabeth breathed out. "This scene is so…so…"

"Beautiful." I said turning to look at her. She smiled.

"Yeah, gorgeous." I leaned in for a kiss but Black Jack stopped suddenly and I flew off. I did a front flip right over the front of Black Jack and landed on my back. Luckily I landed on a sand hill so it took away some of the pain. Annabeth jumped down and ran over.

"Oh. My. God. Are you okay?" She had her hand covering her mouth.

"Yeah I'm just fine." I said and attempted to get up but ultimately failed.

"Wants some help?" Annabeth asked.

"No, no I can do it." I tried getting up again but once more I couldn't. "Okay now I need help." She shook her head at me and held out her hand. I gratefully took it and she helped me up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I walked up to Black Jack who was making horse noises that very suspiciously sounded like laughter.

"Oh so think that's funny? Fine no sugar cubes for you." The noises stopped and he snorted at me. "Yeah who's laughing now?" He turned away from me, slapping my face with his mane hair in process. Annabeth busted out laughing and Black Jack just went running away.

"So is this part of the date a sunset picnic on the beach?"

"What of course not that's too overdone." I said and she nodded.

"Good, because it's a little too cliché for Me."

"Well lucky you our date continues on _under_the beach."

"Say what?" I reached over under the sand pile and pulled out two wet suits.

"Time to suit up Wise girl."

**so what did you guys think of that one? I was supposed to update last night but all my stuff got deleted for some reason, cough brother cough, and I had to rewrite it. Anyways just tell me what you think. I need reviews people.!**


	31. Underwater caves, Not so differnt at all

_**OKAY HELLO READERS, SO LONG WAIT? SORRY I KNOW IM DOING THAT LATEILY BUT IVE GOT TRAINING DURING THE SUMMER SO I HAVE TO BREAK MY DAYS DOWN BYU DIFFERENT THINGS.**_

_**ONE DAY I'LL BE TRAINING ON MY ARMS, ABS, MUSCLES**_  
><em><strong>NEXT DAY: FANFIC WRITING<strong>_  
><em><strong>OTHER DAY: LEGS, RUNNING, SPEED<strong>_  
><em><strong>LAST DAY: MY REAL BOOK WRITINGTIME<strong>_

_**SO THAT'S KIND OF MY UNOFFICIAL SUMMER SCHEDULE WITH OPTIONS FOR CHANGING. IF YOU**_  
><em><strong>KNOW GREAT WORK OUT I SHOULD DO LET ME KNOW!<strong>_

_**So disclaimer here you go on to the story**_

_**Annabeth pov**_

I stared at my so called 'boyfriend' in disbelief.

"You want me to put this on and go under there?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said it as if it was nothing.

"Under there as in underwater?"

"Gods Annabeth how many times are you going to ask that question?" He said in fake annoyance.

"I'm sorry but im just having a hard time believing this."

"Calm down Wise girl it's not like we are going to just lay on the bottom of the ocean for hours."

"Oh of course not we're just going to an underwater cave or the lost city of Atlantis." I said sarcastically. When I looked at his face he had this innocent look.

"Oh come on seriously? A underwater cave?"

"How'd you know it wasn't Atlantis?"

"Lost city of Atlantis doesn't exist seaweed brain."

"Says who?" He asked.

"Says every law of physics."

"Hey don't rule out what you don't know."

"We're getting off track here, lets get back to the fact that you want me to go underwater."

"Wise girl, listen to me." The tone in his voice made it clear that I should so I did. "Just go put on the suit."

"But-"

"No buts. Go!" I decided not to argue anymore and just change into the stupid wet suit.

"Hey where you going?" Percy asked.

"To put the suit on like you said." I said slowly for him to understand.

"It's a wet suit Wise girl you put it over your cloths. It keeps the water from your skin and retains heat."

"Why is it that your suddenly the one with all the info and im the one with the questions?"  
>He shrugged.<p>

"This has to do with aquatic need so im a genius in the area."

"That I can't argue with." I unzipped the black and gray wet suit and slipped it over me. When I was done I saw Percy had finished long before hand. He smiled at me and took my hand.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, here put this in your mouth." He handed me a small black rectangular object with a little fan in the front, and a mouth piece on the opposing side.

"Okay I give up. What is this?"

"It's a little something Beck and Leo came up with that will allow you to breath underwater. The water gets blown into the device by the fan, on the inside it filters out the oxygen, and then sends it this way out the mouth piece."

"Wow its completely genius!"

"Yeah I know now let's go." We walked out into the water until it became deep enough to swim. Percy being the natural born swimmer he is looked completely content. He was one with the water as if it was a part of him bending to his will. He swam up beside me and pointed to the right. What I saw made me catch my breath, well if you can even catch your breath underwater.

It was so beautiful. A little reef was there and all kinds of things were surrounding over it. Clown fish, sea horses, star fish, Angelfish and many others. The light from above was shining into the water and it refracted so it surrounded the reef giving it this warm glowing look. I would have stayed and stared but Percy nudged me to follow him on. We swam past the reef and farther out and down.

As we continued on I saw more and more sea life. Plants, turtles, and surprisingly dolphins. I just prayed to god we wouldn't find a shark. We finally reached this stone circular tunnel. We went through it and came out to a small open pool. It was completely surrounded by stone in a weird moon crescent shape.

The land felt like this weird mix between metal and concrete, and it was littered in sand. There were candles everywhere, some were imbedded into the wall, others were on hanging posts, and a few were on the ground. The ones on the ground went from the edge of the pool leading over to a picnic blanket. It was laid out on the ground with food and drinks spread out on it. There was a small opening in the top so the moon light shined in on us.

"Wow." I said.

"You like?" Percy asked me. I was just turning around slowly in a circle as I looked. This was awesome one of the most romantic things ever; I didn't think a yes would exactly be a good enough response.  
>I kept turning until I was back to facing Percy. He already slipped off the wet suit so he was just in cargos and his shirt. He stared at me looking up and down to examine my reaction. I stepped forward placing my hand on his chest. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.<p>

"So I'll take that as a yes then." He said giving me that goofy lopsided grin. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"So what did you bring to eat?" I asked slipping out of my wet suit and dropping onto the picnic blanket.

"Well," He started dropping next to me. "We have kool-aid."

"Is it blue colored?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Well of course. There's also pizza, grapes, strawberries, chips, yogurt, and my mom's chocolate chip cookies."

"And let me guess, all of those are blue colored too."

"You know me so well." He said.

"Yeah unfortunately." I fake teased. He gasped and placed his hands over his heart.

"Unfortunately? What are you ashamed?"

"Well you are the weirdo that eats blue food."

"Hey blue food is naturally better than regular food sorry but its scientifically proven so." I shook my head at him.

"Your such a seaweed brain. Why am I going out with you?"

"Well I am an incredible hot rock god."

"Incredible hot are you sure? And last time I checked I kicked your ass at Guitar hero."

"Hey that guitar wasn't working."

"It seemed fine when we switched. But you're not that hot_." Okay that was a complete lie the guys was like a mini god! But He just can't know that. _

"Are you kidding? I'm smoking hot you might not want to touch me unless you're trying to get burned."

"Oh well in that case maybe you should cool off." Before he could say something else I pushed him into the small pool. He fell backwards splashing into the water, making some jumping out on me. I laughed at him as he popped back out the water and took in deep breaths of air.

"Whoa Wise girl not cool."

"Sorry but you were just so hot you needed to cool down."

"Well you look a little warm yourself maybe you should take a dip too."

"As fun as it looks I think I'll pass."

"Sorry you don't get a choice in it." He grinned at me.

"Perseus Jackson don't you dar-areeeeeee." He tripped me so I fell into his arms the he dropped me underwater. While underwater I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down with me. He looked at me smugly and smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed his head down using it to push me up. When Percy popped his head out the water he was smiling huge. He came directly infront of me and placed his hands on my hips.

"Not so bad for a first date huh?"

"Yeah its pretty good. If someone had told me months ago that I would be on the most amazing date everwith Percy Jackson, I probably would have thought they lost their mind."

"Why?" He pushed some stray hair out of my face.

"Are you kidding me? Your Percy freaking Jackson. World famous rock star and I'm just the nerdy daughter of Athena. We're from two completely different worlds. You're a musical genius who's already made it, while I'm just inline to be the next Athena Chase."

"Just some nerd? Annabeth you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're more than the big brain people see you as. You're beautiful, smart, funny, loving, loyal, and talented. God you're so talented. I've never heard anyone sing or play the way you do. When you sing you're so into it, you put all your soul into ever note play. Never will you ever be just Athena chase's brilliant minded daughter." I said.

"How would you know that? Percy as soon as high schools over you're going to forget all about me and go back circling the world living your dream while I'll be here upholding my mother's. We'll try to keep in touch but …it just won't last forever. Like I said we're from two completely different worlds. "

"Annabeth you don't have to do what your mom wants. It's your life and your choices to make. And how could I ever forget you? You've shone me a whole other side of teenage life besides all the traveling and rabid fan crowds. And If there is one thing I've , its that you couldn't be more wrong about us being form two different worlds."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Okay so this is going to be one of those moment where no one pulls out and instrument to play or pops in a cd but for some weird reason everyone starts hearing music playing.)<strong>_

**(Max Schneider, movie Rags- Not so different after all)**  
>(<strong>Percy<strong>, _Annabeth__,_ Both) _**(A/n- I switch a few lyrics with my own so it would work better for them)**_

**The bright lights is flashin  
>I'm surrounded by madness<br>Yellow cabs is passin and I'm just tryna make it**

Percy sang to me. I was looking away from him and at the ground. He took my chin and brought my face up to face his.  
><strong><br>Something special to me  
>Change falls at my feet<br>Big dreams of Hollywood won't you come take a closer look**

He smiled at me before jumping up and going into some dance moves.

**I'm seein the bright lights, the fancy cars  
>Cover of magazines that's not what I want<br>But if you can look inside my heart then you will see  
>Come a little bit closer cuz we're not so different at all, at all, at all<strong>

**Hey we're not so different at all, at all, at all,**  
><strong>we're not so different at all<strong>

He did this weird wall kick thing off the cave wall then started to walked to me.  
><strong><br>You looking at me  
>tell me what you see, you should know<br>we're not so different at all**

He draped his arm over my shoulder and we fell back to the ground. We looked up to the sky and out the hole as he continued to sing.  
><strong><br>Lets shoot for the stars  
>I think we'll go far<br>Believe it cuz we're not so different**

He jumped up and held his hand out for me to take. I took his hand smiling and thankfully. He spun me around in his arms so my back was now to him and his hand were cris-crossed in front of me. He rocked as he went on and we danced around the cave.

**You see me on the big screen  
>I see you chasin your dream<br>We kinda do the same thing  
>We're not so different are we<strong>

**Its nothin to it, together we can do this**  
><strong>Its only just [a matter(x3)] of time<strong>

I started to get what he was saying. Even though he was the all famous Perseus Jackson, he was also just Percy Jackson and he was no different from me. I joined in singing and mimicking his dance moves

I'm seein the bright lights, the fancy cars  
><span>Cover of magazines that's not what I want<span>  
><span>But if you can look inside my heart then you will see<span>  
><span>Come a little bit closer cuz we're not so different at all, at all, at all<span>

Hey we're not so different at all, at all, at all,  
><span>we're not so different at all<span>

I went off to the other side of the cave opposite of Percy. I walked along it singing as he mimicked my movement on the other side.

_I'm looking at you  
>we're singin it through<br>don't you see we're not so different at all  
>I know what I am<br>A kid with a plan  
>I hope you see we're not so different even<em>

_My music's on the corner_  
><em>Your music's got me on ya<em>  
><em>It plays throughout the city<em>  
><em>And I don't think im dreaming baby<em>

He was right, I couldn't give up my music to follow my mother's plan. I love it, I'm good at it, and it's my choice to make.  
><em><br>I'm gonna do it  
>Pursue my dream and use it<br>Its only just [a matter(x3)] of time_

We'd reached each other now and I jumped on to his back. He started running around the cave jumping over wet spots so he wouldn't slip. _  
><em>  
><span>I see the bright lights, the fancy cars<span>  
><span>I'mma live my dream, gonna go real far<span>  
><span>If you look inside my heart then you will see<span>  
><span>So come a little bit closer<span>

We're not so different at all, (oh, oh) at all, (oh, oh)

We're not so different at all, (oh, oh) at all, (oh, oh)_**  
><strong>_We're not so different at all

He sat me down on a big rock and stood in front of me. I started to pout and he groaned knowing exactly what I was inferring. I told him his rapping was good and he should try it out in more songs, but he still wasn't so sure.  
><strong><br>What's sup  
>I'm dreaming<br>I'm livin it up  
>Its true I love what I do<br>so yeah, no I'm neva givin it up**

**Throw me the ball I hit it out the park**  
><strong>and that can be you cuz you get it from the start<strong>  
><strong>So if they ever tell you, you cant reach the stars<strong>  
><strong>Just brush the hater off, then aim for mars<strong>  
><strong>Don't give up your dream because they tell you so<strong>  
><strong>It your life to live cuz you're the star of the show<strong>

I jumped down from the rock and took off running.

I see the bright lights, the fancy cars  
><span>I'mma live my dream, gonna go real far<span>  
><span>If you look inside my heart then you will see<span>  
><span>So come a little bit closer<span>

Percy caught me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned so our foreheads were touching and we were as close as possible.

**We're not so different at all**_, (oh, oh)_** at all, **_(oh, oh)__**  
><strong>_**We're not so different at all, **_(oh, oh) _**at all, **_(oh, oh)__**  
><strong>_**We're not so different at all  
><strong>

He leaned down and kissed me a few times.

"You understand it now?" He asked.

"Yeah I get it." I said. "What you're telling me is your no better than me which of course make me better than you." I said joking. He snorted.

"As if _Chase._"

"Ooo, last names that's so scary _Jackson."_He just smirked at me and went in to kiss me again, but I slipped out and away. He went face first splashing into the water. I ran over to the edge because it actually sounded like it hurt.

"Oops sorry did that hurt?"

"That's it Wise girl we're going to settle this now." He pulled me into the water along with him, and we were back to splashing and dunking each other underwater.

All in all it was the best time of my life!

_**OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WORKED HARD ON THAT AND OMG I LOVE THAT SONG ITS WAS STUCK IN MY HEAD SO I JUST HAD TO USE IT BUT DON'T YOU THINK IT WAS JUST PERFECTLY OUT IN FOR THEM. ANYWAYS REVIEWS, I NEEED EM AND I'LL BE BACK IN ANOTHER COPLE OF DAYS. **_


	32. Morning after, step moms, and schemes

_**OKAY SO FIRST OFF I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! i'VE BEEN HAVING COMPUTER PROBLEMS THAT HAVE BEEN PREVENTING ME TO UPDATE BUT NOW IM BACK AND UNFORTUNATELY I DONT KNOW HOW LONG THAT WIL LAST SO I GUESS WE JUST HAVE TO HOPE FOR THE BEST! wITH OUT FURTHER PROLONGING HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! yaH**_

**ANNABETH** **POV**

I rolled over and stretched out my arms...well at least I tried. When I did my elbow hit something hard causing a jolt of pain to go through me.

"OW!" I held onto my elbow and muttered a configuration of various swears. I stared at the car door in annoyance and said a few more words.

"Whoa Wise girl thats some really colorful language." Percy said opening the driver side door and getting in.

"Well its the damn door's fault for hurting my elbow." I said back.

"Aww poor little blonde do you want me to kiss it?"

"Mhmm." He leaned over and gave it a kiss like a mother kissing a child's _'boo boo'_.

"Better?"

"Very much so." I said cheekily. He laughed and kissed me on the lips. I took my right hand and put it behind his neck, running my fingers through his hair. When he pulled away he planted two more quick ones.

"Hey stop making out and come on!" Thals yelled from Nico's truck. I could see Nico passed out in the back seat with his feet hanging slightly out the window.

"Sorry cuz." Percy said. He sat back down in his seat, buckled his seat belt, and started up the car. The morning grogginess, _and Percy's kiss, _effects started going away and I realized I was not in a underwater cave.

"Okay im so confused where are we?" I asked Percy. He pulled out onto the street and followed Thalia.

"About 30 minutes away from home."

"Yeah but how did we get here? Last thing I remember was being in the cave. I think we fell asleep."

"And you would be correct. We fell asleep and ended up staying the night there. When I woke up it was already 11:30, but you were still sleeping so I just carried you."

"Oh. Wait, how did you carry me all the way back and how was Thals and Nico able to get the food down there with out them getting wet?"

"You remember those big set of boulders?"

"Yeah. What of them?"

"On the side of that is a set of stairs that leads up out of the cave and onto a small island where there was a boat."

"Oh well thats interesting." I said then a few seconds later I hit Percy in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You made me swim when there was a boat."

"Swimming was better." He argued.

"Percy I was freezing my ass off that water was so cold."

"But I warmed you right up."

"Not the point."

"Okay say you didn't have fun swimming there. I dare you to." He looked at me with those intense sea green eyes and smirked. I couldn't argue that the swim over wasn't both fun and beautiful. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Eyes on the road seaweed brain."

"Ha I thought so."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Uh...hey look we're almost to your house." He said changing the subject. We road on more in comfortable silence. Thats one of the many things I like about Percy. With him we don't have to be talking 24/7 or kissing or anything like that. We can just sit in comfortable silence and it not be awkward because we can look at each other and basically know what the other person is thinking.

He pulled up into my drive way and killed the engine. I opened the door to get out and so did Percy.

"Uhh what you doing?" I asked him. "And why did Thals come here instead of just going strait home?"

"She wanted to chill at your place for a while and help you get ready for tonight. So i'm going to drive Nico's truck home since he's knocked out in the back."

"Oh. Whats tonight again?" _Man is it just me or have i been asking alot of questions lately? _

"Part 2 of our date, so i'll be over to pick you up at 8." He opened the back door and Ms. O' leary jumped out. She ran around a while and went right for a tree. Percy grabbed my bag and handed it to me which I gratefully took. Thals came walking over holding her bag in hand.

"So Annie you up for some sister time?"

"Always." I laughed. Percy rolled his eyes and handed Thals the keys to Black Jack.

"Please, please, please, Be careful with my baby." He said.

"I though I was your baby?" I said in a fake whining.

"You are my baby but this is my other baby, and Thals has a history of damaging cars."

"Oh wow I crash into one McDonalds and suddenly I'm the car murderer." She said.

"Mc dondalds?" I asked looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"What? The guy on the other end of the drive through mic was annoying me."

"Oh so naturally you just drive right through the wall and beat the crap out of him." Percy said sarcastically.

"Naturally, yeah!" Thals said nodding her head. I just stared at her for a while.

"Yeah okay, wow." I said then turned onto Percy. "See you at 8 and don't be late"

"I'll be right on time." He promised. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Ms. O'leary come." She ran to Nico's truck and jumped into the back seat. She landed on Nico's stomach causing him to wake up instantly, groaning from pain. We all started laughing as he incoherently murmered curses.

"Later." Me and Thalia said.

"Bye." I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my keys. I sent one more wave at Percy before turning it in the lock and going inside. The cool air hit me and so did the smell of fresh coffee. I mentally groaned because it only meant that my step mother was up. My father's car want in the drive way so that would mean he is at work.

I motioned for Thals top move as quickly and quietly to my room up stairs as possible. We would have made it to, only a few more steps to being out of sight when one of my brothers ruined it.

"ANNABETH!" He yelled. I looked down the stairs and glared at my younger brother Mathew. He pushed some if his brown curls from his face then called for Bobby, his twin. I groaned out loud this time and pushed Thalia up the stairs. Right before i opened the door my step mother called for me.

"Great." I said. "I swear i am going to murder Bobby and Mathew." Thalia just rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh come on it's just your step mom what could happen." I gave her the look and she realized her mistake. "Okay your right, but lets just go." We trudged back down the stairs with me in front and Thalia lingering behind. When we got to the bottem my step mother was standign there dressed in a blue blouse, white jeans, and an apron around her waist. She hand her arms crssed adn a frown on her face making it clear she was unpleased.

_'Yeah well thats makes two of us.'_I thought. "Yes Susan?" I said.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since after school yesterday you were supposed to babysit the twins so me and your father could go out."

"I told dad I was going camping for the night with some friends, and no one told me about babysitting the twins because had I known they would have came with." I said back.

"I remember me telling you, you had babysitting duty last tuesday."

"Umm no you didn't. I remember you complaining about the dishes, lawn, trash, and my room but nothing about babysitting."

"Whatever." Her eyes landed an Thalia who was leaning against the wall casually examining her nails. "Who are _you_?" She asked with a look of distaste. Thals looked up.

"Oh sorry are you talking about me?"

"No I was talking about the big pink brain sitting on the couch." Susan said sarcastically.

"Oh well then in that case the question you should be asking is, where is mine?" I resisted the urge to laugh, instead i settled for a very large smile. Susan looked taken back for a second shocked that Thals would talk to her that way. It was soon replaced back by anger.

"Funny, now who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth's sister." She looked back and forward between the two of us.

"You dare bring a child of that _woman_into my house?" She spat at me.

"Okay one Thalia is my God-sister not blood sister, and that w_oman_is my mother. Incase you haven't realized you have a child of hers living under your roof."

"Trust if it was my say so you wouldn't be."

"Oh I swear to you upon the River Styx, if it was my choice i would have stayed gone when I left at 7 years old."

"So dodes everyone else."

"Incidentally not my father or else he wouldn't have begged me to come back home and refuse you every time you ask him to let me go live with my mother." Susan's face turned red with anger and she just stared at me because she knew I had won.

"Next time you go out or have people over I need to be informed. Is that clear?" I looked at her then back at Thals who shrugged.  
><em>I, mean did she seriously expect me to respond back to that positively. <em>I pretended to think it over for a while.

"Yeah no promises." With said I turned on my heels and raced up the stairs. I looked back and saw Thals smile at her sarcastically.

"Later Suzie." She said.

"Susan." My step mother corrected. Thalia snorted.

"Like it matters." We went into my room and closed the door. I fell backwards onto my bed.

"I'm sorry you had to be here for that." I told Thalia. She waved her hand dismissingly at me.

"Oh please that was funny. I've never seen someone's face so red." We laughed at the image of how angry Susan looked. "Plus I know how Step mothers can be, its one of the reasons i live with those two idiots and not with my dad."

"Right, well it's 3:30 now so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I guess we can shower that get each other ready."

"Where are you going?"

"Luke's taking me out somewhere. He hasn't told me yet, it's suppose to be a surprise."

"Oo romantic." She pushed me playfully. "Any Ideas where seaweed brain's taking me?" She shook her head.

"Sorry this time I am just as clueless as you, but knowing him he'll want to spoil you so it will be some where expensive."

"Spoil me? He doesn't have to do all this fancy stuff. Like at the mall he bough me like 15 pairs of shoes."

"He's just crazy about you Annie."

"Really?"

"Yeah, i've never seen him so happy until he's around you. You should see the way he brightens up someone mentions your name. He's crazy about you foreal." I let it all sink in for a while._ Had Percy ever been that way with Calypso? Did his face brighten up at the sound of her name? _

I thought about asking but then decided I'd rather not know the answer. Tonight was about me and my seaweed brain and no one else.

"Okay so lets start." I said.

"Cool." Thals said. She grabbed her bag and started to walk into the bathroom.

"Whoa what are you doing?"

"Going to take a shower, I called it first."

"When?" I asked.

"In the car, duh." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Doesn't count unless I hear you smart one."

"Fine we'll flip a coin." She reached into her pocket and fished out a quarter. "Call it."

"Heads." She flipped it in the air, caught it and turned it over. When she pulled her hand away the face of George Washington stared up at us. "Yes!" I said. Thalia cursed. I bent over into the laundry basket to find a towel. I had grabbed some and was walking to the bathroom.

"Fine you win just let me help you with the towels." She pushed them upward throwing them on me.

"Ha-ha suckah!" She said then raced inside the bathroom.

"Thals!" I ran over just in time to have the door slammed in my face. I pulled on the door nob but the locked it. "Ugh!" I banged on the door. "THALIA IRIS GRACE! Open the door."

"I'll be sure to do that right after my shower." She yelled back out at me, before I heard the sound of the shower starting.  
><em>Oh yeah she is such a good friend!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CALYPSO<strong>POV_

I sat in Rachel Elizabeth Dare's room checking myself in the mirror. Red was pacing back in forward.

"What do we do now the plan didn't do anything successful." She said.

"Calm down red head."

"How can you be calm? The plan didn't work and from what I know the four of them just spent the night at Connect 3's camp place on Long Island. They've never taken anyone there not even you." I scowled and looked away from the mirror.

"Okay Dare listen, the plan was only phase one of the whole operation." I got up from the chair and walked around. "and it was more successful than you think, i heard their big birthday bash has been canceled. Instead their father's are throwing them a nice elegant dinner at the mansion instead."

"And that helps us how exactly?"

"Because it guarantees that i'll have a way in and I can get close enough for phase 3 to take effect."

"Ooo okay sounds good what do we do in the mean time?" I walked over to the huge window and stood in front of it. I looked down at New York as if I owned it.

"In the mean time a little birdie told me when and where Percy and little miss nerd will be tonight so phase two will began. I just need to make a call." I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial 2.

"Hello?" The familiar voice said over the line.

"Hey it's me."

"No shit, caller I.D remember."

"Don't get smart with me." I said. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Yeah kind of."

"well cancel them. Meet me at Tavern on the Green at 8:15." Instead of waiting for an answer I hung up the phone.

"Is it all set?"

"Like perfectly stacked house of cards." I smirked to myself. "Connect 3 isn't going to survive till summer and neither is their little group of loser friends."

**_Ooo okay so what do you guys think? Calypso is determined. What do you think will happen? What do you think should happen? I need reviews like seriously i miss them so much and I need to hear you guys feedback. oh gods ive missed writing, anyways review and subscribe! Lata_**


	33. Tavern on the Green, and Revelation

**Percy pov**

I made it back home and had to slap Nico a few times to get him to wake up.

"Nico come on and move your lazy ass." I told him as I carried some of the things into the house. He came trudging behind me like a zombie.

"Alright, Perce im up. Gods your starting to sound like Bianca." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Speaking of your twin, doesn't she have an art show coming up in a few days?"

"Yeah, their holding it in The Muse Art Gallery."

"Nice. Did you see her art that will be shown?"

"Nope she wouldn't let me see." I went into the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out. "Anyways, where are you taking the Mrs. out tonight?" I almost choked on my water when he said that. He shook his head and laughed at me.

"Not funny man."

"I don't know it seemed pretty funny to me."

"Well so will my foot in your ass."

"No thanks."

"Thought so. No as for your question i'm taking her to Tavern on the Green for dinner." Nico let out a low whistle.

"Nice place. So you plan on proposing or what?" He laughed again. I threw my now half empty bottle of water at him.  
>"Ow! Watch it, that hurt."<p>

I shrugged. "Man up. And no I'm not proposing, its just dinner." He held up his hands.

"My mistake." He said. "But when you were with.._.her_, you took her to Tavern on the Green the night you-"

"Well its different with Annabeth." I said interrupting him. "She's different, she's special."

"Well no arguments here. I see the way you get around her man." My face started to heat.

"What?"

"Oh come on don't deny it. Every time Annabeth's around your mood improves ten fold. I see the way you look at her with huge love. And when ever she's not around, most of the time your wearing your 'Wise girl look.'"

"'Wise girl' look?"

"The look on your face you have when we can tell your thinking about Annabeth."

"And I have one?"

"One? Please you have at least five different ones." He laughed. I thought it over and he is right on that. When ever I'm with Annabeth I'm my happiest, and when ever I'm not with her I'm most likely thinking of her.

"See your wearing one of your looks now." He pointed out and I laughed.

"Yeah whatever man."

"Anyways if you plan on being on time you should take a shower now, becasue its already about seven." I pulled out my phone.

"Shit! Right thanks Nic." I ran over to the stairs and started my way up."

"Oh and Perce," I stopped my climbing and turned around. Nico was standing at the end of the stair case. "If you tell anyone about this little talk we had, everyone at Goode will get their own copy of Percy Jackson while potty training."

"How did you-..Mom?" He nodded. "Whatever you say cuz." I turned and headed back up the stairs to jump in the shower. Half an hour later I was dressed and ready to go. I had got changed into this Sea green button down dress shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. My top button was undone, I wore my black chucks, and a black tie to make it look more formal.

I grabbed my swim team leather men jacket and the keys to Thalia's Prius. I checked my phone and I had just enough time to make it to Annabeth's by eight. I ran out the door with Nico shouting_ 'Don't have too much fun'_after me.

_**-Annabeth's** **Pov-**_

I checked my reflection in the mirror for one finale time. Thalia had convinced me to wear this black one shoulder dress, and I have to say it looked pretty good on me. _Oh who am I kidding I looked H.O.T, HOT! _My hair was nice, blonde, and curly. It fell loosely over my shoulders, and I my bangs covering my eyes only slightly. I had some mascara on and some lip gloss, but thats as far as the make up went.

My shoes were a pair black heels, not too tall because I'm not that skilled when walking in them. I wore a necklace with a silver Owl charm that my mother got me for my 13th birthday, and a bracelet my father got me with my name spelled out in Greek letters. Happy with my look I walked out of the bathroom and went to get my strapless hand bag. I loaded my phone, house keys and other necessities into it. Thals came into the room looking kind of bum.

"Hey what's up?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"Luke canceled. Said his mom had another _'episode'_."

"Oh." I understood perfectly well. You see Luke's mom isn't exactly mentally stable and she sometimes has these..moments were she completely freaks. She's a really nice woman though. So sweet, nurturing, and caring. It's sad that she has to go through it.

"Yeah, so it looks like I'm staying home tonight." She sighed.

"Sorry Thals."

"It's cool. I offered to go over but he said he didnt want anyone to see her like this."

"Yeah trust me Thals is something you dont want to see."

"You've seen her have one?"

"Only once in the 8th grade. Luke and I were both in the school's play of Robin hood and His mother came to watch. Half way through the play she just freaked out and started going on about monsters. Cyclops, Furies, Hell hounds, and all of that. She started to scream and through chairs claiming that some f the people were the monsters."

"Oh. Wow in this was during the play?"

"In front of the whole student body. Luke's been really touchy about the subject every since."

"So I can see why." She checked her phone then looked up at me. "Shouldn't you be leaving?" I looked at the wall clock and it said '8 o' clock.

"Yeah but it's Seaweed brain we're talking about did you really expect-" I was interrupted by the door bell ringing." Thalia raised an eyebrow at me. WE went down the stairs and to the door where Bobby and Mathew were talking to someone. When I walked around them I saw a familiar pair of sea green eyes.

"Seaweed brain?" He looked up from my brothers and smiled at me. He was dressed in a sea green dress shirt with a tie on, and some jeans.

"Hey Wise girl." He said back.

"Seaweed brain?" Bobby asked.

"Who's Seaweed brain? This is Percy Jackson, The Percy Jackson. Big brain." Mathew said. I swatted him in the back of his head.

"Ow." He said rubbing the spot.

"What did I tell you about calling me Big brain?"

"Not to?"

"Correct."

"Anyways why is Percy Jackson here?" Bobby asked. They then started to bombard Percy with questions.

"Do you really know how to play almost every instrument? Bobby asked.

Is that your Black Charger out side? Said Mathew while staring at Black Jack.

Do you write your own songs?

Is it true you can rap?

Do you think out sister's cute?" They asked together while tilting their heads to the side, like little puppies. Percy looked over whelmed by their questions but then he chuckled.

"Whoa, guys hold up, let me see. Sort of. Yes it's name is Black Jack. I do, with the help of my cousins. Where did you here that from, and definitely." He looked up and stared at me with this look.

Bobby and Mathew looked at each other before answering. "Cool."

"Alright guys why don't you go play some game." I said.

"Don't tell us what to do big brain." Bobby said. I turned to look at him and before I could make a move the both of them went running. Percy laughed.

"Oh so thats funny?" I asked.

"No. Your little brothers are though."

"Oh yeah you should see them when their raiding my room their hilarious then." He rolled his eyes at me and pulled out a single Rose for me.

"Whats with you and Roses?" I asked sniffing the sweet scented flower.

"Their beautiful, like you." He smiled at me. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Well...it was meant to be a quick kiss but it got a little heated.

"Whoa, save it for the date you know the one thats not here." Thalia said coming into the room carrying her bag.

"Hey Thals," Percy said. "And we were just leaving."

"Yeah just one second while I go get my purse." I told Percy but Thalia held out the small bag.

"Thank me later now go." She shooed us out the door which felt a little weird seeing as how it was my house. She switched keys with Percy before we left so we were in Black Jack.

_**-line skip to Tavern on the**_ **Green-_Percy Pov-_**

We walked into Tavern on the Green and went up to the front podium. An older guy in his mid-twenties stood behind it dressed in a fancy type suit.

"Yes how may I help you?" He asked not looking up from the book.

"Reservation for two under the name Jackson." Something snapped in the man when he heard my name. He stubbled to sit up straighter.

"O-of course Mr. Jackson your table is waiting for you, please follow me."

"Thank you." I said to the man. I took Annaebth's hand and she smiled to me. We followed him over to a two chair table. I pulled out Annabeth's seat for her before taking my own.

"Okay nice pick Seaweed brain." Annabeth said to me.

"Well I do what I can." I said then I started to really take in her look. She looked stunning! Perfectly curled hair, that really awesome dress she had on, and those crazy gray eyes. "Did I mention how great you look tonight?"

"Why no, no you haven't."

"Well let me take the time to do that now by saying, Good gods of Olympus Annabeth you look ...amazing!" She giggled some and a blush crept to her face. Just then a familiar brunet came over to the table.

"Katie?" Annabeth and I asked together. She looked at us and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." She said causing us to blush.

"I didnt know you worked here." Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah well that job at the Daycare was just not for me. Piper seems to be doing great though."

"So looks like your going to be our waitress aye Gardener." I said.

"That it does which brings me to my first question, What can I get you to drink?"

"I will have a lemonade." Annabeth said.

"And A Cherry Cola for me." I answered.

"Alright and do you know what you want to eat yet?"

"Hey Wise girl let me do this. Trust me you'll love it." She looked at me for a while but soon nodded. "We'll take two orders of Lobster with the ordered sides."

"Alright," Katie wrote down on her pad. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So you've obviously been here before." Annabeth said.

"Just a few times. THe last time was with my mom before going off for our first tour. She ordered the Lobster and we had split it."

"Oh, well if Sally says its good then I'll try it."

"Why my mother's word and not mine?"

"Well no offence but you do it blue food Percy."

"Blue food, is beast food."

"And your a beast?" She asked.

"Im incredible minus the neon green." She laughed at my statement.

"Whoa now I wouldn't go that far." Katie came over with our drinks an she said it would another 10 before our food came out. We sat and talked more about whether or not i was awesome, and some about the music for the talent show. When the food came out I cut the first piece and fed it to Annabeth. She absolutely loved it to death.

"Okay that was really good." She said.

"Told you." I said. Katie came over and left the check.

"Hey I'm Going to the bathroom real quick." Annabeth said. She got up and went to the bathroom. I pulled out my wallet and paid for dinner. I also left Katie a 25 dollar tip, since she was so great and we're good friends. I was getting my jacket when I noticed a familiar blonde head. I couldn't see the face but just the head as it was walking to the door. I tried to get a better look but they left along with another person.

Annabeth came out still looking gorgeous as ever. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah lets go." I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked out.

"See you later Katie." We called behind us as we left. Katie waved at us and went back to working. We walked back to Black Jack and I stood there looking at Annabeth for a while. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"What's with the look?" She asked.

"Oh uh it must have been one of my Wise girl faces." I said.

"You have a Wise girl face?" She asked.

"According to Nico I have 5." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned back against Black Jack.

"Well I think thats really sweet. Plus you look cute while making them." She went in to kiss me but when I didn't kiss back she looked at me. Something behind Annabeth had really caught my eye.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Turn around." I said. She pulled away her arms and looked behind her. Standing near a familiar blue and black jeep was a familiar blonde haired boy, kissing another familiar brown haired girl. As I watched them make out something clicked and I felt as if I was watching Calypso years ago when she was making out with that one guy. It was the same guy. And the guys was non other than Luke Castellan.

No wonder I had such a bad feel for the guy. I was subconciously trying to tell myself that it was him. Now here he was supposed to be dating my cousin yet kissing _her._Anger flared in me and I started to make my way over but Annabeth Stopped me. I looked down at her shocked because I knew she cared for Thals just as me and no way she was cool with this.

"Just wait okay." She hissed at me. She pulled out her phone then snapped a picture of the two. "Come on lets go." She said to me.

"Okay after I beat the crap out of him." I said.

"No now! Percy we tell Thals first then deal, okay?" I didn't answer because I was too heated. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Listen i'm just as angry as you are and as mush as I would love to go over there and shove my foot up his ass, its not our fight." We need to go to Thals first."

I nodded and got into Black Jack. We drove off and headed back for my house. One things for sure is, I was going to get my licks in on Luke. He was not going to get away with this. _Thals will deal with him in her way then i get to do mine._

**SO WHAT YOU THINK AWESOME? nOT AWESOME i NEED REVIEWS IF YOU WANT UPDATES!" aND WHAT SHOULD THALIA DO? YO UKNOW BESIDES DUMPING HIM**


	34. Telling,Planning,and on ur knees begging

_**OKAY GUYS AWESOME REVIEWS i ABSOLUTELY LOVED THEM, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. IM GOING TO BE WORKING EXTRA HARD ON IT BECAUSE IVE GOT SOME REALLY GOOD IDEAS FOR IT N I CNT WAIT TO GET IT UP.**_

_**-PERCY POV-**_

We pulled up into the house drive way and I killed the engine. We marched into the house angrily. We sat in the living room in complete silence. My ADHD was starting to act up and I couldn't keep quiet any longer. I got up from the couch and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked me.

"Making sure no ones awake so they cant over hear us." I looked up the stair case and all lights were off. There was only the sound of the A/C running. I walked back over to the living room and sat next to Annabeth.

"I cant believe this." She said shaking her head. I snorted.

"Yeah but I can. I knew there was something about Luke that I didn't like. I should have seen this coming."

"You cant blame your self for not knowing Luke was a cheating bastard."

"Actually I can." I sighed. "Remember when Calypso cheated on me with some guy?" She nodded. "Well Luke's the guy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I cant explain it but seeing them kiss sort of triggered this flashback, and I felt as if I was looking back into the past." I got up and started pacing around.

"That lying, man whore, son of a bitch!" Annabeth hissed. "He canceled on Thals to suck faces with that bitch."

"What?"

"He and Thals had a date planed for tonight, but he canceled last minute claiming his mom had another one of her...episodes. I cant believe he'd use his mom as an excuse."

"He's a fucked up dude. I think that goes with out saying seeing as how he cheated on my cousin." I said.

"Who cheated on who?" A new voice jumped in. I turned around and found Thals standing on the bottom stair. She was wearing sweats and a tank top. She stood there arms crossed and looking from me to Annabeth and back. We stood there still in shock of her turning up out of no where.

"I-I thought you were sleep." Annabeth said.

"Well I was then I got thirsty, but more importantly back to my previous question. Who cheated on who?" She sat down crossed legged on the couch waiting for us to talk. Annabeth and I looked at each other and came to a decision. I nodded my head and Annabeth sighed.

"There's something we have to tell you." I said. "It's about Luke." She scowled.

"What about Luke, is he okay? Is he hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"No." Annabeth said.

"Not yet anyways." I grumbled.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing." Annabeth said. "You see the thing is we kind of saw Luke tonight."

"What? Not possible he was at home with his mom."

"Actually he was at Tavern on the Green." I said. Thalia's face twisted into confusion.

"A-are you sure it was the right person? Maybe it was just someone who looked like him."

"No Thals it was him."

"So he canceled on me to go to Tavern on the Green?"

"It gets worst." Annabeth said. "He...wasn't exactly alone."

"And by that you mean...?" Thalia asked. Annabeth pulled out her phone and went to the picture. She handed it to Thalia and looked away. Thalia stared at the phone, first in confusion that was quickly turned to anger.

"Thats..."

"Uh-huh." I said.

"And he's kissing..."

"Yep." Annabeth said. There was a moment of silence before Thalia spoke again.

"Annie you should probably get your phone back before I chunk it at the wall." She said. Annabeth reached over fast and pulled away her phone.

"Listen Thals I'm sorry." I sat down next to her and put my arm over her shoulder.

"Oh please you hated Luke from the jump."

"And now you know why. Listen this wasn't the first time Luke and CAlypso have been caught in the act." She turned and looked at me with anger in her eyes. "Think back a few years ago. The night Calypso and I broke up and the guy I caught her kissing." Thalia's eyes widened.

"You think Luke...?"

"No I know it was Luke. Trust me on this." She leaned back into the couch and pulled her legs up to her chest. She laid her head in her arms and just sat there. Usually around this time the girl would start bawling her eyes out but, thats the different between Thalia and most girls. You see with most girls there are 3 stages, tears, anger, and tears again. Now with Thals the stages are anger, pissed, and revenge.

She started laughing sarcastically. "I should have seen this coming. I saw the way he and her would look at each other sometimes as if sharing an inside joke. He never thought I did, but I did indeed." She said. She got up from the couch and started to walk around the living room. She leaned on the wall and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. When she opened her eyes she seemed a bit better but then she punched the wall. She made a good size hole in it too.

"Whoa Thals, that some heat." Annabeth said.

"Oh that no good, lying, cheating, blond ass-wipe." She said angrily. "When I see him I'm going to kick his left nut so hard it'll make the right one jealous." As funny as that thought was it was also very painful. I started to imagine that amount of pain and started to subcounciously protect my...little parts.

"Hey what's with the yelling?" Nico came trudging into the living room wiping sleep from his eyes. "Hey love birds I'd figured you two would be in Percy's room doing unspeakable things." He joked. I rolled my eyes at Nico's thinking and didn't even reply.

"Okay i knew you wouldn't laugh at the joke but I at least expected to be called an idiot by just one of you. And whoa what's with the whole, did Thalia punch it again?"

"Wait this wasn't the first time?" Annabeth asked. I nodded.

"Its the fifth time but back on subject. Nico this is a no joking time."

"Well good because I'm now in a no joking mood." He said with new found seriousness. "What the hell has Thals so angry she's punching holes in the wall again?" We sat Nico down and explained it all out for him. During the process Thals punched the wall again, this time bruising her hand. So now we were all sitting around in the kitchen.

Annabeth sat on the small island and Thalia was leaning against it as Annabeth held the ice pack on her hand. I stood near the sink and Nico was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So what are you going to do?"I asked. "You know besides the obvious one of dumping his sorry ass."

"When, before or after his funeral?" Nico said icily. Thalia surprised us by saying,

"Nothing." We all turned to her and stared as if she had grown a second head.

"Uh Thals are you mental?" Nico asked.

"No." She said. "We, me, or any of you will do nothing...yet."

"Go on." Annabeth said.

"You see," She said pushing off the counter and walking around the kitchen. "I want to do more than, dumb, him and kick his ass. I want him humiliated, destroyed, and exposed. I also want it to be in front of everyone to make sure everyone knows about it. I might even invite the press to cover it" She smirked evily.

_And this ladies and gentlemen would be the revenge phase. "_Sound s humiliating enough. I said "But how do we make sure that enough people see it?"

"Ooo!" Annabeth said jumping down from the counter. "Percy give me your phone." She demanded.

"Uh..okay?" I pulled out my phone and handed it to her. She pulled something up then sent out a tweet.

"Now you two." She said. Thalia and Nico handed over their phones as well.

"I'm sorry but how does tweeting help us?" Nico asked. She tossed him his phone back.

"Check the tweet." We all looked at our phones.

"Free Connect 3 concert," I read.

"this monday at Central Park," Nico continued.

"Everyone invited." Thals finished.

"So your solution is have a concert?" Nico asked. She stared at him blankly.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby or something?"

"Actually yes, yes I was but my brain is still half sleep rite now."

"It's always half asleep Death breath." I said.

"Anyways as I was saying imagine the turn out you'd get just from your fans in New York alone. Plus press and paparazzi will want to eat this all up. It will be the perfect set up."

"You know Wise girl I never thought you could be so..."

"Evil Genius." Nico said.

"Cruel." Thalia smirked.

"Attractive when being an evil mastermind. I'm getting shivers over here." I said. She smiled and laughed while Nico and THalia fake gagged.

"Save the bed talk for the bed." Thalia said. "What do we do now?"

"We get ready for Monday." Annabeth said.

_**-RACHEL'S POV-**_

I stood in my loft sized bedroom and painted. It was a painting of New york only the people on the streets were dressed in armor and carried swords. The cars were replaced by weird assortments of monsters. It was a really weird painting but for some reason it's what came to mind. There was a buzz then our butlers voice came over the intercom.

"Ms. Dare there is a Calypso here to see you." I pressed the button next to the speaker.

"Send her in." I hurried to hide my painting before she could see it. Last time she saw one she said some pretty horrific stuff about it. Moments just after I had put it away she walked in.

"Hey Little Red!" She said.

"Hey Calypso. What are you doing here its like midnight." I said.

"Got bored after phase two thought i'd come here." She said plopping on to my bed.

"And what exactly was phase two?" I asked.

"To crush Little Miss Lightning." She sneered. I racked my brain for which person she could possible be referring to.

"Who Thalia?"

"Yes her."

"How did you manage that?"

"Well my intel was right and Percy and his nerd were at the Tavern. You know Luke, Thalia's little boyfriend?" I nodded.  
>"Me and him went but of course he had no idea Percy would be there so when he did he freaked and we left."<p>

"So the plan didn't work?"

"No it did."

"I'm confused how if the whole idea was to get Percy to see you and Luke together so they could run back and tell Thalia."

"Because me being the genius I am stopped Luke outside and we had a little make out session. I made sure it was in perfect view of his car too. I saw the blonde snap a pic so no doubts they've told sparky already and she's at home fuming." She checked her hair in the mirror and put on some lip stick. Before i could reply my phone Vibrated. I picked it up and checked, turned out it was a tweet.

"Umm if Thalia's suppose to be at home fuming why does it say connect 3's having a free concert at the park monday at 7?"

"What? where did you hear that?" Calypso asked.

"Just go the Tweet."

"A tweet? That means over half of NY will be there not to mention Press too." She said. "There up to something."

**_-LINE SKIP TO MONDAY AT THE CONCERT-THALIA'S _POV-**

I stood in back of the set up stage that Beck and some of his friends hooked us up with. We' had told all our friends about what happened and the whole plan, so they were all eager to help. Selina and Piper helped with make up and they also agreed to help with the 'surprise i had for Luke, along with Annabeth, Katie, and Bianca.

Right now Me, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth were talking to the press.

"About the incident at Sushi roxx does any of you care to say anything?" One asked.

"Uhh...no comment." THe three of us said together.

"So Percy who is this lovely lady by your side?" Another asked.

"Oh, this would be my wonderful, beautiful, and smart girlfriend Annabeth Chase."

"So Nico find you a special lady yet?"

"Sorry guys not yet. I just haven't found that one girl with enough rock and roll, love for fun, and interest in black yet." I rolled my eyes. _Leave it to Nico to say that! _

"What about you Thalia? Last we heard you were dating Luke Castellan son of famous actor Hermes Castellan." _And it begins!_

"Thats right I have, look here he comes now." I said. They turned their camera's on Luke as he came walking over.

"Hey babe." He said. I resisted the urge to judo throw him. Instead i allowed him to bring me into a hug and kiss my cheek.

"Hey we were just talking about you." I said.

"Really then i guess I'm right on time."

"well that you are because its time for the concert to start." Percy said. "Come on guys lets go get it started." Him, Annabeth, and Nico walked away. I started to but one of the reporters stopped me.

"Wait Thalia one more question. How deep do your feelings go for Luke?" _Deep enough to cut into his heart!_

"You know what I think this first song will answer it for you because I wrote it just for him."

"Aww babe you didn't have to do that." He said.

"Oh trust me I did. And I want everyone to know how I feel about you. " We walked back to the stage area where Percy was set on guitar, Nico on drums, and Grover on keyboard. THe back up dancers consisting of Annabeth, Piper, Katie, Selina, and Bianca were there waiting too.

"You ready?" Percy asked.

"More than you'll ever know it." I said. He nodded and motioned for the people to pull back the curtains. When he did all we saw was a sea of people. They all started cheering once they saw us on stage. Honestly I didn't even expect half as much as the amount of people that showed up. I mean man it was super packed. I turned on my head set and whistled.

"Wow you guys are amazing. I mean seriously i didn't expect so many people." They cheered again. "So i know you guys all came here to see us perform but first I wan t to introduce you all to my boyfriends Luke Castellan." I said. They started to cheer louder as Luke came out on stage looking confused.

"Now I want to open the concert out with a very special song just for him." Luke leaned over to me smiling.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Don't worry just stand and watch im sure you'll hate it." I said. He nodded but my words must have just sunken in because his smile dropped.

"Wait, what?"

"Hit it guys!." I said and Percy started the beat on the guitar then Nico and Grover came in.

* * *

><p>(Beggin on your knees-Victoria)<p>

_**You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me**  
><strong>I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<strong>_

Luke looked too confused at the moment he didn't even move.

**Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention**  
><strong>'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<strong>

_**And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**_

The crowd went absolutely nuts as me and the girls started going into out dance moves.  
><em><strong><br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede**_  
><em><strong>You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<strong>_

Luke tried going off the side of the stage but Beck was standing there blocking his way. Luke backed away from Beck and before he realized it the girls had him surrounded. I stood right in front of him as I continued to sing.

_**So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you**_  
><em><strong>I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<strong>_  
><em><strong>So oh do you feel like the man now?<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out<strong>_

We went back to our previous moves so he took this as his chance to escape. He tried going off the other side of the stage but the Stolls stood there blocking way.

**_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_**  
><strong><em>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<em>**  
><strong><em>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<em>**

I pushed him back making him fall back into a chair the girls brought out. We want around him like a wolf circling it's prey.

_**I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under**_  
><em><strong>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<strong>_  
><em><strong>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was only just a game<strong>_

I had everyone pumped up as I sung. I was putting everything i had into this song. I wanted everyone to feel all the emotion into it.

_**(And one day)**_  
><em><strong>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<strong>_

The music started to fade out and it ended with Annabeth and Bianca tipping over the chair so Luke fell out right at my feet.  
>Everyone was screaming, and cheering an dI felt essentially better. Luke got up looking even more confused than before.<p>

"What the hell was that about?" He hissed.

"That, my dear dumb blonde was me dumbing your sorry excuse for a boyfriend ass." The crowd went quiet so they could hear what we were saying.

"What? Why?" He asked as if he really had no idea.

"Well there's the big obvious that you cheated on me." I said.

"What? Thats a lie whoever told you that is lying to you." He said calmly. The one thing about Luke is he really is an excellent liar, and had it not been for the fact that it was Annabeth and Percy who told me, and that they had proof I probably would have believed him.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really."

"Hmm..Then what's this?" I pointed to Leo and the big screen above stage was now showing the picture of Luke and Calypso. The crowd gasped and started to whisper.

"Wha-ahh. I-I..ummm..." Luke stumbled.

"What cant come up with lie now can you?" I said.

"Man whatever." He said. "You are bitch." He said.

"Watch it Luke." Percy growled.

"Really not a smart thing to say dude." Nico said.

"No guys lets hear what Luke has to say. Come on out with it."

"Alright," He said. "You nothing but a bitch. A stubborn, proud, tease of a bitch. And Calypso is way hotter than you." He said.

"Hmm. Well you know what Luke may be a stubborn, proud, tease of a bitch, but i can admit it. At least im not a lying, cheating, man whore, pretty boy prick who got exposed in front of hundreds of people, and not to mention the press hear covering it." Luke looked around and realization seemed to have set in.

"You- you set me up."

"Uh duh!" I said. "Oh and another difference between us is I didn't get my leg broken by a girl in front of hundreds of people."

"What and neither have ." He said. Before he had time to react I, side kicked him in the back of his leg, hard enough to here the satisfying 'snap'. He fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"And now you have!" Everyone started cheering and clapping. A couple of guys came out on stage with a stretcher and took Luke away to the ambulance van. I was confused because I didn't call them. I looked over to Annabeth who shrugged.

"I had a feeling they might be needed." she said before laughing then I joined in with her. I lied before, because now I was really better.

"Alright guys now that the drama's over with lets get on with the show!" Percy said. everyone cheered and Grover started playing the music to one of our other songs.

**_-Calypso's __pov-_**

"Did you see what just happened?" Red asked over the blasting music.

"Yeah it was kind of hard to miss." I said back. We had just watched Thalia break Luke's leg.

"I thought you said phase two was successful. She looks better than ever."

"Trust me it was." I said. "I knew Thalia would pull something like this."

"You did?"

"Of course. I was apart of their little group long enough to know Thalia would do something of this nature. So yes the plan was a success. Soon Phase 3 and then the finale card will be put into play."

**NOW WHAT DID YOU THINK? i NEED REVIEWS FOREAL BECAUSE I PERSONALLY THINK THIS HAS BEEN MY BEST CHAPTER SO FAR! READ, REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, ADD. i'LL SE YAH LATER**  
><em><br>_


	35. News, and saving a Grace

**_HEY GUESS WHO! sO I KNO I KEEP SAYING THIS A LOT BUT ITS TRUE YOU GUY'S REVIEWS ROCK. i CANT HELP BUT SMILE EVERY TIME i GET A NEW ONE. aNYWAYS JUST A QUICK NOTE HERE, AT THE START WHEN i SAID JASON'S NAME WAS GRACE, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HACINGS, sO YEAH_**

_**-PERCY'S POV-**_

I pulled myself out of the pool as coach dismissed us from our early morning practice. Leo, Grover, and I headed into the locker room. For some reason Jason hadn't shown up for practice today. We thought he was sick or something, because he wouldn't miss practice. Leo was leaning against the locker watching a video from last nights performance.

"This doesn't ever get old." He laughed. "I mean Thals really hit his leg hard." Grover and I laughed more as Leo replayed the part. As I was slipping on my shirt and getting ready to walk out Luke came in on his crutches, flanked by Ethan, and some junior. He bumped into Grover making him drop all his stuff.

"Watch it goat boy!" He said.

"You bumped into me Luke." Grover said back. "Oh and how's the leg?" Luke growled.

"It's broke thanks to queen bitch but don't worry because I can still kick your ass." He pushed Grover against the lockers.

"You sure you want to do that?" I asked him stepping in front of Grover.

"Trust I can manage myself Jackson."

"Are you sure? I mean lets go over the list shall we. You were already embarrassed in front of hundreds of people," I pulled out a magazine from my bag. "it was on the cover of Teen Muses magazine," I tossed it at his feet. "Plus there is a video on Youtube of my girl cousin breaking your leg, that has already met a thousand views."

I stepped up closer to him. "So I ask again are you sure you want to do this? My cousin already broke one leg and I can break the other." Luke stood there looking at me for a while before slowly backing away and going out.

"Thanks Perce." Grover said.

"No problem G-man." I said back.

"Oh man that was so funny and I caught it on video." Leo said. "It's going on Youtube." I shook my head at him and we left to go meet up with everyone for breakfast. I spotted everyone sitting at our usual table. I walked up behind Annabeth and slide onto the bench behind her.

"Hey." She said giving me a kiss.

"Hello Wise girl." I said back. I sat behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"So what's up guys?" Grover asked sitting down next to Juniper.

"Nothing just chilling." Thalia said.

"Hey guys have any of you seen or to talked to Jason?" Piper asked walking up.

"No." Annabeth said.

"We thought he was with you." Thalia said.

"No, I havent seen or talked to him all morning and last night when I called him he was acting really weird. What about you guys?" She asked.

"Sorry no sign of Sparky." Leo said.

"Nope he wasn't in practice this morning." I said.

"Ugh!" She groaned and dropped down into the seat.

"Hey don't worry Beauty queen," Leo said. I'm sure Sparky's going to come walking through the door any second now." And as if on cue Jason came trudging into the cafeteria. We all turned and stared at Leo who was looking a little smug.

"And the Dallas Cowgirl cheerleaders will come running in." Nico said, causing us to laugh at him.

"Hey J where you been?" I asked.

"Yeah man you missed practice coach isn't too happy with you." Grover said.

"Sorry guys it's just something's been on my mind." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You want to talk about it?" Piper asked.

"Yeah but it's-really crazy. When I found out I was so confused I just sat and started at the wall for a while."

"Oh come on it cant be that bad." Annabeth urged.

"I'm adopted!" He said. We all went quiet and stared at him. The news was really shocking to us seeing as how Jason actually looked like his parents.

"What?" Piper said. "Your adopted."

"Apparently."

"How did you find out?" Thalia asked.

"Last night when I came home my parents were in the living room talking to this woman."

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_I came home and tossed my bag into my room. "Mom. Dad, I'm home." I yelled as I walked into the kitchen. I pulled out and apple, washed it off and bit into it. I still hadn't seen or heard my mother or father which was weird because mom's usually on me as soon as I walk in. What was even weirder was that I heard yelling. My father's angry voice saying something about 'having no right to be here.'_

_Another voice started speaking, a feminine voice but it wasn't my mother's. "I have every right." She said. "He deserves the truth." I followed the sound of the voices and walked into the living room. My parents were sitting on the couch looking really pissed. There was a women sitting across the room looking equally as angry. She had golden blond hair and sky blue eyes, looking to be in her mid-thirties or early thirties. She was small, skinny, not sickly skinny but model skinny._

_"Mom, dad." I said and everyone turned to look at me._

_"Jason." My father said standing._

_"What's going on?"_

_"Son." the woman said standing._

_"You do not get to call him that." My mother said angrily._

_"But it is true." The woman argued._

_"No you gave up the rights to do that years ago."_

_"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I said interrupting their argument. "And explain to me why this lady is calling me son."_

_"That's because I'm your mother." My chest seized up and I couldn't think straight._

_"W-what?"_

_"I'm your mother." I stood there shocked and she tried talking more but my mother snapped._

_"That's it!" She yelled. "You need to leave now. This is my son not yours." She decided it best to leave but she slipped me a card with her number telling me to call if I had any questions.'_

-**_FLASHBACK END-_**

We all looked at him in sympathy. Piper was holding his hand and Leo had a hand on his shoulder. While everyone was shooting him sympathetic looks Thalia, Nico and I looked at each other in shock. Something we never mentioned to people was that Thalia had a long lost brother named Jacob. He went missing one year on a camping trip, Thalia took with her mother. Thals was torn up after it so we swore never to mention it again.

It never even came to thought that Jason could be him. For one Jacob had black hair, and electric blue eyes like Thals. Thals just stared at Jason looking like she might faint. I looked to Nico who looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. Annabeth looked up at me.

"What's with the weird looks seaweed brain? And why does Thals look ready to faint?" I ignored her questions and turned to Jason.

"Jason, is blonde your natural color?" I asked. Everyone sort of stared at me in shock.

"What does his hair color have to do with anything?" Grover asked.

"Just answer the question." No longer able to look at Jason she stared down at the table. "Please."

"No, it's uh brown." He answered. Thals head snapped up and she stared at Jason.

"No way, there's no way it's him." Nico said.

"No way he's who?" Annabeth asked. "Percy? Thalia, Nico? Care to inform us."

"Jason did the woman tell you her name?" I asked.

"Yeah she said it was….Julia. Julia Grace Why?"

"Because that's my mother." Thalia said. Everyone minus, Nico and me gasped.

"Whoa what?" Jason asked.

"Julia Grace is my mother. She's an old famous t.v actress. Jason I think you're my long lost brother." Thalia seemed really emotional at the moment and it takes a lot for that.

"Huh?" Everyone asked. Before she could reply the bell rang an people started moving around.

"Listen we can finish this later." Nico said.

"No!" Jason protested. "I'm not waiting we need to settle it now."

"Fine." I said. "Come on I know where an empty class is this period. The four of us can blow off home room, go there and talk and we'll meet up with you guys at lunch." Everyone agreed and started to file out.

"I'll make up some story to cover for you guys in first but make sure you get to second." Annabeth said.

"Yes ma'am." I kissed her quickly and promised to meet her outside her Architecture class when it ends. Thalia, Nico, Jason, and I went to the music room I hid out in on our first day.

"Okay talk." Jason said closing the door. We all sat around in chairs that formed a slight circle. "Why would you think I'm your lost brother?"

"Back when I was little." Thalia started in a small voice. "Me, Jacob and….Julia went on a camping trip for a night. It was the last night we were going to be with her because our father was going to gain custody of us.  
>Anyways we went exploring, fishing and roasted hot dogs, and counted stars." She smiled at the memory.<p>

"When we went to sleep we all slept in the same tent and for the longest it was peaceful but I had this nightmare and woke up. When I did the tent was open and I was alone. I went out and looked for you guys and I found Julia sitting on a rock crying and drinking. I asked where you were and all she said to me was gone."

Jason sat there as he let it all sink in. "So you think I'm this Jacob?"

"Well,...yeah." Nico said. "Jacob's original hair color was brown and so is you'rs."

"Okay so i fi'm really your long lost brother then that means, that means my father. He's, he's..."

"Zeus." She said.

"Right the big guy." Jason mumbled. He sighed and threw his head back. "This is a lot to take in, for just two days. I've got so many questions now."

"And I promise we'll get the answers." I said. "Your family now, welcome to our oh so very fucked up life." I joked and we all laughed. Thalia's eyes were a little misty which was a big shocker to me. She's only cried a small hand full of times but I guess this would be an appropriate time.

Jason go tup and went to hug her. "Looks like I got a new big sis aye." He said. Thalia smiled held back her tears.

"You've always had me little bro."

"Aww so touching." NIco said in fake mock. Thalia rolled her eyes at him.

"Wait I just realized something." Jason said. "I'm related to Connect 3. This is beast." We didn't have time to laugh because the bell rang signaling us to go to second period.

"We should go Annabeth will kill me if I skip second." I said.

"Whipped." Nico sang lowly.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked.

"I said, Wah-pah." He said flicking his wrist.

"What the hell is Wah-pah?" Jason asked.

"You know," He flicked his wrist more wildly this time. "Wah-pah."

"That'a not the right sound," Thalia said then did the correct sound effect while flicking her wrist.

"Yeah see that is a whip sound, and is being whipped really a bad thing. I mean think about it. I have a hot, smart, wonderfully talented girlfriend, and you don't." I smirked to him and picked up my bag. "You should really take that to mind." I said walking out.

"You know dude he's right." I heard Jason say as they followed me out.

**_-Line skip to Connect 3's house after_school-**

"So you guys are brother and sister." piper said. Jason, Grover, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Beck, Selina, Travis, Conner, Katie, Thalia, Nico, and ,me were all sitting around in our living room.

"Yep!" Thalia and Jason answered together.

"Cool." THey all said together.

"So," Travis started. "That means that big papa Zeus..."

"Yes he's my dad, and no i'm not going to ask him for money." Jason said. The Stolls groaned.

"Well this great." Annabeth said. "Thalia got a new brother."

"Yeah and we have a new cousin to share our seriously fucked up family with." I said.

"Yeah welcome home cuz." Nico said patting Jason's back. "Trust me your going to love watching the fights."

"Great," Jason said sarcastically. "I cant wait for my first family reunion." We all laughed and sat and watched t.v for a while.

"Hey,sorry but we've got to run guys." Selina said.

"Yeah, we've got...uhh plans." Beck said. I raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"I walk you guys to the door." I said.

"Later guys." Beck called.

"See ya!" Everyone yelled. I followed them to the door and closed it after they walked out. I went back into the living room with the others and sat next to Annabeth. I wrapped my arm over her shoulder and intertwined our fingers. A few seconds later I heard the door open and close shut again. Selina and Beck came walking into the room.

"Guys I thought you were leaving." Katie said.

"Yeah on second thought we'll stay." Selina said. I was curious as to what made Selina's sudden change of heart when the front door opened and closed again. There were foot steps steps heard then in walked the big 3.

"Okay seriously we have got to start locking that door." Thalia said. I untangled myself from Annabeth and stood.

"Uh, dad, Zeus, Hades. I know this question is asked every time you guys show up here but, What do you want?"

"Well Hello to you too Perseus!" My father scoffed. The Stolls started to snicker.

"Perseus!" Travis said.

"Katie!" Anabeth called.

"Happy to." She said then wacked both Stolls making them shut up.

"Thank you." I said then turned back to the 3 uninvited guests. "Now the question still stands."

"Well we uh came to talk to you about someone you may know." zeus said.

"But your obviously busy with your...friends." Hades said.

"Oh right well dad and uncles i'll intro them to you." Nico said. He pointed out each person as he called their name. "Thats Selina, Beckendorf or Beck, Katie, Piper, Grover-"

"Goat boy as I call him." Thalia said.

"Annabeth, and the Stolls Travis and Conner."

"Annabeth nice to see you again." My father said.

"Uh you too sir?" She said questionable.

"Oh and one more person dad, i think you'll like him." Thalia said. She pointed to Jason. "Dad this is Jason your son." Zeus didn't look shocked at all at seeing Jason.

"I warned you this could happen." Poseidon said.

"I know what you said Poseidon," Zeus said angrily.

"Brother calm your nerves." Hades said. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"I know what i have done and my mistake." Anger flared in me as I heard him say that. Too often had Thalia, Nico, and I been referred to as mistakes, because we were all conceived while our fathers were to engaged to different women.  
>I didn't have to look at Thalia or Nico to see their reactions to the word.<p>

"Again with that word." I snarled. Annabeth placed her hand on my arm to calm me.

"Mistake." Jason said. "Is- is that how you feel about me, about us." He gestured to the rest of us.

"You know I could have sworn were past this," Nico said.

"But we should have know it too good to be true." Thalia finished. Zeus realized his mistake in wording and tried correcting himself.

"No, no, that snot what I meant." He said.

"Yeah all you meant was that you have admitted your mistake of having me." Jason said.

"Son," My dad said to me. "You know i don't regret having you, or the time i spent with your mother. I loved her, she's a queen amongst women and deserves the best."

"Yeah which thank the Gods isn't you." I said. We continued back and forward, as Nico and Hades argued, and Zeus had to deal with the wrath of both Jason and Thalia together.

"DAMITT ENOUGH!" Zeus boomed and the room went quiet.

"Whoa," Travis said.

"Big daddy Zeus is angry." Conner finished.

"Now son," Zeus said in a calm voice.

"Jason." He said sharply. "Call me Jason."

"Fine. Now Jason I'm sorry for not saying anything, but once I found out what your mother did it was too late to get you back."

"Wait what?" Thalia asked. "My mother, she did what?"

"The night you all went camping she...handed Jacob- Jason off to Hera, who then gave Jason to an adopted family."

"Ugh that-that woman." Thalia said unable to say anything else with out cursing. I could literally see her biting her tongue.

"Wait why would Hera get involved?" Nico asked.

"She wanted to punish me for having cheating on her and having you two. By seeing you missing without a trace i'd assume you were dead."

"How'd she get Julia to go along with it?" I asked.

"By blackmail. She knew things that would have ended her career on the spot and crushing any hope she would have had to regain custody of the two of you."

"Αυτό viel, κακό κάθαρμα. Ορκίζομαι στη Στύγα αν παίρνω ποτέ τα χέρια μου γύρω από το λαιμό της, η σκύλα είναι νεκρή." Thalia said in Greek.

"Θάλεια παρακολουθήσετε γλώσσα σας."

"Πόσο περίπου θα παρακολουθήσετε μίζερη γυναίκα σας, ο οποίος δεν δίνει κώλο ενός αρουραίου για τα παιδιά σας. " Thalia said back.

"Hey not that this isn't entertaining and every thing," Conner said.

"But we're not heavy Greek speakers so if you could switch back to English much appreciated." Travis finished. Zeus and the rest of us stared at the two of them before continuing the conversation.

"Thalia watch how you talk about people. She is still my wife and your step mother." Thalia threw her hands in the air.

"You don't get it. I don't care if she's Saint fucking Jude. The she-demon has no, love, respect, or feelings minus the hatred of any kind to me. So why should I show any back?"

"Because she is an adult."

"You know that was a rhetorical question I didn't want you to actually answer it."

"Wait a second," I said something just sticking out to me. "You said that when you found out it was too late."

"Yeah so?" Zeus asked.

"Exactly when did you find out?" His face dropped and he suddenly went nervous.

"I- uhh..."

"How long have you known Jason was alive?"

"Uhh...about a year and some months after it happened."

"WHAT?" Thalia and Jason yelled.

"You've known all this time and you never told me?" Thalia asked furious.

"That means you've known since i was at least 2." Jason said growing angrier and angrier. "You've known my whole life and never said anything. Did you ever plan on saying something, had Julia never told me?"

"Listen Jason I know i've done wrong, it was a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Is that the same line you used with Hera when she found out about us?" Thalia asked. Zeus chose to ignore her.

"I'm here because I want a chance to be there, help you. I have every and anything you'll ever need."

"You know what." Jason said. "I never needed anything form you growing up, and I don't now. I'm out of here." He grabbed his bag and stormed out the house. Piper immediately took off after him and Leo after her. Leo stopped in front of Zeus before leaving. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Dude, not cool." He said and ran out.

"You guys should leave too." I said.

"Your kicking us out your house?" My dad asked shocked.

"A house we paid for." Hades said.

"Correction," Said Nico. "We paid for it with our earned money."

"Yeah your names our on the deed only because according to the law we're too young to own property." Thalia said. "So as said before please exit our house."

"Thalia," Zeus tried.

"Go!" The three of them scowled but obviously saw that staying would do nothing to help. They left without another word. After a long while of silence it was broken by Grover's stomach growling.

"Sorry guys i'm a little hungry." He said. "Got any Enchiladas?" Despite what just happened I couldn't help but laugh. Soon everyone else was too.

"Man that was seriously..."Katie started.

"Interesting." Grover said.

"Crazy." Said Beck.

"Sad." Said Selina.

"Intense." Annabeth suggested.

"Bad-"

"-ass." The Stolls said.

" Fucked up." Thalia, Nico and I chorused together. They all mumbled a bit before agreeing on it.

"Yep."

"Sounds about right."

"That's the one."

"We'll what now?" Nico asked.

"Maybe we should call Jason and see if he;s okay." Katie suggested.

"No." Annabeth said. "He needs time. Let Piper deal, it will be easier and quicker." We all agreed.

"So what do we do?" Conner asked. Grover's stomach growled again sounding like rapid dog. He sent me a pleaful look, and I smiled.

"Fine G-man we'll go out for food."

"Yes!" He said jumping up.

"But no mexican." Nico said just to mess with him.

"What? Man thats jacked up." He said causing us all to laugh. You know im glad i have friends like these especially with a family so much in need of help.

_**OKAY WOW SO MUCH DRAMA IN THAT ONE. aNYWAYS U KNOW THE USUAL rEVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE BUT i DO HAVE A QUESTION. **_

_**"FOR THOSE THAT WRITE WHAT IS YOUR PROCESS, LIKE DO YOU PLAN IT OUT BEFORE HAND OR JUST START WRITING AND SEE WHERE IT GOES?"**_

_**REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS!**_


	36. Malanca revealed, And the Rescue

**i'M BACK BITCHES! lOL I WAS READING THIS ONE FANFIC AND pERCY GOT DRUNK AND HE KEPT SAYING THAT EVERY TIME HE CAME INTO THE ROOM. ANYWAYS YOU GUYS ARE NOT BITCHES YOUR AWESOM PEOPLE AND AWESOME PEOPLE GET UPDATES! SO HERE YOU GO AWESOME PEOPLES ;D**

_**-ANNABETH POV-**_

After going threw all the drama of discovering Jason being long lost Jacob, things cooled down a bit. It's been a month and some weeks, meaning that all of Connect 3's birthdays are coming up soon. I already got great gifts for all of them. Anyways more on what's happening. Luke got his cast off but still has to wear a brace and cant swim for another 4 weeks. He's also being a huge jerk-off and Calypso's a bigger pain in my ass than before. I swear every time she looks over at us she smirks as if she knows something we don't.

She's planning something and I don't know what...yet. I will though in due time. I always find out the information I'm seeking. It's sort of in my blood. And speaking of blood my brother Malcolm came over so we could finalize everything on the Green house project.

"So we're saying glass all around?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said and picked up the blueprints. "the windows, doors and walls all glass."

"Got it and for the sprinkler system?"

"That's not really our part, so have Katie and Juniper talk to Leo. He's suppose to be doing all the that stuff."

"Right. And I hand over the designs to Beck and his crew right?"

"Correct." I said.

"Cool so I guess we're done."

"I guess so." I helped him put all his paper work and stuff back into his bag. There was a knock on the door and Mathew came in screaming.

"I'll get it!" He yelled as he ran for it, causing me to roll my eyes at his behavior. I heard the door open and then a big thump, sounding like someone fell.

"What was that?" Malcom asked.

"I don't know i'm going to go see though."

"Alright well I gotta go to the bathroom." He made a beeline for the bathroom and I went for the front door. When I walked over I saw Percy laid out on the floor and Mathew clutching on to his legs. I couldn't hold in the laughter as it escaped from my mouth. Hey, you wouldn't be able to either if your boyfriend got tackled by your overly exited little brother.

"Bobby," Mathew screamed. "Percy's here." I pried Mathew off of Percy's legs and helped him up.

"Thanks Wise girl." He said rubbing his head.

"What happened?" I asked amused.

"I don't know. I knocked and the door swung open then i was tackled to the ground in a sandy brown blur." I was going to say something else when Bobby came shooting down the stairs and right for Percy. He jumped on him but thankfully he didn't fall until Mathew got caught up in the excitement again and jumped on Percy...again. Percy fell on his back with a thud.

"Oh hey Perce didn't know you were stopping by." Bobby said.

"Ugh." Percy groaned out. "Dude...knee...bad place...can't breath." My eyes widened at what Percy was hinting at.

"Okay clones of destruction," I said. "off my rock star boyfriend now."

"Ahh man." The dragged out but got off. I helped Percy up and he bent over placing his hands on his knees.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just..give me a second." A waited a bit for him to recompose himself. "Okay," he said standing strait. "I'm good." I crossed my arms and glowered at my brothers.

"Apologize now!" I said. Percy groaned.

"What? But I didn't do anything and you were talking to the twins not me, right?" I nodded my head while giving him the wtf look. "Right..I knew that."

"Sure you did seaweed brain. Sure you did." Bobby and Mathew apologized then ran off.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. He opened his mouth to answer but Malcolm came over.

"Hey Annie i'm starving so i'm going to head to-Percy Jackson of Connect 3."

"Hmm." Percy said. "I think i've been there before. Their seafood is wicked." We laughed at Percy's joke. "Wassup it's Malcolm right?"

"Yeah."

"So you gonna answer the million dollar question or what?" I asked.

"Million dollar question?" Malcolm asked then fake gasped. "Did you propose to him?" I slapped the back of his head.

"No you slow blonde. I was asking why he was here."

"Well I came to pick your busy you can just drive over when your done."

"Oh no your timing is perfect. Me and the lil sis just finished. I was just heading out, starving and all."

"Whoa wait he's your brother?" Percy asked.

"Yeah didn't I tell you?"

"No, but you know it actually seems right with the blonde hair, big brain, and gray eyes."

"Oh well, Percy meet my older brother Malcolm, Malcolm meet my rock star boyfriend Percy."

"So your just going to keep saying Rock star?" Percy asked. I shrugged.

"Anyways as I was going to say, your timing is perfect because I was just coming to pick up Annabeth for the Bar-b-q at my house. Your welcome to come."

"Oh uhh...I don't know."

"Ahh come on. We've got games, free food, and a super huge pool." Malcolm hesitated.

"Well with a deal like that who can argue." He said and Percy grinned. They fist bumped and I rolled my eyes.

"My suits still at your house from last time right?" I asked and Percy nodded. "Alright. Bobby, Mathew." I called. "Tell dad I went out with Percy."

There little heads popped into the room. "Can we go?" The asked.

"Ask Percy." They turned to Percy and put on their best innocent faces.

"Please Percy!" Mathew said.

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top." Said Bobby.

"Sure guys just be ready to get dunked as pay back for tackling me."

"Yes!" They high-fived each other then ran out the door both of them calling Shotgun.  
>We left my house, me and the twins in Black Jack and with Malcolm following along in his car. When we pulled up the twins ran inside without a second thought.<p>

"Whoa!" Bobbby said.

"This place is sweet!" Mathew said and they started jumping on the couch.

"Uhh thanks," Percy said. "But stop jumping on the couch before my cousin kills you."

"Too late." Thalia said walking into the room. She had on her swim suit and shades. "Why are there two midgets jumping on the couch?" She asked.

"Hey!" The boys said together. "We're not midgets."

"Oh and they're twins too. Well that's just great, as if we don't get enough with the Stolls." I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Thals those are my little brothers Bobby and Mathew."

"I remember," She said. "When I was at your house they stole my keys and tried to go for a joy ride in my car."

"Really?" Travis said coming into the room.

"Bro why didn't we think of that?" Conner said right behind him. "You little dudes are awesome."

"Come with me and bro here and we'll train you guys to be our mini's" The twins looked at each other then shrugged before jumping off the couch and following the Stolls out.

"Why does the thought of the Stolls have mini's worry me?" Percy said.

"It worries you? At least the mini's aren't living in the room next to yours." They all laughed at my pain.

"Who's the new boy?" Nico asked walking in. He was shirtless and wearing black swim trunks. water dripped off his hair so i figured he just got out the pool.

"Oh right, guys this is my brother Malcolm. Malcolm this is Nico and Thalia." They exchanged hello's and all of that.

"So who else is here?" I asked.

"Everyone." Percy answered. "Selina, Beck, Jason, Piper, Leo, Clairese, Chris, Grover, Juniper-" Just then TRavis came running in the house looking frantic.

"Hey Perce mind if i hide out in your room? Great thanks." He said without waiting for an answer and running up the stairs.

"STOLL!" We heard someone yell. Soon after Katie walked in dripping wet and angry. "Where?" She asked.

"Percy's room." We all said. Well Percy said 'my room' but still. She ran off cursing his name to Percy's room causing us all to laugh.

"Annabeth!" I turned and saw Bianca coming in drying her hair. She rushed over and gave me a hug. "I didn't know you were here."

"Well neither did I ." I said and hit Percy.

"Ow," He said rubbing the spot. "I didn't exactly get to finish because Travis came in."

"Anyways Bianca this is my brother Malcolm." I introduced them. They smiled warmly at each other causing me to raise an eyebrow at them.

"Hi." Bianca said shaking his hand.

"Hey." He said back. "You know you look familiar, do I know you?"

"Well lil sis here goes to New York art institute." Nico said putting his arm around her shoulder. Bianca rolled her eyes and twisted his arm.

"Ow,ow,ow."

"For the last time we're twins you dolt, i'm not younger than you."

"NYA, that explains it. I do a lot of volunteer hours there TA-ing a architecture class."

"Must be." She said.

"So you ready to hit the pool or are you hungry?" Percy asked.

"Pool, so I can work up an about you Mal?"

"Oh you know me food first pool later."

"Cool I'll show you where the food is." Bianca said. She lead Malcolm out to the kitchen. They're acting weird! I turned to Thals and she had the same expression too.

"Ready?" Percy asked. I nodded. We went out to the back yard where everyone was at. Selina was laying in beach chair tanning, Beck was tending to the grill, Grover and Juniper were sitting at a table in the garden area, Leo was at the radio putting together the playlist, and Jason, and Piper were playing chicken against Chris and Clariesse.

"Hey we call winner." I called out and Piper gave me the thumbs up. I pulled out my sun block and put some on.

"Really Wise girl?" Percy asked.

"Well excuse me but not all of us have perfectly tan skinned like you."

"Don't forget my perfectly tan rock hard abs." He said and patted his abs. "Oh and the pecks, and biceps too." He flexed a bit only making me laugh in amusement. I pulled him in for a kiss.

"If your done flexing I think it's our turn, to go against Chris an d Clariesse."

"But they're still going." Percy said. Seconds latter Piper was knocked off Jason's shoulders and splashed into the water. "Wait...but how...and then she...but you...what?" I smirked at the confused look he had. He looks so cute when he's confused. Which is most of the time,,,so is just really damn cute.

"Call it a daughter of Athena thing." I pulled him into the water and he lifted me onto his shoulders as if it was easiest thing ever.

"Get ready to go down Princesses." Clariesse said giving me a smile.

"Not today La' Rue." I said back. When we started there was no contest from the start. We had the upper hand all the way. With Percy's skill in the water, and my skills in finding someone's weak points and using it against them, we took them down in no time. After they went down we went against Grover and Juniper, then Jason and Piper, Katie and Travis, Nico and Bianca. Of course we won every time. After a while we pulled ourselves out and took a break to eat.

I sat down on a beach chair between Thalia and Bianca. Percy was standing at the edge of my char drying off. He shook his head and water go tall on us.

"Gods Kelp head no need to shake like a wet dog." Thalia said. Percy just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Wise girl I'm going to fix me a platte you want one?"

"Yeah thanks." He kissed me on the cheek before walking off.

"So B hows this mystery man we have yet to meet?" I asked but obviously she wasn't paying attention. "B. Bianca!" I yelled.

"What? Huh?" She asked.

"Where you even listening to me?" I asked.

"Yeah you said something about mystery meat for feet, which is really weird." I rolled me eyes.

"No. And what are you looking at?"

"Nothing." She turned her head away sharply. I turned to look in the direction she was and saw Malcolm talking with Beck. When he saw me looked away quickly.

"You were so staring at Malcolm." Thalia said.

"What? Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Couldn't be."

"Then who?"

"Annabeth stole the cookie from the cookie jar." They both said together.

"Really guys, your going to do that." I said.

"Sorry." Thals said. "So B spill why were you staring at Malcolm? Don't you have this mystery dude?" She opened her mouth to answer but then Selina called everyone into the house.

"Oh well better go see what Lina wants." Bianca said shooting up and racing inside.

"Bianca we are not done with this." I called after her.

"Done with what?" Percy asked coming up holding our plattes in hand.

"Uhh...nothing. What does Lina want?"

"Who knows what goes on in that fashioned obsessed mind of hers." We fell in line with the others and headed in. Selina ordered everyone to gather around in a circle.

"We are playing TRuth or Dare." She said and we all groaned. "No whinning you big babies. Rules are you only get one pass and you cant use it on your first 3 turns." We agreed to her terms and we settled down.

"So who's first?" Percy asked. Everyone just stared at him. "Oh what are you kidding?"

"Sorry dude but never asked who's first it's common knowledge." Chris said.

"He's right bro." Beck said.

"Fine," Percy said. "Uhh...Nico Truth or Dare?"

"Dare devil baby." He said.

"Umm okay? I dare you to...call up that girl Jenny from your math class and ask her out."

"Fine no problemo." He said and whipped out his phone he dialed Jenny's number and Percy had him out it on speaker phone. He smirked at Percy confidentally until Jenny answered.

"Hello...Nico?" The smile fell right from his face and became panic. We were all trying our hardest not to laugh.

"Uhh hey Jenny." Nico said.

"Hey wassup?" She asked.

"I...I was just umm wondering if...you... know...maybe like to...uhh...if you'd like to go and..."

"Movies, this saturday at 8? Hows that sound?" She asked.

"Good, it sounds good."

"Cool se yah then."

"Bye." When he hung up the phone we all let out or laughter.

"Wow smooth Death breath." Thalia said.

"Seriously dude i'm ashamed just to know you right now." Grover said.

"Haha laugh it up we'll see who's laughing when its your turn. Selina truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"I Dare you to go all next week at school with no make-up." Selina gasped.

"What? But-I-i...ugh fine. You better watch your back Di' Angelo." She warned. No one even dared to laugh at that. "Katie truth or dare?" Katie had a look of confusion as she was probably debating which one to choose. She finally groaned.

"Ahh who care I know exactly what your going to do for both so I'm screwed either way."

"So...dare?"

"Whatever."

"I dare you to do 7 minuted in heaven with Travis." We all wolf whistled causing Katie to blush.

"Wait how did I get dragged into this?" Travis asked

"So you don't what to do 7 minutes in heaven with me?" Katie asked scowling. We all Oooed as if watching our favorite soap opera.

"What? N-no no, I was just asking. Of course I would- wait what I mean was any guy would be lucky to." WE all awwed then.

"Okay enough of this put them in the closet." Jason called out. WE all cheered as the guys pulled Katie and TRavis into the closet.

"Since they are in there I'll go for Katie." I said. "Bianca."

"Huh?"

"I dare you to call mystery guy right now and put it on speaker."

"What?" her eyes bugged out.

"Who's mystery guy?" Nico asked.

"Are you serious here now?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Guy, mystery. Anyone?" Nico asked.

"Why?"

"Because I dared now dial."

"Hello!" Nico said gaining our attention. "Who's this mystery guy?"

"We're about to find out." Thalia said. Bianca warrily took out her phone and dialed the number oh so slowly. When we we heard the first ring there was a vibrating sound coming from a phone in the room. WE all looked around until we came to Malcolm. He was whistling and looking around non chalantlly.

"You uhh gonna get that?" Piper asked smirking.

"Uhh no i think it's just my mom calling to check in." He said. Bianca closed her phone and the vibrating stopped.

"Whoa weird." Conner said.

"Yeah," Leo added. "That whole phone thing was freaky."

"Idiots." Piper hit both of them on the head. "It's Malcolm."

"Ohh..."They chorused. Selina go tup to go let Travis and Katie out but we were all focused in Malcolm and Bianca to tease them about they're obvious blushes.

"What did we miss?" Katie asked.

"Well on this weeks episode on One Life of Teens we just found out the Malcolm is Bianca's secret mystery guy." Beck said. I almost laughed at that because of my thought earlier about us acting like we were watching some soap opera.

"I knew it." Thalia said.

"What?" I said. "You did not I did."

"Wait how did you?" Percy asked.

"It wasn't hard. They were acting strange since the moment they saw each other. Bianca kept zoning out while I was talking to her and I caught them sneaking peaks at each other."

"Sound familiar?" Selina asked. I rolled my eyes at her and Percy coughed.

"How, when did..._this_happen?" Nico asked scowling.

"A while back like before Percy and Annabeth came out."Bianca said.

"How did you two even meet?" Clariesse asked.

"I do volunteer work and TA some of the Architec classes at NYAI where she goes. We met and I asked her out for a pizza then we started dating."

"Why the secret B?" Nico asked.

"Because I knew you'd act like that."

"Like what?" Nico scoffed.

"Like Dad." His face dropped from a scowl and into a blank face. "Listen Nic I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I was ready for your reaction. But he's really a good guy." Nico turned to Annabeth.

"Is he?" He asked.

"Oh yeah the perfect gentelman. And don't just take my word because I'm his sister." She said.

"Okay I'm okay with it." Nico said letting a small grin come to his lips. "Only because he's Annabeth's brother and I know Athena would not stand to have a prick of a son." He turned to Malcolm. " Take care of my sister." He warned.

"Oh no doubt." Bianca came over and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't exactly a quick kiss and Nico coughed.

"Yeah okay don't push your luck." He said and they broke away fast blushing madly. We all laughed and were getting ready to return to the game when Bobby ran in.

"Annie, it's Mathew help." He said. Before running back out. Those three words turned my blood to ice as I rushed out behind him with the others following fast.

"Bobby where is he?" I asked as I came up beside Bobby in the back yard. Everyone had rushed out and Percy was standing by my side.

"In the pool." He pointed to 12 feet and I could make out Mathew's sandy blonde hair in the water.

"Oh my Gods Mathew!"

"I"m on it." Percy said diving into the water. He swam to the bottom and grabbed Mathew. When he resurfaced we pulled him out and lied him on the ground. He lied motionless and there was a small gash on his forehead. "Watch out guys give him some room."

"Mathew." I squeaked out as tears started to escape. _Oh please no. Gods this cant be happening. Not to him. I cant believe I let this happen it's all my fault. _Percy gave Mathew CPR as Bobby clung to me. After what seemed like eternity Mathew started coughing and Spitting up water. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as did everyone else.

"Oh gods Mathew are you okay?" I asked. He coughed more and only nodded. I pulled him into a hug and he started to sobbing. Bobby hugged him next and i asked what happened.

"I-I went to jump in o-on the diving b-board," Mathew said, "But I slipped and h-hit my head on the s-side." He's teeth were chattering and he was freezing cold. Percy wrapped a towel around him and eyes the gash.

"WE should go get him checked out really quick." He said.

"Yeah, come on guys." Percy Picked up Mathew cradle style and carried him to the car.

"I'll drive." Nico said. He got behind the wheel and THals in passenger. Bobby sat in back by the door, I sat next to him and Percy sat next to me as Mathew sat between us. He started to close his eyes and lay back his head.

"Mathew no." I said. "Don't go to sleep."

"I'm tired." He said.

"I know you are but we need you to stay awake for right now okay." He nodded tiredly. We got to the emergency room and rushed in. Everyone had came but only Percy and I went into the room.

"He's going to fine." The doctor said. "Just a little head trauma nothing to worry about. It was good thing you got to him when you did though son. Any longer and who knows what I'd be saying right now."

"Thank you.I said to the doctor. He nodded and left us a lone in the room. I stood there and looked at Mathews sleeping body in the bed. I couldn't even imagine if we had been too late.

"Hey you okay?" Percy asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, more tears threatening to fall.

"No. It's my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." This time the tears did fall. "Percy we could have lost him. Had you not gotten to him..."

"Bu I did." Percy said. "I did get to him and he's fine."

"But-"

"No buts. Wise girl he's fine and thats what matters." I nodded and he kissed me a few short times. He whipped away any of the stray tears with his thumb. We went out and told the others the news and they were all relieved to hear it. We told everyone to leave that we were only staying until my parents came to pick him up. Everyone left minus Percy, Thalia, Nico, Bianca,and Malcolm. When my dad and Susan came she wasted no time yelling at me.

"You," She snarled "it's your fault my baby is in there now."

"Susan." My father said.

"No Fredrick it is. She was probably off too busy hooking up in one of the bedrooms or busy with this other Athena piece of filth to pay attention to Mathew and he was drowning." Through out the whole time I said nothing and only cuddled into Percy's side. I deserved all the yelling she dished out. "She was probably off with this ignoreant girl her completely ignoring the boys."

"Nice to see you too Suzie." Thals said.

"Susan."

"Again like it matters."

"It will when I hold you responsible for my son's injuries."

"Okay enough." Percy said to her. Both her, my father, me and everyone else was shocked.

"W-what?" Susan made out.

"It's not her fault how was she suppose to know what was happening."

"By watching them."

"It's not like we went to New Mexico we were only 30 feet away. What happened was an accident and it was no one fault."

"And who might you be young man?" My father asked.

"Percy Jackson sir."

"The rock star boy she was probably off getting busy with." Susan said.

"More like the rock star boy who saved your son." Thalia said.

"Come again." Susan said.

"Percy dived in, saved Mathew and gave him CPR. " Nico said. "If it wasn't for Percy Mathew wouldn't be alive now, the doctor said so him self. So just be thankful that he's alive."

"Oh and as for the injuries don't worry, " Malcolm said. "My mom already covered the hospital bill." Susan looked shocked. "Yeah thats right. The women that you hate so much paid for your son's hospital bill because she unlike you, has a heart and cares even if the kid isn't hers or her step."

"Hey you want to go?" Percy whispered into my ear and I nodded.

"Oh what cant say anything?" Susan said.

"I have nothing to say to you Susan." I said. "I'm tired, I was scared to death that I was going to lose my little brother. And Instead of being in there with him right now your standing here trying to chew me out." I calmed my self back down. "I'm not going to fight with you now. Bobby is in the room sleeping with Mathew. I'm leaving."

"Wait Beth stay come home with us." My father said.

"What after the great job you did at defending me? Yeah no thanks I'll be staying at their house."

"Well are there adults there?"

"Nope." Nico said.

"Extra rooms?"

"Yes." Thalia said.

"Okay then good."

"Never said I was going to sleep in it." I said.

"Then where...?" My father's eyes landed on Percy and they bugged out. "Annabeth-"

"Good night dad." I said and we walked away.

_**SO BE HONSET WHAT DO YOU THINK? i THINK MY FAV PART WAS WHEN THEY DID THE WHO STOLDE THE COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR THING, THAT WAS A LITTLE FUNNY. ANYWAYS rEVIEW AND ALL OF THAT STUFF.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>QUICK QUESTION: WHAT IS YOUR FAV ANGRY BIRD. COMMENT YOUR ANSWER!<strong>_

_**UNTILL NEXT TIME, READ, WRITE, REVIEW, AND GO ON A DATE OTHER WISE YOU'LL BECOME A COMPUTER NERD LOL JP!**_


	37. Let Me Hold You,From Shadows of Da Night

_**HEY GUYS i'M UPDATING BECUAE MY MIND IS LITERALLY EXPLODING WITH WHAT i HAVE PLANNED FO RTHIS SO i'M GOIGN TO WRITE LIKE CRAZY. fIRST A LITTLE REPLY'S TO A FEW REVIEWS BECAUS Ei WISH TO GIVE YOU GUYS RECOGNITION.  
><strong>  
><strong><br>Percy'shellokitty32: **_Well it's cool to be a computer nerd I know I am and lol I know how you feel my dad scares every boy that just tries to say hi to me.

**_beautifulAthenagreyeyes: _**Lol we do it too..well I do it with my brother and little cousins.

_**MehhPerson: **_Thanks and I'm glad to have your support.

**_Don't Stop Believing_**: You know it's just something people use to do when young, they'd go who stole the cookie from the cookie jar, and like it said in the last chapter.

_**DaughterofAthena1234:**_Lol Don't worry weirdness is good I think it makes people unique, trust I'm very weird but it works for me.

_**HeadOverHeelsInHate:** _Thanks and yeah I realized that after I had read the chapter after posting it. Must have skipped over it before.

_**I think thats about it for that. Oh and for those wondering why I asked what your fav angry bird was it's because my besties bday is coming up and I want to give her a awesome present plus one thats going to make her laugh. We have a lot of inside jokes and one of them involves Angry birds so I was thinking that maybe I would give her a a present and then a huge stuffed angry bird too.**_

_**Anyways I guess we should get on with the story so here yah go.**_

* * *

><p>-Percy Pov-<p>

I opened the door and let Ms O' Leary run outside. She bounded right for the garden area.

"Ms O 'Leary no!" I told her. She whined but stayed away from it. Katie and Juniper replanted some stuff over there and they would be highly pissed if Ms O' Leary ruined it. I left the back door open so she could come in when she was done and went to the game room. Nico and Thalia were in there playing pool.

"I'm kicking your ass Di' Angelo." Thalia said.

"Because your cheating." He said.

"It's not my fault that I'm better at Pool than you." I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"Guys where is Annabeth?" I asked.

"The Mrs. Is in the recording room." Nico said. He shot the cue ball and it would have hi the eight ball in had I not moved it to the side causing the cue ball to go in instead. "What? No fair Percy moved the ball."

"I didn't see anything." Thals said innocently. Nico started fuming and I laughed leaving the room. I went to the recording room and saw Annabeth sitting in a beanbag chair playing the guitar. After Mathew's incident her stepmom has been on her more and more so she's been staying over the past week.

"Hey," I said walking in and sitting next to her. She stopped playing and looked up at me.

"Hey." She leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"You been in here all morning?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. Just working on this song. So far I've only been able to get the cords for the guitar."

"What about lyrics?" She handed me a piece of paper.

"I've go the lyrics I want to use I just cant really figure how to piece them together."

"Well if the help of one artist helped you last time how about three."

"What?"

"Hold on." I got up and ran over to the Game room.

"Hey guys come to the recording room Annabeth needs creative help." I told Nico and Thalia. They put their game on hold and followed me back to the room with Annabeth.

"Heard you need help from some experts." Nico said.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "Percy Thals can you help?" Nico scoffed and we laughed at him.

"That hurt Annie."

"Don't call me Annie." She warned.

"So what can we help you with?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah I"m just kind of stuck on this song for some reason and it's getting on my nerves."

"Play it so we can hear." I told her. She picked up the electric guitar and started playing the melody from earlier. A few cords in Nico said,

"What you need is a nice beat on the drums." He went over to the drum set and started playing.

"And you need a bass on back up." Thalia said picking up her bass and playing back up for Annabeth. It was starting to sound good but not quite there.

"Hold on let me try this." I said I went over to the keyboard and started playing.

"Yeah thats good but try a little more futuristic style." Annabeth said. I changed the style from grand piano to Galexy and it sounded much better.

"See your welcome." Nico said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah that was good." I said. "Try it this way though. Nico starts on the beats first, give a few counts latter then Thals comes in on base. Wait a while more before you come in on electric and then after you I'll add the Piano alright?" They agreed and we try it that way.

* * *

><p>(Shadows of the Night by Ashley Tisdale)<br>**(Bold- Annabeth,** _Italic - Thalia, **bold **_ italic-both)

Nico came in first followed by Thals, then Annabeth and me. Annabeth looked at me and I nodded encouraging.

"Just rock with it." I said "Let the lyrics just flow out." She nodded.

**(A) We're running with the shadows of the night  
>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
>They'll come true in the end<strong>

She sang then paused a bit to get ready and set again.

**(A) You said, oh, girl, it's a cold world  
>When you keep it all to yourself<br>I said, you can't hide on the inside  
>All the pain you've ever felt<strong>  
><strong><br>Ransom my heart, baby, don't look back  
><strong>**'Cause we got nobody else**

**_(B) We're running with the shadows of the night_**

Thalia joined in with her

**_So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right  
>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight<br>They'll come true in the end_**

_(T) You know that sometimes it feels like  
>It's all moving way too fast<br>Use every alibi and words you deny  
>That love ain't meant to last<em>  
><em><br>You can cry tough, baby, it's all right  
>You can let me down easy, but not tonight<em>

**_(B) We're running with the shadows of the night  
><em>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
>They'll come true in the end<em>_**

There was a Guitar and drum solo in this between part.

**__(B) We're running with the shadows of the night_  
>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>__Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
><em>_They'll come true in the end_**

**(A) And now the hands of time are standin' still  
><strong>**Midnight angel, won't you say you will**

Annabeth sang and looked at me. I shot her a quick wink.

**_(B) We're running with the shadows of the night  
><strong><em>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
>They'll come true in the end<em>**_**

**_So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right  
>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight<br>They'll come true in the end_**

**_(B) We're running with the shadows of the night  
><strong><em>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
>They'll come true in the end<em>**_**

**_So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right  
>Surrender all your dreams to me tonight<br>They'll come true in the end_**

**(A) We're running with the shadows of the night**  
><strong>So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Nice song Annie." Thalia praised her.

"Thanks Thals but I couldn't have finished it with out you guy's help."

"Well duh." I said joking. She threw one of the pillows off the couch at me. And before we knew it we were all having an all for one pillow fight.

_**-LINE SKIP TO SCHOOL-**_

We sat in study hall playing around on Annabeth's laptop most of the class period. Conner and TRavis was Showing us the plans for their next big prank.

"We're going to need five pound of fake blood too." Travis said. Annabth's twitched.

"I don't even want to know what your going to do with that fake blood." She said.

"Well good because we weren't going to tell you." Conner said. Annabeth bucked at him and he made a very girlish scream. We laughed at Conner's girly scream when Nico came over.

"Hey Annabeth switch seats with me over at Thalia and Katie's table." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I've got to talk to theses idiots."

"And I cant hear?"

"Well it's guy talk and guy talk usually consists of-"

"Okay," She said interrupting him. "I'm leaving." She got up and went to sit with the girls.

"What's so urgent you had to tell us now?" I asked.

"Did you guys know Katie was dating Eathan Nakumora?"

"What?" Conner and I chorused then turned to Travis. His smile had dropped and was replaced with am emotionless face.

"Oh yeah didn't I tell you guys. Katie and Ethan have been dating for a few weeks now." He said.

"But I thought that you two had a lil something going since your little study date." Conner said.

"You and me both bro." He said.

"I over heard her talking to Thalia and she said that you never stepped up and asked her out or anything so when Eathan asked her out she said yeah." Nico said.

"Dude harsh." I said.

"I know it's my fault for waiting too late but why that jerk off. Eathan's nothing but player he's never had a girl for more than a few weeks. Once he gets what he wants he moves on to the next one. And Katie's better than that she deserves someone better. Someone that knows just how special she is, someone who will do anything for her, someone...someone-"

"Someone like you?" I said. He looked at all of us as he let the thought settle in.

"Right," He said. "So what do I do?"

"Dude have you not been paying attention at all this whole year?" Nico asked.

"Everything that has happened and what has been the one thing everyone has done?" I asked.

"Uhh..."

"Even Beck did it bro." Conner said.

"Oh." Travis said finally understanding. "Wait, your saying that I should..."

"Yep." I said.

"And you think that will work?"

"It's worked for everyone else so far...so yeah." Conner.

"Don't worry Travis we'll help you out." Nico said. "Perce call up the rest of the guys we can have it ready by lunch." We fist bumped and I whipped out my phone.

-Annabeth pov-

"I cant believe you never told us you were dating Eathan." Thals said.

"I thought you had a thing for Travis?" I asked.

"I did, do." Katie said. "But after the study date he never made a move, so Eathan asked me out I said yes to a date then we were dating. It's only been a few weeks though."

"Well does Travis know?" Thals asked.

"Yeah. He was talking to me when Eathan came up and kissed me."

"Ouch," I said. "Harsh."

"I know I didn't want him to find out that way. I was actually kind of hoping he wouldn't find out at all."

"Well are you going to do something?" I asked.

"Do what?" she asked. "It's obvious Travis isn't interested because if he was then he would have made a move, a long time ago."

"Trust me Katie," Thalia said. "Travis likes you."

"Yeah he just...needs a little patience." I said. The bell rang releasing us to lunch._** (I know that, the schedule is off but just go with the flow.)**_

"Well my patience is wearing thin." She said gathering her stuff. "I'll see you guys at lunch I've got to meet up Ethan in the hall." She left class and we saw Travis watching her as she walked by.

"Poor Travis." I said.

"Poor TRavis? Poor Katie." Thalia said. "For some stupid reason she's dating that man whore Eathan. Katie's to sweet to go with that thing. We have to do something about this."

"Oh without doubt." I agreed. I got up and walked up to Percy. "We need to talk."

"Uhh...Travis go ahead and head to the cafeteria. Get Beck and we'll meet you guys." The Stolls nodded and left.

"If this is about the Ethan, Katie, Travis thing we already know." Nico said.

"How'd you know?" Thalia asked. "We just found out."

"Uhh...I have my ways." Thalia and I looked at each other.

"You ease dropped didn't you?" I said.

"No.."

"Yes you did. Thats why you wanted to switch seats with me so you could tell the guys."

"Okay yes, you caught me." Nico caved in.

"Your lucky we have bigger things to deal with or else i'd hit you for ease dropping." Thalia said.

"Anyways we have to do something about this." I said.

"Don't worry about it we're already on it." Percy said. He and Nico fist bumped and started walking off. Once again THalia and I looked at each other before following after them.

"What do you mean your on it?" I asked walking up next to him.

"Exactly what it means." Nico said. "We are on top of the situation."

"You idiots have something planned out," Thalia said. "And I want in."

"No can do girls." He said.

"Percy I want in on your little plan." I said.

"Sorry Wise girl but it's a guy thing. We have everything set just...don't leave the cafeteria." With thats said he adn Nico walked into the cafeteria.

"Wait so it's happening soon then?" I called after him.

**_-Back to Percy's Pov-_  
><strong>  
>After I refused to tell Annabeth anything she was some what mad at me. I bought her lunch in an attempt to ease it over.<p>

"Look Wise girl," I said sitting our food down. I got us pizza, Caramel frapps, strawberries, and some candy." She looked over the food for a while before talking.

"What kind of candy?"

"Sour shockers." I held up the bag of candy.

"Okay your forgiven." She said taking the bag of candy from me. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone was sitting down at the table eating and talking. Katie walked over and Eathan was with her. He had his arm around her waist. Katie looked uncomfortable and was looking at Travis who was glaring down at the table.

"Uhh... you guys know Eathan right." She said hesitantly. No one said anything so I spoke up.

"Yeah, Your on the swim team right." I said.

"Yeah and your captain." He said.

"Well Uh... why don't you guys sit down some of us were just getting ready leave for a bit." Nico said.

"We are?" Piper asked.

"Not you, just you know the guys." Jason said.

"Then why isn't Clariesse coming?" Leo said. Clariesse Punched him in the arm. "Ow, I'm sorry I was just joking."

"Well next time don't." She said. "And where are you going?" She asked Chris.

"Uhh..." He said and turned to Beck.

"What don't look at me I'm saying nothing." He said.

"Your in on it too Charlie?" Selina asked.

"Uh..yeah babe." He said.

"And your not going to tell me?"

"Don't worry you'll see in a few." Grover said.

"So your going also?" Juniper asked.

"Uh,,,,,shouldn't we be going now?" Grover said.

"Yeah." All the guys said at once hurrying from the table trying to get away from our slightly angry girlfriends.

"Wish us luck?" I asked Annabeth. She crossed her arms.

"I would if you'd tell me what your planning." I pretended to think about it.

"Uhh...no." I kissed her quickly on the cheek and hurried off with the guys. We went around back to get on the stage. _Hmm you know I've noticed we do a lot of lunch performances._

"Have you noticed we do a lot of lunch performances?" Nico asked me.

"I was just thinking the same thing." The rest of us all chorused.

"Okay." I said. "Beck is taking drums, Grover is on keyboard. Chris you good for lead guitar?" He nodded. "Good then Leo will back up electric and Conner can do bass. Jason, Nico and I will back up sing."

"So Bro you ready?" Conner asked Travis.

"Yeah lets get it done." He said.

"Alright I'll go intro you." I said.

"Wait how come you get to do the intro?" Nico asked.

"What?"

"You always get to do it."

"Fine you can come to you big baby. Everyone else be ready." Nico and I stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Hey people." Nico said and everyone directed their attention to us.

"So I will waste no time introducing us because everyone here knows us." _'Yeahs,'_ and _'I love youPercy/Nico'_chorused throughout the cafeteria. "Umm...thanks." I said.

"Anyways," Nico said. "Who's wants to see us perform?" Everyone cheered. "Well too bad because we are only here to intro and back up one of our friends." Some of the people booed.

"Don't do that." I said. "I promise you wont be disappointed. The guy has mad skills and is up here for a purpose." I looked at Katie when I said that.

"So without further delay give it for our boy Travis." They opened the curtain and revealed all the guys. Nico took our spot next to Jason and Travis stepped up.

"Uh..I'm not going to go into a short intro of the song because it's pretty self explanatory." He said and motioned to Beck to start up the beat.

* * *

><p>(Let me hold you by Bow wow ft Omarion)<br>**(Bold-Travis, **_Italic -jason, Percy, and Nico)_

_LET ME HOLD YOU_

**I been watching you for a minute****  
>Come through here so sweet scented<br>Ya life girl you need me in it  
>IM determined to win it<br>I know what you need  
>I know what's wrong<br>I know how to make it tight  
>Everything will be all right<br>If ya**

_LET ME HOLD YOU_

Jason, Nico, and I came in at that. He stared at Katie the whole time as he went on. You know I never really pegged Travis as the rapping like type.

**And Introduce you to my world**  
><strong>And Introduce you to the better side of life that you aint been seeing girl<strong>  
><strong>Ima show you where its at <strong>  
><strong>And Ima show you how to get it<strong>  
><strong>All you got do is be wit it and<strong>

_LET ME HOLD YOU_  
><strong><br>Down like a real mans supposed to  
>I never would have approached you<br>If I aint have intentions on doing good  
>See dude you wit is so fooled<br>To me girl your so cool  
>And all Im asking you to do is<strong>

_LET ME HOLD YOU_

Travis has mad feelings for Katie, that goes without saying. Whatever plans Eathan has for him and Katie is nothing as caring as whatever Travis does. He slowly makes his way off stage and to Katie.

**Down like a best friend, two homies in the game**  
><strong>When you cry I wanna feel your pain<strong>  
><strong>No Secrets, No Games<strong>  
><strong>All Excitement, Nothing Plain<strong>  
><strong>Keep you happy<strong>  
><strong>That's my aim<strong>  
><strong>And all you gotta do girl is <strong>

_LET ME HOLD YOU_

Jason, Nico, and I started walking off stage, each of us singing and headed for our girls.

_In My arms In my mind all the time I wanna _  
><em>keep you right by my side till I die im gonna hold you down<em>  
><em> and make sure everything is right wit you <em>  
><em>You can never go wrong if you <em>  
><em><br>LET ME HOLD YOU_

Nico was on one knee and singing to Jenny, who looked ready to faint. Jason was sitting next to Piper and singing to her. I had Anabeth standing and with my arm around her shoulder as i sang.

_Down like a real friends supposed to_  
><em> im trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living<em>  
><em>OOOooHHhh Baby Baby <em>  
><em>You could never go wrong If you let me hold you<em>

Travis grabbed Katie hand and pulled her up. Eathan grabbed onto her other hand to keep her from moving but Thals_ 'accidentally' _dropped her drink in his lap.

I**ma Keep you up on whats popping and shake you fresh to death**  
><strong>When we hit the mall we can ball till theres no more left<strong>  
><strong>I know you aint used to it but you gon get used to it<strong>  
><strong>'Cause that's the only way im a do you and just<br>Let me**

_LET ME HOLD YOU_

**All my hommies think Im tripping cause I got you a pad**  
><strong>See they just mad cause they aint get you <strong>  
><strong>They aint get you<strong>  
><strong>SCORPIO is your sign and girl your so fine<strong>  
><strong>And i would do whatever in no time <strong>**No Shine**  
><em><br>LET ME HOLD YOU_

Travis walked around while holding Katie's hand, looking into her face and no where else as he continued the song. He knew things about Katie that other guys didn't or cared to learn. Like her Zodiac sign, favorite, ice cream or flower. Give him a quiz over Katie and he'll get it right 100%.  
><strong><br>****Its what your coming with but Ima change all that**  
><strong>Rearrange that<strong>  
><strong>Put you in the range all black<strong>  
><strong>With the rims to match <strong>  
><strong>Phone attached <strong>  
><strong>TVs in the back<strong>  
><strong>How you gon say no to that? Huh<strong>

LET ME HOLD YOU**  
><strong>

**Niggas Look at me like now here you go  
>Really bout to blow some doe<br>But ain't nobody did it before so why is you so stuck on Ha  
>Cause I believe this was meant to be<br>I just gotta work at it  
>Like a crack addict up in rehab<strong>

_LET ME HOLD YOU_

Now Nico, Jason, and I had our girls facing the opposite way as we wrapped our arms around them and we rocked side to side as we sang.

_In My arms In my mind all the time I wanna _  
><em>keep you right by my side till I die im gonna hold you down<em>  
><em>and make sure everything is right wit you <em>  
><em>You can never go wrong if you <em>  
><em><br>LET ME HOLD YOU_

_Down like a real friends supposed to_  
><em>im trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living<em>  
><em>OOOooHHhh Baby Baby <em>  
><em>You could never go wrong If you let me hold you<em>

Travis took Katie on stage and had her sit in a chair as he got down on one knee. _  
><em>  
><strong>Down down around<br>Angel Angel  
>Fah Found<br>And everybody know now what Im tryna do**

**I say**  
><strong>Down down around<strong>  
><strong>Angel Angel<strong>  
><strong>Fah Found<strong>  
><strong>Im just tryna get you to<strong>

_LET ME HOLD YOU_

**Down down around  
>Angel Angel<br>Fah Found  
>And everybody know now what Im tryna do<strong>

**I say**  
><strong>Down down around<strong>  
><strong>Angel Angel<strong>  
><strong>Fah Found<strong>  
><strong>Im just tryna get you to<strong>

_LET ME HOLD YOU_

_In My arms In my mind all the time I wanna _  
><em>keep you right by my side till I die im gonna hold you down<em>  
><em>and make sure everything is right wit you <em>  
><em>You can never go wrong if you <em>  
><em><br>LET ME HOLD YOU_

_Down like a real friends supposed to_  
><em>im trying to show you the life of somebody like you should be living<em>  
><em>OOOooHHhh Baby Baby <em>  
><em>You could never go wrong If you<em>

_LET ME HOLD YOU_

Travis ended the song by kissing Katie. She responded back almost immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck. I kissed Annabeth, as did Jason with Piper and Nico kissed Jenny on the cheek since they technically weren't dating ...yet. People cheered and screamed, of course Selina did the most.

"In case you were confused by the song, I was asking you out." Travis said. Katie smiled and shook her head.

"Idiot." She mumbled. "And in case you couldn't tell by me kissing you, I said yes." He smiled wide and kissed her again causing everyone to cheer again.

"And thus Tratie is born." Selina squealed happily. We all gave her the WTF look. "Travis plus Katie equals Tratie. Honestly people its simple math."

Ethan came over angry and pulled Travis from Katie. I started to let go of Annabeth go over there but she held on to my arms.

"Wait," She said. "If things get out of hand then go." I nodded.

"What do you think your doing Stoll?" He said.

"What's it look like Ethan? I'm getting my girl." Travis said.

"Well you see the problem with that is I'm not done with her yet."

"I'm sorry what?" TRavis said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not done with Katie here. I've yet to get what...I want but I promise once I have you can have her back."

"Ethan never ever say her name again. Your scum and You'll never be good enough for her. You'll never be good enough for any girl. Your nothing but a huge ass of a man whore, so I'm going to tell you now this is your warning." Ethan looked around at me and the guys and saw we had Travis's back on this.

"Or what you gonna get your boys to jump me?"

"No. I don't jump and I dont have other people handle my problems for me."

"Then why dont you handle up now." He pushed Travis in the shoulder. Before Travis responded Katie placed her hand on his arm. He visible calmed down and nodded at whatever she said to him.

"Your not worth it." He said. "So like i said your warning." Ethan snorted.

"Scared just like I thought. You can keep her, she's not girl friend material anyways. I was just going to hump and dump. Get in, get out, move on to the next." With each thing he said Travis's fists clenched. I knew how he feel I was about ready to punch the guy myself for talking about one of my friends. "But the bitch was such a tease anyways so-" BOOM!

Ethan didn't get to finish his sentence because Travis punched him right in the jaw. Ethan fell to the ground clutching his jaw and all dazed up.

"Yes!" Thalia and Clarisse said at the same time then high fived each other.

"You made a big mistake by calling her a bitch Nakumora." Travis said.

"Oh and What the hell?" Katie said stepping up. "What kind of girl do you think I am,...Calypso?"

"Hey." We heard Calypso's scoff from some where in the cafeteria.

"At no point what so ever was I ever, going to give it up to your sorry ass." Travis and Katie walked off and Ethan stayed on the floor trying to process what happened. I tapped Nico and pointed to Eathan. Something We've always wanted to do every since we seen it on this movie and now was our perfect time. We stood over Ethan.

"Hey, hey Eathan." I said.

"Uhh..."He groaned.

"You got knocked the fuck out!" Nico and I chorused.

"Bitch!" Thals said jumping out of no where. Ww highfived and laughed.

"You'll-you'll be sorry for this...Stoll." He said dizzily sitting up.

"Oh shut the fuck up already." Selina said and kicked her leg up hitting him. He fell back to the ground this time going to sleep for real. WE all stared at Selina with shock and new found respect.

"Selina?" Annabeth said amused.

"What," Selina said. "He was starting to get on my nerves big time. "

"You girlie, has just earned a new found level of respect with me." Clariesse said putting her arms around Selina's shoulder.

"Does this mean I can give you a make over now?"

"Don't get carried away, Barbie."

"Should we do something about him?" Juniper asked. We al looked around at each other before chorusing,

"Nah!"

"The janitor will find him." Grover said. We all left for our next class leaving Eathan on the floor.

**_OKAY ABSOLUTELY THE LONGEST CHAPTER i HAVE EVER WRITTEN. i THINK i LITERALLY SPENT ALL DAY WRITING THIS. YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE I REALLY WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF IT. OH AND I'M PUTTING A POLL UP ON MY PAGE OF WHICH ANGRY BIRD I SHOULD GET MY BESTIE. GO AND VOTE PLZ.  
><em>** READ, REVIEW, WRITE, SUBSCRIBE AND READ IT AGAIN! lATER FANFIC GO-ERS.


	38. I Heart You and Going Ova the Plan

_** OKAY SO I KNOW I LIKE SAY THIS EVERY TIME BUT ITS FOREAL. YOU GUYZ REVIEWS ARE AWESOME LIKE REAL NIGGA SHIT IF IT WASNT FOR YOU GUYZ ENCOURAGING REVIEWS, SUBSCRIBING MY STORY, ME AND GETTING MY NAME...ER USERNAME OUT THERE IN THE FANFIC WORLD , WELL I WOULNT BE WRITING STILL. SO SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU GUYS.**_

_**-ANNBETH**_ _**POV-**_

We were all sitting down and enjoying our selves at The Pizza Palace. And by all of us I mean me, Percy, Thals, Nico, Travis, Katie, Jason, Piper, Selina, Beck, Bianca, and Malcolm. We were sitting at this big round table that triggered the thought of king Author and The knights of the round table. I looked at Percy sitting next to me and as he was stuffing his face with pizza, I couldn't help but smile. Percy just has that effect on people. He doesn't have to try to either, as soon as he walks into the room my mood visible brightens.

"Hey where are the two idiots?" Thals asked.

"And by idiots I suspect you mean Conner and Leo?" Piper asked.

"Those would be the two."

"They went on a double date." Selina said.

"Oh gods who's the new girls?" Nico asked.

"Leo is with a girl from the Drama department and I don't know about Conner." Katie said.

"Conner's out with one of my friends from school." Bianca said.

"You really set Conner up with one of your friends?" I asked confused.

"No I set my friends up with Conner."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Yep, she was asking me to get the hook up with Conner."

"That's a shocker." Jason said.

"Okay, okay," Travis said. "enough of bagging on my bro he's got mad game."

"Oh like you?" Katie asked

"Most definitely." He said then snuck a quick kiss. I nudged Thals in the side and tilted my head to the stage. She nodded and we got the attention of the other girls. As always our good time gets ruined by Calypso walking in.

"Hey Percy and Percy's loser friends." she said. We all glared at her.

"The only loser here is you Calypso." Thalia said.

"Yeah what are you stalking Percy now." I said.

"Oh no," She said. "I'm just here to watch the fireworks. Speaking of fireworks, the annual Fireworks show they do at Montauk is coming up again." She placed her hand on Percy's shoulder and ran it across to his chest. "You remember that night right." It took every thing in me not to seriously just rip her arm away.

"Calypso enough." Percy said grabbing her hand. "The past is the past, so lets leave it there."

"Oh I get it, you don't want little miss nerd here to find out." Okay that part did catch my attention.

"Find out what?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Hmm...maybe another time little bird." She walked over to an empty booth and sat down. She kept smirking at me smugly only making my anger peak more and more.

"Ignore her." Percy said.

"Kind of hard to when she is sitting there smirking at me." He put his finger under my chin and directed my face to look at him.

"Well don't look at her. Focus on me." He smiled at me. I smiled back and planted a kiss on his lips. "Better?"

"Much." I said.

"She gets on my nerves so much I swear I've never put anyone in the hospital before," Katie said, "But that bitch is going to be my first victim."

"Whoa babe calm down." Travis said.

"She's not even all that talented." Piper said.

"Yeah she can sing but Annabeth your voice blows her away." Selina agreed.

"I cant wait for the talent show so you can put her in her place." Thalia said. "It's about time someone has."

"That reminds me, Wise girl when do you want to practice for the talent show?" Percy asked. "You know with getting on stage in front of people and all."

"Now.' I said.

"What like now, now?"

"Yeah," I said a new found confidence and drive building up inside of me as I watched Calypso look smug. "Like Thals said It's time someone puts her in her place. Selina, Katie, Thals, Piper are yall in?"

"Yep." Selina, Katie, and Piper said while Thals said.

"Hell yeah, now thats what I'm talking about Annie." She high fived me. WE all got up and started to head for the stage.

"What so your just going to get up there and perform?" Nico asked.

"Yeah you guys do it all the time." Katie said.

"But thats different." Jason said.

"Well it wouldn't be the first that we have." I said.

"What when?" Travis asked.

"When we had our girls night out." Thals answered.

"No way we could let you guys have all the fun." Selina stated. With that said we went on stage.

Calypso was eyeing me and a thought came to my head. Not only was I going to put her in her place but I was going to show her just who Percy really belongs to now, plus tell Percy a few things I've been meaning to say lately.

"Okay so just like we talked about." I said. "B you on keyboard, Thals you on drums because I just don't see Selina or Piper playing them."

"Hey!" They scoffed.

"And Katie you ever played bass?"

"I'm a beast at it." She answered picking it up.

"And Piper you play Acoustic guitar, Lina you can do singing with me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(I HEART YOU- CYMPHONIQUE MILLER)<br>( BOLD-Annabeth, ITALIC- Selina, BOLD ITALIC -Both)_**

Piper and Bianca started first before Katie and Thals came in.

**the very first time that i seen your face  
>i always knew that we would be friends<br>but then suddenly these feeling  
>i never felt started to kick in<strong>

That part is completely true. Despite the fact that both of our parents hate each other, every since the first time I saw Percy's sea green eyes I knew we would be good friends. Then suddenly things got more intense, now here I am singing on stage to him.

**now it really got me questioning**  
><strong>what i must say or do<strong>  
><strong>how will i know if its true<strong>  
><strong>all i know is i heart you<br>**  
>Selina joined in and sang the chorus.<p>

_i heart you baby_  
><em>it might sound crazy<em>  
><em>but thats ok<em>  
><em>i don't mind feeling this way<em>

_your all i need_  
><em>no need to change<em>  
><em>when your with me<em>  
><em>hope that you feel the same<em>

We took the mics off their stands and walked around the Pizza Parlor, People were clapping along to the beat. Some random girls even got up and started dancing. I let Selina take over the next verse. _  
><em>**_  
><em>**_you make me wanna cross a line_  
><em>and make you mine<em>  
><em>every time i look you me in the eyes<em>  
><em>im really trying to hide what i feel inside<em>  
><em>don't you know you give me butterflies<em>

_now its really got me questioning_  
><em>what i must say or do<em>  
><em>how will i know if its true<em>  
><em>all i know is I heart you<br>_  
>We started making our way over to our table as I sang the chorus this time.<p>

**** I heart you baby**  
><strong>it might sound crazy<strong>  
><strong>but thats ok<strong>  
><strong>i don't mind feeling this way<strong>**

**your all i need**  
><strong>no need to change<strong>  
><strong>when your with me<strong>  
><strong>hope that you feel the same<strong>

We stood directly in front of the guys as we went back in forward singing this.

**i want to send you letters in the mail**  
><strong>i want you to be my valentine<strong>

_you'll give flowers you'll give candies_  
><em>we can be friends for all times<em>

**i wanna be your best friend**

_i wanna be your homie_  
><em>i wanna be there so your never be lonely<em>

She sat in Beck's lap leaned her head against his.

_keep you on the first string_  
><em>i even wear your jersey<em>

**call me your numba one fan**

I said sort of quoting Percy from when he called himself my biggest fan.

**and then seeing you with someone else**  
><strong>made me realize<br>**  
>I pointed my finger sort of at Calypso who was standing off to the side glaring daggers at me. I hated seeing Calypso around Percy it only reminds me of how they use to be Hollywoods 'it' couple and how she hurt him.<p>

_**just how much i heart you and want you at my side**_

_to young for love  
><em>to young for love <em>  
><em>to young for love<em>_

**that's why i heart you**

People say that teens shouldn't say love because we don't know the meaning of it. I know the meaning of it though, because it's what I have with Percy, but just to ease around it, thats why I said I heart you, because it still stands for the same.

_to young for love  
><em>to young for love <em>  
><em>to young for love<em>_

**that's why i heart you****  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_We got up and started making our way back on stage. _**  
><strong>_  
><em>to young for love<br>_to young for love _  
><em>to young for love<em>_

**that's why i heart you****  
><strong>_**  
>i heart you baby<strong>_  
><strong><em>it might sounds crazy <em>**  
><strong><em>but that's ok<em>**  
><strong><em>i don't mind feeling this way<em>**

**_your all i need_**  
><strong><em>no need to change<em>**  
><strong><em>when your with me<em>**  
><strong><em>hope that you feel the same<em>**

**i heart you baby  
>it might sounds crazy<strong>_ (thats why i heart you)  
><em>**but's thats ok**  
><strong>i don't mind feeling this way<strong>_(thats why i heart you)_

**your all i need**  
><strong>no need to change<strong>_(thats why i heart you)  
><em>**when your with me **  
><strong>hope that you feel the same<strong> _( i will always heart you)_

We repeated it one more time.

**i heart you baby  
>it might sounds crazy<strong>_ (thats why i heart you)  
><em>**but's thats ok**  
><strong>i don't mind feeling this way<strong>_(thats why i heart you)_

The instruments started to fade out backwards from the order they came in and we ended it acapella

**your all i need**  
><strong>no need to change<strong>_(thats why i heart you)  
><em>**when your with me **  
><strong>hope that you feel the same<strong> _( i will always heart you)_

* * *

><p>We took our bows as everyone clapped for us. They guys stood and gave us a standing ovation. Selina all but ran into Beck's arms and picked her up. Percy walked forward and met me half way. He put his arms around my waist.<p>

"So," He said. "I guess you're over your stage fright then." I shrugged and brought my arms to his neck.

"It helped to have you here." I said.

"Happy I could be of use to you Ms. Chase. So you heart me?"

"Very much so. And I'm questioning my sanity for it."

"Oh haha." He said and kissed me. It was a quick, and innocent kiss- oh who am I kidding. That kiss was anything but Innocent. I could feel the love, lust, and want all in the one kiss. I continued to kiss back until there was a gasp followed by a familiar angry voice calling out my name.

"Annabeth Chase!" I stopped my movements and my eyes widened. I turned around slowly scared to face who I thought it was.  
><em>Please don't be her. Please don't be her. Please don't be her, Dammit it's her!<em>

"Hi mommy." I said in my best little kid voice.

"Mommy?" Percy asked. "Oh shit its Athena. She's going to kill me."

"What are you doing here I thought you were in France for a meeting."

"It was pushed back to next week so I thought I'd stop by your house for a while, but you weren't there. Luckily I ran into one of your friends who said you were here."

My eyes instantly shot to Calypso because anyone who was my friend wouldn't have told my mother where I was. She smirked and winked at me. She mouthed _'Your welcome Annie.' _I glared daggers at her.

_'I'm going to kill you.'_I mouthed back.

"But the important question is why are you here with this _Sea spawn?"_

"Sea spawn?" Percy asked.

"Egg of an aquatic animal," I answered. "Also what she calls the children of your father."

"Oh." He said. "Should I be insulted by that?"

"Percy!"

"Right, sorry I'll shut up now."

"That would be wise." My mother said. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"Well like you said I'm here with some friends."

"Yes, but last time I checked, friends doesn't mean you sing a song about hearting them and then proceeding to kiss this said _friend."_

"You heard the song?"

"Yes, I did which brings me to ask why were you singing?"

"Because She has an amazing voice." Thals jumped in. "Hi God-mother."

"Thalia, hello. But Voice or not, I sent you to and your brother to that Performing arts school for your Architecture, and academic learning. We leave the foolish act of performing to your god-sister and her cousins." I just hung my head as she talked to me. "Are we understood?"

"Yes." I said.

"Good now back to the Sea spawn." I raised my head at that.

"Mother no."

"No?" She asked. "It's bad enough that you consult yourself with the child of Poseidon, but dating goes a little far."

"No it doesn't, I...love him."

"Love? Annabeth you're only 16 you don't know the meaning of love." _See what mean about before. This is why I sang I HEART you. "_I am seriously questioning your decision making lately. All of this foolishness stops now." I didn't respond and she left. Calypso stood and laughed.

"Now those were some really awesome fireworks." She said. I lunged at her but Percy and Thals held me back.

"Calm down Annie." Thals said.

"Yeah Annie cool it down before we have to bring mommy back." Calypso.

I struggled harder against them. "Let me go guys, I'm just going to bash her head through the window a few times."  
>There was a horn honking and through the big window we saw Luke in his truck.<p>

"On second thought let her go Perce." Thals said.

"You know that sounds really fun," Calypso said. "But my rides here so later losers." She left the Palace and got in the car with Luke. Percy released his hold on me.

"Okay seriously that she witch is just asking for it." Piper said.

"And Im going to give it to her." I said. "At the talent show her ass is mine."  
>Percy, Nico, and Thalia looked at each other then came to a silent agreement.<p>

"It's time." Nico said.

"Time for what?" Jason asked.

"For us to tell you guys the plan but we have to wait for everyone." Percy said.

"Tomorrow meet at our house, two o'clock." Thals said.

_**-Because I'm so exited to get to the party this part I'm going to skip to the**_**meeting.-**

"Alright everyone's here," Grover said. "Lets get this meeting started."

"Not everyone." Percy said.

"What are you blind Prissy?" Clarisse said. The doorbell rang and Percy smirked at her.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up and get the door." She grumbled causing us to laugh. Percy left to get the door and when he came back he was followed by his twin. The guy looked almost just like Percy. Same tan skin, black hair, and muscle built. The only difference is that he had ocean blue eyes and his hair was more tamed then Percy's and cut shorter. He was obviously older by the amount of chin hair he had and his thin mustache.

"Uh...did anyone else know Percy had a twin?" Leo asked.

"He's not my twin Valdez." Percy said. "Guys this is my older brother Triton." Triton these are my friends Beck, Selina, Leo, Piper, Jason, Chris, Clarisse, Grover, Juniper, Katie, Travis, Conner, and Annabeth."

"Ahhh this is Annabeth." Triton said nudging his brother.

"I take it he's talked about me." I said.

"Well he mentioned a certain blonde haired, gray eyed, big brained goddess, but now that I see you his description just doesn't do you justice." He flashed me that same lopsided grin Percy has. I blushed beat red.

"Alright, stop sucking to my girlfriend."

"I'm just being nice to my future sister in law. Nico, Thalia what no hug for your cousin." Nico and Thals came over and gave Triton hugs.

"Okay now we start the meeting." Nico said.

"Okay so you all know about our dads taking over our birthday party and throwing one at Atlantis my dad's estate." Percy said.

"And If you know us then you also know that we are not going to go down like that for our 17th." Thals said.

"Right so I don't see why there has to be this big planed out thing." Conner said." Why not get to the party and say 'hey dad this sucks we are going to our own party.'"

"Because my dear Stoll." Nico said. "We are a from the Datona family. We don't do anything simple we always go out big."

"Ok so then ho wis this going down and what does big bro over here have to do with it?"Beck asked.

"We are going to go along with the whole thing for the start off. You know show up at the party, smile like a jack ass and talk around for a while." Thalia said.

"While Beck and a few of his people's are at the camp on Long island making sure everything is ready for the party."

"Whoa isnt Long island like three hours from here?" Juniper asked.

"From here yes, but from Atlantis its about a 20 minute drive."

"And anyways," Nico said. "When Beck gives the call that everything is ready we set it off in Atlantis."

"And by set it off you mean...?" Katie asked.

"Have you guys ever seen a flash mob?" Percy asked while smirking. I was starting to like the sound of this plan. You'd swear I came up with it.

"That doesn't explain Triton." Piper asked.

"Triton is our inside man." Thals said. "He volunteered to 'help' with the party but really he'll be making sure we have everything set up and ready on our end."

"So what do guys think?" Nico asked.

"I think this will be the biggest prank/ burn ever in history." Travis said.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself bro." Conner agreed and they fist bumped.

"It does sound good, but will it work?" Chris said.

"It has to," Thals said. "but if all else fails we'll set the place on fire."

"Really?" Leo said getting exited.

"No you Pyro freak." She threw a pillow at him.

"What do you think Wise girl?" Percy asked me. "Is it a good plan?"

"I...think its a plan worthy of Athena." He smiled

"No wall we have to do is wait and get the word spreading on the down low at Goode."

**_AS USUALY ASKED RIGHT NOW, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? i NEED YOU TO TELL ME BECAUSE i AM SO EXITED TO FINISH THIS BECAUSE THE IDEAS i HAVE FOR IT ARE JUST SITTING IN MY HEAD WAITING TO COME OUT. i PUT THAT POLL UP ON MY PAG ENOW SO PLZ GO VOTE ON YOUR FAV ANGRY BIRD!_**

**_WELL I HAVE TONIGHT WITH MY BF SO i HAVE CLOTHS TO SORT THROUGH SO READ REVIEW WRITE SUBSCRIBE THEN READ AGAIN._**


	39. Getting ready and There

_**OKAY MY WONDERFUL FOLLOWERS OF AND BEYOND, GET READY FOR A PARTY SO BIG, SO AMAZINGLY AWESOME...IT MIGHT NOT EVEN START IN THIS CHAPTER. LOL SORRY GUYS BUT AS FOR THE MOMENT RIGHT NOW THERE ARE NO CONFIRMED WORDS OF PARTY HAPPENING...YET**_

_**lONG TIME OVER DUE DISCLAIMER:**_

_**RICK: sAY IT!**_

_**ME: nO!**_

_**RICK: sAY IT NOW OR ELSE**_

_**ME: OR ELSE WHAT?**_

_**RICK: i'LL CANCEL THE SERIES.**_

_**ME: 'GASP' O.o nO... i DO NOT OWN PJO. (I KNOW THAT WAS LAME BUT HEY I'M HALF SLEEP SO MY HUMOR MAY BE A TAD OFF.)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-PERCY<em>**_** POV-**_

I stared into the full length mirror in annoyance. Not only had our dads taken away our right to throw our own party, but they also took away the right to dress ourselves. Even when we were on the road doing concerts, interviews, and photo shoots we had some type of say in our outfits. But now we have no say according to our fathers. _I'm pretty sure that violating our right to free speech._

I was dressed in formal party cloths, meaning all white suite. Dress shirt, tie, pants, jacket and all. Oh and lets not forget the oh so annoyingly lame dress shoes. My dad also insisted on getting my hair cut, so now it was shorter that usual, but I can't say I'm complaining on that end. _It looks good, but I wonder how Annabeth will like it? _I was nervous right now, for more reasons than one.

Me, my cousins, and all my friends are about to attempt the biggest _'prank_', as the Stolls call it, in history. Anyone who's anyone will be there to witness Connect 3's act of rebellion. I can see the headlines now, Connect 3 become teen trouble makers. My phone buzzed and I pulled away to see it was my dad calling.

"Hello." I said.

"Son,.. it's your father." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Because I never would have figured that out from the caller I.D, the familiar sound of your voice, or from the fact that you called me son."

"I know your mad but please don't take that tone with me son." There goes that word again. _Son. _As if he's ever seen or treated me more than a client or a representation for him and the record label.

"No promises on that..._dad_." I could here him sigh on the other end.

"Please don't cause trouble now."

"Oh trust the real trouble hasn't began yet." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. What is it that you wanted?"

"To tell you that your brother Triton and Tyson will be over with the Limo in little bit."

"Tyson's back? Why didn't you tell me?" Tyson's my kid brother that goes to a boarding school out of state for young geniuses. He's the most awesome thirteen year old you'll ever meet. He's sweet, fun, loving, and has this weird obsession with peanut butter.

"He just came home today. He didn't want to miss your birthday's."

"Oh cool. Hey did you send those other limo's to the addresses I gave you?

"Yes, all your friends should be loading in just about now." One part of the plan we neglected to think about until Annabeth pointed it out, was transportation for all the people involved in the riot to Long Island. Even if Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and I all drove, there wouldn't be enough room to carry everyone there.

It's not like we could make back and forward trips, and despite Clariesse and the Stolls enthusiasm we vetoed against stealing cars. Instead Thals came up with the brilliant idea to just get a bunch of limos and high jack them when we make our escape. So now not only were my dad and dear uncles setting their selves up for a huge burn of epic proportions, but they were paying for the ride of all the teens that are going to cause it.  
><em>And people say I'm stupid.<em>

There was a car honk so I walked over to the window and looked out. Tyson and Triton were standing out in front of our custom made Connect 3 limo. "Great well I'm going to go now, the limo's here."

"Okay see you when you get here." I hung up and went down the stairs to Thals, Nico, Leo, and Jenny .

Thalia wore this strapless gray, black heels, and black, and silver accessories. Nico being his dark self as always wore all black suite minus his tie that was red. Hades insisted he wear at least a red tie to sort of match Jenny's red dress he had sent over. Oh yeah they even hand picked our date's cloths. _Talk about control freaks.  
><em>  
>Thalia decided to make Leo her date due to the fact that everyone else had girlfriends or they would already be at Long island setting up.<br>Leo wore a dark gray dress shirt with a black jacket and pants. He and Nico both carried two big duffle bags.

"We got everything?" I asked.

"Yep." Thalia answered. "Everything from the list top to bottom."

"Good because the Limo's outside."

"Thats great because the sooner I get out of this monkey suit the better." Leo said.

"I don't know Leo I don't think I've ever seen you so sharply dressed." Thals said.

"Well I'd be happy to show you me hardly dressed." He said winking at her.

"And not I take back my comment." She walked forward to open the door and we laughed at it. "Oh an Leo," She turned around before walking out. "If you want to keep your hands I suggest not trying to tough anywhere above my upper abdomen or anywhere below my waist." With that said she proceeded out the door.

"Why do I have the feeling your cousin is gong to kill me before the night is up?" Leo asked Nico and I.

"Maybe thats just your subconscious trying to warn you now for something stupid you're going to do later." Nico said. I walked up to greet my brothers while Nico and the others got into the limo. Triton had on a sea blue dress shirt with a black jacket, pants and tie. Tyson wore a this shade of pink dress shirt and a gray vest and pants.

Tyson, unlike Triton and I took after his mother instead of dad. He had curly brown tamable hair, in stead of our messy black hair, and he had big brown eyes. Other than that he still had the naturally tan skin and muscle built shape.

"Ty." I said giving him a hug. "You do know you're wearing pink right bro?" He nudged me away.

"Okay first its salmon not pink," He said. "and second it takes a real man to wear pink. Plus my dates dress is pink."

"Date? What date?"

"Oh this girl Elle I met at the mall earlier."

"Yeah okay whatever Ty." I shook my head. "What about you big bro? Bringing that wonderful girlfriend Janel of yours?"

"Nope," Triton said. "Unfortunately Janel couldn't get off work tonight so she's stuck there. "

"Thats too bad. But hey do you have our change of cloths waiting there right?"

"I'm all over it Perce every thing is set."

"Alright well we need to pick up Annabeth before we are late and she kills me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-CALYPSO<em>POV-**

I sat in the limo as I waited for Rachel Dare to come down. I pulled out a mirror to adjust my make-up and admire my reflection. I wore a tight earth tone colored dress.

"Ugh how long is she going to take?" Luke asked from beside me.

"Patience Luky baby." I said.

"I told you no to call me that."

"You also told me no to bite your neck but by the sounds you made, you seemed to have enjoyed it."

"How do you know it wasn't you touching something else." He got up close and i could feel his breath on my lips. In one swift movement he captured my lips in a kiss. I responded back but only momentarily.

"Don't get too comfortable doing that, and especially if we're in public."

"What you don't want anyone to know about this." He kissed on my neck a while then went back to my lips.

"Let's get one thing straight," I said once he pulled back. "this..."i made gestures between the both of us. "is only a game. Nothing serious and it won't be anytime soon or years for now." I almost felt bad for crushing his little ego when I saw his smile drop. He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear.

"Calypso, who said I wanted something serious. This right here," He made the same gesture I did. "is strictly for my pleasure and will continue so until I get bored." He sat back and ajusted his suit jacket while giving me a smug smirk. _Hmm...I guess someone got a lot harder over the years. Aww and how cute he things he;s in charge of this. _Rachel came in dressed in a green dress and her date Ethan right behind her.

"Remind me again why we are going to this?" Rachel asked.

"So I can make sure things play out the way I expect them to."

"My question is how we are going to get in when neither one of the cousins likes any of us." Ethan said.

"Don't worry E-man," Luke said. "We've got connections."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-BACK PERCY<strong>POV-_

We pulled up to Annabeth's house and I got out. I was closing the door when everyone else started to come out.

"Uh.. guys I'm just going to go get Annabeth." I said.

"We want to come in." Thalia said.

"Yeah I'm not about to wait in the car for any longer." Tyson said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Okay whatever." I walked up to the door and ranged the doorbell. I heard the sound of feet running and screaming. My eyes widened.  
>"Guys step back." I said frantically.<p>

"Why?" Triton asked.

"Because of Mahhhh-huh." It was to late and Mathew and Bobby had already jumped on my causing me to fall back.

"Oh so thats why." Leo said. Mr. Chase came around the corner and dragged the boys off of me. He stretched out his hand for me to take.

"Sorry about that...Percy right?"

"Yes..sir. Thank you. You'd think I'd be use to that by now."

"Well, uhh..come in all of you." We walked in and went to the living room. Susan was sitting there looking us up and down."So your all friends of Annabeth's?"

"Oh uhh...Leo and Jenny are, but Triton and Tyson are my brothers. And of course you know Nico and Thals." Susan mumbled something.

"Hey Fredrick, Suzie." Thals said.

"Susan!"

"Again it will and never matter."

"Whatever I'm going to go and see what is taking her so long."

"No, I will." Thals said getting up going up the stairs. We talked a bit as we waited for the girls to come back down and we started tossing this baseball around the room.

"Sorry it took so long." I heard Annbeth say. I'd tossed the ball to Tyson then turned my attention to the sound of where her voice came from. She walked into the living room and I think my heart stopped. She wore this tight, really deliciously tight black dress with a slit up the side. Her hair was down and curled to perfection. Too wrapped up in staring at Annabeth I missed my name being called, resulting in me getting hit with a hard ball in a very sensitive place.

_Oh gods not again! _"Ohh.." I hunched over coughing and trying to regain my breath.

"Ouch!" Leo, Nico, Triton, and Tyson chorused together. _Yeah talk about it. _Annabeth rushed over to my side as did almost everyone else.

"Percy are you okay?" She asked while Nico said,

"I can't believe this keeps happening to you over here."

"Yeah," I managed out, standing back up right. "I'm fine. Probably never going to have kids, but I'm fine."

"Good." Mr. Chase said. "you shouldn't be thinking about that anyways especially with my daughter."

"Oh so now I'm your daughter but when Susan's yelling at me I'm not."

"Mr. Chase I assure you no one is planning on doing anything anytime soon." I said.

"Speak for yourself." Leo said placing his arm around Thalia's hip.

"Valdez..." She warned and he snatched his arm back.

"Chill I was only joking Thals."

"Anyways," Triton said. "We really should go our fathers are expecting us."

"Annabeth be home by 12." Susan said.

"Yeah...no." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth." Her father said warningly.

"Fine." Annabeth said giving up. We got into the limo and drove off.

"Uhh... you do know your not going to make it back by twelve right?" Tyson said.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm Tyson Percy's younger brother."

"Oh the genius."

"That would be me."

"Nice to meet you. And I will be home by twelve...of the next day." She smiled mischievously.

"Ooo Wise girl I'm liking this bad side of you." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." I kissed her tenderly for a bit and she tangled her hand in my hair.

"Eww okay save that for later." Nico said.

**_HEY PEOPLE WELL THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. i KNOW IT SEEMS A BIT SHORT COMPARED TO THE ONES I'VE BEEN DOING LATELY BUT ITS ALREADY ALMOST 4 AM AND i'VE CHRCH IN THE MORNING._**

_**oH BUT LET ME TELL YOU i JUST GOT THROUGH WATCHING pROJECT X SO i ALREADY KNOW HOW WILD THIS PARTY IS GOIGN TO BE. pROJECT X IS GOIGN TO FAIL IN COMPARISON. bUT...UNTIL THEN i HAVE TO SLEEP.**_

**_READ, REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, FAVOR, AND RE-READ._**


	40. Candle Lighting and Some Teen Rebellion

_**HOLA COMO ESTAS MIS SEQUIDORES DESCEREBRADOS,  
>TRANSLATION:<strong>_

_**HI HOW ARE YOU MY WONDERFUL READERS (EYES SHIFT SIDE TO SIDE) YEAH THATS WHAT IT MEANS**_

_**ANYWAYS ARE YOU READY FOR THE START OF THE MOST AWESOME NIGHT EVER IN THIS FANFIC? yES? nO? GOOD WHATEVER.**_

_**SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT i HAD DRAMA TO DEAL WITH AND MESSY FEMALES GETTIN ON MY NERVES. bUT HERE YOU GO...**_

**_-PERCY POV-_**

We pulled up in front of Atlantis and one of the guys standing out front came over to open our door. As we I got out I noticed the other ten limo's we had sent out already arrived. I couldn't help the smile that was coming to my face.

I mean just imagine how big this was going to be. Ten limo's carrying about fifteen teens in each, rounds out to one hundred and fifty for our flash mob. Our dads will never see it coming and best of all it's just going to be completely awesome.

"Ready for your big entrance?" Annabeth asked me.

"Ready to get this party over with yeah." I said. She kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Just in case we can't get a minute alone while we are here." She explained. I held out my hand and she laced her's with mine.

"Hey Ty where's this date of your's man?" Nico asked. Just then this car pulled up beside us. The driver got out to open the door and a pretty girl stepped out. Well...you know pretty for a thirteen year old.

She had flawless lightly tanned skin and long flowing black hair. She walked as if every step was like joy. Her pink thin strapped dress came past her knees and she wore a pink borett in her hair. When she spotted Tyson she smiled and waved.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is my date." Ty said as the girl made her way over to us. "Elle glad you made it." He said giving her a hug.

"Yah me too. for a second there i thought i wouldn't." She replied.

"Well Ells let my introduce you to my big bro's Triton and Percy. My brother Percy's girl friend Annabeth, my cousin's Nico and Thalia, and their dates Jenny and Leo."

"Hey," We all chorused.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all and happy birthday to Connect 3." She said.

"Oh please call us by our names."Nico said.

"Yeah any friend of Ty's is a friend of ours." Thals said.

"Cool."

"Alright then people we should go in before dad sends out a search party for us." Triton said. I groaned.

"Fine lets get this done and over with." We walked forward to the door where the door man...well opened the door. We walked in and everything still looked the same as the last time I visited. Most of the estate was made out of marble. Like the floor, some table furniture and stuff like that.

People were walking about talking, eating and drinking, especially Dionysus and his kids. I watched as one of his twelve year old sons swapped a glass of wine. As I looked around I spotted more and more of the big time people.

"Guys I think all of the Olympian council is here." Thalia said.

"Olympian Council?" Jenny asked.

"It's this circle made up of twelve of the most successful and riches people." Annabeth explained. "I see Aphrodite standing next to Ares bye the marble statue of...a dolphin?" She turned and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What? Dolphins are awesome." I said. "Anyways I see Hephaestus, Demeter and Hestia by the the food of table. It looks like Demeter is going on about cereal again."

"Poor Hephaestus and Hestia." Thals said. "Ooo I spotted Artemis yelling at Apollo and Hermes."

"And I see Hera shooting glares at Thalia while are dads are talking to business partners." Nico said. Thlia's eyes widened.

"So the she witch is here. Any chance during the flash mob someone could accidentally knock her into the pool of sharks?"

"Thals we got rid of the pool of sharks after the incident last spring." I reminded her.

"Wait pool of sharks?" Leo asked. "And what incident?" Ty on the other hand let out a groan.

"What he got rid of the sharks well this place is no fun anymore." He took Elle's hand and they walked off.

"Can we get back to the incident?" Leo asked.

"Later." I said.

"Okay so that accounts for eleven of the twelve and two minors." Thals said.

"I still think dad should should be a major." Nico grumbled.

"Well at least my mother didn't show up." Annabeth said.

"Uh...Annabeth..." I pointed to the front door where Athena was just walking in.

"Oh...Well damn." Annabeth said. I laughed.

"Come on lets try and avoid her until its time." I said slipping my arm around her waist. "Guys don't forget to keep your phones on ou. As soon as Beck lets me know I'm going to text you and everyone else to be ready."

"Aye 'eye captain." Leo said in a failed pirate voice.

"Yeah never do that again." Thals said.

"Well we could alway do something else..."

"Watch it no beard the pirate." She said. Annabeth and I slowly faded out as Thals went on tho warn Leo about his hand placements. We walked around a bit. I had to play the business son and shake hands with my dad's associates and talk to their kids, some of which are really boring, but most are in on our plan. I saw a few of our friends like Clariesse, Grover, Katie, and the Stolls but every time we would try to make our way over to talk to them some new person comes up.

"Okay Mr. Craw I'll see you latter now." I said trying to get ride of him.

"Alrighty then and Perseus you hold on to that girl right there she's a looker."

"Yes sir," I kept up my smiling up until the moment he turned away. "This is ultimately pure torture." I said.  
>"I hate playing the son role. I hate having to carry on conversations about the market with my dad's business people, and I hate this lame ass party! I bet my dad hasn't even realized I'm here yet."<p>

"It's okay, Seaweed brain." Annabeth said rubbing circles on my back. "Soon it will all be over and we can go party for real. And I'll be by your side the whole time."

"Promise?" She brought her arms up around my neck and I wrapped mine around her.

"I promise." She kissed me once. "I won't leave your side to deal with the lameness of your fathers friends."

"Thanks Wise girl I-"

"But I will leave you to face my mother." She said pulling away from me.

"What?"

"She's over there and I'm going to hide in the bathroom. Later, good luck." She hurried off around the corner leaving me alone.

"Wait don't- argh" _So much for not leaving me alone. _I turned around to See Athena talking with Artemis. She must have felt my gaze on her because she looked at me. _Fuck!_I turned around and tried walking away as fast as possible but she called out my name.

"Uhhh...Perseus. A word please." She said goodbye to Artemis who shot me sympathetic look.

"Umm...uh I don't know my dad..."

"Can wait." She said in a tone that clearly pointed out I had no choice.

"Right you are, Lady Athena."

"Now Perseus-"

"Umm I prefer Percy...ma'am." She shot me an irritated look for interrupting her.

"_Perseus_, I wish to talk to you about my daughter Annabeth."

"Well uhh... what about her?"

"Your relationship with her I do not approve of it. No child of mine should even consult with a sea spawn such as your self let alone date one." This time I felt that Sea spawn thing as an insult and I started to get slightly angry.

"What is it that you have against me?" I asked her.

"Don't get me wrong Perseus you are a fine young man it's just that your not...fitted for my daughter."

"Meaning I'm not good enough for her?" Yeah I was definitely getting angry now.

"No it's just that your...too different." She was choosing her words carefully as not to further insult me. "She has the IQ of a College graduate, while I'm sure your's are passable."

"Well Annabeth's a smart person."

"That she is. And It's not just that your also too...rash,...too...impulsive. You act on impulse instead of thoughts and planning things out. Something...er someone like that isn't the best of choice for my daughter. And remember Perseus I say this with all due respect." _Okay yeah thats it I'm angry! _I opened my mouth to talk when I got a text.

_**Hey, we are a go here dude. Let the party start!**_

_**-Muscle Man**_

It was from Beck letting me know the party was ready to start. Perfect. I looked back up at Athena.

"And With all do respect Lady Athena but I don't think thats your choice to make. Whether or not Annabeth chooses to date me should be between me and her. Yes I know my academic scores are not the best but I do really care for your daughter and I don't think our compatibility should be based on our IQ scores. In that cause the only one Annabeth would be suited for would be Einstein." Athena's face was now taken over by shock.

"Listen to me-" She started but I interrupted her.

"I'm not done yet." I said hushing her. "I don't act on Impulse and I'm not un-rational...okay well not all the time. I do take out the time to think about what my actions could have on others, but when it comes down to it I'd trust my instinct over logic.  
>Because usually there's no time to think things out and draw up a plan." I put a smirk on my face. "But I did take the time to make this one and from the mouth Annabeth she said it was one worthy of you."<p>

"What plan?" She asked.

"Don't worry you won't miss it, as long as you stay for cake." With that said I turned on my heels and walked away.

You know what I'm actually glad Annabeth left me. It gave me that chance to have a chat with her mother dearest. I pulled out my phone and sent put the mass text.

**_Alright guys, It's time to light the candles!_**

**_-SEAWEED_ **_**BRAIN**_

I sent the text out to every teen in the whole estate. Everyone knew we were to meet up at the center by the grand stair case where it would pop off. I made my way over to the stage under the grand stair case where most people where already at. Teens looked at me as I passed by and I nodded to them.

"Hey sorry about ditching you back there." Annabeth said walking up. "If it makes you feel any better Hermes and Apollo tried playing a prank on me." I laughed.

"Yeah, that does make me feel better. Plus it gave me and your mom the chance to have a delightful little talk." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"You and my mom had a talk? Oh my gods Percy what did you say?" By this time we had reached Thals and Nico standing off to the side of the stage. Triton was standing next to them talking. Our fathers along with just about everyone else were standing near by too. I walked up to Triton as soon as he spotted me.

"You guys ready for this?" He asked.

"Born ready bro." I said.

"You know it cuz." Nico said.

"Okay just hurry up and change fast."

"Triton don't worry about us we're use to speed changing on tour." Thalia said. "It's the big brained blonde you need to be talking to."

"Hey!" Annabeth scoffed. "I will do perfectly fine. In fact I can change faster than you."

"No way Goldie locks, I hold the speed changing record and no one can beat me."

"Well then, Ms. not so amazing Grace prepare to get beat."

"Alright your on then. Ready."

"Set."

"Go." They both said at the same time then took off for back stage.

"So childish." I said shaking my head.

"I know right." Nico said. we stood there for a second just looking at each other before Triton butted in.

"Stop being stupid and just go be childish already." He said laughing. "I have to go get everyones attention you guys go backstage with the girls."

"Okay!" We said together. We went backstage and got into the cloths Triton brought us. From the stage we could hear Triton talking.

"Please if I could have everyone's attention." He said. The sound of chattering calmed down as feet shuffled and I guess directed their selves to him. "Thank you. Now on behalf of my dear little brother and cousins I'd like to thank you all for coming out to this very...entertaining evening." People clapped politely and I couldn't wait for it to be over with.

"It's time for Connect 3 to come out here and blow out the candles on their amazing cake." People clapped and we all peaked through the curtain to check out the cake as it was rolled in.

It was at least 6 feet foot tall and five feet wide all the way around. It was decorated so beautifully and deliciously Katie's sister did good. Everyone eyed the cake hungrily but if they only knew it wasn't real. They rolled it onto the stage next to Triton.

"Uh son what are you doing?" My dad said stepping on stage .

"Yes nephew," Zeus said shortly following up my dad with Hades trailing behind. "I don't remember this being apart of the plan."

"Oh calm down stop being so up tight dad and uncle Z." Triton said. "You already shot down their party you gonna deny them their cake too?"

"Eh...I say let 'em have their cake." Hades said.

"Are you sure about this?" Zeus asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like giving it to them will turn the whole party into complete chaos." _Oh how I was going to make my dear uncle Hades regret those words.  
><em>  
>"Yeah unc like Hades said, let 'em have their cake." Triton smirked knowingly while saying it.<p>

"Okay fine." My dad agreed.

"Where are they anyways?" Hades asked. I looked at the others and we came up with the silent decision, that now was the time to come out. I pushed opened the curtains and stepped out onto the stage with the others right behind me.

"We're right here." I said. Everyone turned their attention onto us and just about all the adults gasped.

"Percy?" My dad said.

"Wha-what happened to your cloths?" Zeus asked stuttering with rage. I had changed out of my suite into a casual, long sleeve red button down shirt with an black non-dressy vest over it, black jeans, and thank the gods i was no longer in those duck shoes but some black and red Addida's.

Nico wore a black long sleeved shirt with gray designs on it, dark gray jeans, black vans. His sleeves were rolled up about to his elbows, he had on a gray snap back that said his name in none other than black.

Annabeth changed into a red half shirt, a pair of white skinny jeans, and red greek styled sandals. Her hair was still down but most of it was sort of to the right side. Thals went matching with Annabeth except she wore an electric shade of blue instead of red.

"What. is. going. on?" Hades asked.

"We're just blowing out the candles on our cake, dad." Nico said.

"It's not even lit."

"Oh sorry allow me." Triton held out a remote and pressed a button on it. All the candles lit to life around the cake.

"You were saying unc?" Thals asked.

"What is the meaning of this and your cloths?" My father asked. I opened my mouth to reply when Leo stepped up.

"If I may Poseidon sir," He said.

"You may not."

"Well i'mma just keep going anyway. Your questions will all be answered just let them blow out their candles first." He smirked evily. We walked over to the cake and blew out the candles and when we did it started to shutter and shake and a hip hop type music beat started playing. Loudly, very, very loudly.

"What's happening?" Zeus asked.

"A little birthday present courtesy of Beck and me." Leo said.

"How did you hack into sound system?" My dad asked over the music.

"That would be me." THe sides of the cake all lowered down to reveal Tyson and Elle standing in the middle of a full circle Dj set.

"Tyson?"

"Hey dad."

"Wha- your in on this too?"

"Well duh. Even from states away I know more than you." He started spinning more beats on the table and the other teens in the room were getting hipped up. They started coming in their second pair of cloths and the adults were shocked and disgusted..well minus Apollo and Hermes. They were enjoying every little second of this. I was going to say something else when a very familiar annoyed voice yelled out.

"Annabeth. Annabeth what are you doing?" Athena yelled out. "Jackson I'm going to kill you."

"Whaat?" I said "Thats not nice."

"Mom calm down." Annabeth said.

"I would if you weren't directly disobeying my orders given to you."

"Your orders?" Annabeth asked/scoffed. "Sorry mom but last time I checked I wasn't a dressed in old hand me downs, riding off on a pumpkin carriage to the ball. I'm not your little servant girl, I'm not little Cinderella. I have a mind and brain of my own."

"And for the record I would just like to state that it is huge too." I said.

"Yep," Thals agreed.

"Chica muy smart." Nico nodded along.

"I wasn't talking to you music...mutes I was talking to my daughter."

"Mutes?" We all scoffed.

"Mom these are my friends and If they are music mutes then so am I."

"Annabeth you are trained academically not musically."

"I'm smart mom yes that has long been proven so but I'm also talented. Which you never took the chance to find out."

"Because I don't want to listen to this foolishness."

"Well then cover your ears ma' because our foolishness is about to go live. Oh and there's also this," She pulled me by the shirt and kissed me smack dead on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss but damn was it a good one. I liked how she just took charge like that it was strangely- wait getting off topic here.

"Annabeth?" Athena scoffed.

"Mom I'm dating Percy and there is nothing that You, Poseidon, or Calypso no matter how hard that little S.O.B tries, can do about it. So mom I know you don't wanna listen but that so kay because this little thing up next isn't for you. It's for all the teens out there that have to deal with parents like you. Ty start it up."

**_SORRY GUYS BUT CLIFFY. i KNOW, I KNOW YOUR HOPING FOR THE PARTY BUT i'VE GOT THINGS TO DO AND THINGS TO WORK OUT. sO JUST REVIEW AND LET ME KKNOW WASSUP. _**


	41. All My Teens, We're Young,Wild,and Free

_**SORRY GUYS FOR THE LONG PAUSE BUT i HAD DRAMA TO DEAL WITH AND UNFORTUNATELY IM STILL DEALING. aNYWAYS i'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER BEARABLE IF IT'S NOT YOU GUYS TELL ME AND i CAN REDO.**_

_**-PERCY POV-**_

_"Hit it Ty." Annabeth said. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>(All my girls by KeKe Palmer, tweeked by me to be All my Teens)<strong>  
><strong>(A-Annnbaeth, T-Thalia, P-Percy, N-Nico, 'a'-all)<strong>_

Tyson started spinning some beats with the help of Elle. Annabeth looked back at me as of asking permission. I nodded my head and motioned with and open arm. She smiled and stepped forward.  
><em><strong><br>(A) All My Teens...  
>On The Floor...<br>Here we go, here we go, here we go, now  
>All night, right now, here we go, here we go, come on<strong>_

All the teens in the room started literally ripping off their formal wear revealing their normal teen cloths. Adults were either trying to find some escape out or just standing there looking horrified and confused. The mob was doing a bunch of dance moves made up from our very own Piper Mclean or as Leo calls her Beauty Queen. They surrounded the group of adults dancing and keeping them trapped between the stage and them.

_**(T)**_ **_This ones for all the teens who can hear me _**  
><strong><em>The boy next door or the little shawdy listening <em>**  
><strong><em>So special no mater your role <em>**  
><strong><em>Who get through rain or storm drama ignoring<em>**

Thalia sang and it made a real statement. To many teens don't realize how special they are.

**_(A) Sometimes our situations get complicated_**  
><strong><em>We've been involved with things we never thought we'd make it<em>**  
><strong><em>But when we clear our head you know<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing can hold us man if we understand<em>**

The both of them started singing together.

_**(T)(A) Don't loose yourself man don't give up  
>Don't change go straight for what you want<br>Just love yourself and all that you do**_

Nico and I checked to make sure our headsets were working before we joined in with them.

**_('a') To All my teens in the hood with their headstrong _**  
><strong><em>For all my teens that live the struggle that is going on <em>**  
><strong><em>And all my teens growing up with a parent gone <em>**  
><strong><em>All My teens, we're gonna make it <em>**

To many of our friends have great talents but because of the lack of support from their so called parents they hide it. Like Annabeth, before I convinced her to sing she hide her wonderful voice. And just about all of our friends, including us, has had to grown up with one parent just completely gone or hardly seen. It shouldn't be that way.

**_To All my teens in the hood that be having fun _**  
><strong><em>For all my teens that keep a smile no matter what's wrong <em>**  
><strong><em>And all my teens looking back on how far they've come <em>**  
><strong><em>That's the way we gotta play it<em>**

A lot of teens hide their true feelings behind a smile when things are bad, and their parents have no idea. And for those Teens that can make it farther than everyone thought they would they can look back at how they started like that and ended up big. Kind of how with us except we would have made the distance as quoted by Zues; _'You will be big even if we have to get on the tracks and sing for you.'_They can't sing worth shit though, thats the real funny part.

**_(P) This ones for all the teens watching over _**  
><strong><em>Who's down for you when it seems you can't get over <em>**  
><strong><em>The ones you call whenever you fall <em>**  
><strong><em>To get through pain and joy always there for <em>ya**

My friends and my cousins thats who that was for, because real friends stick by your side to the end. Like what we did for Jason when he found out he was adopted. We were there every step of the way incase he needed someone to talk to. The same is with Annabeth and all she goes through. The wrath of her step mother, Mathew almost drowning, or the wrath of her real mother, we were there for her and still are.

**_(N) So when it's tough on the block, dust ya shoulders_ ** (Nico did the the little move bow wow used to do)  
><em><strong>It may get hard sometimes, you'll get over <strong>_  
><em><strong>Never settle you're worth it you know <strong>_  
><em><strong>So live your life full and you will understand<strong>_

It does get tough really fast and really hard, but the important thing to remember is not to give up. Go for what you want and live your life for you. We started singing together.

_**(P)(N )Don't loose yourself man don't give up **_  
><em><strong>Don't change go straight for what you want <strong>_  
><em><strong>Just love yourself and all that you do <strong>_

Annabeth and Thalia jumped in with us this time round.

**_('a') To All my teens in the hood with their headstrong _**  
><strong><em>For all my teens that live the struggle that is going on <em>**  
><strong><em>And all my teens growing up with a parent gone <em>**  
><strong><em>All My teens, we're gonna make it<em>**

**_To All my teens in the hood that be having fun _**  
><strong><em>For all my teens that keep a smile no matter what's wrong <em>**  
><strong><em>And all my teens looking back on how far they've come <em>**  
><strong><em>That's the way we gotta play it<em>**

_**(A)All My Teens... **_  
><em><strong>On The Floor... <strong>_  
><em><strong>Here we go, here we go, here we go, now <strong>_

_**(P) All night, right now, here we go, here we go, come on**_

_**(T) All my Teens in the hood move something**_  
><em><strong>From the O to LA throw it up and<strong>_

_**(N) Down South and through the A get it Crunk**_  
><em><strong>Cuz that's the way we like to play it<strong>_

_**(A) From the Lu to VA Shake something**_  
><em><strong>Chi-Town to MIA feel it thumping<strong>_

_**(P) All My teens around the way turn it up**_  
><em><strong>Cuz that's the way we like to play, Yeah<strong>_

By this time we had the adults full attention,...well it was split between us on stage and the ones dancing around. The dancers started to sing and do that unison clap thing as the music started fading out slowly.

**_('a') To All my teens in the hood with their headstrong _**  
><strong><em>For all my teens that live the struggle that is going on <em>**  
><strong><em>And all my teens growing up with a parent gone <em>**  
><strong><em>All My teens, we're gonna make it<em>**

**_To All my teens in the hood that be having fun _**  
><strong><em>For all my teens that keep a smile no matter what's wrong <em>**  
><strong><em>And all my teens looking back on how far they've come <em>**  
><strong><em>That's the way we gotta play it<em>**

* * *

><p>The teens all clapped, whooped and hollared. Even some of the adults did of course none of them were our fathers or Athena. The Tv crews were still filming us and our fathers, who by the way looked a few seconds away from having an heart attack. <em>Oh yeah best Birthday ever!<em>

"You...ruined your PARTY!" Zeus had tried keeping his voice low but he was too angry, which means we did a job well done.

"Oh really, bummer." Thals aid sarcastically.

"So I guess we will leave and give you time to get it worked back out ." Nico said. I turned and whispered to Annabeth.

"Text Clariesse and tell her she can threaten the drivers now." While making the plan we had to figure some way to get the drivers to drive us, so of course Clariesse volunteered herself to personally threaten the drivers.

"She texted me three minutes ago saying she already took care of it." Annabeth said back.

"Okay tell her to have them bring them around front and fast." She nodded.

"Why?" Hades asked. "Why would you do this to us?"

"Yes why indeed?" My father said. "Why would you humiliate us like this after we wen through such great lengths to put together this party for you?" And this is where I snap.

"WHY?" I asked suddenly finding my self angry. "Because something you three always neglect to remember, is it's not about you. It's OUR birthday not yours so excuse us if we we would rather party for real with our friends instead of this fun killing_ party_you threw."

"We do think of you." Hades said.

"Really?" Thalia said." Did you not just hear the questions you asked us? Why, Why would you do this to us? Im no wiz kid like the little blonde over there,"

"Really Thals?" Annabeth said and Thalia just winked at her.

"But that right there sounds like your more concerned about how this is going to affect the way you look instead of the actually reason we did it."

"Okay then in-lighten us why don't you." Zeus said.

"Well i could start from the beginning of our lives but i think i'll just go back a few months." Nico said. "Lets start with Goode for your recent 'your only thinking of us decisions'. You three just decided you were going to send us to Goode. We got no say in it or anything, but I have to say that was one of the few decisions that worked out fine, because we made some really amazing friends." I took Annabeth's hand in mine and smiled down at her.

"There's also the decision you made to cancel our World tour that we had been so exited to do." Thals said.

"And now we are here to this horrible excuse of a party." I said.

"Ugh excuse me for interrupting your petty family arguing," Athena said. "but why did you get involved Annabeth?"

"Because Percy and the others needed me."

"I knew you spending time with that sea spawn would affect your judgement."

"I'm not done mother." Annabeth said. "I did it because the others needed me and I needed this. To finally stand up to you and show you the real me."

"I know who you are Annabeth you are my daughter. Brilliantly smart, and intelligent, the future of my legacy."

"But thats all you see me as. I'm more than a brain. I can sing, write, dance, and perform."

"Which she's great at all." Thals said.

"I don't care how great you are at it, it's not what I have planed for you." Athena protested some more.

"See that exactly your problem." I said. "It your's, my father's, and my uncles's. Your all too busy trying to plan out our lives and what you want from us you don't see what we want. You don't see all the things that makes us special all you see is what you want to."

"Listen," Annabeth said. "Because thats all that tonight was about."

"Us, teens, your kids," Thals said and Nico finished.

"Trying to get you our parents to just listen to us for once." All the teens cheered and clapped in agreement. There was a horn honking signaling all the limo's were outside. I nodded to all the teens and the slowly started making their way out.

"Come on." I said to Annabeth. We all hopped off stage and started making our way to the door. Everyone parted for us like the red sea. It was actually kind of cool.

"Perseus!" My father said walking up followed by my uncles. We stopped and turned to them. "Don't do this son, be smart and think about this." I heard Athena snort and mutter.

"Yeah right, like that kelp filled head can think." I looked over at Triton and remembered the talk we had before he left for college.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_I was sitting in my room on Atlantis bored. Dad had banned me from going into the music room after I'd blasted music all through the house during his meeting. I was laid on my back and tossing my baseball back and forward in the air. I got bored and suddenly a bit angry and through it across the room without looking. _

_"Whoa." I heard someone go and sat up quick. Triton was standing there holding the ball like an inch away from his face. He moved it to the side. "Hey man if you wanted to be alone thats all you had to say."_

_"No, I'm sorry T I didn't mean to." I said. _

_"No worries lil bro." He tossed it back to me and a caught it. "Heard you were on room lockdown." I sighed and put the ball on my nightstand._

_"Yeah dad's completely buggin all i did was play music and it wasn't even that loud. How was I suppose to know he was in a stupid meeting."_

_"Listen Perce dads not exactly understanding of us and what we do." _

_"No kidding." He laughed. "He just expects me to be some mild mannered perfect example of a son."_

_"I know trust me i went through it too. He just doesn't remember or understand what it was like to be our age."_

_"Obviously. He expect perfection from me in everything, no mistakes and alway think before I act. Do you know how hard that is for me?"_

_"Oh yeah I know your not one for planning things and that okay. Perce your young right now only what 13." _

_"Haha you know I'm 15."_

_"Right it's just that your so short i forgot. Anyways like I was saying your young this is the time for you to mess up and make mistakes. Don't think just act and have fun as long as you have that fun safely." He said suggestively. _

_"Okay i'm not having that talk with you I already did with dad and even worse, my mom gave it to me." I shivered the discomfort I had felt. _

_"Just be young."_

_"Tell that to dad."_

_"Don't worry man someday he will come around. You know he wasn't always like this. dad use to be a real party man."_

_"You're shitting me right?"_

_"No I'm not. He knew exactly what it meant to be young and he still does somewhere deep down. My point is just do you, and be young."_

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

My flashback moment had ended and i looked at Triton. At the end of the conversation he had quoted some lyrics from a song dad and his old band had made. Lyrics that I had forgotten until just now. Triton nodded at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Thats the thing though dad, were not supposed to think." I took everyone off guard by saying that. "Right now we're young and it's the time for us to have fun, be crazy, and make some mistakes."

"But your just kids." Athena said.

"No we're not. Were almost adults so we need to get in all the teenage fun we can while we still are." I smirked and winked at Triton. "And in the words of one great teen who knew how to live young,

"_So what we get drunk_," I sang and my dad's eyes widened as he realized the lyrics.  
><em>so what we smoke weed<em>  
><em>we're just having fun<em>  
><em>we don't care who see's<em>  
><em>Living young, wild and free" <em>

I had finished singing and everyone was quiet looking at us. "What happened to the guy who wrote those lyrics dad?" I asked before turning to leave. Everyone was muttering in shock hard to believe that my dad would have wrote a song with those lyrics in it. We, we being all the teens, went out to the limos and loaded up with the adults standing outside watching us ride away.

"Dude did uncle P really write a song with those lyrics?" Nico asked.

"Yep."

"Oh please tell me you know how to play it." Thals said.

"Nope but Triton does."

"T?"

"Yeah I do, I even brought the CD because I knew it just might be of some help." He pulled out a Cd case from his jacket pocket.

"Oooo put it in, put it in , put it in." Thals said.

"I can't do that in front of Annabeth and your cousins." Leo said.

"Ew!" Thals punched leo in the arm and we all laughed at what he was suggesting. "Leo you have a dirty mind."

"And it's filled with thought of you. She brought her had up to hit him again and he practically jumped across to the other side of the limo. Triton had put the CD in and my dads voice came over the speaker. We had the music blasting on max volume, we also used the wireless link we have to the other limo's to stream it through their speakers too. I looked back and saw that Clariesse was standing with her head sticking out the sunroof. She smirked at me and yelled.

"Nice job Jackson!" I heard loud whoo's come from the other limo's too. I n all the Limo's someone was standing out the sunroof, and some people had their heads out the window. Ty decided he wanted to push me out the way so he could be the one in our limo out in the sunroof. I looked around at my cousins laughing and fun. This was definitely how we were supposed to be spending our time as seventeen year olds. Annabeth looked over at me.

"You were amazing Seaweed brain." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like it when you take charge and stand up to your dad like that." She kissed me wasting no time to sneak her tongue to mine. _If this is what happens every time I stand up to my dad well I like it too. _It was interrupted by Ty talking to me.

"Hey guys they want you three." I looked at Annabeth and she nodded.

"Go your fans await." I kissed her one last time. Thals stood out the sunroof while Nico and I sat on the door sticking the rest of us out the window. Everyone in the other Limo's were chanting _C 3, C 3._When they saw us they started cheering louder. I looked over at my cousin's.

"So guys what do you think?" I asked.

"Best birthday ever!" They said together.

"And it's only about to get better." Annabeth said from in the car. "Guys we're here." I looked and saw as we approached the camp. Music was already blasting form it and people cheered as we pulled up.

**_SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT LIKE i SAID i JUST HAD DRAMA TO DEAL WITH, i STILL DO. ALSO SOMEONE COMMENTED ON HERE AND CALLED ME AN IDIOT. THEY WEREN'T A MEMBER SO i CANT SAY WHO,_**

BUT WHO EVER YOU ARE i AINT NO MUTHA FUCKIN ME IDIOT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY i GOT MY STORY GOING THEN DONT READ IT AND DON'T TAKE THE TIME TO COMMENT ON IT SIMPLE AS THAT.

_**ANYWAYS THAT WAS THE CHAPTER LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT ABOUT IT I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE RIGHT NOW I HAVE 482 IT WOUL DBE NICE IF I MADE IT TO AT LEAST 450 BEFORE NEXT UPDAT EWCHIC SHOULD BE BEFORE FRIDAY**_


	42. Let The Party Begin!

**_MAN fRIDAY CAME SOONER THAN EXPECTED! ALRIGHT SO FOR WARNING THEY MAY BE A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER BUT i PROMISE IT'S ONLY BECAUSE OF THE LIQUOR AT THE PARTY, WHICH IS GOING TO BE THE BEST PARTY EVER._**

**_-PERCY POV-_**

When we got out the Limo, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Ty, Triton, and I were lifted up onto shoulders. There was a huge crowd of teens at least hundreds of them. Most of the Goode high students came, as did some of our more famous friends we invited. They were all cheering and clapping as we were carried past them to the stage Beck built.

Everything looked great! The field was cut nice, there were little colorful lights strung all through the trees, around the stage, and on the cabins. It was just the right amount of light we wanted, not too much and not too bright. Big speakers were set up next to the stage while a bunch of wireless mini speakers were spread around like the lights.

They lifted us on to the stage and lowered the music down a bit. They were still clapping and cheering us on, I was starting to get a bit weirded out.

"I think they want a speech or something." Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"Oh right, right. I knew that." I said back. "Uhh..." I looked at Thalia, who looked at Nico, who looked at Jenny, who was staring back at him. Well I guess we know who the speaker for tonight is. I stepped up to the mic and cleared my throat.

"Aye yall wassup." Everyone screamed at once and I swear they were louder than all the speakers on max. Thats how you know you have huge amount of people at your party when you can hear them over the music.

"Alright, alright i'm glad you guys are all pumped and ready to party." More cheering. "Because I know I am after that fantastic little surprise we gave to my father and uncles. Something tells me we may be paying for it later but right now I don't give a shit!" People cheered even louder.

"So," I grabbed a bottle of vodka and some plastic cups. I gave one to Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, and Triton.

"Hey!" Ty said when I passed him up.

"Pshh yeah I don't think so Ty." I said.

"Yeah little man the sodas are over there." Nico said pointing to the big chest of drinks. Ty just crossed his arms and huffed.

"Anyways as I was saying," I said as I poured some into all of our cups. "lets just forget about our parents, forget about the huge amount of trouble we're all probably going to get into tomorrow, and have fun. Everyone take your drinks and lets get fucked up!" Everyone cheered, put their cups in the air, then drunk out of it. The music started pumping again and the most epic party ever was under way.

"So what to do first?" I asked Annabeth. She put her finger to her chin and pretend to think about it.

"Hmm lets see," She said. "We're at an unsupervised party, with hundreds of teens dancing and illegally drinking. I don't know what do you think Thals?"

"Well Annie you know what I say. If you can't beat them,"

"Join 'em." Nico finished for her. He downed the rest of his drink then screamed and jumped out into the crowd. They caught him and he went for a little crowd surfing fun. Annabeth looked at me smiling. I nodded at her and together we finished our drinks then jumped out into the crowd, being carried away just like Nico. Just half an hour later, and a few... 3 cups of liquor later I was a bit tipsy.

Everyone was dancing and drinking out on the beach and just doing the fool. Annabeth and I are in the middle of the circle and we're doing this little sexy dance to Chris Brown's song Wet the Bed. I've got a cup of Gin in my left hand and Annabeth's thigh in the other. Were doing our thing but then suddenly it starts pouring down rain.

Everyone stops whatever they're doing and just stares around, even the music went down, until Some girl screamed 'Hell yeah' and took off shirt, revealing her soaked bra. After that everyone just followed suit taking off their shirts and running around like idiots. Annabeth and I were headed back over to the food area when we ran into some very unwanted company.

"P.J." The oh so annoying voice said.

"Damn this bitch is just everywhere." Annabeth said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." I said. I turned around to face the annoying stalker girl.

"Listen Ca-calypso, I uhh...you...," I couldn't exactly get my words out because I was a bit...distracted. Calypso like most of the girls here had decided to take off her shirt and enjoy the rain, so I could see her bra and chest, not to mention she was wearing short shorts. Standing next to her was the king douche in all his douchey glory.

I wasn't trying to look at Calypso, trust me on that, but right now i wasn't completely all there thanks to the amount of alcohol I've drunk. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pinched my while doing so.

"Calypso do you mind toning down the slut meter just a bit, or at least long enough to put on a damn shirt." She said.

"Aww what you afraid you don't compare?" Calypso said back.

Annabeth snorted. "Pshh! Bitch please, I've seen bigger tits on fish."

"Fish don't have tits, Annie." Luke said.

"Exactly, and if you ever plan on using that small thing that makes you a boy again , It would be smart never to call me Annie."

"Oh damn!" Thalia said walking up with Nico.

"It's the Royal Slut of Goode and her Duke of Douches." Nico said. You know I've realized we're are a lot more funny while intoxicated. Huh?

"Oh thats so funny coming from the walking dead and the weird tomboy."

"Me weird?" Thalia scoffed. "Bitch please im just a limited edition. You know, not sold in stores, unlike you who is on ever corner."

"Well Luke wasn't complaining when we were in the back of his truck." Thalia tried stepping forward but I stepped in front of her.

"That's right Jackson protect your cousin, but we still have unfinished business Thals." Luke said.

"Okay first off you don't get to call her Thals, as a matter of fact you don't even get to call her Thalia, not to her face, not in your dreams, and not in your fucking mind." I said. "Luke your a fucking ass whole and an even bigger dumbass thinking you can just show up on our property like this. So why don't you and Calypso just leave now before things get ugly." I started to turn away and walk but Luke just had to keep it up.

"Why is your mother coming?" That right there gave me a short moment of soberness. There is a line with me that no one should ever cross if they want to be cool with me, and Luke crossed it, when he cheated on Thals. But now he's so far past the line it's invisible, which doesn't look good for his health situation.

"Yeah thought that would get your-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I decked him in the jaw.

"What was that Bitch?" I said. Luke stood and spit blood out his mouth.

"The sound of my ass kicking yours." He ran and tackled me, causing us, Sorry I mean ME, fall back on the table. It broke too which only added more pain to it. Luke got up and kicked me in my side. It hurt like hell but I didn't have time to whine so I just rolled to the side and stood back up.

I hit Luke with a few combos in the side and he got a good one to my temple. Shit! This future hangover plus that hit is going to hurt like hell tomorrow! When Luke swung I ducked and picked him up by the sides. I then body slammed him into the other table causing it to brake so he knew how I had felt. By now people were gathered around cheering and stuff but I was a little preoccupied to pay attention much.

When I was pulling back from him, he grabbed hold of my arms and flipped me over. He then crouched over me and held me up to him.

"You know you can give up now Jackson." He said.

"AS If Luke. Trust me the only reason I' haven't laid your ass out yet is because I've been drinking but even then I'll still beat you."

"I wouldn't count on it. But you know after I fuck you up I think I'll fuck up Annabeth next, if you know what I mean." Anger flared with in me as I watched him shoot a smug smirk and wink at Annabeth. Like hell I'd let this prick get anywhere near her.

"Hey Luke." he looked back down at me and I head butted him.

"Ahh Fcuk!" He said letting go of me and tumbling backwards. I punched him in the stomach then in the face. He fell down to his knees and was clutching his aching...well everything. People were cheering for me then they shouted for me to turn around. I turned around and Luke was standing there about to punch me, until I heard Nico say,

"Man Fuck it," then he hit Luke over the head with a piece of broken table and he dropped like a bag of rocks.

"Now stay down Bitch!" Nico said. Everyone cheered and went loud. Until I turned and then suddenly they went "Oooooo."

"What?" I asked.

"Percy, your, uhh...on your shoulder..." Thals said. I looked to my shoulder and realized I had been stabbed by big ass piece of broken glass from one of the liquor bottles.

"When did i get stabbed? Awesome!" Everyone erupted into cheers but my vision started to blur a bit and I was going down. When my vision came back into focus I was in the Big House with Annabeth.

"Okay percy bite down on this towel." She said. I shrugged and put the towel in my mouth. Annabeth then swiftly and very painfully pulled out the piece of glass.

My words were muffled against the towel so it sounded like,"Oly, muffin, chiz." She then poured some of the alcohol on it and patched it up with a bunch of band-aids. I took the bottle of Vodka and drang right from the bottle.

"What the hell were you thinking getting yourself stabbed?" Annabeth said.

"How was I supposed to know I was going to get stabbed?"

"I don't know but you really shouldn't have fought Luke at least while you were a bit drunk."

"Cant plan things like this out Wise girl." I took another swig of Vodka.

"You know," Annabeth said. "It was really hot how you nailed Luke for saying that about me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah , I saw this fire in your eyes and it sent shivers through me." She whispered seductively in my ear. I dropped the bottle of vodka and had Annabeth pinned against the wall in seconds. I kissed her hungrily and held her arms above her by the wrists. She got her hands free and pushed me back onto the couch. She sat cradle style in my lap kissing me just as fiercely as my hands roamed over her body. I slipped her shirt off leaving her in her bra while her shirt lay forgotten in the floor with mine.

We continued our heated make out session until a drunk Leo stumbled into the room.

"Oops my B Perc, Work it man." Leo said going back out. We sat for a bit in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well that kind of killed the mood." Annabeth laughed a bit and got off my lap.

"Yeah, it did."

"We could go somewhere to be alone..." I suggested and Annabeth hesitated.

"Uhh...Percy I'm not ready to...you know. Especially not here like this. Sorry."

"No need to apologize Wise girl I understand completely. Why don't we go join the rest of the party."

"Works for me." She started walking for the door but stopped a little short. "I should probably put my shirt back on."

"Well that would save me the trouble of getting into another fight with some punk, that would stare at you." She hit my in the arm and tossed me my shirt before putting hers back on.

**_OOOO THINGS GOT A LITTLE HEATED BETWEEN PERCABETH TONIGHT. N LIKE i SAID THEY ARE DRUNK SO THEY WILL BE A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER OKAY, JUST BARE WITH ME AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THIS ONE. REVIEWS I NEED REVIEWS!_**


	43. Morning After and Video recap part 1

**_HAPPY BDAY TO MEH!_**

_**OKAY GUYS IM BACK, AND IM SORRY I. HAVENT UPDATED IN A LIL OVER A WEEK BUT it my Bday today, N i WAS HANGIN WIT FRIENDS ALL dis past WEEK AND WEEKEND. pLUS WE ARE MOVING SOON SO I GOTTA GO THROUGH WHaT TO KEEP, TRASH OR GIVE AWAY, AND ALL OF THAT FUN STUFF.**_

**_aNYWAYS ENOUGH OF MY EXCUSES i GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**_-PERCY POV-_**

_I looked out over the ocean as a Black winged horse swept low and stood on the water. In my mind I felt like I could understand it. In this slightly annoying New York styled voice he kept saying, 'Boss. Boss.' So I did what any other sane human would do, I walked to it. Okay so not every sane person would do that but im not exactly the normal type of sane...okay im not sane at all, just leave me alone. Oh gods did I just mind argue with myself?_

_Anyways, I took a step forward and was surprised when I didn't go under. My foot was placed as if walking on solid ground. I walked forward and made my way closer to the horse. Once I was in front of him raised his head up from getting water to look at me. He sniffed at me a bit then went back to drinking. I took it as an okay sign to touch him, but i really should have. As I was reaching my hand out to pet his mane he like completely freaked and kicked his feet forward, jabbing me in the chest. I fell back and went under the water._

I shot up out the water taking deep breaths. It took me a while to realize that it was just a dream and I didn't get kicked in the chest by a winged black horse. It took me even longer to realize that I was actually in water. I was in the lake, wearing nothing but my Finding Nemo boxers in broad daylight. I was freezing my ass off too, and the water wasn't helping. I swam my way back to shore as quickly as possible.

When surfaced my eyes widened in horror at the left overs from lasts nights party. As expected there was trash everywhere, cups, broken bottles of liquor, the little lights were everywhere, and for some reason there was a pile of toilet paper on the ground. I was really freaked out when the pile started to move and then yawn. I walked over, picked up a piece of broken branch, and poked it. It moaned and swatted at me, so i poked again.

"Dammit leave me alone." It grumbled and I recognized the voice.

"Nico?" The pile sat up, and looked at me.

"Oh hey Perce, dude why are you wearing nothing but Nemo boxers?"

"Good question, but I have no idea. Why are you past out on the ground and wrapped up like a mummy?"

"What? Man Im not...holy shit! What the fuck happened last night?"

"No clue Im gonna head to the big house see if the girls are there."

"Right. Just leave me here." I rolled my eyes and helped Nico stand. "You mind helping me unwrap?"  
>I grabbed a piece of it and started pulling while Nico turned in circles. Once I pulled everything off, I wished I hadn't.<p>

"Dude!" I said, and turned away fast.

"What? Hey do you feel a breeze?"

"Yeah but it's not so south as yours."

"What?" I pointed downward and he looked down. "Oh fuck! He grabbed the first thing he could, which turned out to be the broken table. "Okay seriously, what the fuck happened last night?"

"No clue, but lets just go." We made our way to the big house and we passed many of our other passed out friends. Beck and Silena were a sleep on the stage floor, Jason and Piper were knocked out on a bed of hay, The Stolls were asleep under the porch, and Clariese and Chris were asleep on the swing chair. Nico and I walked quiet as possible trying not to draw attention to us, but of course Annabeth and Thalia were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey," Annabeth smiled when she saw me but it soon turned into a look of confusion. "Where have you been, I was looking for you all morning."

"And why are you naked?" Thalia asked.

"Hey, im not naked I have on my boxers." I said.

"They're Nemo boxers." Nico said teasingly. I turned to him.

"Really you gonna mess with me mummy boy, maybe we should just pull away the table." His eyes widened.

"What, no no. I was just saying how cool , and manly Nemo was."

"Thought so." I said then turned back to the girls. "So anyways we are going to go take our showers then wake everyone up and try to figure out what the hell happened last night." They nodded and we we were headed to the back when someone busted out laughing. WE turned around and found Katie standing there.

"Love the boxers Perce, and aww Nico you have such a cute little butt." The other girls started cracking up and we took off running for the rooms. After Nico and I took showers and got changed we went around gathering everyone who stayed the night. It was Katie, the Stolls, Beck, Silena, Grover, Juniper, Leo, Jason, Piper, Clariese, Chris, and of course Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and me. Once everyone was all cleaned up and fully awake we gathered around in the big house living room.

"Okay so let me get this straight," Annabeth said. "None of you can remember last night either?" Everyone shook their heads.

"The last thing I remember was getting stabbed, drinking a big bottle of something then waking up in the lake." I said. "Oh and for some reason I have this weird feeling to just punch Leo." Thalia fake gasped.

"You too?" We all laughed while Leo pouted.

"Okay, seriously though I would like to know why I woke up covered in whip cream." Clariese said.

"And why we were under the porch." Travis said.

"And why I woke up with the most skull splitting head ache ever, that wasn't from a hangover." Jason said.

"And why i was made into a naked mummy." Nico finished off last.

"So..." Katie said. "How do we find out?"

"Hey where is the other idiot Stoll?" Juniper asked.

"Im in the kitchen and that wasn't ni-aaaahhhh!" We heard Conner say followed by a scream, and the sound of things crashing. We all got up and rushed to the kitchen. Conner was laid out in a blow up pool full of whip cream. He, along with most of the kitchen floor was covered in it.

"How did all this whip cream get on the floor?" Grover asked.

"That G-man would be one of the many million dollar questions involving last night that we have yet to answer."

"Wow Percy you actually sounded kind of smart there." Annabeth teased, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Okay but for real how do we figure out last night?" Chris asked.

"By paying me twenty dollars!" We all turned around and saw Tyson and Elle standing in the doorway. Tyson was smiling big and looking suspiciously smug.

"Ty, I thought you left with Triton last night." I said.

"Keyword being thought big bro." He said pushing off the wall and walking forward. "And lucky for you I didn't, or else you would be here for hours trying to figure out what happened last night."

"Oh you are so dea-"

"Wait," Piper said. "You know about last night?"

"Maybe!" Ty said.

"Maybe? What's that suppose to mean?"Leo asked.

"It means that maybe for the right price I caught just about everything on video, and if I don't get money then maybe Im suddenly having a case of amnesia."

"Or maybe it means I'll I put my foot in your ass if you don't give us that tape kid." I'll give you three guesses on who said that.

"Clariesse we're not putting feet up my little cousin." Thals said.

"Yeah!" Ty said.

"But we will strip him down to his boxers, tie him to the hood of my car, and drive around town if he doesn't give us the tape." Annabeth said.

"Ooo do that one." Elle said. "Umm I mean just give them the tape." She said quickly when Ty shot her a wtf look.

"So whats it going to be little dude?" Beck asked.

"Okay okay fine i'll show the tape." Ty gave in. "Elle." Elle reached intp her bag and pulled out a palm sized cideo camera. She handed it to Ty who went over to the flat screen and hooked it up for us all to see.

"Before I press play i woul djust like to warn you that the following footage is-"

"JUST PLAY IT!" We all yelled at him. He jumped so hard he almost dropped the camera. He quickly pressed the play button and sat down. At first it was just the gray , black and white static then Ty showed up.

_"Hey is it on?" He asked who ever was holding the camera, most likely Elle. The camera moved up and down with the motion of the person nodding._  
><em>"Okay good. Hello people dumb enough to pay me money for this video," We all turned and gave Ty a look.<em>

_"Im Tyson and this is my lovely camera girl Elle." The camera was turned around and Elle was on screen giving a quick smile before going back to Tyson. "Anyways you've seen teen parties, but trust me you've never seen one like this. This party is going to take you were you've never been before...Connect 3's private stretch of land. Im Tyson Jackson and this is your sneak view of Camp Half Blood."_

The screen went static like again and I turned to Tyson. "Camp half blood?" He just shrugged. The static cleared on the screen and again we saw Tyson. He was like in the middle of a dancing crowd of drunk teens.

_"As you can see right now," Ty said. "The party is in full swing and everyone here is either half way drunk or, way passed drunk. And While they are like this they will do just about anything someone says, watch this." He stood up on a chair and yelled out. "Hey everyone into the lake, bra, panties, and boxers only!" Everyone started cheering and stripping down to their underwear, then jumping in to the lake._

"Holy shit is that Katie?" Leo said pointing to the screen. We all searched the screen and we found a certain brown haired green thumbed girl running to the lake in her underwear.

_She turned around and looked in the direction of the camera. "Well are you coming?" She asked. The camera turned to the side to see an aww struck Travis. He started stripping to his boxers. _

_"Coming Katie-kat!" He ran in after her!_

We were all rolled over laughing while Katie and Travis blushed madly.

"Alright, alright," Travis said, "At least I have a smoking hot girlfriend how many of you can say you do?" Beck, Grover, Chris, Tyson, Nico, Jason, and me all raised our hands. "Well...so!" We laughed and turned our attention back to the screen. It did it's little static thing then it was outside on the porch of cabin number 2. _**(A/N, In PJO Cabin #2 is Hera's)**_

_"Hey guys," Ty said appearing on camera. "right now your about to see something that only a very, very...very large amount of drinking can cause." He moved out of the camera's shot and it showed a huge crowd of random teens, gathered in front of the porch. They made their way through the crowd and to the front. On the long open porch there was a huge pile of random books. And i'm not just talking like a pile of dirty cloths here either. Nuh-uh, this thing was about as tall as the cabin itself._

_It was made out of an assortment of kid books, adult books, teen novels, text, books, I think I even saw a few coloring books in the mix._

"Hey thats my Dora coloring book on the side." Grover shouted out. We all stared at him.

"Really G-man." I said. Grover blushed while Juniper sat next to him just shaking her head.

_Next to the big pile of books were me and Annabeth. At this moment I was still wearing pants but i was holing a water gun._  
><em>"okay guys," She said. "Lets get this started shall we. Now we have gathered here today in the memory of these time wasting things. Today we make the first step into the future by...lighting the way with them."<em>

"Okay yeah your definitely drunk." Thalia said.

"Your not even talking right oh this is hilarious." Leo said. Annabeth shot daggers at him and he stopped laughing.

_"So if Percy will start spraying the stack of books." I nodded and did as she said making sure to really soak up the books in whatever it was I was spraying. She pulled out a lighter as I continued to spray. "Now lets light these suckers up!" Everyone cheered. _

"No way, you're going to set them on fire." Silena said wide eyed.

"Five dollars says she's pulls back last minute." Jason said.

"I've got ten that says she doesn't." Beck said. "The girl may be blonde, but she has some serious chops."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Annabeth said unsure.

_Annabeth took the lighter and tossed right through the liquid I was spraying causing it to light up, and seem like a blow torch. It lit the books and the fire was huge. _

"Well there goes my money." Jason said.

"Wait it gets better." Ty said amused.

_While everyone was cheering and me and Annabeth were kissing, the fire started to grow bigger. Soon the whole cabin was on fire. Annabeth, me and the rest of everyone stood off in front of it as we watched the flames. At first we all just stood stunned, then some random guy came running up. _

_"Dude, wicked fire, we should totally like have a wennie roast!" Thats when everyone erupted into cheers and we the screen did its static thing._

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth said. "I burned books. My mother would kill me if she knew."

"Damn if drinking can make Katie, swim in her underwear and cause Annabeth to burn books, I'm scared to see what the rest of us did." said Chris.

"Speak for yourself Rodriguez." Nico said. "I still want to know why I was naked and in toilet paper."

"On to the next video then." Juniper said. We pressed play again and watched as the screen shifted to in the big house, outside of a closet.

_"Now we will see another effect that only a huge amount of drinking can cause." Ty said. He then opened the closet door and showed 2 people making out. I mean they were really going at it, they didn't even realize the camera was there. We immediately recognized the boy to be Leo. Trust the boy has a unique hair choice._

"Whoa Leo man working it!" Conner said.

"Dude who's the hot chick?" Grover asked and in response he got hit by Juniper.

"Im sorry what?" She said.

"Juniper your hotter than her I promise." He said.

"I don't know who the chick is but man is she lucky." Leo said.

"Lucky? Please." Thalia said. "That poor girl was probably just too drunk, I bet if she knew this now she would be crying her eyes out." We all laughed then went back to the video.

_At first we didn't get a good look at who it was until the moved on to kissing the girl's neck._

We all gasped. "OH!" I said.

"My!" Annabeth said.

"GODS!" Nico finished. The girl in the closet was none other than our dear cousin Thalia. All at once everyone busted out laughing, you know minus Thalia and Leo. Leo looked frozen in time while Thals was frozen from shock.

"No way thats me drunk or not." She said.

"Uhh Thals hate to break it to you but the evidence is clear on your neck." Silena said. We all rushed over to Thals side to look at her neck and sure enough there was a hickey. Thalia let out a loud wine like a sad child.

"Looks like your the lucky lady after all huh." Travis said.

"I told you she would be crying." Thals said. "Oh and Juniper I am hotter than you." She said the last part jokeignly.

"Umm..lets agree to disagree." Juniper said.

_"Hey guys welcome to, two of the many immature, and yet brilliant things ever created by a guy." Tyson said. He got out of the camera's view so it showed Chris and Conner. Chris was holding a bunch of water guns, while Conner stood next to a pool full of whip cream.  
><em>_  
>"Okay guys this is how it's going to go," Chris said. "All girls wanting to be in the wet T-shirt contest come to me."<em>

_"And all girls, dressed in swim suits, that want to wrestle in a pool of whip cream come to me." Conner said. Many girls split up and went to the different boys. One girl that went onto Conner's side was fully dressed, well in shorts and a shirt._  
><em>"Whoa, cutie sorry but rules say you must wear a swim suit to play." Conner said. The girls looked at Conner for a while before Taking off her shorts the her shirt.<em>

_"Well how about this?" She asked._

_"Works for me." Conner said. While some girls got their shirts soaked and others wrestled in the pool of cream this one girl was trying to hit on Chris._

"So," She said running a finger up his arm. "We could like find a empty room or something."

"Uhh...sorry but I have a girlfriend." Chris said stepping back a bit.

"Well I don't see her." THe girl said stepping up.

"Well you should turn around." Clariesse's voice ran gin. The girl turned around and Clariesse was standing there looking highly pissed off.

"Well I don't see much." the girl said.

"Oh really well see this." Clariesse tackled the girl and they ended up in the whip cream filled pool. They wrestled around Clarisse had her pinned in seconds. The girl pushed Clariesse off and ripped a piece of her shirt in the process.

"You just ripped my shirt." Clariesse said.

"Trust me I just did you a favor." THe girl said. Clariesse pounced on her again and they were back in the pool. While they were fighting a girl that was covered in cream came up to Ty.

"Hey cutie want to help me clean all this cream off?" She asked.

_"Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't." Ty said. He tried stepping up to the girl but Elle grabbed him by the collar._

_"Uh-uh Jackson lets go!" She said before the screen did its static thing._

"Oh a fight thats it." Clarisse said. "Thank gods I was scared I might have done something stupid like the rest of you guys."

"Hey!" We all said.

"Guys she's right you did some really stupid stuff." Ty said.

"Except for maybe Jason and Piper." Elle said. "What happened to them was just funny, we didn't catch your stupid stuff on camera."

"Wait what happened to us that was funny?" Piper asked.

"Keep watching." TY said.

**_OKAY GUYS I REALLY WANTED TO DO ALL THE VIDEO WATCHING ON ONE CHAPTER BU Ti CANT BE CASUE i HAVE HAIR TO DO FOR MY BDAY DINNER TONIGHT, N ITS GOING TO TAKE SOME WORK! bUT TELL WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!_**

**_AND THE WAY TO WISH ME A HAPPY 15 WOULD BE A REVIEW, SO PLZ REVIEW IT WILL MAKE THE BDAY GIRL VERY HAPPY!_**


	44. Video recap part 2 & Wild Boyz

**_Soo Im back! and let me just start by saying how sorry i am for leaving you guys like that. Things have been a little hectic though every since school started back up. Im in ROTC on the PT team so they have been working my ass off, plus i already have a chem project to do and i started driving school (Need dat permit), plus im moving in like 2 weeks which means new house n new school soo omg but anyways here is a long over due chapter i think you will like it. _**

_"Wait what happened to us that was funny?" Piper asked._

_"Keep watching." Ty said. "Because your up next."_

We continued watching the tape when it did its static thing and it showed the top of the big hill.

_"Okay video viewers," Ty said showing up again. "Your probably wondering what we are doing on this hill,"_

"Yes, yes we are!" Travis said.

_"Well shut the fuck up and keep watching Stoll!" _We all laughed.

"How'd you know he was going to say that?" Beck asked and Ty shrugged.

"I figured at least one of them would say something."

_"Anyways we are coming up on the infamous tree known as Thalia's pine-"_

"Whoop-whoop!" Thalia said causing me to roll my eyes.

_"where my long lost cousin has...a little kitten stuck up a tree." He winked and laughed before the camera was aimed up to Thalia's pine. _

_"Can you see them clearly?" _

_"No, hand me the the other lens." Elle said. There was sounds of someone rummaging through a bag._

_"Got it!" El sat the camera down as she changed the lens and it showed her face clearly. She put the new lens on then frowned._

_"You gave me the wrong lens." _

_"No i didn't you're going to need the one with the flash light if you want to get any good footage, duh!" Ty said rolling his eyes. El slapped him in the back of his head. "OW! Why?"_

_"There wont be any footage to get if they see the light you idiot. Give me the night vision lens." TY reached into a bag and pulled out a different lens. El got it on and situated before turning it back on Thalia's pine. This time you could see Jason and Piper somewhere near the top of the tree making out, and i used the term making out really lightly because it was definitely not rated pg-13.  
><em><br>__"THats what im talking bout cuz get it!" Nico said laughing.

"Dang beauty queen never knew you were double jointed!" Leo said which of course ended with him getting punch by Piper in the arm.

"Ewwwww" Thalia said. "Turn it off."

"What cant watch your little brother getting action?" Conner asked.

"No! There are just certain things a big sister should never see and that would be one of them."

"Well Seeing you and my best friend go at it in the closet isn't exactly ever little brother's dream either." Jason said.

"Yea...but thats different."

"How?"

"BECAUSE I WASNT IN YOUR TREE!" Thalia shrieked.

"Don't worry Thals it's ok." Annabeth said while containing her laughter.

"No its not, they've tainted my poor tree." She crossed her arms. "You will pay Jason Grace."

"Ok thats going to be funny to watch and all but it doesn't look like they are done yet." Grover said, and we all turned our attention to the T.v.

_They were still making out when Ty started talking to Elle. _

_"Hey im going to take this other palm size and go around the other side."_

_"Okay but be careful with it, the strap is loose so pick it up by the camera." Ell said._

_"Don't worry im not going to break it." Seconds latter we heard a small crash. "I'm just going to accidentally drop it." Ty said nervously. The camera immediately swung and faced Ty. The palm size camera was on the ground with the small screen broken off._

_"Jackson what did I just tell you!" Elle said. She sat the camera down on something as she argued with Ty and we could see both them and the tree in the background. _

_"I'm sorry listen I can fix it." Ty picked up the pieces. _

_"Oh no you don't" Elle said. "I'll take care of it." Elle tried pulling it from him but TY pulled back._

_"I said I'd get it." _

_"You did enough!" She pulled back harder. _

_"Just let go of the damn thing and let me fix it." TY said pulling even harder. _

_"Okay fine." Elle let go of the camera causing Ty to fall back and the camera becoming air bourn. We watched as the camera flew in the air then hit Jason in the side of the head. He lost his balanced and fell, Piper tried grabbing him but just ended up falling too. Elle gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth. Ty and her looked at each other before running over to see if they were okay._

_They came up on them and both Jason and Piper were laid out on the ground side by side._

_"See what you did." Ty said._

_"Me? We wouldn't have this problem if you had just giving me the camera back."_

_"Well I wanted to fix it."_

_"Whatever i think we have bigger things to worry about, like if your cousin and his girlfriend have a concussion or not!" TY got down on his knees._

_"J...J..." He slapped him. "Hey Jason you okay." Jason groaned and rolled his head over._

_"I said check for concussion not give him one." Ty shrugged._

_"What about Piper?"_

_"She's fine but breathing heavy, they are just knocked out."_

_"We should probably tell Percy or someone."_

_"Yeah or...we could gather any and all evidence and walk away like it never happened." Ty stared at her. "What?"_

_"Oh my gods I love!" She laughed and they quickly gathered everything and ran away from the tree._

"What the fuck!" Piper said. "You hit us with a camera and we fall out the tree from like 20 feet up and you just left us." Ty and Elle looked at each other.

"Yeah!" THey said in unison while shrugging.

"Thats why I woke up with a skull splitting head ache, I knew it wasn't the alcohol." Jason said.

"Well it looks like your saved Jason." THalia said.

"How does falling 20 feet out of a tree and landing on my ass save me?"

"Since my tree took revenge on you I don't have to."

"Well actually it wasn't your tree it was-"

"Dude shut up." Jason said cutting me off. "You want her to kill me?" I shrugged and Annabeth laughed next to me. I looked over and smiled. She smiled back and I thought back to last night and what could have happened. I blushed just at the thought and I could tell Annabeth had figured out my thoughts from the hint of red on her cheeks as well.

"What you blushing for Prissy?" Clarisse asked.

"Yea you too Annabeth?" Chris said.

"Uh...nothing." I said.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "Back to the video." Once again the static thing happened and we turned our attention back to the t.v. For some reason Ty was on stage standing at the mic and people were all at the bottom surround it. Elle was holding the camera and standing in the crowed so we had view of the stage.

_"Next stop on our thrill night ride is to witness something that im sure will be both awesome and yet hilarious at the same time." Ty said. "So video viewers and current drunken teens I give you The Wild Boyz!" People clapped and TY made his way off stage as TRavis and Conner came on. _

"Okay what the fuck are you two up to now?" Nico asked. THe twins looked at each other and shrugged.

_"What up people Im Travis, and me and my bro Conner are going to play you lovely drunken people a song." Some of the girls clapped while one random guy shouted out,_

_"You guys suck at singing though!"_

_"That would be correct boy i dont know!" Conner said._

_"Which is exactly why we will be rapping, Will hit that shit." The camera showed Will off to the far backside of the stage on the Dj set. He stared spinning and the music played._

**_(Warning drunken Stolls + rapping = badass song that they couldn't pull off sober)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Wild boy by MGK)<br>lyrics a lil tweeked at points.  
>(T- bold, <em>**_C- italic, **Both** )_

"Oh gods you're not really going to rap are you?" Silena asked wide eyed.

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me thing 1**

"Oh damn you are!" Katie said

**I'm a wild boy, fuck what other niggas done**

_Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me thing 2,_  
><em>I'm a wild boy, I keep ya gurl up in my crew<br>_

"Pshh who girls you keep in your crew?" Grover asked causing us to laugh.

"Shh we are trying to watch us be awesome." Conner said.

**_I'm a wild boy, I'm a I'm a wild boy_**  
><em><strong>I'm a wild boy keep them niggas down boy<strong>_

They repeated the beginning.

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me thing 1  
><strong>I'm a wild boy, fuck what other niggas done<strong>**

_Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me thing 2,_  
><em>I'm a wild boy, I keep ya gurl up in my crew<em>

**_I'm a wild boy, I'm a I'm a wild boy_**  
><strong><em>I'm a wild boy keep them niggas down boy<em>**

**I'm an East side Cleveland wild boy **_(East side Cleveland wild boy)_**  
>We got baseball bats like the Indians and my team pop off like cowboys.<strong>

_You're a white flag, throw that towel boy_

**I'm a jump right in that crowd boy**

_I don't give a Shhh! keep it down boy_

**And I'm a fuck you blow that loud boy**

_All I know is how to kill everyone its in my bones_

**All they know is they can kill anybody but Stolls**

They were moving around stage just rapping and doing small movement dance moves

_I am untouchable, you would think I was in jail_

**But I'm in Mexico getting marijuana from Miguel.**

Travis pulled out a blunt and tossed it to Conner.

_Bring it back into the states, put in on the scale,_

He said and tossed the blunt to Beck, who was standing in the crowd.

**Measure out half an 8th put it in a shell.**

_Split it then I roll it then light it up like it's Independence Day, I got a bottle rocket put it in the air  
><strong><br>**_"DAMN!" All the guys said in unison.

**Snapback with my city on it**,

_text back with your titties on it._

**Levi's put your kitty on it,**

_start Grindin' like the Clipse is on it._

**Drank until I get pissy bitch,**

_smoke until I get dizzy bitch_

**Lose control like Missy, but I'm a bad boy cause I'm chillin with Diddy biiiiiitch**

_He dont know that's Travis Stoll_

Conner said pointing at Travis

**He dont know thats Conner Stoll**

Travis said pointing at Conner

_**He dont know the brother Stolls**_

_But you know he aint gone step doe _

**Cuz we chillin with connect three bro**

As the chorus came back around they took the orange and black bandanas from their pockets and started waving around while they moved around stage rapping. **  
><strong>

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me thing 1  
><strong>I'm a wild boy, fuck what other niggas done<strong>**

_Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me thing 2,_  
><em>I'm a wild boy, I keep ya gurl up in my crew<em>

**_I'm a wild boy, I'm a I'm a wild boy_**  
><strong><em>I'm a wild boy keep them niggas down boy<em>**

**UNDERWOOD**

The crowd got even hyper.

All of a sudden Grover came swing onto the stage from a vine. He had on a muscle shirt and some cargos, while rocking Addidas and a snap back too. When he landed Travis tossed him his mic.

**Uh-Oh! here come that bullshit, beat a nigga ass til the DJ stop the music**

"WHAT THE HELL!" We all screamed.

"G-man your on stage...rapping?" I said in disbelief.

"I didn't know you could rap." Nico said.

"Yeah neither did I." Grover said.  
><strong><br>They say they want that wild shit, mosh pit, jump up in the crowd bitch, I'm so mother fuckin violent.**  
><strong>(Yeah Bitch) Yeah Bitch I'm with Travis-O, we busting bottles with bad bitches blowin' weed smoke.<strong>

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch I'm with Conner-O, royal rumble in the club John Cen-o**  
><strong>I'm screaming Riverdale everywhere I go. I throw them bands hoe, drop it low<strong>  
><strong>Fuck 5-0 I make my own rules, Suck my dragon balls bitch, call me Goku<strong>

Everyone in the crowd was jumping up and down with the music.

"Okay i really didn't know you could rap, not like that." Annabeth said.

"God you look sexy doing that!" Juniper said, We all stared at her. Her eyes widened. "Did i say that out loud?"

"Loud and clear." Leo said.

"Oh...well its true..."

**(Yeah!) This liquor got the best of me, (Yeah!) This liquor got the best of me.**  
><strong>G-man and Wild boyz, that's the recipe. You gon' need King Kong if you step to me<strong>

(**Yeah) Cobain's back, (Yeah) Cobain's back, got these crazy white boys yellin' Cobain's back.**  
><strong>I call my weed Nirvana, smells like teen spirit<strong>  
><strong>And my packs so fucking loud you can't hear it. Ahhhh<strong>

Grover took out his bandana too and started throwing around like they were earlier.

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me thing 1  
><strong>I'm a wild boy, fuck what other niggas done<strong>**

_Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me thing 2,_  
><em>I'm a wild boy, I keep ya gurl up in my crew<em>

**_I'm a wild boy, I'm a I'm a wild boy_**  
><strong><em>I'm a wild boy keep them niggas down boy<em>**

**Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me thing 1  
><strong>I'm a wild boy, fuck what other niggas done<strong>**

_Yeah Bitch, Yeah Bitch, call me thing 2,_  
><em>I'm a wild boy, I keep ya gurl up in my crew<em>

**_I'm a wild boy, I'm a I'm a wild boy_**  
><strong><em>I'm a wild boy keep them niggas down boy<em>**

****_I'm a wild boy, I'm a I'm a wild boy_**  
><strong><em>I'm a wild boy (4x)<em>****

_The crowd was still jumping around and going crazy after the Travis and Conner's song. Then out of no where a limo comes riding down the road goes straight into the lake. Someone crawls out of the sun roof and shockingly its me. I reached back down into the limo an dragged nico onto land. _

_"Oh god I think he's dead." My words were slurred so much I was shocked i made out that sentence._

_"What do we do?" Annabeth asked with her voice slightly less slurred then mine."_

_"Shouldn't we burry him or whatever?" Leo said._

_"Yeah, yeah but wrap him like a mummy and lay him on the table." Thalia said._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Because its how the emo little bastard would want to go and since we don't have a sar-sar- dead people thingyhe can just lay on the table until the party is over." WE all nodded our heads crazily then stripped him down and wrapped him in tisue. After we put him on the table we stood there for a while._

_"What now?" Travis asked._

_"I've got a blunt." Beck said shrugging and holding the blunt up. We all shrugged then walked off to the lake and lit the blunt on the way._

* * *

><p>The camera did its static thing except this time it went off for good. We stared at the blank t.v as Ty shut it off. We sat in silence for a while before I finally had to break it.<p>

"So let me get this straight," I said. "I drove a limo into the lake then got stoned and later fell asleep in the lake."

"And I burned books and down a whole cabin." Annabeth said.

"I made out with Leo." Thalia said shivering.

"I was stripped down and turned to a mummy." Nico said.

"We fell got hit by a camera and fell 2o feet." Jason and Piper said.

"I fought a girl in a pool of whip cream." Clarisse said.

"I rapped." Grover said.

"We totally rocked the stage." Travis and Conner high-fived each other.

"I practically went skinny dipping."

"And we got stoned." Silena said gesturing to her and Beck.

"Yep!" Ty said.

"Ha Im the only one who didn't do something." Juniper said smiling.

"Actually you did but the camera had died." El said. Her smile fell quick.

"Well what did I do?"

"You had a rib eating contest with one of the girls from school." Juniper's eyes widened.

"What? Are you serious ribs as in meat, like from a pig, a living anima?"

"Well it wasnt living when you ate it but yeah."

"Ahh!" Juniper shrieked.

"Oh and you won by the way." Ty added quickly making Juniper shriek more.

"Okay so we agree that what we just saw never leaves here right!" Annabeth said.

"Agreed we all said, er almost all of us."

"Stolls say agreed!" Thals demanded.

"But some of that was good blackmail." Travis said.

"Plus me and my bro were total badasses." Conner added.

"Travis, " Silena fake smiled. "Conner." She placed her arms around both of their shoulders as she stepped between them. "Have you ever seen what a pair of $500 Stilleto heels can do to ones future?"

"Uh...no?" The said cautiously.

"Well lets just say that the last guy who...disagreed with me is no longer able to have children."

"Ouch!" All the guys said flinching and instinctively covering our man hoods.

"So you understand now?" Juniper asked. They nodded.

"Good," Chris said. "Because I never wan to hear another little story like that again." All the guys nodded in agreement.

"Well it's not good for me," Ty said. "what about my money? If I don't get it this video might just leak onto youtube."

"And If that happens I might leak a video onto youtube of a certain young genius dressed up for comic con, and doing an Star wars re-enactment scene." His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." TY looked at his Cd and back at me. He groaned and tossed me the Cd.

"Fine you win, but I want that video when we get home."

"Deal."

"So what do we do know?" Jason asked.

"And I swear if you say clean I'm leaving." Clarisse said.

"No don't worry we have a cleaning crew coming latter on today." Nico said.

"So what to do then?" Leo said winking suggestively at Thalia.

"Something wrong with your eye Valdez?" She asked.

"No!"

"Oh." She reach over and thumbed him in the eye.

"Ouch!"

"Well it is now." We all laughed until we heard a voices. Worst voices ever, our fathers.

"Perseus where are you?" I heard my father call.

"Oh shit." THalia, Nico, and I all whispered and dropped the floor.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Hiding duh!" Nico said.

"You have to face them sooner or later." Juniper said.

"Nicholas!" Hades said.

"We pick later!" We chorused together.

"Well what your plan then?" Annabeth asked and I shrugged.

"Take the back door through the kitchen and make a run for the cars."

"That will never work." She said.

"Annabeth are you here?" Athena's voice sounded off from somewhere around the corner. Annabeth;s eyes widened and she dropped to the floor with us. She looked at me and nodded.

"Race you there." With that said we all made a mad dash for the kitchen and to the nearest limo.

**THERE YOU GO GUYS ALMOST 4000- WORDS I WORKED SO HARD ON IT PLZ REVIEW AND AGAIN IM SO VERY SORRY I PROMISE IT WONT TAKE THAT LONG FO RTHEXT UPDATE ILL TRY N MAKE IT ASAP.**


	45. Girl talk and Run ins

**You know what skipping the A/N and goin right to da story**

**Okay I lied just a lil note. Annie and the girls will tawk about some things n u have to understand they are in high scholl soo...yeah**

**Now to the story**

-Annabeth's

**POV-**

It was now two days after the whole party and we were back at school monday morning. Somehow we all were able to avoid our parents the rest of the weekend by alternating between each others houses. Sometimes we would all hide out at my house, or we would hide out at Percy's. Other times we would just split up and, like Thalia and I would go to Silena's while Percy and Nico went to the Stolls. I pulled out the books I would need for my first couple of classes and put away some of my others.

"Hey Annie!" I tuned and saw Malcolm walking up.

"Hey Mal." I shut my locker.

"I was headed over to the Library to look over these ground plans for the new Field house project, you want to come?"

"I would but I promises the gang id meet up with them at the guys swim practice. Rain check?"

"No problem as long as your still coming over moms for dinner Friday night right."

"See you there bro." I said. He gave me a quick hug before walking off. I headed for the pool and as soon as i pushed through the double door the smell of chlorine hit me. I spotted the girls all gathered together on some of the bleachers. Percy saw me and swam over to the edge of the pool. He pulled him self out the water and walked over to me. Water dripped off his perfectly tanned muscles and his hair was dripping wet._ I swear Percy was part greek god or something because Damn that boy is just too fine. _He ran a hand through his hair as he came closer. He pulled me into a hug.

"Ahh Percy your getting me wet!" I shrieked. He smirked at me.

"Thats what she said." I blushed realizing what he was saying and hit him in the arm for the perverted joke.

"Dirty mind." I said.

"Oh you know you love it." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and capturing my lips in one swift movement._ Damn right I do_, I thought.  
>At first it was a simple kiss but quickly, and I mean really, really quick it became heated. Our tongues wrestled for control and my hands found their way to his hair. All too soon for my likely we were interrupted by coach Hedge.<p>

"Hey Cupcake," He yelled."You can make out with your girlfriend whenever you want just not in my practice. Get back in the water. Al the guys wolf whistled and Thals and the girls were laughing. I blushed beat red.

"Go and practice with the swimming and what not." I said a little breathlessly. Percy nodded laid one more quick kiss on me, then ran and dived into the pool. I walked over to where Thalia, Piper, Juniper, Katie, Silena, Beck, Clariese, and the Stolls were sitting.

"Hey guys! I said.

"Hey kissy face." Thals joked and they all laughed.

"Oh haha ha shut up." I threw one of my books at her and sat down.

"Anyways so what are we doing this weekend?" Piper asked.

"We could go to that teen club." Beck suggested.

"What, dude no they cant go there its our guy place." Nico said.

"Dont worry little emo we don't want to go to your little lame clubhouse." Thals said.

"Im not Emo."

"And Im not a rock goddess, oh wait I am!" Thalia said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay so the clubs out how about we go play paintball." Travis said.

"Eww so you can get it all in my hair, yeah I think not." Silena shrieked. They kept going on trying to decide on what to do but I stopped paying attention. Instead I was watching a certain green eyed rock star in all his gorgeous glory. I watched him swim through the water as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He moved as if it was just something like breathing, a normal move he does everyday.  
>I liked the way his muscles would flex every time he made a stroke. He made it to the end of the pool and pulled himself out. Water dripped off him as he dried his face with a towel but left the rest of him wet. His body glistened with water, and I swear there was a angelic glow but I think thats mostly from the light that was seeping through the window blinds.<p>

He saw me looking and flashed me a heart melting smile that sent butterflies in my stomach. It made me think back to the night of the party, it was one of the few things i did remember from that night. Things had gotten really, heated between us and...I liked it. Of course I've never actually taken that step in a relationship before because it never really felt right, but with Percy I might just want to. Whether he feels the same I don't know, but I know for a sure that I'm in love with that seaweed brain. Thalia's voice ripped me away from my thoughts about Percy.

"What do you think Annie?"

"Huh?" I asked not moving my eyes from Percy.

"Plans for this weekend what should be done?" She asked.

"Oh uh yeah sounds great."

"What, Annabeth are you listening to me?"

"Nope!" She leaned over to the side and followed my gaze. Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Beck, will you please take the idiots and move somewhere else." she said.

"What trying to get rid of us?" Conner asked.

"Yeah thats the plan." JUniper said.

"Don't worry Thals i'll take them so you can have your little girl talk." Beck said. "Come on guys."

"But we dont wanna go." Conner said.

"I'll take you to the cheerleader locker room."

"Okay! Both the stolls jumped up in excitement.

"Im sorry what?" Katie said.

"Excuse me." Silena said.

"Did I say cheerleaders I mean drill team," Selina raised an eyebrow. "I mean...hey look...water." Beck ran off, followed by Travis and Conner.

"Oh he's so dead!" Both Katie and Silena said.

"Okay spill." Thalia said to me and everyone started starring at me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said.

"Cut the bull Chase. Somethings up with you. That little make out earlier, you keep starring at him, and lately its like you guys just cant get enough of each other." THey all looked at me expecting an explanation. I sighed.

"Fine!" I grumbled then told them about the other night. I also told them about my thoughts earlier.

"So yeah!" I said once i had finished.

"Well that explains it." Thals said relaxing back and the others nodded.

"How are you just all calm i'm freaking out on the inside." I said.

"Well one reason is because im not you." Juniper said.

"And the other is because its nothing i have to worry about." Clariesse added.

"You guys are not helpful." I grumbled.

"Listen Annabeth it's not that big of a deal. Silena said.

"Lena we are talking about something life changing here, never can be undone. And Im confused because I want it but Im not sure if it's really time."

"Well you have to ask yourself two questions then." Thalia said.

"Which are..."

"Is he the one?" Juniper said.

"And are you ready for him to be?" Katie said.

"Your sure this will work?"

"Yeah its what we all did." THals aid.

"What all of you?"

"Well not me," Juniper said pointing to the ring on her finger. "took the pledge."

"So al of you then, names i need them now."

"Beck, last year on our 2 year anniversary." Silena said.

"Chris a few months before school started back up." Clariesse said.

"Well actually it hasn't happened for me yet." Katie said.

"What about you Thals?" Silena asked.

"Uhh...you know that one actor guy."

"Oh yeah we hang out all the time." I said sarcastically.

"Okay okay smart ass, it was...Taylor."

"AS in Lautner?" Katie asked. THals nodded slowly.

"What the fuck, when?" Clariesse asked.

"When we went on our last tour We'd somehow ran into Taylor a lot and we had started dating a bit then on the last day of the tour we just went for it."

"Wow!" We all said. We hadn't even noticed practiced had ended until Percy, Jason, Grover, and Leo walked up. Percy hugged me from behind and kissed my shoulder. Butterflies started to flutter again and my heart skipped a beat. _God those sea green eyes will cause me a heart attack one day. _

"Walk to class with me or are you girl in the middle of a heated conversation on nail care?" I thumbed him in the neck.

"No we are done here. Right?" I said. The girls nodded.

"See you guys latter." Piper said walking off with Jason. Juniper buddied up with Grover and Leo tried making a pass at Thalia.

"Remember Annie 2 questions." Katie said.

"Yea see you later i've got a boyfriend to possible kill." Silena said walking out.

"Oo wait for me Lina Travis is on R.I.P list too." Katie said running to catch up.

"Okay what was that about?"

"The guys might have or might not went to the cheerleader locker room."

"Oh and the questions thing?"

"Uh...nothing to worry about." I said. Wonder was sketched all on the perfect face of his, as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"You sure?" I pulled him by the shirt into a long slow kiss.

"That answer it?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe you should try it again." He said. I laughed and pulled him back again. THings were progressing like earlier and just like earlier we were interrupted.

"Dammit Jackson," Coach Hedge said. "Go find a empty classroom or something but get out of my pool!" He yelled.

"Sorry coach." Percy called back trying to contain his laughter. He draped his arm over my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his waist as we walked out to the halls.

**-Skip to lunch-**

Classes went by quickly and it was thankfully time for lunch. On my way to the cafeteria I was cornered by Luke.

"Hey Annie!" He grinned at me as if everything had been just like old times. I glared at him.

"Dont call me that."

"Oh come one Annabeth we have been friends for years are why would you want to throw that all away?"

"Well, lets go over the list shall we." I said. "You tried beheading my boyfriend at The Arena, you've been causing nothing but trouble, oh and lets not forget the part where you cheated on my god-sister with the girl who cheated on Percy with some guy years ago. Oh wait that guy was you too, things aren't looking too good for you Lukey pooh."

"So old kelp head finally put two and two together then huh." I gritted my teeth.

"Bye Luke." I tried stepping around him but just cornered me against the wall.

"But we weren't done talking yet." He said. I let out a huff and re-adjusted the books in my hand.

"What do want Luke, because if you're just going to stand here and insult my boyfriend and his friends then you're wasting your breath." He stepped forward, causing me to step back.

"I'm not worried about them, my concern is for you. You must be getting really bored with little P. J by now." He moved a piece of stray hair and tucked it behind my ear. "Don't you remember all the fun we use to have together before all the little want to be rock stars came here? IT can be just like that again." Luke was way too close for comfort now and I was starting get really agrivated. There was only one person I liked this close and he was nowhere near close to Luke.

"Keyword being use to Luke." I said. "I've changed for the better and you for the worst." I pushed him forward so I was no longer trapped. "And don't you worry about me because trust me Percy is keeping me plenty entertained. I turned to walk away but he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Oh yeah and how long do you think thats going to last." He hissed at me tightening his grip. "Sooner or later he's going to get bored with you and leave you in the dust for somewhere better."

"Like you thought you were doing?" Percy. Oh thank gods! He was standing behind Luke and he looked furious. His facial expression was hard and it showed that he was clearly pissed. But when his eyes met mine it was momentarily dropped. I pulled my self from Luke and walked over to grabbed my hand and looked at me with worry filled sea green eyes.I nodded my head confirming that I was okay. He kissed the top of my head.

"Perce, what are you doing out here?" Luke said interrupting the moment. Percy's facial expression changed back as he pushed me slightly behind him while talking to Luke.

"Annabeth was suppose to meet me ten minutes ago," Percy said. "so when she didn't show. Funny how you found her."

"I like to think of it as luck. You know that your lucky i found her and not some crazed guy with a grudge against you." He smirked.

"Oh and gods forbid there be another one of you here." I grumbled sarcastically.

"No Luke you're just lucky I came when I did, because from the looks of things it was getting pretty intense."

"Maybe she should learn to keep her mouth shut." Excuse me!

"Maybe you should just learn to stay away from her," Percy said in a steal voice. "because if you ever lay a hand on her i'll send you on a first class trip to Hell, personally." I've never seen Percy so angry before and to be honest...it was kind of hot.

"Lets go at it then Jackson right now." Percy took a step forward but I held onto his arm. He looked down at me and I shook my head.

"Dont, Percy he's just trying to bait you." He looked back up at Luke who was smirking with raised eyebrows.

"Not today Castellan, you're not worth the detention." We started walking off down the hall.

"What afraid I'll beat you?" Luke yelled after us.  
><em>Strike one. I thought.<br>_  
>"Or are you scared I'll take that girlfriend too?"<br>_Strike two. He's cutting it thin.  
><em>  
>"Dont worry you can keep her she's a little too brainy for me," And you're too much of an idiot for me. but then again she is a blonde and you know how much fun they have on their knees."<br>_Oh no he didn't. Strike three, Lukes dead._

Percy stopped dead in his tracks and I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. Don't get me wrong though I was mad too, but Percy looked downright murderous.

"Remember count to three and stay calm." I said, he nodded and took a deep breath. "One...two..."

"Three." He finished then charged at Luke. He took him by surprise and basically body slammed him against the lockers. It caused a big bang which caused everyone from the cafeteria to drift out to the halls. Percy held Luke down by pinning his arm under his neck and using the other hand to push against his shoulder.

"Whoa!" Leo said as he and the others walked up. Other people were standing around whispering, some gasped, and I saw Luke's friends debating on if they should jump in or not.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"Luke pissed Percy off." Travis said.

"No shit Sherlock but what did he say because Percy looks like he could kill." Thalia said.

"Who cares." Clariesse smiled. "Prissy's choking the shit out of him. Thats what I'm talking about Percy." I rolled my eyes then her words sunk in. I looked back over at Luke who was trying and failing to keep up a tough look. He was trying to push Percy's arm away and I realized he was having trouble breathing. I ran up and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Percy pull back he can't breath." Percy looked at me and his eyes widened. He pulled back and Luke fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Stay away from Annabeth and stay away from me." Percy said backing up. With that said we walked off. Percy didn't want to be surrounded by people so we went to the empty music room. When we got in he paced for a bit before sitting down and dropping his head into his hands.

"Im sorry." He said.

"Sorry?" I was shocked. "For what defending me?"

"For losing my temper like I did."

"Percy you have nothing to be sorry for, Luke deserved it."

"Still, I shouldn't have flew off the handle like that. It's just...I just...," He took my hand. "I couldn't couldn't stand hearing him say that stuff about the one I love." I think at that moment my heart might have actually stopped, but just momentarily. I decided then to make my move before I lost the courage.

"Listen my parents are taking the boys to a hockey game in New Jersey and they won't be home till supre late. Come keep me company?" He looked a little confused but nodded. I hugged him and he pulled me into his lap. He started to play with strands of my hair and I ran my fingers through his. We stayed like that for the rest of lunch.

**_So there you go. I hope you enjoy it and i need at least 10 more reviews before i even start writing my next chapter so people ..._**

**_Dun...dun, dun, dun...dun dun_**

**_Jump on it, jump on it, jump on it.. _IKR RANDOM MOMENT! _**


	46. Percy Jr and Staring eyes

**_OK SO AGAIN IT WAS A BIT OF A WAIT BUT ITS CUZ WE ARE IN DA MIDDLE OF MOVING AN DTHE PEOPLE ARE MESSING UP OUR PAPERWORK SO IT'S TAKING LONGER. anyway HERE YOU GO PEPS!_**

_**-Percy's ****pov-**_

I cant believe I let Luke get to me as much as he did. I mean I know the guy has a big talent for pissing people off but I was beyond pissed. Some might go as far as to say murderous, in fact some people did. All the rest of the day people kept giving me weird looks and started to whisper whenever I came around. Even now as me and the guys were walking to Study hall people were staring and whispering.

"Did you hear about Percy Jackson's freak out earlier?" I heard one cheerleader say to her friends.

"Yeah I heard he had a complete melt down and tried to like kill Luke." The second one said.

"Well physco or not that boy is still the hottest thing to ever walk on two legs." Stated the last one. The other two girl nodded in agreement then all three of them started giving me love stuck looks. It was actually really creepy!

"Hey man don't listen to them." Beck told me.

"Yeah," Travis said patting me on the back. "Zac Efron's the hottest thing on two legs your like number two." THe guys all laughed an dI cracked a small smile. _Leave it to Travis to say something so idiotic and funny._

"Thanks Travis...I think."

"Anytime Perce." We walked into the class and I saw the girls already sitting at a table. They were huddled together and obvious;y talking about something but when we got close they went mute. I kissed Annabeth on the forehead in a 'hello' gesture before going to sit with the guys at the table behind them. A while after we sat down Jason, Beck and Chris started talking about last nights football game, Leo and the Stolls were whispering secretly which really didn't sit well with me. Finding my self somehow without someone to talk to I took out my notepad and wrote down a few lyrics.

_I remember how it used to be  
><em>  
><em>Out there chasing cars and broken dreams<br>_  
><em>I told myself don't look back this is your life<em>

_Someday I'm gona fall in love for the first time  
><em>  
><em>I remember every piece of me<br>_  
><em>Everything was perfect and complete<br>_  
><em>So I'm gona take it<br>_  
><em>One day at a time, one day at a time<em>

I stopped writing because It felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and the girls looked away quickly before bursting into fits of laughter. _Okay..._I thought turning back to my paper. I tried writing more lyrics but the girls kept staring and every time me or any of the guys would look over they'd turn away and laugh...again.

"Okay what is with them?" Jason said in a frustrated voice. _Trust me I'm right there with you cuz!_

"What do you think they are talking about?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Travis said. "Probably just girl stuff, Sugar spice and everything nice. You know stuff like that."

"Travis thats not girl talk thats the ingredients to make the Power Puff girls." Conner said.

"Oh and ho would you know Conner?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah Con," Nico said. "Got something to tell us?"

"So I watch Power Puff girls every once in a while, sue me." He said pouting while we all busted out in laughter.

"Okay well if they aren't talking about hoe to make Power Puff girls." Chris said. "then what are they talking about?" We turned around to see them looking at us again.

"WHAT?" We all yelled in unison. Unfortunately it was too loud and the whole class looked at us.

"I beg your pardon." The teacher said looking at us furiously. We shrunk down smiling sheepishly, while the girls were having a laughing fit.

**_-ANNABETH __POV-_**

I was at my locker putting my books up and grabbing my sketch pad. Figured I'd do some designing in Study hall since we just sit around all class anyways. When I closed my locker door Thalia, Silena, Katie, Piper, and Clariesse were al standing there looking creepy.

"Um...hi?" _Weirdo stalker friends. _"What's up?" Thals rolled her eyes at me.

"So Annie..."Silena said in a little sing song voice.

"So Lina..."

"We are having a girls night at my place you in?"

"I cant." I said back.

"Why, do you already have plans?" Katie asked. The way they all looked at me was weird, it was the one you give someone when you know something they don't know, you know. Like if your brother thought he was being slick by hiding the last bag of chips from you, but you knew what he was doing so you took them and hid them somewhere else, but he didn't know yet? Yeah, that look.

"Yeah..well not really. Percy's just coming over and we are going to have a little movie night."

"So you can reschedule it then right?" Thals said. "It's just Kelp head."

"NO!" I said a little too fast. "I mean I've already rented the movies and you know it charges by the day so."

"Mhmm your going to seal the deal tonight aren't you."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." I said walking away and to class. I walked in and sat at the nearest table. The came in just a while after me.

"Cut the crap big brain." Clariesse said.

"Yeah Annabeth just admit it." Piper said.

"Why do you even want to know?" I asked.

"Because your my best friend and he's my cousin." Thals said as if that explained everything. "And if there happens to be a little kelp head jr running around her in 9 months, I as God-mother should be the first to know about it."

"What?" Silena and I both shrieked, but of course mine was in horror while as hers was in protest.

"No way you get to be god-mother your already blood related." She whined.

"There's no way it's either of you." Katie said. "I've know Annabeth since Pre-k."

"Okay time out on the field." I said. "One, there is no Percy jr.." Did you hear that Thalia. NO Percy jr. And two I'd make Clariesse God-mother."

"Say what?" They all said.

"Why her?" Thals asked.

"Yeah why me?" Clariesse said. "I don't want to be Prissy jr's God-mother."

"Because She is the only one no trying to make me teen mom. So congrats Clariesse." She stuck her tongue out at the others.

"Haha losers."

"You do know that means if Annabeth or Percy were to die the kid could possibly end up with you." Thals said smirking.

"Eww no I change my mind." Clariesse said.

"Ooo so that means its me." Silena said.

"Ugh!" I groaned throwing my hands in the air. I heard laughter and looked to the side to the boys walking in. "Okay shut up the boys are coming." I hissed at them. The boys walked by, some of them were giving us suspicious looks. Percy kissed my forehead in a hello way and went to sit with the guys.

"Okay no more talk of Percy jr or anything Percy related." I said giving them all glares.

"Fine but then there is nothing to talk about." Silena said.

"Oh come on we are six rich teenage girls. One of us is a Rock star, One is the child of a well feared crime lord, _cough Clariesse cough_, two of us have movie star parents, another one of us has a mom that owns just about every environmentally friendly company out there, and the last one of us has an IQ so high she could skip all the way to college right now. And your telling me the only thing we have to talk about is my love life?"

No one said anything. I laughed while shaking my head.

"Wow. That- thats just sad."

"Well we could mess with the guys." Piper said.

"Sure" answered Silena

"I'm in." Thals said.

""Why not?" Katie shrugged.

"As long as we are off the subject of me." I said.

"Will it involve physical pain?" Clariesse asked.

"No." I said.

"Then what's the point of that?" She huffed.

"Anyways..." Silena said. "What do we do?"

"Ooo." Katie said. "Sometimes I'll mess with Travis by starring at him and then when he looks my way I turn away and start laughing.

"And that works?" Thals asked.

"Drives him crazy." Katie confirmed.

"Alright lets do it." We stared at the boys table and the first one to look back was Percy. We turned away and laughed. Okay so maybe this was a little fun. We waited a little while longer before doing it again, this time we caught Chris, Beck , and Jason. The next time it was  
>Leo and the Stolls.<p>

"Okay yeah this is actually kind of fun." Thals said while laughing. The boys started all talking together and it was obvious they were frustrated with us. They make it so easy it's just so funny. WE looked back at them for one finale time and they all looked at us.

"WHAT?" THey yelled finally getting fed up. THe whole class turned to them.

"I beg your pardon?" THe teacher said. The boys all avoided eye contact with him and we were all having panic attacks from laughter.

_**I WANTED TO WRITE MORE BUT i KNOW YOU GUYS WERE WAITING ON A POST SO i THOUGH Ti'D GO AHEAD AND JUST PUT THIS UP AND START AND THE OTHER TOMORROW. aNYWAYS HERE YOU GO PEPS I NEED REVIEWS SO LET ME KNOW WASSUP. **_


	47. Too Close and Really Close

**_Okay its been a while but i have a good excuse this tine. We just moved and im trying to get settled in the new (awesome) house, and I had to transfer to Horn so im missing my friends so much. I have the chapter all wrote up i just need to type it and post it so here you go. One more note you are going to love me soo much for this chapter you will forget all about being mad at me fir not updating...hopefully_**

-Annabeth pov-

"So are you gonna tell me why ya'll were talking about us?" Percy asked walking up to me after class.

"Who said we were talking about you?" I retorted. "Please Percy, ego much!"

"Oh ha-ha, cute."

"So i've been told before."

"So you weren't talking about us then?"

"Oh hey look...a wall." I said out of the blue. Percy groaned and threw his hands in the air.

"Fine I see you're not going to give me a straight answer," _No I am not! _"so what time should I come over tonight?"

"Hmm...my parents are leaving around 7 so come a little after i guess."

"Well i've got some business to take care of but i think i can swing that." I snorted.

"What business do you have, sitting on the couch and watching Young Justice?"

"Hey Young Justice is an awesome show, and hello world famous rock star here." He gestured to himself.

"Oh right you probably have some big meeting with your record label huh?"

"No, I'm hiding from my record label."

"Why?"

"You forget my father and Uncles run it."

"Well at least your not stuck going to dinner with them friday night."

"Ha-ha, I mean aww poor you." I hit him in the arm. "Do you want me to come with?"

"Yeah, no my mom would kill you."

"Pshh, I'm not scared of your mom." He puffed out his chest for extra effect.

"Oh really." Came a voice from behind us. We turned around and saw my mother standing there. She was dressed for business in a red button down shirt and a black skirt. Her hair was in a bun, and she wore her glasses..._wait since when did she wear glasses._

I saw Percy drop his puffed chest. "Oh Uhh Athena we were just...talking about you." He squeaked out.

"Mother what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I was asked to design the new wing of the south hall and I was wondering if you'd like to join me and your brother to look over the design plans?" When she said that I went in a bit of a shock mode. Not once had my mother asked me to look over plans with her, and right now we're not exactly on the best of terms.

"Uh...sure." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Now back to young Perseus I believe he said something reguarding me."

"Athena I'm not going to lie to you," Percy said. "but I am going to run away from you. I'll call you later Annabeth." He took off running down the hall.

"Not scared huh?" I said shaking my head.

**_-LINE_**_SKIP-_

I sat at the small desk in my room and typed furiously on my laptop. I was in the middle of working on a exam paper when Bbby an dMathew came running in.

"Hi Annie." THey said together while giving me their best innocent look. Most people would go aww at this but I just feel like slapping them because I know they are about to try and pull something on me.

"Hi Thing one and 2." I said eyeing them. "What do you want?"

"Just to stop by and see our favorite sister before we leave." Mathew said.

"Mathew im your only sister."

"And thats why we love you so much." Bobby added.

"Aww I love you guys too, now seriously tell me what you want or get out."

"Can we borrow ten dollars," Bobby said.

"To buy jerseys?" Mathew finished. I rolled my eyes at them and reached for my backpack. I brought out two fives and was about to hand it over when a though hit me. I pulled back on the money last second.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"We'll stay out of your room." Mathew said.

"And we'll do dishes for two weeks." Bobby offered.

"Come on keep going..." I urged them on.

"And...uhh no pranks for a month." _Ding,ding, ding, boys and girls we have a winner._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bobby said. "Speak for yourself on that one bro."

"Do you want jerseys or not?"

"I do but a month is a really long time. What about her song book?" This caught my attention immediately.

"Um...yeah sorry to interrupt but what about my song book?" I said staring the two of them down.

"Nice going idiot." Mathew said nudging Bobby.

"Umm...how about a trade," Bobby suggested. "money for the book."

"Umm...how about no. What's going to happen is your going to give me back my song book, and do the dishes for 2 weeks, plus no pranks for a month or else no money."

"Hold it up." Bobby said.

"No dont listen to him we accept." Mathew said glaring at him. He ran out then came back seconds later with my book. I handed him the money and he handed my my song book. I tossed on my bed and turned back to the two idiots who were standing there in front of me.

"What now?" I asked. They looked at each other then nodded in unison. At the same time they brought out cans of crazy string and started spraying me with it. "Bobby, Mathew what did I say."

"You said no pranks for a month," Mathew said.

"But you didn't say when it started." Finished Bobby. THey stuck their tongues out at me before running out of my room.

"Ugh idiots." I pulled the string out of my hair and tossed some in the trash.

"Annabeth, Annabeth." Somebody said my name. I looked around but there was none there. "Pstt Annabeth." The voice said again. I couldn't tell who's it was because it was so muffled and strained.

"God is that you?" I yelled out in a moment of randomness. The voice didnt reply back so I took it as a no, but then my cell rang. I half expected it to be a picture of Jesus popped out on my screen like on facebook when it says _'Would you answer the call?_', But it was just my Seaweed brain boyfriend.

"Hola como estas." I answered.

"Annabeth could you please open your bedroom window." With that said he hung up the phone. I walked over to my window and opened it. I looked down and saw Percy hanging there off of my window seal.

"Percy? What are you doing?"

"Oh you know...just hanging out."

"Outside my window?"

"Listen Annabeth we can talk about my reasons latter for now help me." I helped pull him in the rest of the way and he fell to the floor. He stood up rubbing his now red hands.

"Annabeth?" This time the voice was my dad.

"Quick hide." I said as i heard the foot steps get closer.

"Wait I-_ arghh!" _He didn't get to finish because I pushed him over my bed and to the space between it and my wall. My dad walked in seconds after that.

"Hi sweetheart." He said.

"Hey dad."

"Well we are getting ready to leave i just wanted to make sure you didn't want to come."

"Oh...uh no I'm just going to finish some homework then go to sleep." I said picking up my binder.

"Well if you say so." He walked out and Percy sat up.

"Okay that was close." He said. I heard footsteps coming back and the sound of a hand on my door nob.

"Spoke to soon."

"Quick get back down." I threw my binder at him, knocking everything off my nightstand in the process.

"Owe!" He groaned.

"Sshh." I hissed.

"What was that?" My dad asked barging in.

"Oh uh... I saw a spider you know how freaked Io get when i see them."

"Oh ok well I was just letting you know I already sent in an order for some Pizza it should be here in a while if you get hungry."

"Okay thanks dad." He kissed my forehead. THis time I followed him out the door and stood at the top of the stairs until he was gone.

"Okay." I said.

"Is it safe?" Percy whispered.

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna throw another binder at me?"

"Hmm...i'll get back to you on that." I joked. He stood up and put all my fallen items back up.

"Wait a minute I had a big jug of..."I said trailing off and looking at Percy.

"What a big jug of water?" He said.

"No..."

"Oh really so all this water on me just magically fell out from your binder then?"

"Must have." I shrugged. He rolled his eyes at me and pulled off his shirt revealing his perfectly tanned pecks and abs. "What are you doing?"

"I cant stay in theses wet cloths." He said.

"Well wait for me to get you some more cloths. I left and went to the hall closet by the hall bathroom. My dad kept a box of cloths from his college days and a found a pair of black sweats and a hoodie from his track days at NYU. I took them and headed back to the room to give to Percy. When I walked in I found Percy looking around my room dressed in nothing but his boxers. For a second I just stared but then I brought myself back to reality.

"Uh...Ahem..here." I said throwing them at him. He turned around just in time to get hit in the face by them.

"Hey you said no more throwing at me."

"I said no more binders, not sweats." I shrugged trying to make little to nothing face to face contact.

"Potatoe, potahtoe." He said.

"No Potatoe, pah-sweats."

"Same thing." I mad the mistake of turning to look at him. He was still just standing there in his plaid blue and green boxers.

"Just put the sweats on." I said feeling the heat rush to my face. He smirked.

"Your blushing." I tried to hide it but of course him realizing it, and calling me out on it only caused more.

"I am not."

"It's okay Wise girl, you look cute when you blush!" And cue more blushing.

"Just get dressed."

"What's the problem you've seen me naked before remember."

"Okay one it was a different situation, and two you had on a towel."

"Well I could strip these off and get a towel, would that make it better."

"Jackson!" I growled.

"Okay calm down no need to use last names." He put the sweats on and sat down on my bed. He was going to put on the hoodie but then just stared at it.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that i'm surprised your step mom hasn't burned this or possible sent it to Tartarus!"

"Why?" I walked over and sat next to him. On the back of the black hoodie was my dad's track number and his and my mom's names in white. 13. Fredrick and Athena it said. Under it there were crowns, one for a king and the other for a queen.

"She must not have seen it." I said shrugging it off.

"Hey where are my jeans and shirt?"

"I threw them in the dryer, but what I want to know is what were you thinking earlier?"

"A lot of things."

"Specifically when you chose to take a climb up the side of my house."

"You said be hear a little after seven."

"Yeah_ after_my parents left."

"That why I came through the window."

"Why didn't you just leave when you saw they were still here?"

"It more exciting this way." He pulled me by my pajama pants till I was directly in front of him. I realized just how tall Percy was because even as he was sitting down I was just inches taller than him. I leaned down to give him a kiss when the door bell rang.

"Pizza!" He exclaimed and ran down the stairs. I stared after him in confusion. _The fuck just happened here? _I thought. I just got rejected...for pizza. I walked down the stairs to see Percy paying the pizza guy. He took the pizza and walked over smiling. I just stood there arms crossed.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and turned to to the coach.

"Im sorry Annie but i'm really really hungry. Thalia and the girls ate all the food."

"What? I thought they were over Katie's" O_h god please tell me they didn't say something to him._

"Nope they are at my house and they kept laughing and saying stuff about Percy jr. whatever that meant." I sighed. _Thank god my boyfriend's dense_. "OWe HOT HOT HOT!" HE was fanning his tongue. _Make that really dense!_

We ended up watching Pitch Perfect a really funny movie by the way, sitting on the living room coach. I was leaning against the arm of the coach with Percy sitting next to me and my legs across his lap. I got up to get something to drink and when I came back Percy was just staring at me.

"See something you like?"

"Of course, you look so cute right now."

"Percy Im wearing an oversized Texas Rangers hoodie and a pair of pajama pants."

"Annabeth you'd look cute wearing a nun's cloths." I walked over.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I started to lean in and so did he. Seconds before our lips would have toughed I brought a piece of pizza to my mouth and took a bite.

"Mmm mmm mmm!"

"Oh what is this pay back?" He asked amused.

"Sorry Perce but this pizza is just so good." Percy just jumped up and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me smack dab on the lips. Taken so much by surprise i almost chocked. MY cell started to ring and I got up to get it. I checked the screen and it was Thalia. Probably her and the girls calling to mess with me. I declined and went back to kissing Percy but she called again. I groaned and went back to get my phone.

"Don't answer." Percy said ."

"I have to, if I don't she will keep calling the probably show up." I picked up the phone. "Wrong number." I said into it.

"Oh very funny blond one." Percy kept reaching to hang it up but I smaked his hands away.

"What do you, you want Thals." I faltered mid sentence because Percy had given up trying to take the phone instead he just started kissing my neck. And god it felt good!

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just walking on the moon, and you?"

"Im serious!"

"And i'm seriously not telling you oh and Hey other losers." I said.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Silena and them listening to you and me talk on speaker phone."

"There not here." She said.

"Oh yeah, Well then I guess I can say how much of a wimp Clariesse is then."

"Do it and you die bird brain." I heard Clariesse's voice.

"Okay fine they are here." Thals said. Percy started leaving small patterns of kisses that left trails of fire around my neck. Down to my collar bone, on my cheek, under my chin. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Annabeth did you hear me?" Thals voice said.

"What...yeah. Hey Thals I'll call you later." I hung up the phone with her protesting. Percy pulled me back onto his lap so I was now sort of straddling him. My hand were tangled through his silky hair while his hands were all around my back. It didn't take long for out make out to get heated and both mine and Percy's shirts were left on the floor forgotten. Our tongues fought for the upper hand and eventually Percy won. We kept it going for awhile until Percy pulled away. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We should stop like now."

"Why?"

"If it keeps going the way it's going now, then I'm not going to be able to latter."

"What If I don't want it to stop." I said. He looked me in the eyes studying me for awhile.

"Well then we're probably in the wrong room." We grabbed our shirts and headed up the stairs to my room. We went back to our previous actions except we were laying in my bed.

"And your sure about this?" Percy asked. " I don't want you to do it because you feel like you have to and then latter think it was a mistake. Once it's done, it's done and It might be a bit painful." It almost sounded like he was trying to convince me it was a bad idea.

"Trust me Percy I'm not making any mistakes. I want this." He nodded and gave me one of the most tender kisses ever.

"I love you!" I smiled.

"I love you too!"

_**-line skip- what you thought i'd go into detail? Sorry kids maybe if you ask me to do a M fanfic. **_

_**-PERCY**POV-_

I lied there tangled under the soft sheets with Annabeth in my arms. She was so tired she drifted off to sleep a while ago. My right arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her close to me while my left hand was layed by my head. I used my left hand to play with strands of Annabeth's hair. I brushed some out of her face and smiled. She looked so peaceful, so sweet and beautiful. I was so happy about what we did but then I also felt a bit guilty, especially with it being the same day. I didn't pay much attention to it though because when I saw Annabeth that's all that was in my mind. Her! I kissed her forehead.  
>She shifted and turned to face me.<p>

"Stop obsessing with my hair." She said in a small-yet sexy- voice."

"I'm not obsessing, just...playing."

"Same thing!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes and placed another kiss on her forehead before rolling over to check my phone.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Well its 12:30 and I'm laying in your bed half naked. Your dad could be here in any minute."

"Nope, my folks aren't supposed to be home until around 1 so we have some cuddle time."

"Ooo yay cuddle time." I wrapped my arms back around her and no soon as I did I heard a car door slam. Annabeth and I froze looking at each other with wide eyes. Seconds later the front door came open and I could her her dads voice and the sound of the Twins running around. In an instant Annabeth and I had jumped up. I grabbed my now dry black shirt and jeans then slipped them back on. Annabeth threw on the pair of sweats i was wearing earlier and a random blue shirt. I started for the window when the door started to open. With no time to think I jumped behind the door hoping I wouldn't get hit and wouldn't be found.

Luckily it was enough space for me to squeeze in unharmed and undetected.

"Hello honey." Dr. Chase said walking in."

"Hi daddy." Annabeth said.

"THought you would be sleep."

"I was but then I started watching a movie." He nodded and looked and pointed at something.

"Who's Connect 3 jacket?" My eyes widened.

"Oh it's Thalia's she came over watched a movie with me, ate pizza you know, girl stuff!"

"Oh okay well make sure she gets it back then." She nodded. "And get some sleep you look tired." He hugged her goodnight and closed the door. I waited until i could no longer hear the foot steps before letting out a breath of relieve.

"Thats was way to close." Annabeth said.

"Yeah but you got to admit it was exciting!" I said laughing. She laughed to and we walked over to the window. I unlocked it and pulled it open.

"You sure you can make that?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." I pulled her in for a kiss. A really long kiss followed by three short ones. When I pulled back I went out her window and hoped over to her brother's and slide down the gutter. When I got to the ground I looked up to wave.

"Night Seaweed brain!" She whispered to me before going back into her room and turning off the lights.

"Night Wise girl!" I whispered.

_**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? i NEED REVIEWS ASAP AND i MEAN REALLY REALLY FAST! thE MORE REVIEWS IN THE QUICKEST TIME THE QUICKER I UPDATE!**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME**_

_**FLY HIGH**_  
><em><strong>NEVER DIE <strong>_  
><em><strong>ALWAYS LOOKIN PAST THE SKY <strong>_  
><em><strong>NEVER GIVE UP <strong>_  
><em><strong>NEVER GIVE IN<strong>_  
><em><strong>LIL tWINS WE FIGHT TIL THE END! <strong>_


	48. Morning After, Where's Percy?

**_FIRST NOT IM SORRY GUYS BUT I HAVENT BEEN FEELING THAT GOOD IN A WHILE SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED. aNYWAYS THIS ISN'T THE FULL CHAP BUT i THOUGHT SINCE ITS HALLOWEEN ID GIVE YOU A TREAT,_**

_**I KNOW YOU WERE WONDERING ABOUt THE LITTLE FLY HIGH THING I DID AT THE END BUT IT WAS JUST A MOMENT OF RANDOMNESS LOL.**_

**_ME; GUESS WHO?_**  
><strong><em>READER; UH...I DUNN NO, CASPER?<em>**  
><strong><em>mE; WHAT? DO I LOOK LIKE A FRIENDLY ASS GHOST TO YOU. YO UKNOW WHAT SKIP TO THE STORY!<br>(AND THAT WAS YET ANOTHER MOMENT OF RANDOMNESS)_**

_**ANNABETH**_

My alarm clock went off dragging me out of my peaceful sleep. I groaned and rolled over in my bed. Without looking i reached over and pressed the snooze button but nothing happened. I kept pressing it but it just kept ringing. Finally I gave up and just threw it across the room. Ahh sweet bliss. Of course I was just going to have to buy a new one latter but its worth it. Or at least it was until the twins came in and jumped on my bed seconds latter.

"Get up big brain!" Bobby yelled. I rolled over and made him fall to the floor.

"Get out!" I said and threw the pillow.

"Ha-ha missed." Mathew yelled. I tossed it again and heard the sound of him falling down. I smiled into my pillow.

"Your next if you don't leave my room.." They nodded and ran out the room. I smiled in triumph and check my phone for the time. 7:40...eh guess i'll get up now. As i tried sitting up i winced and found myself sore. I wondered why I was sore when last nights events flooded back to me. I smiled uncontrollable and reached for my phone and the smile fell. Percy hadn't sent me a good morning text yet. Despite what you might be thinking right now I'm not turning into one of those girls who suddenly feel the need to be attached to their boyfriends 24/7. It's just that Percy usually calls or sends me a good morning text. I would have especially expected one after last night. I hopped it hadn't changed anything between us. Oh who am i kidding we just slept together of course it changed, but heres hopping it wasn't for the worse. I decided to push the thoughts away long enough to have a quick shower and get ready for school.

Half an hour latter I was dressed in a long sleeved yellow shirt that showed off my neck and a little of my shoulders. I wore a pair of gray jeans and some black Vans. I threw my hair in a ponytail leaving just abut of bangs out. I grabbed my binder and other books and started up my car. I buckled up and checked my my phone once more. Still nothing. I slid it into the cup holder then turned the music on before driving away. I pulled into the school parking lot and immediately headed for the pool. _Maybe he was just at practice. _When I got there the team was just leaving though and there was no sign of Percy.

"Hey, you blonde child." Coach Hedge said walking over to me.

"Yes sir?" I said trying not to sound too aggravated by him calling me blonde child.

"Your Jackson's lady friend right?"

"Yes Sir I am."

"Well when you see him tell him I want to know why he missed my practice."

"You mean he wasn't here?"

"That's what I said isn't it." He opened his mouth to say something else when there was a splash. Apparently some guys thought it would be funny to throw one of the band kids and their instrument into the pool. "Hey get that Trombone out my pool!" Coach yelled. Now I was seriously starting to worry. _No way Seaweed brain would forget let alone skip Swim practice. _I walked into the halls and walked over to my locker. I leaned against it and started thinking of different possibilities. I hadn't even realized the group had walked up until Thalia thumped me in the arm.

"Owe!" I said rubbing the spot.

"And she's alive." Thals joked.

"Welcome back to the living." Nico said. "How do you like it?"

"It's real fun when are you planning to rejoin?" Piper said back and everyone laughed.

"Ooo dude you need ice for that burn?" Conner said.

"No, do you you need ice for your bruise?"

"What brui-OUCH!" Nico reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Have any of you seen Percy?" I asked.

"Nope" They all chorused.

"Yeah, captain missed early practice Coach was really pissed." Jason said. "How long did you guys stay up watching movies? He must of been really tired to miss practice."

"Yeah Annie," Thals said. "how long were you up? Lil cousin didn't even come home last night he must have been tired huh?" She winked at me but I ignored it. Didn't come home? Thats not a good sign.

"What's with your worried look?" Beck asked.

"Are you sure he didn't come home?" I asked Nico completely disregarding Beck's question.

"Yeah I went in his room and it looked the same as it did after school the other day before he left."

"Annabeth what's going on you're starting to scare me?" Silena said.

"It just doesn't add up," I said. "first of all Percy didn't call or text me this morning and you guys said he never came home. I watched Percy leave my house at 12: 30. He should have been home by at least 12:50. " Everyone looked around as they let the words sink in.

"Okay just hold on a second," Jason said. "before we go into a state of panic lets try his cell." I whipped out my phone but it was the same as earlier just ringing then voicemail.

"Wait did you guys here that?" Grover said.

"What?" I asked.

"near the end of the call I thought I heard something, call it again." I pressed redial and we all listened intensively. THis time I heard the faint sound that I recognized as Percy's ringtone for me.

"It's coming from the lockers across the hall." Piper said. We all ran across the hall and listened closes to every locker until i found the right one. I looked through the little slits at the top and saw a familiar LG phone sitting on the top rack.

"Guys its in there." I said.

"Here let me try." Beck said detangling himself from Silena and walking forward. He grabbed onto the lock and pulled like hell till his face looked like it was going to turn blue, but he failed epically. Deflated he walked back to Silena while rubbing his hands.

"Let us have a crack at it." TRavis said.

"We've had training in this stuff." Conner added. Travis reached into his pocket and pulled out a little zipped up tool case the size of a wallet. He pulled out two screwdriver looking things that were no bigger than my middle finger. he put both of them into the key slot of the lock and then Conner pulled out some tetescopes and held it to the locker door.

"Okay 3 to the left then 5 to the right and 4 more to the left." He told Travis. He did as instructed then pulled his mini tools out. They pulled on the lock expecting it to fall but it just stayed.

"WHAT?" They both whined and hung their heads in sadness.

"Anymore genius ideas?" Juniper said.

"I think I have a piece of C2 in my lockers." Leo said and we all turned to look at him. "What?" He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Lets save blowing up the school till graduation day shall we." Jason said patting his shoulder.

"Well I've got a crowbar in my trunk." Nico said.

"Oh for the love of gods!" Thals said throwing her hands up in the air. She walked up to the locker and did a combination of knocks on it.

"Uhh...nothing happened." Katie said.

"Wait for it." Thals said. She kicked the locker next to it then the other locker door flew open. WE all stood there shocked while she smirked.

"Thals, something you wanna tell me?" I said. She rolled her eyes at me while shrugging. She reached into the locker and tossed me the phone. I caught it and pressed the side button to turn the screen on. A picture of me and Percy immediately popped up.

"Is it his?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. Conner, Travis search the rest of the locker for anything else."

"Aye, aye captain." They said saluting me then proceeded to tear apart the locker. They started throwing things out an into the hall but found nothing.

"Who's locker is this anyway?" Thalia asked and then there was a very girlish scream and I had a idea who.

"Ahh what do you think you are doing?" I turned around and saw RED standing there looking pissed. I went to answer her but a phone started ringing. I looked at my phone hopping it to be Percy but It was Thalia's.

"It's Sally maybe she knows something." I nodded for her to go ahead and she went around the corner to answer it.

"I still want an answer." Red said.

"And I want to find Percy." I replied back.

"Aww did your little boyfriend run away."

"Seems more like he's been taken away."

"Whatever he's probably just hiding from you, but I promise you he's not it in my locker."

"Explain why his phone was there then." Silena said.

"What I don't know." Rachel said. "Why would I need his phone?"

"Listen girlie, " Clariesse said talking for the first time. "stop playing dumb."

"Im not playing."

"Oh so were you just born that way." Katie said.

"Watch it tree hugger."

"Or what Little Red."

"Okay enough," I said. "I don't have time for this or you Rachel. I've got to find Percy."

"Well I might have just beat you to him." Thals said walking back up. Her voice was tight and she held the phone as if in shock and ready to launch it across the room. I knew right then it couldn't be good.

**_-Line skip-_**

When we pulled into the parking lot I didn't even wait for Beck to stop completely before I jumped out. I ran into the big strong scented halls with the others right on my trail. A hospital. _Why...how did Percy end up in a hospital? _As soon as Thals had told us what happened we, Silena, Beck, Nico , Thalia, and I all left. We left everyone else to stay and tell the rest of our friends and our teachers. When we came to the white desk i was out of breath. The lady behind it was on the phone having a very important conversation involving shoes.

"Excuse me." Silena said to the lady. She pulled away from the phone and looked us up and down.

"One second." She said then went back to her call.

"Hey miss this is kind of an emergency." Nico said.

"Listen kids I said wait." She snapped and thats when I did. I picked up the phone and unplugged the line. "Hey little girl what's your damage?" I grabbed her by the shirt and almost pulled her completely across the desk. For a grown women she was surprisingly light.

"Listen lady," I hissed at her. "today is not a good day to piss me off. I just found out my boyfriend is in the hospital and I don't know why or how he is doing. So you have about 2.3 seconds to get on your computer, do that little thing called typing and tell me what room he is in, or else you'll be laying in the bed right next to him." I let go of her and she happily slid back in her seat then began typing furiously on the keyboard.

"That's what i;m talking about sis handle that shit." Thals said giving me a fist bump.

"Percy jackson, 3rd floor room 213." The lady said. I smiled sarcastically at her before running off, once again, for the elevators.  
><em>210...211...212...ahh were was-oh never mind. <em>I opened the door and just about died when I saw him.

_**AND IMA LEAVE YOU AT A CLIFF HANGER THAT WOULD BE THE TRICK TO YOUR TREAT. i KNOW IT WAS A PRETTY FUCKED UP THING TO DO AFTER NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT IM TIRED AFTER TAKING MY BROTHER AND COUSINS TRICK OR TREATING. aNYWAYS THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WILL BE UP DURING THE WEEK AND WELL NUN ELSE TO SAY BUT...**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


	49. Hospital? and Scary Movies pt 1

_**So I know i said it would be up by the end of the week but i guess i lied. Sowie guys still got love foe yah doe.**_

_I opened the door and just about died when I saw him._

Percy was laying in the hospital bed lookinf really far from good. He covered in cuts, bruises, and dry blood. Most of the cuts were on his face especially this really big gash going across his eyebrow. He had a big cut on his bottom lip too. His right arm was in a sling probably broken but that's not even the worst part. all over his chest and stomach there were these bruises. Red, blue, purple, green, yellow, shit they were every color of the damn rainbow. Sally was sitting next to him saying soothing words. Neither of them had me yet and in reality it was good. Seeing him so...so.. broken made me mad. It made me sad and pissed me off beyond belief. But most of all it hurt me to see him so bloodied and bruised up. I was afraid tears would start falling spilling out. I heard a small gasp from behind me.

"Oh my god." Silena said. Sally and Percy looked up and saw us. Percy saw where my gaze was and he shifted so the cover was hiding the assortment of bruises on his chest. _Too late,_I thought.

"Whoa what the hell happened?" Thalia asked.

"Oh you know..I just got jumped by a couple of guys." Percy said jokingly but it didn't help change the mood at all. His voice was groggy like waking up early in the morning when you already have a terrible cold.

"What?" We all chorused.

"Last night while walking back to BlackJack i was hit over the head and i was knocked out. I woke up to some guys beating me and then passed out from the pain and woke up here."

"I swear when we find theses guys they're as good as dead." Beck said in a steal voice.

"I'm going to go make a cafeteria run." Sally said. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Does anyone want anything?" We all refused but Percy asked for her to get him some pudding, blue pudding. I cracked a smile at his childishness. When she got up she gave me a hug and pushed me in the direction of Percy's bed. _Talk about on the down low. _I walked over and sat in the chair next to him. He brought his hand to grab mine and i couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes.

"Dont." Was all he said.

"Don't what?" I asked.

"Blame yourself."

"Who said i was?" True I felt somewhat responsible because Percy had been leaving my house and it was really late, but he doesn't know that.

"Oh please Wise girl, i know you too well. I can always see when the gears turn in your head when your thinking hard. I can match your facial expression with your emotions and right now i'm not that i'm seeing guilt."

"Well i can't help it." I said. "Had you not been leaving my house so late it would be someone else in this bed and not you."

"Annabeth me getting jumped had nothing to do with you. The way it happened was too planned out. They could have been waiting for me to be alone and that could have been anytime."

"Wait your saying someone was really after you?" Silena asked.

"Thats what it seems like." Percy shifted so he was sitting up more. "They didn't still any money or anything they just beat me."

"And you don't remember who?" I asked.

"No. All I remember is jumping from the window and walking down the street to where i parked BlackJack. I started hearing voices and a turned to look but there was no one there. As i was getting in something hit me over the head and I passed out. I woke up and I was in a garage. There were five guys. One was keeping watch, another was holding a camera, while two were holding me and another was hitting me. I eventually passed out from the pain and next thing i know im here in the hospital. "

"I just can't believe someone would go to the lengths to plan this whole thing out." Beck said.

"I can," Nico said. "and I'll give you three guesses as to who."

"You don't think..." I said only for him to interrupt me.

"No I don't think, I know."

"And as soon as we prove it he's going to be in the hospital with a lot more than a broken leg, along with all the ones who helped him." Thals said darkly.

"Guys we don't know for sure," Percy said. "so can we just drop it for now." I squeezed his hand a bit to let him know I was with whatever he wanted.  
><em>I swear if I found out Luke and or Calypso had anything to do with this, an angry Thalia and pissed Nico would be just the least of their problems<em>.

Sally walked back in with a cup of coffee. "Uhh...honey your father is here." She said and no soon after Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon walked in. I started to stand so Poseidon could move to Percy's side but he tightened his hold on me. I looked into his eyes and I nodded knowing he was telling me he didn't want me to move.

"Perseus are you okay? What happened? Who did this?" Poseidon asked rapidly actually sounding really concerned, while Zeus was just...Zeus.

"Is your hand okay? How long till you can play again?" He asked.

"Dad I'm fine, just got jumped." He said it as if it was an everyday thing.

"By who?" Hades asked. "Who would want to attack you?" WE all locked eyes and cake to a silent agreement. We wouldn't tell anyone of our suspicion until we had proof.

"Uhh no clue."

"Don't worry nephew." Zeus said. "We will catch whoever dared to make a joke of our family. Oh styx the press is having a field day with this probably." We all stared at him.

"Seriously." Thalia hissed. If looks could kill I swear Thals would be wanted for 3rd degree murder tight now.

"What?" Zeus said completely oblivious.

"Your nephew was jumped and put in the hospital but all you can think about is how the press will take to it." Poseidon said.

"Even I brother agree that it is pretty cold hearted." Hades said.

"Oh this coming form the king of heartless."

"Watch your tongue baby brother."

"ENOUGH!" I yelled everyone turned to me in shock. "This is not about you, or the press, it's about Percy. Your not helping anything by arguing so just leave." Zeus laughed as if it was acute gesture.

"Silly girl you cant tell me to leave."

"But I can." Percy said.

"Percy-" Poseidon started.

"Not now dad. Just go like Annabeth said, before i have to call security." He nodded and gave his brothers a glare or two before exiting the room with them at his trial.

**_-Line_skip-**

The doctors discharged Percy the next morning. They said besides his fractured arm and the many bruises, he was healthy enough to leave. He had to wear a sling for his right arm though for about two weeks. I didn't know what he was more upset about, not being able to swim or to play Riptide-his favorite guitar. I walked into his hospital room to see him struggling to put on his shirt. I watched as he hopped around trying to pull it on and laughed. He looked up and noticed me.

"Oh hey Wise girl what you doing here?" He said trying to smooth his hair back over.

"Looks like your having troubles." I smirked. "Need help?"

"I'm a big boy know Annabeth." He so graciously pointed out.

"A big boy in a sling." I pointed back at him. In response he stuck his tongue out at me. I put down his bag and walked over to help. I had to take his sling of, pull his shirt on then reset his sling.

"I guess im gonna have to get use to my girlfriend dressing me for the next two weeks." He said.

"Hmm...I guess so." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Come one Seaweed brain lets blow this popsicle stand." I said grabbing his bag.

"Finally!" He said. "I'm surprised paparazzi isn't hanging around."

"Oh they were but we chased them off."

"Nice, wait we?" WE walked past the corner were everyone was waiting. Thalia, Nico, Beck, Silena, Piper, Jason, Leo,Travis, Conner, Katie, Chris, Clariesse, Grover , Juniper, Sally, Paul, even Bobby and Mathew. Everyone was holding either candy, get well soon cards, balloons or some type of stuffed animal. I'm not really sure Clariesse counted as a get well soon card though. It said 'so your in pain? Well suck it up and get over it.' Sych nice words aren't they.

"PERCY!" Bobby and Mathew screamed and I saw Percy's eyes widen in fear of them jumping on him. "

"Here Percy." Bobby held out a really big stuffed dolphin we'd gotten for him.

"Annabeth said you liked the sea so we found this." Mathew added.

"Well thanks mini demons." Percy said taking the dolphin. One by one everyone went around showing what they had gotten him and when he came to Nico and Thalia he fake frowned.

"What no presents?" Thalia rolled her eyes and pulled out a plastic bag of Sally's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies from behind her back.

"Oh my god I love you guys." Percy said dropping the dolphin and going straight for the cookies. He took a bite into them and groaned. "MMM theire still warm."

"Good to see your love for them hasn't changed." Paul said and Percy gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>A week after Percy was released things were getting back to normal. He was no longer wearing a sling but now he was stuck in a brace.<p>

"Hey my hand is getting better a lot sooner than I thought." Percy said while strumming a few cords.

"Alright Jackson don't mess around and mess up the healing process. " I warned. He stuck his tongue out and I rolled my eyes. I got up and started searching though the laundry basket for my shirt. Every since he had gotten out I have been staying with them, only returning home to get cloths and other things. "Have you seen my black V-neck?"

"Try the closet it should be hanging up. And what else is there to do but wait. I'm so bored." I walked over to the closet and found my shirt.

"Ahh well suck it up and find something to do." I pulled off my shirt and was reaching for my other one when Percy quickly- and roughly i might add- had me against the wall.

"Uh...what are you doing?" I asked as my pulse already began to race.

"Finding something to do." He said lowly and then in one swift motion captured my lips. He leaned further into me so that I was now trapped between the wall and my hot boyfriend. Emphasis on hot if you know what I mean. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of me. I brought mine to his waist and hooked my fingers through his belt loops. I pulled him against me as if trying to merge our bodies into one. I realized this was the first time in weeks since we had any alone time and I missed it so much.

He started kissing my neck and making small traces with his tongue. He kissed a trail from my forehead to my exposed stomach then back up. Oh god! I had to bite my lip to stop certain sounds from escaping. I pushed against him so he stepped back and fell to the bed. I pulled his shirt off and left it on the floor with mine. He rolled over so I was on bottom and he was laying lightly on me. I traced my fingers across his abs and inched my way to his belt. I had just reached it when the door swung open. When we broke the kiss we saw everyone standing there in shock.

"Uh hey guys." I said breathlessly.

"I just remembered i had to do that thing at the place." Jenny said leaving as fast as she could.

"you know I think i'll help with the place thing." Nico said.

"Us too." Chorused everyone else while Leo said,

"Hey Thalia you wanna go to your room and do that?" You could the sound of her slapping him and the girlish scream he let out.

"Well that was awkward." I said and Percy nodded. We got up and made ourselves presentable before heading down stairs.

"Done so quickly?" Jason joked.

"Shut it sparky." Percy said. "It wasn't even like that we were just kissing."

"Yeah shirtless and almost pantsless." Silena said causing them all to laugh while Percy and I blushed.

"Lets just go to the movie." I swear I have never before regretted such simple words. So many people don't know things that im scared of. Every one of course already knows i'm deathly spider of and i know this may come as a shock but there are other things that I fear. One of them being ghost. My highly developed mind has come up with the conclusion that paranormal activity does go on. Another thing would be murders. Im not too girly at this but its hard watch someone die a painful and especially slow death. Last one would be those creepy moments in movies like when the music is slow and scary but then it stops and you know something is going to happen but you watch anyway. Then BOOM! you scared half way to death. Unfortunately Sinister had all of theses things Of course it wasn't helping that The trio of weird cousins were laughing the whole time.

"Okay I will forever regret going to see that movie."Piper said.

"Dido." Beck, Silena, Jason , Jenny and I chorused. We were all sitting around in Percy's living room because we had decided it best to just have a sleepover.

"Guys i'm worried Leo hasn't said a word since we got back." Jason said, Leo was sitting on the couch starring off into space. "Someone snap him out of it."

"Ooo I got it." Thalia said walking over with her hand raised.

"Whoa sis I said snap him out of it not knock him out."

"Fine." She groaned and just went to the kitchen and poured water on him. He jumped up back to attention.

"Never again." He said as he saw us all laughing. Once we all got settled we all just sat around and talked.

"Okay so your telling me that if you could choose between being a rock star or being a clown you'd choose clown?" Jenny asked Leo.

"Yeah no doubt." He said.

"Why? I asked.

"Clowns are badass."

"Okay so I guess there is no need in asking you three." Beck said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Because your already livign your dreams. your rock stars."

"Does it lok like I rule the world and leo is chained to a rock?" Thalia said.

"Uhh...no?" Jenny answered.

"Well then it's not my dream."

"What about you Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I want to perform for the president at the white house. Thats how you know you've made it as a performer."

"Ahh like they are going to let a kelp head like you near the ruler of the free world.:

"OOoo I want to meet el presidente too." Leo said.

"And they definitily wont let a pyro near him.. We all laughed at Leo's pout

_**SORRY GUYS BUT CURFEW SO I DIDNT GET TO FIISH THE CHAPTER BUT ILL FINISH AS SOON AS I CAN**_


	50. Perfect Harmony and Good or bad News?

**_I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER AND i KNOE YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY BEYOND PISSED AND IM SORRY. mY COMPUTER WAS BEIN A BUTT AND THEN i JUST GOT BUSY WHEN IT STARTED ACTING RIGHT ADN I DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE. bUT i HAVE BEEN THREATENED ADN I LIKE TO LIVE SO IM GOIN TO UPDATE OH AND I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE TOMORROW._**

FIRST THE REST OF THE LAST

**CHAPTER**

Eventually after more laughter-mostly at me- and Leo getting hurt-all from Thalia-, we fell asleep. Thalia slept on the couch and Leo took the love seat. For some odd reason Nico found the coffee table to be really comfortable so thats where he slept. Jenny pulled some bing bag chairs together and slept on them. Silena and Beck cuddled up on the floor by the t.v, Piper and Jason by the love seat, which left Annabeth and I by the couch. Sometime on the middle of the night I woke up though and went to sit out back. No soon latter Annabeth came out looking for me. Wrapped in the big blanket, with her hair throne around a little and just a bit of sleppiness showing on her face. We scooted two pool chairs together so we could share the cover and look out at the stars. WE did until we fell into a peaceful sleep. Unfortunately only ten minutes into that sleep the sprinklers went off sending us running back inside.

**_Calypso's pov_**

I sat in the back of the coffee shop, drinking hot chocolate, and waiting for certain people. I swear had this not been so hard just to convince them to meet with me, I would have left along time ago. The lady came over to refill my cup and my cell rung.

"Hello." I answered.

"We are here, now hurry up and explain why." said a voice that I knew all too well. I looked around the store but didn't see them. When i scanned passed the big window across the room I saw a black limo outside and a driver standing outside the door waiting patiently.

"A little creepy don't you think?" I heard the voice sigh in irritation.

"You have 15 minutes which started when you picked up the phone." With those awesome words he hung up.  
>The driver saw me approach and opened the door. I slid into the limo on the row across from the big three, also known as the parents of the leaders of my number one fan club. Note the sarcasm, if you didn't get it than your and idiot.<p>

"Thanks for meeting with me." I said. Hades and Zeus nodded but Poseidon just scowled.

"Say what you have to say so we can go." He said. Oh man he looked so much like Percy. Those eyes, that hair, the cute way his jaws clenched when he's mad.

"A little hostile for someone who's coming to help you."

"Well tell me how should I regaurd the girl who once broke my son's heart."

"Son?" You're using that word very loosely and everything isn't so black and white."

"Did you or did you not cheat on him with one of Hermes' sons?"

"Enough!" Zeus said interrupting. "Brother we will not argue with a child."

"Yes." Hades agreed. "Lets just do this so we can all leave." I nodded and faced them al once again.

"So I looked over all the events, events that has caused you nothing but bad press i might add, that has happened sense Connect 3 started going to Goode and I've come up with a conclusion."

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Hades said. I reached into my bag and pulled out a series of papers and I handed it off to them. THe brothers sat and looked over them pausing at times to argue with each other.

"This." Zeus said. "could possible work. " He stuck out his hand for me to shake in agreement to the idea. I shook his hand, smiled in triumph and got out the car.

_**OOOOO WHAT ARE THEY PANNING? aNYWAYS NOW HERE IS THE REAL CHAPTER.**_

**_PERCY POV_**

"Yes!" I shouted as I reached the end of the pool. I was in swim practice and swimming better than ever. I no longer had to wear that stupid arm brace and I was back in the water and playing my music. We were doing races and I just beat everyone.

"Damn!" Jason said pulling his self out the water. "Did you get faster?" I shrugged and ran over to Annabeth. I picked her up into a hug getting her cloths wet.

"Ahh Seaweed brain!" She said hitting me. I laughed and put her down. She threw my towel at me and ruffled my wet hair. "That was a god job though."

"Well I've got my good luck charm." I was going in for a kiss when coach had suddenly appeared at my side.

"Jackson that was amazing. I've never seen you swim so fast." He said excitedly.

"Guess I had energy to burn off." I said.

"Well save some of that for tonight's meet. Lake highlands is going down."

"Whooo!" Came the general response from the team members.

"Your coming?" I asked Annabeth.

"Wouldn't miss it." She grinned at me. "Now go change." I headed into the locker room as i was told. I did a quick shower and changed into a black and gray stripped v-neck shirt, gray jeans, black Addidas, and my black Hollister jacket. Picking up my books I headed back out to join the others. The girls were all looking at something on Piper's phone while the guys were watching something on Beck's mini portable t.v he made. It's so awesome it's almost like and I pad except smaller and it has a wicked security system, Annabeth designed it herself. I was considering going over to watch with them when I remembered I swore to myself i'd tell tell Annabeth today.

"Hey Wise girl lets go i wanna talk to you."

"Okay." She grabbed her books and we went out to the quad. Students were walking around and stalking with friends but none of them paid us any attention.

"So wassup?" She asked me.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah." She said slowly while narrowing her eyes at me.

"I want you to remember that okay."

"Why, what did you do?"

"Nothing...recently this happened like a while back. A long while back."

"Well don't keep me waiting." She pushes her bangs out of her eyes.

"Me and -"

"Annabeth!" Malcolm interrupted running up.

"Hey Mal." Annabeth gave him a hug and I shot him a nod.

"Sorry interrupt guys but there are some problems with the green house."

"Problems like what?"

"Problems like someone ruined your blueprints plus the back-up ones."

"What?" Annabeth Shrieked.

"Yeah one was found in the shredder and the other had a bunch of different paint colors splattered on it."

"Son of a bitch! This has R.E.D's name all over it."  
>Word to the wise do not and I mean never in a million years touch Annabeth's designs. If it was a choice between burn her blueprints or being in a cage with a tiger, choose the tiger. trust me you will have a better chance of survival.<p>

"Same thing I was thinking." Malcolm said. "So the crew is confused on what goes where and they are starting to argue and give me a migraine."

"I can direct them from memory and it shouldn't take that long. Go gather everyone and meet me there in ten minutes." He nodded and ran off. "Ahh...Percy I'm sorry what were you going to tell me?"

"Uh...it's okay we can talk about it later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go save the day." She kissed me quickly before heading off.

**_~LINE_SKIP~**

Annabeth ended up missing both first and second period. She sent me a text saying she would be in music though which made me happy because i had no idea if i could deal by myself. AS I was walking to music some one's hands found their way around my waist. It was a little too close to my...uhh...intimate area so I had a exact guess on who it was. With out turning around I sighed.

"What do you want Calypso?"

"Oh come on Perce you know what I want." She said smiling slyly.

"Well I wan a magical talking pony." I said.

"What does that have to do with me?" I leaned down close and whispered into her ear.

"Because we both want something that we will never, even in our wildest dreams, get." I pulled her arms away and walked into class. I sat down next to Annabeth and gave her a hug. She looked a little angry and I saw her glaring at Calypso still standing by the door. I realized she must have a had a clear view of us.

"You saw?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it."

"Percy her hand was on your..." She said loudly but realized everyone could hear. "She was touching you okay."

"It's okay I set her straight."

"Hope so cuz if not, I'll set her straight with my fist." I smiled and she gave a small laugh.

"Hello darlings!" Aphrodite walked in. "Hello Percabeth!" She said pointedly at Annabeth and I. I looked away while Annabeth rolled her eyes and did a face palm. " Aww you guy are so cute!"

"Sorry to interrupt your admmoration for them but we have a lesson to get to." Calypso sneered.

"Now, now Calypso green isn't a good color on you." Aphrodite said.

"I'm not jealous."

"So your just in a hurry to learn how a real performer does things then?" Annabeth said. I was a bit shocked at first but figured something like this if not worse was going to happen.

"Like you could ever teach me something."

"I could teach you a lot of things, one being addition and subtraction because i'm sure with your I.Q level you're struggling with that." Some people Oooed. "Another thing would be how to actually carry a tune and match harmony."

"As If." Calypso stood.

"Wanna find out." Annabeth stood too.

"Maybe another time big brain. when we aren't in class."

"Actually," Aphrodite said. "now is a good time. Today's lesson is on harmony. to get good harmony the people have to have a certain chemistry and who better to demonstrate than Percabeth. If you want?" I looked at Annabeth and she nodded.

"Oh I want." We got up and headed to the stage. Aphrodite gave us the sheet music.

"All you will need is the piano and your beautiful voices." She told us. I sat down at the keyboard bench and motioned for Annabeth to scot next to me.

"You sure?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Nothing would bring me more joy ." I smiled and started playing the notes to get the feel of it. Then I added the cords and soon we were singing.

* * *

><p>PERFECT HARMONY<br>(_ANNABETH,_ **PERCY,** _**BOTH**_)

**_(Going back in forward between pov)_**

_When I first saw you_  
><em>Didn't know what to think<em>  
><em>But something about you is so interesting<em>

Well If that wasn't true I don't know what is. I thought. When I first met Percy I figured he was a stuck up spoiled rich boy with just amazing eyes, but then I got to know those amazing eyes and the goofy smile under them.  
><em><br>I can see me and you_  
><em>Being best friends<em>  
><em>The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences<em>

Sometimes we do finish each other's sentences and when we do i love it, because i feel like we are so in sync together. Even before we started dating there was an instant connection.

_When I can't think of the right words to say_  
><em>I just sing <strong>"oh oh oh)<strong>_  
><em>Come on and harmonize with my melody<em>  
><em>We'll just sing <strong>"oh oh oh)<strong>_  
><em>Ain't it a Perfect Harmony?<em>

**I would of never though I'd be here with you**  
><strong>To start a friendship that is so brand new<strong>

Those words were real feelings i had. One moment i was on a plane going around the world surrounded my fans and in the next im here in a high school with a girl i'd never dreamed possible.  
><strong><br>It's so amazing I have to say**  
><strong>Never met someone that had so much in common with me<strong>

**Now I can look into your eyes all day**  
><strong>And just say <em>"oh oh oh)<em>**

Ahh I lover her gray eyes. They are so intoxicating. I stared at them now as i sang.  
><strong><br>I wanna harmonize with your melody**  
><strong>We'll just sing <em>" oh oh oh)<em>**  
><strong>Ain't it a Perfect Harmony<strong>

_Sometimes in your lifetime you look and search for_ **_someone just to care_**  
><strong>Look around at it was there<strong>  
><strong><em>And we didn't need to go no where<em>**

**_When I can't think of the right words to say_**  
><strong><em>I just sing "oh oh oh)<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on and harmonize with my melody<em>**  
><strong><em>We'll just sing "oh oh oh)<em>**  
><strong><em>Ain't it a Perfect Harmony?<em>**

**You got me**  
><em>I got you<em>(x2)  
><em><br>You got me_  
><strong>I got you(x2)<strong>  
><em><strong><br>A Perfect Harmony**_

* * *

><p>We ended singing together and somehow we were nose to nose. Everyone in the background was clapping but it seemed distant almost fading. All that i heard was my heartbeat matching hers., until A familiar voice drew me out.<p>

"Dad?" I questions. I looked over and saw my dad and uncles standing near the door.

"We need to speak to you." Hades said.

"All of you." My father commented.

"All _three_ of you." Zeus specified eyeing Annabeth next to me. I looked at her and she nodded saying it was fine. Aphrodite gave my dad a quick hug before they lead Thalia, Nico and I out. We followed them across the hall to an empty room. They stood on one side while the three of us stood together. Nico sat in a chair backward and Thalia on one side while resting her arm on his shoulder, and me leaning against the wall.

"So what do you want?" Thalia asked.

"Your enthusiasm to see me is great." Zeus said.

"Oh, well you will get over it.'"

"Lets skip the mindless talk and just come out with it." Hades said.

"The tour is back on." My dad said.

"WHAT?" We all yelled. I pushed off the wall, Nico stood u, and Thalia stood straight.

"We are putting the tour back on." Zeus said.

"Don't play with us, because if you are it's not funny." Nico said.

"No games." My dad said. "You will start here in New York, go to Australia, Paris, California, San Antonio, Hawaii, and Washington where you will perform for the President."

"Shut up!" I yelled. "President as in...the president."

"THe one and only." Hades said.

"I take it you guys are happy with this news."

"Hell yeah!" Thalia said.

"Thalia language." She waved Zeus off dissmissingly.

"When do we leave?" Nico asked.

"Next friday." My dad said. "You do a quick song or two then board a plane."

Friday. Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn! Why did it have to be Friday. I looked over at the others and we had the same thought.

"What's the problem?" Hades asked.

"The Showcase is Friday we are suppose to be there."

"Oh pish posh." Zeus said waving his hand. "Your beyond petty shows."

"We gave our word." Nico said.

"So your refusing our offer?" Zeus asked getting slightly angry.

"WE need some time to answer." I said. Zeus turned red and looked ready to yell, but my dad whispered something to him.

"Well what do you two think?" Hades asked, Thalia and Nico.

"I'm with Perce." Thalia said.

"And I'm with them." Nico answered.

"Fine." Zeus said. "You have until sunday to answer that is 4 days." With those last words they left leaving us wondering about what choice we had to make.

**_SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? aND ARE YOU HAPPY OR SAD, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME. IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE TOMORROW I NEED AT LEAST 10 BEFORE I COME HOME FROM SCHOOL! CATCH YOU GUYS LATTER!_**


	51. Percabeth Moment,Family issues,And Spies

_**HAHA SO...i GUESS YOUR MAD? LOL I LOVE YOU GUYS'S REVIEWS LIKE I SWEAR I SHOW THEM TO MY FRIENDS ALL THE TIME AND WE JUST LAUGH OUR ASSES OFF. i LOVE YOU GUYS(NO NICKI) ANYWAYS IM TRYNA MAKE UP FOR BEIN MIA SO IM UPDATING EARLY! YAY! **_

**_ANNABETHPOV_**

Thalia, Nico, and Percy came back in the room looking sort of dazed. Thalia had a scowl on her face so I knew she was having an inner debate between herself. Percy's nose scrunched together and there was a far off look in his eyes which mens he was worried about something. Nico was talking to his self so...well frankly he was just creeping me the fuck out. Percy walked over without saying a word he grabbed my hand pulled me to the door. I looked over at Aphrodite and she nodded in an 'okay'. He lead me to this area we call the glass box. Basically it's like a small room between the quad and the school hallway. There are four door, two on each side but all of the other wall space are made of glass, hence the name glass box.

"Whoa wassup?" I asked him. He took s deep breath then went over the whole conversation he had with his father and uncles.

"Wow!" I said when he was done.

"Yeah, so long story short the tour is back on, and i get to perform for the president but i'd miss the showcase, plus probably the rest of the school year." I let myself process all of this.

"So...what you guys leave next friday?" I asked lowly really scared of my answer.

"Yes...wait no...I mean...ugh I don't know what I mean." He groaned crashing down onto the bench next to him.

"Percy this is an amazing opportunity and i'm so...happy for you. Are you seriously thinking of just passing it up?"

"Maybe. Every sense i came to Goode I realized the life I missed out on. Sure I got to travel and make music but missed going to school or just hanging out with friends. Hell besides Nico and Thalia I didn't really have friends. And then there's us. Something like you and me isn't always there, but there's always gonna be a president in that white house."

"But a chance like this might not." I didn't know what I was doing. He seems so hell bound on staying with me and ignoring the whole tour offer and yet I keep trying to get him to really think about the whole situation. I'm happy for him and all but come on. Paris, California, Hawaii. Thats a lot of time and space away from me. I really wanna say screw it all and tell him to stay , but it wouldn't be fair to. This is his career and dream, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't let him consider the option?

"The chances of being allowed to perform for the president is like one in a million." I told him.

"And the chances of finding someone as amazing as you is one in infinity." He countered back. Standing up he placed his right hand on the side of my face.  
>"I may be a Seaweed brain but there are at least three things in my life that I'm absolutely sure about."<p>

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. 1. is Nico's an Emo, 2. If i'm not careful Thals will kill me someday, and 3. You. You're the single most best thing thats ever happened to me and I don't want to take even the remotely small chances of losing you." He said softly. I stared into his eyes and I could see his green orbs full of nothing but love. I snacked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He pulled me to his body and i was instantly overwhelmed by his body heat and the scent that was ocean spray and Sally's blue cookies.

"You;ll never lose me." I whispered back. "Plus," I said pulling back and making my voice go back to normal. "you don't have to give the final answer till sunday. Until then go on with life as is and make the choice last minute."

"Sounds good." He smiled. He leaned down and we kissed. It was short but sweet and it was enough. We hugged and I let out a breath. To think in two weeks there's a chance i won't be able to do this. I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey you were gonna tell me something earlier this morning, what was it?"

"Nothing that matters right now." Shortly after the bell rang and student flooded the halls. We were forced to follow the flow and go to class. WE met up with Nico and Thalia before going to study hall. They asked me not to say anything because they didn't want word to leak until they made the finial decision.

Study hall was normal everyone talked and joked around. Even Nico, Thals, and Percy acted as if last class was just an ordinary surprise visit from your dad and uncles, who you have issues with. Not once throughout class did I let go of Percy's hand. I was suddenly scared that if I did it hop on a plane and fly 5,000 miles away. Eventually I had to though because he had to go to the pee and I wasn't too into the idea of going into the guys bathroom. After school he took me back to the house to drop off my books then dropped me off at my house. When I left it I only had intentions of com ing back to get cloths but it was the twins birthday and I promised i'd come over and stay the night. I grabbed my bag out the back seat and gave Percy a good bye hug.

When I walked in i saw all the decorations. Balloons littered the floor, streamers were hung, and toys were scattered._Yep, definitely their birthday!_

"ANNABETH!" They screamed and ran for me when they realized i was there.

"Hey brats." I said hugging them back.

"We missed you." Bobby said.

"Did you now?"

"Yeah mom isn't as fun to mess with." Mathew said.

"She took our camera, and screwdrivers." Bobby pouted to prove his point.

"Well lets see if these will help." I said pulling out their presents from my bag.

"Spy kit 300." Mathew screamed. Yeah I got the devils each a spy kit that comes complete with a listening devices, mini mics, mini cameras, and night vision glasses.

"Best sister ever!" Bobby said.

"Oh yeah she's a typhoon of fun." Susan said walking in. "What are you doing here, boyfriend finally get tired of you?"

"No Susan I'm only here for the boys so you can save all of your insults because i'm done listening." I told her.

"Annabeth." My dad came walking in the front door with a sack of food. "You made it."

"Fredrick you knew she was coming?"

"Well yeah she's their sister and this is her home."

"Well according to her that idiot rock boy's house is her place not here." Okay i'm use to Susan's weak jabs at me but when you take a swing at my boyfriend your just asking for it.

"I'm warning you Susan," I said venomously. "say one more thing bad about Percy and you'll wake up tomorrow in the hospital."

"Are you threatening me?" She asked.

"Oh no it's a promise." I said.

"Do it and you'll find yourself on the bad end of a lawsuit."

"Nothing I cant handle." I shrugged. "My mom's loaded, I have a bank account with over 15,000 and thats just for cloths and shoes. Trust me i'd pay million if it meant finally being able to kick you in that obviously fake ass of yours" She gasped.

"This-this is not fake."

"Oh please. If i can tell the difference between my uncle lou and joe i can tell the difference between real human parts and fake."

"Lou and Joe aren't identical," My dad said. "they're not even twins."

"Exactly." Susan turned a violent shade of purple.

"Thats it just leave."

"You know what I thin k thats the most intelligent thing you've ever said to me in what, 11 years?" I picked up my bag and headed for the door.

"Wait your leaving?" Mathew asked. Both him and Bobby looked at me with such sad brown eyes.

"Sorry guys cu tI just cant be here right now, someone is making that for sure. How about I take you guys to the premiere of Spy kids 4 next week?"

"Can Percy come?" Bobby asked.

"Sure."

"Then we accept." Mathew answered. I ruffled their hair and walked out the door. My dad came bounding out after me.

"Annabeth wait."

"I'm done waiting for you dad. I'm done waiting for your help, I'm done waiting for you to stick up for me against Susan, and you know what I'm done with you completely. The only reason I came back to this house today was for my brothers other than that I'll send for everything else in my room to be moved to my moms." I took off walking down the street.

"At least let me give you a ride. It will be dark soon."

"I'll take my chances plus you didn't care before so don't start now."

_**SO THAT WAS THAT CHAPTER I KNOW IT WAS SHORT. I'TS OBVIOUSLY NOT A MAIN BUT i THOUGHT I'D JUST GIVE YOU A LIL SOMETHING, SOMETHING SENSE I WAS MIA FOR THE LONGEST. aNYWAYS REVIEWS. EVEN ON THIS SMALL, AND SUCKISH IN MY OPION , CHAPTER I AIM FOR 0 BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE PPL. LATER BIRDIES**_


	52. Secrets out and Percabeths down

**Okay new chapter WHOOP WHOOP! I think you guys are going to especially like this one . Tehe im so evil!**

**ANNABETH POV**

The next morning I slept in. I didn't feel like getting up because I was way too comfortable, Percy's bed is always perfectly warm and smells just like his intoxicating scent that i've become addicted to. My phone started ringing and I groaned. I rolled over and ignored the call without even looking at who it was. Seconds latter I heard feet running up the stairs then the room door swung open. Next thing I knew i was laying on the floor with Bianca sitting on top of me looking pretty proud of herself.

"So we're tackling people in their sleep now?" I asked her but my voice was muffled by the covers.

"Well this is why we don't ignore people's calls." She said. I pushed her off me and dragged myself up.

"I'm sorry." Percy said running in. There were skittles all in his hair. Some were falling out others were just sitting. "She jumped me with a box of skittles then pushed me over the couch."

"Tis okay." I said. "I'm hungry though so feed me, but none of your hair skittles." He started running his hand through his hair, swifting out the skittles.

"Well breakfasts long gone so we can do pizza for lunch."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Uh...1:30." Bianca said.

"Damn how did i sleep so late?"

"You were tired."

"Okay well everyone out i'm taking a shower."

"No need to be so pushy." B said. After kicking them out I went and took a variable quick shower. It was originally supposed to be long hot shower but my stomach growled, i told it to shut up and wait, then it growled again, and i was afraid of getting attacked so shower got cut short. When I got out i changed into my black v-neck long-sleeved thermal, and a pair of blue jeans with my hightop chucks.

**-LINE SKIP-**

We decided to go to the pizza palace inside Athens mall because Bianca wanted to go look at some new art supplies and even if Nico wouldn't admit it he wanted to go hang out in Nerd central aka Arcade. I swear sometimes he's such a little kid. So we were all sitting in the Pizza palace, Percy and I were eating while we watched Bianca and Thalia argue.

"You can't seriously think one direction is better than greenday." Thalia scoffed.

"I didn't say they were better just that they weren't as popular.

"Greenday is plenty popular."

"Oh yeah how many One direction posters have you seen since we walked in?"

"At least 15."

"I rest my case."

"Thats only because those pretty boy prep band is coming down for a concert in a week."

"Well how many greenday posters have you saw?"

"The only reason this place isn't swarmed with them is because these idiots don't know good music...you know besides us."

"Right. Well lets check the music store see if they own any greenday." Bianca said standing.

"Ok and when i find every song they have there I'm going to laugh in your face." They left and went to the music store.

"Well that was entertaining." Nico said. We laughed.

"Hey wise girl you have some pizza sauce on the corner of your lips."

"where?"

"Here I'll get it." Smoothly he swooped down and kissed me. I felt him run his tongue across my lips cleaning the sauce away.

"Yeah and this is not entertaining." Nico said once we pulled away. "Uhh...you know i think i'm gonna go check out that new store."

"What store?" I asked knowingly.

"The...uhh...sport store. You know for all your sport needs." He stood up and threw his cup away.

"Hey Nico." Percy called.

"Yeah?"

"Tell the Nerd heard I said 'hey'" Percy smirked as Nico just stalked away.

"What's wrong with nerds?" I asked jokingly.

"Well they are gaming nerds not smart nerds."

"And the difference being what?"

"They aren't as smart as you, as awesome as you are, and they are nowhere near as beautiful as you." He kissed me with each reason.

"Well doesn't that want to make you want to barf." And in walks the worst thing known to man kind. I'm thinking possible even worse than the black plague.

"What are you doing here Calypso?"

"Free country Perce. I didn't even know you were taking you nerd out for a field trip." She smirked. One of these days I swear to it this girl will drive me to commit murder.

"Well the field trip doesn't include fake ass sluts so... we're leaving." I stood and pulled Percy with me.

"Why in such a rush?" Calypso blocked our path.

"Not that it's any of your business but we're going to Montauk for the fireworks show they do every weekend. "

"Oh they still do that. I remember that time we went." I clenched my fists together. I'd already knew Percy had taken her once before but the way she sounded so smug about it pissed me off.

"Calypso just stop. You try to make me jealous but I'm not. You're Percy's past and I'm his now." She just smirked.

"I hope you have fun tonight I know Percy and I did that night. Over and over again." My eyebrows raised at this and I crossed my arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The night we went to Montauk was the same night I made Percy a man, 3 times over." She said and my heart just about broke. It never really crossed my mind that Percy and Calypso might have...But of course they did and I was and idiot for not thinking it.

"Calypso enough." Percy said firmly.

"What?" She said. "It's in the past right and little miss brains doesn't get jealous so there's no need for her to be angry, unless..." Her eyes passed between the two of us. My angry expressions and Percy's concerned looks. Her eyes widened in realization and she laughed.

"You two did it didn't you?"

"Calypso."

"Oh my god. I never knew you had it in you oh great wise one. Mmmm...what would your mother think?"

"Shut the hell up." I said. She'd just told me she had sex with my boyfriend and now she's throwing my mom in my face.

"Whoa, whoa. No need to get angry."

"Leave , Now!"

"Yeah okay, I think my jobs done." She smirked. "Just remember April 17 will always belong to me." And thats when my heart not only shattered into a million pieces, but it also turned to dust and blew all across the mall. I bit my lip as the typhoon of emotion took over me.

"Annabeth." Percy started but I turned and walked away. He came running after me. "Annabeth wait."

"April 17, really Percy." I whirled around almost decking him but he caught my arm. I yanked it out his hands. "I'm mean I guess I always knew deep down there was a chance you guys had done it but the same day as us." My voice faltered and i could feel tears starting to form.

"Listen I know your mad-"

"Oh no Percy i'm not mad, I'm pissed. No, i'm beyond pissed, I'm in-fucking-furiated."

"I tried to tell several times but things just kept getting in the way. I swear the day it happened I had completely forgotten about it and Calypso."

"Oh so you just happened to forget that the day we first did it was the anniversary of when you and calypso did it." I yelled and got all in his face. "Or were you just too much of a coward to tell me the truth?" I turned away from him.

"Yes...wait no...I mean..Ugh Annabeth stop walking away." He caught up to me and spun me around to face him but I wouldn't meet his eyes. I couldn't risk loosing it, not here, not in front of all these people.

"Wise girl." He said placing his hand on the side of my face. For a second I leaned into it and started to stare into his eyes when I snapped out of it.

"No." I pulled back . "Don't...don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Speak soft to me and call me wise girl, and cuffing my face in your hand." With every word a tear fell.

"But-" He took a step forward and I took one back.

"No Percy." Past him I could see Thalia, Bianca and Nico coming back. This situation was already hard enough I didn't need them thrown into the mix.  
>"I need to be alone right now." With out another word I turned on my heels and practically jogged away. Whipping tears from my eyes as I made my way far away. Before I could bust full out I dug out my phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Malcolm. I need you to pick me up from Athens mall."

"Annabeth, what;s wrong are you okay?"

"Just hurry." I sobbed out.

"I'm on my way." It took him a total of ten minutes to get there. I'd managed to keep my emotions in check but the moment he came over I lost it and whaled like a baby.

**_PERCY POV_**

I watched as Annabeth walked, no ran away and I wanted to do nothing more but go after her but I knew it would only make matters worse.  
>"Son of a bitch!" I hissed and punched the wall. It wasn't very smart of me seeing as how it was made of bricks but i needed to punch something and unfortunately Luke wasn't around.<p>

"Whoa what the hell are you doing?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah Kelp head punching the wall is my thing." Thalia added.

"Not now guys." I said while clutching my hand. It really hurt, and i had scratches all on it and blood was starting to ooze from them.

"Wait," Nico walked around to face me but I looked away. "are you ...crying?" I didn't answer I only looked at the ground and my now blood covered hand.

"What happened? Where's Annabeth?" Thalia asked with all joking aside now. I told them everything from Calypso showing up to Annabeth and our's fight.

"I swear I'm going to have that bitches head on a spear." Thalia hissed.

"But I don't understand," Bianca said. "I mean of course Calypso would piss Annabeth off she does that to everyone," Nico and Thalia said their agreements. "but Annabeth's smart and I don't see her getting so upset she had to walk away unless..." She studied me and I guess my face was info enough, because realization shone on her face. "  
>"Did you guys...?" I nodded.<p>

"Did what?...OOoo that." Nico said after Thalia so graciously made hand gestures demonstrating it. "When?"

"April 17, the day the day before I got jumped." I answered.

"April 17 that day sounds so familiar." Thalia said. Nico's eyes widened.

"Isn't that the same day you and Calypso,... at Montauk?" I nodded and Thalia whipped her head around to me.

"You slept with Annabeth on the anniversary of you and Calypso's first time?" She just about screamed in my face.

"Yeah Thals say it louder because I don't think the people in Madrid heard you." I said back. "And it wasn't my fault it was an accident."

"How do you accidentally sleep with someone on the same day as your fist time?" Bianca asked.

"It's not like I woke up that morning and said, _'oh gee it's the anniversary of Calypso and I's first time, I think I'll sleep with Annabeth today.' _It was a fucking accident okay." I yelled starting to angry now. I took a breath and got my anger back in check. "When It happened I wasn't thinking of Calypso, the only person that mattered was Annabeth. Laying there with her wrapped in my arms I felt complete, and I knew I'd never forget this day. April 17, Which I realized afterward was the same day as Calypso and I." I punched the wall agin feeling angry at myself for being so stupid. I slid down the wall as my hand throbbed even more and and more blood started flowing. I took a shaky breath and whipped away some tears.

"You guys know I love her more than anything, more than this stupid fucking tour and more than i ever loved Calypso. Now..." I sobbed a little. "Now it might all be screwed up." I put my head in my hands and stopped fighting the tears. I let them fall. I let myself cry like a complete baby in front of everyone, all for the girl i love.  
>After a while Thalia finally talked.<p>

"Alright Kelp head." She put her hand on my shoulder. "First thing you have to do is stop punching walls. We're going to go home and you're going to go take a nice long shower. Obviously Annabeth needs a little time and so do you , okay?" I nodded and she helped me up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was planing on ending it here but i haven't updated in a while so i guess i'll give you a little extended chapter. This one is called EmotionsW heart to hearts.**_

_**Annabeth pov  
><strong>_(oh yeah ya'll gone get mad cuz right now im just going back and forward")

I sat in the big plush bed clutching my knees to my chest. After crying like a baby I had Malcolm take me back to our mother's estate. Right now I was sitting in my room with so many emotions flying around I didn't know what to do. Fight, Scream, cry, run, jump, duck. Those last three didn't even make sense, that just proves how screwed up I was at the moment, so I did the only thing I could think that would help. I sang . I pulled out the acoustic guitar I hid under my bed and plugged it up.

* * *

><p><strong>(Emotions, by Destiny child)<br>**

_It's over and done_  
><em>but the heartache lives on inside<em>  
><em>And who's the one you're clinging to<em>  
><em>instead of me tonight?<em>

All the times we were laying together. The couch, his bed, my bed, outside on the lawn watching the clouds. I couldn't bear seeing him with someone else. Picturing Calypso in his arms like I was. Him touching her, and kissing her like he did me. It hurt to think of it.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?_  
><em>Tears on my pillow wherever you go<em>  
><em>I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean<em>  
><em>You never see me fall apart<br>_  
>I'd never fallen apart like that in front of anyone for anyone, but yet Percy wasn't just anyone. He proved that me a long time ago.<p>

_In the words of a broken heart_  
><em>it's just emotion taking me over<em>

All these mixed feelings I have. Hate for Calypso, Anger at Percy, Love for percy, and did I mention the pure hatred for Calypso?

_Caught up in sorrow_  
><em>lost in the song<em>  
><em>but if you don't come back<em>  
><em>Come home to me, darling<em>  
><em>don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight<em>  
><em>nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight<em>

I don't like goodbye, but goodnight doesn't sound so permanent.

_Goodnight, goodnight_

There is no one, never will be anyone who can mean as much to me as he does. I know people say your young you don't know what love is, but they don't know Percy. And I'f Percy no the one there to hold me, to kiss me, tell me good night or sing to me, then it cant be anyone.

_I'm there at your side,_  
><em>A part of all the things you are<em>

I'm always there for him like he is with me, forever best friends... if nothing else.

_But you've got a part of someone else_  
><em>And they have your shining star<em>

He's already had Calypso and she had him. She was his first. First love, first non- fan forced kiss, and first sex partner. She'll always have that part of him that I can't.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?_  
><em>Tears on my pillow wherever you go<em>  
><em>I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean<em>  
><em>You never see me fall apart<em>

I remember walking into the hospital room and seeing him in that bed. I wanted to break into tears on the spot. I couldn't bear seeing him in pain, physical, mental, or emotional.

_In the words of a broken heart_  
><em>it's just emotion taking me over<em>  
><em>Caught up in sorrow<em>  
><em>lost in the song<em>  
><em>but if you don't come back<em>  
><em>Come home to me, darling<em>  
><em>don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight<em>  
><em>nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>Goodnight, goodnight<em>

I swear I'm going crazy not being with him and it's only been a few hours.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?_  
><em>Tears on my pillow wherever you go<em>  
><em>I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean<em>

I know wherever he goes, whether its on tour in france or to the white house I'd always love him. I'd still feel his presence, close enough to touch but still out of reach. Painfully out of reach.  
><em><br>You never see me fall apart_

_In the words of a broken heart_  
><em>it's just emotion taking me over<em>  
><em>Caught up in sorrow<em>  
><em>lost in the song<em>  
><em>but if you don't come back<em>  
><em>Come home to me, darling<em>  
><em>don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight<em>  
><em>nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>Goodnight, goodnight<em>

* * *

><p>Tears fell and I sniffed a bit putting the guitar back down. "Wow!" I turned around startled and found my mom standing in the doorway to my room.<p>

"Mom." I whipped away some of my tears. "What are you doing there?"

"I came to see if you wanted something to eat, when I heard your song. It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"May I?" She gestured inside my room. I scooted over and motioned for her to sit next to me. She came over, kicked off her shoes before sitting on the bed wit her legs stretched out. At first we said nothing but I broke the silence first.

"You were right." I said suddenly.

"Come again?"

"You said it would end in heart ache and it did."

"You wanna talk about it?" I opened my mouth but closed it quickly. What was I suppose to say? Hey mom the reason I'm singing sad songs is because i found out my boyfriend and I had sex on the anniversary of when he slept with the girl I hate most in this world. not to mention there's a chance he could be going on tour around the world where we would be completely out of touch and possible never see each other again. Yeah I can see that conversation going real smoothly.

"It's just so...ugh...Calypso's being a pain in my a- I' mean butt and an even bigger bi-female dog. Something happened."

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No it's something that happened before, but it's not somethign i'm able to get over. At least not anytime too soon. Not to mention he might go on tour around the world and get to performe for the president."

"that's good for young Perseus and the other two."

"Yeah I know but last night he told me it was a tough decision for him to make and he told me he wanted me to make it because he trusted me and my big brain. He knew i'd do whatever was best." She looked shocked for a moment.

"You know Annabeth I love you and only want to see the best for you, and I now see that he is the best for you."

"What?" I looked at her.

"I was wrong about the sea spawn, I mean Percy. He clearly cares about you if he is willing to put his future in your hands." She paused to brush a tear away from my face. "That song was beautiful, sad yes, but it was beautiful and you my daughter are wonderfully talented. How I didn't realize before I don't know and I'm sorry for that. The same goes for Perseus."

"Well it's a little late for that."

"Tell me more about this tour." She said. I looked at her for a while to see if she was joking. When I realized she wasn't i went into a full play by play with the info that I knew.

"Hmmm...and you want him to stay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I' mean i know it's selfish but excuse me if I want my boyfriend here with me instead of hundreds of miles away." I stood off the bed and started pacing back and forward. "But,...this is an amazing chance for him to fulfill his dream." She took a long pause.

"Did I ever tell you why your father and I broke up?"

"No." I sat down next to her eager to hear the story. My father never told me because susan was always bitching the moment my mom's name was mentioned.

"It was around graduation. Your father had been selected and asked to curate an exhibit over WW1. It required him to leave right after graduation and head to California. He'd be gone for a year and it wasn't our original plan. I wanted your father to stay me, I didn't want him to leave. When I found out i was pregnant with you he almost did, until I realized what i'd be costing him. Everything he's done in the past was so he could get to that moment in life right there, so I told him to go." This is the first time i've ever heard her talk about dad this way. In such a soft toned voice.

"So what your saying is...?"

"If you love something set it free, if it comes back then it is truly yours."

"But dad didn't come back he met Susan and we all know how that turned out." She gave a small smile.

"Exactly my point. Your father and I had great moments, and a even greater daughter, but he wasn't mine." I let the thought process in my mind and i knew what she was telling me.

"I have to tell him to go don't i?" I said.

"I don't know." She said brushing hair from my face. "Do you?" I looked into her eyes and i knew regretable the answer was yes. I laid my head down in her lap and cried a bit as she ran her hand in my hair.

**_Alright ppl that was that i got to go before i miss my school bus ill catch you later i need reviews _**


	53. I Feel Alone, And Is The Tour on?

_** Hey readers and skeeters lol skeeter i'm sorry it rhymed,  
>Umm...question i was asked to answer is...<strong>_

_**Am I from the U.s? Yes**_  
><em><strong>Dallas? Yes<strong>_

_**Oh and guess what guys?**_  
><em><strong>Someone said they hated my fanfic, that it was too much like Camp rock 1.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you guys think so? Cuz i don't.<strong>_

_**Anyways here is the next chapter! Whooo**_

_**PERCY POV**_

"Are you ready Percy?" The board guy asked. I looked back at Thals and she nodded. Nico shot my thumbs ups.

"Yeah Nick." I told him back. My dad had told me that he wanted us to get back into the studio. Writing, going over songs, recording tracks. I think it was so he could get me to agree to the tour. Oh yeah I still haven't answered to that. But today is the day it will be decided. We were suppose to meet them here like a n hour ago but they didn't show up on time so we went a head and laid down ground work on a new song. Nico got on the drums, Thals was playing electric, and I was on the keyboard.

* * *

><p><strong>(NBB-I feel alone)<strong>  
><em>(Percy,<em> **Nico and Thalia**)

"1, 2, 3, 4" Nico counted us in on the drum sticks.

_Sometimes we laugh To keep from crying_  
><em>Sometimes we smile To keep from frowning<em>  
><em>Sometimes we hate To keep from loving<em>  
><em>Sometimes we hide So we can be found<em>

This is basically how my life has been. Besides the awesome cousins and my loving mom, life on the road isn't all it's cracked up to be. When your in front of the cameras you always have to keep up some faced. You have to listen to what your people tell you to say, how to dress , and how to feel. Thats why all my real feelings go into my songs.

_You don't know and I don't care_  
><em>What is right and what is fair<em>  
><em>That won't get you anywhere<em>  
><em>And I find it so real<em>

**I feel alone**  
><em>Walking Down the street<em>

With out Annabeth's hand in mine

**I feel alone**  
><em>With the people I meet<em>

All the fans that love and adore me, i don't feel so special with them.

**I feel alone**  
><em>With all my friends<em>

No one knows me like Annabeth does, not even Nico and Thalia who I've known all my life.

**I feel alone**  
><em>Till the end<em>

Always alone no matter how many friends or fans i have, it's always something missing.  
><strong><br>I feel alone**

_Sometimes we lie to keep from feeling_  
><em>sometimes we hurt to keep from healing<em>  
><em>sometimes we walk to keep from sitting<em>  
><em>sometimes we dance to keep from sleeping<em>

I remember so many sleepless nights. I remember when the whole Calypso fall out happened. I was hurt really bad, and everyone wanted to know just how hard Percy Jackson was taking the heart break. Thats all they wanted to know, how badly I was hurting. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of letting them see me down. I'd put on a smile for the cameras, show that i was moderately upset, but overall fine. Then when the cameras were off and I was backstage I'd break into tears.

_You don't know and I don't care_  
><em>What is right and what is fair<em>  
><em>That won't get you anywhere<em>  
><em>And I find it so real<em>

**I feel alone**  
><em>Walking Down the street<em>  
><strong>I feel alone<strong>  
><em>With the people I meet<em>  
><strong>I feel alone <strong>  
><em>With all my friends<em>  
><strong>I feel alone<strong>  
><em>Till the end<em>  
>I feel alone<p>

_And i sit all alone lookin out at the gray night sky  
><em>  
>Wishing it was a pair of gray eyes<p>

_theres No one to hear But a car driving by_  
><em>I look at the people and The good are so hard to find<em>

Out of all the people in the world only so many are the kind you really should want to surround yourself with.  
><em><br>I sit in my room And i play my piano_

**I feel alone**  
><em>Walking Down the street<em>  
><strong>I feel alone<strong>  
><em>With the people I meet<em>  
><strong>I feel alone<strong>  
><em>With all my friends<em>  
><strong>I feel alone<strong>  
><em>Till the end<em>  
><strong>I feel alone<strong>

_I feel alone, one, one, one **  
>I feel alone<strong>_

* * *

><p>We finished the song and in perfect timing too. Our dads had finally shown up. I motioned to Jake fir cut and he gave me the thumbs up. We exited the booth and went to our fathers. Aw usual they had on their regular business attire, shirt and ties.<p>

"New song?" Zeus asked.

"Have you heard it before?" I asked him.

"Uhh...no?"

"Well then it's new."

"Well someone's in a bad mood." My father commented.

"No dad i'm in a pissy mood."

"Okay you know what let's not waste time." Hades said. "We've got meetings and calls to make,. What is your final answer?" I've been asking my self that all day long, and I just couldn't leave, not while things are so screwed up between Annabeth and I.

"We've decided to-"

"WAIT!" Thalia screamed interrupting me. She tossed my phone at me and I unlocked the screen.

_We need 2 talk, I'm out front_  
><strong>-Wise girl ;)<strong>

Text from Annabeth. "I'll be right back." I said running out the room. I headed to the front as fast as possible scared she might change her mind and leave. When I pushed through the front doors she was leaning against her car waiting for me. Hair in ponytail, Sleeveless penny-t, jeans and chucks. Looking as beautiful as always. When she saw me she pushed off and took some steps forward. I did too until we meet half way.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hi." I replied. "Listen about what happened-"

"Percy I didn't come to talk about that." She stopped me.

"Well what then?"

"The tour."

"Oh don't worry we're gonna stay. I can't leave with things so mess up and Nico and Thals understand."

"Don't."

"Wait, what?" It was like a sudden shock to my system.

"I...want you to go." I could say that didn't hurt and I wouldn't be lieing, because in reality it killed.

"But Annabeth-"

"No Percy. I'm not letting you make this decision. You said it was my call and I'm telling you to go."

"But Annabeth I need to be here," I took her hand. "with you." She hesitated for a second.

"And I need to let you go." She said pulling away. "Please don;t think that this means I don't care, because I do. I care so much."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it." I said.

"If you love something set it free." she said closing her eyes, probably to stop tears. I wanted to cry now just thinking that I hurt her enough to tears and trust mer it takes a lot to bring her to tears. "I love you so I'm setting you free."

I just stood there in silence because my tongue decided to betray me now, at the worst possible moment. She started walking away and just as she opened the car door a lunged out. I grabbed her hand and spun her around to face me. I put my hand on her hips and pushed her back against the car as i kissed her furiously. She pushed slightly on my chest but I know her well enough to know that it was so she could say she tried. Trust me if Annabeth wanted to push me away, I would be. Her hands rested on my chest and I kissed her deeply,passionately. How could I survive without this, with out her? When I finally pulled back we rested our foreheads on each other.

"And your willing to give up that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Percy," She said shaking her head with a slightly pained expression. "no, don't-"

"I'm not," I said interrupting her this time. "I guess I needed a last one. One for the road." She hugged me tightly resting her face in the crook of my neck. Too soon for my liking she pulled back and I knew it was time to let her go. I stepped back as she opened the car door. Before getting in she turned back to look at me.

"You'll rock the White House Seaweed Brain." She smiled at me then closed the door. I stood back with my hands in my pocket as I watched her drive away. I waited a few more minutes before heading back in. When I made it back Nico was twirling his drum sticks, Thalia was scowling at Zeus who was going on and on to her about something, and Hades was having a conversation with my dad.

"Well thanks for joining us." Zeus said seeing me. Thalia and Nico sent him glares then walked up to me.

"So?" Nico asked.

"Looks like we're going to Hawaii." I answered. Our fathers cheered a little and Nico and Thalia looked at each other for a second.

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked. "We know how important things are between you and Annabeth."

"Yeah." I answered. "Plus I didn't make the call ,she did."

"You know I always liked that girl." Zeus said. "I real team player that one." He clapped giddily. "I've got calls to make."

**_WELL THAT WAS THE CHAPTER WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? SOME PEOPLE ARE CALLING ME SUPER EVIL BECAUSE OF LAST CHAPTER BUT I CAN TELL YOU THE STORY ONLY GETS MORE EXCITING FROM HERE. _**


	54. Concerts,Superhero shoes,and Ultraviolet

**_i'M BACK BITCHES! i SWEAR IM NOT CALLING YOU GUYS BITCHES I JUST FELT LIKE SAYING THAT. i WANTED TO SAY IT OUT BUT I WASNT IN FAVOR OF GETTING BEAT BY MY MOM SO I CYBER SAID IT. ANYWAYS AWESOME NEW CHAPTER COMING UP...NOW!  
><em>**

**_Percy_Pov**

Monday we went to school so we could brake the news to everyone, but thanks to Zeus big mouth everyone already knew. Needless to say some of them were highly upset that they weren't told earlier but other than Silena throwing a shoe at my head then crying a little, they took it pretty well. Beck, Jason, and Grover were just saying how lucky we were. Leo said we would get so many girls and for us to keep the guys from Thalia, and of course that resulted in Thals hitting him in the stomach. The Stolls asked if they could come along and when we told them no they threw a fit. Katie hugged Thals, ruffled Nico's hair then punched me in the arm.

"Why do I get punched?" I asked. She shrugged in response.

"Why not you?"

"Well I'm glad to rid of you Di'Angelo." Clariese said. "Jackson you can suck it." I gave an offended look. "But Lightening queen you were alright." She said to Thalia.

"Right back at you, La 'Rue." They hugged and I was ultimately confused.

"Since when were they friends like that?" Nico asked me."

"Hell if i know." I shrugged. Turns out Annabeth did come to school that day but she didn't show up until right before class started. She avoided me as much as possible. When we were in the same class she sat across the room, and if we saw each other in the halls she'd rush to the girls bathroom. Even at lunch she avoided me. When I came to sit at our usual table she wouldn't look me in the eye. And when I tried talking to her she got up claiming she had something to do. So in a way to sum it up my day really sucked ass.

"Man has she talked to you all day?" Travis asked me. We were sitting in Study hall at one of the tables. Beck, Nico, the Stolls, Leo , and I were all at one, while Thalia, Annabeth, Katie, and Silena were at another. I'd look over ever now and then to catch Annabeth's eye. I could tell she saw me by the way her body would tense but not once did she knowledge me.

"She's just hurting." I said turning away from my her direction.

"Of course she's hurting." Leo said in a duh tone. "She finds out you had sex with her the same day that you did years ago with your Ex bitch of girlfriend. Not to mention you're getting ready to go on a world tour. Beck Thumped the back of his head while the Stols snickered and Jason shook his head.

"Thanks Leo for that." I said.

"No problem Percy." He said.

"So Perce on a completely unrelated note." Conner said.

"Think we can come when you perform at the White house?" Travis asked.

"Oh yeah we are so sending a plane to bring you two idiots and that Pyro,"- Nico pointed to Leo. "to the White house."

"We are not letting you blow it up." I said.

"Not even a little bit?" Conner asked.

"No!" Beck, Nico, Jason, and I chorused. The bell rang and everyone made their way out. Annabeth rushed as fast as possible obviously to avoid me, but I ran after her. She was in the parking lot putting her books in her car when I caught her. She saw me coming and as she opened the door I stopped her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked.

"I'm not."

"Really Annabeth, because I had to chase you down to get three words in."

"I'm...just in a rush."

"To get away from me?" She didn't answer but I didn't need her to. "Listen I just came to tell you today was our last day."

"What I thought you didn't leave till friday?"

"We are I meant today was our last day of school. We're gonna go back to the studio and start prepping for the tour. Plus I can see me being here is a problem for you."

"Percy don't leave because of me."

"I'm not. I'm leaving for me. Trust me Annabeth it's hard on me too. For us to be together but not together. Not to mention I'll miss seeing everyone too so it's better if I get use to it over the week." She started to say something else but my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw it was TMZ. PRobably just looking for an exclusive on the tour. "Listen I've gotta run. Business calls."

"Bye Seaweed brain." She got in and drove away and I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Percy, how you doing handsome?" A girls voice said.

"Hey Janet what's going on?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Word on the gossip sights is Connect 3 is going back on tour. Want to give an old friend an exclusive?"

"I'd be happy to but your gonna have to wait till I get back with Nico and Thals."

"Alright, don;t keep me waiting too long rock star."

"Never dream of it." We hung up and I walked around the corner. My car was on the other side of the parking lot and Nico and Thalia were probably waiting on me. I was about to call them when I saw them come running straight for me.

"Hey guys I was just about to -Whao!" They didn't stop running when the reached me. Instead, Thalia grabbed my right arm while Nico grabbed my left, then they picked me up effortlessly all the while still running.

"What's going on?" I asked when we hid behind some cars.

"It's starting again." Nico said.

"Word on the tour got out now fans are going nuts and paparazzi is chasing us." Thalia said.

"I know TMZ just called looking for an exclusive."

"I-shit!" Nico said.

"What?"

"I thing he means that." I pointed to the group of camera's and fan girls coming our way. I sighed before taking off into a sprint. _Looks like it's back to normal._

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH POV -Friday, day of Showcase Connect 3 concert-**

I sat in my math class and sighed. AS always I finished my work and homework before everyone else. I glanced over to the empty seat on my right side, where Percy use to sit. This week was way too torturous for me. Seeing him and not being with him, and then not being able to see him completely. Now its friday, a day that I was once so excited for but now I 'm wishing time would suddenly stop. I was dreading this day and I really just wanted to stay in bed and cry, but Silena made me sign up to help set up for the showcase. 'so I could keep my mind off Percy.' She told me.

So right now I was at the school with Silena, Leo, Katie, Jason, Piper, Beck, Clariesse, Chris, Grover, Juniper, the Stolls, and Malcolm. Bianca even showed up to help out. There were some other volunteers but i'd given up on keeping them in check since the stage crew were setting up for Connect 3's concert. For some reason they wanted the concert here in the School's quad. I was walking down the hall and I saw a group of girls standing by the glass doors to the quad. They were giggling and staring out in the quad watching the crew set up the make shift stage. I stood behind then arms crossed.

"Did any of you see Percy?" One of the girls asked.

"Nuh uh, but shouldn't we be looking out for Annabeth? What if she catches us?"

"What if?" Said the last one. "I'd love to see her try something."

"You know you really shouldn't ask for things your going to regret." I said. All three of the girls jumped and turned around to see me.

"A-A-annabeth." The last girl said. "I uhh...we were just..."

"Getting back to the auditorium." I said.

"Right." THey hurried off down the hall. It almost made me laugh to see them rushing off in a hurry.

"Dang Annie what'd you do?" Thalia said walking up. "Those girls left so fast I saw skid marks."

"Hey Thals." I said hugging her. I stepped back to look at her. She was completely transformed, in her Thalish way. She wore a pair of black leather looking pants and a tight blue shirt with a lighting bolt across it. She had on a pair of Batman conversed Chucks and a black leather jacket to go with it. Her hair was in a curly mohawk with her bangs put into a a hump.

"Wow, unrecognizable." She laughed.

"Yeah I think after months of not me being untouched made my stylist a little crazed." I laughed a little. "Are you here for the concert?"

"Ah...no I'm here setting up for the Showcase."

"Oh right. That would explain the frightened freshmen you had running off. "

"Yeah crazed fan girls."

"So are you sure that you'll be okay, to perform and all?"

"Uh... Well I've got Beck, Leo, and the Stolls playing for me, and Jason said he'd sing the duet with me. It won't be like Percy but he's not half bad." I shrugged.

"Well best of luck to you. Do you think I could get you to stay for the concert?"

"Eh...maybe."

"Any chance you'll sit front row?" She tried, causing me to laugh.

"No, no."

"Hey Thals have you seen my glow in the dark drum sticks?" Nico said walking up. He wore a pair of faded black jeans with some rips in it and a chain on the right side, running from his front side belt loop to his middle back one. He had a blood red shirt on that said 'I survived.' in black. He had a pair of black Aviators and a black leather jackets, like the types bikers would wear. He had Superman converse all star chucks on and I his hair was cut shorter and spiked into a mohawk.

"Hey Nicki boy." I ruffled his hair and all out flipped on me.

"Ahh what are you doing? Don't fuck up my hair." He ran his hands up the sides making sure it was still spiked up.

"Sorry Nico. I didn't know you were such a girl about your hair."

"I'm not." He said. "But when my stylist saw how I let my hair just grow out she went balistic, and I'm not trying to spend another hour let alone 2 minutes in that dressing room."

"Ahh...well it seems to be a lot of stylist going crazy these days." I said looking at Thals.

"Hey Nico, Thalia, where are you?" I heard Percy's voice call and my head instinctively turned to the direction. I could feel my pulse racing already and I knew he was only around the corner.

"I ..uh..."

"We know." Nico said giving a small smile.

"Stay for the concert?" Thals tried again.

"I'll think about it." I walked off and around the corner. Once I was around the corner I realized it was a dead end, and when I heard Percy walk up to them I just couldn't resist. I stayed against the wall and just peeked around the corner. He was dressed in black jeans and a green shirt that outlined his muscles. His hair was more or less the same minus the fact that it was shorter than before and that it was styled, and not in it's usual messy way. Like it was actually styled. It looked just like the guy who Superman in Smallville. He had on a pair of Green Lantern converse chucks. He also had on a black and green leather jacket, Motorbike styled.

OH GOD! I thought leaning against the lockers. They changed his hair. I loved his long hair. Of course he still looks hot but still. I waited long after they left before even considering leaving. I checked the time and realized it was almost two. Shit! I made my way back to the Auditorium. When I got there everyone was actually on their way out.

"Hey?" I said.

"Hey where have you been?" Piper asked.

"Uh... had some fan girls to deal with and I might have ran into some trouble."

Leo faked gasped. "You killed them didn't you?""

"What?"

"They were all google eyes for Percy and you went crazy."

"Okay Leo she didn't kill anyone." Silena said then turned to me. "Did you?"

"No." I said swatting her in the arm. "Where are you guys going?"

"Well we finished up here so we were going to look for you and head out." Bianca said.

"Oh cool. Wanna grab some Pizza?" THey all looked around at each other.

"Actually we were thinking about going to the concert." Grover said.

"Oh, right. That makes sense."

"WE don't have to all go. I'll stay if you." Juniper said.

"No, I'm not going to hold you guys back. Go the concert starts in like 2 minutes." I urged them. They started filing out except for Silena, Piper, and Katie.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked. I shook my head.

"I saw him." I said. "He was himself, but...different

"You want us to stay?" Piper asked.

"No, go."

"You gonna come too?" Silena asked me. I was about to walk out with them when i remembered something.

"Umm...I think I'll meet you guys out there." I said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go." I smiled at them and they nodded at me before leaving. Once they were gone I went backstage, to a secret set of stairs. It lead up to an outside balcony over looking the quad. We use it when the drama club does outside productions. Like this one time for Romeo and Juliet they did the balcony scene. Unfortunately that day it rained and it was complete chaos but other than that it was fine. From the balcony i had perfect view over the crowed and at the stage. Percy and them already started a playing and they were just finishing one of their songs, Something in the Air.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PERCY POV<em>**

_There's something in the air, yeah!  
>Yeah we're gona have a good time<br>Whoa oh whoa oh  
><em>Whoa oh whoa oh <em>  
><em>  
>I finished singing and the crowd whooped and yelled. We've already played two songs and I still hadn't seen Annabeth. I saw everyone else but her. Even Calypso, Rachel, and Luke were there. I looked over to Thals playing her bass, and Nico on drums. I covered the mic and leaned over to talk to her.<p>

"Do me a favor. The song I want to sing next I wrote it especially for Annabeth. I haven't seen her yet but I know she's here somewhere I can feel it. Just search for her while I stall for a while."

"Sure Kelp head." She said. I nodded in a thanks.

"Alright how is everyone doing." I said and everyone cheered louder than I thought physically possible. "That's what I'm talking about. Now My cousins and i are getting ready to go all around the world and we are really going to miss our awesome friends." Some people cheered and I saw the camera that was recording the concert turn on Jason, Piper, Katie and everyone. "Not to mention the awesome fans." And cue more cheering.

"But I've got someone real imparticular that I'm going to miss. I think you guys all know who I'm talking about." There were a chorus of Awes and a few Annabeths yelled out. Thalia tapped my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"To your left above the the green house on the balcony. Don't make it too obvious idiot."

"Thanks I'll try my best." I glanced out from the side of my eyes and saw her. She was just dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray shirt, sitting on the balcony over looking the quad. I couldn't help the smile that creeped to my face.

"Speaking of that special person I wrote anew song for her. And even though we aren't exactly talking at the moment, she still came out today and I want to just make sure she know exactly how I feel even if i'm going all around the world." Thalia and Nico switched spots, and she took drums while he took base. One of the stage hands brought me Riptide from back stage. "Alright guys this song is called Ultraviolet."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ultraviolet by Stiff dylans)<strong>  
>(<em>Percy<em>-**Percy & Nico**)

Nico looked at me and I nodded. together we plucked a cord up to the mic so that the vibrations caused it to sound somewhat like a mini sonic wave. As it finished Thals came in on drums and Nico and I followed after.

_She's a wave and she is breaking_  
><em>She's a problem to solve<em>

Annabeths not like most girls. Like a scientific equation it takes effort and a lot of work to figure out.  
><em><br>and in that circle she's making_  
><em>I will always revolve<em>

_And on her sight_  
><em>These eyes depend<em>  
><em>Invisible and Invincible<em>

I remember this one time when we were all sitting around at my house. We were doing meaningless games but somehow the topic of superheroes came up. They asked what power we would rather have. Annabeth said she'd like invisibility and I chose invincibility. It fit perfectly together. Brains and brawn.

**That fire you ignited**  
><strong>Good, bad and undecided<strong>

At first I couldn't figure out what Annabeth was doing to me. No girl ever had this effect on me. I felt good with her, and crazy without her.

**Burns when I stand beside it**  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>

**Visions so insane**  
><strong>Travel unraveling through my brain<strong>  
><strong>Cold when I am denied it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>

Ultraviolet as in like radioactive, poison, but a good kind of poison. It's addicting, being with her.  
><strong><br>Ultraviolet**

There was a small period of time when it was just the music going at this point. I snuck a peek at Annabeth and she was still there leaning onto the railing and looking down at us. I'd been trying not to look at Annabeth this whole time. I didn't want to run the risk of her knowing, that I knew she was here, and her leaving.

_Now is a phase and it's changing_  
><em>It's rotating us all<em>

The tour. Calypso spilling old secrets. It's all been a huge shock to the system. Messing up our flow.

_Thought we're safe but we're dangling_  
><em>and it's too far to survive the fall<br>__And this I know  
>it <em>_will not bend_

At first we though the most drama we had to worry about was Rachel, and that we could deal with. But then the Calypso stuff came out and everything fell apart. Now our relationship is over but i know I still lover her and no amount of miles between us will change it.

**Invisible and _Invincible_**

**That fire you ignited**  
><strong>Good, Bad and undecided <strong>  
><strong>Burns when I stand beside it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>

**Visions so insane**

**Travel unraveling through my brain**  
><strong>Cold when I am denied it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet, <strong>  
><strong>ultraviolet<strong>

This time the guitar and drum solo lasted a lot longer and I danced too. I did a few quick moves plus a back flip off stage. I motioned to our board guy to switch me to my ear pice mic. He shot me thumbs up when it was ready. I stood on top of one of the tables and looked pointedly at Annabeth now. I sung this part with only a small beat from the drums playing.

**That fire you ignited**  
><strong>Good, Bad and undecided <strong>  
><strong>Burns when I stand beside it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>

Annabeth stared at me intensively with her gray sparkling eyes. I couldn't tell what she was thinking because she wore her infamous emotionless face. I had someone toss my Riptide then Nico and I picked back up on guitar.

**Visions so insane**  
><strong>Travel unraveling through my brain<strong>  
><strong>Cold when I am denied it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet,<strong>  
><strong>ultraviolet<strong>

I jumped down from the table and got back on stage. I knew not to push my luck with Annabeth. I also know the moment I stopped on that table to direct my attention to her the cameras were directed to her too. Something she might not be too happy about.

**Your light is ultraviolet**

**Visions so insane**  
><strong>Travel unraveling through my brain<strong>  
><strong>Cold when I am denied it<strong>  
><strong>Your light is ultraviolet<strong>  
><em><br>Ultraviolet_

* * *

><p>I finished and everyone clapped. I looked at Annabeth and we made eye contact. She clapped her hands together before dissapearing behind a door. I turned my attention back to the crowd.<p>

_**Calypso pov**_

I stood at the back of the crowed and watched as Percy sang on top of the table. Amazing. EVen after all that he's still trying for that girl. Eh...the boy is dedicated i'll give him that much.

"Hey why are we here again?" Luke asked me.

"Because i needed to see how things were going. Plus I've got people working on something for me right now and it's important that people see me here.

"Calypso!" Someone said my name. I turned around and saw Rachel walking to me.

"Rachel hey." I said. "So your back from your two week art expo."

"Yeah I am but I want to talk to you about the morning I left,"

"What about it?"

"Hmm...the weather, my missing homework, oh and the fact that Percy's phone was in my locker. At first I though Annabeth and her crew of weirdos were just bugging but then imagine my surprise when I here about Percy Jackson getting mysteriously jumped the same day little miss nerd was going al crazy. What the hell is going on?" I raised my shades up and turned to Luke.

"Why don't you give us a moment to talk."

"Whatever." He walked away. When he was gone I turned back to her. "Now what's your problem?" She took a deep breath.

"Just tell me did you or Luke have anything to do with Percy's jumping?"

"I think you know the answer to that already." I said back.

"Seriously Calypso what the fuck is wrong with you? Screwing up their dates and love life is one thing but you put him in the hospital and then put his phone in my locker."

"Well I knew the would come looking so I stashed it in yours since you were supposed to be leaving." I shrugged. "It's not really a big deal, chill little red."

"Well good luck finding a new partner for the showcase because I'm done. I'm done with this and your crazy ass. Your lucky I don't go to the cops." I stepped closer to her.

"Oh sweetie you don't want to do that. You see all that time I spent at your house wasn't a waste. I've dug up plenty of dirt on your daddy and his rise to power in the industry. So unless you want those little secrets to spill I suggest you keep your mouth shut. And as for the showcase your already replaced. I never intended on going on stage with you anyway. Your loaded yes but so am I. You have a semi-nice voice but lets face it your lacking in talent."

"I hope all of this shit fall apart." She said. I laughed.

"Look around Dare, where are we? It's too late to do anything the games already over." I leaned in close to her. "And to no surprise I won." I pulled back and put the shades back on. Rachel turned and stalked away.

_**OKAY GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK? ITS OKAY TELL ME I CAN TAKE IT. IM LIKE SUPER PROUD OF THIS EXTRA SUPER LONG CHAPTER. ANYWAYS I NEED A LEAST A GOOD 15 REVIEWS BEFORE I CAN START WRITING MY NEXT CHAPTER. REMEMBER IT CAN ONLY GET BETTER FROM HERE1**_

**LATER**


	55. Goodbye's and Air port Moments

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A NEW CHAPTER!**

_**alright guys we are officially on countdown. Story should be ending in the next 5 or so chapters.**_

**_Percy pov_**

After we sung Ultraviolet we did, What makes you beautiful, Something about the sunshine, and starstruck. I was so freaking tired, it's been a while since i've stood on stage and gave a concert for real.

"Thank you guys so much." I said breathlessly into the mic over the screaming cheers. I waited a while for them to die down. "No seriously." I motioned for Thalia and Nico to come next to me. "We've really loved being here."

"Even though there might be some really really, annoying people here." Thalia said.

"There are some really awesome people here too." Nico finished.

"We've made connections in our time here." I said. "Friends," I said looking at our huddle of friends. "teammates, and relationships. We're really gonna miss good old Goode high."

"Thanks everyone your amazing." Thals said sending the crowd into a round of stayed a while for a few pictures and autographs but after that our fathers ushered us into a limo and we headed to the air port. Zeus said he didn't want us going home and risk being late even though we have about a hour before take off. He said any cloths we needed were already packed and that our stylists already had closet full of new cloths ready for us. When we got to the air port reporters were already there waiting for us, along with a bunch of crazy fan girls. We sat down in a private room with a few reporters to have an interview.

"Percy are you happy to be finally leaving goode?" A reporter asked me and just about a hundred others pushed their mic's in my face.

"I'm not happy per-say, " I answered. "I'm excited for the tour but I'm really gonna miss my friends."

"What happened to that blonde?" A guy asked. "Annabeth daughter of Athena right?" My face went impassive. If Annabeth was here she probably would have told him off for calling her a blonde.

"She had something to do." I said.

"Something more important than this?" Another reporter asked. I clenched my fists together and looked at my dad from the corner of my eyes. He saw my panic look and nodded. He walked up.

"Well I'm afraid it's time for you to get going." He said taking over. "Please follow my assistant he will lead you out."

"Thanks." I said

"Any time." He left the room and I groaned into my hands.

"Wow." Nico said.

"What?" Thals and I asked.

"We're going back on tour."

"No shit sherlock." Thalia rolled her eyes. "What was your first clue?"

"No I mean it's just realization is finally kicking in."

"I know what you mean Nic." I said.

"Yeah I hate to admit this but I'm gonna miss seeing Leo's stupid face everyday at school." Thalia said.

"Aww I miss you too baby-cakes." Leo's voice rang in. We turned around and Grover, Juniper, Beck, Silena, Leo, Bianca, Jason, Piper, Katie, Clariesse, chris, and the Stolls came walking in.

"Hey!" We all yelled and got up to give them hugs

"Hey guys." Nico said.

"That was a awesome concert." Beck said.

"Thanks, We're a little rusty though." Thals said.

"Yeah I'm probably gonna be sore from that back flip latter." I said and they all laughed. "Seriously though what are you doing here?"

"We wouldn't miss sending you guys off." Silena said.

"Or the chance to possible sneak onto the plane." Conner said.

"Good luck with that Stoll." Nico said. "Security checks that plane before and after we board before even taking off."

"Wow even you came La' Rue?" I asked. "I'd figure you would be out partying."

"Oh trust me I plan to latter. I only came because they promised I could get candy." She said but gave a smile.

"Yeah even though she didn't make us promise for candy until we were right outside." Travis said and in following he got a hit in the head.

"I cant believe you all came." I said.

"And I cant believe Annie's missing this." Leo tried saying lowly but failed and we all heard. My face dropped a little.

"Nice going Valdez!" Piper punched him in the arm.

"Owe! I wasn't talking about Annabeth, annie, I meant...Annie , Annie. You know the little red head that sings; Animal cracker in my soup, monkey's and rabbits loop the loop."

"Thats Shirley temple dumbass." Clariesse said.

"Little orphan annie was the red head that sung it's a hard life." Katie said.

"Oh well...yeah I was taking about the red head then." He said and most of us face palmed. I just shook my head at his stupidity.

"Hey kids." Zeus said walking up with my dad and Hades. Every since we agreed to go on tour he has been in this cheery mood and quit frankly it's freaking me out.

"Wassup?" Nico asked him.

"We are going to take a different plane than you three because we have some more business to take care of." Hades said.

"So we will be leaving here and heading back to the office and your plane will be ready in ten minutes." My dad said.

"We advice you to say your final good byes to your friends now and that they leave now as well." Zeus said.

"You cant just tell them it's time for them to go." Thalia said.

"No sis it's ok we actually have to get going." Jason said glowering at Zeus.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, the showcase starts in a hour and we have to be there in ten minutes." Grover said.

"We just wanted to stop bye and say good bye with out the crazy fans around." Chris said. We all went around and shared hugs. When I got to Silena and Jason I pulled them aside.

"J I just want to thank you for helping Annabeth out."

"No problem cuz, we're family." He said patting me on the back.

"And Silena I just want to thank you for all your help. You've done a lot more than I care to admit. "

"No thanks needed Perce it's all in a days work. " She said. "Oh and before I forget Annabeth did send me with a message." She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "She wanted me to make sure you didn't read it until boarded the plane and you were already in the air. Promise?"

"Yea." I said. She gave me a hug then left with everyone else. A while after everyone left we sat back down and just waited. I held the note in my hand and I was just itching to open it.

"Flight 902, flight 902 ready to leave." A girls voice said over the intercom. I looked at my cousins.

"Well I guess thats us." I said.

"Yep!" Nico said. We stood and walked to the medal detectors . I emptied out my keys, phone, and my watch. Nico and Thals did the same. We were just getting ready to hand the lady at the door our tickets when A voice screamed my name. My first initial thought was oh great a crazy fan but then she screamed my name again and I recognized the voice. I turned around and saw the one and only RED running for us.

"Percy, Wait!" She screamed. She tried running right through the medal detectors but security stopped her.

"Don't worry Mr. Jackson we will have her taken care of." The guy said.

"Wait no I need to talk to him." She said desperately. "It's about Annabeth." That caught my attention. I turned to the guards.

"Wait let her in." I said. Nico, Thalia, and I stepped out of line so that everyone else could get on. Rachel walked up to us.

"What do you want Dare?" Thalia asked.

"What is it about Annabeth?" I asked.

"Actually it's not about Annabeth it's about Calypso." I groaned.

"Rachel I don't have time to worry about calypso. Really I couldn't give a rats ass about her." I turned but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait, you'll want to here this, because she's the reason your here now."

"No kidding." I said thinking about how if she hadn't fucked up things between Annabeth and I, I'd be with her right now.

"No i'm serious, all of this was planned. The incident at Sushi Rox, your jumping, Annabeth's mom, your big blow out party, the tour everything."

"Alright red head you have 1 minute to explain." Nico said. We listened as she quickly explained what had happened.

"Are you serious?" Thalia all but screamed.

"Yeah."

"And what was your part in this huh?" Nico asked Rachel angrily.

"I was with her at the start but I had no idea about you getting jumped till I came back from my art expo. And as soon as I found out I pulled away and told her she should back off."

"Well thanks for the info but it's a little late for it now." Thalia said.

"I'm sorry but she has something on my dad and if I fucked up her plans she'd fuck up my dads company. Her words exactly."

"So why are you telling us now?"

"Because, I realized just what i'd be responsible for." She said. "You guys shouldn't go."

"What do you think Perce?" Nico said. "Percy,,,,Percy?" But I wasn't listening. After Rachel explained all of Calypso's plan my mind started racing with thoughts. Many of which involved horrible and painful ways to kill Calypso. I was trying to sort my thoughts when i felt the note from Annabeth in my pocket. While Thalia and Nico went back and forward with Rachel I decided to read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Seaweed Brain, <em>

_I cant believe it's time for you to leave already. Seems like it was just the other day _  
><em>when you were annoying me in Adv. Greek Mythology. Anyways I was too busy dwelling on my pain that I cant imagine how much<br>more I've put you in. I've been trying to be strong for the past week but now since your not here to see me look a mess I can let it all.  
>And the truth is that I don't know how I'm going to make it without you by my side. Your like...your like the other half of me.<br>Without you I'm incomplete and I feel like a piece of me is missing. I didn't want to tell you exactly how I felt before because I knew you'd stay .  
>And even though I want, no need you with me , you need to follow your dream first. THen come back for me once you've rocked the White house.<em>

-Forever love from your, Wise girl

* * *

><p>"Percy!" Thalia said.<p>

"Yeah?" I asked snapping back to attention.

"What do you think of her story?" What do we do about it?"

"Final call for flight 902." THe voice said again and I saw the lady standing by the doors. She was getting ready to close them. I looked back at my cousins and their hopeful faces. Hopeful for what I don't know but I knew I had to go.

"I'm sorry guys." I said. I picked my jacket back up and walked away.

_**Well there was your christmas present guys I hope you like it more to come real soon I promise, but as for right now I have to get to cousins house.**_

_**Oh and for the person who said they were advertising my fanfic on Twittter, are you serious? I want to say thanks if you are and i'll cry if your really not because you would have just gotten my hopes up.**_

_**Anyways gotta go hit you guys up later hope you all have a merry christmas!**_


	56. Showcase part 1 and Right By My Side

_**Are you guys ready? Yes, No, Maybe so? Well who cares because the chapters you have all been waiting for begins Now! Welcome to the Showcase files!**_

**_ANNABETH_**_POV_

I stood backstage and finished getting ready. I promised, a.k.a I was forced, into letting Silena dress me for the Showcase. I couldn't believe it was already here.

"Alright I'm done." Silena said.

"Ooo let me see." Katie said walking over.

"Nice lina." Piper high fived her. "Annie you look hot!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Here." Silena said motioning for me to stand. I did and she pulled off the robe i on and turned me to face the full body mirror. I had on a black shirt that Silena, god bless that child, made herself. It was cut up in the back so that some of my back showed. It was sort of lowcut and the sleeves rested on my shoulders. On the front in silver there was a beautiful Owl. My jeans were dark blue with some rips here and there. I wore black Addidas because I absolutely refused to wear heels. I agreed to wear make up but only eye shadow, mascera and lip gloss.

"Okay Piper you're completely wrong, I don't look hot." I spun around to face them. They looked sort of worried that I didn't like my look and Silena looked slightly offended; as if I could ever bag on her work. I smirked lightly at them. "I look sexy!" They broke into a laughing fit and Silena rolled her eyes at me.

"For a second you almost died Chase." She told me.

"You don't have the muscle to take me."

"I don't know Annie." Katie said. "I've seen Silena at a 50% off Sale at Blooms and this Prada princess is no joke." Silena just nodded her head in agreement. The guys walked up all of them dressed in a purple shirt and black jeans.

"Wow whats this?" I asked.

"You guys startinga boy band?" Silena asked. Beck stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah babe it's called STAFF." He pointed to the big black letters on the back of his shirt.

"Worse name ever." Katie said playing with Travis's hair. We laughed and then there was a high pitched sound through the speakers. We all cringed away and covered our ears. I peeked out from behind the curtains. The place was packed to the fullest. Even the balcony seats high up were being used. I searched the croud and was able to spot a few people. My mom was sitting near the middle and I saw my dad, Susan, and the twins near the back. Sally and Paul sat front row. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. When Percy told her we were doing the showcase she promissed to be there fron row, right in the middle. She saw me then pointed me out to Paul. They both smiled brightly at me and gave me an encouraging thumbs up. I waved back to them.  
>I couldn't believe she still came...well actually I could. Sally's an awesome person. What I couldn't believe is that susan was here.<p>

When Mr. Brunner rolled on stage to talk to the audience I hid safely back behind the curtains.

"How's it looking out there?" Jason asked.

"Full house."

"Anyone for you?" Grover asked.

"Uhh...Sally, Paul, my mom, Dad, step mom, and little brother."

"Wait your step mom?" Piper asked quizzically.

"Yeah." I said. "I was shocked too. The twins must have really wanted to come and the she-demon probably guessed my mom would be here so she tagged along too." There was a loud roar of laughter from the croud due to one of mr. Brunner's jokes.

"Now the way that the showcase will go on is we will have the duets first then the solos." He said. "Solos are allowed band player, back up dancers, and one back up singer. Contestants will be judged on their perormance and performance only. They are allowed to sing songs that they have wrote theirselves or songs already made. Now without further delay lets start this years showcase. First up is Brent and Brandon." The audience clapped and the lights in the room went off leaving only the stage lights going.

Two senior guys dressed in hip hop cloths walked passed me. "Good luck guys." I said to them.

"Thanks!" They looked back and smiled at me before going on. We chilled out backstage and listened as the groups went on. They were all good but none of them had that... little extra ooomf. You could tell the audience knew it too by the way they clapped. After silena made Jason change from his staff shirt we were going over some of our moves.

"Great." I said. "Now the spin." He did. "Nice! We are goign to kill it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I think at that moment my eye actually started twitching. I spun around to look at Calypso and Luke. Calypso wore a red skin tight shirt that showed alot of clevage and some dark jeans with black boots. Luke had on some dark jeans a blakc shirt, gray vest, and a phadora type hat.

"Well, if it isn't the devil in nada and the knock off Justin timberlake."

"Pshhh...oh please." Luke said. He pulled and adjusted his vest. "Timperlakes the knock off of me." He gave me that douche smirk of his.

"Mmmm sure whatever." Jason said. "What do you guys even want shouldn't you be off making out in the closet or something."

"We just wanted to stop by before it was time for us to go on stage and we destroyed any chances you had at beating us." Calypso said.

"First off your not eving that good." I said.

"Hmm...maybe but the way I see it is with Percy you had a chance of at least tieing with us but with jr over here your doomed."

"Calypso what the hell is your problem? .What is the point in all of this? Percys gone, we're done, you won. Congratulations you broke us up, but that doesn't mean he'll ever get back with you. He'll never touch you willingly and you know it."

"This isn't about Percy anymore. Believe it or not i'm over him. He makes for good arm candy and for help with movie deals and everything but he's too.. much of an idiot." I squeezed my fists together to keep them from hitting her. "You on the other hand i have a score to settle with. I could just hope on my jet and go to Hawaii leaving you and your friends to your pathetic little lives, but i'd much rather beat you to tears at th eshowcase then leave. Maybe I'll even stop by the White house when Percy performes. How much you wanna bet the presidents gonna want us to sing a duet."

There was cheering from the audience as the last group exited. "Next welcome Calypso adn Luke." the cheers got louder adn Calypso smirked.

"That our cue."

"Make sure to take notes Sparky." Luke ruffled Jason's hair. I watched from the side of the stage as they performed their song.

* * *

><p>(Nicki-Rigth by my side<br>(_Calypso,_ **Luke**,**_Both)_**

_It all comes down to this__  
>I miss your morning kiss<br>I won't lie  
>I'm feelin' it<br>You don't know  
>I'm missing it<em>

_I'm so gone I'm must it_  
><em>It's too much to hold it in<em>  
><em>I can't say no more than this<em>  
><em>I just hope your heart hear me now<em>

I hate Calypso! _Oddly_ enough this is what was going through my mind as I watched her prance around on the stage.

_I let you know how I'm feeling_  
><em>You own my heart he just renting<em>  
><em>Don't turn away<em>  
><em>Pay attention<em>  
><em>I'm pourin' out my heart oh boy<em>

She knew I was watching too. She also knew I couldn't stand it. Every so often she would look aover at me and wink. There's something about Calypso that I just cant piece together. Even right now as she's dancing all up against Luke looking like a complete stripper, I feel like there is still something I'm missing.

_I-I, I'm not living life_  
><em>I'm not living right<em>  
><em>I'm not living if you're not by my side<em>  
><em>Oooh-ohhh<em>

_I-I, I'm not living life_  
><em>I'm not living right<em>  
><em>I'm not living if you're not by my side<em>  
><em>Oooh-ohhh<em>

**Lets meet at out favourite spot**  
><strong>You know the one, right around the block<strong>  
><strong>From a nice place, lets look to shop<strong>  
><strong>Can you get away?<strong>

**Care to sit down, lets talk it out**  
><strong>One on one, without a crowd<strong>  
><strong>I wanna hold your hand<strong>  
><strong>Making love again, I need to be near you<strong>

**Gotta let you know how I'm feeling**  
><strong>Own my heart, and she just renting<strong>  
><strong>I've been away, pay attention<strong>  
><strong>I'm pouring out my heart girl<strong>

Luke sung his part and the girls screamed for him. He stood at the edge of the stage pointing to the girls too.

"How is it that he's singign a love song with Calypso and yet he's pointing out to every girl in the room." Jason said.

"Luke's and idiot." Was all the words I had.

"Ha no agruments here." He laughed. Soon after his phone vibrated and he pulled it out. "Oh No Way!" He all but yelled.

"What? "I tried getting a look but he hid the phone from my veiw.

"Uh...nothing." He said. "I've got to go talk to silena about something." He walked away leaving my brain in curiosity. I decieded I'd figure out whatever it was latter and looked back to the stage. Big mistake!

_It aint your spit game, it's your swag game_  
><em>That got me walking 'round ready to wear your big chain<em>  
><em>I only argue wit' 'em when the Lakers on <em>  
><em>Other than that I'm getting my Marc Jacob's on<em>

_When my rhyme game so cold that he always seem to come back_  
><em>Cause he know that it'd be a wrap<em>  
><em>When I'm riding it from the back<em>

Calypso started rapping causing the croud to go crazy, and succeeding in pissing me off even more.

_Wait, oh, let me see your phone_  
><em>Cause all them bitches is ratchet<em>  
><em>And let me get in my truck<em>  
><em>Cause all them' bitches'll catch it<br>_

The only reason Calypso rapped was because she heard Percy and I were adding it to some of our songs.  
><em><br>Wait wait wait, damn there I go again_  
><em>I be trippin', I be flippin, I be so belligerent<em>  
><em>Man this shit that we be fighting over so irrelevant<em>  
><em>I don't even remember though I was probably hella bent<em>

Okay i'm done watching. I walked away just as they started dancing on eachother again. I walked over to silena and the others. When they saw me coming everyone walked away except for Beck, Silena, Jason, and Leo.

"Hey where are they going?" I asked.

"Uh...seats. they are goign oout so that they can watch you guys rock the stage." Silena said.

"Oh ok." I accepted the answer. We heard the croud cheering as Calypso and Luke walked off. They passed by us and smirked as if they already won.

"Good luck following that." She said to me.

"Oh trust me we'll kill it." I said.

"Then burry six feet under right along with what your pride." Jason finished.

"Here." Silena handed us our mics.

"Next we have Annabeth and Jason." Mr Brunner said and the croud clapped.

"WHOOOO! ANNIE!" I heard Travis' voice yell then I could of swore i even heard the slap of Katie hitting himin the head. I laughed a little then walked over center stage behind the curtains.

"You ready for this?" Jason asked me.

I fingered the neccklace from my dad and the Owl charm Percy bought me. "Born ready." I said and the music started.

**Gotcha didn't I. you were ready for her to go on but i'm evil and I'm also runnign out of time because I have a drive time to get to in an hour, but Cliffy for you guys. hahah I sowie, i'll add another chapter later though.**


	57. No Percy, No Chance, and No Air

_**Okay guys sorry for the cliffy i left you so I know there are a lot of grammer issues but just to put your wondering minds at ease i'm going to finish the whole story then go through each chapter fix all the problems and replace it with the good version. Sound complicated? Yes no well thats cool. So Here is the next chapter.**_

**_Annabeths pov_**

I stood behind the curtain and waited for the silence of the croud. Silena pointed at me and sent a thumbs up.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
><em>  
>I sang into the mic and immediately after the music started playing. The curtains raised and the croud clapped as I started walking out on stage.<p>

_If I should die before I wake_  
><em>It's 'cause you took my breath away<em>  
><em>Losing you is like living in a world with no air<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

I saw Sally and everyone who wasn't backstage in the front row. I sent them all a small wave. I knew now the second curtain was raising now to reveal Jason and the guys playing the instruments.

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**

That voice, It wasn't Jason's. I turned to look back expecting to find Beck and the other guys but instead I saw Grover on keyboard, Thals playing the guitar, and Nico on the drums. The both of them smiled at me.  
><strong><br>My heart won't move, it's incomplete**

I looked off to the side of the stage to see Jason standing there just smiling. As if there was doubt before there was no mistaking who's voice it was now, and i was so fucking confused on why.

**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

_But how do you expect me_

My head darted all around in each direction trying to find him, but i couldnt'. It was like some mean joke.

_to live alone with just me_  
><em>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>_  
>I looked back to the front row where my so called friends were sitting. I gave them a curiouspissed off look. Jason, Beck and Silena had went out there now joined the ranks of the smiling maniacs.

_It's so hard for me to breathe  
><em>  
><em><strong>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<strong>_

Suddenly there was a burst of cheers really loud from the croud. I turned to the direction it came from and saw Percy sitting in the back row. For a second i almost stopped singing.  
><em><strong><br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_  
><em><strong>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>**_  
>I spot light turned on him and he stood making his way to the stage. Some of the crazed fan girls reached out for him and he touched there hands quickly while continuing on.<br>_**  
>It's no air, no air<strong>_  
><strong><em>Got me out here in the water so deep<em>**

When he got to the front row where all our friends was he gave Jason a fist bump and gave Sally a quick hug.

_**Tell me how you gonna be without me**_  
><em><strong>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's no air, no air<strong>_

Now he was on stage and he was taking small steps to me and i was doing the same.

_**No air, air**_  
><em><strong>No air, air<strong>_  
><em><strong>No air, air<strong>_  
><em><strong>No air, air<strong>_

We were face to face now he held his hand out and cuffed my cheek in it. Warm, as always. It felt good, but I almost fell apart at just that. I turned away prepared to walk right off stage, but he ran up before I could an spun me around to face him.

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**  
><strong>Right off the ground to float to you<strong>  
><strong>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<strong>

He sang to me looking dead in my eyes**.**

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
><em>You took my breath, but I survived<em>  
><em>I don't know how, but I don't even care<em>

It was so painful having to let go of him i couldn't go through that again.

_**So how do you expect me**_  
><em><strong>to live alone with just me<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause my world revolves around you<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's so hard for me to breathe<strong>_

I pulled away to walk off but once again he blocked my path. From the audience i'm sure it looked like we were dancing.  
>"come on." He whispered while spinning me. "Show me how you feel."<br>I looked at him. _Fine. I'll show him._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
><em> _Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
><em> _It's how I feel whenever you ain't  
>there<em> _It's no air, no air_

**Got me out here in the water so deep  
><strong> **Tell me how you gonna be without me  
><strong> **If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**  
><strong>It's no air, no air<strong>

**_No air, air_**  
><strong><em>No air, air<em>**  
><strong><em>No air, air<em>**  
><strong><em>No air, air<em>**  
><strong><em>No more<em>**  
><strong><em>It's no air, no air<br>_**_  
><em>People in the croud started to sing some of the words as we danced around stage. The floor was perfect for it too. Because of how slick it was we were basically just sliding around making it look like were gliding in someway.

**_No air, air_**  
><strong><em>No air, air<em>**  
><strong><em>No air, air<em>**  
><strong><em>No air, air<em>**

I did quick twirl then...

_OHhhhhhhh_

I sang, almost screamed a note so high i honestly didn't think i could do. The audience seemed to like it though because they started cheering louder. Some even stood as the clapped in beat with the music.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<em>  
><em>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<em>  
><em>It's no air, no air<em>

The music got softer Nico and Thals stopped playing so it was just the keyboard.

**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
><strong>Tell me how you gonna be without me<strong>  
><strong>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<strong>  
><strong>It's no air, no air<strong>

Percy and I were only inches apart now.

**_No air, air_**  
><strong><em>No air, air<em>**  
><strong><em>No air, air<em>**  
><em>No air<em>

* * *

><p>The music stopped and the croud was roaring but i wasn't paying attention. I was otherwise destracted by a pair of seagreen eyes. We just stood there clutching our mics and staring at eachother.<p>

"Well," Mr. Brunner said stepping on stage. "That was eciting." He knocked me out of the daze and turned away and walked off stage. "We will take a few minutes then start the solos." I was walking backstage when just about everyone came walking to me.

"Annabeth wait." I heard Percy say. Thalia suddenly matiralized in front up me. I looked at her and she raised an eyebrow at me. Silena and the others walked up standing to the side slightly out of the way.

"What are you guys doing here?" I finally asked. Thalia pointed to Percy while Nico just shrugged.

"Ask the captain." He said. I turned to Percy.

"I could't do it." He said.

"Percy I told you i wasn't letting you-"

"Just listen for a sec okay." He said interupting me.

"Fine." He opened his mouth to start but looked up behind me and realized everyone was still just standing there.

"Uh...you wanna give us a minute guys." He said.

"A minute? Is that all it takes?" Leo asked perverted little joke. The guys all laughed while the girls just shook their heads. Thalia slapped him in the head.

"OW!" Leo said.

"And to think I almost gave up doing that everyday." Thalia said as they walked away from us. I shook my head and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Okay now back to you." I said.

"Long story short I couldn't get on that plane. For one I'd miss you..painfully miss you." He said. "I realized that I wouldn't just be missing you though. I'd be missing this whole crazy thing." He gestured around to everywhere. "Look over there." He pointed to our friends. They were all goofing around as usual. Katie, silena, Piper, and Thals were all chasing after the Stolls and Leo, while Jason, Nico, Beck, and Grover stood around laughing. I smiled at the sight.

"We've never had something like that. Sure we've hung out with some other famous people but we were never friends. Not like how all of us our. I'd miss all of the crazy stuff that goes on. The Stolls pulling pranks. Katie, Piper getting back at the, for it. Leo trying to set stuff on fire then Thals beating the crap out of him. I'd even miss Silena trying to dress me up like a Ken doll." We both laughed. I just couldn't picture Percy walking around in a sweater vest and khakis, on his way to play tennis.

"Alright I understand. I just didn't want to be the reason you stayed then it be something you latter regretted doing." I said.

"Oh don't get me wrong you were still a big reason I didn't go, but the others were small contriibuting factors." I laughed and he pulled me into a hug. Which of course I loved so much. That sea breeze scent he always smelles like.

"Aww Mommy adn Daddy made up." Travis said in a kid voice.

"YAY!" Everyone else went clapping their hands like little nine year olds.

"Yu guys look like idiots." Percy said.

"Oh we're the idiots when you had a first class all the way to the white house but you didn't take it." Conner said in a duh tone.

"Aww was Pewcy wercy gonna miss us." Travis said.

"Katie." He said and immediately the said girl hit her boyfriends head.

"OW! Katie-kat."

"What did I tell you about that name Stoll." She said back.

"No I'd miss that." Percy said causing us to laugh.

"Plus no way were we going to play right into our dad's and Calypso's hands." Nico said.

"Wait what?" Jason asked.

"Turns out everything that has happened was somehow all apart of Calypso's master plan, and she got our dear old dads in on it when it came down to a new tour." Nico said.

"That bitch!" Silena said. We all went silent as we stared at her. "What?" she asked. We just fell into a laughing fit.

"Well, well and the dumb on returns." Calypso says walking up flanked by Luke and two other guys dressed in similar cloths as him.

"If i'm so dumb why do you want me?" Percy asked.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Perce. You make for good arm candy but i just don't think you can keep up with all of this."

"Yeah no one can whenever your bowling ball." Thals said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means your use to being fingerd, having random people pass you around, and you've been banged down an ally." She smirked and everyone laughed and Oooed. Calypso's face turned red.

"You don't stand a chance against me, big brain." She said directed to me then turned and walked away.

**_And that is where i will leave it because my friend is over here so...yeah latter guys_**

**_REVIEW review review_**


	58. It Girl,It Boy,Theyre all Fuckin Perfect

_SO_**_ I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER AND FOR THAT I IS SORRY BUT HERE IS THE CHAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!_**

_**Percy pov  
><strong>_

We, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I were all sitting backstage on a set of couches. We were talking and watching the others performe on the tv backstage. Annabeth sat next to me, snuggled into my side, and her eyes glued to the screen. My arm was around her shoulder while the other laid across our laps so I could hold her hand too.

"She's good." Annabeth said with a bit of worry.

"Not better than you though." Thalia said.

"Yeah annie your a straight up bad ass." Nico added.

"Thanks nico." She said. "But call me annie again and you'll find yourself back to being mummyfied. This time we will find a coffin for you though."

"Hey." Nico said as we laughed. "We aren't suppose to talk about that remember."

"Man that really was some party." Thalia said. "Annabeth burned books. nico was naked and mummyfied. Percy drove a limo into the lake."

"And you made out with Leo in the closet." Annabeth said briskly.

"You have no prove." Thalia said.

"I think there was a room full of at least five people who would say otherwise." Thalia huffed while nico and annabeth high fived.

"Hello losers." Luke said walking up.

"Fuck off Luke!" Thalia growled.

"Love you too Thals." He said.

"Bite me."

"Oh babe you forget." He leaned in closer "I already did." He said with a arrogant jerk off smirk. She kicked him in the chest. It wasn't hard but it was hard enough to get him to back off some. Before she could do anything else annabeth was standing by her side holding her down, and I stood between them and Luke.

"The fuck do you want Castellan?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I'm just passing by on my way to the stage."

"Well how bout going somewhere else and leaing us alone." Nico said. Ethan and this sophmore Jacob came up behind him.

"Don't be a douche Percy unless you want to get beat infront of everyone here."

"Last time I checked Luke I beat your ass even while I was drunk. Plus we both know it would take you five guys."

"What?"

"I know it wa you Luk eso you can stop acting stupid."

"Man I don't know what your talking about." He turned to walk away but I kept going.

"I saw your truck through the garage window you dumb ass." I said and Luke turned around to face me. His face was impassive but his eyes told a different story. i could see the fear in them. "I know it was you, always have and as soon as i can prove it i'm coming for your ass." Luke swallowed hard. Jacob looked at us confused but Eathan had a look of panic. When i looked at him helooked down and i knew he was apart of it. Nico must have saw it because he added,

"And I'll be coming for Eathan's ass."

"Shit I ain't afraid of you Di' Angelo." You could here the quiver in his voice though. Nico shrugged.

"Maybe not. Maybe I'll just get Silena to drop kick your ass again." Eathan's eyes widened.

"You keep that prada wearing she-devil away from me." He said. There was cheering from the audience.

"Your up ass whole." Annabeth said. "Hope you fall off stage." Luke snapped out of his state of shock and recomposed himself. He put on a pair of shades, snapped his fingers and Eathan and Jacob did the same before following him to the stage. his performance went by in a big annoying blur. By the time he stepped off stage his obnoxious attitude had returned.

"You hear that Jackson." He said. "Whoa they love me. Lets see you do something liek that."

"I would Luke but I'm only here for annabeth. I'll teach a lesson another time."

"Sounds to me like your scared." Some of the people standing backstage were looking down curious of my reaction. usually i would have jumped at the bait but I was here for Annabeth and annabeth only.

"I would justhate to see you cry in front of all your friends Luke." I said back.

"Yeah right, your just bitch made Jackson." He said.

"Fine he'll sing." Annabeth said and Luke smirked.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah I be damned if I stand here and let Luke of all people call you bitch made. Go show him how its done."

"Alright you got to help though."

"How?"

"Hey G-man." I called over to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Annabeth's gonna take keyboard on this one."

"Well play away Ms. chase." Grover said causing her to laugh.

"I'll tell Chiron." Thalia said. She walked onto to stage and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and she came back to us.

"Well, well it seems that you guys are in for a special treat." He said into the mic. "while we wait for the rest of our performers to get ready we're getting a little duet action from our two favorite singers." He motioned for us and we walked onto the stage. The croud went nutz when they saw us. We gave small waves.

"Alright guys how you doin?" Percy said into the mic and there were cheers. "I bet you guys thought i was gone."

"Yeah what happened couldn't leave your little nerd." A random guy yelled and i was sure he was one of Lukes goons. Some people laughed but I just smiled.

"As a matter of fact I did." There were a few awws. "So...if you guys don't mind i'm going to get her to help me out in giving you guyd s little entertainment."

"YEAH ANNIE!" We heard Leo, Travis, Conner, Beck, and Jason yell from the front row. Annabeth smiled and gave them a quick wave.

* * *

><p>(IT girl remix)<br>(_ANNABETH_, **PERCY, Both)**

Nico took back-up acustic guitar, while Thals got on drums, Annabeth jumped on the keyboard and i took lead guitar.

Nico played a small melody and I went on with a whistel to the beat and Annabeth started playing a little while after.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

Annabeth sang into the mic

_Just tryna find ya__  
>I've been like a maniac insomniac,<em>  
><em>5 steps behind ya<em>

I brought my fingers to the sides of my head and turned them in circles for the sign crazy. She smiled and rolled her eyes.  
><em><br>Tell them other boys, they can hit the exit_

**Check please... **  
><em><br>_I sang randomly into the headseat and Thalia started playing the drums. I was walking around Annabeth as I played and she followed me with her eyes.  
><em><br>Cause I finally found the boy of... my dreams_  
><em>Much more than a Grammy award,<em>  
><em>That's how much you mean to me<em>

I jumped in and sang the chorus

**You could be my it girl**  
><strong>Baby you're the shit girl<strong>  
><strong>Lovin' you could be a crime<strong>  
><strong>Crazy how we fit girl,<strong>

**This is it girl**  
><strong>Give me 25 to life<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna rock all night long,<strong>  
><strong>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<br>**  
>I pointed a single finger at her<strong><br>**  
><strong>You could be my it girl<strong>  
><strong>You're my biggest hit girl<strong>

She joined me and together we sang as I stood next to her.

_**Let me play it loud**_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud like...<strong>_

_**Oh oh oh oh [x2]**_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud like...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud<strong>_

**You can't help but turn them heads**  
><strong>Knockin' them dead<strong>**  
>Dropping like flies around you<strong>  
><strong>If I get your body close not letting go<strong>

I did a spin and a few small dance steps

**Hoping you're about to**  
><strong>Tell them other guys they can lose your number<strong>  
><strong><br>**_You're done!_

Annabeth said this time pointing a finger to the side of the stage where a scowling Luke stood.  
><strong><br>They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!**  
><strong>Like a TV show playing reruns<strong>  
><strong><br>Every chance I get,**  
><strong>I'm a turn you on<strong>

_You could be my it boy_

Annabeth jumped in on me like I had did her. She waved her hand and Grover came over to take her spot on keyboard. She pulled off the mic from the stand on the keyboard and walked slowly over to me.

_Baby you're the shit boy_  
><em>Lovin' you could be a crime<em>  
><em>Crazy how we fit boy<em>

I played the guitar as Annabeth circled around me singing. She had her hand on my shoulder and I kind of shivered at the touch.

_This is it boy_  
><em>Give me 25 to life<em>  
><em>I just wanna rock all-night-long<em>  
><em>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<em>  
><em>You could be my it boy<em>  
>You're my biggest hit boy<p>

Annabeth smiled flirtatiously at me and motioned with a finger for me to come here as she walked away. I shook my head at her then waved my hand. Juniper walked out and took over my guitar for me as I chased after Annabeth we still sang.

_Let me play it loud_  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>

_**Oh oh oh oh [x2]**_  
><em><strong>Let me play it looud<strong>_  
><strong><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>**

I was chasing Annabeth. She stood behind Thals who just shook her head at us.**_  
><em>**  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud<strong>_

_Can't seem to stop you from... running, running_  
><em>Through my, through my mind, mind<br>_  
>she walked slowly away from Thalia after high fiving and was making her way to Junpier.<p>

**Just keep it coming, coming**  
><strong>Til' I make you mine, mine<strong>

I walked passed Nico who fist bumped me and Grover who gave me a head nodd.

_You've got that something, something_  
><em>I wanna be with boy<em>

she took a step closer_._

**You're my greatest hit girl**

I took a step closer

_Just say this is it boy..._

she stepped forward again.

_**Hey baby...**_

I took another step so now we were face to face. We touched hands like people on differnt ends of a glass window.

**Don't you know you're my it girl**_/boy_

_You could be my it boy_  
><em>Baby you're the shit boy<br>Lovin' you could be a crime_  
><em>Crazy how we fit boy<em>

I grabbed her hand and spun her around in a circle. I was beggining to like doing this.

**This is it girl,**  
><strong>Give me 25 to life<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna rock all night long<strong>

She was leaning into my side and I was looking down to her as I sang.  
><strong><br>And put you in the middle of my spotlight**  
><strong>You could be my it girl<strong>  
><strong>You're my biggest hit girl<br>**  
>She smiled slyly at me then pulled away ready to run but i caught her in my arms and picked her up and spun around. I could hear the croud start whisteling the tune I did earlier<p>

_Let me play it loud_  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud<em>

**Let me play it loud like...**  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh <em>[x2]<em>**  
><strong>Let me play it loud<br>**  
>I put her down and we were holding hands as we sung and walked up stage.<p>

**_Let me hear you singing like..._**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<em>**  
><strong><em>Everybody in the crowd<em>**  
><strong><em>Let me hear you singing like<em>**  
><strong><em>This is it girl_**_boy_

* * *

><p>The croud clapped for us and I leaned closer giving annabeth a quick kiss. The croud only got a lot more frantic after that. So Anyways after we finished since we were already on stage Annabeth went a ahead and sung her solo. We thanked grover and Juniper as they left the stage. I took over on the keyboard and Nico took the drums from Thalia so she could play guitar and sing back up for Annabeth.<p>

**Annabeth pov**

(Fucking perfect)

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

I looked at Percy as he played the keyboard._  
><em>  
><em>Dug my way out, blood and fire<em>  
><em>Bad decisions, that's alright<em>  
><em>Welcome to my silly life<em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

No Nico and Thals joined in with the guitar and drums.

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_  
><em>It didn't slow me down.<em>  
><em>Mistaken, always second guessing<em>  
><em>Underestimated, look I'm still around<br>_  
>This song was inspired because of Calypso, and I hope she was listening. Thalia started singing with me.<p>

**_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_**  
><strong><em>Like you're less than fucking perfect<em>**  
><strong><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>**  
><strong><em><span>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<span>_**

I took the mic out of the stand and walked around.

_You're so mean when you talk_  
><em>About yourself. You were wrong.<em>  
><em>Change the voices in your head<em>  
><em>Make them like you instead.<em>

_So complicated,_  
><em>Look happy, You'll make it!<em>  
><em>Filled with so much hatred<em>  
><em>Such a tired game<em>

I walked over to Thalia and she grinned at me._  
><em>  
><em>It's enough, I've done all I could think of<em>  
><em>Chased down all my demons<em>  
><em>I've seen you do the same<em>  
><em>(Ohh ohhhhhhh)<em>

**_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_**  
><strong><em>Like you're less than fucking perfect<em>**  
><strong><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>**  
><strong><em>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<em>**

I looked over at Percy and he looked at me questionable I just winked at him before starting to rap.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<em>  
><em>So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard<em>  
><em>And it's a waste of my time.<em>  
><em><br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_  
><em>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>_  
>I twirled some of my hair in my hands<p>

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_  
><em>Why do we do that, why do I do that<span> (why do I do that)?<span>_

_(Yeah!)_  
><em>I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty<em>

**_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_**  
><strong><em>Like you're less than fucking perfect<em>**  
><strong><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>**  
><strong><em>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<em>**  
><strong><em>(You're perfect, you're perfect)<em>**  
><em><br>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than fucking perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.<em>

* * *

><p>I finished singing and was given a standing ovation. i could feel the heat rushing to my face from the cheers I got.<p>

"OH MY GOD!" I said jumping into Percy's out stretched arms.

"That was amazing." Thalia said walking up.

"Well you helped me with it."

"I know i'm a miracle worker." she said and we laughed as weall headed back to the couches to watch the rest of the performances. Everyone who went died good unfortunately this included Calypso. when everyon ehad went chiron had us all gather together on stage.

"Would you look at all these talented kids." He said. "Now as you all know the way this goes we have our duet winners choosen already but the solos require a second round. Three finalist will sing one more song then we will determine our winner and announce our duet winners as well. No the finalists are Calypso. Clapps and cheers. She stepped up giving me her bitchy smirk. "Britanny." The brown haired girl stepped up shocked. My heart was pounding now. What If i didn't make it? I didn't really care about winning just didnt want to hear calypso bitch about how i lost. Britanny could win for all i cared as long as it wasn't Calypso.

"And Annabeth."_ Oh thank god_. I let out a breath.

"Yes!" Percy punched the air. He nudged me to step forward and I did. On second though winning doesn't sound so bad. Everyone clapped for us and we left the stage.

"Nice work annie girl." nico said.

"Thanks. There's no way i could have done this without you guys."

"No shit we;re like gods." He said back earning him a punch in the arm.

"Well congrats big brain." Calypso said walking up.

"Yeah you too calypso."

"Just so we're clear you might have made it to the finals but thats as far as you go. Get prepared for the ultimate fail that will be your demise." She said.

"Wow Calypso those were some big girl words." Thalia said. "Has someone started reading 3rd grade level books?" Calypso just stalked away with us laughing in her wake.

**_AND FINALLY IM DONE. DAMN I HAD SO MANY COMPLICATIONS WRITING THIS CHAPTER YOU WONT BELIEVE IT. ANYWAYS I ACTUALLY DID SPEND A BIT OF TIME ON THIS SO ID LOVE TO GET A BUNCH OF REVIEWS. AND SEEING AS HOW ITS STARTING TO GET INTENSE IM GOING TO NEED AT LEAST 20 BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE._**

**_IS IT DEMANDING? i DONT KNOW LETS FIND OUT. IF ITS NOT 20 BY TH END OF WEEK IDK WHEN ILL UPDATE BECAUSE I WONT HAVE MY LAPTOP STARTING FRIDAY TILLL NEXT FRIDAY. WELL I AM HUNGRY SO LATTER. FONT FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	59. Craziness,Confused,Stealing,BANG!

_**ooooooo another chapter for you guys. your so lucky! lol sorry if it gets confusing but you guys are smart.**_

Annabeth's **pov**

The final round started and Calypso went first.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Take me or leave me)<br>_**

_Every single day_  
><em>I walk down the street<em>  
><em>I hear people say "Baby's so sweet"<em>

_Ever since puberty_  
><em>Everybody stares at me<em>  
><em>Boys, girls I can't help it baby<em>

_So be kind_  
><em>And don't lose your mind<em>  
><em>Just remember That I'm your baby<em>

_Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>  
><em>Take me baby or leave me<em>

_Take me baby or leave me_

As I watched her sing I couldn't help but feel like there was something I was missing. She stood at the edge of the stage toughing hands with anyone who held their hand out to her.

"Oh please." I said rolling my eyes.

"My thoughts exactly." Thalia said standing beside me. "Looks like someone else agrees too."

"What?" She pointed out to the audience in the direction that Calypso was singing in. A tan girl with freckles, choppy brown hair, and big brown eyes stood there scowling. She had her arms crossed and she just stood there staring at calypso in annoyance and...anger maybe?

_So be mine_  
><em>And don't waste my time Cryin',<em>  
><em>Oh Honeybear Are you still my, my, my baby?<em>

"Just another person who calypso has managed to piss off." I said and Thals nodded in agreement.

"Hey just another person to join the ranks of us." she smiled.

_Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>  
><em>Take me baby or leave me<em>

She held on the mic stand and dipped it.

_No way, can I be what I'm not_  
><em>But hey, don't you want your girl hot?<em>

She winked out into the croud and they were going crazy. God can she be anymore annoying.

_Don't fight it, don't lose your head_  
><em>'Cause every night, who's in your bed?<em>

_Who,_  
><em>who's in your bed?<em>  
><em>Kiss, pookie<em>

The girl finally got sick of Calypso so she pushed her way though the croud and left. _Yep I feel you!  
><em>As Calypso was finishing up her song my stomach started to growl much to my dismay. "Yeah i feel you too." I said lowly.

"Hungry?" Percy asked with an amused face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah just a lil."

"Well there is a snack bar out in the hall." Nico said.

"And this is the first time you are mentioning this because...?" I said. He shrugged.

"I likek to see struggle before I show any kindness." I stared at him.

"Thalia." She wacked him quickly and swiftly on the head.

"OW!" He yelled. I smiled sweetly before walking away to the hall. Percy was laughing at Nico while he clutched his head and glared at Thalia.

We went to the snackbar out in the hall. We all got hotdogs and sprite...well all of us except for Percy.

"Percy just get the sprite." Thalia growled in annoyance.

"But I want it to be blue." He whined.

"Then get the ne Electric Mountain dew."

"But I don't like mountain dew."

"UGH!" She groaned causing Nico and me to laugh at the whole situation.

"ANNABETH!" A panic voice yelled my name. Thalia stopped trying to strangle Percy and we all looked to see the Stolls running up. When they reached us they stopped and were breathing hard.

"Annabeth." Travis repeated my name breathlessly.

"Auditorium." Conner said in the same way.

"NOW!" They said together.

"What?" I asked because I was about to laugh at their red faces.

"GO!" They yelled causing me to jump in suprise. Travis reached forward and took mine and Nico's drinks. He gave one to conner and they drowned their faces in it."

"Hey." Nico cried.

"We have ran all around this school looking for you guys So. Back. Off." Conner said. Nico and I held our hands up in defeat.

"Well then." I said. "Come on guys lets go." I said to the others.

"And hurry." Travis said after us while munching on ice. When we got to the backstage doors Piper and Katie were standing there talking rapidly to eachother.

"Yo wassup." I said. Their heads snapped to me instantly.

"Annabeth!" They said in unison.

"Katie, Piper!" I said back.

"Where have you been?" Katie asked I opened my mouth to answer but Piper cut me off.

"Never mind that just get in here." She pushed open the doors and dragged me in. I stummbled and almost fell. Silena saw me and walked up.

"Annabeth thank god." She said.

"What is going on?" I asked. "Why is everyone flipping out?"

"Check it out for yourself." She pointed onto the the stage. I walked over to the side and I could see Britanny on stage singing.

_Friday night, she wore his jersey to the game_  
><em>In the front row, screaming out his name<em>  
><em>As he turns to her and smiles<em>

"Whoa." Nico said. Percy, Thalia, and him walked up. "Oh Britanny, Britanny."

_Everywhere I look, people holding hands  
>When am I gonna get my chance at love?<em>  
><em>My chance at love<em>

"She's good." Thalia said

_Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting  
>Try to pretend but it's not working<em>  
><em>I just wanna be where they are<em>

"She's-"

"Singing my song." I cut Percy off.

"What?" They all said at once.

"Thats why i sent the stolls after you." Silena said.

"As soon as the beat drop I couldn't believe it. " Piper said.

"I can't believe this how did it happen? The only one's who knew I was doing this song was us four." I motioned between Piper, Silena, Katie, and I.

"She must have stolen the set list." Katie said. Angrily I turned back to the stage.

_I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet_  
><em>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe<em>  
><em>I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true<em>  
><em>Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<em>

She sang on stage and everyone was just eating it right up. I was so pissed I wanted to run on stage and push her off it.

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful_  
><em>Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful<em>  
><em>Beautiful, call me beautiful<em>  
><em>Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful<br>_  
>She finished and they all clapped and cheered. After giving some waves and a small bow she exited the stage. she went over to talk to Rachel and they were talking excitedly.<em> Be calm Annabeth.<em>I told myself but I could totally feel my eye twitching form anger. Percy must have noticed because he started walking to me.

"Annabeth dont." _Too late! _Before I could stop myself I had Britanny pinned to the wall like Percy had Luke that one day in the hall.

"What is your problem?" I asked her.

"Me? You're the one who has me thrown up against the wall." She said back.

"You stole my song!"

"What? I didn't." I pressed against her harder and she made a small squeeking sound.

"Wise girl stop!" Percy said pulling me back. I let go and she slid to the ground and Rachel knelt next to her.

"How'd you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" she asked rubbing at her neck.

"Get the set list." Thalia said.

"I didn't do it." She yelled back.

"Annabeth she's telling the truth." Rachel said.

"Oh what so she just so happened to have written the same song as me. Bull shit."

"Listen," she said. "I swear I didn't steal it. I didn't know."

"How could you not know?" Thalia asked.

"She just came up to me after the finals were announced. I was in a panic because I didn't think I would make it to the finals, so i didn't prepare another song."

"So you take Annabeth's?"

"No. She came up to me and said she had a song I could use, so I took it no questions asked. She even offered to go first so I could have a little practice time."

"Who's she?" Nico asked but we all knew.

"Calypso." Thalia, Rachel, and I all sneered.

"I heard my name." She said walking up and smiling innocently.

"You bitch!" I lunged at her btu Percy caught me in his arms. He held me back while I wiggled and fought to get free.

"Whoa girl, down." Calypso said.

"Calypso did you give Britanny Annabeth's song?"

"If you're talking about that god awful thing she just sang then...yeah i did." I fought back even more but Percy tightened his grip on me. Britanny turned to me shaking her head in destress.

"Annabeth I swear I had no idea. I never would have done it if I knew it was your's. Honestly your kind of scary."

"Yeah she's scary looking."

"Oh you'll see just how scary i can be."

"Ooo I'm shaking in my boots."

"Calypso!" Someone yelled. We turned around to see the same girl from the croud, still scowling. "We need to talk now." Calypso's smug face broke for a second, but into what emotion I don't know.

"Later losers I have important people things to do." She walked away father back with the girl stomping away.

"Do you think I could make her neck snapping look like an accident?" Thalia said.

"If yoou do it at just the right angle you could say she just hit the corner of a table." I said.

"No." Percy said. "No tables and no necks."

"She stole my song Percy how am I supposed to get on stage?" I said.

"But you cant go around snapping her neck." He said stepping closer. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Do you remember the first time we sang together?" I nodded. "We had only a few lines but you finished a song. You can do that again."

"Your tellin gme to go on stage with no lyrics and just sing?"

"Sing!" He comfirmed.

"Annabeth 5 seconds." A stage hand yelled to me.

"I can't do this I need more time." I growled. Nico jumped up from his chair.

"Shit!" He said ripping off his jacket. He picked up his drum sticks and tossed them to Beck, then grabbed his electric guitar and gave it to Jason. "Beck, J, you guys come with me." The boys looked at eachother then shrugged in agreement.

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked.

"Buying you time." He said then they proceeded to head to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>(Big big bang)<strong>  
><em>(Nico<em>, **Jason and Beck**)

"Hey guys." Nico said into the mic and people clapped.

"Whooo Nico!" Some girl screamed.

"So there were...complications with my friends set list so we are goin to do one song really quick to give her time to get ready. Is that okay?" They clapped so he nodded. He went over and whispered something into Beck and Jason's ears. They understood and started playing a melody that sounded almost rock.

_**(Oh, babe**_)

_I don't wanna lie,_  
><em>I'm gonna take what you're giving<em>  
><em>'Cause I know you're willing,<em>

He pulled the mic out the stand and got down close the croud.

_To take me all the way...you got me right here_  
><em>Combustible. And I can't wait to finally explode<em>

_The big big bang, the reason I'm alive,_  
><em>When all the stars collide, in this universe inside.<em>  
><strong>The big big bang [x3]<br>**  
>The girls were going crazy. screaming his name reaching out to tough his hands. I have never seen them go that wild for nico before.<p>

_Some people like to talk. But I'm into doing,_  
><em>What I feel like doing, when I'm inspired.<em>  
><em>So, if we take a walk down, the beach tonight,<em>  
><em>I bet that we could light up the sky.<em>

"I'm confused when did Nico start writing songs I thought you did all of that." I said to Percy. He shrugged.

"Beats me but damn the boy is good." Percy had a huge grin on his face.  
><strong><br>The big big bang, the reason I'm alive,  
>When all the stars collide, in this universe inside.<strong>  
><strong>The big big bang <em>[x3]<em>**

"Dude death breath is killing it." Thalia said.

"Looks like you to odd man out now Thals." Piper joked.

"Oh-no, no. I am officially steppin gmy writing game up." She said shaking her head.

_Take it from me, I don't wanna be, mummified_

He looked over at uson the side of the stage and winked at the inside joke. Everyone was so wrapped up in Nico's song. I was too but the realization of me still being songless brought me out.

"Hey I'l be back." I told Percy before walking away. I don't know where I was going I just knew i had to go somewhere. As I was walking I went deeper and deeper backstage. I tried thinking about a song but all i could thin k about was Calypso. God she was irritating and for some reason her performance kept playing over ans over in my head. I mean that song I know it but I just cant say which one it is exactly. And what about that girl? She was so very obviously pissed but what about and how did they know eachother.

Ahh my brain hurts so much. I even hear Calypso's annoying ass voice in my head. I rubbed my temples then paused for a second.  
>Wait...that is her voice. It was coming from around the corner.<p>

"I don't understand." It was Calypso's voice. She sounded angry but it was soft too.

"Well that makes two of us." A second voice said and I think it was the girl from earlier. The bass from nico's song was getting louder so I could only hear just about everyother word.

"You...ready...song." The girl said.

"Sorry...like...thoughtful...you."

"Don't...choice...don't know...home." I heard footsteps then Calypso yelled out.

"Jessie." The footsteps stopped but a cheer sounded form up front. Crap the song was over. I turned on my heels and rushed over to everyone else. When I got back everyone was hugging and playing around with Nico.

"Hey." Percy said running over. "Are you ready?"

"Could you stop time if I said No?"

"Ah...no."

"Well than no."

"We have to figure something out." He said.

"I know, i know." I groaned. I heard angry shouts and saw that girl Jessie stomping away. Calypso ran up and grabbed her by the arm to stop her an djust like that it clicked. It was liek my mind was playing a slideshow. The song, Calypso, Jessie, and the attitude. Oh my god the song. I remember it now. How could i have been so blind. Jessie ripped away from Calypso's grasp and stalked away. Calypso huffed in frustration then saw me looking. She walked passed me and growled into my ear.

"I hope you choke on stage." She said walking by. I just stood there still overcoming my shock.

"Hey you okay?" Thals asked walking over.

"Yeah it's just...I realized something."

"What is it." I turned to her.

"I can win this." She grinned.

"Well then lets do it." She said grabbing riptide and tossing it to Percy. She got on keyboard and nico went to the drums.

"So whats the game plan again?" He asked.

"Uh...wing it?" I said.

"Works for me." He shrugged.

"Just follow my lead."

"Anytime." Percy grinned at me cheekily.

**wow that was a long one, okay so the songs I used just so there is no confusion  
>Take me or leave me<br>The big big bang  
>Bea-utiful.<strong>

**that song Bea-utiful I llove it its by a girl that does ongs on youtube look her up I swear she is amazing.**  
><strong>And if your confused on Calypso's ecret look up take me or leave me. Listen to the ful song or else you wont get it.<strong>

**So...lets say another 20...idk i just did a pretty awsome chapter for you guys...**

**the question is how much do you love this story**?


	60. Fearless-ness

**_HERE IS THE WELL AWAITED CHAPTER YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ANNABETH DOES HER _SONG.**

(Fearless, Olivia holt)

I started off singing in acapella because...well i was just making it up as I went. I, thought about everything that happened since Calypso came to Goode. Her Flirting with Percy, pissing me off, screwing Luke while he was with Thalia, sabotaging just about everything we planned. I channeled all of those memories into this one song...that I am writing right now on stage._ God help me! _I clutched the mic hard and started off singign slow.

**_You used to make my heart pound, just the thought of you_**  
><strong><em>You used to be a cold wind, always blowing through<em>**  
><strong><em>But I won't take it anymore, that's not what I came here for<em>**

Percy started strumming softly on the guitar and Thals started playing a bit on the keyboard. I looked at Percy standing next to me and he nodded his head encouragingly.

**_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead_**  
><strong><em>Got you running scared, I'm fearless<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you come around, I'm fearless, Fearless<em>**

They played some more and then all of a sudden it was like the beat dropped. Nico started banging on the drums then Percy and Thals picked up a more up beat pace to match.

**_Whoa, whoa_**  
><em><strong>I've got the upper hand now, and you're losing ground<strong> _

I walked forward down stage as the croud started to cheer a bit now.

**_You never had to fight back, never lost a round_**

I could see calypso standing somewhere near my friends staring at me. I looked directly at her and pointed at her. I wanted her to know who this song was for.

**_You see the gloves are coming off, tell me when you've had enough_**  
><strong><em>Yeah<em>**

I did a fist pump then truned away from her and walked to the other side of the stage

**_Ready for a showdown, and we're face to face_**  
><strong><em>I think I'll rearrange it, put you in your place<br>__You don't get the best of me, check it, you're afraid of me_**

I waved to everyone sitting in middle. My mom, my friends, Sally, and Paul.  
>Suddenly Silena, Piper and Katie came running on stage dancing. I just sort of followed their lead and danced along.<p>

**_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_**

Calypso did win. I'll admit that, even if it was for only a just a little bit. But I wasn't going to quit. Even when Percy was still leaving I wasn't backing down.

**_Got you running scared, I'm fearless_**  
><strong><em>I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down<em>**

I was so done with running. From my mom, from my fears, and I was damn sure done running from Calypso.  
><em><br>**Don't you come around, I'm fearless, I'm fearless, I'm fearless**_

**_You used to make my heart pound, just the thought of you  
><em>**  
>Everyone knew Calypso just instantly pisses me off by walking in the room but what they didn't know was I use to be scared. I thought she was so much better than me and that Percy would go back to her.<p>

**_But now you're in the background, whatcha gonna do?_**

But now...i think i'm more afraid of a new born puppy than Calypso!

**_Sound off if you hear this, we're feeling fearless, we're feeling fearless_**

Silena, Katie, Piper started dancing while I just jumped in the air doing some fist pumps and stuff. I had the whole, and I do mean the whole auditorium jumping up and down cheering and screaming. I almost fainted right then and there.

**_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_**  
><strong><em>Got you running scared, I'm fearless<em>**

I realized now that Calypso wasn't so confident as she made herself out to seem. Because if she truely believed she was better than me she wouldn't have had to sabotage my song. Thiis made me smile only more.

**_I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down_**  
><strong><em>Don't you come around, I'm fearless<em>**

**_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_**  
><strong><em>Got you running scared, I'm fearless<em>**

Silena, Katie, and Piper were slowly fading away off the stage, While I continued to sing and dance.

**_I'm callin' you out, I'm taking you down_**  
><strong><em>Don't you come around, I'm fearless<em>**

I stopped singing but the music kept going. I did a few moves and some turns. The music stopped after I did a back flip and ended standing with my back to the audience. I did a quick look over my shoulder as the last cord sounded and a spotlight hit me.

* * *

><p>The croud was going way too wild and I was breathing heavily. OMG did I seriously just do a back flip? Chiron came on stage and tried getting them quiet but the lowest it would go was to a small murmer that still sounded like a stereo on high. I ran over to Percy who scopped me up in a hug.<p>

"That was...was...DAMN!" He said unable to pick the right words.

"I think your looking for awesome." Nico said.

"Amazing." Thalia said.

"How about Kick ass!" Silena slmost yelled and we laughed.

"Deffinitly kick ass!" I said nodding.

"Look Chiron is announcing the winners." Nico said. We all got quiet and gathered to hear the results.

"First the duets." He said. "Can we get Jake and Mason, Calypso and Luke, and Annabeth and Percy to step up." The nine of us stepped forward standing with our partners. "Now the winners were Percy and Annabeth."

_YES! _People started to cheer but chiron interupted them. "But, someone did bring it to my attention that since mr Jackson was not the partner Annabeth had listed on our roaster i...have no choice but to take them out of the running. Which makes Luke and Calypso the duet winners.

"What?" Thals said. Some of the croud cheered and some booed Actually almost everyone booed. I looked over to Luke and Calypso hugging before accepting their trophies from chiron. Calypso looked at me and gave her bitchy smirk.

I just smirked back and mouthed 'I know' Her eyes widened and she stopped smirking. Her gaze turned into a panic look, this brought a smile to my face. I even clapped for her and Luke.

"I can take her out from here." Thals said. "Just give me a bow and arrow and count it as done."

"Don't have a bow." Nico said. "How's a rubberband and and two pennies?"

"That will due too."

"It's cool Thals It doesn't matter." Percy said.

"Yeah you heard him we won by talent, they won on a tecnicality." I told her.

"But..." she looked dejectedly to the rubberband and pennies in her hand. "I was gonna shoot her in the butt."

"I know Thals, I know." Nico said patting her shoulder. I rolled my eyes at my god sister's childishness but smiled at how devoted she was to us. Percy was right, the bond we all made doesn't happen often. And if they had gone to tour I would missed my sister and having Nico along as another annoying little brother that always never wanted. After the croud settled back down chiron continued.

"Now as for the results to the solos. Annabeth, Calypso, Jessica." We all stepped forward. "Your 2013 showcase winner," He looked over at Nico. "Uh...Nico if you would..."

"Huh...Oh." Nico pulled out the drum sticks from his back pocket. He did a drum roll on the wall next to him. Chiron opened the envelope painfuly slow. As he brought the mic back to his mouth it was like time suddenly slowed and I was aware of evrything around me. The waiting croud, ticking of the clock, Calypso's hard stare, and lets not forget Percy's ocean scent.

Chiron opened his mouth and smiled-then BANG, Time went right again. Sound became louder as the cheers echoed through the auditorium.

"YES!" Percy said next to me doing a quick fist pump. It took me a while to realize I'd won. My name was the one that had echoed through out the auditorium. My name that sent the auditorium into a cheering freenzy. A big grin broke out onto my face as I jumped onto Percy's waiting arms.

"I won, I won!" I said.

"You won," He nodded while smiling goofily. I gave him a quick kiss before jumping out his arms. Chiron came over and presented me the trophy. It was gold colored nice, and tall with a mic at the top. He gave me a hug.

"I knew you'd win." He whispered and pulled away. Everyone took one last bow before heading back stage. Once we got there I was instantly attacked by everyone cheering and giving me congratulations. Our friends along with Sally and Paul came back stage to see us too.

"HI Annabeth dear you did wonderful." she said hugging me.

"Thanks for coming Sally, you to Mr, Blofis."

"Anytime." He smiled. Everyone had there turn in hugging me except for Clariesse. She just grunted but i took that as her seal of approval, because after she grunted she playfull punched my arm.

"So Annaebth Chase," Leo said holding a mic to me. It was still on and I knew everyone was either looking at us or at least listening for those who weren't backstage. "You just won the 2012 Goode High school Talent showcase, what are you going to do now."

"Uh..." I stared at the mic because I had no idea what to say. Luckily Nico snatched the mic from Leo's hand and said,

"Party at my house!" And again everyone went nuts. Leo snatched the mic back.

"I guess I'm going to a party." I said with a shrug. It took a while but people started to clear out after the announcement of the party. PErcy waited by the door for me to get the rest of my bag. When I got to him I stopped and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You did it." He said.

"I couldn't have with out you." He placed his hands on my waist.

"No." He shook his head. "You did good all on your own."

"Still-" He interrupted me with a kiss. A long, and sweet kiss.

"_Ahem." _Came from the side of us. "Think yyou can remove your lips from my daughter's long enough for me to congratulate her." Percy all but jumped away from me. He was blushing like crazy and I'm sure I was no different. He rubbed the back of his neck and spurterd out words.

"I-uh...we were just..."

"Perseus." My mother said."

"Yes...yes ma'am." He said.

"That was a good performance."

"Uh...Thank you."

"And as for you," She turned to me. "First place!" She wrapped her arms around me and I embraced her back.

"I know I can't believe it."

"I can, your very talented."

"ANNIE!" The two Stolls in training came running up. Percy grimaced.

"No, no, gods no." He ran and hid behind me. i rolled my eyes as the twins came clutching my legs in a hug.

"What's wrong Percy scared of eight year olds?" I smirked.

"Laugh all you want but eveytime they are around I get hurt in the you know where." He said. He stepped aside cautiously and looked at the twins.

"Percy!" Mathew said and lunged forward. Percy had just enough time to catch him in the air before he would have crashed into him.

"Hey there Mat." He said in a releived voice. He was in the middle of setting Mathew back on the ground when Bobby turned on him.

"Percy!" He went and jumped out to him. Percy was already bent over a little as he was setting Mathew back down.

"Crap!" He said not having enough time to brace him self, as Bobby crashed into him and they fell to the floor. I laughed and my mother gave an amused smile. Percy rolled over and pushed the boys off him.

"You think they would be done with that by now." My dads voice ranged as he came walking up with Susan behind him. My mother turned to me.

"Well I better get going. Congratulations again Annabeth." she hugged me once more. "Fredrick." She nodded to my father.

"Athena." He smiled a little and I swear there was a sort of twinkle in his eyes. She turned away from his gaze.

"Suzie." Susan scowled.

"It's Susan."

"Really...Hmm?" She turned to me and a gave a quick wink before walking off. It took everything in me not to laugh right then and there.

"You did good Annabeth." My dad said.

"Thanks."

"And It's nice to see you again Percy." Percy was busy trying to pull the twins from his legs.

"You too Mr. chase." He made another tug on Bobby's shirt. He finally looked at me and pouted. "Help." I rolled my eyes and sat my trophy down. I grabbed both Bobby and Mathew by their ears and pulled. They immediately let go.

"And stay off." I said to them.

"Ah...anyways we were hoping that we could take the two of you out to dinner to celebrate." My dad said.

"Thanks but Percy is throwing a party in celebration."

"Will adults be there?"

"No." He scowled.

"I don't know if thats sucha good idea. Especially after the last one."

"Well it's a little late to be doing the parenting thing isn't it dad."

"Annabeth-"

"Dad," I said. "I don't want to fight with you. Tonight was amazing and I am in such a kick ass mood. Please dont blow my high."

"High?" Susan said in shock. "See Fredrick the girl is doing drugs."

"It's not drugs you idiot it's and expression." I said laughing at her stupidity. "Whatever Percy lets go." I picked my trophy back up and said good bye to the twins. When Percy and I got to the parking lot Thals and Nico were outside leaning against Black Jack.

"Bout time Kelp head i'm freezing." Thals said. Percy dug into hi spocket and fished out his keys. He threw them to Nico.

"Unlock the doors, turn on the heat, do not start the engine." He instructed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Your such a baby about Black Jack." I said.

"Ooo are we jealous?" He smiled.

"Me? Please last time I checked Black jack couldn't do this." I put my hands behind his hand running my fingers through his hair. I kissed him and our tongues battled for control. Eventualy I won which was no suprize. I pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know Annie Black Jack has heated seats." He joked. I laughed.

"Shut up!" I said shoving him. He caught my arm and pulled me back in for another kiss.

"Yeah..I'm going to stop you right there." Came the voice I'm sure is the devil in female form. We broke away and Percy tunred to her irratable.

"What do you want Calypso? Come to polish Annabeth's trophy?"

"Oo good one Perce," She said rolling her eyes. "but no. I came to have a little chat with the oh Wise one."

"Like hell thats gonna happen."

"No it's okay." I said.

"What are you sure?"

"Yeah I need to talk to her about something, Ill tell you about it later."

"Uh...No she wont." Calypso said but I ignored her.

"You guys go an get the party set up i'll be there as soon as I go home and change." He looked at me for a second then over to Calypso.

"Okay." He kissed me quickly before going and getting into BlackJack. When He was driving away you could see Thals in the back seat giving Calypso the finger.

"Come on." I told her and started walking to my car.

"Where are you going?" She said walking up to catch up tp me.

"My car. You wanted to talk so lets go, start talking."

"How?" She asked.

"How did I know, How long have I known, or How did I figure it out?"

"Uh...all three."

"Well I'd like to say it wasn't hard and that I figured it out a long time ago but unfortunatelly your slut act was pretty good at concealing it. I found out right before I went on stage to sing my solo." By this time we had reached my car. I unlocked it and sat the trophy inside. "There were alot of things about you that didn't make sence to me, and it's like my brain was slowly saving the puzzle pieces and all I had to do was out it the way you and Jessie argued it was a gvie away then I realized i'd seen her before. That day at the Pizza Palace when you ratted me out to my mom. You got into a truck, a truck that Jessie was driving."

"Nicely done Harriet the Spy, but I don't get it."

"If I'd found out some juicy intel on you like that It would already be front page news. So why haven't you said anything?"

"Trust me I thought about it. But it's no secret that you and me are nothing alike. I would never do something like that not even to you Calypso. But I cant say the same for other people and lets not front here, you've pissed off quit a lot of people."

"Maybe I should do better on keeping this secret."

"Or maybe you should do better on being less of a bitch. Jessie obviously cares about you. Why? Now thats a mystery but my advise is don't, take her forgranted, she won't wait forever."

"What am I supposed to do come out with it in public? My friends would have a field day."

"Well then maybe they're not really your friends and you should surround yourself with people more acceptiing."

"What you mean like me being friends with you and your _'cool'_crew?"

"What? Gods No!"I said. "But It wouldn't be bad to surrpund yourself with friends like mine. Think about that while you're on your private jet." I said getting into my car and starting it up. I made sure she wan't in the way when I backed out and and drove off. I could see her in my mirror standing there and contemplating on what I said to her.


	61. Party Beats and Heart Beats

_**Sorry guys its been too long but i've been busy. Lame excuse i know but tis true. Anyways lets go to ...  
>Annabeth pov<strong>_

After my talk with Calypso I felt...better? I don't know. I got an understanding of her and maybe why she acts the way she does. Oh best believe I still cant stand the girl, but I wouldn't exactly kill her in cold blood. Nope, I'd wait for her to step out of line then pull the trigger, but as for now shes half way safe.  
>Anyways I got home (moms home) and went up tp my room so I could change. Laying on my bed was a white box with a silver bow and a letter sitting on top. I sat the trophey down on my desk and looked at the letter curiously. My name was written on it in perfect hand writting with sparkeling pink ink. <em>Silena<em>! It could be no one else but that pink obsessed girl.

_**Congratulations**_! It said.  
><em><strong>I knew you would kick ass. As soon as they said party i made some calls then had this sent to you. Now the party is themed so no complaining on your...clothes. Plus Percy seemed to like it. ;) See ya Annie. 3 3 3<strong>_

That girl is crazy! I undid the bow and pushed aside the box top. My eyes widened as I landed on the contents. Correction she's insane. I came to the conclusion as I held up the very, very, very revealing bikini. It was gray with silver streaks through it.

"Nope. Nuh uh. Now way." I moved the bikini closer to look at it more and I found a small card taped to the hanger.

_**Yeah. Yes you ARE**_! It said. Okay is that little prada girl an oracle or something? Groaning I took the bikini and put it on. There was a white silver transperant type scarf in the box too. I tied it around my waist over the bottom half of my swim suit. I went and grabbed a bag and packed me some clothes knowing that I would end up staying the night anyways.

I dipped my hair under the water so it had that dark wet look. I put a white flower bow in my hair then put on the gray laurels Silena put in the box. When I was finished I stepped back to look at my self. I had my hair kind of just shifted to the right, and I wore a pair of sandles with my swim suit. My cell ranged and I saw Silena's name pop up.

"Yes, barbie girl?" I asked.

"Hey Annie!" She said over the blaring music in the background."Did you get my present?"

"Yes Lina I did."

"Are you wearing it?"

"I feel half naked."

"Good! Now get you blonde ass over here." She hung up before giving me the chance to reply.

"Not insane," I said out loud. "just has a death wish."  
><em><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>Percy pov**_

I can't imagine what Annabeth and Calypso had to talk about. Really I didn't trust Calypso alone with her. Annabeth can handle herself I know that but...I still don't trust her. But right now my concern for health should be on my own. When we pulled up to the house it was already busy with a crew muscleing around and hauling equipment and decorations. Silena stood in the center directing everyone around.

"Uh...Barbie. What the hell is going on?" Thalia asked. Silena whipped around to face us.

"Oh your home great." She said. "You guys need to go change. Don't worry i've got all of this handled though."

"How did you even get in the house?" Nico asked.

"Credit card." She shrugged.

"Silena we have a deadbolt on the fron't door." I said.

"Well what can I say, I'm good with swiping a card."

"Hold up is that a roasted pig." Thalia said poiting to aa pair of guys carrying in a large limbo looking stick. In center was a pig."

"Oh that yeah, it's just for show though. We're gonna put it over the fire pit."

"We have a fire pit?" I asked. "How come I didn't know this?"

"Wait, man I'm so confused." Nico said. Silena groaned and dropped her clipboard.

"Try and keep up guys its for the party, which is Huwaiin themed. Since you guys won't be going there we brought it to you."

"Aww." Thalia said. "Lina thats-"

"Sweet? Yeah, yeah I know. Now go get changed." She shooed us up the stairs. I went to my room and found a pair of black and green swim trunks on my bed. There was also a sleeveless button down black shirt, and a pair of black slides. Fine! I put the shorts on and slid on the slides. I left the black shirt unbuttoned to show off my amazing washboard abs! Once I was done I went back down the stairs. Nico was sitting on the couch messing with some decorational masks. He was wearing gray and blue trunks with a black muscle shirt.

"Having fun?" I asked plopping down on the couch next to him. A guy carrying a platter of fruit walked by and I snaked a handful of grapes as he passed. Nico shrugged and dropped the mask.

"Let me have one?" He asked.

"Catch?"

"Bring it!" I tossed the grape at him and he dove off the couch falling flat on his face, causing me to laugh. "It's cool, my mouth saved the grape." I rolled my eyes at him. Silena saunted back in now changed into a pink bikini and a grass skirt over her bottoms. Thalia came fuming in after her. She was wearing a blue bikini with some short cut shorts and she was looking hella-pissed.

"What the hell is with this?" She hissed at Silena.

"It's cute." Silena argued." Plus its only for tonight, Thals please."

"Fine." Thalia growled and stalked over to us while Silena grinned.

"Looking good guys." She said to us.

"Oh you like?" I asked. "Yeah I let a barbie dress me."

"Oh haha but this barbie also dressed your girlfriend." I raised an eyebrow.

" And by that you mean..." She pulled out her phone and showed me a pic of Annabeth' suit. "Oh so you mean dressed as in undressed. Yeah I like that." I grinned.

"I thought you would."

"So when is this party supposed to start?" Thals asked.

"Well Mix master Leo is here so right now baby." Standing near the open door was Leo. He wore orange trunks and a green muscle shirt.

"Sorry Leo but i think in order for the party to start we would need more than just your elfish looking ass." Thalia said. As if on cue people started coming through the door, all of them dressed fitting to the theme.

"You were saying Thali-kens?" Thalia glowered at him.

"Oh Leo your here, good." Silena said. "Dj board is set up near the pool house." She walked back out to the backyard.

"Aye, aye captain." He said. When he got to Thalia he stopped and just stared.

"Take a picture Valdez it will last longer." She said.

"Oh I'll get the pictuture, but I won't have to take it." He said.

"Ha, Nice!" Nico said and fist bumped me. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at Thalia's shocked face.

"LEO!" Silena yelled. Leo grinned at Thalia and walked out. Thalia turned on me and Nico grinning like idiots.

"Oh...shut up!" She grumbled and pushed Nico off the couch.  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

The party was in full swing now and everyone was here, literally everyone. Nico, Silena, Katie, Beck, Conner, Travis, Jason, Piper, Grover, Piper, and I were gathered by the pool house. I watched as people danced, swim, and walked around.

"Uh...Kate why is Travis whereing blue baby dolphin trunks?" Piper asked.

"Don't even go there." Katie said. "I try not to make sence of the things he does."

"It obviously because Dolphins are badass." Travis said.

"Oh yeah very manly Bro!" Beck said but TRavis couldn't detect the sarcasm in his voice.

"See Beck thinks so and I bet Percy would to."

"Thats because kelp head is half fish." Thalia said.

"Right Percy?" But I wasn't paying attention. Across the yard I could see the Annabeth walking out from in side the house and DAMN! She wore the crazy sexy gray bikini with a scarf tied around her waist. Her hair was curly and dark like it was wet. She was looking through the sea of people and when her eyes met mine a grin plastered across her lips.

"PERCY!" Travis yelled.

"Give it up Travis." Grover said.

"Yeah he's caught sight of certain gray eyed blonde in a very revealing bikini." Jason said.

"That I have my friend." I said. "And I will see you losers latter." I took the shirt off of me and in two steps I dived into the water. I swam across to the other side and popped out directly infront of Annabeth. I pulled myself out the pull and ran a hand through my dripping hair. I flexed my arm muscles while doing it too. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm liking this choice in clothing." I said.

"Yeah well the view isn't too bad over here either."  
>I went in for a kiss when suddenly a spot light had surrounded us. When did we get lights installed out here? Leo's voice boomed over the mic as he talked.<p>

"And our guest of honor finally arrives." He said. "Ms. Annabeth Chase futurely known as Mrs. Jackson." The added comment sent the people into a fit of laughter mixed with clapping. I could see a small hint of red on Annabeth's cheeks.

"You know that has a nice ring to it." I whispered. "Annabeth Jackson! Just rolls off the tongue doesnt it." In repsonse Annabeth rolled her eyes and pushed me into the pool. When I resurfaced she knelt down next to me.

"So I can takke that as a yes?"

"Take it to be a maybe someday." She winked and ruffled my hair then walked away to join our friends. We danced, joked around, and...well partied. When we played Chicken it was so much fun. ebveryone who wasn't playing stood watching and cheering. Of course Annabeth and I won because were are supreme awesome people.

"Man next time annabeth and Percy are not to be teamed together." Travis said.

"Sorry Travis but as a couple we are automaticallly paired together unless we're doing boys against girls." Annabeth said.

"Well why is it i get stuck with Valdez?" Thalia asked.

"Well why not?" Leo asked.

"Its just that i'd be more fitted for someone like...like him." She pointed near the snack table to a tall dark haired, muscular looking guy.

"Danny Rodricks?"Piper asked.

"Sure why not? He's cute in that tall dark and handsom way."

"Not to mention the stuck up, arrogant, jerk off way too." Leo said.

"What problems?"

"Yeah he's not the one for need someone sweet who'll be your friend and not just your make out buddy."

"And what thats you?"

"Well...yeah."Leo said with all seriousness. It was quiet in our little group and Annabeth was squeezing my hand in anticipation. Suddenly Thalia bustd out laughing.

"Okay Leo I know you play around and flirt with me but let get serious now."

"I am serious." He said. " Thals i can get your heart beating in ways like no one else."

"Okay then, prove it."

"Fine. Percy, Nico wanna help?"

"What do you need?" Nico asked.

"Drums and guitar."

"There are some drums on a moveable platform intside the pool house." I said. "Beck, an dthe guys will help pull it out some and I'll get Riptide from the house." They nodded. I kissed the top of Annabeth head before getting up.

* * *

><p>(Heart beating, Ross lynch)<br>(_Leo, _**Percy&Nico&Leo**)

Leo cut the music from the dj mix he had playing. People stared curiosuly some made huffs and cried out for them to turn the misic back on. A small riot might have started had I not started playing. Leo grabbed the mic and took a deep breath.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
>I can get your heart beat beatin' like that<br>You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
>Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay<em>

Nico came in on drums adding some bass to the rythem people started look really interested now._  
><em>  
><strong>I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like<br>I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
>You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like<br>Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay **

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd  
>Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud<em>

Leo stood on a stone bench near the pool and sang

_Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt  
>I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now<em>

He jumped down and walked, half danced around. People were clapping now and they made way for him as he came by.

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones  
>Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns<br>I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none  
>'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun<em>

He made his way over to our group of friends and pointed at Thalia

_I'll make you forget_ (**forget**)

Beck stepped forward and behind Leo with his arms crossed.

_What you came here for_ (**here for**)

Jason went and did the same as Beck.

_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
>'Cause it needs more<em>

Suddenly the three guys busted into dance moves._  
><em>  
><strong>I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like<br>I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
>You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like<br>Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay**

The croud was now clapping to the beat, rocking side to side and a few were even calling out Leo's name.  
><strong><br>I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
>I can get your heart beat beatin' like that<br>You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
>Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay<strong>

Thalia startd walking away to go back inside so he just followed after.  
><strong><br>**_Would you, wa-wa-want it if i opened your gate at night_

He grabbed her hand, gave her a squick spun and pulled her close.  
><em><br>took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light  
>could you, could you, could you take it if i treated you just right<br>Your heart at the speed of light, my heart at the speed of light_

She pushed him away and walked in the opposite direction.

jugglin the consequenece of losin your blue suede  
>Might as well go because we're already halfway<p>

Jason stood in Thals way forcing her to turn back toword Leo.  
><em><br>We're only yong once so grow up with me babe  
>We're already halfway, alreaady halfway<em>

And I'll make you forget

(**forget**)  
>What you came here for (<strong>here for<strong>)  
>For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart<br>'Cause it needs more

Leo followed Thalia back to the other end of the pool.

**I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
>I can get your heart beat beatin' like that<br>You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
>Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay<strong>

Thals tried leaving again but when she got to the door Beck came and grabbed her under her left. Jason swooped in out of nowhere and grabbed under her right. together they easily liftes her and sat her down on the bench on opposite side the pool of Leo.

**I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
>I can get your heart beat beatin' like that<br>You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
>Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay <strong>_  
><em>_  
>No I won't leave this world without you<em>

Leo stepped on one of those chair float things inside the pool.

_You know your feeling like your supposeed to_

The people in the water were moving the float slowly and carefully across the pool.  
><em><br>I know you know you wanna see how fast it can go  
>So ima take it to the top, and bring it down slow Oh<em>

Leo got to the edge of the pool and jumped off kneeling in front of Thals before sliding away and dancing again.  
><em><br>_**I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
>I can get your heart beat beatin' like that<br>You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
>Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay <strong>

**I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
>I can get your heart beat beatin' like that<br>You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
>Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay<strong>

Leo pointed the mic out to everyone and they sang alonged with him.

**(Hey-ay)  
><strong>_Let me hear you like  
><em>**(Hey-ay-ay)  
>(Hey-ay)<br>**_Can you do it like  
><em>**Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay i can't talk Hey-ay-ay-ay- Hey-ay**

**(Hey-ay)  
><strong>_Let me hear you like  
><em>**(Hey-ay-ay)  
>(Hey-ay)<br>**_Can you do it like  
><em>**Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay i can't talk Hey-ay-ay-ay- Hey-ay**

Leo ended by doing a spin and with the mic pointed to Thalia's chest. The croud was clapping but our little group was quiet in question of what would happen. Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"What?"

"Concentrate." It was hard to over the roar of the croud but through the speakers i could hear the soft thumping of Thalia's heart beat.

"I win." Leo said. Thalia ripped the mic out his hand and for a second i was scared she would hit him with it. Instead she tossed it off to the side and took a step closer.

"Oh shut up!" She said then mashed her lips to his.

_**ooo did u see that coming? yes? no? maybe?  
>Oh well review n tell me<strong>_


	62. Party Rock, Shock!

**_HEY HEY HEY PEOPLe did you miss me? i WAS...IN TROUBLE AND CUDN'T UPDATE BUT I CAN NOW N LET ME SAY I THINKIT WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT...MAYBE_**

_**Percy pov**_

The party continued. We danced, played a few games, and thanks to the diot who spiked the punch bowl we got a little tipsy. Annabeth, travis, Katie, Piper, Jason, and I stood by the backdoor. We watched as Thalia and Leo stood oddly by kissing oblivious to all of us.

"Gag!" Annabeth said but she wore a smile.

"Oh like your one to talk." Jason said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you and Percy make kissy kissy all the time. Welcome to how we feel." Piper said. I wrinkled my nose.

"I'm so sorry!" I said in fake sympathy.

"Hey Katie kat lets go dance." Travis said.

"Travis we've talked about this before, you cant dance. And stop calling me Katie- kat."

"What are you talking about i can dance."

"Sorry dude but you can't." I said.

"Yeah man you look like a newborn horse on rollerskates." Jason said causing us all to laugh.

"Watever lets go!" He dragged a unwilling Katie off. We stood by and laughed at the misfortune of our friend. Aren't we just the niecest people ever!

"Poor, poor Travis!" Piper said shaking her head. We watched as Travis danced goofily around a sulking Katie.

"I think you mean poor Katie!" Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever." I said turning away. "I think that we should go show them how it's done." I held out my hand. Annabeth smiled playfully.

"And I do think you are right." She said placing her hand in mine. "Later guys."

"Whats the rush, I think you shouldn't go." Uh-oh. I knew that voice. I hate that voice. Annabeth turned around first then nudged me when I wouldn't. I looked at her and she gave me a sideways glance. "Infact," He continued. "I think you should stay here and tell me just what the hell is going on!" I cringed a little at his tone. I'd never seen him so angry.

"Yes nephew," Zeus said. "Do explain why you are not-Hey-what the- THALIA! What-Who-You unhand my daughter NOW!" Thalia and Leo broke apart.

"Uh,..Oh hi daddy!" She said. Leo stood slightly behind her looking scared out of his mind.

"Whoa man who was able to pull them apart I tried everything and it didn't work." Nico said from the side walking up. I tried warning him but he caught sight too late. He tried turning and walking away but Hades spotted him.

"Glad that you could join us son." He said.

"Hey dad." He said goofily. He held a hand to his chin as he supressed a smile. A grin crossed my face as I realized what was wrong.

"Are-are you drunk?" Hades asked.

"Not drunk persay, just a little tipsy maybe...or a lot." Nico said supressing a laugh.

"I can't believe this!"

"Hello can we get back to the issue of..of...this!" Zeus gestured to Thalia and Leo." I started laughing as Thalia was talking to zeus with a scared Leo.

"And what do you think your laughing at?" My dad asked. "Honestly Perseus I thought you were beter than this." He continued to rant on and on but i paid no attention. I looked around at the party. The music was still playing but no one was dancing. They were all watching as Hades chewed out tipsy Nico, as Zeus yelled at Thalia and Leo, and as my father was scolding me.

"Oh may god! ENOUGH ALREADY!" Annabeth yelled. Everyone stopped yelling and this time the music did stop.

"You stay out of this girl." Posiedon said. "It's because of you that my son is ruining his career." Anger bubbled up inside of me.

"Don't yell at her!" I said to him. "Any choices i've made have been because it's what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" He asked.

"Is it to be hasbeens?" Zeus asked.

"What we want is a little something called a life." Nico said.

"You have a life a very successful life at that." Hades said. "One that has been put at jeapordy everysince you've started hanging out with these...kids!"

"These kids are our friends." Thalia said.

"You know what just come with us we will discuss this on the plane." Zeus said.

"No!" Nico, Thalia, and I all said together.

"Listen we will talk about this once we are alone." My dad said. I looked aroundat all the curious eyes. The party people, my friends, then at Annabeth. She smiled and noddded at me. She seemed to know what I was thinking better than I did myself.

"No." I said. "We can talk now."

"Infront of everyone?" Hades said.

"You want to know what it is we want?" I asked.

"For the love of Olympus yes please!" Zeus groaned.

"We want out!" My answer took them by suprize."

"Out of Goode thats all we are trying to do." Hades said.

"No. Out of Connect 3." Thalia said.

"Wait what?" Annabeth said from my side. Mummers started to spread through the sea of party teens. "Percy?" I looked at her and silenty asked her to wait.

"We talked about it on the ride home from the Showcase." Nico said. "And we've decided that we'rwe done."

"Done?" My father asked. "How can you be done? You can't be done. You don't know what your talking about."

"We're tired of you three running our lives." I said. "Do you realize being here in the past few months has been the most fun we've had in all of our 17 years. Going on the road and performing is awesome because we get to do what we love, but it stopped being awesome when you ruined it for us."

"All work no play makes Thalia violent." Thalia said.

"It makes Nico sad." Nico said.

"More like emo!" Leo said and in response he got nudged in the side by Piper. "Ow! Sorry continue."

"Uh..anyways like I was saying,-"

"What you were saying was stupid." Hades said.

"Lets not be rash now think about what your doing." My dad said.

"We have. For once we really have and we've never been so sure." Nico said.

"Well what do you plan on doing then hmm?" Zeus asked. "If you leave us what do you think will happen to your careers. Are you just giving up or do you really expect another company to sign you? We made you to what you are. No one will dare cross us."

"We are not giving up our careers, we're doing just the opposite."

"We are going to start our own company, it's not just music though and our base will be at the camp."

"HA! well isn't that a laugh!" Zeus laughed. "First off if you quit us the camp belongs to us, and second you aren't qualified."

"Maybe we are maybe we aren't." Thalia said. "But thats why we have these awesome people around for. To help us figure it out."

"Oh and as for the camp you should know that it's ours. Under our name, therfore our land, and our property. Same as the house, all our equipment, and talent."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." My dad said.

"Well you better learn to." Nico said.

"We will be holding a press conference next week to make the announcement of everything." Thalia said.

"Starting today Connect 3 is officially over!" I said. Our fathers looked at us with mixtures of anger, shock and possible hate. Zeus was full of the hate part.

"We are not done with this!" He said through clenched teeth. "We will talk again when we wre alone and you are sober."

"No father we will talk next week at 3 o'clock don't be late." He looked at her, then at nico, and at me.

"Perseus." My father said warrily.

"Posiedon!" I said back. I used his name and he nodded knowing exactly as i felt right now. He and my uncles turned away wand walked back into the house. The place was so silent that we could hear their footsteps then the shutting of the door. We wven heard their car start and as it drove away. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked back at Nico and Thalia they smiled at me and nodded. Annabeth gave me a punch to the arm.

"Ow! What the hell? Is this how we treat boyfriends that give up rockstardom for you?"

"No thats how I treat boyfriends that give up rockstardom for me and dumps it on as a suprise infront of everyone."

"Well sorry." I said. I turned back around to the staring teens.

"Are you guys really over?" Someone yelled.

"Connect 3 is over but we aren't." Thalia said.

"There are gonna be some changes." I said. "For one we're adding a new memeber. We're also going to be doing alot more than just managing our music. But all this business stuff can wait."

"What do we do know then?" Another person yelled.

"Well we're a bunch of high school teenagers in a unsupervised house full of liquior so..." Thalia said. There was a scratching sound on the speakers and the music started up again. We looked over and saw Nico standing at the booth.

"What? when did he-..." I heard Conner say.

"We'll do what we do best, and party our asses off!" He said. Everyone started to cheer and the party resumed as if nothing happened. We gathered with our friends over by the back doors to the house.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Silena asked.

"Yeah I mean we are talking about fame and fortune here?" Conner asked.

"Yeah we're sure. And it;s not like we're giving up rockstar life completely, we're just changing it up."

"And we're hoping you guys will be there for the change." Thalia said.

"Point me to my station captain." Beck said.

"You know I'm down." Jason said.

"Think of the cloths?" Silena said.

"Oh dad will love this." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Seems cool." Katie said.

"Money!" Travis and Conner said.

"I could get into it." Grover said

"Is grover going to rap again, because if so then I'm in." Juniper asked. We laughed as Juniper turned a light shade of red.

"Well now that that is settle may I intraduce you to my friends Gray Goose, and his Royal Crown." Nico said pulling two bottles from behind his back. We were all shocked when Silena reached for the bottle of Goose.

"What?" She said. "Mother did always say it's good to make new friends!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around Annabeth.

"You know girlie," Clariesse said walking up. "you surpize me more and more!" With that said we all joined the party again.

_**AGAIN SORRY ABOUT ME BEING M.I.A AND IT WILL NEVER BE THAT LONG AGAIN. I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX. NOW I NEED REVIEWS ON WHAT YOU THINK OF MY NEW SHOCKING CHAPTER!**_


	63. De'javu Planning Of Sabotage

Hey_** hey guys and gals i'm back giving you the new chap! You like what I did there? Yeah, yeah, no? Okay forget you guys too!**_

**_Annabeth pov_**

After everyone had a chance to shower and everything we called everyone over. It was me, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Silena, Beck, Katie, The Stolls, Clariesse, Chris, Grover, Juniper, Bianca, and Malcom sitting in the living room.

"So I don't mean to sound impatient," Chris said.

"I do." Clariesse interrupted him. "Why are we waiting Brainiac to start this little meeting or whatever this is?"

"There is still one more person missing." I said.

"Wait who?" Percy asked. The front door opened and Triton stepped in.

"Am I late agin?" He asked with the same goofy smile Percy uses.

"Whoa." Travis said. "did anyone else just a total De'javu moment?"

"Yep!" Jason, Piper, Leo, and Beck, and Conner chorused.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Percy stood and gave Triton a hug.

"Well I couldn't ruin the suprise now could I." He said back. "Hello Cousins, cousins friends, oh and my beautiful future sister in-law." Triton hugged me while I blushed beat red at his comment.

"Uh..._ahem_ hey Triton!" I said. I could see Silena staring at me thoughtfully. I narrowed my eyes at her.

_I get to plan it right? _She mouthed to me.

_Years away Lina, years away. _I mouthed back and she pouted.

"So at the risk of another De'javu moment," Piper said. "what does triton have to do with this plan?"

"Plan that we have still not been told by the way." Nico so graciously pointed out.

"I was getting to that." I said half glaring at him. "You guys already made your shocking announcement last night so it's already out there, but no one will be taking it completely serious until the press conference in...a week?" I turned to Percy.

"Yeah uh..Tuesday." He answered.

"Which gives us about five days to cause as much damage as possible."

"It's not like i'm complaining about causing damage, because trust me i'm not," Conner said. "But why are we causing damage?"

"Does it matter?" Travis asked him. "Dude we get to ause havic and not get slapped in the back of the head for it. Don't question this gift."

"Oh right, He's right, carry on." Conner said.

"Anyways to answer that question Zeus has deciedd to play dirty." Percy said clenching his fists.

"As if thats any news." Jason said.

"What did he do?" Beck asked.

"He took back Black Jack this morning." Rachel answered. Clariesse turned to her.

"I'm sorry but what is little Red doing here?" She asked.

"Clariesse-"

"Last time I checked she was playing lacky for her royal bitchiness now shes suddenly in the club house?"

"Enough Clariesse, lay off her." Nico said. Clariesse looked between Nico and Rachel, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...I see."

"It's ot like that." Rachel said. Clarisse just raise her hands in the air.

"Hey what you and Di'Angelo do is your business girlie."

"Ok ew can we please get off the topic of what my brother may or not be doing with little miss Red head." Bianca said.

"Yeah i'm with B here." Percy said. "Thats just too much info for me."

"Like your one to talk." Thalia said smirking.

"Meaning what?"

"Your walls are pretty thin Perce, sound travels." She winked and my eyes widened.

"Bow chica wow wow!" Travis said and evryone but Percy and I laughed.

"Okay moving on! I said quickly. "Anyways uh...where were we?"

"We were talking about you and Percy's sounds." Leo said and everyone laughed again.

"Thalia!" She nodded then swatted Leo in the back of his head. "Thank you!"

"We were talking about Black Jack." Grover said.

"Oh right! Uh.. so if Zeus wants to play games so will we. But sabotage plans are for latter, right now we will be talking about Percy's plan for his new career set." Percy stood up and came to stand next to me.

"Okay so basically we're gonna start our own...Arts camp sort of." He said. "It's gonna be for artists, dancers, actors, athletes, brainiacs, fashion divas, and just about anything else involving special talents. I was hoping to turn the camp into base and I was hoping for all of you guy's help."

"Question?" Katie said.

"Answer." i said back.

"Exactly in what way would we be able to help?"

"Well we'll need a crack shot team." I said. "The camp has a lot of land, we're gonna need some expert nature care Grover, Katie, and Juniper."

"Who'd be better to deal with the fashion divias and actors brats better than the daughters of Aphrodite." Percy said.

"Rachel I've seen your drawings and they are crazy good. Perfect for the mini artists." I said.

"The little geniuses will have no better teachers than two kids of Athena." Percy said.

"And the future inventors of technology can learn a few things from two crack shot builders like Beck and Leo." I said. "Not to mention future rock stars learnign from three musicaly gifted cousins. The list goes on and on."

"The point is," Percy said. "we can't make this happen without you guys."

"Actually we could," Thalia said. "with the money we have we could hire actual pros.

"Thals!" I hissed.

"What? Oh right,..uh but the point was we would love it if it was you guys!" She fixed and flashed them a smile.

"So what do you guys say?" Percy asked.

"Sounds like a lot of work." Chris said.

"Sounds like a pefect chance for the Stolls to poison the minds of the future generation." Grover said and the Stolls grinned at the thought.

"There would be a lot of details you'd have to get worked out." Malcom said. "A lot of legal documents and other things."

"Thats what Triton is here for." I said. "He is a beusiness major not to mention a lawyer in training."

"Wait, you are?" Nico asked.

"Yeah." Triton said. "I know I look good but I can't always rely on this fantastic face and eyes." He winked.

"Yep, deffinately seeing the resemplance." Rachel said looking at Percy and Triton.

"You know this could be a huge train wreck right." Bianca said.

"A train wreck that we want all of you to be apart of." I said.

"Not to mentioon piss off our dads to the max." Percy added.

"Oh well in that case i'm in!" Bianca said.

"Hell yeah!" Nico and Thalia said high-fiving.

"Sounds fun." Katie said.

"Yay a whole group of mini me;s to share my wisdom with." Silena squeaked. Everyone else agreed to take part in it.

"So will Travis and I get our own class?" Conner asked.

"Ooo I can see it now," Travis said. "101 ways to be troublemakers."

"More like 101 ways to be idiots!" Clairesse said causing us all to laugh.

"Hey wasn't there talk about sabotage before?" Leo asked.

"Yes!" Percy said jumping up. "We must avenge my poor car." I patted him on the shoulder. Sometimes I worry about that boy.

"Zeus took something of ours-"

"I'm sorry, ours?" Percy questioned. I glared at him. "Sorry, continue." He kissed my cheek.

"Phaha whipped!" Travis said.

"Oh like your not?" Jason questioned.

"Please, Katie knows what the deal-i-o is."

"Oh and whats that?" Katie asked. "And answer correctly or you will be sorry."

"It's umm...that you know I...uhh...we...uh...that I love you katie kat." Weall busted out laughing.

"Mhmm.. thought so."

"See whipped!" Conner said.

"Okay i think its pretty fair to say every guy in this room with a girlfriend is whipped!" Percy said and the guys slowly agreed. "Right now back to revenge talk."

"So anyways Zeus took something of ours . we're gonna take something of his. He knows one of Percy's favorite things in the world is Black, Jack so he took him, Tell me what's Zeus favorite thing?"

"His money." Thalia said.

"Ego." Jason answered.

"Something that we can take you guys!" Percy said.

"No, no thats good." I said.

"How are we supposed to take his money and ego?" Juniper asked.

"You can always send me and my bro in for some pranking and stealing." Travis said.

"Yeah nice try." Katie said.

"I have an idea." Triton said smiling wide. "We get the money and we take down his ego while wee're at it" Triton stood and told us his idea.

"This...could work." I said.

"YES!" Percy said. "How soon?"

"We can have it done before lunch and still have time to make our movie at 3!

"Mmmm!" He kissed me. "I love that big brain of yours!

**_HEY PEOPLE SO SORRY IF I SEEM A LIL OFF MY GAME I GOT INTO MY FIRST FIGHT WIT MY BF A WHILE AGO SO YEAH.. ANYWAYS JUST REVIEW SUBSCRIBE AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF!_**

**_LATER GATORS_**


	64. Check 1 and Heated Fun

_**GUESS WHOS BACK WIITH A NEW CHAP,...GO AHEAD GUESS...YES ITS MEH!**_  
><em><strong>SO I DON'T KNOW IF I TOLD YOU GUYS THIS BUT I REALLY LOVE THE SUPPORT YOU GIVE AND I DID MAKE UP WITH MY BF THANKS FOR THE CONCERNS <strong>_  
><em><strong>oH AND LOL NO MOMO-YANG IT WAS NOT A PHYSICAL FIGHT THANKS FOR ASKING THOUGH<strong>_  
><em><strong>ANYWAY CHAPTER TAKE IT AWAY!<strong>_

_**PERCY** POV_

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and I pulled up to Olypmus Tower via limo since my black beauty was still away from me. Our driver got out and opened the door for us. Nico and Thals fought their way out trying to race eachother.

"After you." I said to annabeth and gestured to the door.

"Aww," She said. "i'd say what a gentleman but the only reason you said it was probably just so you could check out my ass while I climb out. I put on an offended look and she rolled her eyes at me before crawling out the car.

"You weren't wrong." I murmmered to myself. Annabeths miniskirt (Thank you silena) rose a little at the bottom as she got out. I admit it was a very enjoyable view. I got out and joined the others under the shadow of the tower.

"Where's the elf?" Nico asked. Thalia shrugged and pulled out the walkie talkie that Leo so childishly suggested we get.

"Valdez!" She said into it. At first there was just the soud of static before his voice broke through.

"Oh come on Thals I thought we advanced past last names once we started gettig our-"

"DONT finish that sentence!" Thalia said starting to blush. Nico was laughing as Thalia lashed out to hit him.

"I was just gonna say sweet kisses but okay!" I could practically feel the smirk on his face. Annabeth satched the walkie from Thalia because she looked ready to through it at Nico's head.

"Enough fire crotch!" Annabeth said. "Where are you?"

"No worries, me and the ace boon goons our pulling up now." Annabeth turned to me in question and I nodded.

"Alright tell Beck to pull his truck around the front."

"Roger that!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Alright James we won't be long. Keep the engine running." Our driver nodded and we went into the tower. We walked through the glass rotating door and were hit with the blasting cold air.

"Gods, freeze much!" Annabeth said. I smirked at her. We've spent so much time here we've become immune to it. We walked through the busy building of wonderig people. When we got to the front desk I expected to see Sharon, Zeus's assistant, but there was a somewhat cute brunet behind the desk instead. She looked about 19 at most wearing a bit of punk clothes, with a eyebrow piercing above her right eye. Weirdly enough i liked the piercing. I've secretly always had a thing for piercings especially belly rings, but we won't be telling Annabeth that.

"Excuse me?" I said to the girl. She raised her head and recognition washed over her face. She smiled at us and I smiled back. "Where's Sharon?"

"Uh...she's out for the week and asked me to step in. I'm her niece Lyric and you guys are Connect 3!"

"Right you are girlie!" Thalia said. "Is my dad in his office?"

"No sorry he's out to lunch but he should be back in about 10 minutes."

"Good!" Annabeth said then pulled the walkied back out. "Hey Leo get the things down then come in and head all the way up."

"Got it boss lady!" He responded.

"So after we leave a few guys will come in here, just direct them to the elevator." Thalia said. "When my dad gets here tell him Connect 3 is waiting for him in his office."

"And don't mention the guys or the blonde." Nico said jaming his thumb in Annabeths direction.

"Hey!" He grummbled when she thumped him in the head. Annabeth shrugged in response.

"Thanks Lyric, oh and I love the piercing by the way." I said to her causing a wide smile to sprout on her face. We walked to the elevators with Annabeth looking at me.

"Oh and love the piercing by the way." She repeated in a bad immitation of my voice. The elevator doors opened we stepped in.

"Aww jealous?" I asked teasingly. Annabeth opened her mouth to talk but a guy's voice yelled out first.

"Hold the elevator!" Annabeth reached out and stopped the doors from closing. Two idetnticle teen boys were walked up. They had black hair, dark eyes, and tan skin.

"Thanks!" The first one said to Annabeth. "Whoa, wicked eyes!"

"Nice legs!" The second one said. The both of them stood on either side of her talking and smiling flirtatiously at her. Annabeth looked back at me with a playful smirk.

"Not at all!" She said. I glared at the twins while Nico and Thalia laughed at me. Thals muttered something about me earning that. The twins got off at the thrid floor but not without slipping Annabeth their numbers on a piece of paper.

"Oh stop scowling or you'll get wrinkles!" She said walking up to me. "Here!" She slipped the paper into my pocket. "You can have them!" She kissed me quickly then walked out the elevator as we made it to the top floor. We got out the elevator and faced the huge floor that looked like a lobby with other smaller doorless rooms attatched.

"Okay so which rom is Zeus's office?" Annabeth asked. Thalia laughed.

"Daddy dearest is so awesome he took the whole floor as his office. The little rooms are just to hold awards and stuff."

"Ahh well damn!" She said. The elevator ding went off and when the doors opened Leo, Beck and the Stolls stepped out, each of them were pushing a dolly loaded with empty boxes.

"Hey!" Leo slipped next to Thalia and kissed her neck quickly.

"Cool it fire crotch!" Annabeth said seeing Thals initiakl reaction to reach out to pull Leo closer.

"What are the Stolls doing here?" I asked.

"Did you really think we were going to let you pilvage your uncles office without us?" Conner said.

"Come on Perce it's like you don't know us at all." I turned to beck and he shrugged.

"The held on to my legs and wouldnt let go until i agreed to ler them come." He said.

"Whatever, the more the better!" Annabeth said. I led them to the first room marked Connect 3 on the dloor. Beck let out a low whistle.

"This is all you?" He asked admiring the awards on the walls and the gold platted records.

"This and the room next door." Nico. "It's all the awards we've gotten since our middle school talent show to the Grammies and more."

"Okay guys we're taking everything but the furniture and whatever money there might be laying around." She directed the last part to the  
>Stolls who were too excited to say respond back to her.<p>

"Yes! Snatch and run!" Conner said and just like that him and Travis went to work.

"Is it just me or are the idiots way to excited?" Thalia asked.

"No it's them, sadely they have been like that the whole ride over." Beck said and Leo shrugged.

"I thought they seemed pretty normal."

"Of course you did." I said, "Now just do what you were supposed to do."

"On it!" Everyone went to work stripping down the walls and packing up the awards. They filled every box and we loaded them all onto the four dollies. I heard a distant ding then Leo ran into the room.

"Your dad's back hide me!" He said rushing behind Thalia.

"Is the camera up and running?" Annabeth asked and Leo nodded. "Alright well you and the guys get the boxes out of here and back to the house we will be along soon." The boys started heading out and we ran into Zeus on our way to the elevator. He had on a smug smile probably thinking we were here to crawl back and beg forgiveness.

"Ahhh I knew you would come back, wait whats going on?" His face fell when he saw the guys walking with the dollies to the elevator.

"Nice to see you again sir!" Leo said small like.

"We're just following your lead daddy and taking back whats ours." Thalia said. "Leo you and the guys go."

"Oh and Travis give Zeus back his wallet." Travis made an innocent face but pulled the leather pouch out of his pocket and tossed it.  
>Zeus caught it in shock.<p>

"How did he..."

"It's a gift." Conner shrugged and the guys left.

"If you think taking these little trinkets will hurt me why i'm afraid you are sorely mistaken kids."

"Oh we know." Annabeth said. "Thats why we also had a cease payment placed on your acccounts for any money made from Connect 3 products and music."

"What?" He asked.

"Look unc i know your slow but come on." I said.

"You will no longer get money from connect 3 stuff!" Nico said slowly.

"You can't do that, you don't have the power to do that."

"Oh but we can," I said. "True Olympus records produced our music but we wrote the songs so we hold ownership,"

"Production." Nico said.

"And profits!" Thalia finished. She pulled a long folded piece of paper out of her back pocket and laid it in Zeus's hands. "The information is all there in black and white. You know it's good to have alegally informed cousin."

"Your making a huge mistake." Zeus said. "Do you serious think you're any match for me little girl? Two moves is all it will take for me to check mate you." I saw Thalia roll her eyes.

"Again with the damn chess referrences." she groaned. Annabeth took a step forward and she started walking back and forward.

"Did you know that I'm the nation jr chess champion?" She asked. "I have won it at the age of 11 and i've never lost a match since."

"Well this is more than just a little match girl."

"Maybe it is maybe it's not. Either way my vast knowledge and skills allowe me to anticipate my opponents moves. I'm able to defeat them but I do it slowly. I n=break them down piece by piece until finally Check mate! I hope you have paid attention to this little encounter and you've learned something. I also hope you have a crack shot team of genuises because this is exactly what wikll happen to you. It's inevitable, your deafeat I mean, but at least with a team of genuises on your side you'll make it fun for me." She smiled sweetly at Zeus then skipped back to my side locking fingers with me.

"And on that very happy note we will leave beacause I am super hungry!" Nico said.

"Bye daddy see you at the press conference!" Thalia waved as we made our way to the elevator. The doors opened almost immediately and we stepped in.

"This isn't over!" Zeus yelled from where he was. He was ll the way down the hall but I swear I could make out the vein on his neck that always pops out when he gets mad.

"Oh no!" I said. "It's only the beggining!"

"Check!" Annabeth said. "It's your move!" Then the elevator doors closed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX<p>

Back at the house we hung out with everyone and ordered chinese food because apparently we ordered pizza too much. The living room sort of turned into opperaton central, littered with all our plans, and Annabeth's blueprints and stuff for the camp, that we have yet to name!

"Ahh...No get back1" Travis ran up behind me yelling and screaming. "Dude call off that demon!"

"What?" I asked him.

"He's scared of Ms O'leary!" Annabeth said.

"Aww c'mon man she's just a dog."

"No! Ms Janks boston terrorer is just a dog, that thing in there is a hell hound!" Ms O'leary barked from the other room and Travis jumped. "She's gonna bite me in the ass if you don't help me."

"I warned you not to mess with her chew toy." Nico laughed along with everyone else.

"Percy can you please just put her up so he'll stop screaming like a little girl!" Jason said. I took mercy on travis and walked to the stairs.

"Ms' O'leary come!" I said and the dor bounded after me. I went down the hall to my room. Whe i opened the door she jumped smack dead in the middle of my bed and made her self comfortable. "Seriously?" She barked at me and I took that as my yes! "Fine whatever you say!" I was going to leave when Annabeth's phone started ringing. I knew it was her's because the song was one direction and thats deffinitaly not my ringtone.

Ms' O'leary started barking loudly. My guess was in protest. "Yeah, I know I don't like one direction either!" I told her and searched for the phone. I found it underneath a pillow. I unlocked the screen and a message popped up.

**_Hey beautiful we working tonight or what?_**It was from Brice this guy in Annabeths Architecture class that likes to flirt with her. He uses class assignments as an excuse to get her alone because he knows she does'nt allow me to destract her doing that time. She told me his little flirting game was him playing in harmless fun, but game or not it had to be stopped. Unfortunately when I wanted to step to him Annabeth wouldn't let me.

"Hey wassup?" I turned around and saw annabeth in the doorway.

"Text from Brice." I tossed her the phone and bounced down on my bed. Ms O'leary jumped up in complaint and curled up on the floor in the corner.

"God's i completely forgot!" Annabeth muttered.

"Your metting him tonight?" I questioned.

"We have to work on this project. Your cool if he comes over right?"

"Oh yeah, just you hanging out with a smart hadsome guy, letting creativity flow as he mindlessly flirts with you. Oh its fine!"

"Mmm do i detect some jealousy?" She said teasingly.

"Of that bonus Jonas please." i said.

"Oh my gosh you are!"

"I'm not jeaslous i just don't like the idea of some charming guy flirting with you."

"Percy you've got nothing to worry about i'm not attracted to Brice, I'm all yours!" She gave me kiss.

"It's just," I rubbed the back of my neck. "Brice is all smart and everything-"

"So are you."

"But not like the two of you are! Your both intellectually matched and you've got the whole architecture thing going on for you." I don't know why i was feeling ...insecure. I'd never felt this way before with anyone, even with Calypso. Then again annabeth wasn't just anybody adn if there was even just the chance someone could take her from me...I'd break!

"First off we aren't intellectually matched i'm smarter than him. And he's too much like me, i'm not interested in dating myself. Brice and I, we don't have chemistry." She said and kissed my cheek. "I'm not attracted to him, like you!" She kissed my other cheek. "And we deffinityl don't have passion." She kissed me on the neck, once, twice, three times before bitting bown sort of roughly. She then made a trail running her tongue over the sensitive flesh.

Instinctively i tilted my head to the side and brought my hands to Annabeths hip. I pulled her onto my lap and she held onto the back of my head. She kissed her way to my lips again and teased me, grazing my lips lightly. I gripped her hips a little roughly earning a small sound high pitched sound from her. I smirked then crashed my lips onto hers. Our tongues wrestled in heat. She ran her hands over my body then pushed my shirt up and off me. I trailed kisses on her chin to her neck.

"You've got too many clothes on." I said between kisses. Annabeths breaths were deep and shallow.

"Well then fix it." She whisperd into my ear flicking her tongue against my lobe in the process. I smiled and pulled Annabeth's shirt over her head revealing her black lace bra. I ran my hand under her and held tight before swiftly flipping us so that her back was now against the bed and i hovered above her.

"Whoa a little warning next time maybe." In response i attacked her lips again. She pulled at my hair and tightend her legs around me. I loved when she pulled my hair. I ran a hand down her leg and kissed her neck. It's been forever since we were alone and I really, really missed it. I kissed down her neck to her stomach and back up when the door slammed open.

"Hey Perce you need to-whoa." Conner's voice said. I groaned at the interruption . I silently cursed and buried my head and the crook of Annabeth's neck.

"Yes Conner?"

"Oh you need to uh.. make sure you use protection!" He said laughing a bit. Annabeth reached to the side of the bed and picked up one of her books. she tossed it at conner and it sucessfully hit him in the head.

"OW! A book Annabeth really?" He cried and Annabeth shrugged.

"Conner whats taking so-OH MY GODS!" Malcolm walked in and Annabeth pushed me away.

"Malcolm." She frantically searched for her shirt. "Holy shit!"

"Malcolm I can-" He put his hand up and stopped me.

"I don't wanna heaer it Jackson, I don't want to know. Just put your clothes back on and get downstairs we have another situation."

"Kay!" Malcolm walked away with Conner

"We have to start locking that door." I said. Annabeth gave me a look as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"No shit, you think." She said crowling off the bed and going out the door.

"What?" I asked grabbing my shirt and following after her.

**_SO TELL ME HOW HOT WAS THAT BEDROOM SCENE HUH? i'VE BEEN ASKED TO DO A LEMON BUT I JUST DON'T SEE THAT HAPPENING ANYTIME SOON. ANYWAYS GUYS REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I NEED YOUR FEED BACK TO FUEL THE NEXT CHAPTERS. REMEBER IT ONLY GETS BETTER FROM HERE!_**


	65. Shockingly Hell To The No

**_HEY GUYS THIS IS MY NEW CHAPTER AND I THINK YOUR GOING TO LIKE THIS ONE ITS CRUCIAL AND...I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY SO ON TO THE GOOD THINGS!_**

**_ANNABETH_**

**_Day of the press_**_**conference**_

It was less than 5 hours till 4 o' clock and it was a complete disaster!  
>"No offence Thals but I hate your dad!" I said taking a sip of my drink.<p>

"No worries i'm right there with you." She said darkly. The front door opened and Jason, Piper, Leo, Beck, Silena, Katie, The Stolls, Grover, and Juniper walked in.

"Okay we got your s.o.s!" Katie said.

"Que pasa girl?" Leo asked walking up to Thalia. They kissed quickly.

"C'mon we will explain in the living room the others are there." I said. They followed me into the other room where Percy, Nico, Trident, Clariesse, and Chris were waiting.

"Yo losers!" Silena said walking in and sitting next to Clariesse. We waited untill everyone was seated before I started talking.

"Care to enlighten us on whats going on?" Beck said.

"I'm up way earlier than i like to be." Travis groaned. We looked at him weirdly.

"Dude it's almost noon." Jason said.

"On saturdays your lucky if we wake up before 2." Conner said.

"Okay anyways," I said. "apparently we underesimated Zeus." Jason laughed sarcastically.

"What did father do now?" He asked.

"He set up a press conference at Olympus tower to debue the new group he recently signed." Nico said.

"It's at 4," Thalia continued. "and all of the major networks that we wanted-"

"Needed." Percy interrupted her, causing her to glare at him."

"-are going to be at there instead of ours."

"They assume that we will be there instead and that ours is cancelled." Percy said.

"So basically they jacked our audience." Leo said.

"Thats exactly what they did!" I said.

"I've got to say, it was a smart move on Zeus's half. Which is really unexpected." Trident said.

"He must not be coming up with these things himself, he's hired help or something." Juniper said.

"My thought exactly which is why..." I lowered my voice a little. "I recruited a little help."

"Who?" Chris asked. Thats when I heard the door slam open and heels clicking against the floor.

"That would be me." The voice i'd always got annoyed by said.

"Holy shit!" Juniper said. Thalia jumped out of her chair.

"Alright which one of you idiots left my door unlocked?" She asked.

"Who orderd from sluts R us?" Clariesse said.

"Yeah, last time I checked this wasn't hoe central." Katie commented.

"Oh haha thats really clever." Calypso said. "But I'll have you know your blonde brain over there did invite me." Everyone turned to me in shock.

"The fuck is she going on about?" Silena asked.

"I asked her for her help." I said slowly afraid of the explosion waiting to happen."

"Annabeth..I...what?" Percy said just as confused as ever.

"Annabeth what the hell, this bitch, bitch slapped me." Thalia yelled pointing at her.

"Hey that was only after you banged my head in on the floor at Sushi rox."

"Thats no excuse." Thalia replied.

"Listen, guys we need her help." I said.

"Annabeth you know what she has done right, or where you just in some other world?" Piper questioned me.

"I know exactly what she did okay." I said back. But we need her help if we want this thing to happen."

"How is it that she can exacty?" Nico asked.

"You know besides form sleeping with our boyfriends?" Katie asked. Calypso laughed.

"Oh honey as it would seem the wise one forgot to mention my...change of teams." Calypso said.

"Wait, What?" Connwer asked.

"It means she's gay." Clariesse said looking her up and down with a satisfied smirk. "Oh this is just too rich, wait till the tabloids hear about this."

"Whoa, Calypso diggin chicks?" Travis muttered. "Thats actually kind of hot!" I saw Conner, Leo, Jason, Beck, Nico and even Percy shrugg a little at it. Great just what i need to be doing, competeing for his attention with pierced girls and girls that like girls.

"Oh shut up!" Katie said hitting his head.

"Okay so just because she changed her preferences from tall, dark, and hadsome to short, dark, and boobs, everything is supposed to be goody goody?" Thalia asked.

"Actually i like tall, blonde and , boobs." Calypso so greatfully informed us. I stared at her for a while in question and she rolled her eyes at me.  
>"Don't worry i like blondes to be actual dumb blondes."<p>

"Whatever the point is, we need her." They opened their mouths in protest again but I interrupted them. "She's devious,evil, manipulative, crafty, and as much as it pains me to say it, a brilliant stratiagist."

"Oh i love it when you talk dirty to me." Calypso said in a dull voice but she had a hint of a smirk on her lips and i knew she was joking around. She was also enjoying this messy scene all too much.

"Anyways, shes going to be helpful in figuring out how to settle this once and for all."

"Plus i've got some good connections I can help you guys get everything in the small amount of time you need." She said to the rest of us. "If the croud won't come to you..."

"Go to the croud." Silena finished. "You read Gelespy?"

"Don't act so shocked. I'm more than a pretty face."

"Your also a huge pain in the ass." Juniper said.

"Are you saying we do another flash mob?" I asked her.

"Exactly!" She smirked and whipped out her phone. "Just say what you need and I can have it ready in minutes."

"We can take care of ourselves." Thalia said.

"Not with your fathers cripling your resources, you can."

"Thals we need her help." I said softly to her. "Please, we need her to work with us."

"I don't like it." She said.

"She's right though." Percy said from his spot leaning against the wall. "It kills me to say this but we will need her assistance. Even if we are able to get even half of the followers we have near by to the meeting we could still use hers."

"Plus she will have connections with other networks that our dear old dads aren't already in use with." Nico said stepping forward.

"Fine." Thalia said glaring at Calypso. "You can help."

"Oh goody!" Calypso said.

"Step out of time even once and I'll be right back to banging your head on the ground."

"Well I wouldn't have it anyother way." Slowly everyone started to agree on letting her join in.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"Now we get to work." I told them and we started rushing around getting started.

"I've got the computers." Beck said walking back into the room carring a load of laptops.

"We're already spreading word on facebook." Piper said.

"Consider the Twitter-sphere covered." Jason said.

"I'm already working on hacking an elctronic buildboard sign." Leo said.

"Thats childs play!" Conner said.

"Yeah we're almost done hacking the mall P.A system." They high fived each other.

"Awesome work guys keep it up." I said. "Where are the posters?" I asked.

"I've got it covered." Rachel said walking into the room.

"Hey Red." Nico said nodding at her.

"You text me out of no where then have me place an order for 300 posters for Connect 3. Whats going on?" She caught sight of Calypso. "And what the fuck is she doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Rachel." Calypso said.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Well will someone make it short?"

"Zeus is a being an ass and smart one at that so we neede Calypso's help to take him down and steal our press back." Grover said.

"Oh and Calypso likes girls." Conner added.

"I knew it!" Rachel said before going on to do something.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**_  
><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

Percy**, **Thalia, Nico, and I walked into the tower. It was surrounded and crouded with news people and magazine reporters. Of course teens were littering the whole place. The ones that came because of our spread news we're easy to spot because they were wearing C3 shirts or Calypso shirts. Zeus stood on a make shift stage with Hades and Posieden by his side. Next to them were the two boys that we had met in the elevator the other day.

"Hey check it out it's your twins." Nico joked.

"Haha it's not funny." I said.

"Those two jonas twins are the newly signed contracts?" Percy questioned. "Pshh whatever."

"Jealousy isn't good for you Perce." Calypso said walking up.

"Yeah you should know all about that." Thalia said. There was laughter from the croud because Zeus made a joke.

"You ready for this?" I asked the cousins.

"Aren't we always." Percy said givign me a smile.

"So without further delay I would like to introduce to you, Double Trouble!" Everyone clapped and started taking pictures of the boys.

"Oh come on now dad i'm sure could have came up with a better name then that one." Thalia said stepping out and we followed. The croud reacted with cheers at the sight of us, well of Connect 3 and Calypso at least. They parted like the red sea making a clear path between us and the stage.

"Ahh... my daughter and nephwes have arrived everyone." Zeus aid into the mic with a smirk. He looked at me with a smile that just screamed, I knew you'd be back! "Right in time to see your new friends performe."

"Actually it's just the opposite." Nico said.

"Hit it Leo!" Percy yelled. Leo's voice came out of the p.a system.

"Got it!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Using the song from Glee Hell to the No, I changed some lyrics though so...yeah) <em>**  
>(<strong>Thalia<strong> _Annabeth_ **_Both_**)

Music started to play and our friends jumped out from the places they were and started dancing.

"Oh not this again!" Zeus grummbled.

**Daddy said get yo ass out of bed**  
><strong>And I said hell to the no<strong> _(Hell to the no)_

Thalia walked forward between the croud of dancing teens and Annabeth followed after her

**said stay away from the fans**  
><strong>And I said hell to the no<strong> _(Hell to the no)_

**You tried to take away my rock  
><strong>  
>Thalia held up the rock on hand gesture and Nico, Jason, Leo, and I started trailing the two of them while doing some dance moves.<p>

**And I said hell to the no** _(Hell to the No-ohhh)_  
><strong>Cuz I'm the one that calls the shots<strong>  
><strong>and i say hell to the no<strong>

_(Ohh)_ **Tried to make me look prissy  
><strong>  
>Thalia jumped onto the front desk and pulled Annabeth up with her.<p>

**But baby that just ain't me**  
><strong>Cuz i'm a whole lot of<strong>

They danced ontop of the desk while the rest of us danced and circled around the desk.

**_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh_**  
><strong><em>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<em>**  
><strong><em>I said<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<em>**

_I'm not trying to diva out_  
><em>But this shows gotta stop so shout<em>

We had everyones attention and just like last time some people were enjoysing, while others were shocked and then there were my uncles who were just plain pissed off.

_**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<strong>_

_Told me to stay away from that boy_

Annabeth fell backwards off of the desk and i caught her easily in my arms and did a quick soin around before she hopped out my arms.

_And I said hell to the no_ **(hell to the no)**

She did a small dance move rubbing up against me before strutting away leaving me following in her tracks.

_You tried to stop my singing voice_  
><em>but i said hell to the no<em> **(Hell to the no-ohh) **

_Tried to make me small and weak_  
><em>but baby check the charts cuz thats my song you see<em>

**_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh_**  
><strong><em>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<em>**  
><strong><em>I said<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<em>**

A bunch of guys lined up in two aisle spaced apart just enough for Thalia to be able to step on the guy's houlder thats on either side of her.

**I'm not trying to diva out**  
><strong>But this shows gotta stop so shout<strong>

She walked to the last dude then they lifted her and planted her gently on the ground. Her and annabeth made their way on to the stage from different sides while the rest of us closed in at the bottom front of the stage. everyone sort of took the hint to move at the way.

**_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh_**  
><strong><em>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<em>**

They got to where the twins and my father and uncles stood in dumbfoundment. Thalia snatched the mic out of her fathers hand and went on in this rap type style. they went back and forward passing the mic to eachother.

**Take me you can leave me but I won't ever change**

_If you don't like the rules don't play my game_

Annabeth sang out the last word with dept.

**Time for me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T,**

_and when i do, you'll bow to me_

All of us dancing bowed down willingly while Thalia and Annabeth had pushed the twins down onto their hands and knees they placedone foot on their backs. They were taken by suprise so much that they didn't even get up after thwy removed their feet.

**HEEYYYYYYYY**

_**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<strong>_  
><em><strong>I said<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<strong>_

We jumped back up and went back to dancing.

_I'm not trying to diva out_  
><em>But this shows gotta stop so shout<em>

_**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<strong>_

**I'm not trying to diva out**  
><strong>But this shows gotta stop so shout<strong>

_**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<strong>_

Annabeth took the contract papers that were most likely for the double trouble twins and threw them up in the air. They surrounded the croud as they fluttered messily down.

_**Awe, hell to the** no..._

The song ended and everyone cheered. They obviously thought this was planned. Man I can't wait to burst their bubbles!

_**OOO AND I END IT THERE! PURE AWESOMENESS IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHT YOU GUYS SAY! REVIEW REVIEW I NEED THE LOVE LOL!**_


	66. Press, impress, Mother and others

_Sorry_**_ I haven't updated in like years but my . Lap top is fried n I just realized I could uhh update from brothers kendel so here I am. _**

**_Percy pov_**

"Oh great!" Zeus said. " I THOUGHT we had an understanding understanding." He hissed.

"I don't remember saying that." I said. "What about you Thals?"

"I have no memory regarding those words. Do you Nico?" She asked

"I seem to be suffering from memory lost." He said tapping his forehead.

"You have made an embarrassment of us once to many you will end this little game now!" Everyone was looking between our little family as we talked.

"When are you going to realize that we don't take orders from you anymore?" Thalia all but laughed.

"So here's what's really going to happen." Nico said. "We are going to give the press conference that you hijacked from us while you sit there like good little boys."

Zeus laughed. "And haven't you realized we don't take orders from children?"

"But I'm not a child now am I?" A new voice said. Zeus eyes widened along with the rest of US. The Crowd parted partners a women made her way to the stage. She looked to be around her late 60s with long brown hair and fair I've toned skin. I immediately recognized her as our grandmother Rhea. I'd only seen her in person once when I was six but she still seemed the same. She walked throughout the sea of people and hugged Thalia.

"Ahh beautiful granddaughter it's so wonderful to see you. "

"You too grandma." Thalia hugged back.

"Perseus and Niclause you too are very handsome young men."

"I prefer Nico grandma." Nico said to her.

"And I Preferred all granddaughters but hey you get what you get." She tapped me on the face gently and walked away leaving Thalia laughing at Nico and me.

"And you must be Annabeth. My your eyes are gorgeous and this hair it's magnificent. My great grandchildren will be beautiful with out doubt." Annabeth blushed and awkwardly hugged her.

"Uh...thank you ma'am and thank you for coming."

"Thank you for calling. My boys do seem to always get themselves in trouble."

" I'm sorry how do you two know each other?"

"Annabeth is the one who called me." I looked at Annabeth who shrugged in return.

"Always have a continuance."

"M-m-m" Hades hit Zeus on his back. "Mother!"

"Your welcome."Hades smirked. He stepped forward and held his hand out to The a as she climbed the stairs to the stage.

"Nicolas it's nice to see you are still gentlemen."

"Always mother!" He smiled and kissed her hand . She walked over to Poseidon who bowed his head as if approaching royalty.

"Christopher have you been behaving yourself?"

"As well as I am able to mother." He answered. She left him and went over to Zeus.

"Joseph, my sweet controlling, paranoid, annoying, self righteous, Joseph."

"Tell me how you really feel mother." He rolled his eyes.

"Excuse Joseph's rudeness mother." Poseidon said.

"Yes I'm afraid our baby brother still lacks the true way to treat a women." Had e s said giving Zeus a glare. It amazes me how they treat grandma Rhea with the up most delecatcy.

"What are you doing here?"

" My grandchildren need me because you have apparently been reeking havoc on their lives."

"Ha is that what they said?"

"No it's what I know to be true!"

"I have done nothing but make them into famous rock stars ."

"At what cost? Their childhood? Happiness? How about any and all respect they have for you?"

"My children respect me! " He boomed.

"Ahh children yes where is my long not at all lost grandson Jason?"

" Right here Grandma!" Jason waved his hand from the crowd.

"Leave Jason out of this I have admitted my mistakes."

"Again with the mistaks" Jason, Nico, Thalia, and I chorused.

" A mistake you always make is notlistening and thinking that you know everything that is best."

"That's because I do!"

"No brother you don't!" Poseidon said. "For too long we have let your call the shots and for what I have no idea."

"Poseidon is right. We have neglected our children's voice long enough." Hades said and he turned to us. "Son, niece, nephew,...nephew's out of his league girlfriend-"

"Hey!" I protested while I saw Annabeth laugh a little.

"If you wish t o speak we are more than willing to listen."

"Like he'll we are!" Zeus said.

"Oh shut up Joseph!" Grandma Rhea said and pulled him by the ear off of the stage. Nico, Thalia, and I made our way center stage. Every one had their eyes t trained on us awaiting what we would say next. I looked at my cousins who stood awkwardly beside me.

"Just get it over with kelp head." Thalia nudged me. Over with. Right okay here goes nothing. Deep breath and...

" Connect 3 is over!" The room went to chaos. Gasps followed by incoherent mummering that spread like wild fire.

" people,people please." I said trying to get there attention.

"YO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" I looked out t o the crowd and Silena smiled at us and winked. "Go ahead guys."

"Um... . Like I was saying we have decided that we are dissolving Connect 3 BUT," I said quickly before they started yelling again. "We ar done making music there are going to be changes."

"Like New members." Nico said.

"And new business." Thalia said. "A camp to be specific. We are establishing a summer camp for performing arts, but not just singing, dancing, and acting."

"Our camp will include others such as Architecture, Fashion design, Art, electronics, sports, carpentry, and many more." Nico said.

"The plan is for us to teach and mentor the future actors, rock stars, and gold medalists. Not only will they be learning a bout what they love to do but they will also be having fun. Making friends, doingprojects, fun competitions. It's exactly what camp and childhood should be like." I said.

"And how do you plan on doing this camp?" Zeus asked

"With the help of our friends." I said. "Guys come up here."

"Piper, and Katie our acting mentors." ThAlia said.

"Beck and Leo our tech and go to carpenters." Nico said.

"Annabeth our architect and at home genius." I said as she joined me .

"Silena our very own fashionista." ThAlia said.

"Rachel our own De' vinci." Annabeth said.

"Clariesse, Jason, and Chris our great athletes." I said.

"Conner, and Travis Stoll ...our...well we can find something for them."

" Not to mention Grover and JUNIPER. I guess you can consider them camp manager and overseerer because I know no one better that is more capable of with green thumbs!" ThE two of them smiled at Thalia when she said that.

"Percy! Percy!" The reporters called out.

"Uh...you with the red hair."

"Where will the camp be?" She asked.

" there is a stretch of land called long island and we own most of it. We will be placing the camp there."

"When will you be open?." Another asked.

" well that question must be answered by our architect and carpenters." I gestured for Annabeth, Beck, and Leo to step forward.

"Uh I have already finished the blueprints so it's up to our builders." She said.

"Our team is pure awesome especially with me and my bro at the reigns we will have it finished in no time." Leo said.

"Uh...What he means is that we should expect the camp finished just a week after summer has started." Beck said.

" yeah and did I mention I'm dating Thalia!" Leo said once more.

"Okay your done!" Thalia pulled him by the ear. "Ow,ow, ow!"

"Yep I know!"

"Uh...ok anymore questions?"

"What's the camp name?"

"Uh..." I looked over at Nico and ThAlia who shrugged. Well Nico shrugged Thalia was too busy walking Leo.

"Allow me ." Grover stepped forward."The name will be Camp Half-Blood."

"Why?" Someone shouted.

"Good question."Nico said.

"Someone once Pointed how funny it was that most of our parents were named after Greek gods, and the children of th e gods were known as Half-Bloods."

"I like it!" Annabeth said.

"Me too it's really creative G-man."

"So what about Connect 3?" Someone yelled.

"Yeah you said something about new members. Who?"

"Well first we'd like to ask Grover to become our new manager. Since we are leaving Olympus r err cords I think it's only right we get a new one." Nico said.

"Wait you serious?"

"As serious as you are with enchiladas goat boy!" Thalia teased.

"Yes!" He said. "A hundred times yes!"

"And we have always been a family group and I'd love if my baby bro would join the family business." Thalia said. Jason smiled widely and came next to his sister.

"Gods I Never thought you'd ask!" We laughed and they hugged.

"Last but not least I've always known th at we were missing something. That I was missing something And finally I have found it. Her voice was the most angelic thing I've heard and I knew I had to find her and I did. Now I want her with me on stage. " I turned to Annabeth and grabbed her hand. "Annabeth Chase will you be the newest member besides Jason to the Demigods?"

"The Demigods?" She asked.

"Its inspired by Grover. It's another name for Half-Blood and that's not an answer."

"I mean is this a joke?"

"No joke no laughs. I want you by my side." She looked at me up and down for a second And I swear I could feel everyone's eyes on us."

"Yeah!" She said."It'll do it I'll join." Everyone clapped and cheered as if she had just accepted a marriage proposal.

"Oh la-de-freakin-da!" Zeus said. "If you really think this plan of yours will happen your sorely mistaken."

" I don't think they are brother." Hades said. "The idea is brilliant . Frankly I'm a littlejealous I didn't think of it. Either way I'm behind them all the way as is my money and resources."

"Well then you are a fool big brother. What of you Poseidon?" My father turned to me.

"I have done many wrong things to you son I admit that. I've never been there for you and I have been so selfish...but no more." He turned ed back to Zeus. "No more brother will I Let you run the terms of how my relationship with my son goes. I support you Perseus and anything else you say." You know those tv moment where you here people clapping and cheering because the bad guy finally got toldoff? Well it felt like that moment. Poseidon walked up and squeezed my shoulder gently but affectionately.

"This is ridiculous!" Zeus said his face turning red as ever.

"Maybe it is dad'" Jason said. "but at least we are standing together so if things do happen to turn out bad we Will still have each other. Unlike you."

"You shall all regret this."

"Doubtful but we will be sure to invite you to Camp Half-Blood s opening day! I said. Zeus turned to w all away and the crowd parted for him.

" oh and Zeus," he stopped and turned around. Annabeth smirked. "Check and Mate. You lose!" The reporters once again bombarded us with questions and they snapped pictures of us.

"You have nack for angering him you know that?" She shrugged.

"What can I say. Guess my boyfriend has rubbed off on me."

" C'mon we've got questions to answer and'm pictures to take!"

"The life of a rock star!" She said excitedly.

**my apologies if this kinda sucks its hard to write on the kendel. Anyway reviews I need email so hit enter. Oh . N check my new story Game of Death it's a Hunger gAmes fanfiction please reviews on that too. Latter and again s o sorry you guys . I'll updates as soon as I cm Paul l this away from my Bro**


	67. Camp Hello

_**Sorry guys I had Tech problems and i couldnt update cuz my lap top was on the fritz but im using thr boyfriends computer and i swear i never leave you high and dry to die. so in other words...I"M BACK BITCHES!**_

_**Percy POV**_

TWO MONTHS

_ LATER..._

There was general noise of excitement and nervousness amoungst the sea of people. Nervousness was from the Camp Half-blood counil and excitement came from all the new ampers as they wandered around the camp meeting their cabinmates and taking in the beautiful camp. It really was beautiful llike seriously beautiful. The strawberry feild smelled delicious and i could see a few kids running and laughing at it. Annabeth had made the camp look awesome.

There was this old but modern them to it. The cabins were made from wood like lodge cabins but on the inside it held everything escential to survival, electricity, water, and of course cavle for those satureday morning cartoons. _No way i'm missing my young jusitice!_ All the cabins also had 4 rooms and a little game/common room type thing. Each room had at least 10 beds and there was one solo room reserved for the cabin counsilour because we all, _Annabeth, _agreed it was good to leave abunch of kids in a cabin alone for the whole also designed a Arena for all the sporty things going on.

It was basically a football field surrounded by a track that was surrounded by this dome like thing. Wise girl designed it so that it looked like a roman coloseium, equipped with stone benches for the fans and a snack bar for the hungry. Close to the arena is the Amphatheater where all concerts and music competitions will be held. At the field far down from there is where the stables are for the horses. Black Jack especially loves that Annabeth added in a sugar cube dispencer, but he doesn't love that it only gives out 3 a day. The place is so big i still can't believe we made this happen. I passed by the outside dineing pavilion and made my way to the Big House. Its sort of the camp base that everything is control from.

Don't let the fact that it looks like a three story barn fool you the place is more teched up than Becks room thanks to Leo. When I walked in everyone was sitting around the ping-pong table in the game room.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked.

"where have you been Kelp head we have been waiting for you?" Thalia said punching me in the arm.

"Okay 1, OW!, 2. I was walking around the camp making sure eveything was good, and 3. OW!" I said thumping her in the cheek. She growled at me while Nico started laughing.

"Stop Seaweed Brain before Thals kills you!" Annabeth said walking in carrying a heavy looking box. Of course I immeditatly jumped to her side to help.

"Here I got it!" I said pulling the box from her arms. I carried it back over to the ping pong table and sat it down. When I turned around Annabeth was standing there hands on hip giving me a look that screamed i did something to annoy her. I didn't care though because she looked too cute. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytale except for her princes curked bangs, and she was wearing shorts and a orange shirt with CAMP HALF-BLOOD written in black. Infact everyone was wearing a shirt like that. _Way to let me in on the loop guys!_

"Wise girl can you stop looking at me like that it's kind of scaring me!" I said.

"Well it depends can you stop being a total guy?"

"Uh...I think I could but it would require a very painful surgery that I am not to interested in recieving." I heard the guys snicker.

"Plus Annie then you and Perce would have nothing to do when your down at the beach for a..._midnight swim!" _ This ofcourse caused more laughing and Annabeth glaring at Travis.

"Katie!" Katie swung her hand at Travis but he ducked and she ended up hitting Conner in the face.

"HEY, Wrong twin, wrong twin!" He said cupping his face.

"Haha you miss-Oomff" Travis was smacked in the face with a Gossip girl magazine. Everyone of coursed turned to Silena because we all knew it came from her. She was sitting there filing her nails though acting completely oblivious while whisteling.

"Nice shot Barbie!" Clariesse said. Silena smiled a little and continued on her nails.

"Alright guys it's time to greet all of our campers!" Juniper said walking in with Grover.

"Yeah they have their cabin assignmnts and they are waiting for us in the Amphatheater." Grover said. He looked at me and frowned. "Perce where's your shirt?" I looked down to make sure i didn't suddenly lose any clothing.

"Uh...on my body?" I said.

"He means this shirt Seaweed brain." Annabeth said gesturing to the shirt on her.

"Oh didn't get one."

"Nico you were supposed to give Percy his shirt." Katie said.

"I was." Nico said. "And I was going to but then I dropped it...from the roof...into a bucket...of mud...and chicken fat.' He finished quietly.

"The fuck?" Jason asked with a smile on his face.

"What were doing on the roof?" Piper asked.

"So thats what was in our bucket." Conner said in revelation.

"Um...hello is anyone concerned with the fact of why the Stolls had a bucket full of mud and chicken fat?" Beck asked.

"And why my shirt was in it?...Nico!" I said pointedly looking at him.

"It was an accident." He protested.

"Whatever here Percy!" Juniper reached into a plastic bin and threw me a shirt. I pulled it on over my muscle shirt and we headed down to the Amphatheater. We enterd throgh the back that lead to the stage. The seats in the audience were full of kids ranging from the age of 6 to 16 anyone older than that was a councilour. Everyone was talking and buzzing with excitement it made me happy to think that we pulled something like this. We walked onto stage and everyone went quiet.

"Gotta say i'm lovin the obedience showing." Annabeth muttered.

"Oh I can't wait to get corrupting!" The Stolls chorused together and fist bumped eachother. I cringed at the thought because Bobby and Mathew were enough of Stoll mini's we don't need more. Speaking of the Terror Twins I spotted them sitting with a group of boys. they waved to annabeth amd she waved back.

"Hello everyone and welcom to Camp half- Blood!" I said into the mic. The silence broke and cheers erupted.  
>"You guys are gonna have a rockin time here this summer and I can't wait to get started but first all the head council memebers will be introduced." I looked to the others who all continued to just look at me.<p>

Seriously? Annabeth elbowed me in the side. yep seriously! "Okay starting with me." i said rolling my eyes. "As you know I'm Percy Jackson and I'll be over swimming and music." Annabeth stepped forward.

"I'm Annabeth chase and i'll be over little geniuses, architecture, and some bit of music." She stepped back and Thalia came forward.

"Sup I'm Thalia, just Thalia my last name is of no importance adn i'll be over music, dance, and for the awesome girls Archery!"

"Yo Nico Di' Angelo and i'm over music and Kick boxing if anyone wants to learn." Yeah strangest thing, happened over the last two months nico has become some bad ass expert in kick boxing. Although that doesnt help him miuch when it come to Thals.

"Hey I'm Selina .B and all Fashionistas and future models will be with moi!' She giggled.

"Yo kids I'm Beck and i will be over tech and advanced constructing, electrical and non."

"Hey i am the Suprem and awesome Leo and i am over any and every tech things and crafts building." Leo said and some kids laughed at the supreme awesome part.

"Hi I'm Piper and I'l be over acting and, dance."

"Hey everyone my names Jason and ill be on sports, music, and a little bit of dance."

"We are Travis..."

"and Conner..."

"Stoll!" The stolls said together.

"We are over activities." Travis said.

"Like pranking, sneaking, and thievery." Conner added. I saw Mathw and Bobby hhigh five each other and i feared for my life!

"Hello i'm Katie Gardener and i'll be over acting and any gardening type things."

"Okay brats my names Clariesse La' Rue and I specialize in pain but i'm over sports and fighting. That includes, bowing, wrestling, and kick boxing."

"I'm Chris R and i'll be doing fighting and activities."

"Um,... hi i'm Grover and this is Juniper uh.. I guess you concider us camp directors."

"And thats everyone!" I said.

"Wait no we're missing one person." Annabeth said. Just the Rachel came running in dressed in a orange camp shirt and paint splattered jeans.

"Sorry i'm late." She yelled making her way to stage. "Driver got lost. Anyways i'm Rachel Dare an i'm over Art, thats painting, drawing, poetry and yada, yada, yada!" she said still trying to catch her breath.

"Hey RED nice of you to finally join us!" Annabeth said with a playful smile. Rachel in response stuck her tongue out at her.

"Uh...Hey Rach!" Nico said smiling widely. Rachel returned his big smile with one of her own.

"Hey Nico!" I gave Annabeth a knowing smile.

"Aww Nico like Rachel!" Thallia said teasingly!

"Shut up thunder head!" Nico said with his face burning red. I turned back to sea of kids and clapped my hands together.

"Alright kids now its time to get this kicked off right. I mean I did promisse you a rockin summer." Everyone cheered. Jason went to the keyboard, while, Nico went to the drums, Thals grabbed her bass, Annabeth went to the mic, while I grabbed Riptide. Everyone else went to stand in front of the stage below.

* * *

><p>Annabeth pov<br>(Had me hello olivia holt)  
>(<em>Annabeth,<em> **Percy**, Both)

Jason started on the keyboard and Percy made this weird wave sound with his guitar. The kids were like clapping sort of to the beat. Nico and Thals came in and then i followed right after.

I grabbed the mic stand quickly and sort of tipped it tword me.

_I can feel you comin from a mile away_  
><em>my pulse starts racin from the words that you say<em>  
><em>and say so many of them like you don't have a clue<em>  
><em>that i'm sighned sealed delivered with a stamp on-<em>

Yep Percy was deffinitly like that before we were dating. He really is completely oblivious when it comes to girls!

**you don't have to try too hardarted singing while staring at**

Percy walked over to my mic and started singing while smiling goofily to me.

**you already have my hearting**

I brought my hands up and cuffed them to form a heart causing Percy to smile and some people in the crouwd go aww!

**you don't have a thing to prove i'm already into you**_ (so)_  
><em><br>_I ripped the mic away from the stand and walked away around stage and Percy followed after kinda slowly due to the fact that he was playing his guitar.

Hold, hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
><span>cuz i'm so so good to go<span>  
><span>don't say, dont say goodnight you know <span>

you had me at hello-o(x3)  
><span>Dont say dont say goodnight you know<span>  
><span>you had me at hello<span>

He stoped chasing me and settled for the mic near Thalia. He stuck his tongue out at me before singing.

**Close your mouth now baby dont say a word**  
><strong>cuz you aint sayin nothin i aint already heard<strong>  
><strong>plus all them words get buried in the beat so loud<strong>  
><strong>and the speaker blowin up to this dance song<strong>

I did a little spin going a little closer to Percy and he walked closer too.

_you dont have to try too hard_  
><em>you already have my heart<em>

Percy mocked me and made a heart like i did to him.

_you dont have a thing to prove cuz i'm already into you_ **(So)**

Now we were back to sharing a mic stand.

hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
><span>cuz im so, so good to go<span>  
><span>Dont say, dont say goodnight you know<span>

Walking forward i slapped hands with all the people in the fron which mostly included our friends.

you had me at hello(X3)  
><span>Don't say, dont say goodnight you know<span>  
><span>you had me at hello<span>

When I got to Rachel I pulled her on stage and together me and her started singing together while the only thing playing was the keyboard.

Oooooooh Ooooooh Ooh  
><span>ooh ooh ooh ooh<span>  
><span>Ooooooh Ooooooh Ooh<span>  
><span>Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh<span>

Aaaaaaaah Aaaaaaah Aah  
><span>Aah Aah Aah Aah<span>  
><span>Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaah Aah<span>  
><span>Aah Aah, Aah Aah<span>

I gave Rachel the mic and she started walking around with it heading tword a certain all black wearing, emo looking, drummer. I shot Percy a smile, who shot Thalia a smile, who was smirking at Nico, who was smiling a little too wide for someone thats supposed to be emo.

_You don't have to try too hard_  
><em>you already have my heart<em>

_She ruffleed his hair and held the mic down tword him. _

**You dont got a thing to prove**  
><strong>I'm already into you<strong> _(Oh, Oh, Oh Yeah)_

Nico came back in followed by Thalia and Percy. Then Percy and I started singing again.

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
><span>cuz im so, so good to go<span>  
><span>dont say, dont say goodnight you know<span>

you had me at hello(X3)  
><span>Dont say, dont say goodnight you know<span>  
><span>you had me at hello<span>

The song finished and the amphatheater was filled with the echoing cheers.

"Welcome to Camp Half- Blood!" Percy said into the mic which caused more cheers and for Nico to do this drum solo thing that then caused Thalia to play, then Jason, and...well you get the Idea. Percy picked me up into a spinning hug and planted a kiss on my lips. It wasn't long but it was enough. All in all this was looking to be a really awesome summer!

**_SO WHAT DO YOU THINK COME ONE GUYS ROCKIN FINALE OR WHAT? BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MIGHT NOT BE IT BECAUSE I REALLY HAVE THIS IDEA FOR A BONUS CHAPTER BUT YOUR NOT GONNA GET IT UNLESS I GET SOME REVIEWS. sO JUMP ON IT AND ILL JUMP BACK! OH AND BTW..._**

**_I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FREAAAAAKKKKIIIIINNNNNNN MUCH!  
>OKAY LATER!<br>READ, REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, FAVORITE IM GONNA GO WATCH GLEE!_**


	68. Rumour Has It There's A Bonus Chapter

_**HELLO AWESOM NERDS HERE IS YOUR BONUS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER AND ID JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I'M THANKFUL TO ALL OF YOU FOR STICKING WITH MY STORY ALL THIS TIME YOU CANT EVEN IMAGINE HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEWS HELP ME AND MAKE ME FEEL REALLY ACHIEVED. i DONT MEAN TO GET REALLY EMOTIONAL ON YOU GUYS BUT BECUASE OF MY HEIGHT I DO ALWAYS FEEL LIKE I HAVE TO TRY REALLY HARD JUST TO DO THINGS IN SPORTS, AND BLAH BLAH BLAH, BUT WHEN WRITING I CAN JUST DO IT, IT COMES NATURALLY TO ME AND I'M JUST HAPPY PEOPLE OUT THERE DO LIKE MY STUFF AND THAT THIS IS LIKE THE ONE PLACE I DONT HAVE TO TRY HARD AT.  
>SO...PAST THE WATER WORKS LOL ON TO THE CHAPTER!<strong>_

**_3RD PERSON POV_**

**_MONTHS LATER AFTER CAMP OPENING_**

_A camera shows a really up close awkward position on Annabeth's face._

"Leo, I swear to all things holy if you don't get that camera out of my face, so help the gods I will..."

"Annabeth after threatening me fore years you no longer hold the same effect as you did." Leo said.

"Thals!" Annabeth said and sent Leo into a panic.

"Okay, okay i'm movieng it!" He said in a rush.

The camera was pulled back and revealed Annabeths annnoyed scowl. She was dressed in a black shirt, jeans, gray leather jacket and combat boots. Her hair was loose and in its natural curls. Percy stood next to her talking to Nico. Both of them were wearing varsity jackets over their shirts. Percy's said Swim and Nico's said Football, both of them had a C on it indicating that they were captains. Thalia walks up wearing a green shirts with a black hoody and a jean jacket over the hoody, and a pair of jeans, and vans.

"Leo stop messing with Annabeth." She said.

"Sorry Thals." Leo said.

"Hey guys Grover says we really need to get this thing started." Jason said walking up with Piper, Seilena, and Katie. Jason was dressed like Percy and Nico while Katie, Piper, and Silena wore cheer uniforms.

"Okay where is Calypso?" Thalia asked.

"Right here." Calypso walks up dressed in a cheer uniform with her hair pulled back into a high ponytale.

"Oh thats just...phahahah!" Percy, Annabeth,Thalia, and Nico bust out laughing.

"Stop laughing." Calypso said. "I hate cheer uniforms!" She grummbled.

"Dito!" Rachel said walking up. She was dressed in a cheer uniform also.

"Oh I don't know Rach your looking pretty good!" Conner said as he and his twin joined in. Both were dressed in varsity jackets also.

"Watch it Stoll!" Nico warned Conner.

"Calm down death breath." Thalia said.

"Okay guys seriously we have to start now." Grover said.

"Okay goat boy Leo role camera." Jason said.

"Oh I have been for the last ten minutes." Leo said smiling.

"Oh!" Annabeth said and everyone starred at the camera wide eyed. "Uh...Hi guys. Annabeth here,daughter of Athena." The band decieded to use the name Half-bloods and like half-bloods they had to have an immortal parent. And everytime they did an interview or something they would always start off with saying their name and godly parent.

" Percy son of Poseidon." He winked at the camera.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

"Nico, son of Hades."

"Jason son of Jupiter." Jason chose jumpiter because he and Thalia re like polar opposites and Jupiter is Zeus's roman aspect. "And we are..."

"The Half-Bloods!" They chorused together.

"Today we are on set in the halls of Goode High for our newest music Video Rumor Has It." Thalia said.

"Written by our newest Half-Blood Annabeth Chase!" Percy said and everyone cheered.

"So Leo," The camera turned and now showed Leo who smiled and waved goofily to the camera before turning it back on everyone else. "Is here to give you guys the special behind the scene action on the video shoot." Nico said.

"Alright guys so Rumor Has It Take 3!" Annabeth says smiling and closing the black thing director use.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rumor has it-Adel)<strong>  
>(<em>Annabeth<em>-**Thalia**, both)

_so in this video Annabeth and Thalia are friends who are dating these two jocks who suddenly takes intrests in these cheerleaders and its about the rumore spreading around as Annabeth and Thalia are trying to figure out what's going on._

"And ACTION!" Grover yells.  
><em><br>_A school bell rings and students are walking and talking in the halls of Goode high. Annabeth and Thalia stand with a group of their friends with their boyfriends, Percy as Annabeth's and Nico as Thalia's, by their lockers. The front doors are pulled open and in walks the head cheerleader, Calypso, and her co captain, Rachel. As they walk by they wink at Percy and Nico.  
>They guys smile and start to stare at the girls as they keep walking. Annabeth and Thalia are trying to regain the attention of their boyfriends while all the other girls in the hall are starting to stare and whisper. Annabeth and Thalia's friends are singing lowly in the background,<p>

_Ooooooooooh, Ooooh (x4)_

Percy tries to take a step forward but Annabeth gets in his way.

_She, She aint real_  
><em>She aint gone be able to love you like I will<em>

Percy tries stepping around her agin but Annabeth stepps in his way. You can See Thalia and Nico doing the same thing.

_She is a stranger_s  
><em>You and I have history or don't you remember<br>__sure shes got it all_  
><em>but baby is that really what you want<em>

Annabeth holds the note as. Nico finally gets around Thalia. He comes over to Percy Pushes him on the shoulder while grinning and the two of them both run over to the Calypso and Rachel who are standing with a group of cheerleaders and jocks. Everything is quiet an deveryone watches in shock as Percy and Nico walk Calypso and Rachel to lunch with the other jocks.  
>Thalia bangs her fist against the locker breaking the silence and bring back the music and whispers amoung the students.<p>

**Bless your soul shes got your head in the cloud**  
><strong>She's made a fool out of you<strong>  
><strong>and boy shes bringing you down<strong>

They walk after the guys and follow them to the cafeteria. where they sit with the girls and friends.

**She made your heart melt**  
><strong>but your cold to the core<br>**  
><span>Now rumour has it she aint got your love anymore<span>

Annabeth and Thalia both push on the forehead of Percy and Nico and turn away busting through the cafeteria doors into the gym where the stands are full of students. Students in the stands are cheering and dancing.

Rumour has it (x8)

On the court behind the girls It's the band Half-bloods playing. Annabeth and Thalia are doing dance moves with the cheerleaders while singing and looking over at the guys who are staring at Rachel and Calypso.

**She is half your age**  
><strong>but i'm guessin thats the reason that you stayed<strong>  
><strong>I heard you've ben missing me<strong>  
><strong>You've ben tellin people things you shouldn't be<strong>  
><strong>Like what we creep out when she aint around<strong>  
><strong>havent you heard the rumours<strong>

All the guys in varsity jackets come down from the stands and start dancing with a cheerleader each

_Bless your soul you've got your head the clouds_  
><em>you've made a fool out of me<em>  
><em>and boy you're bringing me down<em>  
><em>you made my heart melt, yet i'm cold to the core<em>  
><em><br>_but rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for

Rumour has it (x8)

As the music starts to fadei leaving only the piano playing, the lights dim. Annabeth and Thalia circle around Percy and Nico and somehow manage to get them standing back to back as Annabeth and Thalia walk around them singing.

_All of these words whispered in my ear_

**Tell a story that i cannot bear to hear,**

_Just cause I said it dont mean that meant it_

**People say crazy things**

Just cuz I said it dont mean that I meant it  
><span>just cause you heard it<span>

The drums come back in and all the light returns. Everyone is dancing and its crazy hectic as Percy and nico are trying to find their way to Annabeth and Thalia.

Rumour has it (x10)

Twin jocks, the Stolls, bump into Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia and Annabeth smile at the two and they start to talk and laugh.

Rumour has it (x4)

Percy and Nico finally break through the crouwd to see Annabeth holding onto the arm of Travis and Thalia holding the arm of Conner. Percy and Nico walk up to them and the girls get into their face singing...

But rumour has it he's the one i'm leaving you for

Annabeth and Thalia walk out of the gym with Travis and Conner leaving Percy and nico standing there as everyone starts to whisper again and stare at the two boys.

"And cut!" Grover yells. "Great guys that was perfect!" Everyone whoops and cheers. Annabeth and Thalia high five while Nico and Percy do a bro hug thing.

"Can I ditch the cheer uniform now?" Calypso asked.

"Oh feel free to." Conner said staring at her eagerly.

"Wrong team bro, wrong team." Travis says patting him on the shoulder before going over to Katie. Percy hugs Annabeth and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Your first music video. How do you feel?" He asks.

"Really really hungry." She laughs. "Grover made me get up six to start shooting and I haven't had a chance to eat."

"Come on lets go to Sushi Roxx!" He says swinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Did I hear Sushi Roxx?" Rachel asks. "Hold on let me change out of this cheer uniform."

"Ah... no lets just leave that on." Nico says grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door.

"But it only goes like mid thigh down...Nico."

"Shh... trust me babe it's fine."

"So you are keeping the cheer uniform right?" Travis asks Katie. She just laughs an dshakes her head as she wlaks off. "Katie...wait so is that a yes? Katie...wait." He runs after her.

"Leo come on everyone is going to Sushi Roxx. Ditch the camera and lets go."

"Quick question?" He says.

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you where a cheer uniform? Any chance I can ever get you into one and possible out of one?"

"I don't do cheer, uh...no chance in hell, and you'll never get the chance to tak eoff my real clothes if you don't put the camera down."

The camera suddenly clatters to the floor but from it's position you can see Thalia and Leo standing there.

"It's down!" He says then kisses her quickly on the lips. Thalia laughes and pulls him to the door. Seconds latter Leo runs back in an dpicks up the camera.

"This Leo the Fire man Valdez and you have just witnessed the start of my very real and very dangerous quest. I do intend to come back successful."

"VALDEZ!" Thalia's voice yells.

"But maybe not alive. Latter!" The camera shuts off and ends with the white and black static on screen.

AND THUS THE ENDING TO A LEGEND. LOL AGAIN THANKS EVERYONE AN PLEASE TUNE IN TO MY PAGE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES ESPECIALLY WAVES OF WISDOME: a MODERN DAY ROMEO AND JULIET. ITS MY PERCY JACKSON TWIST ON ROMEO AND JULIET.

&

THE GAME OF DEATH. ITS A HUNGER GAMES FANFIC FOR ALL YOU HG FANS AND I GUESS ITS GONNA BE MY NEW GOODE HIGH AND BY THAT I MEAN IT IS GOING TO BE TOTALLY AND UNDENIABLE AWESOME LOL.

REVIEW, FAVOR AND READ MY OTHER STORIES. SEE YOU IN ANOTHER LIFE!


	69. SAY WHAT?

They're BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKK

*Gaps* Random person, "You don't mean...?"

ME: "Oh I do mean!"

Thats right dudes and dudetts I, Hazel Daughter of Hades author of Goode High school For the Performing Arts, present to you...(Drum Roll)

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD : Watch And Rock!**

Because of Popular demand, and threats *cough reviewers cough*, I am making a sequel to GHSPA.

Follow Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and the gang as they rock the summer with they're rockin new summer camp.  
>The songs are awesome.<br>The mean girls are meaner.  
>The parties are wilder.<br>And Leo's...well he's still Leo.

There's more Percabeth and more drama.  
>The DemiGods launch they're first album.<br>The newebies are swimming with talent.  
>And I hear they have Sally's blue cookies!<p>

Join the Gang and junior Rockers for a summer of laughs, parties, drama, Fun, pranks, fights, and who know what else.

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD: Watch and Rock!**

**Coming to Fanfiction Soon!**


	70. AN VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO**

FOR SOME UN KNOWN REASON MY LAPTOP IS BEING AHUGE ASS AND WONT LET ME CREATE A NEW SOTRY. EVERYTIME I GET TO THE SELECT CROSSOVER OF REGUALR THING IT FREEXES THEN CLOSES THE WINDOW. AND I JUST STAYED UP FOREVER TRYING TO WROTE THIS AND NOW I REALLT WANT YA'LL TO READ IT. SO WHAT IMA DO IS GO GHETTO WITH IT AND AFTER THIS A/N IM GOING TO T POST THE FIRST CHPATER FOR CAMP HALF-BLOOD: WATCH AND ROCK AS A CHAPTER ON GHSPA. HOPEFULLY ILL HAVE THIS SORTED OUT BY THE TIME I FINISH CHAPTER 2. SO...YEAH THATS BASIACALLY IT ILL BE MAKOINH CHB:War AS ANOTHER CHSPTER TP GHSPA.


	71. CamP Half-Blood Ch 1: Welcome Back

_**AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR MY LAPTOP BEING A HUGE JERK OFF, BUT CAN'T LET THAT STOP ME SO IGNORING THE FACT THAT IM POSTING A NEW STORY AT THE END OF THE FIRST ONE IM GONNA JUST MOVE ON. EVERYTHING PAST THAT LINE {_} STRAIGHT DOWN, IS PART OF CAMP HALF=BLOOD STORY**_****

**V**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_

_**LONG TIME NO SEE..OR READ...OR WRITE...OR YOU KNOW WHAT...  
>I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IMSAYING RIGHT NOW IM JUST TYPING LIKE SERIOUSLY IM JUSTTYPING AWAY ON MY KEYBOARD RIGHT NOW AS WE SPEAK...OR YOU READ AND I WRITE LADEY LADEY DAH-<br>OKAY ENOUGH GAMES I THINK YOU HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH.  
>FIRST IM GONNA LET YOU IN A FEW THINGS<strong>_

**_1) This is two years after the camp opened so its the summer after their first year of college._**

**_2) I am doing this Glee season 4 style. On glee season 4 it goes back in forward between The newbies and Rachel at college, so in this the povs coould go from anywhere between the Goode High gang, to the main campers who play part in the story._**

**_A moment please to honor the passing of Glee star Cory Montieth aka Finn Hudson. A great loss and my heart goes out to all of his loved ones and especially Lea Michele_**

**_3)I would like to warn you now, this one gets kinda...different. The gang is older now so the songs they sing are too._**  
><strong><em>Someone had put in a request on how they think it could and i liked some of it so im gonna kinda roll with it and see how it goes.<em>**

**_And now with long await i give you the first chapter of the new beginning_**

**_PERCY POV_**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. Annabeth flipped her hair out of her face and gave me a michivious smile.

"It's not like we haven't done it before." She said.

"True. But we have been seperated for a while and you know what they say about absence and what happens when two _actively _involved people get back together again. It gets pretty intense!" Annabeth leaned in closer to where we were only inches apart and I could smell the lemon scent of her hair and the slight sea scent she seemed to now have, partcially from me and her constantly wearing my shirts. It was very disturbing... in the best way possible.

"Trust me Seaweeed Brain," She said in a low seductive voice. " I can take whatever you dish out." I resisted the urge to push her against the wall and give in to my complete desires. In stead I took a step back and gave her my Jackson-lop sided-grin.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I said ripping off my jacket.

"Oh will you hurry up and press play already!" Thalia groaned from where Leo, Rachel, Nico, and her were sitting at on the couch. Even Jason and Piper were looking slightly annoyed as they stood waiting behind us with the plastic mics in hand. Annabeth pressed play and the song started.

For those confused on whats happening right now we were playing Rock Star. Rock Star is this game that Annabeth, Leo, and Beck designed a few months ago, although how they managed to do it with one of them in a totally different country is beyond me. When I asked them how it worked they went into some detailed explination and my eyes glazed over like it does when Annabeth goes on and on about architecture, but basically it's kind of like Just Dance combined with Sing It, the only thing it can be played on is X-box kinect because of the camera it has.  
>The camera monitors our every movement from a sneeze to a back flip. It also does facial recognitons so the avatars on screen looks just like us.<p>

All we have to do is pick a song from the library and follow the dance moves. The singers have to follow the lyrics and for some songs it gives them certain movements they have to do. The most amount of players you can do it with is four. The way it goes is two people dance and two people sing, sometimes it calls for a switch between the singers and dancers.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bruno Mars Locked out of Heavan)<strong>  
>(<strong>Jason<strong>, _Piper, __**Both**_)

The sound of drum sticks being hit togethere was heard and Jason counted out

**1...2...1,2,3**

Thats when the beast dropped the guitar, piano and drums all started playing.  
><strong><br>Oh yeah, yeah  
>Oh yeah, yeah, yeah , yeah<strong>

The first dance move came up. I had to jump into a pose with my arms crossed while Annabeth hand to lean to the side and place her hands on her hips

_Ooh_

Pose switch. I threw one hand up pointing my finger to the sky with my head down. Annabeth had her right arm out stretched in front of her with her hand up in a stop motion, while her left hand covered her face that she was tilting to the side.

**Oh yeah, yeah  
>Oh yeah, yeah, yeah<br>**  
>We kept our poses but we had to like kind of rock to the beat just bending our legs i guess<strong>.<strong>

_Ooh_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

As Piper sang Annabeth's moves came on screen. I didn't really pay much attettion to them though becase they went by fast and I didn't want to miss my own coming up.

**Ooh**  
><em>Never wanna put my heart on the line<em>  
><strong><br>Ooh**

**But swimming in your water is something spiritual**

I pointed at Annabeth then did the back stroke taking a a few steps back.**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>__ Ooh_  
><strong>I'm born again every time you spend the night<strong>

I brought my hands together under my head like a pillow then moved it to my side as I did the next move which im not evn going to try to describe.

Ooh

_Cuz your sex takes me to paradise_

Annabeth pointed at me with both hands then made a downward motion and ushing her hips forward at the same time. It was so funny it took everything in me not to fall on the floor laughing. _  
><em>  
><strong>Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise<strong>

I did the same as Annabeth and it was her turn to look amused.

_**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

I pulled Annabeth's outstretched hand and spun her to me. She stood in front of me with my arms tangled around her and we had to lean out to the opposite side of eachother a few times going back and forward.  
><em><strong><br>Cause you make me feel like  
>I've been locked out of heavan<br>for too lo-oo-oo-ong  
>for too lo-oo-oo-ong<strong>_

**_yeah, you make me feel llike_**  
><strong><em>I've been locked out of heavan<em>**  
><strong><em>for too lo-oo-oo-ong<em>**  
><strong><em>for to lo-oo-oo-oo-oong<em>**

SWITCH appeard on the screen and my eyes widend. Quickly I did the spin move as instructed switching spot with Jason, so he was now in front of me, and grabbing the mic from his hand during the process._**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Oh yeah, yeah<br>Oh yeah, yeah, yeah , yeah**

I sang. I looked over at Annabeth and saw that her and Piper were doing the same spin move Jason adn I had done when we switched. _Ooh_

_Oh yeah, yeah  
>Oh yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

Annabeth gave me a sly smile.  
><em><br>_**Ooh**

**You bring me to my knees you make me testify  
><strong> _Ooh_

I fell to my knees and threw up the hand that wasn't holding the mic as the screen instructed and i saw Jason do the same. The only difference was he had to throw up both hands and that Piper's move was to push him down while Annabeth was to just stand ther holding her mic. She looked down at me amusement written all over that perfectcly tan gorgeous face of hers._  
><em>  
><em>You can make a sinner change her ways<em>**  
>Ooh<strong>

Annabeth ran a hand through her hair, a move that was originally for the ones with slicked back hair. **  
><strong>  
><strong>Open up your gates cuz I can't wait to see the light<br>** _Ooh_

I spun around on my legs and rose slowly.

_And right there is where I want to stay_  
><strong>Ooh<strong>

**Cuz your sex takes me to paradise**

I did a standing back flip. It wasn't on screen but I felt like doiing it. I sent Annabeth a smirk.

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

Annabeth did a back flip, spun in a qucik cirlce when she landed and went into the splits.  
>My jaw dropped. Im pretty sure of it.<p>

"Whoop! Whoop!" I heard Thalia cheer. Annabeth smirked at me and winked.

_**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

I held out my hand and Pulled Annabeth up to her feet and when she was up I held her close by her waist.

**_Cause you make me feel llike_**  
><strong><em>I've been locked out of heavan<em>**  
><strong><em>for too lo-oo-oo-ong<em>**  
><strong><em>for too lo-oo-oo-ong<em>**

**_yeah, you make me feel llike_**  
><strong><em>I've been locked out of heavan<em>**  
><strong><em>for too lo-oo-oo-ong<em>**  
><strong><em>for to lo-oo-oo-oo-oong<em>**

I wanted to kiss her sooooo bad. I started to lean in but Annabeth put her hands up between us and took some steps back. Smiling sweetly, not, she started singing again.

_Oh yeah, yeah  
>Oh yeah, yeah, yeah , yeah<em>

**Ooh**_  
><em>  
><strong>Oh yeah, yeah<br>Oh yeah, yeah, yeah**

_Ooh  
><em>**  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>**  
>Jason did a backwards roll coming right for me while I jumped forward as we sang together.<br>**  
>Can I just stay here?<br>**  
>I sang then Jason Popps u and pulls the mic tword him. <strong><br>**  
><strong><br>Spend the rest of my days here?**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Annabeth and Piper sang together. Annabeth had to to do a jumping toe touch while Piper had to cartwheel under her whille she was in air. It happened so fast for a second I didn't even think it did.

_Can I just stay here?_

Annabeth held her hands in a pleading wayas she looked at me singing.

_Spend the rest of my days here?_

Piper pointed to the ground singing as she looked at Jason. _  
><em>

_Cause you make me feel like_

Annabeth took a step forwards to me while Piper took one to Jason as they sang together.

_I've been locked out of heavan_  
><em>for too lo-oo-oo-ong<em>  
><em>for too lo-oo-oo-ong<em>

_**yeah, you make me feel llike**_

Jason and I sarted singing together as we both took steps tword the girls.

**I've been locked out of heavan**  
><strong>for too lo-oo-oo-ong<strong>  
><strong>for to lo-oo-oo-oo-oong<strong>

Jason pulled piper to him and picked her up to where he was golding her in the air ballarina style/

_**Oh yeah, yeah  
>Oh yeah, yeah, yeah , yeah<strong>_

_Ooh_

_Oh yeah, yeah_  
><em>Oh yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

I spun Annabeth in acircle then picked her up bridal style just as we sang the final,  
><em><strong><br>Ooh**_

* * *

><p>The game ended and the computerized crowd clapped. I looked at the screen and it said, Girls team won!<p>

"What?" I cried in so much shock I accidentally dropped Annabeth.

"Ouch!" Annabeth said glaring at me.

"Sorry." I said extendign my hand to her. "But there is no way that scoe is right." Annabeth grasped my hand and I pullled her up. She dusted her self off and looked at me.

"Jealous much?" she asked.

"What? Pshh that score was jank right Thals?" We turned to the girl who sat on the couch leaning into Leo's arm.

"Nope. Girls won, boys lost! Tough luck!" She said.

"What?" Jason said as Annabeth and Piper high fived eachother. "I want asecond opinion."

"Okay." Thalia shrugged and looked somewhere beyond us. "What do you guys think?" We turned to see if she had finally lost it and starting seeing ghost like Nico the emo, but we were more shocked to see Silena, Beck, Chris, Clariesse, Katie, and the Stolls standing there leaning against the wall.

"Whoa." Nico said falling from his spot on the couch when he saw the seven of them stanind casually behind him. Rachel rolled her eyes at the boy but a smile played on her lips.

"how long have you guys been here?" Leo asked in same wonder as Nico.

"Long enough to see Prissy and little Sparky get their ass whooped." Clariesse said smirking.

"No we didn't." Jason and I said at the same time.

"Yeah you did." Almost everyone in the room said.

"By girls." snickered the Stolls.

"Do I even have to do it?" Katie asked. The Stoll brothers shook their heads. The both of them raised a hand then proceeded to give the other twin a slap to the back of the head.

"Nice training." Clariesse said noddin gher head approvingly at the girl. Katie smiled at the complimant.

"YES!" Annabeth said throwing her hands up. "In your face _rock star_!"

"I still think its a jank score." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Dude face it," Beck said. "Annabeth did that back flip- spin-splits thingy and then Piper did a cartwheel under her as she jumped in the air doing a toe touch. You lost man...bad!" Everyone around the room was nodding.

"Fine, yo uwin." I said finding it hard to argue with that.

"And what movie will we be going to see next week?" She asked holding a hand to her ear.

"The Perks of Being a Wallflower." I muttered un-enthusiastically.

"And what movie will we _not _be seeing?" Piper asked.

"The Conjuring." Jason said in the same tone as me.

"Oh and who rules?" Annabeth asked.

"I won't say it." I said shaking my head.

"Yes, you will."

"Nope, there is nothing you can do that wikl make me say it."

"Not even if I said I would stop..." annabeth leaned forward and whispered in to my ear so only I could hear. My eyes went wide and she starred at me with raised eyebrow and a sly smile.

"You wouldn't." I said trying to call her bluff.

"That's exactly right,_ I wouldnt_!" We had a small stare off.

"Stay strong Perce." I heard Leo say from the couch followed by what sounded like him gettin hit in the head.

Eventually and inevitablly she won thanks to those piercing, intimidating, and sometimes scray gray eyes of hers.

"Okay fine. Girls, girls rule!" I said and and all the girls cheered while the boys lt out a groan.

"Damn right we do!" Piper says she fist bumped Annabeth then gave Jason a small but demeaning smack on the sode of his butt.

"Thanks Perce, thanks alot." He said looking at me.

"Hey, you don't know what was on the line here. You would have done the same thing." I said. Annabeth leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"That was fun!" She said smiling while I just lookd at her.

"Now that, that is over," Silena said. "can you guys get over here and give me a proper hello hug!" Sshe extened out her arms and immediately Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia ran to her. Everyone went around hugging and giving fist bumps or in Clariesse case punches to the shoulder, though that only seemed for me, Leo, and the Stolls.

Once that was done we all sat around the room talking and cathcing up. Everyone had just currently finished their second year of college and we all came back of course to run Camp Half-Blood but this was the first time we were all back together again since last summer becuase of how spread out we are. Annabeth, Nico, Rachel, Thalia, and I all go to University of California, Berkeley and we share a off dorm condo down the street from it.

Leo, Piper, and Jason all go to UCLA, University of California, Los Angeles. Becuase UCLA isn't exactly anyhwere close to Berkeley Leo stays in the dorms and comes down to the Condo when ever he can while Piper and Jason share a dorm becuase of the sprots scholarship he recieved houses him in the Baseball house. Yeah I was shocked to know he got a Baseball scholarship too. Last time I checked he hated baseball but apparently he was really good at it.

Silena and Beck both go to The University of Paris in the actual Paris, France. I know Silena just adores it outh there with the fashion, the lights, the Eiffel tower, and the fact that its supposed to be the city of love and what not.

Katie and Travis both go to Michigan State University but suprisingly not Conner. Whats even more shocking was to learn that Conner could cook and recieved a fulll scholarship to a cooking school in Italy. He studies at the Italian Institute fir Advanced Culinary & Pastry Arts. Never would I have ever guessed Conner to be a secret master chef.

Grover and Juniper both attend the College of business and Technology over in Miami, Florda. Speaking of the goat boy I wonder where he is.

"Hey has anyone talked to GRover of Juniper?" I asked.

"Oh yeah they called me earlier." Chris said. "Gorver said they wouldn't make back by tonight but that they should be before the campers start arriving tomorrow and that we should stick to the schedule and not goof off."

"Of course he said that." Thalia said rolling his eyes.

"And of course he's right." Annabeth said.

"Right, _smight!" _Went silena waving her hand dismissingly. she reached into her overly sized purse and pulled out the most a bottle of wine. "Look what i've got."

"Is that a bottle of Rose?" Leo said buzzing with happiness. for some reasone I imagined him busrstiing into flames from happiness but not getting burned by them. Hm...my adhd is so weird!

"Yep and i've got a bottle of Patron, Remmy, Henny, and Grey Goose waiting in my suit case." Silena grinned.

"Yes!" The Stolls high fived eachother.

"The Goose gets you loose!" Nico said smirking and nodding.

"how did you get your hands on all of this?" Jason asked amazed.

"Oh please little Grace," Silena said patting his cheek. "you still have much to learn about me."

"Okay enough talking lets drink!" Thalia said and everyone cheered.

"Im in!" Annabeth said. Raising her hand.

"I'll get the cups." I said Jumping up and heading into the kitchen. After gettin ghte cups we decieded to turn the PA speakers on and blast some music and we headed down to the lake with the bottles and our cups. We all just sat around in the sand joking and drinking. It was just like high school! I loved it. I pourd Annabeth and me another cup then went back to sit down. I sat behind her on the dock wrapping a arm around her waist.

"Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood!" I whispered into her ear.

"Welcome home." She corrected with a smile. We put our cups together and took a sip. When we were done I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "God i've missed these sunsets."

"I know they're so full of -ahhhha!" Annabeth and I had crashed off the dock and into the water. When we resurfaced I glared at our so called friends who pushed us in.

"Really guys?" Annabeth said.

"Sorry you loked like you needd to cool off." Clariesse shrugged.

"You know Clariesse now that you mention it you are loking a little hot too." Conner said. Clariesse glared at him.

"Stoll don't you da-ahahh!" SPLASH! Conner and Travis ahadd pushed her into the lake. When Clariesse resurfaced she glared fiercely at them. "Oh your dead."

"Eh, it was worth it!" They said shrugging then liek the idiots they are, they jumped into the lake. This started a chain reaction and before we knew it we were playing marco polo.

_Welcome home!_ I thought!

_**SO...  
>WHAT DID YOU THINK?<br>I WAS ALWAYS SCARED TO DO A SRQUEL OF GOODE BECUASE IT WAS A GOOD STORY ON ITS OWN BUT WITH SEQUELS ITS A LOT OF PRESSURE TO MAKE THEM GOOD IF NOT BETTER THAN THE FIRST. SO YEAH JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ALL OF THAT. I DONT KNOW WHEN THE NEXT TIME I WILL UPDATE IS BECASUE I AM ALSO WRITING MY wAVES OF WISDOME STROY. ANYWAY REVIEW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!  
><strong>_


	72. Camp ch 2: And Unto Us, Campers Come

_**HEY PEPS SO MY LAP TOP STILL ISN'T LETTING ME MAKE A SEPRATE STORY THING SO I GUESS IM STILL ON THIS ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. OH AND IF IT TAKES A WHILE TO UPDATE I WILL APOLOGIZE NOW BECAUSE I HAVE LIKE 9 BOOKS THAT I NEED TO READ AND TWO I HAVE TO THIS ESSAY THING OVER BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS. ANYWAYS CHAPTER TIME!  
>Oh and id like to tell u now that my updates will be slow becuase i have 9 books i need to read and 2 books that i have to do assignments over, so yeah i just wanted to put that info out so didn;t think i was ditching.<strong>_

_**ANNABETH POV**_

I was in some really peaceful sleep, drinking but not getting drunk will do that for you. And I mean really, _really_ peaceful sleep, at least it was until my alarm clock went off. Groaning I rolled over and pressed snooze without even opening my eyes. _Peace!_ I realized i was slightly becoming like Percy because this is usually how he would face morning. The alarm can go off as many times as needed but he will just press snooze and roll over. Sometimes the only thing that gets him up is the smell of food, which i find very sad and funny. Speaking of Percy he wasn't in bed with me, I could tell because there was a lost of heat on the side of bed where he slept. I rolled over onto his pillow and was instantly hit with the Sea breeze smell he left behind. I took a deep breath and I uncontroallable let a small smile creep to my face.

_I love that smell!  
><em>I even started to smell like it a little becuase im always wearing something of Percy's. Like right now I was wearing an oversized white dress shirt that smelled like my very awesome and annoying boyfriend. Percy pretends to be annoyed by me wearing his clothes all the time but I know he likes it.

"Guys think it's sexy to see their girlfriends wearing something of theirs, but they just don't want us to know it." Silena had once told me. so I let Percy pretend to be annoyed and a play along with it. I even as far to strike a little deal with him. Everytime I wear something of his to bed I can't have any bottoms on leaving me in just my boy shorts or whatever pair of underwear I was wearing.  
><em><strong>(Told you guys they were older)<br>**__  
><em>Which was fine by me I like to sleep that way anyway but Percy didn't know that. The alarm went off again buzzing seemingly louder. This time I opened an eyes to see what time it was, then I groaned and shut the alarm off. It was 7:30 and absolutely time for me to get up. Today was the first day of camp and the campers would start arriving around 11 so we need to get things in order. High school me would have probably been up at 6:30 gettinig things ready, but college me has been spending obviously too much time with her Seaweed brain boyfriend. The door suddenly comes open and in walks Percy. He is wearing a pair of board shorts and he had water dripping down his hair onto his still perfectly hard, perfectly tanned abs.

"Hey." I said in my morning voice. He grins that goofy smile I fell in love with.

"Hey!" He walks over and gives a quick kiss.

"Morning swim at the lake?" I guessed.

"Yep! I swam out to the cave to see if i could find something." He said going through the dresser to pull out some colthes.

"Find what?"

"Nothing, just something." He shrugged giving me a little wink. I ddon't like it when he does that becuase it's always followed by one of his infamous Percy plans which almost always has some type of flaw. I looked at him curiously but deceided to let it go for now.

"Hurry up and take your shower so I can take mine." I said standing and going to pull out clothes of my own.

"Well you could always join me." He says with a smirk pulling my to him. "It will save water you know." He leans down and plants a small kiss onmy lips. I deepend it by pulling him closer and wrapping my arms around his neck. Even his lips were some what salty and you'd think that be like a total turn off but oddliy enough it's not.

"Nice try." I said when we pulled apart. It was forced pull too, trust me i didn't want to stop. "But If i join you in the shower who will make breakfast?" Percy thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Good point. I'll be quick." He kissed me on my forehead before grabbing a fresh towel and going into the private bathroom to the far end of the room. I rolled my eyes and slipped on some shorts. Right now we were at the big house along with all the others. The Big House is HQ for the Camp. It has 9 bedrooms each with their own private bathroom, a kitchen, laundry room, game rooom, living room, and tech room a.k.a Leo's own little slice of heavan. Tech room is where he monitors all the things around camp. There are security cameras set up all over the place and we have a silent not to mention basically invisible security ring set up around the outside perimeter of the camp. We can't have our little campers in danger now can we?

I left our room and headed down the long hallway to the kitchen. When I got there Piper, silena, and Juniper were already there sitting around the table drinking coffee, or juice for Juniper.

"Hey and she awakes." Piper says smiling at me.

"You know I am actually shocked at you Annie," Silena said. "I expected you to be the one going around waking us up instead it was Juniper here. "

"Yeah well Juniper wasn't here last night to enjoy all the welcome back festivities." I said pouring a cup of coffee.

"True, but I was on a plane for a very long time." Juniper said. "Oh and HI!" She said excitedly and waved her hand. I rolled my eyes and gave Juniper a hug.

"Nice to see you too Jun!" I started pulling out the pancake mix stuff, eggs, and sausages.

"Ooo are you making breakfast?" Jason said walking in.

"I'll take some sausage and eggs," Said Leo walking up. "Egg whites only."

"Leo shut up." I said.

"But im hungry." He winned.

"Well then get your own girlfriend to make your food." And as if on cue Thalia chooses this moment to walk in.

"Bull shit, I don't cook." She said patting Leo on the head. "Sorry babe." Slowly everyone was starting to appear and demanding I make more food. Eventually I gave up and woke up Conner and made him cook seeing as how he was the one in culinary school. I went back into the room just as Percy was pulling on his orange Camp Half-blood Shirt with his name on the back in black bold letters. For the 17 of us who started the camp all of our shirts are like that. The teens we have work here have shirts with Staff on the back and the campers just have the camp shirts with nothing. There ware a few select campers that we choose to form the counsil, the group made from hand selected campers that we feel deserve the recognition, that have camp shirts with a big captains C on the back.

"Hey beautiful, food done?" He asks.

"Conners cooking." I said gathering my clothes together.

"Awesome! Hey when you finish your shower meet me in the council room."

"Aye aye captain." He gave me a kiss then left. By the time I finished with my shower evreyone was awake and fully dressed, and thanks to Conner happily fed. When I got to the Council room otherwise known as the game room everyone was watching the twins play a round of guitar Hero.

"God you both suck!" Nico said laughing with everyone.

"Alright guys lets get this meeting started." I said clapping my hands. The twins paused the game and everyone pulled chairs around the ping pong table. Why were we having a meeting around a ping pong table? No one knows it just sort of happend the first year we set up camp and we just haven't changed it. Percy pulled his seat next to me at head of the table. He sat a plate of bacon, blue waffles, and eggs in front of me.

"Saved you some food."

"What no juice?" I joked. He just grinned and reached to his side and pulled up a bottle of sunny D.

"Anything else?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah can we get started before I puke." Clariesse grunted.

"I hate to be the one to agree with Clariesse but, yeah!" Leo said and then was promptly punched in the shoulder.

"Okay, okay so everyone has their schedules and stuff right?" Percy asked. There was a murmmer of random things non e of which sounded like yes.

"Do I need to go over it again?" I asked and this time the onlyy word heard was yes. I sguhed and gave everyone annoyed looks. "Okay so this year we have decided to change the cabin rooming. We will be assigning the campers to a cabin based on their main focus."

"So me and Conner would get the kick ass campers right?" Travis asked high fiving his twin.

"No dumbass! Musicians, artists, and singers will be in the Apollo Cabin which will be headed up by Percy and Nico, and Rachel."

"I wanted to call it the Posiedon cabin but acoording to someone it made more sence for it to be Apollo." He said givign me a pointed look.

"Well it does. Apollo is the god of music so it only seems right."

"Anyways continue please." Piper said.

"Dancers, Fashionistas, and actors will be in the Aphrodite cabin headed by Silena and Piper."  
>The two girls grinned at each other.<br>"The builders and tech people will be in the Hephaestus cabin headed by Beck and Leo.  
>Our green thumbs will be in the Demeter cabin headed by Katie and Juniper. Thalia, Clariesse, and Jason will be in the cabin with our athletes and fighters who's cabin has yet to be named."<p>

"How about Ares!" Clariesse smirked. "I mean it is the cabin for fighters right?"

"Sure why not." I said jotting it down on the paper next to her name. "The academicly gifted and talented will be in the Athena cabin headed by me and Chris."

"Wait, Chris, chris?" Katie asked.

"Brother of the Stolls, Chris?" continued Jason.

"I'll have you know I have a perfect 4.0 Gpa and all the classes I take are advanced placement." Chris said and everyone minus me and Clariesse looke at him in shock.

"If you're so smart how is it you are dating Clariesse?" Travis asked.

"You suprise me everyday with just how dumb you can be Stoll." Clariesse said. Conner looked ready to come to the aid f his twin but I decieded to interrupt him before we had to clean his guts of the wall.

"Okay so now that everyone has their placements we can go and get ready for the campers arrival."

"Wait we didn't get any." Conner said gesturing between him and his twin.

"Do really think we'd be stupid enough to put kids under the watchful eyes or you two?" Thalia asked.

"We can be responisble." Travis said causing us all to go into a laughing fit.

"To answer your question you don't have a cabin assignment as of now. You two can continue using your room in the big house and if neede we will assign you a cabin and campers." I said.

"Meeting over." Percy comfirmed, before the twins could speak more on the subject, and everyone started to disperce. I could tell already that this summer was going to be an interesting one.

+++++++++++++++++=====TIME SKIP++++++++++++++++TIME SKIP++=================++++++  
>========TIME SKIP========+++++++++TIME SKIP++++++++++++===========++++++====<p>

"The stables need cleaning, the camp store needs to be fully stocked, and Stoll proof." I said to one of the hired teens that was now my new assistant, Jenny I think was her name. Hey don't blame me shes new and i wasn't the one who made her my assistant it was Thalia. She was going to be hers but apparently Thalia didn't like lil miss sunshine, and yes Jenny was a little bit...over excited.

"No problem i have Alpha team on clean up, beta on store stock up, and delta is on showing around the new campers as well are some of the senior campers." She said. I checked the things off my clipboard and turned to her. Admittedly Jenny was a impressive girl. She actually reminded me of...me. She had a confident attitude and she was very intelligent and mature for her age. From what I gather she is very good with numbers and calculating things and how to handle certain situations. Shed probably make a good finacial advisor someday.

"Nicely done Jenny. What grade are you in again?" I asked.

"This is the summer before my senior year. I plan on going to Brown after graduation." She said with wistfulness.

"Well I hope you get in but until then how would you like to work at my moms company as an intern for after school hours? " Her eyes bugged out and she looked at me in shock.

"Are you joking?"

"Not at all. Working at my mom's company would be good for your application and my mother went to Standford so I'm sure she would have no problem writing you a glowing recomendation, granted you earn it which I have no doubts you will. I have no issues writing one as well." I told her.

"Wow I can't believe this!" She squealed and pulled me into a hug. "THIS. IS. AWESOME!"

"Mhmmm Yeah Jenny let go of me." I said. Jenny quickly pulled back and released me.

"Sorry Annie, can i call you Annie? Is that okay?"

"No. No one calls me Annie."

"Right, sorry."

"Hey Annie!" Thalia said walking up. I growled at her and gave a glare.

"Don't call me Annie, Thals."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on we already have the campers gathered in the Amphitheater." I handed my clipboard off to Jenny who smiled as if I'd just handed her the Holy grail.

"Jenny make sure everything on that list gets checked off."

"You can count on me Annabeth." she said I gave a small smile and waved goodbye.

"What was that about?" Thalia asked trying to hide laughter as we walked to the Amphitheater.

"I told her i would help get her an intern position at my moms company and she got all overly excited and called me Annie. "

"Phahaha no she didn't." Thalia laughed uncontroallable.

"Oh but she did." We made it to the stairs behind the stage and was greeted by Percy, Leo, and Grover.

"See Grover i told you they would be here soon." Percy said.

"Yeah well..." Grovevr said. "just hurry up and get on stage." He pushed us all in the direction. We, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Silena, Piper, Leo, Beck, Clariesse, Chris, Katie, the Stolls, Rachel, Juniper, Grover, and me, all went on stage and the group of kids chatting excitedly got quiet. I still love that!

"Hello Campers new and old!" Percy said breaking silence. "Are you ready for the best summer of your lives with the best group ever?" The amphitheater went up in cheers.

"Well thats too bad bnecause all you have are these idiots!" Thalsa said gesturing to her cousins and brother. Nico, Percy, and Jason all scoffed while the rest of us laughed. "But seriously though welcome back to Camp Half-Blood and if you don't me, drink bleach, i am Thalia Grace. And those idiots i told you about are -"

"Hey way more cooler brother and cousins Jason, Nico and Percy." Jason said.

"Yeah...you wish." Piper said.

"I am Annabeth Chase!" I said stepping forward.

"_Cough_ Jackson _cough." _I heard someone mutter. Red faced I turned around to look at the snickering faces of my friends. My eyes narrowed when I got to silena becuase she was the only one able to hold a straight face.

"Die Barbie!" I whispered. Piper heard this and ste[pped forward to introduce herself. This continued until everyone had been introduced. We went therough the normal routine explaining the rules and everything. We also honored any previous campers wh had gotten record deals, or sports scholarships or anything else of the camp matter.

"And now it's time to pick our theme for the summer!" Rachel said. "Boys bring out the wheel!" So every year we base most of our activities, you know singer, dancers, and musician wise, based on one theme. We always have a hard choice choosing the theme so Beck came up with the brilliant idea to put a bunch of themes on this turning wheel like the one on Wheel of Fortune and at the opening of the summer we spin it and it chooses for us.

Beck and Chris rolled the colorful spin wheel to the center of the stage.  
>"Now who will be the lucky camper who gets to spin the wheel?" Nico said and hands flew to the sky.<p>

"Um...you pick babe." Percy said into my ear.

"You sure?"

"It can't be worse than Percy's choice last year." Grover said.

"How was I supposed to know choosing Mathew and Bobby to spin the wheel would be bad?"

"Perce it's Mathew and Bobby!" Thals said.

"Yeah those lil diablos are like the mini Stolls." Leo said. "No offense Annabeth." He said quickly looking at me warilly.

"None taken." I turned my attention back to the crouwd. Mostly everyone had their hands raised. The only ones who didn't were a few guys who were obviously not doing it by making the statement that they were too cool for it, and a few people who im guessing were trying to go un-noticed. And I know this is mean of me especail having been that person trying to be un noticed but still getting called on anyway, but when you do that your just begging for it. And thats when i saw the perfect person for it.

"You!" I said pointing to her. She was sitting awkwardly to the side bahind a group of girls that were jumping for my attention. The girl looked at me stunned and pointed to her self. I nodded, "Yes you. Get on up here and trun the wheel." Slowly the girl made her way to the stage with everyones eyes on her. She seemd uncomfortable with the atttention and I was starting to feel sorry for putting it on her. When she reached the bottom of the Stage Katie amd Rachel wen to meet her. Now that the girl was close up i had a better view of her.

She was light skined and fairly tall with thick curly black hair pulled into a ponly tail. Her eyes were obviously Hazel but they looked stunningly ...gold colored. I didn't see any signs of acne or any signs of previous acne but I placed her age somewhere between 13 and 16, sometimes you never can tell with tall people.  
><em><br>_Katie and Rachel guided the girl to me.  
>"Hi." said.<p>

"Um...Hi." She said back. looking nervous.

"So whats your name? I hhaven't seen you before you must be a first year." Please be a first year, I thought. I mean how awkward would it be if she had been here the year before of even the year before that.

"Hazel, Hazel Levesque and ys this is my first year."She said. Oh thank god!

"Well Hazel welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Nico says walking up. Hazel looks at him for a second and I see something pass across her face. I couldn't tell what it was because it was gone before I could read it.

"You kid have a great honor that many would like." Thalia says.

"um...thanks." Hazel says looking around at all of us. i could tell she was nervous and a little uncomfortable so I wanted to move things along.

"Okay so Hazel if you will just spin this wheel here we will find out our music theme of the year." Hazel hesitantly walked to the wheel and gave it a big spin. While it was spinning Leo in all his stupidness played a little annoying song. When the wheel finally stopped i pulled off the number 18 that it stopped on.

"Jas why don't you check the book and tell us what number 18 is." Piper said. Jason oulled the book from under the wheel and flipped throught the pages until he came to the right one. He read it and smiled to himself.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He nodded then to everyone else he said, "The themer for the summer is Hip hop/Rap!" Mummers of excitement spread through out the kids and teens.

"Well at least thats better than last year." Clariesse said.

"Oh come on guys last year wasn't _that_ bad." Travis said.

"Oh no just a summer full of Cowboy music." Silena said scowling. "Who even out that in the book?"

"No one knows." Grover said though his eyes looked a little guilty. I shook my head at him and turned to face everyone else.

"Well looks like we've got our theme." Percy said.

"Oh and before I forget auditions for select groups will be at the end of the week." Thalia said. "Anyone interested needs to speak to speak with us before auditioning." I noticed Hazel standing to the side awkwardly so I motioned her to me. She shook her head and stayed where she was.

"Alright well guys thats it for now." Jnuiper said. "Take the rest of today and tomorrow to get settled in and meet your room mates. "

"And we expect to see all of you at the camp fire tomorrow night." With that said we exited the stage and headed back to the Big House. I tried talking to Hazel but she snuck off. There was something about that seemd familiar I just could place it, but I had all summer to figure it out.

_**I KNOW, I KNOW KIND OF LESS THAN BEST BUT LIKE i SAID IVE GOT THESE BOOKS I NEED TO DEAL WITH AND i DON'T KNOW WHEN i WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE OR HOW GOOD THEY WILL BE. GUESS WE WILL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT. REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND ...WELL READ MY OTHWER STORY WAVES OF WISDOME I PROMISSE YOU WONT BE DISAPPOINTED  
>LATER !<strong>_


	73. Camp ch 3: Hazel And the B

_**HEY PEOPLE IVE MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH. LIKE I HAVE BEEEN WANTING TO CRY BECAUSE I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE, BUT NOW THAT SCHOOL HAS STARTED IM BACK TO WRITING IN CLASS WHEN IM SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING NOTES AND UPDATING WHEN I GET HOME. SO WITH OUT FURTHER WAIT THE NEW CHAPTER.**_

**_HAZEL POV_**

OH. MY. GOD. I cant believe that just happened. When I arrived at Camp Half-Blood my plan was to keep it low pro, but that only lasted for about 15 minutes. I was with a group of other new comers and we were getting a tour of the place when I accidentaly ran into a girl on a skateboard, who then flew off it and pushed another girl into a rose bush. The girl shrieked as she was pricked all over by the thornes.

"Oh my god!" My hands shot to cover my mouth. "I''m so sorry." I extened my hand to help her but she swatted it away.

"Are you blind?" She hissed at me. Two girls lifted her up out the bush and began to brush her off and pull the thornes out all the while glaring at me. Admittedly it was some what intimidating but thats only because she was taller than me, but other than that her Barbie like appearence was nothing to fear. Like I kid you not the girll looked like summer Barbie with her long shiny hair, baby blue eyes, white shirt, small shorts, and a pink sweater tied around her neck.

"Hello i'm talking to you." She said breaking my thoughts. "What are you mute too?"

"Ah...I..um..." I hate my mouth. It never seems to work for me with situations like this. My fight or flight response is mute.

"Back off Reyna. She's new and it was only an accident." The girl with the skateboard said.

"Stay out of it Gwen." One of the girls said.

"Clone 1 I wasn't talking to you, and clone 2 if you even think about saying something, i'll throw my board at you." The girl made a squealing sound and jumped behind Reyna.

"No don't please I just got this nose job."

"For gods sake Drew move so we can finish this." Reyna said pushing the girl out from behind her.

"I'm serious Reyna. Back off shes with me." Gwen said stepping forward and I swear I was so happy I could have cried.

"Fine." Reyna sneered. "That means your responsible for her then and you better keep her out of my face."

"You should just hope I keep my fist out of your face." Gwen mummbled lowly but gave Reyna a prompt nod. The three girls stalked off after that not giving me a second thought.

"Um... thanks." I said turning to the Gwen girl.

"No problem I love making Reyna and the clones mad. Im Gwen by the way." She stuck her fist out.

"Hazel." I said bumping it with mine. I learned quickly that I liked Gwen. She seemed cool, plus she had this sort of hippster thing going for her and i liked it. She wore a stylish, but not like barbie stylish, gray tank top, black pants, a unbutton black and purple button down shirt over it, and a black hat that she wore backwards. Her starwbwerry blonde hair laid under her hat curled and falling loosely, and her green eyes twinkled with amusement. She also wore these black band thins on her wrists. She also had two ring pierceings along the she side of her right ear.

After meeting Gwen (Thank god!) I kind of ended up losing her in the crowd as everyone headed into the Amphitheater. (Just my luck) It got even worse when Annabeth brought me on stage. First I thought I was going to faint because Annabeth is like my all time role model. When I transferred to Goode and I joined music the teacher Aphrodite said shes never seen such spirit in singing since Connect 3 and Annabeth had been there. She said I even reminded her a little bit of Annabeth. Thats kind of how I ended up here at camp . And now that I was face to face with said girl I was feeling ready to die from excitement. Unfortunately that also means my words refused to work so I mad an idiot out of myself. Picked a good theme yes, but idiot made still.

After the introduction thing I staggered back to the Apollo cabin where i was assigned. I went into the common room, where my bags had been delievered, and went to retrieve them. When I got there a bunch of people where already there talking, taking pictures, and a few boys where tossing a football. I spotted my bags at the far end of the room and I started making my way to them when I suddenly found my self hitting a brick wall. Like no joke, I kid you not. I. Hit. A. Brick. wall. The good news was I didn't crack my head open, bad news was my side hit the corner of it.

"Ouch!" I groaned falling to the floor. Laying beside me was a football and a boy. I recognized him to be one of the guys tossing the ball.

"Opps!" He groaned giving me a shy smile. The other guy ran forward and helped me stand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his brown eyes full of concern. Gorgeous brown eyes might I say. He also had perfect clear skin, short curly brown hair, and a pretty chisled jaw. I could tell from his eyes he had some asian in him_**. (I know this isnt his real discription but just go with it. ) **_

"Uh...yeah...just...side...I." Yep there is that sharp vocabulary that im so proud of. He gave a small laugh and smiled a adorable little grin.

"You mind if I check it out?" He asked pointing to my side.

"Um...uh-huh!" I sqeaked out. The boy pulled the edge of my shirt up some and rubbed a hand over the spot I hit. I winced as pain shot through my side. He moved his hand away quickly and muttered apologies. i looked down to see a purple, green, and blue looking brusie had already formed.

"That doesn't look good." I said scowling.

"No it doesn''t but luckily it's not deadly." He said smiling up at me. "You'll probably need to ice it though. It will help with the pain."

"I'll go get it." The boy who was previously laid on the floor shouted out.

"Well it's the least you can do seeing as how you pushed her into the fireplace."

"Yo I said I was sorry." He said jumping up and running out the door.

"Here sit down." He lead me over to an empty couch.

"Thanks for your help." I said. "I'm Hazel."

"I know." He answered.

"You do?"

"You were the one Annabeth brought on stage, right?"

"Right. that was me."

"I'm Frank. Nice pick by the way. I love Percy and them and their songs but sometimes you do have to throw a little rap into it."

"Well...i really wouldn't know."

"You've never rapped before?"

"No. I've never even really listend to a rap song."

"What? No way well I guess we're gonna have to fix that then." He smiled.

"I guess we will. "

"Hey I got the ice!" The other guy said running in with a ice pack.

"Thanks." I said.I took it from his hand and placed it on my side.

"No thank you for not beating the crap out of me." He said. "If mygirlfriend finds she'll-"

"She'll what Dakota?" Walking up I saw the face of my new friend Gwen.

"Babe hey!" He said. Gwen rolled her eyes and looked past him at me. Her eyes widened when she saw the pack.

"What happened? Did Reyna and her clones come after you?" She said coming to my side.

"No your idiot boyfriend knocked her into the fireplace and she hit her side." Frank said.

"Dakota!" Gwen growled and he backed away in fear. Dakota looked about 6 feet tall and and well muscled but he cowarded away from this 5'6 girl. I love it!

"It's okay Gwen, really." i said standing. The pain stung but it was bearable.

"At lease let me hlp get your things to your room." Frank said already reaching for my bags. "where are you staying?"

"With me." Gwen said.

"Uh. are you sure?" I asked.

"What you don't want to room with me?"

"No it's not that it's just that I don't want to be any trouble on you, anymore than i already have been."

"You hhaven't been any trouble Hazel. That whole thing with Reyna is an everyday thing it's nothing."

"What thing with Reyna?" Dakota asked.

"Tell you bout it later for now we are getting my new roommate to our room."

"you sure, your sure?" I asked one last time.

"Yes!" Gwen said rolling her eyes but she smiled while doing it. "Plus your my adopted freshmen so i've got to keep an eye on you."

"Your adopted freshmen?" I asked raisign an eyebrow.

"Here at camp they classify like high school." FRank explained. "New comers are freshmen, 2cd years are sophomores, 3rd years are juniors, and 4 and up are seniors based on age of course. The little camper who are only like 12 if they make it to 4 year status they are called junior seniors."

"Which one are you guys?"

"Frank and Gwen are juniors, i'm a sophomore." Dakota answered.

"Yeah you would have been a junior two if you hadn't ditched first year to go to football camp." Gwen said.

"I told you it was football camp or get kicked off the team. You know I couldn't do that my dad would freak."

"Oh well cool." i said and we made our way to Gwens room. "And your sure your roomate won't have a problem with this?"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Uh...no?"

"Well then everything is fine." She said putting the key in and swiming the door open. The room looked suprisingly...well set up for it to be the first day. The walls were painted gray with red lines or pattern like things on each wall. There were two twin beds (fully covered) with one double desk between the two. There were two dressers on the opposite side of the room along with a little closet. Basically it looked like a typical dorm room at a boarding school.

"Nice room!" I said. "How did you get it ll to yourself?" I placed my bags on the bed without Gwen's stuff on it.

"Perk of being a junior and senior camper is you get first pick at rooms. I wanted a single bu those are only for the cabin counsilors."

"Cool how many Juniors and seniors re in the cabin."

"Well there is me, Gwen, Jalyn, and Jes. Jake, Berion, and Chole are seniors." Frank told me.

"Don't forget the Un-holy Trinity!" Dakota added.

"Who?" I asked.

"Reyna and her clones Drew and Lacey. They call themselves the Un-holy Trinity." He answered.

"More like Bitches from hell." Gwen sid falling on her bed.

"Oh come on Gwen they're not that bad." Frank said. "Plus Reyna's kinda cute."

"Yeah and so is white tiger but you don't pet it!" I said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at me. " ..sorry!"

"whay are you aoplogising that was hilarious!" Gwen said high fiving me.

"Way to bring out the claws girl." Dakota said.

"Well you haven't met her so you don't know her." Was what Frank had to say on the matter.

"Oh but i did meet her and I didn't like her. She was rude, obnoxious, mean, nd oh yeah a huge bitch!" For some reason the talk on Reyna hit a nerve.

"Yes! OOo im lovin this hate fire you got going girl!" Gwen said. "It makes aweome inspiration hold on." Gwen ran to the closet and pulled out a pair of turn tables.  
>"Dakota get the laptop. I got rid of my cords im going wireless."<p>

"Yes ma' am." He said going to Gwen's lap top. Frank sat on the bed next to me while we waited for Gwen to do...whatever it is she was going to do. She threw a red pair of wireless beats on and started spinning the records. She reached over to the laptop and tapped some keys and music came on. she kept going back and forward between laptop and spin table. A aggressive hip hop beat started playing. It was hard, fast, and...angry! Huh well what do you know.

"So you can mix?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah! I can sing and stuff but I really like being behind the table mixing and making tracks."

"Yeah this little lady macks all of our tracks!" Dakota said throwing his arm over her.

"You and..."

"Me." Frank said. "Dakota and me are partners in our music."

"Cool, do you have a name?"

"Scipio!"

"Oh because that doesn't sound creepy at all."

"It's not. Reyna had a dog named Scipio aka skippy when we were in middle school and he was always around my house and stuff and while we were trying to come up with a name all we could hear was Scipio barking in the back yard."

"Hold up." I said. "you named your groupp after Reyna's dog?"

"That was back when Reyna use to be friends with us." Gwen said. She shut off the music and shut down her lap top.

"Thank god I got over that phase." we all turned to the open door where Reyna was now standing. She changed from her Barbie summer outfit into a pair of khaki shorts and a pink tee.

"Oh great the wickid witch of the west." Dakota said walking to stand by Gwen's side.

"Bitch sweety not witch!" Gwen corrected.

"Funny Gwen, just like your music." Reyna said.

"Oh funny? Is that why you wanted me to mix the tracks for you and the Un-holy Trinity?"

"Call it a small lapse of judgement."

"You tried convincing me for weeks."

"Okay so a week long lapse whatever."

"Reyna what are you even doing here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry did the Freshmen just speak to me?" She asked. "Some one really needs to put you in your place."

"Reyna." Frank said stepping forward. "Gwen has claimed her. You know she's untouchable."

"she is, but your not." She smiled flirtatiously at him. What shocked me was to see Frank smirk back at her.

"No i'm not." He said.

"So how abou we go down to the lake and talk about how untouchable you are?"

"I would but i've got a basketball game in 10. How about tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting." She said giving him a wink. "And Dakota when your tired of dear Gweni-queer im sure one or both of the Clones would be happy to hear that piece of news."

"As anybody would but sadly that news won't be heard." He said.

"Sadly?" Gwen asked looking over at him.

"No i didn't mean sad for me, i mean sad for them." He said quickly.

"Whatever you say." Reyna walked over to Frank and gave him a hard stare and took a deep breath. "You sure you can't come over after that game?"

"Ah..maybe. After i eat and shower and everything." He shrugged. I wanted gag this scene unfolding before me was so sickining.

"Cool!" She said before walking away and leaving. Frank stared after her for a second.

"Mmmmm." He took a breath. "Okay D lets get to that game. Later girls!" He said walking out. Dakota gave Gwen a kiss goodbye and left after him.

"um...what the hell just happened?"

"You have just witnessed what happens to Frank around Reyna." Gwen sighed. "Reyna has always had this...hold over Frank and for some reason it brings out the douche in him. Makes him a real cocky bastard."

"Ah... And what did they mean by you claimed me and that im untouchable?"

"Well evrey since Reyna and I had our falling out. We've had issues over hang out spots, music slots, and people."

"People?"

"Yeah. The clones for instince. They use to be my friends until Reyna swooped down and filled their heads with poison. Every since then we have had to deal with things like that happening so we finally struck a deal in freshmen year of camp after I caught reyna playing bully to a group of girls i considered to be friends. From now on anybody that I 'claim' is under my protection or whatever. It just means that you roll with me and that means she isn't supposed to mess with you and we do the same when it comes to her and her wolf pack."

"Um.. bitch pack, Gwen." Gwen grinned at me.

"Exactly! So yeah your under my protection but that also makes me resosible for any acts you do against Reyna so if your going to do anything to her please alert me first, that includes the clones too."

"No problem i mean I wouldn't want you to get into trouble or anything." i joked but Gwen had a joking face.

"You don't understand whats on the line." She said. "The person to mess up the has to leave Camp Half-Blood for good!"

"Oh, well in that case i'll get anti-bitch repelant i'll stay so far from them!" She smiled again.

"Thats my fish! now come on let me show you some more of my tracks!"  
><em><strong><br>AND THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER FROM THE POV OF A CAMPER. WHAT DO YOU THINK? HAVE I TOLD YOU GUYS HOW MUCH IVE MISSED YOU? HUH? HUH? WELL I DO. SO SHOW THE LOVE BY REVIEWING!**_


	74. The Way Is Gold!

_**HEY HEY PEOPLE IM BACK FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT WOULD PREFER MOST OF THE POVS BE PERCY, ANNABETH, NICO, ETC; IM SORRY TO DISSIPOINT BUT MOST OF THESES CHAPTER WILL BE HAZEL, GWEN ETC;. I KNOW, I KNOW ITS JUST THAT I REALLY SEE THIS AS MORE FOCUSED ON THE NEW VERSION OF pERCY AND THEM'S GANG WITH STILL THE HIT OF PERCY AND THEM. **_

**Oh and ps to whoeve is the one that keeps commenting on my chapters saying it sucks,give it up, and that if i anyone thinks this story is good they're stupid, just stop reviewing. stop following or whatever it is your doing, If you dont like my story thats fine but you dont need to sit up here and flame. your doing it under guest which means your either scared to do it under your own name or you dont have one. So if you dont have one that means you dont even write on this site so what would you know about writing and how to do it good if you dont do it. And if you have a profil log on, and comment then. i'll see if your stories are so good that you feel you can tell me im not a good writer! **

**but if you hate my story so much stay off it. Evrytime you seeit pop up you go past it dont get on it and waste my time, and your oh so precious time(sarcasm) saying something ointless and obviously untrue according to my less than 400 away from being 2k reviews**  
><strong>Im not bragging at least im trying not to im just trying to state a pont!<strong>

_**NOW on to the chapter!**_

_**HAZEL POV**_

We, Gwen and me, spent the rest of the day getting to know eachother. I learned her favorite color is blue, she likes all of that X games type stuff, she is into dubstep, rap, and just about every kind of music, and she can mix tracks to just about any style which i find to be really awesome. All I can do, or at leaset i think i can do, is throw together a few words and try to call them a song.

Gwen told me about how she interns at the radio station down town and that she works hands on with the head DJ who even lets her lay down tracks in his studio. I was so envious of her when I heard that. The closest ive ever gotten to a studio is a computer and a headset with a mic , in the office at my orphanage. Yes, im in foster care! And no, no one knows.

(_**okay so i know in the other chapter i said hazel goes to Goode well i lied she doesn't she goes to a regular school near her orphanage so if you could stick that in your mind it would be awesome.)**_

Its nothing im ashamed about i mean after ten years of it, it isnt. Its just that most of the kids here got to a high class private school, expensive out of the country boarding school, or even better Goode High for the Performing Arts. They all come from high class expensive families even if it is just one parents. I come from an orphanage where i share a room with three other girls and I go to Yancy Academy. Don't let the fancy name fool you. Yancy Academy is a suck ass public school for troubled kids. The teachers suck, the students suck even more, supplies are old, and the curriculum is one suited for a elemntry kids. Now on a regular you would expect a student to be happy their schoool work isnt too hard but if your a student who's best bet to get into college would only be by landing a scholarship, well then your goign to want to get as good as an education can offer. And Yancy is not good.

Gwen walked into the room wearing a pair of shorts, an orange camp shirt, and a pair of black vans. "Here you go," She said tossing a water bottle at me. "You sure you don't want anything to eat? "

"I'm fine. You go!" I assured her. She nodded at me before walking out of our room.

The rest of the first week had been spent getting the campers situated and comfortable into our routine. Camp was sort of like school, at least it was schedule wise. Each camper was given a schedule telling them what time to be at what activity or class or whatever they wanted to call it. Since my main focus was music it only made sence that my schedule consisted of a lot of music things with the exception of a few things.

I was taking : Music : Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason  
>Kick Boxing: Nico<br>Architecture: Annabeth  
>Dance: Thalia, Piper, Jason<br>Acting: Piper, Katie  
>Horse Riding: Percy, Silena<p>

Gwen was takin: Music : Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason  
>Art: Rachel<br>Academics: Annabeth  
>Dance: Thalia, Piper, Jason<br>Acting: Piper, Katie  
>Fighting: Chris, Clariesse<p>

I wasn't exactly sure what the boys were taking but I did know We had Dakota and Frank for Music, and Dance. Gwen had Dakota in Academics with her and I ended up havinf Frank in Kickboxing with me.

It didn't take long for me to get into the daily rhythem. Percy and the gang were all about the early bird gets the worm type stuff so we got up pretty early. We were up at 6 and down at the Dining Pavilion eating breakfast by 6: 30. By seven we were to be at our first activity for the day. Mine was Horse Riding and we were there for about two hours. At 9 I was at Architecture with Annabeth, I enjoyed it so much. Annabeth was really talented! From 10: 30 to 12 I had nothing to do because the instructors were all scheduled for something, so this was the time that I would grab something to eat if I was hungry. At 12 I went to Acting with Gwen and then at 2 we went to Dance together. At 3: 30 the both of us would go our seperate ways, me to Kickboxing and her to fighting for about an hour , but we both met up afterwards for our thirty minute break. Just enough time for the both of us to catch a shower after our workouts and grab a small bag of chips befor going to the best thing ever, Music at 5: 00 to 6 :30. Learning from The legends themselves was so much better than you could ever imagine.

After last activities they called for dinner at 7. Everynight after dinner, after they sent the younger campers to bed, there was a camp fire. In the center of camp there was a huge firepit and they would set it ablaze for all to see. Someone, there on music, did a performance and everyone just roamed free enjoying the music, beatiful fire, and eachother. We didn't have bed times, the older campers i mean, but we were to be in our cabins at 10. Inside we could roam where ever and do whatever as long as it wasn't too disturbing.

Usually Gwen, Dakota, Frank, and I would hang around finding something to do. That was until her queen bitch Reyna showed up and made Frank turn into a complete jerk off, who then followed after her like a lost puppy. But that only happened like everyother night and unfortunately this night, when Gwen and Dakota had went off to do their own Bf/Gf thing leving me with Frank, was one of those nights.

Reyna showed up being a bitch and batting her eyelashes at Frank. He smirked his cute sedutctive smirk and left with her to I do God knows what. After Frank left I went back to me adn Gwen's room and let out a cry of frustration. Three weeks I have been here. In three weeks Reyna has managed toi be the most annoying _thing _ive ever met. In three weeks I have tried, but to no avail, avoid the impending crush ive developed on Frank. In three weeks Frank has showed obvious intrest back in me. But in three weeks he keeps turning into this huge jerk that runs off at the call of Reyna.

Had it been anyother person but Reyna it might have made it easier to deal with. If Franks was into Jenny, annabeth's assistant for the summer, it would have been better. Reyna for some reason has this effect on Frank, the effect to turn him into an arrogant ass that I don't like being around. Not to mention the fact that Reyna is always gloating about something.  
>Oh me and the Unholy Trinity have the most camp fire performances. Oh me and the Unholy Trinity have made it into the special group coached by Annabeth and Thalia themselves. Oh me and the Unholy Trinity are so much talented the all you other losers! Seriously the Unholy Trinity can bit me!<p>

Its like ever sence Reyna, Lacey, and Drew made it into Annabeth's special group, they've been on a bigger ego trip than you would think was possible. She can't go ten seconds around me with out saying something smart. UGH! I dont understand it. Usually im a very calm person. I've never been in an actual fight because i can usually control myself, but when it comes to Reyna i just want to wring her neck in everytime she starts batting those obviously fake eyelashes.

Gwen claims she wouldn't have much gloating cliams if I had stepped up and joined the special group, but I didn't want to. I didn't like having eyes on me I got deathly afraid adn in order to get in we had to do an original song. I was not ready to reveal any of my songs to anyone! Gwen has only heard a verse of one and that was purely on accident. I thought she was at the lake with the guys when I was playing it but she was just in the bathroom changing and when she heard me she rushed out demanding to hear the rest. Panic and shock stricken I put the guitar away and declined quicker than over protective parents would to their sixteen year old daughter who had a star athlete, ladies man type boyfriend.

Every since then ive only played when i thought it was absolutelly safe and no one was around. _Like now!_ I thought. Gwen was out with Dakota. Frank was hooking up with She devil! Yep completely alone to record this song ive been wantin gto record since last week. I grabbed my headless mic and set it in sync with Gwen's laptop. She allows me to use it whenever I need and now was i need. I use it when formating and mixing the recording together, thanks to Gwen's teaching, I can also mix tracks like the drums and stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gold by Victoria justice)<strong>

I found the pre mixed beat I did earlier and pressed play. It played for a little and I started singing when the beat dropped.

_Ive been trying to let it go _  
><em>but these butterflies I cant ignore<em>  
><em>Cause everytime I look at you<em>  
><em>Know we're catchin 22...<em>

Its sad but true. From the start I thought I thought Frank was cute and around cute guys I get awkward and nervous. So when said cute boy sees you on daily basis... its a butterfly issue for simle terms.

_We've been friends for so long but I_  
><em>Need to tell you whats on my mind<em>  
><em>Im sick and tired of playing games<em>  
><em>cause i know that you feel the same<em>

Frank and me are always on some constant back and forward flirting loop. Sometimes he does cute little gestrures and on occassions I even catch him blushing, and yet...nothing!

_I know you inside and out, so im asking now_  
><em>take a chance on me<em>  
><em>How much clearer can I be<em>

I CANT BE CLEARER!If I was any clearer id have it hanging above my head in a neon lite so maybe I coulld just be a little more clearer but that boy shouldn''t be so damn dense! On a total non Frank related note i did pretty good on this track for a amature! I started kind of moving my body to the beat.

_Hey, boy whatcha gone do_  
><em>If you want me like I want you, <em>  
><em>then man up and make your move<em>  
><em>im go-old, go-old<em>

okay this is staring to get a little too cliche! im in my room singing a song about a boy i have a crush on, that i know has some type of feelings for me, but cant admit it because of queen bitch! Yep totally seen this somewhere and I'm goign to stop...NOW!

_Do I really need to spell it out_

Yeah so...I didn't stop. Imstead I might have jumped up from my spot on the bed and started throwing together a few dance moves i learned from Piper while I sang more.

_My heart skips when you're around _  
><em>I got everything that you need<em>  
><em>so come on baby get close to me<em>

_So confused that im not surprised_  
><em>From greatr bells, and rolled dice<em>  
><em>Know all your moves, dont know why I fall<em>  
><em>should put me out but I want it all<em>

I know how Frank is. I know the Arrogant, jack ass and that should be enough to push me away right there. It usually is when it comes to the jerks at my school, but the thing is ive seen Franks as the Franks he is when he's not around Reyna. The Franks that is sweet and totally not an ass!

_I know you inside and out, so im asking now_  
><em>take a chance on me<em>  
><em>How much clearer can I be<em>

_Hey, boy whatcha gone do_  
><em>If you want me like I want you, <em>  
><em>then man up and make your move<em>  
><em>im go-old, go-old<em>

_You, me, good as can be_  
><em>wanna be more than your company, so bet your money on me<em>  
><em>I'm go-old, go-old<em>

I ran out of dance moves so I just started doing the teenage girl fist pump/jump/turn/spin/hair flip thin gthat we see so very often on tv.

_Na ra ta la la_  
><em>im go-old, go-old<em>  
><em>NA ra ta la la<em>  
><em>im go-old, go-old<em>

_Been too cool to just tell you straight up but by now I wished you figured it out_

Yes! This was my sad attempt at rapping! Ive never rapped before so...yeah I blow chunks!

_I wished you figured it out_  
><em>I wished you figured it out<em>  
><em>I wish ya<em>

_Your not a fool you see what im about so by now I think you figured it out_  
><em>Think you figured it out<em>  
><em>think you figured it out<em>  
><em>I think ya<em>

And now I return to my weird fist pump thing! Thank god no one was in here to see this!

_Hey, boy whatcha gone do_  
><em>If you want me like I want you, <em>  
><em>then man up and make your move<em>  
><em>im go-old, go-old<em>

_You, me, good as can be_  
><em>wanna be more than your company, so bet your money on me<em>  
><em>I'm go-old, go-old<em>

_Na ra ta la la_  
><em>im go-old, go-<em>

"WIll You Shut up already!" Scared halfway to death I tripped over the corner of the bed and fell to the ground. The headphones off my head I quickly stood back up. Standing at the door was a annoyed Reyna! Oh joy!

Her hair was messy and her shirt was half off and she was wearing some to short shorts.

"Um...um...um..."Was all i could get out. To make things worse Frank pops up from behind her. He's in the processof pulling his shirt on over his head when he comes into view.

"Hey Um...Hazel was that you singing? Was that your song?" He asks but I didn't really register. I was looking between him and Reyna. God doesn't eve have to guess to know what they were up to. And here i was right next door singing a song about him. I told you it was cliche.

"I um..." And as it got even horriblly worse Gwen and Dakota show up.

"Hey Hazel, Frank!" She addresses us. "Hola Bitch what are you ding at my room?" That was directed at Reyna.

"We were interrupted by your friends insuferable shrieking." She says tightly. "And I am not a bitch."

"If it barks like a bitch and looks like a bitch, well then its a bitch!" Gwen shrugged.

"Man guys you should have heard her song it was awesome." Frank said.

"WHAT?" Reyna and Gwen both exclaim for different reasons...i hope.

"You thin k that was good?" Reyn asked.

"You let them hear one of your songs and you won't let me?" Gwen asked looking at me.

"Wha- I-no it was accident." I sqeaked out. I really dont do good in situatuions. I tok a breath and got it together. "I was recording a song and I guess it was kind of loud and they heard me over in Reyna's room."

"Wait you were in the Unholy Trinity's room?" Dakota asked. Frank nodded and and Dakota raised a hand to him. "My man!" Frank high fived him but after seeing the look on his girlfriends face Dakota no longer smiled.  
>"My man im- im so...dissipointed in you." He reached out and hit Franks hand. " !" He said as if Frank was a little child.<p>

WTF? Was the look Frank was sporting now.

"Frankim bored with these commoners now."

"No one asked you to be here!" Gwen stated to her.

"Whatever loser." She turned her gaze onto me. "Now i know why you were too scared to try out for Annabeth's group. Bringing that against what me and the Unholy Trinity bring to the table is like...suicide." She gave a sickly sweet smile which i mocked right back at her.

"Screw off Reyna Hazel 's got mad talent. Just because she doesn't want to flaunt it doesn't mean its not there." Dakota says.

"Yeah she devil so get out of my room and stop harrassing my roommate." I loved them for defending me. What would have made it better is if Frank joined in. Instead he did as always stood to the side watching.

"Whatever im so out. Frank you coming?" She asked.

"Um..." For a second I saw Franks hesitation and a little spark of hope arose in me. Maybe he wouldn't be the douche and leave to go to the other room to make out with the girl that is constantly lowering my confidense as if it shoe sale. The spark of hope died though when Reyna rubbed her arm across his chest and whispered something into his ear. "Um...yeah im coming! Guys ill see you tomorrow yeah?" He says turning to go the room and closing the door behind him.

"So..." Gwen says. "can we hear the song?" I looked at her and shook my head. Gwen groaned and stuck her tongue out at me like a little child.

"Very mature Gwen!" I noted. Reaching into my drawer I pulled out a change of clothes. "I'm going to go take a shower. Try not to be sucking faces when I get out!" I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I took a nice hot shower to derail myself from the...interesting afternoon. When I got out Gwen was laying in bed reading a book.

"Oh my god is that book?" I fake gasped. "Gwenavier C.C James is reading a book! I am flabberghausted!"

"Ha ah ah your very funny!" She said. "And what have a i told you about using my middle name."

"Hey its not like i said it. I just said C.C instead."

"Yeah well lets not even say that!" I got a closer look at the book and realized it was a pre-cal book.

"Whay are you reading a Pre- cal text book?"

"Annabeth!" Was all she said and i nodded. I absolutely loved and Annabeth and all her awesomeness but i could not be one of her academic prodiges. I'm not even sure how Gwen adn Dakota do it.

"Whatever im going to bed i said smiling teasingly at her. Getting under the cover I yawned.  
>"Night C.C!"<p>

"Night Ha- Heyy!" She threw her book at me.

"OW! Gwen when someone says their going to beat the knowledge into you that dont mean it literally!" She shruggs and hold her hand out. "Oh what you want this?" SHe nodded.

"It would be greatly appreciated."

"Too bad you shouldn't have thrown it at me C.C!"

"Hazel!" She says in a warning tone!

"Hm...C.c?" A sly smile creeps to her face.

"Alrigth you asked for it." She charges out of her bed. My eyes widen and i threw the covers off of me in a hurry. I jumped over her as she threw herself onto the bed and i ran out the room door. "Come back here Hazel!" She calls after me. We went on until she caught me, hit me with the book a few times, and we went back to the room and had a Teen Wolf marathon!

_**_SKIP_MORNING_LINE_SKIP_MORNING**_

"Hey Hazel!" Someone yells as im leaving the stablels. I turned and saw Frank walking up. His amazing features seemed even more glowing in the mornign light.

"Hey!" I said smiling. "Wassup?"

"Oh uh...nothing!" He shrugged. "You headed over to the Big house right?"

"Yeah I have Architecture with Annabeth!"

"Well thats cool im going that way."

"Really?"

"No i have sports with Jason!" He grinned at me. Laughing a little I started walking with him beside me.

"So what is you want Frank?"

"What makes you think i want something?"

"Because that boyish grin and adorable brown eyes always want something."

"So my eyes are adorable?" He asked smirking.

"Stay on point." I said smirking at him.

"Alright i wanted to talk to you about your song." My face flushed.

"Oh um...yeah about that...just you know..."

"What are you doing after Architecture?"

"Um..nothing i have break."

"Cool me too. Lets meet up. By the lake?" I wanted to say no...oh who am i kidding i wanted to say yes! Infact i did say it. "Alright see you then." he said smiling. I smiled back and turned to go in the Big House.

Today Annabeth had us construct blueprints for any building of our choice. She said for us to gather insiration from whereever it came from. I was inspired by the camp, well the camp's Greek like theme. My building was an two story storey house made out of white marbel like the piliars at the Dining pavilion. The house looked like a cross between the Big House and the cabins oddly enough.

"Nice job Hazel!" Startled i jumped in my seat. Annabeth stood behind me looking over my shoulder to my sketch.

"I um...really?" I squeaked out. Im sorry but when you get complimented by Annabeth Chase then you will squeak too. She smiled at me with amusement.

"May I?" She asked gestruring to the paper. I nodded furiously. She picked it up and examined it.

"Im thinking marbel from the way you made it look. And...is this greek style?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you said draw insiration from something and i got mine from camp."

"Yeah I can see that." She smiled. "You are pretty dead on . Theses are actually a lot like how my original blueprints looked. "

"You designed camp?" I asked mouth open.

"Every inch!" She nodded.

"Whoa! I knew you were good but i didnt know you were that good." I gushed like the fan girl i was.

"Thanks!" She laughed a little. "Your not looking to bad on it. This and your music. I've heard your voice in our class. Your good, really good. Why didnt you try out for my special group?"

"Well...I ...I wasn't sure id make it plus im not good with situations involving people watching me. I get...vertigo!"

"I use to be that way. Percy actually helped me get over my stage fright, well him and the bet i made with Rachel did."

"You-you had stage fright?" I asked in shock. "How is that posibble? When you're in front of a crowded you look-"

"At home?" She asked and I nodded. "That becuase I am. Hazel it took me a while but I finally understood where my place and where I was most comfortable at. And that was the stage. Before that though i was really confused and it didn't help having people shoving me this way and that, which reminds me i never apologized for draggin you on stage the first day of camp."

"Its okay. I only wanted to pass out just...a lot but hey it was mo biggie." She laughed at me.

"I like you Hazel!" She said. I wanted to cry! My all time role model just told me she liked me. Could it get any better than that?

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've got loads of talent but your not stuck up about it and your not arrogant like a certain group of girls i could name. Plus you remind me a lot like someone i know. I can't really say who at the moment but I do know its someone." There was a chime from the intercom signaling it was time to go to the next activity.  
>"I'll see you later Hazel! You mind if I hold on to this?"<p>

"No. no, its not a problem keep it as long as you want!"

"Cool. If you ever change your mind about joining my group or even just performign at a camp fire. let me know yeah?"

"You'll be the first!" I told her before walking from the Big house. I changed into my dance gear, some camo cargos and a black shirt, befer I headed to the lake to meet Frank. This day couldn't possible get any better. I saw Frank sitting at the dock. He wore a muscle shirt and shorts that showed off his well tan muscles.  
>"And I was wrong!" I took a breath to calm myself before going farther. Frank must have heard me coming because he turned around.<p>

He smiled ear to ear when he saw me. It wasn't one of his jerky smiles either it was his genuine Frank smile. "Hey!" He said staning and walking the rest of the way to me.

"Hey! You wanted to meet with me."

"Yeah it was about your song."

"Ugh don't remind me. Im still trying to recover from that."

"There is nothing you need to recover from. It was good, but you know it could always be beter."

"And you could make it beter?"

"We." He said stpping closer. "We could make it better." My voice as always left me and I was rendered speechless. Slipping his hand into mine he smiled.

"Come on and I'll show you." I let him pull me to the empty sound booth/ recording room, well its more like a cabin seeeing as how its the size of one. Its equiped with a bathroom, chill area, and a recording booth with all the nooks and special toys Gwen would like to play with.

When we got there he pulled me into the recording is where we have music at with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, and Thalia. Well its either here or at that Ampitheater. The location will vary dempending on what the acting group at that time is doing.

"So...whart are we doing exactly?" I asked walking over to him and plopping down into one of the spinning chairs. "Hey are we goign to get in trouble being in here without permission?" He was typing some things into the laptop hooked up to the sound board.

"I wanna show you this beat Gwen mixed up for me. I havent been able to do anything with it yet hopefully you can help me." To say I was shocked would be an understatement.  
>"And no we will not. Third year campers are aloud where ever accept councilor rooms and The big House unless invited so."<br>"What? Why me? Why not ask Reyna to help you with this?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to ask her. And after hearing you sing, your voice is amazing, I knew I wanted you to take a shot at it with me."

"Uh...I don't know. I've never been good at making things up on the fly. Plus I get nervous with my music and stuff around people."

"Well im not people im Frank, so relax. And give it a shot...for me?" He weilded his big browns at me.

"No fair your giving me the puppy eyes." I complained.

"Is it working?" He asked. More than he knows! I sighed . Gwen will kill me if she finds out i willingly let him hear me sing before i did her.

"Fine I'll give it a try but don't blame me if it sounds horrible."

"It wont!" He grinned at me. "Now it does go with the theme of the summer so you think you can keep up with it?"

"You heard my sad attempt at rapping lat night did you not?" I asked.

"Oh I did!" He laughed a little which caused me to push him playfully. "Don't worry about it though. In fact don't even think. Like Percy says 'just let the music think for you."

"Alright. Play the track." He smiled adn pressed play. We listened to the track play adn once again I was forced to realize the awesome talent my roommate had. Seriously the girl could make aprofession out of this. And earn some real money by selling rights to some of her mixes.  
>"I like it!" I said nodding to the beat. "It's got the hip hop beat to it with the piano in there too. I dont know about those high notes though."<p>

"Well after last night I am." He said nudging me.

"Well okay what do you have so far?"

"The first little rap part." He said shyly. "I'm not sure where I wanna go from there."

"Well when im writing- do you want to hear what I do when writitng?"

"Please." He insisted.

"Well when I write i usualy try to figure out what i wan tthe son gto say or be about first, that way its easier to do lyrics. So whats your's about?"

"Our song," He said emphasising that i was now apart of this just as much as he was. "is called The Way. It's pose to be boy and girl i guess, and you know." He ran a hand through his hair. Was he...blushing?

"Um...okay well lets hear that first part." I said. He pressed play on the laptop and the music played for a while before he started his little rap.

"So yeah, thats all i have." He said when he was finished. I thought for a second.

"Well okay how about this." I rewinded the track back to after his rap part finished. " _You give me that kind of something_  
><em>want it all the time, need it everyday<em>  
><em>On a scale of one to ten im at hundred<em>  
><em>Never get enough, i cant stay away<em>

_If you want it, I got it, i got it everyday_  
><em>You can get whatever you need from me<em>  
><em>stay by your side ill never leave you<em>  
><em>and I aint going nowhere cuz your a keeper<em>"

I paused the music and looked up at Frank. "so what do you think?" I asked. He opened his mouth then closed it again, He did this about three times. "That bad?" I grimaced.

"What are you kidding me that was awesome!" He finally said.

"Really? Well whats with the fish impressions?"

"I was in shock over the way that ive been attempting this thing for weeks and you get on it for two minutes and bam!

_**(Situation seem familiar to anyone?)**_

"Well I guess you just needed a girls opinion." I shrugged.

"I guess i did." Frank pushes some of my bangs, straighten by the way thanks to the magical help of some friends of Gwen's, out of my face.

"Um.." My face felt hot. "_Ahem_ so for the chorus i had an idea for the chorus if you wan to hear it."

"Whatever you have." He nodded pulling away. I missed the warmth of his hand almost immediately but it was replaced by the body heat radiating off him as he scooted closer to me. I tried my best to hide my blush. I was sure he could hear the way my heart was beating so I quickly pressed play on the laptop. We worked, played, laughed, had a paper ball fight and then twenty minutes later we had the song finished.

"Whoa!" Frank said looking down at the lyric sheets.

"Yeah I know!" I nodded.

"You ready to record it?" He grinned at me.

"I didn't do all this work for nothing!" I said. He laughed and rewinded the track back. He pressed some more buttons and there was a futuristic sound.  
>"what was that?" I asked him.<p>

"That was just letting us know the recording booth was ready. See!" He pointed over to the recording booth on the otherside of the glass. The recording room was basically half the room. It had instruments of all kind in it, two couches, a few stools, and at least eight differnt sets of mics. On the outside of the door the door there was a glowing sign that said 'IN USE'.

"Lets get in there!" Frank says scooping up a remote before going to the booth. I grabbed the lyric sheets and followed. "Here put these head phones on and leave one ear open." he said pointing to the ones laying on the mics hanging oppotie from eachother.

"Im not a baby to this i know what to do. " I said playfully slipping the head phones on.

"Well alright then miss Diva!" He says. "You ready?"

"Well I've got about fifteen minutes before ive got to be at Acting with Piper adn Katie so I better be."

"Thats the spirit!" He says. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just press play." He did as commanded.

* * *

><p>(The Way)<br>(Ariana Grande& Mac Millz)  
>(<em>Hazel<em>, **Frank,** Both)

The music started and speaking Frank said,

**What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top**

He nodded at me giving me my que. I only hoped i didnt make a fool of my self in front of him and on tape.

_I love the way you make me feel_  
><em>I love it, I love it<em>  
><em>I love the way you make me feel<em>  
><em>I love it, i love it<em>

**Say, im thinking bout her every second, every hour**

Frank started rapping. He held one hand on his headphones the other was moving around in front of him the way rapers do when they rap.

**Do my singing in the shower**  
><strong>Picking petals off the flowers like<strong>

Reaching behind his back he pulled a flower out and grinned at me. I looked at him in shock then rolled my eyes when i remembered he said the Stolls taught him some magic last year.

**Do she love me or do she love me not (love me not)**  
><strong>I aint a player I just crush a lot (crush a lot)<strong>

Well he must crush a lot from what Gwen has told me. Last summer he was seen with about three differnt girls and thats not even including Reyna**.**

_You give me that kind of something_  
><em>want it all the time, need it everyday<em>

Admitedly everytime Frank flashes me that boyish grin and brown asian looking eyes it makes my day comlete_._

_On a scale of one to ten im at a hundred_  
><em>Never get enough, I cant stay away<em>

I started to kind of dance to the beat of the music, nothing real just kind of some side to side action. I saw Frank doing the same.

_If you want it, i got it, i got it everyday_  
><em>You can get whatever you need from me<em>  
><em>Stay by your side, i'll never leave you<em>  
><em>And I aint going no where cause your a keeper<em>

Stopping my dancing, the beat went slow for a bit and I stepped forward closer to the mic. Holding my head phone with one hand and pointing the flower at Frank with my other.

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

Frank grinned toothily at me and clapped one hard time as the beat returned to normal pace.

_I got a bad boy, i must admit it (_**Hey)**

Hmm...im not sure if id call Frank a bad boy exactly he is more rebellious like Percy, as Annabeth said one day when she busted Perfcy's bubble of him thinking he was a bad boy.

_You got my heart, dont know how you did it _**(Hey)**

Yeah i seriously have no idea how that happened. i mean Frank can be an ass, a HUGE ass! And yet...

_And I don't care who sees it babe_  
><em>I don't want to hide the way i feel when your next to me (<em>**Hey)**

Pressing the button on the side of my headphones, something i learned from Annabeth and them, allowed me to use the mic on the headphones instead of the hanging one, so i was free to move around.

_(I love the way) I love the way you make me feel_  
><em>I love the way (I love it)<em>

I started moving around the room kind of half dancing while Frank watched me amused and possible shocked. I was shocked my own damn self. i had no idea who this was right now lost in the music, dancing and singing her heart out, but i like her!

_(Baby i love the way) I love the way you make me feel_  
><em>Ooh i love the way (i love it) <em>  
><em>The way you love me<em>

_Oh, its so crazy you got my heart jumping_  
>I did a little skip like step tword Frank.<p>

_When you put your lips on mine_

Frank kissed two of his finger and placed them on my lips. I really wanted it to be the real thing but i guess for now that will have to do.

_And honey it aint no question (q-question)_  
><em>Cause boy i know just what you like<em>

_So if you need it , i got , i got it everyday_  
><em>Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me<em>  
><em>Stay by your side ill never leave you<em>  
><em>And I aint going no where cause your a keeper<em>

This time as it did the slow down i went to Frank's mic. So i was singing this and looking into his eyes all while only being about 3 inches away from his face. Ooo the temptaion!

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

Frank did his clap again and i slowly backed away from his mic until i was sitting on a stool.

_I got a bad boy, i must admit it (__**Hey)**_  
><em>You got my heart, dont know how you did it (<em>**Hey)**  
><em>And I don't care who sees it babe<em>  
><em>I don't want to hide the way i feel when your next to me (<em>**Hey)**

_(I love the way) I love the way you make me feel_  
><em>I love the way (I love it)<em>  
><em>(Baby i love the way) I love the way you make me feel<em>  
><em>Ooh i love the way (i love it) <em>  
><em>The way I love you<em>

I saw Frank press the button on his headphones giving him freedom of was takign steps tword me as he rapped.

**Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine**  
><strong>I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind<strong>

He took out his Cell waved it itn the air then tossed it onto the couch. When he got to where I was sitting on a stool he took a knee.

**you're a princess to the public but a freak when its time**

In a swift movement he stood up grabbing my hand. Pullin gme off the stool he spun me into hs arms to where he stood directly behind me and his arms were criss crossed wrapped around me.

**said your bed be feeling lonely **  
><strong>so your sleeping in mine<strong>

**come here, watch a movie with me**

He fell back onto the couch pulling me with him and I was half way on his lap. God he spelled like Axe and Banana. I know it sounds weird but it was a very intoxicating smell.

**American Beauty or Bruce Almighty thats groovy**  
><strong>Just come and move closer to me<strong>  
><strong>I got some feelings for you<strong>  
><strong>Im not gonna get bored of<strong>

He stood up and pulled me up with him. He circled me once before running a gently hand down by arm as he stood behind me.

**But baby your and adventure **  
><strong>so please let me come explore you<strong>

Pushing him back I took steps away from the couch and him.

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

**I got a bad girl, i must admit it **_(Hey)_

smiling he came after me.

**You got my heart girl, dont know how you did it **_(Hey)_  
><strong>And I don't care who sees it babe<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to hide the way i feel when your next to me<strong>_ (Hey)_

When he got to me I started doing that dance i was doing, rocking side to side with the beat. He got behind me and started to do it too so now we were dancing together. Why is it Reyna's never aroun dfor the moments i want her to see?

**(I love the way) **_I love the way you make me feel_  
><em> (I love it) I love it<em>  
><strong>(Baby i love the way)<strong>_ I love the way you make me feel_  
><strong>Do you love the way <strong>_(i love it) _  
><span>The way I love you<span>

**(I love the way) **_I love the way you make me feel_  
><em> (I love it) I love it<em>  
><strong>(Baby i love the way)<strong>_ I love the way you make me feel_  
><strong>Do you love the way <strong>_(i love it) _  
><span>The way I love you<span>

Frank spun me and I stopped at the mic that was his. Joined by him we sang at the one mic. Inches from eachothers face.

The way I love you  
>The way i love you<strong>, <strong>_you, you yeah , _the way

_I love the way you make me feel_  
><em>I love it, I love it<em>

**Baby girl I love the way you make me feel**  
><strong>i love it <strong>

The way I love you

Out of breath and right in eachother's faces is how we ended the song. I stared into his eyes, Hazel meeting Brown, in attempt to figure out what he was thinking. And then before I knew what was happening my lips were on his in a hungry dance.  
>And get this his lips tasted liek Bananas!<p>

As he kissed me his hands flew to my waist gripping the sides while mine flew to his neck. Pushign me back until we were at the couch with him sitting and me straddeling his lap. His hands roamed all over my back leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touched.

_Okay hold up Hazel get a grip girl! _I was about to when Frank moved to my neck and I lost all ability to think. My neck is my most sensitive spot ever and having his lips kissing and sucking on it was like his lips on my lips just intensified 10x more. Instinctively I moved my head back at an angle so he could get closer.

Hazel seriously get a grip!  
>Shut up subconciuos! I wanted to yell! Let me enjoy this!<br>Have you forgotten about Reyna? I bet she enjoyed this?

And now my subconcious has ruined it for me! Groaning i pushed Frank back.

"What?" He asked searching my face. "Whats wrong?"

"What?" My voice came out higher than i expected. "_Ahem_, what about Reyna?"

"Reyna, shes nothing!" He says going back in and kissing my lips. Mmmm so soft...argh! I pushed him back again. This time I stood up so he couldnt throw his lips back at me.

"Yeah well that nothing has a big effect on you."

"Yeah but, Reyna and I we just played around its you I like." He stood up.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah!" He nodded grinning at me.

"Well yo uknow you sure have a funny way of showing it! I mean just about everynight you run off with Reyna to make out or more."

"No more, just making out!" He said. "It might have ended with shirts and pants off but it was only just making out."

"Eww oka i did not need the image of you rolling around in bed with a half naked Reyna!" I said.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly. "Listen Hazel i am sorry about the whole Reyna and me back and forward thing. I don't know why I even do it but like I said i want to be with you."

"Why? Why would you want to be with me?" I asked.

"You really have to ask?" He looked shocked. "Hazel your beautiful, your more than beautiful your goddess worthy! Your amazing, and funny, and sweet, your smart, you have an incredible voice, and you get me. You get me as if we've been friends for forever!"

"Well three weeks is a long time." I said and he chuckled.

"But you get me the way Gwen and Dakota get me, and theyve known me my whole life." Grabbing my hand he placed it on his heart. "You get me right here. Everytime i see you this races."

"Frank I want to, but we have to take it slow, and i mean really slow! Start with sitting with me at dinner and hanging out with me during the camp fire."

"Sounds liek a plan!" He smiled.

"And the Reyna stuff has to stop!"

"Done!" He said.

"Frank, i dont know if you noticed this but she turns you into this giant ass. Like i mean you get arrogant, cocky, and just basically your a douche. And if she has that hold over you some thing tells me its not going to be one thats easy to break."

"Watch me!" He said swopping down and capturing my lips again. This time i did give in and lost myself in the kiss as i snaked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. The kiss was short lived though becuase the chimes rang telling it was time for the next activity.

"We should go." I said then kissed him again.

"Yeah!" He nodded then kissed me again. It went like that for a while.

"Because you know a class will be in here soon." Kiss!

"And we dont wan them to walk in on us." Kiss!

"Exactly" Kiss,

"Totaly agree." kiss, kiss, kisss, kiss, and Kiss! We finally pulled away.

"AlrigHt I really have to go now." I said and he nodded.

"I'll take care of this tuff you go ahead."

"Alright. I'll see you in music."

"I'll save you a seat!" He grinned causing me to smile. I left the recording studio and headed over to the dance studio. Thankfully i had been smart enough to change into my dance stuff before meeting Frank or else i wouldnt have had time to. I took a stand next to Gwen and started stretching. 'The way' Me and Franks song was playing over and over in my head as was the kiss.

"Hey why you grinning so hard?" Gwen asked looking at funnily.

"Um..." And this is where i told her about what happened. I promise in a fivemile radius all you coudl hear was,

"WHAT?...YOU DID WHAT?... WITH WHO?...WHEN?... AND YOU DIDNT LET ME!... OOOOO HAZEL YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

_**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? DI DI REDEEM MYSELF FOR TH ELACK OF UPDATES ON THIS? i HOPE SO BECAUSE I KID YOU NOT WHEN I SAY IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER ALL WEEKEND! STARTED FRIDAY, DID IT SATURDAY , AFTER EATING AND CHURCH SUNDAY! sO...REVIEWS, I NEED THEM AND ASAP!**_


	75. Of Fire, Hair, Whips, and Girls

_**ALRIGHT READERS OF AWESOMENESS, AS I HAVE STATED IN MY OTHER STORY MY UPDATES ARE REALLY GOING TO BECOME SLOWER BECAUSE I GOT A JOB AND IM STILL WORKIING ON BALANCING THAT WITH MY GRADES AND OTHER TINGS. I am also in the wizard of Oz that my school is so awesomely doing this year for our big show and its really cool. SO PLEASE JUST STAY WITH ME.**_  
><em><strong>tale <strong>_  
><em><strong>OH AND ON ANOTHER NOTE IF YOU NOTICE I WILL BE DROPPING HINTS TO A CERTAIN SONG I WILL DO LATER ON IN THE STORY. SO PAY CLOSE ATTENTION AND PM ME YOUR GUESSES. WINNER GETS A GUEST SPOT ON A CHAPTER AND SHOUT OUT TO THEIR STORIES. <strong>_

_**AND HERE IS WHERE I SAY I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON BUT FORGET IT , THE SERIES IS TOO GOOD WHO WOULDNT WANT TO OWN IT**_

_**HAZEL POV**_

"I can't believe you!" Gwen said for the hundred time. We had already taken our post dance showers and were on our way to the recording studio for singing with Percy and the others.

"Iknow Gwen and I swear I will sing for you later." I told her.

"Damn right you will!"She said pulling her hair into a high pony. "I want dancing too."

"No one said anything about dancing." I said pulling the door open.

"Were you not just listening, I did!" I rolled my eyes at her and went inside. Everyone; The Unholy Triniity, Brandon, Jake, The Hatian twins Keylon and Keron, Brice, Janiece, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Jason, were in the recording booth. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were gathered together at the sound board while Nico and Jason were messing with mics. Everyone else was spread out on the various couches and chairs that were now there.

Gwen and I took the love seat on the opposite side of the room from The unholy 3. As I watched Reyna flip hair over her shoulder If Frank had told her about us yet. She turned and glared at me wich made me think so but then again she always glares at me so she might know nothing.

"He lil mama." Dakota says walking up. He leans down and plants a kiss on her lips before pulling her up so he's sitting in her spot and she's in his lap.

"Dakota we've talked about this and you can't say lil mama to me." She said rubbing a hand through his hair as if talking to a littlle kid. Dakota just winks at her in repsonse.

"Hey." said a voice i was all to happy to hear. Frank stodd changed into a pair of black sweat and a plain purple shirt that complimented his muscles very well.

"Hey." I grinned and his smile went wider.

"Hey!"

"You said that already." I laughed and he smiled even more if even possible.

"Yeah I know."

"Well isn't that adorable." Gwen droned. "Don't get me wrong im happy for you and what not but i am coming for you Zhang!"

"Wait what?" Frank's face twisted into confusion.

"Um...nothing just maybe sleep with one eye open for...a while okay."

"...Alright." He said looking warrily at Gwen.

"Thunder clap." Annabeth said.

"Wham!" Was the unison reply. For reasons unknown Annabeth made this her signature phrase for getting our attention and then ours was wham. All side conversations stopped and attention was turned to Annabeth. You'd have to be one stupid person not to listen to her. Frank slid onto the floor and sat leaning back against my legs. Befrore i could stop myself i let my hands travel down to play with his hair. As i ran my hands through his curles Frank visible relaxed and I smiled.

"Alright singing teens we have plans for you today but first Percy has something he'd like to say." Annabeth said. Percy spun around in his chair so he faced us.

"So it would seem that the recording studio had a few visitors earlier today and they left us a little...present in recording form." Frank's hand shot up and grabbed mine stopping all motion. I looked down at him and he looked back at me, both of us with wide eyes._ I'm sorry i thought i deleted the recording. _He seemd to me saying with his eyes.

"We are looking for the people who did it." I wanted to die! I was so screwed if they found out it was me and Frank. We'd probably get kicked out of Camp!  
>"Now you aren't in trouble but we would like to know who you are...because this song is really good." He grined goofilly. I sucked in breath so hard from shock i chocked. How do you choke on air you ask? Well its very easy, just have one of your all time musical heroes say something good about your song and boom, air choking.<p>

"Here why don't you guys take a listen." Jason pressed some buttons on the sound board and our song started playing.

_Ooo its so crazy you get my heart jumpin when you put your lips to mine_  
><em>and baby it aint no question know i got just what you like<em>  
><em>if you want it, i got it, got it everyday<em>  
><em>be your lover, your friend you'll find it all in me<em>  
><em>stay by your side i'll never leave you<em>  
><em>and i aint going no where cuz your keeper<em>

Everyone listened to the song some bobbing their heads to to the beat, others mummering their aprooval. I even saw the Unholy trinity rocking a little. Admittidly that made me happy, but it also made me terrified. This is not the best situation for a girl with stage fright, espeicially if said girl's heroes are in the room.

Gwen grabbed my by the shoulder and tilted me to her. "Is this...?"

"Uh-huh!" I nodded. She grinned at me.

"It's good nicely done!" She said.

"Whats nicely done?" Dakota says leaning over.

"Nothing!" Gwen and I said at the same time. Dakota looked confused so he just leaned back over to the otherside.

"Hey don't panic." Frank says from his spot on the floor.

"Im not going to panic." I said. "I mean why would panic? What reason woulld i possible have to panic?"

"Hazel im sitting on the floor an di can feel how fast your heart is racing." He says he placed his hand over mine and rubbed soothing circles. "Just chill there is no way they will figure out its us.

_Yo make me feel so fine make me feel so fine_  
><em>i hope you hit me on your celly when I sneak in your mind<em>  
><em>your a princess to the public but a freak when it's time<em>  
><em>said your bed be sleeping lonely so your sleeping in mine.<em>

"Wait a minute." Reyna says. She stopped moving to the song and her face twisted into confusion. "Frank?" She says darting her eyes to him. Oh holy hell!

"What?" He asks with a cool face.

"Thats you on the song." She says.

Frank snorted. "No it's not!"

"Wait no that definitly is." Drew said.

"Totally." Lacey agrees. "I recognize your rapping voice.

"That is not Frank." Gwen says then wacks Dakota on the chest. "Tell them Dakota."

"Yeah, yeah, no way thats Frank he can't rap that good." Dakota said but when he looked at Frank and me I knew he had found us out.

"Maybe your right..." Reyna says looking at Frank. She then noticed his hand laced together with mine. She scowles then lookes at me with disgust, anger, annoyance, and basically everything she always looks at me with only it was amplified.

The music shut off and percy reached to turn it off when the sound of lips touching lips was heard. My eyes went so wide im sure i gave a deer in headlights a run for their money. If there is a god...kill me now! I silently prayed. Everyone listened intently with confused faces trying to figure out what was goign on.

"_What?" _Franks voice said _"What's wrong?"_

_"What , ,what about Reyna?"_

_"Reyna shes nothing-"_

"WHAT?" Reyna shrieks. "You've got to be kidding me? You and this...this...foster kid." My heart sunk, my life was over, and i was dead. How the hell did Reyna know I was in foster system. "Yeah thats right little Hazel i know your little secret."

"It wasn't a secret." I said lowly it un able to meet Gwen's eyes who im sure were looking at me intently. "It just wasn't public information."

"And evidently niether was your little escapade earlier." She snarled.

"So...that was you on the recording...you and Frank?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh...yeah. Im sorry we came in with out permission and we will never do it again i-"

"Hazel stop appologizing." She laughed. "That song was great!"

"Yeah girl. If your putting out stuff like that all the time, hell i'll give you a pair of keys to the studio." Thalia commented. Slowly everyone around the room started saying their comments of how good they thought the song was.

"Your kidding me right?" Reyna says. "That song was amature."

"Oh is that why you were over their rocking to it?" Gwen asked.

"The beat was good not the song."

"Oh well I'm glad you like me beat." She grinned sarcastically. Reyna rolles her eyes and directs her attention to Percy and the others.

"Can we please stop talking about this poor excuse of a song now and get on with todays plans." Thalia raised and eyebrow at Reyna and looked ready to giver her an ear full but Jason placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Reyna's right." I said and everyone turned shocked eyes to me. "About moving on with todays plans." I clariefied.

"Why wouldn't you want to elaborate on your song for us?" Percy asks. "How about we re-record it for you?"

"With professionals behind the board this time." Nico winks playfully.

"I'd really rather not." I said with plaeading eyes. I looked to Annabeth because i knew she knew how i was feelign right now. I was afraid that if we were to re-record it right now id pass out, throw up from nervousness, or possibly both. Annabeth caught my puppy dog begging eyes and stepped forward.

"Hazel is right we do have a lesson to follow. We should stick to it." She said.

"Leave it to the duaghter of Athena to say that." I heard Jason snicker to Nico.

"What was that Jason?" Annabeth said and Jason immediately stopped snickering.

"Nothing Annie." He said and she glared. "i mean Annabeth!" Everyone started to branch off to whereever it is they were supposed to be and I let out a big breath of reliefe. Gwen and I got together with the two other girls we were paired with and walked over to Annabeth who was instructign us fo rthe day. When the others weren't listening i gushed over Annabeth and ow she saved me.

"Thank you so much!" I said probably looking at her like she was some sort of god-or er...goddess.

"It's no problem." She smiled. "Your song was really good though and i'd like to talk more about it with you but when you're ready."

"And i'd like to defitnitly talk about it too ...i might pass out from excitement but still." Annabeth laughed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I like you Hazel!" And if i was to die now i would be okay with that. Seriously kill me now so that i can die this happy! "We will have to break you from that stage frieght though. I make it my personal goal. Now come on lets go!" She steered me to the group of girls and we began doing vocal warm ups.

We spent 1o minutes doing vocal excersices before moving on to Annabeth's activity. She wanted to see how well we worked with others so she split us into groups of two and gave us a song to go over and sing at the end of a 45 minute period. Thankfully she put me with Gwen and as if by another miracle we were in one of the practice rooms so the only people that would have to hear me sing would be Annabeth and the other girls.

" Its a miracle." I said nudging Gwen as we smiled.

"Okay girls so Percy and the others all want to hear everyone so we're all going to get together and sit in the room while you take turns performing in the booth." Annabeth said.

"Or not." Gwen said. I groaned and hung my head. "Don't worry it will be fine." She said guiding me out our practice room to where the others waited.

"So everyone gatther around and shut up!" Thalia said.

"Oh nice Thals thats the way we address the kids." Jason says rolling his eyes.

"They're not kids." Nico said. "They are teenagers. Hormonal crazed, cussing, and rebellious teenagers."

"Don't forget almost legal." Drew says winking at Percy. Percy looked uncomfortable while Annabeth scowled and rolled her eyes as if she was use to dealing with this and no longer cared.

"Don't forget unavailable." Thalia said placing her hands on her waist.

"I like a challenge." Drew shruggs. Thalia took a step forward and Jason swiftfully stepped in front of her.

"And i like my sister not in prision for murder so if we could get on with the songs that would be just lovely." He said pushing Thalia farther back until she sat grumbeling in a chair. All I caught was, 'stupid young girls...Percy...respect...ass!'

"Alright so what my very articulate cousin means is who wants to go first?" Nico said clapping his hands once.

"I think we should let the Unholy Trinity go first." Annabeth said standling behind Percy. She leaned forward wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and letting her hands fall gently over his chest. "I'm...interested to hear them."

"Gladely!" Reyna said bouncing up. She, Drew, and Lacey made their way into the recording booth while the rest of us got settled down.

"You've been in here before correct girls?" Jason asked.

"Uh...duh!" Lacey said.

"Okay so you know how everything works. Just put the headphones on and stand to the mics. You may do this visor down or up."

"Visor up." Drew said.

"Yeah we aren't afraid to let people see us." Reyna said looking at me. "We have no shame." Before i could stop her Gwen went over and pressed a button on the sound board.

"Reyna is No shame the name of the song?" She asked.

"Uh...no!"

"Well then I suggest you get to the song and not worry about that then." Reyna made a face at her but said nothing. Gwen just grinned as she made her way back to my side not even bothering to look bashful when she passed Annabeth and the others.

* * *

><p>(Whip My hair Nicki and Willow)<br>(Reyna (**R**), Drew **(D**), Lacey(**L**))

The music started and I immediately recognized the song to be Willow Smith and Nicki minaj's Whim My Hair. Drew gave me a distatefull look as she began the song first.

**(D)**_I was on my way to school I do'z me,_  
><em>I hopped out the drop grabbed my juicy,<em>  
><em>I hopped, skipped and jumped past the hoopdies,<em>  
><em>But, wait I forgot to grab my loose leaf.<em>

"Drew is rapping. Am i the only one terrified by this?" Dakota asked and in response Gwen, Frank, and I all raised our hands.

**(L)**_I doubled right back b-back like who's that?_  
><em>I did a little dance like cat boom boom cat.<em>  
><em>I love how the jocks be watchin me me,<em>  
><em>So I grab my crouch and say he he!<em>

Lacey looked almost uncomfortable but she made the Michael Jackson move anyway.  
>I was actually suprised that Reyna didn't start the song herself.<p>

**(R)**_I be like bum diggety bum when I pop my gum,_  
><em>They lookin dumb diggety dumb,<em>  
><em>think they stopping something<em>  
><em>I said excuse me honey,<em>  
><em>I'm b-bugs bunny,<em>  
><em>I'm bugs bunny,<em>  
><em>ain't got my carrots,<em>  
><em>you ain't got nothing for me<em>  
><em>Cause we the mean girls y-yes we so fetch,<em>  
><em>And when we in the yard be jumping double dutch.<em>  
><em>We back to the future, pearl ya wit da best<em>  
><em>(huh noise) hair, hair, hair<em>

so id like to comment more on how that went but honestly I stopped paying attention. Frank had came and sat next to me and he was playing with my hands. Drawing little circles on it with his fingers leaving heated trails in it's wake.

"Stop!" I whispered but the smile on my face visible.

"What?" He asked putting on an innocent face. "Im only holding hands with my girlfriend."

"You're caressing my hand and your touch os destracting me from paying attention."

"Well im sorry i'll just let go." I tightend my grip on him and he smiled.

"On second thought its only Reyna and the clones who cares!" Frank started laughing but thankfully the others had started clapping so it covered it up.

"Alright who's next?" Nico asked.

"How about Hazel?" Reyna said looking at me. How did I know that was just coming!

"I...uh... i um...-"

"We'll go!" Gwen says getting up and pulling me with her.

"What the hell?" I hissed at her.

"Oh c'mon lets get her good!" She hit me on the shoulder then walked into the booth. I looked back at Frank who gave me an encouraging thumbs up.

"Don't choke." Reyna said as i passed by her.

"Don't worry I wouldn't want to steal your job."

"I never choke on stage." I looked back at her.

"I never said it was on stage." Reyna's jaw clenched and i couldnt stop the smirk that came upon my face. I went into the booth still high on my little victory. I took the mic opposite Gwen and slipped on my headphones.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Not at all."

"Good!" She gestured to Jason and he pressed the button on the soundboard starting the music to our song.

* * *

><p>(Girl on Fire)<br>(Nicki and Alicia)  
>(<em>Gwen<em>, **Hazel**, Both)

Gwen started and the beat started at the same time.

_Spirit of Marilyn calling me, audibly _  
><em>Bawling she, said that she would never leave Continued to torture me <em>

I watched as Gwen rapped she moved her hands just like you'd see foreal rappers do on stage. It was like legit funny I had to bite my tongue from laughing.

_Telling me to come with her _  
><em>Underneath my comforter <em>  
><em>And she brought a gun with her <em>  
><em>Pills and some rum with her <em>  
><em>Took me on the balcony telling me to jump with her <em>  
><em>Yeah I'm in the ghost but I ain't doing stunts with her <em>

Gwen looked up at me as she continued to rap as if to tell me to get ready. I looked through the glass to the assortment of people. Reyna starred at me her glare just daring me to mess up. For some reason that was encouragement enough to prove her how wrong that theory was.

_I ain't tryna be that haters wanna see that _  
><em>But I got 'em aggy cause I win the gold like Gabby <em>

Deep breath and...

**She's just a girl, and she's on fire **  
><strong>Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway <strong>  
><strong>She's living in a world, and it's on fire <strong>  
><strong>Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away <strong>

I started to feel the lyrics and I got into it. I placed one hand over the left headphone, like you see singers do when recording, and I leaned into the mic sort of.

**Oh, she got both feet on the ground **  
><strong>And she's burning it down <strong>  
><strong>Oh, she got her head in the clouds <strong>  
><strong>And she's not backing down <strong>

Gwen was grinning widely at me andshe joined in.

This girl is on fire  
>This girl is on fire<br>She's walking on fire  
>This girl is on fire<p>

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame _  
><em>So bright, she can burn your eyes <em>  
><em>Better look the other way<em>

Gwen slipped on a pair of shades she brought magically out of no where and turned away from me as if i was really burning her eyes. I did my best not to laugh at her goofyness.

_You can try but you'll never forget her name _  
><em>She's on top of the world <em>  
><em>Hottest of the hottest girls say <em>

She licked the tip of her finger and touched it gently to the side of my butt making the sizzleing motion. This time i didnt hold the giggle that escaped me.

**Oh, we got our feet on the ground **  
><strong>And we're burning it down<strong>

_Oh, got our head in the clouds _  
><em>And we're not coming down <em>

This girl is on fire  
>This girl is on fire<br>She's walking on fire  
>This girl is on fire<p>

**Everybody stands, as she goes by **  
><em>Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes <em>

_Gwen placed a hand on my shoulder as if we were having conversation and she was explaining this to me. _

**Watch her when she's lighting up the night **  
><em>Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl <em>  
><em>And it's a lonely world <em>  
><em>But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby <em>

It was my turn to rap since when we didi the coin flip Gwen got stuck with the first one. Honsetly I was happy about that because the rap brought the son in and set the whole tone for it and if i was to screw it up...well i just don't see myself coming back from that.

**Dear God, If you're here God **  
><strong>Make the fire disappear when they stare God <strong>  
><strong>Take away my fear when they interfere God <strong>  
><strong>Do you fear God? Cause I fear God <strong>  
><strong>And in my backyard, that's a deer, God <strong>  
><strong>And that's a horse ranch <strong>  
><strong>And to my core fans keep repping me <strong>  
><strong>Do it to the death of me <strong>  
><strong>X in the box cause ain't nobody checking me <strong>

_This girl is on fire _

Gwen belted out in this beautiful alto voice. I follwed upp with my own in a high saprano voice before we came back together to sing.

**This girl is on fire **  
>She's walking on fire<br>This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh...

**She's just a girl, and she's on fire**

Song ended and we could hear the cheers through the doors. I took my headphones off and sat them back on th estands.

"We rocked it girl!" Gwen said double high fiving me. I laughed at her as she drapped her arm lazily over my shoulder.

"We did do pretty good huh?" I said as we went back to the room with the others.

"Good?" Frank said. "You did amazing!" He pulled me into a hug which kind of just awkwardly pulled Gwen's one arm too.

"Owe, owe. Hey i don't want my poor arm in the middle of this ew!" She said. Frank pulled back and Gwen retracted her arm.

"Nicely done girls!" Percy said. I grinned back and made my way over to were we were previously seated.

"Alrigh then who's next?" Jason asked. We watched the rest of the groups go up and do their songs they were all good. I especially liked when the hatian twins did Jump! I'm kind of a sucker for old school hip hop.

"Alright guys bring it in, bring it in." Annabeth said and we all got quiet. "Before we leave i'd first like to say good job to everyone!" We all clapped.

"Those were some dope performances." Jason said.

"Dope?" Thalia snorted. "What are you from the year Jump was made?"

"Don't hate Thals!" Was all he said back but i saw his neck turn red.

"Anyways..." Percy said.

"Yeah..." Annabeth continued. "So like i was saying I wanted to announce that i have decieded to add one more pair into the special group that me and these idiots run."

"Okay see i get Percy, Nico , and Jason being idiots but me? " Thalia said.

"Hey!"Nico, Percy, and Jason chorused.

"Hazel. Would you like to join?" Annabeth asked me. I know ive said this about a thousand times but heart stopped beating!

"Wha-wha-wha, h-ho-ho...um..." I was feeling uterly helpless at the momment. Everyone was watching me wide eyed and spazing out.

"Hazel you are very talented and I want the chance to work with you personally." Annabeth grinned. Gwen elbowed in my side.

"She accepts." She said.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?" Reyna yelled jumoing up. "This talentless oprhan Annie in the special group what the hell is this a charity case?"

"Okay enough of this buullshit Reyna!" Gwen jumped up. "You have had it out for my girl Hazel since day one and you know its getting old."

"Thats because the runt is nothing but an incovience to us all. She doesnt belong here."

"You sure about that Reyna?" I asked. "In the time that i;ve been here i have gotten teh chance to learn from my heroes, meet friends and have fun. Is that any different to what everyone else is doing here? I don't brag on my voice but i do think that i have proven myself.I can sing and i have." I said. "And I will join the group!" I directed that part to Annabeth.

"Whatever you still cant join?"

"Im sorry but are you deaf or did you miss the part were Annabeth gave my girl a invitation to join?" Gwen asked.

"Uh...that invitation stood fro you too Gwen." Annabeth said slyly.

"What?" Gwen questioned.

"Well you must be grouped in 2 or more to qualify for the special group and I believe you and Hazel together qualify." Thalia said.

"So correction Reyna." I said turning to the she-devil. "We will be joining the group and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"I sugegst you get use to seeing our pretty faces becasue we are goign to see alot of eachother in group days." Gwen smirked. Reyna huffed and stormed out the studio.

"Um...well session ended?" Percy said.

_**WELL PEOPLE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER THERE IT IS! REVIEW AND I SHALL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO MY WAVES OF WISDOME FANFIC TOMORROW.**_


	76. Lets Talk!

_**SORRY GUYS I MEANT TO UPDATE THIS WEEKS AGO BUT MY LAPTOP WAS ON FRITZ (AS ALWAYS -_-) AND I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH THE wIZARD OF OZ. OPENING NIGHT IS NEXT THURSDAY, i WONT SAY WHERE BECAUSE IF YOU ARE AROUND HERE WELL THEN ALREADY KNOW IF NOT YOU DONT NEED TO.**_

_**HAZEL POV**_

As Gwen, Frank, Dakota, and I made our way to the clearing in the woods i began wondering just how smart i really was because right now i was thinking not so much. The other day when i accepted to join the specials group i was feeling a lot more bolder. I had been confident, my rage fueling that defiance act against Reyna. It seemed like a good way to tell her to suck it, but now it only seems like a good way to send me into cardiac arrest. The only thing keeping me from running away screaming is the comforting fact that i'll have my best friends with me. Best friends! The words were something i was never familiar with. The word boyfriend seemed even more strange and yet there they were. My awesome best friend Gwen, my goofy and protective brother-i-never-had Dakota, and my sweet not to mention insanely hot boyfriend Frank.

"Hey!" Frank gave my hand a light squeeze. "Your like a thousand miles away. You okay?" His brown eyes scanned me over.

"Im fine just..."

"Nervous, scared, horrified!" Gwen so graciously supplied from a few feet behind us.

"Yeah!" I breathed out. "All of the above."

"Dont sweat Reyna or her hateful hags." Gwen said. She had began calling the three hags after reading the first House of Night book. Apparently she found a certain similar charactoristic between The Unholy Trinity and the main bad girls of the book, Aphrodite and her two friends.

"Yeah." Dakota said. "If Reyna says something we've got your back little sis. Right twin?" His eyed darted over to Frank. Oh yeah Gwen reads a loud meaning we all sort of read it in a way, and if you have ever read the book you'd understand the whole twin thing.

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes. "We've been over this Dakota we are not twins!"

"Don't fight the bro-mance man!" Was Dakota's briliant reply. Gwen cursed from her spot.

"Whay in the hell are we in the woods?" Frank shrugged and scoled.

"Im not sure. We usually do our meetings in the studio."

"What's wrong sweetie you want us to leaf." Dakota said snatching a green plump leaf off a tree. Get it ?" He chuckled at his own oh so terrible joke. Before i could process it a stick came flying by and it nailed Dakota in the head, breaking on impact.

"OW!" He cried in pain.

"Oh whats wrong sweetie are you in pain?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah cuz some crazy female threw a stick at me." Dakota said rubbing his head.

"Yeah i know, deal with it." She said pushing to the front. Frank and i followed after them snickering.

When we finally made it through all of the trees we came out to a beautiful clearing almost the same size as the dining pavilion. The grass was perfectly green and the outer edge of the clearing was surrounderd by beautiful flowers. Id imagine it would look weirdly like a pizza from a birds eye view. Wow my adhd is seriously acting up again!

Everyone was already there when we arrived. They were two makes shift stands, the kind used for peewee soccer games, Annabeth sat on one of them and everyone else sat on the other. There were a few assortment of intruments set up too.

"Well its about time!" Reyna said when she spotted us walking over. Gwen opened her mouth to spit out her sure to be funny reply, but Annabeth spoke first and beat her to it.

"Enough Reyna!" Annabeth said with so much command it made me want to shut up, and i wasnt even talking. She looked over to us and smiled. Have i mentioned how awesome she is? "They're right on time." Something caught her eyes past us. "But your not!"

"Oh c'mon cut me a little bit of slack." Percy said emerging from the trees exactly the way we had came. He wore a white muscle shirt and blue board shorts.

"Were you swimming?" Annabeth asked narrowing her eyes at him. PErcy's eyes glinted with amusement an dhe smiled goofily.

"Do i even need to answer that?" Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, but the loving smile she shot at him didn't go missed.

"Oh hey look it''s Double Trouble!" He said once his eyes landed on Gwen and I.

"What?" I question.

"Double Trouble! Thats what im officially calling the two of you."

"Um...why?" Gwen drew out the why.

"Because the two of you together seems to be trouble for everyone else." He grinned and moved to stand with Annabeth. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"And with that we start!" Annabeth said gently pushing out of Percy's hold. "Todays lesson will be mildly quick and very easy. It will only be Percy and myself because the others went out to the city on business. "

"Our lesson today will be harmony." Percy gave Annabeth aknowing smile as if recalling a loving memory. "To sound the best you need the best harmony. Sometimes even perfect harmony. You will split into groups of twos it doesn't matter your gender as long as its only two of you. You will work on trying to get your voices to blend as eveny as possible."

"Any questions?" Five hands flew up, two of them being Dakota and Gwen. "Class is outside becuase i already know how you sound in the studio, now i want to hear how you sound no filter." Four the five hands fell down, Gwen's was the remaining one. "Yes Gwen?"

"Could you show us what perfect harmony looks like?" She asked.

"Well i wouldn't say we could exactly pull off perfect harmony." Percy said.

"Thats not what our music teacher back at school said." Dakota yelled out.

"What school do you go to?" Annabeth asked.

"Your alma mater!" Frank smirked.

"Aphrodite!" Percy and Annabeth sighed together.

"She said you two were the best singign pair shed ever encountered." Gwen continued. Annabeth looked at PErcy and PErcy looked back at her. They seemed to be having a silent conversaiton. I'd seen them do this often. They must have really beenin sync to be able to do that.

"I guess we can do something really quick." Annabeth said once they broke eye contact.  
>My eyes widened and i was absolutely buzzing with excitement. I was going to get to see them performe first hand. Eeeek! Total fan girl moment!<p>

"Where are my musicians?" Percy asked. "I need a drummer and a guitar player." A bunch of the others hands flew up all my friends including. No way was i raising mine. Im not trying to sound big headed or anything but i just knew if i raised mine Annabeth would call on me. It didnt suprise me when they called for Frank and Dakota to come down. Dakota jumped on the drums and Frank picked up the guitar. Gwen and I moved to sit on the stands realizing we had been standing this whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>EVERYBODY TALKS GLEE VERSION<strong>  
><strong>PERCY<strong>,_ANNABETH_ BOTH

Percy called the boys over and talked to them lowly asking something. I saw a grin hit Franks face and he nodded before goign to stand near the drums.

**Ah...**

_Aaah..._

Percy did a little bounce step before walking around Annabeth as he sang.

**Hey baby wont you look my way **  
><strong>I could be your new addiction<strong>

He stopped directly behind her and ran hand down the length of her side.

_Hey baby what you got to say_  
><em>All your giving me is fiction<em>

Annabeth did a little grind into Percy where he was behind her and then somehow pulled him to his knees with her foot when she stepped forward an twirled. Percy was left kneeling onthe ground holding his hands over his heart

**Im a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

I found out that everybody talks,  
><span>Everybody talks, everybody talks<span>

**It started with a whisper **

Percy back flipped into standing and managed to land perfectly where Annabeth was. He grabbed her hand and spun her into him. Then did that dip when the guy moves her in like a half circle.

**And that was when i kissed her**  
><strong>And then she made my lips hurt<strong>

I can hear the chit chat  
><span>Take me to your love shack<span>

Annabeth got back to her feet and she went around Percy to his back. Reaching around his shoulders she gripped at his shirt as if she was attempting to rip the shirt from his chest.

Mamas always gotta back track  
><span>When everybody talks back<span>

In one swift movement Percy had turned, grabbed Annabeth, swung he rover his shoulder and went into a kneel with her sitting on his leg.

** Hey honey you could be my drug**  
><strong>You could be my new perscription<strong>

_Too much could bo an overdose_  
><em>All this this trash talk make me itchin <em>

As Annabeth stood off Percy's leg she pushed him in the chest making him fall and flip backwards. She started moving swiftly, half stepping half sliding away from the spot she once stood

Oh my my dear  
><span>Everybody talks, everybody talks,<span>  
><span>everybody talks<span>

Percy suddenly appeard behind Annabeth wrapping both arms around her one hand covering her mouth the other wrapped neatly around her waist. I could tell from the way Annabeth jumped, adn Percy's sly smile she had not been expecting him to pop up like that.

**Too much**

There was a pause in the music and for a second all you could hear was there breathing. Everyoen was so inticed for them to finfished it was quiet enough to hear their heartbeats. It was like a major suspense builder. Annabeth's hair had come out of the messy bun an dnow it laid wavy and covering the side of her face like a blonde blanket of curls.

**It started with a whisper **  
><strong>And that was when i kissed her<strong>  
><strong>And then she made my lips hurt<strong>

Percy spun Annabeth and they did some dance moves that consisted of twist, turns, one cartwheel from Annabeth that she somehow managed to complete doing over Percy's shoulder. Before he went into a series of flips himself.

"Whoa that boy had to be a cheerleader or something!" Gwen said beside me and we both started laughing.

I can hear the chit chat  
><span>Take me to your love shack<span>  
><span>Mamas always gotta back track<span>  
><span>When everybody talks back<span>

Once they finished their tricks they ran too eachother. Percy seemingly with ease caught Annabeth and ended with him holding her in the air laying on him like a balirina. Some how i knew she wouldnt be too fond of that similie.

Never thought id live to see the day

When everybodys got in the way, oh

**yeah, yeah**

_Oh , whoa_

Oooh

Percy dropped Annabeth down infront of him and she went into a splits (the kind with one leg out the other leg crouching under you), while Percy still held tight onto her hands.

**Hey sugar show me all your love **  
><strong>all your giving me is friciton<strong>

He winked into our awe struck faces and when he did the scene reminded me all too much of Mr. and Mrs. Smith when they were having their dance at that resturaunt. You know that one part when she goes down patting on hi leg and he winks at the old man.

Is it just me or did that totaly lok a like something from Mr. and Mrs. Smith just you know faceing a differnt direction." Gwen said. See!

_Hey sugar what you gotta say_

Annabeth slid back up leaning on Percy as he helped by pulling with the grip he held on her hands. When she stood back straight she whiped her head to the sidethrowing her hair around frantically. There was another pause and all that was heard were their deep breaths.

**It started with a whisper **  
><strong>And that was when i kissed her<strong>  
><strong>And then she made my lips hurt<strong>

They stated dancing in sync again doing things that looked like mix of cha cha, charleston, and jiving. Basically moves i couldn't even dream about doing.

I can hear the chit chat  
><span>Take me to your love shack<span>  
><span>Mamas always gotta back track<span>  
><span>When everybody talks back<span>

Everybody talks  
><span>Everybody talks<span>  
><span>Everybody talks<span>  
><span>Everybody talks<span>  
><span>Everybody talks<span>  
><span>Everybody talks...back<span>

**It started with a whisper **  
><em>(Everybody talks, everybody talks)<em>

**And that was when i kissed her**  
><em>(Everybody talks, everybody talks)<em>

Everybody talks  
><span>Everybody talks...back<span>

Percy Spun Annabeth into his arms then out and she dropped back into her crouch split.

Uh!

* * *

><p>I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open and i was probably drooling at the aweomseness i just saw. The clearing erupted into clapping, wolf whistles and just about every form of applause possible.<p>

Percy picked Annabeth back up and she threw her hair into a pony tale as she faned herself with her hand.

"Now obviouisly we don't expect you to be on that level, yet," She seemed to look directly at me when she said this. This gave me a fright and joy becuase it meant she had thought i would be able to match the excellence id just witnessed. It scared me because it meant she expected it from me sooner or later and i wasnt sure i could deliver. "but thats basically what you guys need to boing. So you guys pair up and get to work while Percy runs back to the Big house to grab me a water and fan."

"And why should Percy do that?" He wore a playful smirk so you could tell he'd do it anyway but he just wanted to poke fun. Annabeth leaned in close and whispered something into his ear. Percy's eyes hot wide and he turned to her quickly.

"Promise?" Annabeth smirked.

"Have I ever dissipointed?" Percy waisted no time running full speed in the direction of the Big house. WOW! I had no idea i was gawking as much as i was until Annabeth came over and laughed a little. "He's such a Seaweed Brain!"

"He's obviously well motivated." Gwen snickered.

"Eh..he would have done it with out the motivation. It just pleases me to see how much he puts into it when he actually gets soemthign out of it." Huh? I looked over to where the boys where, probably waiting on us. Frank must have felt my stare because he looked up. Grinning he waved for us to come over.

"And it would seem he's not the only one." Annabeth said looking at Frank then back to me. I felt my cheeks color. "Go on get to work. Just because i've decided to perosnally mentor you doesn't mean i can show you favoritism." Totaly understandable i-WHOA, WHOA, Whoa! Hold up one second. Did she just say mentor? I realized i asked the question mentally and figured it probably be best suited if it caem out my mouth.

"Did you just say mentor?" Gwen asked beating me to it.

"Yep!" Annabeth smiled. "I like you Hazel. When i look at you I see potential. Not only that but i see passion not just for the music but for everything and i like that." And just liek that for the - oh i dont know hundred time in the past few weeks, i was at lost for words.

"Oh god Hazel ths is fantastic!" Gwen squealed squeezing my arm.

"Oh don;t thn k you are left out of thi sGwen. Thali asai she wants to take you under her wing."

"Wait-what- who me?" Gwen said no longer bouncing and in a new state of shock.

"She said she likes your attitude!" Annabeth laughed. "Things both you and her will benifit from you to spending time together!"  
>Gwen absolutely exploaded.<p>

"Are you kidding me thats amazing! More than amazing thats out of this world! I mean seriously Thalia is like the coolest person ever i mean_- ahem-" _She calmed her self a bit. "I think that sounds very benificial!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey Gwen wassup?" Dakota yelled from where they were still waiting.

"Go." Annabeth nodded. "We will talk more when Thalia returns. Percy was walking back to the clearing with two bottle of waters and she walked to meet him half way. I turned to Gwen who looked at me with the same facial expression i was sure i had on , pure shock mixed with unbelieveable happiness!

_**SO AGAIN IM SORRY I COULDNT UPDATE UNTIL NOW AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS UP TO STANDARDS IF NOT I'LL JUST GIVE UP ON LIFE NOW! REVIEW, READ, WRITE! iF THERE ARE ANY GOOD BOOKS TO CHECK OUT LET ME KNOW SO I CAN DO THAT AND...THAS ABOUT IT. oH WAIT DID ANYONE WATCH THE PREMIERE OF TEEN WOLF? CANI JUST SAY DAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNN! I AM SO READY FOR THIS SEASON ITS GOIGN TO BE GOOD SO I CAN TELL YOU KNOW YOU CAN PROBABLY EXPECT NO UPDATES ON MONDAY BECUASE THATS TEEN WOLF NIGHT, OR TUESDAY BECUASE THATS MY PRETTY LITTLE LIARS NIGHT!** _


	77. I'm NOT Sorry

_**I THINK I' . IT SEEMS THAT EVERY TIME I GET BACK IN TRACK WITH MY WRITING SOMETHING HAPPENS. THIS TIME MY CHARGER BROKE OFF INSIDE MY ALS LAPTOP SO...I'M JUST ABOUT AS PISSED AS CAN BE ABOUT THAT BUT I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I CAN FROM MY PHONE SO JUST PRAY FOR ME.**_

Percy Pov

I pushed the big house door open and was instantly greeted by a blast of much needed, very beautiful cool air. Could air be beautiful? I'm sure Annabeth would say no but i didn't care. I had just taken a run around camp and _god_! The sun was burning so bright outside its a wonder how i didn't get sun burned. I didn't care what logic Annabeth had today air was beautiful.  
>I made V-line straight for the kitchen and grabbed two bottle of waters. The first one i chugged and the second i pourd over my head. It felt amazingly good streaming down my very bare, very burning chest.<p>

"God Percy your getting water all over the floor." Thalia said walking in. She dodged the water sprayed on the ground so she could get farther into the kitchen.

"Sorry Thals but im burning up." I said running a hand through my hair.

"I'll say." A smalll un-known voice said. I turned around and found three girls. All of them looked to be about 19 or so and they were triplets.

"Um...hi. I said awkwardly."

"Hey yourself." Said one of the other girls giving me a flirtatious look.

"Uh...Thals...?" I said whipping my head to her. She smiled at my uncomfort. Being a rockstar i was use to the occasional girl flirting with me and everything, but i was with Annabeth and with Annabeth...i didn't know how she'd react. Sometimes she handles it with ease...and other times...I traced over the scar on my forehead left from the book she had thrown. I knew knowledge was hurtful!

"Meet Tatia, Katia, and Natia." Thalia introduced the three girls. "They are the newest act Olympus records has signed, Hades asked me to talk to them about how life is on the road and all of that stuff. Girls this is my a-dorkable cousin Percy."

"Hi ladies." i said giving them an awkward wave.

"Hey can't Percy talk to us? Give us a few...pointers on being a sexy rockstar god." The way Katia looked at me made me want to put on a full body suit topped over with ski clothes.

"Um...Well-"

"Easy there Katia," Annabeth said walking into the room. She had on a pair of blue jean shorts and a black Minie mouse tank top. Her hair was pulled into a neat high pony tale and my heart did gymnastic flips at the sight of her. She walked over and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "this one's mine." She gave me a wink which i returned with my own Jackson famous smirk.

"Don't you forget it." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Go take a shower." She said whipping sweat off her hand. She got closer to me and whisperd lowly and oh so very sexily, "I'll be there in a second." Annabeth has always been pretty forward with me she was very comfortable saying whatever with me, but after high school...man!. The girl gave me a run for my money back in junior year but now she was bleeding me dry. A sly smile crossed her lips as she took in the stunned look i wore.

Thalia must have heard because she rolled her eyes. She'd gotten use the occasional exchanges between Annabeth and I.

"I-" my voice came out mighty sqeaky. "_ahem_- I will be waiting." I gave the others a nod.

"Bye girls, Thals."

"Bye!" The triplets said in unison."

"Later cuz." Was Thalia's reply. Turning on my heels i went through the halls until i came to Annabeth and I's room. Technically i really stayed in the 'Apollo' cabin' because as Piper so graciously put it would be highly unreccomended that we leave teens alone in a cabin unsupervised. I split my time between there and here especially when annabeth and i need...alone time. I started the shower up and got in immidiately. On a hot day such as today the appropriate response would be to take a cold shower but i know Annabeth hates cold showers and im almost sure she might be joining me, so i put it on warm. I replayed her talking to me in that low sexy voice in my mind and smiled. Oh yeah she's coming to join me.

I poured some of the Axe body wash my mom got me onto a towel, and started washing over myself.

"You started without me." A pouty voice said and i jumped. Annabeth stood peeking through the front of the curtains with an amused smile on her face.

"Eh...you were taking too long."

"Oh. Well i guess since you don't need me anymore i'll just go into the city with Thals."

"Don't even think about it." Before she could move i picked her up, easily by the way, at her waist and pulled her into the shower, clothes, flip flops, and all.

"Ahhhh!" She said from the sudden burst of water running down her. I laughed and gave her the biggest grin i could mannage through laughter.

"Now that you're here do you mind washing my hair?" I said holding out the shampoo to her.

"No problem." A sly grin spread across her lips and she took the bottle from me. She squirted the shampoo all over my chest. Some of it popped up into my eyes and stung like hell.

"Ah shit!" I said stumbeling until my back touched the coolness of the shower wall.

"Shit!" Annabeth said dropping the bottle. She reached forward to me and touched my face. "Percy are you okay?"

"Yeah just dandy, shampoo feels amazing."

"Here." She pulled her shirt up and over her head revealing her sexy well toned slim stomach and the red lace bra she wore. suddenly i wasn't feeling so much pain. She grabbed the corner of her shirt and used it to go over my eye. She dapped it, whipped it, had me put water on it, and then dapped it some more. "Do you feel better?" I looked down at the beauty in front of me. Her gray eyes were full of concern. She had one hand perched on my shoulder while the other rested on my chest right between my pecks.

Reaching up i pulled her hair free from the pony and watched it cascade around her. Her hair had become eceptionaly long and now heavy with water it flowed probably to her belly button. "Suddenly I feel great." I ducked down and captured her very soft lips into a kiss. Instinctively she brpught her hands too my neck and i wrapped mine around her waist. We stumbled backwards to where she was stuck between me and the wall. We were also under the direct hit of the shower water but we didn't care. as the water drenched us i only continued kissing the woman i loved. Unfortunately we didn't get to enjoy our time long because there was a bang on the door.

"Hey Perce have you seen Annabeth?" Nico's voice called in. "Rachel said they were going to go over some plans." I groaned releasing annabeth but she pulled me back. She started kissing on my neck.

"Ignore him." She said, her breath tickeling my skin. I produced a satisfying shiver. I didn't have to be told twice. But of course it wasn't that easy because soon after another bang came on the door this time the voice belonged to Jason.

"Hey Perce man it's your time to regulate the swimmers."

"Fuck!" I groaned. Annabeth had started to kiss down my colar bone to my chest.

"if you don't get out im comng in." He said.

"Your bluffing." I said. Wrong choice of words. He and Thalia might not look alike but they were siblings, because he called me on my bluff just as quick as she would have. The door slammed open and i heard the jingle as he started to pull back the curtain.  
>Annabeth straightened instantly and i threw a hand out to stop him.<p>

"Alrigth, alright." He stopped moving and i stuck my head out to see the victorious smile on his face. Nico stood back by the door smirking. "Hand me two towels off the rack." I said gesturing with my head. Jason looked confused but tossed me green and orange towels.  
>I passed the smaller one to Annabeth since she was indeed smaller then me and all she needed to cover was her top half.<p>

"What you need one just fro your hair?" He teased and both him and Nico began laughing. Their laughter came to an abrubt stop when Annabeth through the curtain back. They starred in shock. I stood behind her with my towel wrapped around my waist. Annabeth stood directlly infront of me holding the towel tightly wrapped around her uper half.

"Hey guys." She said cooly stepping out. The guys looked back at me with raised eyebrows.

"What, i needed someone to wash my back." I said with a smirk. I pushed them out of our room so we could get dressed.

"So," Annabeth said throwing a purple shirt ovevr her head and pulling on a pair of white shorts.

"Another time." I said stated the rest of her thoughts. A smile spread acrossed her face.

"Oh yeah!" One i'd gotten dressed ina pair of black board shorts a white muscle shirt and an unbottoned white shirt over it we left the room. Leo, Thalia, Rachel, Piper, Jason, and Nico were sitting on the couches watching Katie, and the Stolls play Mario Kart.

"Ooo guys yo just got owned." Beck said from his spot against the wall. Everyone laughed to the Stoll's defeat.

"Yeah well Katie cheats." Travis grummbled.

"Oh honey don't be salty its very unbecoming." She patted his cheek and walked away. Silena noticed us and gave a sly smile.

"Enjoy your morning shower?" She asked. Everyone turned their attention onto us.

"Well we were but these annoying little bugs kept interrupting." I gave a pointed looks to my dear cousins which they ignored.

"You ready Annie?" Rachel said standing.

"Yeah lets go." Annabeth gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And i'm headed out for swim watch, anyone want to keep me company?"

"In that heat?" Chris laughed.

"Yeah sorry perce." Piper said giving a shrug. I sighed slipping on my shades and grabbing a water bottle.

"You guys suck!" Was the last thing i muttered to them as i exited the Big house and ventured into the dreaded heat. Out at the lake many of the campers were swimming and hangign around. Some stod in the sand playing football, others watched, others were tanning. The football came flying my way but the sun was bright and i lost it in the light. I found it again but only righ tbefore it made impact with my chest. If i wasn't so well built now that would have hurt a hell of a lot worse than it did now. Groaning I leaned down to pick up the football. Frank, Clariesse's younger brother, came running up.

"Sorry Perce man." He said. "It would seem Dakota has a knack for hitting people with footballs." He threw over his shoulder.

"Sorry!" Dakota yelled from his spot back. I threw the football back to him. Frank let out a low whistle.

"Nice arm? You ever play?"

"Nah I was swimmer and nothing but."

"You want to toss a few with us?" He asked. I remember when i fisrt met Frank two summers ago. He was an arrogant, cocky, some what mean, talented son of a bitch. you can't really blame him for that though. I figured this much so when i learned he was Clariesse's brother sharing the same crazy agressive father. Frank now and Frank then were so much differn't. He was still some type of cocky and very talented but he wasn't mean, or arrogant. I've seen him around with the newest addition Hazel. She's a really sweet girl Annabeth took her under her wing. With Hazel was around Frank change for the better, and whenever Frank was around Hazel seemed to light up like a kid in the candy store. This oddly reminded me of Nico and the way he was with Racehl, he seemed to be less emo. Although he argued he wasn't emo at all.

I contenplated on if i should play with the boys and choose against it. "No thanks man i should probably be keeping a look out." Frank wasn't listening to me though. His attention was otherwise occupied. His jaw was tight and his fingers clenched. Whatever had his attention was pissing him off. Following his gaze I looked farther down the beach. Hazel was sitting on a towel near the water talking to a group of guys. i recognized all of them from the specials group. They had banded together and formed their own little boy group they called Intense.

They boys were sitting with hazel drinking sodas and talking. One of the boys, Derek must have said something funny because they busted into laughter. Derek reached out and pushed some of Hazel's her out of her face. Yeah idiot move on his part. I could see anger rippeling off Frank. Hell i would be too of someone had done so to Annabeth.

"I'll see you later Percy." I heard Frank mummbled starting forward.

"Hey, hey, hey." i said stepping in front of him. "I understand but get it together. No fighting outside of the ring, you know it results in serious punishment.

"Fine if it comes down to it we will get glooves and do it there now can i go?" I looked himover once before releasing him to pass." He stomped away to the group kicking up sand in the process.  
>One way or another this wouldn't end well for Frank. I kept an eye out making sure nothing got too exciting.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAZEL POV<strong>_

"So she take one look at her and goes A- man-da, I get it. "

"So your telling me she really thought your sister was-"

"Uh-huh!" Derek grinned and we all broke out laughing.

Gwen had suggested we go out and swim today like nearly most of camp. She even talked me into wearing the purple bikini i so stupidly packeded. It's not that i didn't think i looked good in it, it's that i was never all about showing tdo much skin. After uch coaxing though i wore it and when we got out here Gwen so awesomely forgot she was supposed to be doing a one on one with Thalia today leaving me alone. At first i jst sat an dwatched the guys toss around the football but then Derek, Roland, Chase, and Braddy showed up. I was familiar with them from the specials group and they friendly enough, plus Derek had helped me with a certain situation earlier and i was very greatful. I invited them to join me and they'd doen exceptional at entertainign me.

I was laughing hard with tears and started to tipp over so i put a bracing arm out on Derek's arm. Derek steadied me and gave a smile. "You good Haz?" He asked using the nickname he branded me with.

"Fine. Thanks!" Derek pushedsome of my hair out of myface and I grew stiff. I wasn't a strannger to this gesture it was only done by, family memebers, or guys that were about to or at least thinking about kissing you.

"Uh..." I pulled back. "So have you guy done any new songs?" I asked.

"We got something new in the process actually trying to put together a video for it." Chase said.

"Video? Thats cool!" My eyes light with excitement.

"Yeah we need cute girls that look stunning in swim suits." Derek said. "Care to be the lead dancer?" I knew this was another one of derek's flirting attempts. He was to the core a flirt. I didn't really speak much into it but with every line i was getting warrier and warrier.

"I'm a terrible dance." i said deflecting the question.

"You body moves pretty good to me." He said giving me a charming smile that i do admit was oh so very cute but it didn't faze me. Braddy's face suddenly turned worried and her nudged Derek. Derek threw him a look but Braddy only made a gesture past him. I followed the gesture direction and saw Frank coming over. His brown hair whipping in the wind and his chisled features hard. Ah...hell some thing tells me he saw Derek's so obvious flirting attempts. Immidiately i stood to meet him.

"Hey bae!" I said with extra enthusiasm.

"Hey." He said only looking at me for a second. Wrapping an arm possesively around my wasit he looked to the other guys. "Got a little party going?"

"We were just keeping her company while you guys played with your balls." Derek said cooly. I could feel Frank's muscles flex with annoyance. Frank looked down at me.

"What happened to Gwen?"

"She had a mentor, mentee thing its no big deal. The guys were good company."

"Yeah I bet they were."

"Is there a problem Zhang?" Derek asked standing.

"You know damn well what my problem is Derek." Frank said starting ot losen his grip on my waist. I wrapped my own around his to keep him from moving forward like he so badly wanted to.

"Listen man i was just being nice." Derek held his hands up in the air. " I helped your girl out earlier today and we were just chatting now."

"Oh really? And what could you have possible help her with?"

"Clothes." He said with sly smile knowing he had hit a nerve. "It would see someone thought it to be funny if they took Hazel's clothes and all the towels while she was showering."

"What?" Frank's head snapped to me.

"She was in there for fifteen minutes debating on what to do. As you know the girl bathing chambers aren't far from the cabins but it was still a distance to cross naked wouldn't you think?"

"You ran from the showers naked?" Frank asked me.

"No!" My face felt hot. "i'd been screaming for someone to help but everyone was at breakfast. Luckily Derek was walking by. He heard me got me a towel and a shirt of his. Which i will get back to you asap."

"Keep it." He said. "It looks better on you." Frank tensed again. I shot Chase a pleading look. It wasn't hard to see Frank was close to losing it.

"Hey Kev and the others are getting a volleyball game together lets hit it up." He said.

"Yeah sounds cool." Derek said agreeing. He shot me a smile. "Bye Haz." When he was good distance away that i was sure Frank wasn't going to running after him i released my hold.

"You need to stay away from him." Frank said suddenly.

"i'm sorry what?" I said looking at him.

"Stay away from Derek."

"When did this becoem a father daughter relationship? I thought this was a boyfriend girlfriend thing."

"It is-"

"So where do you get off telling me i can't talk to anyone?"

"Not anyone, Derek."

"Derek's a friend." I said crossing my arms.

"Derek's no good." Frank scowled. "I'd bet he was the one that took your clothes in the first place. "

"Why Why would he do that?"

"I'll give you one guess." My face heated again. Frank was starting to seriously aggrivate me. A little jealousy was adorable but this all out anger was just annoying. "You haven't known Derek as long as i have i know his tricks."

"He didn't do it!"

"How do you know?"

"Because it was -" I stopped myself.

"It was who?" Frank asked.

"No one." I said gathering my things quickly. "You know im suddenly not in the mood to swim anymore." I speed walked all the way back to the cabin with Frank hot on my trail.

"Why won't yo utell me who it is?" Frank asked. "I can help. Just tell me and i'll take care of it." Pushign the door to the Apollo cabin open i turned to him.

"The only thing you could do to make it better would only make me feel worse."

"What?" He asked looking genuinely confused. I pushed the door to my room open and found Gwen there she was angrily standing over a messy mound of clothes thrown ascue around the room. I noticed it wasn't just her clothes thrown about but mine were also joined into the mix.

"Who what happend here?" Frank asked but his question was annoyed.

"I just cleaned up the writing on the door this morning now i have to deal with this bull!" Gwen said angrily. "Seriously this has to stop."

"Wait what's goign on? Has someone been messing with you for a while?"

"You didn't tell him?" Gwen asked.

"There's nothing he could do about it." I said beggining to pick up the atricle of clothes.

"Well i might if someone would tell me." He said.

"For the past month little miss Rey Rey has been putting Hazel and me through hell."

"What?"

"Yeah at first it started with just a few dirty looks but then she started fucking up stuff."

"Is that who took your stuff while you were in the shower this morning?" Frank looked angry again.

"Wait what?" Gwen turned her attention on me.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. We have to do something."

"And we will btu right now i kind of have soem thign else to deal with if you can't see it." I gestured around the room. Frank's gaze softened.

"I'll help." He said but i held up a hand.

"No."

"No?" He questioned.

"No?" Gwen questions.

"Why not?"

"Yeah why not?" Gwen said. "There are pletny of clothes to go around." I ignored her.

"Right now im kinda pissy with you so i need you to be somewhere not here." Gwen looked between the two fo us.

"Are you two in some type of fight?"

"No." We both said but our tones so obviously said a differnt answer.

"Okay..." She said going back to her clothes.

"You know what fine." Frank said throwing his hands up. He stomped away and i heard the slam of the cabin front door. No soon after Reyna's room door swung open and the devil herself stepped out.

"Uh-oh troubl ein paradise?" She said ina mock tone. Gwen's head snapped to her direction so fast it was amazing it didn't fall off. she was beyond furious i could see red in her eyes. Not sure if that was anger or blood. she started marching to the door.

"You little Bi-" I slammed the door closed before Gwen got out. "Come on Hazel i just want to talk with her." i snorted.

"Yeah with your fist?"

"I do my best talking that way." i rolled my eyes and got her cleaning again. It took about fourty five minutes to the room back to its original spotlessness. Gwen's kind of OCD! After cleaning we went to the fighting arena and did some punches on the bags. Letting off steam on unanimated objects had turned out to be very helpful we ended up there all the way to dinner. We went and showered and joined everyone at the dining pavilion. After grabbing some food we went over to our usual table. The guys weren't here yet. I haven't spoken to Frank since earlier and it was really eating at me.

"We have to do something thing about that girl." Gwen said dropping next to me.

"I know." I sighed.

"You can't let her keep doing this."

"I know."

"I mean the first three times was bad enough but now-"

"I know Gwen. Believe me i know. Reyna has it out for me becase she takes it i stole Frank from her which i might have sort of did. And im sorry about that but-"

"Sorry?" Gwen asked. "Girl don't be sorry you have nothing to be sorry for. "

"But Frank-"

"If Frank came to you the way he did that means he wasn't even hers to have stolen. Be sorry for nothing."

"Speaking of sorry i have quite of bit of it to say."

"Frank." I whipped around and saw Frank. After a shower he had changed into a button down purple and gray plaid shirt and cargos, at least i assumed it was after a shower because he smelled of Old spice body wash. Dakota stepped out from beside him and gave me an acknowledging nod before going to Gwen's side.

"Will you come with me?" He asked exteding his hand to me. I looked back at Gwen who just shrugged at me. No help what so ever that girl was. I stuck my hand out and let Frank guide me away from the dinning pavilion. We were headed torward the lake.

"What are you doing?"

"Apologizing properly." He said giving me his adorable grin. When the dock came into view i lost my breath. Set up was a candle light picnic. Walking closer i saw the candles werent candles but jars full of fireflies. Frank bent down and opened the basket. "I've got Subs italian for you just the way you like it, Pepsi, sweet potatoe fries, and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Wow!" I said still realing from just the fireflies.. i mean there were a lot of jars it must have taken hours to catch all of them. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"Yeah i did." he took my hand. "I was acting like a bafoon earlier and i'm sorry."

"Why did you let him tick you off so easily?"

"You really didn't notice the flirting?"

"Oh no i noticed, i ignored."

"I just couldn't help it. It's one thing to hear the guys talk about you bt it's a total different thing when they make advances on you."

"Whoa, whao hold up there. di dyou say the guys be talking about me?"

"Well yeah you and all the other girls, but after seeing you at the lake in your swim suit, a lot of you."

"Why?"

"Because your a knock out thats why." He said smiling. He motioned fro me to sit an dhe slid me my sub.

"i listen to girls say how cute and sexy you are but i don't go all she-hulk girlfriend on them."

"It's different."

"What because im a girl?"

"Exactly."

"Thats not sexist at all." I said rolling my eyes playfully and taking a bite of my sub.

"It's not just them calling you cute it's them taking notice to certain things."

"Like..."

"Like...certain parts of your anatomy that is very pleasing to the male eye." I stopped midbite and looked at him. He must of thought i was confused because he went into frther explination. "Your a_hem_ chest area attracts the male attention as well as your lower half under your back."  
>My face was on fire. I couldn't believe what i was hearing. I'd never been an idiot. I knew i had fairly good size chest and equally good sized butt to match. Compared to alot of the girls my age back at foster care,y chest and but were bigger. The girls would say it was the black half of me that contributed that. The other half...well i wasn't exactly sure my other half was becuase i'd never met my father.<p>

"No i get that im just...shocked."

"I don't understand why. Hazel your gorgeous and if you could hear half the things the guys mutter when they think i can't hear you would think it a miracle that hadn't killed someone yet. "

"Okay subject change please." I said. We continued on eating and talking. When we were finished we laid back close together looking up at the stars.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Reyna thing?" He qestioned and I shrugged.

"There was nothing you could do to stop it."

"I cold talk to her."

"Thy only thing she demands for this reign of terror to stop is that we break up." I said glancing at his face trynig to see his reaction. It twisted into a scowl of annoyance.

"She can't be serious? Bullying you out of our relationship is her game."

"Pretty much." I said.

"Well looks liek we have to find another way to deal." He said. "Im not planning on letting you go anytime soon. "

"I kind of get where she's coming from."

"Yeah delusions."

"She's hurt, angry that i took you from her. I think what she wants most of all is for me to say im sorry."

"First off you didn't take me from her, i was never hers and you don't need to say sorry. If anything you should be saying your sorry, your _not_ sorry!"

"Hey guys." Gwen and Dakota walked up.

"Dinner over already?" i asked.

"Yea everyone is off doing whatever until campfire later." Dakota said.

"What you gguys doing?"

"Star gazing, disuccing ho wi should be sorry im _not _sorry at Reyna."

"That hurt my head." Dakota said while Gwen let out anoise suspeciously similar to a growl.

"Please no Renya talk i'm already going to be forced ot deal with her later at the campfire." Frank suddenly shot up.

"Thats it." He said. "The frist step to getting back at Reyna her weekly camp fire performance she things we all desperately want."

"what we sabotage?" I asked.

"It would be a sham eif hse tripped over a lose board and took nasty fall off stage." Gwen said with an evil glint.

"No lets take it away from her completely and put it in the hands of the one person she cant stan dthe most." The three of them all looked at me.

"I can't do camp fire. Friday night camp fires are for orginal songs only and i haven't written anything new lately."

"Not a problem." Franks said. "Gwen you got any new tracks?"

"Mixed a whole disc fresh this morning." She said proudly.

"See, we've got the tools we need."

"How long until camp fire?"

"About three hours." Dakota answered.

"Yo want to write a new song in less than three hours?"

"Yep, why not we've done it before."

"Ooo the look on her face when she see's you going instead of her, oo i'll need a camera." They already began planning. Eh...what the hell.

"Alright lets give it a shot. It wasn't has hard as I'd imagine it would be. Apparently those special group meet ups and one on one time with Annabeth had paid off. We had spent the last hour writing the song before Gwen and Dakota went to go make the arrangements.

"Beast!" Frank said grinning at me. We had gone over the song really quick to make sure

we had it down. "You did good Annie jr." He joked and I blushed.

Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Nah." He shook his head. "You could have." Frank leaned in and instinctively I did too. Our lips were inches from each other when I was suddenly yanked out of my chair and being dragged away by my arm.

"What the-" I tried hard not to trip over my own feet.

"Sorry you have exactly ten minutes so we are changing your clothes quickly." Gwen said as she continued dragging me away. "You too Frank." She yelled back over her shoulder. Gwen quickly and firmly I might add, brought me to our room and threw clothes in my hand. "Dress now." She said then left.

"Love you too!" I said chuckling a bit. I looked over the articles in my arms and was satisfied. She picked out a red shirt with various cuts in it on the sleeves and above my chest area, enough to be sexy but not too much to show anything. I thought back to what Frank had said back at the dock and I sighed. If you got it flaunt it! I could practically hear Gwen saying.

My pants were simple, black jeans that fit like tights. She also put out a pair of black combat boots and a black leather jacket. Despite being summer it got pretty chilly out here at night. I saw Gwen's red YOLO beanie and decided to put it on. It was one of those rare moments when my hair was straight thanks to the efforts of Gwen, and I never got to wear beanies often so I thrived at the thought. Once I was dressed I looked myself in the mirror and was very pleased. I looked hot!

"You ready?" Gwen busted back into the room. She had changed too but nothing too. She had one a white graphic tee that said Life in big bold black letters and a hello kitty looking bow on the L. She also had on a pair of black glasses what had a bow on the side of it to match the shirt. She had on black jeans that looked suspiciously like the ones I couldn't find and a gray leather jacket. "Nice touch with the beanie!" She noted. She let her hair fall out of its ponytail and slipped her black headphones around her neck. She looked just like a Dj it made me wonder if she planned to look this way.

"Lets do it!" I said walking out the room suddenly full of some confidence I had no Idea where from. Everyone was making their way to the amphitheater where it was usual at.

"Whoa looking good Haz!" Derek had suddenly appeared next to me. I gave him a small smile. I acknowledged how uncomfortable me talking to Derek made Frank and although I didn't like him telling me who I could and couldn't talk to , I had to be sensitive to his man ego. No matter how stupid it was.

"Thanks Derek." I said trying to keep conversation to a minimum. He had no plans of that though.

"Why are you all..." he gestured around me. "dressed up? Is it to piss Zhang off?" His smile widened, if even possible, at the thought of Frank being angry." I hope Zhang didn't throw too big of a fit all because of me." I got the feeling that Frank having any loss of control because of Derek would make him feel very self achieved. " I mean i'd hate for him to miss out on how good you're looking right now."

I turned sharply to face him. I think he thought i was going to kiss him or something because his face looked smug and he gave his lips a quick lick. Ugh as if. I opened my mouth to tell him off when my gracious boyfriend cut me off.

"Don't worry Derek I didn't throw anything," Frank and Dakota met us at the side of stage. Franks slipped his arm around my waist. "and I'm not missing anything either."

"If you don't go join your friends though you might be." Dakota said giving him a fierce look. Derek quickly took the hint and walked to sit with his friends.

"You look great." Frank said turning his attention to me.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" He wore a gray shirt that had black designs on it, some dark jeans, black and gray Addidas, and a Obey snapback.

"Well it seemed someone decided my black shirt and cargoes just wouldn't do." He gave Gwen a pointed look which she promptly ignored. Pushing forward she went through the stage side door. From where we were we wouldn't be visible to anyone that wasn't backstage.

Backstage was dark, which wasn't a surprize, the only lights were these wall lamps spread around. There was enough for us to navigate and find anything we needed. Unfortunately it was also enough light to find everything we didn't; meaning the one and only , thank God, Unholy Trinity.

"What are they doing back here?" I hissed lowly. They still hadn't spotted us, too busy checking make up. Reyna was wearing a pink one shoulder shirt and a black fluffy like type skirt, Thing 1&2 wore black shirts with silver designs, very pink pants, and silver looking Pandora hats.

"I thought you were having the stage manager tell them they weren't going on tonight?"

"Well at first I was but then I thought about how much joy seeing their shocked, and angered full faces would bring me and I chose that." I looked at my best friend and gave her an incredulous look.

"Your evil." Dakota said giving her a grin. she leaned in close and ran a finger under his chin.

"Let me catch Michelle Michaelson flirting and playing in your hair again and you will see just how evil I can be." She turned on her heels and walked away. Dakota's grin fell.

"Oh dude!" Frank laughed.

"I told you she wasn't flirting she just wanted to see how soft my hair was." Dakota yelled after her.

I snorted. Boys could be so clueless sometimes. Gwen stopped walking and looked back.

"Oh she was totally flirting with you." I rolled my eyes at him. Joining step with Gwen we went farther back stage to find Leo, the guy in charge of the tech stuff. We had to find him so we could get our mics. Drew looked over and her eyes widened at the sight of us.

" I see 4 losers that don't belong." She said drawing the attention of Reyna and Lacey. Lacey looked almost happy to see us but the emotion quickly vanished and was replaced with attitude. Truthfully Lacey wasn't bad but for some reason she goes along with what Reyna wants. Speaking of Reyna she was glaring at me as per usual.

"So you finally learned how to count, good for you!" Gwen said.

"Sorry kids no autographs." Reyna said giving us a smug look. "If you're good though I might let you watch from backstage."

"There you guys are." From across the other side of Reyna and the clones Annabeth and a Hispanic elf looking guy were walking up.

"We've been looking for you." I assumed the guy was Leo.

"Sorry we were just going over some vocal-"

"Your turn tables are all set and your wired into speakers so great Mt Olympus will hear you!" He grinned devilishly as they passed Reyna and the clones up to get to us.

"Sweet!" Gwen grinned like the tech freak she was. Leo pulled out two wireless mic packs. He clipped the packs to me and Franks pants and put the headset in our right ears.

"When Gwen told me you were going to go on tonight I was very pleased." Annabeth said to me. I tried hiding the blush I knew that was creeping up. What can I say, even after all this time i still blush when Annabeth gives me a compliment.

I shrugged with all the coolness I could muster. "It was a last minute thing."

"Oh you're the young skywalker to Annie's yoda!" Leo said.

"Don't call me Annie." Annabeth hissed at the same time Gwen made a comment about Star Wars sucking. His attention turned to her. His eyes looked her over and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes little Spanish elf?" She said.

"It's nice to meet you Gwen." Was all he said.

How did you-"

"Leo is Thalia's boyfriend." Annabeth clarified.

"Yeah lightening queen said she found her mini me, a girl name Gwen with an attitude and tongue as sharp as hers."

"Aww she really said that?" I rolled my eyes at Gwen's fake aww.

"She also said you're a good dj."

"Something you will witness tonight." I said and Gwen high fived me.

"Okay hold the hell help!" Reyna yelled. For a second I forgot she was there. "Why are you micing them and not us?"

"Hazel and Frank are going on tonight." Annabeth said. She looked down at her watch and her eyes widened. "Correction three minutes. I'm going to get everyone settled down." She disappeared behind the curtain.

"Come Thalia jr i'll show you to the turntables." Leo motioned for her to follow. Raging with fury Reyna stepped in Gwen's way.

"This is undermining bull shit Gwen!" She said. Reyna was roaring with anger and glaring intently at all of us.

"We'll if you're good maybe Hazel will let you watch from backstage." She said in the same tone Reyna used earlier.

"Yep definitely Thalia's mini." Leo said pulling Gwen along. Once Gwen walked off Reyna strolled right up to me.

"What the hell foster care?" She said. I flinched at the foster care comment. "You know tonight's my night."

"We'll you can spend it out there with everyone else." Frank said. Reyna leaned in closer so I could only hear.

"I'd thought after everything you'd get the idea by now that I am the head over here and I can either be a valuable Asset or a horrible enemy. If you think your life has been hell now, I'm going to send you to Tartarus."

"I'm surprise you know what Tartarus is." I said in all genuine honestly.

"You'd be surprised by what I know."

"Yeah well what I know is there is nothing you can do that is going to make me back down. In fact with every threat I only want to do it more."

"You're going to regret this. When I'm done you're going to be begging for forgiveness. You will be sorry." A small smile creeped to my face and I could see the curiosity peak in her eyes.

"I will not, am not, nor do i have anything to be sorry for."

"Your on!" Annabeth said walking back from on stage.

"In fact i have everything I need to say right here. Pay attention grasshopper."

**_(sorry by Naya Rivera and big seanN)(Hazel,Frank)_**

The music started and in his deep voice Frank started talking.

**S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y**

His voice came out sounding some what metallic like I don't know I couldn't really describe it. Then again half the things Gwen is capable of doing with her laptop and turntables are hard to describe. As what Gwen called the beat drop came around Frank held the curtain back for me.

_Sorry_

I said stepping onto stage, and whoa! The whole camp was out there.

_I'm not sorry_,

When they saw me a ripple of cheered sounded. That plus my stage fright and all of the staring eyes made me cringe internally. Apparently I might have done it externally too because I felt Franks hand on my back gently and subtly pushing me forward. Until I was center stage.

_Cause I've been rollin' round,  
>Shut it down, lady,<br>__Bagged him up,  
>Now he's my baby<em>

Sorry,

suddenly a bunch of girls and guys I recognise from dance came sliding onto stage. Girls from the left guys from the right. They met behind me and started dancing together.

From Franks face I could tell he didn't expect this either. I looked over at Gwen who gave me a mischievous grin.

_I'm not sorry,_  
><em>Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy,<em>  
><em>You're looking at his number one lady.<em>

**S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y  
><strong>_Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy,_  
><em>You're looking at his number one lady.<em>

Frank got pulled over with the guys and the girls came to stand behind me. It was five of them and they stood to where we made a pyramid, sort of like bowling pins.

**S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y  
><strong>_Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy_  
><em>You're looking at his number one lady.<em>

_I don't really know much about you,_  
><em>But it's clear you know my name.<em>  
><em>So I guess all I can tell you,<em>  
><em>Is that I don't have much to say.<em>

Me and the girls stood together like I was talking to someone and they were my friends having my back.

_If you used to be the one,_  
><em>Well I don't know shit about it<em>

I don't know shit about it  
><span>one of the girls behind me echoed giving a neck roll for attitude effect.

_But I know you're mad about it._

The girls pointed at the guys and I followed their lead making a come here motion. The guys sauteed over and paired up. Frank, of course, came to stand behind me. He put his hands around my waist and turned so my head fit in the crook of his neck. I also had my arms wrapping around his neck.

_He loves the way I put it down_

Leaning into him to support myself I slowly slid down, and ran my hands down from his neck too his abs, until I was in a low as can be squat. Wolf whistles and louder cheers sounded from the audience. I caught Annabeth's face and I could see she was caught between amusement and disapproving, the older sister kind.

_Starstruck on what he found._  
><em>You wishin' that it played out different,<em>  
><em>Frank's hands clasped over mine.<em>  
><em>Yeah I know it sucks, girl, I'm so…<em>

Swiftly he pulled me back standing and I pushed him in the chest away from me So he was back in with the guys, who then proceeded to dance.

_Sorry, I'm not sorry,_  
><em>Cause I've been rollin' round,<em>  
><em>Shut it down, lady,<em>  
><em>Bagged him up, Now he's my baby.<em>

when the girls started dancing I just sort of stood there and sang then together we made our way to the guys.

_Sorry, I'm not sorry,_  
><em>Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy,<em>  
><em>You're looking at his number one lady.<em>

I took Frank's snap back off his head and spun it around on my finger as I walked away.

**S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y  
><strong>_Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy,_  
><em>You're looking at his number one lady.<em>

**S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y  
><strong>_Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy,_  
><em>You're looking at his number one lady.<em>

Frank looked at me expectantly waiting for his hat to be tossed over. Smiling slyly and backing away was my response

_Now you're showing' up at his house,_  
><em>Lookin' like a hot mess, honey<em>  
><em>I think it's time for you to cut it out,<em>

Since I refused to send it back Frank came after me. With a small running start he went into a series of flips until he was by me.  
>when he landed he snatched the hat from my finger and put it back on his head.<p>

_Tryin' to save you from lookin' funny._  
><em>I guess until you find somebody,<em>  
><em>You're hashtaggin' pity party!<em>

The boys all got in a line side by side opposite of us girls.

_All I gotta say is I'm so..._

They all started dancing pulling out their best tricks.

_Sorry, I'm not sorry,_

_Cause I've been rollin' round,_  
><em>Shut it down, lady,<em>  
><em>Bagged him up, Now he's my baby.<em>

Backing back into line the motioned us to take up their challenge. I looked back at the girls and made a finger motion telling them to follow me.

_Sorry, I'm not sorry,_

We did twirls out until we were directly in front of the guys. We danced around them pushing them back into circle. We did some moves before doing a quick dip.

_Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy,_  
><em>You're looking at his number one lady.<em>

**You are now rolling with the all time high,**

Frank started rapping and everyone went wild. He did some of those guys handshake-whatevers things with the two dudes beside him before stepping out of line, forcing me to step back as well.

**never satisfied**  
><strong>Forever getting paid off what money can't buy.<strong>  
><strong>A-Always in the streets, youda thought I scared of heights,<strong>

Frank kept stepping forward so i kept stepping back, that was until i tripped over something, well almost tripped over something. Frank grabbed my hand and spun me into his chest to where i was facing the audience. He did this all without anyone ever noticing i tripped might i add.

**Oh, my girl's so fine that you scared to tell her (Hi)**

He slipped his hand over mine and held it up making me open and close it in hi. Then he stepped away from me and was joined by some of the guys. They stood with him as if he was talking to them about me while they checked me out. The girls came over and stood with me and we all made it it look as if we were uninterested.

**She an all-around 10 like a high five,**  
><strong>And we ain't fall in love, we skydived.<strong>  
><strong>I always get off when she's on<strong>  
><strong>She's there I'm gone, I call her mine she call me home<strong>  
><strong>And I love her quarter G, quarter freak,<strong>  
><strong>Quarter Puerto Ric, quarter sweet.<strong>  
><strong>Honolulu luau on the beach, South of France<strong>

Frank left his boys and came over to me. He took my hand and pulled me to him. He rested his hands on my hips and i on his chest.

**Me and my Mona Lis, bon appetite mon ami.**

_Yeah i know it sucks girl_  
><em>Sorry, I'm not sorry,<em>  
><em>Cause I've been rollin' round, Shut it down, lady,<em>  
><em>Bagged him up, Now he's my baby.<em>

_Sorry, I'm not sorry,_

_Cause I've been rollin' round, Shut it down, lady,_  
><em>Bagged him up, Now he's my baby.<em>

_Sorry, I'm not sorry,_  
><em>Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy,<em>  
><em>You're looking at his number one lady.<em>

_**S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y  
><strong>Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy,_  
><em>You're looking at his number one lady.<br>_**  
>S-O-R-R-Y, <strong>**S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y  
><strong>Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy,  
>You're looking at his number one lady.<p>

I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

Amber Brittany Tiffany,  
>Sorry he belongs to me<p>

**S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y, ****S-O-R-R-Y  
><strong>  
><em>Heather Ashley Stephanie,<em>  
><em>It just wasn't meant to be<em>

**_sorry_**

The music stopped and the audience was bursting with cheers. I glanced up at Gwen who was beaming with excitement. She was loving this dj thing way too much. She saw me looking and gave me a thumbs up. Frank picked me up and gave me a kiss once we were backstage.

"You killed!" He said excitedly.

"No you murdered!" Dakota said in correction.

"We did great!" I said.

"You damn right we did!" Gwen said walking up.

"You stole the words right out my mouth." Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo came up.

"Yo Thals you liked the track?" Gwen asked.

"Loved it!" She said and they high fived. Gwen unlike me wasn't as shy around her idol. She was as loose as can be when it came to Thalial, almost as loose as she is with me. I hoped i'd get there with Annabeth, i'm actually starting too, once the whole fangirl part wears off.

"You two were like magic!" The red head girl, Rachel said walking up with Nico. "Reminds me of two others." Percy gave Annabeth a knowing wink to which she rolled her eyes at, but smiled.

"Well i mean we are the best, but don't rub it in." Leo said jokingly as he pulled the mics off of us. Nico gave a Leo an amused look.

"You're delusional bud." He said. "That was good though." Nico said now to us. I think that was the first compliment i got from him. "Looks like Annie is really grooming her successor."

"Don't call me/her Annie." We both said. I looked at Annabeth and blushed a little while everyone including us started laughing. I became a habit correcting Frank and Dakota when we had conversations involving Annabeth. I had to constantly tell them she doesn't like being called Annie.

"Next thing you know she'll be telling us what the square root of pi is." Rachel said. Before i could help myself the answer sprouted out of me.

"1.77200451466935." Everyone looked at me open mouthed especially Gwen.

"Dude!" She said.

"Is that right?" Dakota asked and everyone looked at Annabeth. She smiled and nodded.

"I like school." I said with a shy shrug.

"Yeah she's wise girl's prodigy alright." Percy said swinging his arm ver Annabeth's shoulders.

"I know right!" Annabeth said smiling widely

"Two Annabeth's?" Leo said touching his chin. "Somehow that isn't a comforting thought."

"I'm surprised you were able to think." Nico said joking.

"Hey not to much Death breath!" Thalia said while everyone laughed.

"So our friends, we're going to watch a movie in the Big House you guys are welcomed to join us." Rachel said then glanced at Annabeth and Percy for confirmation.

"Do you scare easily?" Percy asked with a sly grin.

"Me no, Dakota...he screams like a girl." Frank said.

"Hey that was one time. It was dark and they came out of no where."

"It was during sunset and they were a bunch of 5th graders."

"Dressed like clowns!" He said in a duh tone then shivered. "I hate clowns." Everyone laughed and Gwen ran a hand over his back.

"My boyfriend everyone the big football player."

"Movie sounds cool!" I said confirming that we were in.

"Follow us tweens!" Rachel said.

ALRIGHT SO I HAVE BEEN LITERALLY TRYING TO GET THIS UP FOR DAYS. IT TAKES WAY TOO LONG WRITING ON PHONE. IM GOING TO SEE WHAT ELSE I CAN DO BUT FOR NOW LATER. REVIEW! Review, review Read, Review


	78. Flawless Beach Party!

_**HEY GUYS I'M BACK AGAIN STILL UPDATING FROM MY PHONE I'M WORKING IN GETTING A NEW LAPTOP BUT IT WILL TAKE A I'M TRYING TO GET A CAR TOO, BUT I'LL KEEP DOING WHAT I CAN AND I'LL KEEP YOU POSTED. NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER! **_

_**Hazel Pov... .**_

_Wake up in the morning feeling like p diddy grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit ..._

"I'm going to hit you if you don't shut up!" Gwen's groggy morning voice threatened from somewhere under the mound of covers.

"It's not alive Gwen you can't threaten it." I said with my voice equally as groggy while I reached out blindly trying to find my phone.

"Fine ill hit you instead!" When my hand brushed over the cool metal I was washed over with relief. Gwen might be my best friend but she's definitely not a morning person anto she tends to get violent when disturbed. Dakota learned so the hard way...many times. I shut the alarm off and tossed my phone somewhere, I think the floor. As I settled back into the peaceful comfort of my covers I wondered what my alarm was doing going off. I only set it for when we had our special group meetings and we weren't having one this saturday because of the beach camp out... I shot up out of my bed tossing the covers onto the floor.

How could I forget then beach camp out? I rushed into the bathroom and flipped the shower on. Grabbing my tooth brush I s covered it in toothpaste and immediately started brushing.

"Gwen." I said but it came out as "Dren"

"Do you want to die painfully?" She warned. I spit in the sink.

"I want you to get up."

"And there are people in hell who want ice water. The worlds a cruel Place." I spit again.

"it's Saturday!"

"Are you trying to get me out of bed or give me more reasons to stay?"

"I'll be sure to tell everyone you couldn't make the beach camp out because you were so tired." There was shuffling and then Gwen's head emerged groom the end of her bed. The golden blonde strands were thrown about messily on her head and over her face.

"Crap!" With her now alert I went back into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Okay so the whole deal with what's going on is Annabeth and the other heads are allowing us older campers have a beach party/camp out at the island off shore of the camp. It's supoosed to be a way for us to bond, have fun, and show eachother what we can do or whatever. So we're loading up with food, music, jet ski's, wakeboard, and anything else we can get our hands on for the next 24 hours. All of the ones allowed to go wont be going that way till around two and it's only a little after noon now but as the special group we are responsible for geting it ready and everything.

Once Gwen got out of bed i retreated back into the bathroom to shower and finish all of my morning needs. Gwen followed after i was done. Now dressed in my purple and black zebra stripped swim suit and white shorts i began putting together a overnight bag. I put in some lotion, my phone charger, two different changes of clothes, a small jacket, a towel, and my Divergent book. You know all the essentials. I reached under my bed and pulled out the green rolled up sleeping bag. I took it and my backpack next to where Gwen sat her's.

"Why did I let Thalia talk us into that American Horror Story marathon last night?"Gwen groaned coming out of the bathroom. She wore a green and yellow swim suit with black shorts. Her hair was darker than usual and very wavey due to the water. She usualy ties her hair up if she's not washing it but im guessing she just sdidn't care this morning.

"That was you who convinced Thalia, Annabeth, and me." I said. She slipped on this thin open sweater like thing, that seemed more like a sleeveless open button down shirt, and tossed me one too.

"Thats not how i remember it."

"Well its how it happened. C'mon." We grabbed our bags then went to the beach where we met everyone else. We found everyone loading supplies into a bunch of different small speed boats. As we walked up Derek was the first to spot us. His eyes roamed over my body hungrily. Unfortunately in the weeks following Sorry he hadn't let up one bit. He did however redirect his eyes as soon as Frank threw a fierce glare his way. Dakota gave him one too being the goofy, big brother like figure he said he was to me. Frank was wearing his black and red swim shorts, Nike slide, open button down white shirt, and a nike visor hat. Dakota had on green and blue swim shorts, a white muscle shirt, and Nike slides too.

He walked up and gave me a long sweet kiss on the lips followed by two short ones. "Mmmmm goodmorning!" He said once we pulled back.

"Now it is!" I smiled. He laughed and wrapped one arm around my waist while the other tucked away a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He looked ready to go in for another kiss and i was all too willing to let it happen when Gwen let out a loud yawn. I started laughing hard and so did Frank.

"Man i need some-"

"Coffee?" Frank said holding out a purple thermos. "I got you a chocolate twist too, the both of you." He finfished tossing me a plastic bag containing a chocolate twist donut.

"How did you know i'd need coffee?"

"Once you got Thalia to agree to a American Horror Story marathon i knew you'd have one hell of a time getting up in the morning and probably miss eating." Gwen took a long sip of the coffee, seemingly immune to the scolding hot liquid, and let out a satisfying sound.

"I love you sooooo much!" She moved closer to him. Dakopta leaned in and pukered his lips, but Gwen only grabbed the chocolate twist out his hand and began eating it. I held my laughter down enough to thank him.

"You are awesome D." I said,

"Yo man you tryna make me look bad?" Frank asked with a playful smile.

"I don't have to try hard man." Dakota said back giving him a small shove.

"Hey think you can stop acting like idiots long enough to move some stuff?" Reyna said pointing at a pile of things. Dakota made a hissing noise but him and Frank moved to get the things like the gentlemen they are. Reyna stod with her lackies all of them wearing pink swim suits with white shorts and flip flops. She looked over at us a look of pure annoyment. One thing that had changed in the past weeks was Reyna's torment. The little pranking stopped but her loathing glares intensified. Other than that though its been quiet from her. I didn't, I cant relax still. It's always calm before the storm, and something tells me with all the hate Reyna has for me the girl can make a hurricane.

"If you're done acting like idiots these coolers need to be moved onto the boat." She said. Dakota made a evil hissing noise at her but they moved to make themselves useful. Reyna turned her eyes onto us. Gwen was too busy scarfing on her chocolate twist though to care.

"Chew much?" Drew said and they laughed.

"Screw off Drew or you won't be able to." I said to her.

"You think i'm scared of you?" she snorted.

"I think you're smart." I wasn never violent unless i absolutely needed to be. It is something you need to learn to control when being in the foster system.

"Just run off Clone i'm not in the morning mood." Gwen said.

"Yeah i see that yo ulook like shit!"

"Well you can't blame her for that, being a loser is exhausting." Reyna said.

"Know this from personal experience?" I asked.

"Only from watching you." She smirked.

"HELLO TEENS!" Thalia yelled bounding into the clearing followed closely behind by more of our favorite adult like people. "Hey Gwennie" She said throwing an arm around Gwen and pinching her cheeks.

"Um...hi?" Gwen managed through the cheek pinching.

"Hey little Annie!" she said pointing a finger at me.

"Stop calling me that." Annabeth said.

"Why not Annie? I think it sounds good Annie? Annie, Annie, Annie, A-mmm." Nico slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you." Percy said. Nico smirked but it was quickly replaced by both disgust and pain.

"Ow what the hell Thals, you bit me." He rubbed his hand while Thalia shrugged and pulled out a Monster from god knows where.

"Okay what's up with her?" Dakota asked amuesment clearly in his voice.

"Yeah how is it she isn't part zombie like us right now?" I asked.

"She ate two huge bowls of Lucky Charms with Red Bull instead of milk and has had three Monsters." Jason answered. Thalia let out a small burb followed by giggles.

"Excuse me." She said crushing the can in her hand.

"Correction four." Beck said high fiving her.

"Whoa is that even safe?" Frank asked.

"Not at all." Annabeth and I said together.

"But she's funny as hell." Silena said laughing.

"Hola muchachos and chas!" Leo said bounding over.

"That was terrible spanish." Beck said shaking his head.

"Well what do you expect from me i only passed spanish with a C-."

"Your last name is Valdez, right?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, so?" Leo shrugged.

"I just don't understand why." Annabeth sighed looking at her best friend.

"He's goofy, i like goofy." She shrugged.

"So we put all the food and drinks into coolers and they look all to be all loaded up and ready to go." Annabeth said.

"You got us drinks? Thats sick!" Derek started high fiving his friends an dthey began whooping like idiots.

"No!" Annabeth said immidiately crushing all o four teenage hearts. I'm not hearty drinker but im no to the taste. A taste im very good with.

"Yeah we are cool but we're not that cool." Thalia said.

"Speak for yourself." Nico snorted then went to address the rest of us. "Just so you know Percy, Beck, Silena, Jason, and I were all for sending you with a bottle or two of Gray Goose."

"Yeah they killed all the fun." Silena said.

"Sil you can drink all you want, but we cant condone them drinking, we're responsible for them." Piper said.

"Whatever buzz kills." She said causing us to chuckle.

"Hey guys your dads are here for that meeting." Clariesse said walking up with Chris.

"Of course they are three and a half hours late." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"Yo Chris, hey sis." Frank said nodding his head at Clariesse.

"Runt!" She grunted back which is about as affectionate as they ever get.

"Tell them to give us ten." Percy said.

"No problem." Chris said. Him and Clariesse made there way back to the Big House.

"Alright everything you need is in place and just be careful with the fire and try to not get hurt." Percy instructed.

"And no funny business." Nico said with a sly smile.

"Or at least wrap it up guys." Everyone started cracking up at this and i could feel my neck go red. What for? Im not sure.

"Thals!" Annabeth said although you could hear the laughter in her voice.

"What you want them having babies?" Annabeth grabbed her head and groaned.

"Just...don't do anything!" Percy pointed at us. "You guys are leaders here and we are counting on you."

"And now we have to get to a meeting with a bunch of late old men."

"C'mon Thals!" Nico steered Thalia to the Big House as they all headed back leaving only Annabeth.

"You have my number right?"

"Speed dial!"

"Good call me if there is anything you need, if anything goes wrong or...anything."

"Don't worry _mom_ we'll be fine." Annabeth laughed and held her hands up in defence.

Okay, okay." She leaned in closer so only i could hear. "Listen when you get there go to the north side of the beach. There will be a set of big boulders and a pair of iron stairs hidden between two of them. It leads down into a caven and in there is a suprise for you. This is a secret spot the only people who need to know about this is you, Frank, Gwen, and Dakota."

My curiosity peaked at whatever her suprise would be and why Annabeth would intrust me with this secret spot of hers, but i kept quiet and nodded.

"Wise Girl come on." Percy stood at the edge of the dock smiling brightly.

"See you tomorrow morning be safe." She hugged me. "Have fun!" She winked then ran to catch up to Percy. I watched as he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her into his side. The amount of love that radiated off these two would make Cupid jealous! I felt my own hands being grabbed by a much larger and warmer pair. Frank leaned down from nehind me and whispered into my ear.

"Have i mentioned how hot you look right now?" I giggled, yes giggled. Only Frank is capable of making such things happen. I turned around to face him.

"Hmm...well now that you mention it you haven't and im begining to feel a little unapreciated for it." He swopped down and captured my lips in a glorious brief kiss.

"That make it better?" He grinned goofily. Deffinitly did! I couldn't bring the words out though so i just nodded.

"So like are we just going to stand here all day and watch yo utoo make out or what beacause if that was the case i would have stayed in bed." Reyna said. She snapped her fingers signaling Lacey and Drew to follow her. They boarded one of the speed boats and went off to the island.

"If by some weird chance Reyna doesn't come back tomorrow you don't think anyone will notice right?" I asked. Dakota snorted.

"But then who will spread the love, enouragement, and support around camp?" We all started laughing.

"Can we puh-lease forget about Reyna you guys and have some fun?" Gwen said.

"I know i will." Frank said looking at me so intensly it sent shivers down my back.

"Uh-mmm yeah." I was a fumbeling idiot! I turned away so he couldn't see my blush and addressed the rest of the people on shore. "Alright all off you get speed boats us four will take the jet skiis." Everyone nodded to the intructions and went off to the island. We had to mak etwo trips to get all of the Jet skiis but it was cool because Dakota fell off his on the second time around and ended up with a clown fish in his board shorts. Back on shore we pulled all the skiis and boats far unough up the beach so they wouldn't wash away.

"Here i got it." Frank said all but skipping over to me and swinging my bag over his shoulder.

"Who said chilvery was dead?" I laughed and he grinned.

"I was thinking you know maybe we should get together later, just the two of us."

"Hmm is that so? Well i actually know the perfect spot for that."

"How? You've never been here."

"I have my ways." I winked at him then pulled some pieces of paper out from my bag. I went through the checklist makign sure everything was unloaded.  
>Four coolers two for food, two for drinks<br>Dj board  
>Speakers<br>Radio  
>Tiki torches<br>Lighters  
>Tents<br>Grills  
>Plates and cups<br>Fold out tables  
>Once i made sure everything was there i began givign out instructions to everyone.<p>

"Okay so the way that this goes is we need Derek and his guys to set up the Dj stuff make sure its far enough away from the water."

"Anything for you." Derek winked flirtatiously and Frank tensed beside me.

"Twins," I said to the Jamacan/Hatian twins Karon and Jeron. "Food and drinks. There are two grills each of you take one and start grilling hot dags and burgers. "

"WE'll cook up the badest burgers yo uever tasted." Jeron said.

"Believe it!" His twin agreed.

"Nice. I need two more people to set up these fold out tables for the plates and stuff. I want the drinks sitting in the coolers under the tables. Three more guys need to set the speakers up i've got points where." one of the guys who's name i didn't know walked over and got the paper. He joined two of his friends and tehy went off. "Reyna you Lacey, and Drew are on tent duty." Don't put them near the shore or near where the firepit is."

"Hold on why exactly are we takign orders from little orphan Annie?" Drew sneered.

"You;re not taking orders from me your takign them from Annabeth since this is the list she compliled herself. You got a problem with hit i have her number on speed dial. You can take it up with her." Reyna mumbled something under her breath that sounded like kiss ass. "Dakota, Gwen, Frank and i are going to set tiki torches up around the beach. You guys," I pointed out the last three girls. "Will be in chagre of running the boat rides once eveyone is ready to come over. No more than five people in the boat at once so you each will make about two to three trips each." THey noddewithout arguement and went off to help the guys set up the music stuff in the mean time.

"Did Annabeth really put the Unholy three on tent duty?" Gwen asked.

"No i just thought it would shut them up quicker than me argueing with them."

"Nice." She grinned holding her hand out and i slapped it.

"Alright guys load up." I saet gestruring to the pile of tiki torches on the beach.

"Mmm love it when you boss me around." Frank said playfully but non the less i still blushed. We went around setting up the tiki torches when i remembered what Annabeth said.

"Hey what side of the beach are me on?" I asked a loud.

"Uh...East/West?" Frank and Dakota gave me different answers.

"We're on the North side you dolts." Gwen said. The boys looked at eachother then spoke in unison."

"Yeah thats what we said." She rolled her eyes at them then turned onto me, but i was looking around for the boulders Annabeth said to find.

"What are we looking for?" She asked.

"A pair of boulders with stairs behind them." There was a tumbeling sound followed by a grunt.

"Found it!" Dakota said, but when i turned to him he wasn't there.

"Dakota?" Gwen said.

"Over here?" His voice sounded muffled and farther.

"OVer there." Franks pointed to a set of rocks. Behind them were the stairs and Dakota laying at the bottom of them. Gwen let out a snort and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the laughter.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh im fine coach!" He said. We went down into the caven and saw that it was like a cave. If youve ever watched H20 it looked somthing like the moon pool. We were surrounded by sone/ rocks/whatever, there was sand, water i the center that lead to the lake. Lights came from lamps hung along the walls and from the whole at the top.

"Whoa nice place!" Gwen said pulling Dakota to his feet.

"Yeah it's perfect." Frank said giving me a look that clearly meant we would be sneaking back here later, which was perfectly fine by me.

"Annabeth said it was a suprise here." Frank stepped forward and somehow did a face plant.

"OH crap!" I rushed over to him."

"I found it." He groaned in the same way Dakota had before.

"What is with you guys?" Gwen asked. Frank sat up and brushed the sand away near his feet to reveal a small cooler. Slippin gthe top open he looked wide eyed.

"Annabeth sai dshe left this suprise?"

"Yeah why?" I moved over to see the cooler contents and gapped at it myself.

"What?" Gwen said moving over to us. She saw the cooler and grinned widely. "I love that blonde!" Frank started pulling them out.

"Rose, Rock, Gray goose, Vodka, scotch, Crown royal. Annabeth left us a coller of liquar." He said grinning. The three of us shared a look of excitememnt. Quckly we got the cooler and made our way back to teh beach where everyone was finally gathered. They music hadn;t started yet but the hotdogs we;re smeeling oh so ver delicious. Gwen Stood ontop of a big rock and whisteled for everyone's attention.

"Yo look what we got." I opend the cooler and pulled out the first bottle. Everyone started cheering when they saw and thus the party began.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLine skipXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-Line skipXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLine skipXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-Line skipXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXx_**

The party was in full swing! No one was blindly drunk- except for maybe Owen- but everyone was a bit tipsy. IT was little near sunset and right now most of us were gathered on the beach near where the fire pit will be going watching eachother do whatever it is that got us into this camp. At the moment one of our friends Brenda was dancing with her dance crew to Beyonce's Bow Down. LEt me tell you the girl is obsessed with her Beyonce but i mean who wouldn't be. Gwen and i are. I told Frank if Beyonce ever showed up and randomely demanded i break up with him i'd do it because it was Queen B's demand. THe guys litsen to her too but thats mostly due to Gwen and me constantly playing her,especially her newest album.

Franks and Dakota were both leaning onto rocks while i sat inbetween Franks legs leaning bakc onto him and Gwen laid her head in Dakota's with her legs across mine. We weren't wasted probably not even nearly as tipsy as everyon eelse was, becuase i did want to make sure no one did soemthing unregrettable stupid.

"Whoo Bredna!" Gwen clappepd out for her when she did this turn spin, jump thing. She grinned and gave a wink as if there was something we didn't know about to happen.

_H, H-town town_  
><em>I'm coming down<em>  
><em>Coming, coming down<em>  
><em>Drippin' candy on the ground<em>

Brenda in her crew had gotten into a flying V formation and stopped dancing when the beat changed and i suddenly knew what Brenda's wink was about. Hearing the beat change too Gwen's hand grasped my arm and she pulled herself up grinning widely at me. The beat change made our boyfriends groan. Although they did like Beyonce this certain song we'd begain to play very often.

**(G)** _We teach girls to shrink themselves_  
><em>To make themselves smaller<em>

Gwen said in a fake british like accent.

_**(H)** We say to girls,_  
><em>"You can have ambition<em>

I grinned at me friend mocking her accent and trying not to break into fits of giggles as she pointed an interrupting finger at me.

_**(G) **But not too much_  
><em>You should aim to be successful<em>  
><em><br>_**(H)** _But not too successful_  
><em>Otherwise you will threaten the man."<em>  
><em><br>_Everyone who had previously been watching the dancing now had their attention trained on us. Well no going back now. Gwen rose from the ground and began walking around the little area as if she were giving us a lesson.  
><em><br>**(G) **Because I am female_  
><em>I am expected to aspire to marriage<em>  
><em><br>_**(H)** _I am expected to make my life choices_  
><em>Always keeping in mind that<em>  
><em>Marriage is the most important<br>_  
>Following her suit i walked too but i weaved my way through the frozen in spot dancers who were holdin gin their laughter everytime i pass near.<br>_  
><strong>(G) <strong>Now marriage can be a source of_  
><em>Joy and love and mutual support<em>  
><em>But why do we teach girls to aspire to marriage<em>  
><em>And we don't teach boys the same?<em>  
><em><br>_**(H)** _We raise girls to see each other as competitors_  
><em>Not for jobs or for accomplishments<em>  
><em>Which I think can be a good thing<em>  
><em><br>**(G) **But for the attention of men_  
><em>We teach girls that they cannot be sexual beings<em>  
><em>In the way that boys are<br>_  
>We met each other in th front of the flying V right near Brenda, she stoof frozen in place back a level between us.<br>_  
><em><strong>(H)<strong>(G)<strong>** _Feminist: the person who believes in the social_  
><em>Political, and economic equality of the sexes<em>

_**(G) **You wake up, flawless_  
><em>Post up, flawless<em>

Dancers broke their still and walked opposite sides to equal groups on either way leaving Gwen, Branda, and me in middle.

__**(H)** _Ridin' round in it, flawless_  
><em>Flossin' on that, flawless<em>  
><em><br>**(G) **This diamond, flawless_  
><em>My diamond, flawless<em>  
><em><br>_**(H)** _This rock, flawless_  
><em>My rock, flawless<em>  
><em><br>_Now thet started dancing, well not so much dancing as just doing certain movements, non the less Gwen and i stepped slightly back behind Brenda and just kind of followed her lead.  
><em><br>**(G) **I woke up like this__  
>I woke up like this<em>  
><em>We flawless, ladies tell 'em<em>  
><em><br>_**(H)** _I woke up like this_  
><em>I woke up like this<em>  
><em>We flawless, ladies tell 'em<em>  
><em><br>**(G) _**(H)** _**Say I look so good tonight_  
><em>God damn, God damn<em>  
><em>Say I look so good tonight<em>  
><em>God damn, God damn, God damn<em>

__**(H)** _Momma taught me good home training_  
><em><br>**(G) **My Daddy taught me how to love my haters_  
><em><br>_**(H)** _My sister told me I should speak my mind_  
><em><br>**(G) **My man made me feel so God damn fine, I'm flawless!_

_**(G) **You wake up, flawless_  
><em>Post up, flawless<em>  
><em><br>_We left from where were, going opposite ways and started heading back to our boyfriends.

__**(H)** _Ridin' round in it, flawless_  
><em>Flossin' on that, flawless<em>  
><em><br>**(G) **This diamond, flawless_  
><em>My diamond, flawless<em>  
><em><br>_**(H)** _This rock, flawless_  
><em>My rock, flawless<br>_  
>In front of Frank i pulled him to his feet and jumped into his arms. He did scoop scoop me up bridal style and held me close.<br>_  
><strong>(G) <strong>I woke up like this__  
>I woke up like this<em>  
><em>We flawless, ladies tell 'em<br>_  
>Whetever Gwen had choosen to do with Frank was changed when he just picked her up by her waist and sat her on the rocks he was leaning on.<br>_  
><em><strong>(H)<strong> _I woke up like this_  
><em>I woke up like this<em>  
><em>We flawless, ladies tell 'em<em>  
><em><br>**(G) _**(H)** _**Say I look so good tonight_  
><em>God damn, God damn<em>  
><em>Say I look so good tonight<em>  
><em>God damn, God damn, God damn<em>

Everyone clapped and no soon the song was changes and everyone started dancing. Noticing that i was still being helpd by a pair of very warm arms i looked up into the assaliants.

"Cave?"

"Cave!" I nodded. Frank didn't even put me down he just took off in the direction the cave was in. Even when we got to the ladder he didn't put me down he just shirted me to one arm and climbed down. To say i wasn't totally in love with that would be a lie. The moment He put me down i only jumped right back up, this time wrapping my legs around his waist and attacking his lips. He responded back enthusiastically and expertly i might say. He held me up under my but with one hand and used the other to push the sweater off me leaving me all in my swim sut and shorts. He began walking backward until my back came in contact with the cool stone. He pulled back and went to my neck instead. His lips pressed to my neck was like a jolt of electricity shooting through me. I ran my hand through his hair and pulled it when he bit down gently on my colarbone. Frank moved away from the wall and knewlt slowly into the sand. Bringing his lips back to mine he laid my down into the sand and hovered half way above me. His one hand was pressed by my head and the other gripping my hip.

He kissed his way down to my stomach and back up. My breath hitched and i bit down onto my lip. While he kissed my stomach I could feel his hands fumbeling with the button on my shorts. Destracted by the feel of his lips on my skin i almost paid no attention to it but then he got the button actually undone and started to pull the shorts down.

"Whoa, whoa...time out." I pulled Frank back up.

"What, whats the issue?" His hair was meessy from my hair pulling and he was flushed with heat. "I thought we were a go for the private time."

"Yeah but not, not..."

"Wait?" He sat up and looked at me. "Are you a virgin?" I propped myslef up as well.

"Are you not?" He took a breath.

"Yeah we should go."

"No, no wait. Are you?"

"No." Okay not happy but it's not like i can hold it against him. He knows that though so why so hesitant to tell me...

"Was is with Reyna?"

"Lets go back to the party."

"Im finding new ways to hate that girl everyday," I said pulling the sweater back on. Frank grabbed my hand and had me look at him.

"Hey, hey that was a year ago. Drunken mistake at a party. I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you're ot ready to do i swear and im not going anywhere." He kissed me sweetly then pulled me to the stairs where we did rejoin the party, although in the back of my mind i was still reelin gfrom the news that Reyna had been Franks first. Had he been hers? IF so there really is no wonder why the girl has it in for me then.

**_HMMMMM NOT SURE ON THE WAY I ENDED IT BUT IM REALLY REALLY HUNGRY SO IM GOING TO LEAE IT AT THAT. And gosh ive missed you guys soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!review read love do whatever your heart wants people!_**


	79. Epic Rap Battles Of History

**_HELLO PEOPLE IM NOT GOING TO BORE YOU WITH ANY EXCUSES ON HOW I COULDNT UPDATE BECAUSE OF BLAH, BLAH BLAH, IM JUST GOING TO SAY I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO I JUST WROTE THIS STORY!_**

**_HAZEL POV_**

* * *

><p>"Listen Hazel," Frank took my hands gently into his. "I just- I just don't think this is going to work?"<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK?" Gwen yelled.

"Its not you it's me, really."

"Oh that's a load of bull!"

"Gwen I got this!" She held her hands up and nodded backing off. I turned my attention back on Frank. "What she said." I threw my head in Gwen's direction.

"Its not your fault it's just im a lot to handle and...I don't want to see you hurt is all. You understand right?"

"What I understand is it sounds like you're scared!" Gwen said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Scared?" Dakota laughed leaning his elbow, very far, on Frank's shoulder. "Hell no we're not scared, right Frank?"

"Right, I just have conflicted feelings about making you cry." He brought my hands against his chest.

"Making me cry?" I jerked my hands away from his and leaned in his face. "Oh its so on."

"Are you sure you about this? Me and Frank are kind of unbeatable." Dakota said.

"Put up or shut up D." Gwen said. It's funny how we went from working on Gwen and I's new song to a rap a battle.

"So...you guys doing it?" Jake, the guy who was helping Gwen run the sound board since she was still new to it, asked.

"Hell yeah we are!" I said. Gwen made these guns out of her fingers and 'shot' the guys simultaniously.

"Cool!" Jake said running out the room. I heard faint yealling from him, then some yelling back, and when he returned he had about ten people with him.

"Um...?" Dakota satarted.

"Though I should invite some witnesses." He said.

"Whats wrong babe scared you're about to be owned in front of an audience?" Gwen said in a teasing voice. Dakota grinned wide and he threw his arms open.

"Bring it on baby the more the better, in fact Jake pull out your phone and record this. That is if you ladies are okay with your humiliating defeat beaing documetned."

"Oh thanks we would love to have our victory filmed." I said. "Come on Gwen start spinning." Gwen went to her turn tables and lap top. She played a beat an dstarted mixing around with it.

"Alright who's first?" Frank asked.

"Well Dakota's been talking all that hot mess so he can go." I said.

"Alright no," He spun his hat around so it was on backwards. "problem!" He stepped up and started doing that weird side to side thing guys do as he got a feel for the beat.

**_(A/N just saying i di dmost of these raps myself, though i aint gone lie i stole most of Gwen and Dakota's from the 6th House party, Tonights the night. if you have not seen it you should.)_**

_Yo thats Stomp boy_

He pointed over at Frank who was nodding with the beat.

_Cuz thats what he'll do to ya_  
><em>Put you in your place and erase every clue to ya<em>

_They call me Death Graver cuz im trouble on track_  
><em>MY rhymes hand out rap caskets like a party goodie bag<em>  
><em>So step up to and attack,<em>

Dakota pulled out some bills from his pocket and waved them in the air.

_if you're up to the task_  
><em>Ayo Frank watch this im bout to win me some cash<em>  
><em>This is easy pickings, i need better competition<br>_  
>He threw the money on the ground.<p>

_so babe stop playing with the boys and go get in the kitchen_

There were lotsof _Ooos_ from the guys and even more _boos_ from girls.

_I'd hate to see you cry, you know your way just too pretty_  
><em>so go make daddy some lunch and we can work it off easy<em>

_He winked at her with the end of his suggestive joke. Everyone_ clapped but only the guys, due to Dakota's very sexist comments, were the ones really into it.

"Youre up sweet heart!" Gwen narrowed her eyes at him and pressed some keys on her laptop. The beat changed and she started mixing again.

"You wan't some one else to mix?" Frank asked.

"Yeah you'll need all your attention you can muster." Dakota laughed.

_Yo don't worry about me i got can do it all, _  
><em>I'll rap, i'll spin, and i'd probably break your balls<em>

She said the balls part in a mock whisper. It was obviously a retaliation for his comment and one the girls in the room, including myself, took much enjoyment out of. The beat broke for a second,it's like it inticipated the mass screaming reaction, before it picked back up seconds later

_So you're stomp_

She pointed at Frank.

_And Death Graver_

she pointed at Dakota with the other hand

_Well im the Grim Reaper_

She pointed both thumbs at herself now.

_I'll make stomp, stomp Death Graver and put him in a sleeper_  
><em>Ha 6 feet cha, thats deeper then ya moms voice<em>

Gwen came and leaned on me

_Yo she sounds like Darth Vador on steroids_

I snorted and quickly covered my before going crazy laughing. Everyone in the room went OH!. The guys were jumping around. Gwen turned around and faced our company waving her hands in a 'no' way.

_Ya'll i aint even got it poppin_

She grabbed at Dakota's pants.

_These aint skinny jeans he's wearing his momma's stockins_

Dakota jerked his pants back out of her hand and shoved Frank who was laughign with a lot of the rooms company. He didn't seem so cocky now, especially now that Gwen moved into his face.

_And Death Grave man you're raps are so simple, I dissmissed em_  
><em>cuz only thing you work easy are my eggs when you flip em<em>

_And look at this money he dropped we got Whashington and Lincoln_  
><em>It's sad, chump change really cuz all i stack are Benjamins<em>

Gwen whipped out some hundred dollar bills from her bag.

_Easy pickings it was, but i have no need for your change, i already put you to shame_  
><em>Here keep it, take a Benjie too<em>

She stuffed the bills in his pocket.

_You can buy a new ego since i made you're old one blew  
><em>

_DAMN! _Was all i could think. Everyone went balistic, and Dakota looked like he was going to cry.

"Dang Gwen i think you broke him!" Said Jake waving hand in front of an un-responsive Dakota.

"Damn so much for unbeatable huh Frank?" Gwen said. "Might well just give up your done with the way he lost."

"What? man i don't need him to help me win." Frank said. "Gwen spin the next beat." Gwen nodded and got spinning again.

_Let me tell you something girls_

He pointed at Gwen and me then started shaking his head_.  
><em>_  
>i don't need any help<em>  
><em>Im like a pickup truck, big packages only,<em>

He reached down and cuffed his...stuff in that way the guys sometimes do and winked at me. I blushed, hard to say the least. After our insident at the beach i was sensitive to the subject revolving around that area.

_i carry nothing else_  
><em>im like a C.B concert I own the whole stage.<em>  
><em>Call me El chapa, that vato, El senorioto,<br>__My rhymes will eat you alive like fat kids with Doritos_

_You think you can take me i'd like to see you try,_  
><em>I know D already said this but i don't wanna make you cry<em>

He ran his hand over my face and leaned in down close to my ear.  
><em><br>I'm ruthless, unforgiving, a killer no less  
>All rappers run away when they hear im up next<em>

He pulled away the chair sitting under the sound board and stood on it looking down at us all.

_Let me school you real quick, your rap history is flawed  
>you see for the past several years i have beaten them all<br>I can't be deafeated, its pimative to even think  
>Im immortal, a rap god you're nothing but pesants<em>

He jumped down and stepped up flexin his pecks, making his muscle shirt move every time.  
><em><br>I'm__ a lone wolf In my own pack, walking my own track_  
><em>With Rhymes all you armatures seem to lack.<em>  
><em>Emenem even says my rap skills are great<em>

_Half white, half asian I dare you to find a better combination_  
><em>My rhymes are so smooth, my flow would make you bow down<br>_  
>He took his shirt off and threw it at me. I watched as girls swooned over my boyfriends well tonned body.<p>

_It got all the girls lookin at me like im a roman god come to the ground_

Everyone was going crazy, more girls than boys. Frank laughed at my annoyed face.

"Whats wrong baby having seocnds though?"

"Nope, just didn't know this was a shirt optional thing."

"Oh it's so shirt optional." Derek said giving me his bad boy smirk. This changed Frank's look on the subject.

"What? No, no it's not. Hazel don't you take your shirt off!" His voice got high at the end.

"Relax im not going to flash my goods."

"Too bad." Derek said.

"And Gwen give me a beat...hurry!" I said before Frank said something. Gwen changed it up and spun me something, and i was in tune with the beat immediately. "You know what im feelign so good this beat. I think it's...its...Golden! Yeah i like that Gold!"

"You gonna rap or go jewlery shopping?" Dakota asked. I just smirked at him. I was so about to kill it, i could feel it, so much i went ahead and stood in the chair.

_Yo see this is pure gold boys i came to warn ya  
>listen up im the teacher go sit it in the corner<em>

I jumped down from the chair and stood between the Hatian/Jamacan twins. I leaned to the one on my right first  
><em><br>They said i wouldn't do it,_

_what happens if i did it_

_im almost there other rappers come get it  
><em>  
>I leaned over ot the one on my left next then moved away to where i was back by Gwen. She slid her hand acrossed mine the fist bumped me right on beat.<br>_  
>ima bring it to your front door fed x<em>

I pushed the rolling chair forward and jumped on and headed for Frank and Dakota while making guns with my hands. The boys pushed me away once i stopped.

_Cross you niggas out with a red X_

As i was rolling across the floor i passed right in front of Reyna and her stooges. I shot her loathsome look a smirk.

_Niggas gone regret like a bad ex_

Of course karama's a bitch beacuse i landed in front of Derek. He smiled down at me.

_It's not so pleasing like some bad sex_

I grabbd a fist full of his shirt and pulled him to me. He was satisfied with this untill i pushed his chest hard using the force to send me back to the sound board where i got off the chair.

_hold up im just getting in, im not T pain but all i do is win,  
>I see you brothers hatin<br>because we on our grinds We do it too big like caps like im  
>Too smart for you niggas ima show you how i do it,<br>i get straight to it interupt your sentence no comma, i could give a-_

"coughFUCKcough."

Gwen did the fake cough thing. Funny how she knew what i would say.

_about this high school drama, llama  
>spit on the beat they say im too cold<br>They say im too this  
>I rap like im old<em>

_but ima keep it real i go so strong_

"Yo Haz what is this?" Gwen asked smirking. Looking the boys dead on i smirked even harder then her.

_I say it's pure Gold!_

**_(I wanted to write Hazels rap i absolutely completely did but im just way too tired and tapped out right now to function a rap so used on eof my friends raps, so if you hear it onlin eor you heard it before i didn't just steal it and lay claim)  
><em>**  
>Pretty much everyone in the room was going ballistic. People were trading money and, apparently there had been bets made.<p>

"So boys admit it." Gwen said. "We kicked ass!" We slapped hands, snapped, then bumped our waists together. It was our new thing.

"You...were okay." Dakota said. Gwen an di crossed are arms over our chests.

"Okay?" I asked. "We were freaking bad ass!"

"Yeah and we beat that ass!"

"You...weren't amatures." Frank said.

"Oh just be men and amit you go tyour asses handed to you by some girls guys." Jake said putting the camera in their faces.

"Wait-hey why are you recording?" Dakota asked.

"You told him to oh egotistical one." Frank said.

"Yeah...welll... now im telling him to stop."

"Okay fine!" Jake stopped recording.

"Now delet it!" Dakota demanded.

"Sorry i cant delet it. All videos uplaod automatically to my youtube and The Cloud." Jake said then promptly took off running with Dakota chasing after him.

"So..." I said looking around. Everyone was still there just standing around awkwardly. "can we finish workign onour song now?"

"Yeah i've actually got a idea what if we put trumpets in?" Gwen asked. I thought about for a second.

"Could be interesting, go for it!"

"Alright."

"Why trumpets why not a Sax?" Some one asked.

"No a clarinet!"

"Ew no one likes the clarinet, try Violin." Everyone was putting in there suggestions.

"HEY!" I yelled over them.

"You don't have to go home," Gwen said. "But you need to get hte hell out of here. Come on. Lets go. Keep it moving." She got up and started shooing people out.

"Hey." Frank elbowed me.

"Hey yourself." I grinned.

"You kicked ass!"

"Oh i know!" I smiled and kissed him quickly. "Now put your shirt on before i have to gut one of the gawking fan girls!"

**_AND I AM SLEEPY LIEK IT IS NO ONE S BUSINESS SO I END IT HERE! GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE OF FANDOM REVIEW LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL, DONT BE TOO BRUTAL, CUZ...WELL FRANKLY I DONT HAVE TIME FOR IGNORANT PEOPLE WHO CLAIM THEY HATED IT BUT YET THEY STAYED LONG ENOUGH TO READ THE WHOLE 2,159 WORDS. ANYWAYS.._**  
><strong><em> READ, REVIEW, WRITE!<em>**


	80. Break, Shake, and What?

_**HEY HEY HEY I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER BUT AS ALWAYS I AM BACK AND I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN….AT LEAST I WILL TRY NOT TO. SCHOOL JUST STARTED BACK UP AND IT IS MY SENIOR YEAR WHOOO #2015 SO ITS GOING TO BE HECTIC WITH THAT, NOT TO MENTION I WRITE FOR THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER NOW, I AM INVOVLED IN THEATER STUFF, AND I AM TRYING TO GET A JOB SO….LETS SEE WHAT I CAN DO, BUT FOR NOW I AM ALL YOURS, SO….**_

_**HAZEL POV**_

We, Gwen and I, spun simultaneously and reached out for each others hands: right first then the left crossing it over the right one. We dropped quickly, breaking our holds, and ending in our final poses as the last words of the song echoed away. Everyone clapped for us and I grinned madly at Gwen.

Right now we were in dance with Silena and Thalia. They'd assigned us a song in groups of six to do a dance over. Gwen and I had been our group's leaders; we came up with the choreography all on our own.

Gwen helped me up and we walked over to our boyfriends who were dutifully there holding cold bottles of water. Frank kissed me quickly before handing me my bottle. The water was like heaven on my throat in its tired state and I trickled some of it on my head to cool my heated skin as well. My hair had returned to its natural curly form so I didn't have to worry about screwing up the flat iron Gwen put on it weeks ago.

"Nicely done girls." Thalia said then turned to the pink princess. "What do you think Sil?"

"It was good, but I have a suggestion." She looked almost pained to be saying it. I remember Annabeth saying once how Silena didn't like criticizing others, unless it had to do with clothes or relationships, because she was afraid of hurting feelings. "Maybe run it again except hold off on the spin until after you grabbed hands."

"So when they spin they do it outward in opposite directions. Yes Sil!" Thalia said so proudly like she thought of it herself. "Can you backbend?" Her tone quickly changed from excitement to…Im not exactly sure what but her finger in my face was not welcomed. Using three fingers I slowly but forcefully pushed hers away.

"I can, she cant." Gwen pointed a finger at me…again.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly thumbing her finger away. "Just because Im not some freaking weirdo pretzel human hybrid…." Frank chuckling put his arm around me and drew me close.

"Pretzel human hybrid?"

"Sometimes it's like you have no bones, it really freaks me out." She rolled her and squirted water from her bottle at me.

"Okay fine, Gwen takes the backbend and Hazel take an extra spin, both of you end in a splits." Thalia finished instructing us. "Now go, go, go!" She urged us back onto the dance floor.

"Gosh Thals be breezy!" Gwen said to her mentor but made her way to the dance floor nonetheless. I took one last long, beautiful, drink of water before doing the same.

We took out positions opposite the room from each other. Two of our group members stood at Gwen's side and I saw, through the mirrors that made up most of the walls here in the dance studio, that the last two stood with me. Thalia started the music and my muscles tensed, preparing to move whenever they deemed was the right moment.

After the first four count Gwen and I made are way forward toward each other. When we met in the middle we did a quick circle around each other while sizing the other up like you'd see gang leaders do. The beat drop and here came the hard part. It was seven quick beats like a one hit on a drum: Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da. The beats were instant and one right after another we mirrored each other doing our dance moves.

_Da_ Right leg out to the side while dropping right shoulder and rising left.

_Da _ Pulling leg back in and raising shoulders back, it looked weirdly like a Heisman pose.

_Da_ Stepping forward with our right foot, stomping it hard and brining the left one up a bit

_Da _Clapping once under our right leg then stomping back down with our left leg.

_Da _one soft, but still audible hand slap to our chests

_Da_ We reached out and grabbed each other's arms at the elbow, right first then left

_Da_ Pulled each other in then pushed away, taking a few steps back, then doing a swift turn around so we were now flanked by our two girls and coming up on each other again, except now we looked more badass as we Naomi Campbell walked forward.  
>Is that right, more badass or should it be badass-ier? Hmmm-huh ok focus Hazel no ADHD zoning out. Anyways back to the dance.<p>

_See me up in the club with 50-leven girls_

_Posted in the back diamond fangs in my grill_

With closed fists I took my right arm crossing it in front of my face like as if I was going to dap the table. I did it again with my left on grill then went into more dance moves.

Brooklyn brim with my eyes sitting low

Gwen and I separated from our girls as they did some moves, and we made our way over to our boys. I ran my finger under Franks chin then did a quick going down toe touch with a slow rise. Gwen had ran her hands across Dakota's chest as she walked from his left side, behind him, to his right side. When she made it to his right and was standing in front of him she grabbed two fists full of his shirt then leaned back hanging low. When she came back up she turned and faced me.

_Every boy in here with me got that smoke_

And every girl in here tryna look me up and down

She, while grabbing Dakota by the shirt, came and circled me, leaning on Frank. Poor boys always dragged into girls drama!

_Boy do this all for you just walk my way_

_Just tell me how it's lookin babe tell me how its lookin babe_

I stepped out, at the same time grabbing Franks hand and in one movement he pulled me down and I slid under his leg. While I was sliding Frank did a flip so that his body followed his arm. With the momentum we had going, and his strength, Frank was able to push me upward in the air before he was even completely grounded, and held me up by my feet resting on his hands. I kicked my foot up then fell back; he caught me of course.

_All on Instagram cake by the pound_

_Circulate the image every time I come around _

_G's up tell me how im lookin babe_

It was Gwen's turn. She did a high kick and a sequence of other moves before putting kicking her foot up so it was placed on Dakota's shoulder.  
>Okay first id like to give her the rightfully deserved props for being able to do that. Now id like to be jealous because no one should be able to do that! We couldn't see her face because Dakota was blocker her from our view but I knew she was smirking right now, I just knew it<p>

.

_I do this all for you, baby just take aim_

Dakota started to slowly shrink down and when he was on his knees Gwens foot stayed posted like his shoulder was tool. She had her hands together in a gun form and winked at me.

_And tell me how its lookin babe_

_tell me how its lookin babe_

Much like earlier Gwen and I grabbed at each others arms then twisted and pushed each other away, only this time we ended up with the opposite group we had before. Our two groups faced one another with Gwen and I leading the charge.

_Drop the bass, mayne, the bass get low_

I did like how a step my start, with those hard steps and pointing my hands right then left, but then I swung my arms in and brought my hands together above my head and 'dropped it like it was hot' as Gwen said the move was called.

.

_Radio said speed it up_

_But I just go slower_

I stepped out quickly with my right then brought it back in while moving my hips just as quick until Gwen had took upon herself to stand in front of me and do the same moves except slower.

_High like treble,_

__I grabbed Gwen's arm pulling her back so I was once again in front.

_Puffin on them mids_

Gwen pulled my arm and brought me looking at her.

_The man aint ever seen a booty like this_

We faced each other but pointed past each other not exactly to anyone particular, and mimed for searching before doing a quick lean over, like a toes touch just not all the way low.

Coming back up Gwen swung her arm across and brought her left hand under her chin. She leaned left, right, left right left.

_And why you think he keep my name rollin off his tongue_

_Cause when he wanna smash I just write another one_

I clapped my hands in front of Gwen's face just inches away and it would have been slapping her cheeks, on cause. I began smirking at her now as I did the Nae Nae. She can twist bend, and throw her legs on her boyfriend's shoulder but the girl can't do one simple dance. She hates that she can't too she just looks weird.

_I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker _

_Yonce all on his mouth like liquor_

I made the motion of sneezing and Gwen made a gag me nation then it was basically just clapping along to the beat.

_Yonce all on his mouth like liquor _

_Yonce all on his mouth like liquor _

_Yonce all on his mouth like liquor_

Gwen and I started circling each other while our dancer kept clapping to the beat but faded off the dance floor.

_Like, like liquor , like, like, like, liquor_

Yonce all on his mouth like liquor

_Yonce all on his mouth like liquor _

_Yonce all on his mouth like liquor _

_Like, like liquor , like, like, like, liquor_

_Drum_

We finished the song off with the changes as requested.

"Whoo much better!" Silena smiled brightly before faltering. "I mean not that what you did before wasn't good, because it was very good, its just that this was…..um…?

"Better?" Gwen and i asked together. Silena's smile returned along with a small laugh.

"Yeah!" We went back to our previously positions, standing with our boyfriends while drowning ourselves water. Our group had been the last to present and for that I am grateful because now that Im all sweaty and tired all I can think about is taking a shower.

"Alright guys so those were some legit dance moves. You have come a long way since the beginning of summer.

"A really _long_ way!" Thalia laughed drawing out the word long. Selina turned her head to the laughing girl and scowled, but Thalia only shrugged. "What, it's true."

"Thalia we're their teachers. We are supposed to be encouraging and complimentary."

"What a re we a hotel service?" She asked. Selina continued to scowl at her so she rolled her eyes and turned to face us. "You don't suck anymore so…you know good job and what not." Gwen snorted loudly and started a fit of laughter that the rest of us soon followed. The thing about Thalia's compliments is unless you are in her inner circle, that's about as good as a compliment you will get.

Silena shook her head at her friends and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I-I just don't understand. Why would they put you ahead of children?"

"I'm not ahead of children because if I was ahead of children id kill them." Thalia stated. "Those snot nose brats are too much to handle." She shivered like she was thinking of something unbearable.

"You got that right!" Gwen mumbled and I started to snicker. Last week she got stuck assisting Rachel in an arts and craft hour for the little kids and…well lets just say Gwen left a blonde and came back a ginger.

"You know what I just- I can't. Good job, whoo whoo, see you all after the Forth of July break." Everyone's eyes followed Silena as she walked out of the dance studio. She let the door close loudly then silence followed.

"Um,,," Thalia said, breaking the silence and drawing our attention back to her. "what she said." She then hustled out of the studio. For a while we all just stood there trying to figure out what just happened.

"Um..so do we like….leave now?" Dakota asked. His was as perusal sketched with confusion. Gwen and I looked at each other, shrugged and left. 

"Hey wait up." Frank and Dakota called after us. The boys caught up and Frank laced his fingers with mine.

"Man I am so ready for the Forth of July break!" Dakota said.

"Skateboarding at the pit and food for days. What could be better?" Frank and Dakota high fived each other over our heads, which they know we hate.

"Will someone please explain to me the point of sending us home for the Forth of July week?" I asked.

"Well usual about this time Parent that stay near usually try to come pick up their kids for the Forth of July weekend that way they can spend it with family and blah, blah, blah. Finally Percy and the others just decided to send the kids home for a week and a couple of days."

"Really its just Annabeth and them getting tired of the snot nose brats so they ship them off back home to get a week or two break." Gwen grumbled. "A much needed break!"

"Haha yeah that too!" Frank added.

"And you are sure your parent are cool with me coming back to the city with you?"

"Oh yeah they're use to me bringing home strays every since these two followed me home in middle school."

"I told you we weren't following you we were just…walking that same way." Dakota said but he refused to look at any of us. Frank shook his head at him.

"Whatever, anyways my parents will hardly notice so it's good."

"Yeah we'll your parents wont notice but I will." Frank said kissing the top of my head. "I can show you around the city. During the Forth there are all sorts of things to do. Boat rides, festivals, the girl vs boys baseball game, and the annual music bash. A bunch of artists come down and hold a concert at Goode High's Football field."

"Ooo I heard One Republic was performing this year!" Gwen bounced with excitement. I laughed at her sudden change.

"Well it sounds fun I can't wait."

"Yeah and my dad he can't wait to meet you." Gwen's bounding stopped then bother her and Dakota turned in shock.

"He can't?"

"No of course not come on have you guys met my dad, or my sister for that matter?" After Frank's mother died he moved in with his grandmother. His father was never really involved in his life before his mother and the only difference now was that he was leaving from his grandma's house instead of his. I remember him telling me that he didn't even meet Clariesse until he was thirteen. His father just never though it important enough to mention it.

He turned his attention back onto me. "It's my grandma who is excited to meet you."

"Well I can't wait." I grinned up at him and gave my hand a little squeeze. The truth is I was really nervous. No one had ever brought me home to meet the parents. It felt like such an honor or something. We made it back to the Cabin and Dakota held open the door.

"Mmm well all this Forth talk is exciting but I've got a nice hot shower calling my name." She gave Dakota a kiss and started in the direction of our room.

"Hey not too hot, because last time you used all of the hot water." I yelled after her.

"Scouts honor." Was her reply back.

"Pshh like she was a scout" I rolled my eyes. "I better go before I get stuck taking a cold shower."

"Alright." He kissed me. As always my stomach fluttered at the of his soft lips on mine. Warm, soft, and inviting.  
>"See you later." He said once he pulled back.<p>

_**_LINE SKIP_LINE SKIP_LINE SKIP_**_

Gwen picked up a roll and put it on her plate while avoiding my glare. I picked up some grapes got a coke and then we headed over to our usual table. Dakota, Frank, and the Haitian/Jamaican twins. We call them think one and two.

"Why the anger on the Nubian princess face?" Nubian princess is what the twins often called me because of the fact of the black. With their accent though it sounded like _'why angar on Nubi princess face.' _  
>I slid into the seat between Frank and Thing 1.<p>

"Because your Nubian princess had to take a cold shower….again." I glared at Gwen from across the table while she whistled nonchalantly.

"Well that's just wrong," Thing two said. "a girl such as yourself should not be subjected to cold showers."

"That's all I'm saying." I tossed a grape in my mouth.

"Here have my grapes." The both of them slide their small bowl of grapes to me. I might have rejected them but I love grapes, like I really love grapes!

"Hold up, " Frank said. "Compliments, agreements, and grapes. If I didn't know any better id say that the two of you were moving in on my girl." Frank had a hard look but anyone that knew him could clearly see he was only playing around.

"No, man , no," Thing 1 said.

"WE are simply being affectionate to our Nubian sistah."

"Thanks," I ate another grape. "But its more like kissing my ass. So tell me what can I do for you y Nubian brothas?"

"We are working on a song."

"We want you to collaborate, and Gwen we were wondering if –"

"I can do beats for you sure."

"Um…actually we already have our music we just want to know if we could tell us what software you use."

"Oh what the Nubian queen works for you but not me?" We all knew she wasn't really hurt, but she grumbled anyway.

"Hmm…..well you gave me grapes and made Gwen grumbled id say it's the least I can do."

"You truly are a queen amongst woman." They said together.

"Hey!" Gwen cried indignantly.

"Quiet peasant!" I grinned broadly at her while she glared and the table laughed.

_**-Line POV SWITCH-LINE POV SWITCH-**_

_**PERCY POV**_

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I yelled jumping out of my seat. "You losers just got your asses handed to you!" Jason and Leo glared at me, Nico glared and threw his controller down.

"You cheated." He said flatly.

"No I didn't you just died." I shrugged.

"Because you shot me!." He flew out of his seat. "What happened to teaming up to take down Jason and Leo first?" 

"Whoa what?" Jason asked. Leo pointed an accusing finger at us.

"See I told you they were working together."

"Listen Nic I saw an opportunity to take Jason out and unfortunately for you, it meant I had to get you out the way first. I did break our truce but you have to remember when it all boils down its everyman for himself."

"Every cheater for themselves you mean." Leo grumbled.

"Leo shut up you killed yourself by running off a cliff." Nico laughed. "I mean seriously how do you even do that?"

"I thought I could fly." The elfish boy shrugged.

"Leo we're playing Black Ops!" Jason said. Leo shrugged as if it made no difference. I shook my head. This is the guy who managed to get Thalia.

"Regardless of our clearly confused friend," Nico said. "you still cheated and for that it leaves us with only one choice."

"Are you talking about-"

"Oh yeah!" I narrowed my eyes and stepped closer to my cousin. Nico was tall but I still had him beat by a few inches, not to mention my body was more built compared to his, thanks to years of swimming.

"Bring it then cuz!"

"Oh yeah!" Leo said grinning like a mad man. "It's a pepper off. Hold on I've go to go get my camera." He rushed out of the room nearly tripping over Nico's thrown controller. While waiting on Leo we had moved into the kitchen. Nico and I standing at opposite end of the table while Jason went into the fridge and got our tools of destruction. Jason sat a white container on the table just as Leo returned with his hand held digital camera.

"Okay it's Leo with another one of Demigod's Exclusives, welcome team Leo members." Leo has been doing this thing for the past two summers where he records thing and posts them on the camps website. At first it was a cool little idea to keep Leo busy but then he took it too far when her tried filming me showering. "It looks like we have a good old fashion Pepper off waiting for us. For those of you who are not familiar with the Pepper off, I will explain it to you. The Pepper off is our way of ending disputes, typically between Nico and Percy. The two get into a disagreement about something and to finish it we lay out a plate of some of the hottest Peppers known to man. The one who can go the longest without giving in to the spicy sting wins." Leo whipped the camera around so it showed us.

"In this corner tall, tan, and full of Kelp is Percy Jackson." He whipped the camera around. "In this corner he's kinda short, dark, and scary Nico Di'Angelo. Lets Pepper!" Jason removed the container top and pulled out large bright red peppers. He laid four on plates in front of each of us.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked. I nodded, Nico grunted. "Ready…get set….g-"

"What the heou idiots doing?" We turned around and found Annabeth, Thalia, Silena, Piper, and Beck standing there. Silena got a look at our situation and roller her eyes.

"Seriously a pepper off?" We nodded.

"Sweet!" Beck said stepping out from the girls ranks and closer to us.

"I'll get the water jug out." Annabeth sighed and made her way over to the fridge.

"I just don't understand you guys." Piper shook her head disapprovingly at us. Annabeth sat two jugs of cold water on the table. I noticed she looked really worn out and remembered she hasn't had the best couple of days. She hasn't had a full night's sleep for a couple of days now and think she's been throwing up. I'll wake up at night or sometimes early in the morning and hear this gagging noise come from the hallway bathroom. Afterwards Annabeth comes out followed by Thalia and the two go on as if nothing is wrong. I think it just some food poisoning or something.

I grabbed her hand once it released the jug. "How are you feeling?" Hey eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Have you been sick today? Thrown up or anything?"

"Oh!" Realization clicked and she turned to give a brief look at Thalia. "Yeah, not I'm fine, Um….Thalia and I are going to go into our room I need her help with something, but you know when you finfish here make sure you go get packed we leave at noon tomorrow."

"You're not going to stay and watch my impending victory?"

"Uh…no I really need Thals help with this but good luck though." She kissed my cheek quickly before dragging Thalia away in the direction of our bedroom. _Weird!_

"Okay you ready?" Nico asked drawing my attention back to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go." Jason counted down again and this time nothing stopped me from grabbing the spicy food. It was juicy, firm, and cold from sitting in the fridge. The pepper was only about as big as my thumb so I too the whole thing in my mouth. Im trying to figure out a way to describe the pepper to you aside from the obvious its hot. Think Tabasco hot sauce, Wasabi, cajun spices, but it also had a lemon like twang to it, which sour only made it worse.

"Ahhh- HOLY CRAP! I forgot how hot these were!" I felt like one of those cartoons that has something hot and then start breathing fire.

"You…ready to give?" Nico asked. In response I tossed another in my mouth wincing as the spicy juices stung the inside of my mouth when I bit into it. Four more pepper later and both Nico and I were panting like dogs.

"You sure you okay cuz your looking kind of…" My throat ached even as I said it. "thirsty." Nico gazed at the bottle of water sitting in front of him like it was the 8th wonder of the world. Yeah Annabeth taught me some things. Speaking of, Annabeth she's been acting really strange lately. 

"Go to Hell Percy!" Nico ripped his pleading eyes away from the water and he took another pepper. I admit I was impressed. There hasn't been anyone who could match me in a Pepper off. Leo gave it a shot saying something about him being fire proof and some stuff about Latin fire burning in his veins, and then he took one bite and ended up spending two hours holding a bag of ice over his tongue. He had to change it out 4 times because they kept melting.

I raised my pepper in a toast like gesture. "I'll save you a seat cuz!" I opened my mouth and when the fresh air hit my mouth it was painful. It's sort of like how when you eat a stick of spearment mint gum and then you suck in air and you get that tingle feeling.  
>There was a squeal like noise and Thalia came shooting past us and up the stairs where her room was. Seconds later Annabeth came running out after her. She paused at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked. Annabeth turned to face us, she had her thinking face on.

"Um…..uh..she just uh….you know being Thalia." Annabeth struggled to find the answer.

"Is everything okay?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, yeah its- its-"

"Wise girl?" I dropped the pepper back on the plate. Her hands flew to cover her mouth and she took off toward our room. Oh not again! I ran after her then circled back to grab the water jug off the table, before continuing on. I could hear Nico selfcelebrating behind me. I knelt next to Annabeth as she hung over the toilet gagging.

"Hey, your okay, its okay." I patted her back and held her hair out of the way. She groaned when she finished, reaching a half limp arm up to flush the toilet. She shifted off her knees to where she was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. She groaned again clutching her head in her hands. "You okay?"

I was seriously starting to get worried.

"Yeah, im-I think im good." Her voice sounded strained and she winced when she swallowed.

"Here." I took the top off the water jug and fed the drink to her like a small child. When she finished drinking she sighed. "Can you move?" She nodded, her blond curls bouncing up and down. I got her to her feet and she leaned against the counter.

"I'm going to brush my teeth."

"Okay I'll pull you out some night clothes." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the bathroom. A lot of her clothes were packed away already so I had to go through her suitcase to find a pair of shorts and a over grown shirt, that im sure use to belong to me at some point. When she finished up in the bathroom Annabeth got changed and laid in bed.  
>She laid on her back while her hair surrounded her in a pool of blonde strands.<p>

"Can you-"

"Get you some warm milk and an Aleve fro your headache?" A small smile crept on her face.

"How did you know?" I smiled lovingly at the angel before me. I hate it when she gets sick or when it's something I cant help. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and held her face in my hand.

"Because I know what my baby needs." I kissed her forehead and left to get her milk and pills.

Eventually I convinced her to schedule a doctor's appointment for when we got home. I think she only agreed to it because she took a night quill pill to help her sleep and my constant pestering refused her such luxuries. After that I dragged my suitcase out of the closet and started packing. We were going to go stay back at the old Connect 3 house. Since starting college we haven't really stayed there. Between our apartment near school and the camp no one ever really gets around to it. It will be fun to get back there and to Goode for the music fest concert they hold every fourth.

Annabeth shifted in her sleep and knocked the box of night quill of the bed. I smiled as she got settled back in laying on her right side with her hands tucked under her pillow. When I noticed her feet were angled away from her body my smile grew. Her feet get cold when she sleeps so she always threads them through mine. I quickly put my phone on the charger and slipped my shirt off leaving me in my black sweats. No need to keep my beautiful love waiting all night right? I went around and shut the room down; lights, tv, and such. When I went to the bathroom to turn the light off I found myself face to face, well floor to face, because I had tripped over one of Annabeth's shoes and fell flat.

"_Ooff!"_ I groaned and grabbed the shoe. "Brought down by a black pump." Shook my head and tossed it to the side. Okay so what happened next, I would just like to say could have happened to anybody. I thought I saw a bug crawling toward me, really it was a hair, so I rolled over, a little too fast, and hit my head on the bottom of the toilet and I knocked the trash can over. Like I said it could have happened to anyone. The interesting part of this little tale is when I found the box to a pregnancy test. Yeah that's right a pregnancy test. Who the hell was pregnant? Annabeth cant be pregnant? No she's not pregnant. OH MY GOD Annabeth's Pregnant!

I went and got my phone off the charger as quietly as I could without waking Annabeth, and hit speed dial #3.

"What?" Nico's groggy and annoyed voice said over the phone.

"Nico you need to get to my room now." I whisper yelled. "Don't knock just walk in, hurry!" I hung up the phone and tried my best to calm myself. My heart was beating a million time a minute, and I was on the verge of having a panic attack. What was I going to do? The door flew open and a half dead looking Nico walked in.

"Percy I swear to god if you call me at two in the-mmhfmmfm." I threw my hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" I pointed over to Annabeth then to the bathroom. I let him go and he followed me. I checked to see if Annabeth was sleeping before closing the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nico's hair was wearing a black muscle shirt and red sweats. His hair was messy and he was glaring intensely at me.

"Shhs be quiet." I whisper yelled. "I don't want to wake Annabeth."

"You're scared of your girlfriend? You should be scared of me.

"Yeah well you don't want to mess with pregnant women, hormones and all."

"Nico's eyebrow raised. "Say what?" I tossed the box in the air and he caught it. When he saw what it was his eyes bugged out.

"Dude!"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "What am I going to do? I mean Annabeth can't be pregnant? I mean just because she has the test that doesn't mean she is."

"Whoa, whoa, wait do you not know the answer?" I shook my head. "Find the test!" He dropped the box and searched through the trash that had fallen out on the floor. After sifting fro a while he pulled up a big wad of tissue paper. "I think this is it," He tossed it to me.

I unraveled the tissue for what seemed like hours. Every strand took longer than the next and the suspense was killing me. I could literally hear each heart beat with every piece I pulled away, until finally there was none left. The tissue was gone and I was left staring at a pink plus.

"OH SHIT!"

"What, what?" My body went numb and I fell back sitting on the toilet. Nico came looking over my shoulder.

"It's positive."

"Yeah."

"That means Annabeth's pregnant." His voice was almost a whisper.

"I know." And in that moment everything made sense. The sleep problems, the throwing up. Oh my god my girlfriend is pregnant!

"What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" I just kept repeating that same question as I looked at the pink plus.

"Percy, Percy snap out of it." Nico slapped the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I complained and glared at him.

"Good I thought I broke you." He sighed.

"I'm going to be a father." I mumbled. "Why didn't she tell me? Does she not want to keep it? What if I'm not the father? Ohhhh I've got to talk to her."

"No, no bad idea cuz." Nico stopped me from opening the door.

"Why, why, why, why not?"

"Because man if she didn't tell you, you cant just go waking her up in the middle of the night. '_Hey babe scoot over, I need some cover, oh and when were you planning on telling me about our child growing inside of you?'_ I don't see it turning out well." He smiled at me and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "This has to b recent too, so Im guessing she just wants time to tell you. Plan it out, you know how Annabeth is. The important thing is she can't know you know. You have to act like you know nothing. Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded my head and sighed. 

"Good." Nico said. "I get to be the Godfather right?" He started laughing while I groaned throwing my head into my hands.

"Seaweed brain?" Annabeth's sleepy husky voice carried into the bathroom. My head shot up and my eyes widened. "Seaweed brain?"

"Dude answer her." Nico nudged me.

"Uh..yeah?" Nico snorted and rolled his eyes. My voice cracked like a teenage boy going through his awkward puberty phase. "_Ahem_ yeah?" Nope still wasn't any better.

"Come lay with me. I'm cold."

"I'll be right out." I stuffed the box and pregnancy test back in the trash and turned the bathroom light out. I peeked out the door first and made sure Annabeth was facing away from us. "Okay come on." I whispered to Nico.

"Remember you know nothing." He patted my head before creeping his way out the room. I too a deep breath and went over to the bed. As soon as I crawled in Annabeth rolled over onto me. She draped her arm across my stomach and laced her feet through mine.

"You okay?" She nestled the crook of my neck and her breath made me shiver. Just relax! Don't scream, don't ask, don't scream!

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I pulled her closer and she sighed taking obvious comfort in my presence. I closed my eyes and got settled. Maybe I could do this. Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled it farther over her so that my hand now rested on her stomach. My eyes immediately shot open. Yeah there was no way I was getting any sleep tonight.

_**HAZEL POV**_

Morning was chaos! Everyone was busing around trying to get last minute items or rush to their rides. Thankfully I had prepared everything last night and Gwen and I were able to escape the madness. We sat under Thalia's pine and laughed at the stressed.

"Oh those poor saps." Gwen laughed.

"You'd be one of them if it wasn't for me forcing you to pack last night. I honestly don't know what you would do without me."

"Not be forced to watch Love and Hip Hop every week."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "I do not force you. I had to the first time but now you have it on the channel before I do."

"Well….it's your fault I'm into it now." She threw her hand ups and I laughed.

"Hey beautiful!" Frank came jogging up the hill.

"Hey!" He squatted down so he could kiss me. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the best girl in the world." He gave me that half smile that made me melt right under those chestnut brown eyes.

"And what am I a shrub?" Gwen asked but the smile was clear on her face.

"Oh yeah and the shrub too." Frank shrugged. He then turned around and yelled. "Hey they're up here." Seconds later Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Dakota came walking up the hill too.

"Hey there's my girl." Dakota said. He picked Gwen up bridle style and kissed her on the nose. She giggled a little before recomposing herself. "Finally someone who misses me." She stuck her tongue out at us and I responded with a head shake.

"Oh I missed you Haz. Where's my hug?" Thalia held her arms out expectantly.

"Thals leave them alone." Annabeth laughed pushing the raven haired girls arms down.

"Anyways," Thalia said. "we wanted to make sure your plans were set."

"Yeah Hazel is coming back to stay with me." Gwen answered.

"I know you stay near Goode so do you need rides?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope my dad's got that covered." Dakota answered.

"All of you?" Nico asked.

"He drives and expedition."

"Oh okay." He nodded in understanding.

"When do you le-"

You can be the greatest you can be the best you can be the king kong bangin on your chest.

"Speak of the devil." Dakota set Gwen back on her feet and pulled his phone out.  
>"Hey pops….what?…no waiting on you…you what…and who…but she…seriously?…..yeah okay…..bye."<p>

"That didn't sound good." I mumbled.

"You need that ride now?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah it would seem our parent won cruise passes and they are headed to the docs now."

"Our parents? Who parents? My parents?" Gwen asked.

"Is it weird they're always hanging out together?" Frank asked.

"Whats weird is they keep leaving me alone." Dakota said. You could see the annoyance clear on his face. Gwen rubbed his arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry man you know you're welcome to stay with my and grandma." Frank said.

"What about us?" Gwen asked. "I just go text. 'Going on cruise, house under renovations so you need to find another place to stay. Happy Fourth love mom and dad.'" Gwen locked her phone and slid it in her back pocket.

"How loving." Thalia said sarcastically. It was Dakota's turn to do the comforting. He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close.

"So where are we staying then? I mean I doubt Frank's grandma is really just going to welcome two teenage girls to stay the week with her." I asked.

"Oh no grandma totally would. She adores Gwen and she'll do anything if it will make me happy." Frank said. "You and Gwen can take my room, it has bunk beds. Frank and I will take the couches up front."

"No I'm not putting you out of your room." I said. It was such a sweet gesture but that's not the way I wanted to Frank's grandma, as being the girl that forced him to sleep on the couch.

"No one is getting put out anywhere." Annabeth said. "You two can stay with us."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Were going back to the Connect 3 house it has four bedrooms and only Nico, Rachel, Thalia, Leo, Percy and I are staying there so there is an extra bedroom."

"Not for long." Nico mumbled. Annabeth snapped her head in his direction.

"What was that?" His eyes widened.

"What was what?"

"You said something."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Gosh Annabeth I think you're hearing things come on woman." Nico stalked off down the hill rather quickly. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at his retreating figure.

"Anyways, just be at the Big House with all your things by noon. We will figure out the ride arrangements then." Thalia said.

"Thanks you guys, really!" Gwen said.

"Yeah," I added. "you really don't have to do this."

"Please you're like family." Annabeth said. "Just don't be late." Her and Thalia headed back down the hill. I can't believe I was going to be staying at the old Connect 3 house. Life as I know it was getting better!

**OKAY DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO SAY. ITS BEEN FOREVER AND IM SORRY I HOPE THIS REALLY LONG CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT. REVIEW AND REVIEW, ILL TRY AND GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS I CAN. OH AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE LATEST REVELATIONS.**


	81. Show Me

**SO SO SO SORRY YOU GUYS! SENIOR YEAR IS NO JOKE THOUGH. BETWEEN SCHOOL, WORK, MUSICAL, AND UIL I HAVE NO TIME TO UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN SLOWLY WRITING FOR LIKE THE PAST MONTHS AND I FINALLY CAN GET IT TO YOU GUYS IM GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE REAL SOON BECAUSE I HAVE A CERTAIN PART IN THE STORY THAT I CAN NOT WAIT TO GET TO I MIGHT EVEN HAVE TO DO A TIME SKIP I'M SO EXCITED TO GET THERE. ANYWHO I GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER**

** HAZEL POV**

My jaw dropped the moment we pulled up to the house. It. was. HUGE! Height wise it only looked to be two stories high but it was wide in size. Big, white, elegant, and sitting smack dab in the middle of a beautifully cut lawn. There was a silver three layer fountain on the right side of the lawn that grew bigger as it flowed from top to bottom. Between the fountain and the whole elegant appearance of the hose, this did not look like a place where teenagers lived. I was so entranced by the beautiful house I hardly even noticed Annabeth stepping up to join me.

"You like?" She asked then gave a small chuckled at my startled reaction.

"Like? I love! You designed this?" I was on the verge of a fangirl attack and tried reeling it in because it's been a while since i went fangirl and i'm very proud of that.

"Sort of, i mostly just added on the the original design of the place like with the fountain." I gazed at the fountain again and saw that it was surrounded by bright purple calla lilies. They were also lined along the stone walkway that lead up the the front door. This house was the house of my dreams. Thanks to the suck ass that is foster care i've moved around a lot which means i've seen tons of houses, but none were this beautiful. This house is the kind of house i would dream about living in when i was younger and still full of hope that i'd one day be adopted by a pair of rich, kind, and loving people. I'm sixteen now and on the verge of seventeen so i've lost all hopes of being adopte. No one wants a fully grownteenager, they want fresh giggly babies, so im just waiting it out until I'm eighteen and officially gone from the system. I have no idea what i'm doing after that but at least i'd be free of living in a orphanage. Though i wouldn't mind living there if it looked half as good as this house. I mean even as i moved to pull my bags out of Thalia's trunk my eyes were glued on the house.

"Nice right?" Gwen asked as she dragged her bags out too.

"Nice? Is that all you can say?"

"Nice house?" She shrugged.

"That isn't a house its a masterpiece." I took her chin in my hand like she was a little child and turned her head to face the house. "Just...look at it." I sighed.

Gwen looked at it for about two seconds before shrugging and pushing my hand away from her face "I guess im just use to it. I mean see the place practically every day during the school year, although now that i think about it the fountain is new."

"Yeah the people came and took care of that during our first week at camp. We thought the yard looked a little empty." Annabeth said.

"And by 'we' she means _she_." Nico grunted as he dropped three suitcases on the ground at Annabeth's feet. She glared at the smaller boy who returned her glare with a small chuckle that turned into a nearly silent whimper.

"Well, what i do want to get a look at is inside." Gwen said reaching for her bags again. "For years i've lived this close and i've never stepped foot in the front yard. This is a big moment for me!" With fake pride she wiped away and imaginary tear and rushed down the stone walkway. Her excitement didn't last long though because halfway across the yard the front door swung open and a big blur of black fur dashed out. Gwen dropped her bags and immediately turned around and took off running. She flew right past me and did a impressive dive right into the bed of Nico's truck.

"What the hell?" Gwen asked popping her head up. The blur, that i know identified as a nearly all black husky, bounded past us and to Nico's truck. It jumped up leaning it's paws on the side of the car and barked energetically while its white tipped tail wagged happily.

"Ahh!" Gwen ducked down disappearing from sight. "Get that thing away from me!"

"Forget you get her off my truck! Get her off my truck!" Nico winned. Two sharp whistled pierced the air and the dogs attention immediately change. It moved away from the truck and came running my way. Let me tell you karma is a bitch because just a second ago i was getting ready to laugh my ass off at Gwen, and now something big this way comes. I closed my eyes and braced myself to be overwhelmed by the black fury but it never happened. I eased one eye open and saw it sitting obediently in front of Annabeth.

"Hi girl! Hi! how are you?" The dog let out two whimpers and a bark. She sat obediently but she was panting and her tagged waged fiercely. she was dying for Annabeth to pet her. "Did you miss me?" Another whimper and bark. Fed up with Annabeth's teasing the dog jumped up on its back legs placed them on Annabeth. The blonde laughed and gave in to petting the dog.

Gwen's head popped up again and she glared our way. "What the hell is that?"

"That," Thalia said emerging from the car and taking a nice long stretch. "is Ms. O'leary, Percy's dog." She scratched the top of her head. "Man i had a good nap!"

"Dog from hell." I heard Gwen mumble as she climbed out of the truck.

"Oooo kelp head is so paying for this." Nico growled. He'd been inspecting the side of his truck where Ms. O'leary had been and apparently he found a scratch.

"Oh it can't be that bad." Thalia said. She walked over to get a look and starting laughing. Curious, i moved closer as well to get a better look and when I did i sucked in a breath. Yeah i don't think scratch quiet covers it. I let out a long "Daaaaaaaaamn'.

"It looks like Wolverine came at it". Thalia laughed some more.

"Dog from hell!" Gwen said in a sing-song like manor.

"I am so sorry i didn't know you would have people with you." An older woman approached from the direction of the house. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a loving smile. She looked like she was somewhere between her late 30's to mid 40's. As the woman drew closer smiles were now plastered on all Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia's faces.

"Sally!" Annabeth said happily and walked to meet the woman leaving me alone to worry with Ms. O'leary. I inched a bit away from her. The two women drew each other into bone crushing hugs. The way the Sally woman clung to Annabeth was just like how i would imagine a mother would be hugging a daughter she hadn't seen in months.

"Aunt Sally!" Nico said so happily i had an image of him like Ms O'leary with a furiously wagging tail of joy. Sally moved around to hug Nico and Thalia before pulling back to speak.

"Hi oh i've missed you guys so much." She said. She sounded even nicer than she looked if that was even possible.

"We've missed you too." Thalia said.

"Yeah Annabeth tried making your cookies and failed miserable."

"Shut it Death breath." Annabeth blushed. Sally only gave a little laugh.

"Well i made a fresh batch they are cooling on the stovetop now." Nico said nothing more, he just ran into the house.

"So how are you?" This was directed to Annabeth as Sally threw an arm over the younger woman;s shoulder. " Percy mentioned you weren't feeling well."

"It's nothing to worry about probably just a little food poisoning. Your son worries too much."

"Do not!" Holy shit where did he come from? We turned around and saw Percy walking away from his car and toward us.

"Oh hell!" Gwen said holding a hand over her chest. "This is not a good day for my heart." At the arrival of Percy Ms. O'leary seemed to be filled with more spirit than ever. The moment he stepped into the yard she was laying at his feet whimpering.

"I know girl, I know i missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't get to get you before coming to the camp but you can come back with me now. Yes you can, yes you can!" Watching Percy interact with Ms. O'leary was a strange sight. It was weirder than Nico being all puppy happy earlier.

"You too." He went over to Sally. "You can come back to camp with us too, yes you can!"

"Oh shut it!" Sally laughed and Percy entangled her in his arms. The only person i'd seen him hug that tightly was Annabeth.

"You get the boys to Frank's?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." Percy pulled back from Sally and reached for something in his pocket. "Frank left this in the car." He held out the familiar purple Ipod. I rolled my eyes. The boy forgets everything.

"Thanks." I Took it and slipped it into my pocket. Percy turned his attention back on Sally.

"So how are you? How's Paul?"

"We're both fine. Now are you going to tell me why you brought home two teenage girls or should i just guess?" Annabeth brought and arm over my shoulder and edged me forward.

"This is Hazel and Gwen, girls this is Sally, Percy's mother. We sort of took these two under our wings this summer."

"We're the Justin to their Usher." Gwen shrugged and Sally laughed.

"Let me guess, you're with Thalia?"

"Guilty as charged." Thalia grinned wickedly.

"Which means you," She turned on me. "belong to Annabeth."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Jackson."

"Oh please call me Sally."

"Okay ms- i mean Sally." The woman chuckled.

"Yep you are definitely with Annabeth." Much to my shock i was pulled into her arms. It warm and inviting but strange.

"Uh..." I couldn't speak when she released me. Annabeth laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Sally's a hugger." I saw her reaching for Gwen.

"Yeah, um...i'm not." It was too late, Sally held my friend in a embrace.

"Neither was Thalia, giver it time."

"The woman speaks the truth." Thalia shrugged.

"So mom it's not that i'm unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I knew you'd be arriving today and i wanted to have Ms. O'leary and the cookies waiting for you when you did."

_Wait for it_. Annabeth mouthed to me

"Aww mom thats swe-did you say cookies?"

"There it is." Annabeth smiled.

"Blue just like you like them and sitting in the kitchen, though Nico has been in there for a few minutes I'm not sure how many might be left. Percy's eyes widened and he ran to the house screaming for Nico to unhand his cookies.

"Oh he's going to be so grumpy later if Nico didn't leave at least 10 cookies." Annabeth sighed.

"Oh i have another batch cooking in the oven as we speak I just wanted to see him get all riled up." Sally smirked crookedly.

"You're evil, and i like it!" Thalia said grinning.

After the introduction Gwen and I settled or things in a big gray room that would looked more like a mini library than a bedroom. The only thing that gave it the bedroom feel was the dresser and the twin size bed that was pushed off to the side. We also had some interesting blue cookies. Yeah thats right BLUE cookies! Who does that? Strange enough though they were really good. Apparently they were so good Percy, Nico, and Thalia started fighting over the last one. Sally made her escape while Thalia and Nico in a headlock and Percy had Thalia by the legs. Gwen and I followed her lead and went looking around the house.

"Hey i think this leads to the back yard." Gwen called over to me. She is standing in front of a pair of double doors with white curtains over the in door length windows. She pushed open the doors and for the second time today my jaw dropped.

Compared to the backyard the front was nothing. There was a beautiful smooth stone patio with nice furniture, a mini fridge, and a small flat screen t.v. A garden was set in the far back with a circular gazebo sitting right in the middle. Lanterns were strung up all around the patio and gazebo. The best part had to be the pool though. It took up the most pace in the yard with a diving board on one end and a rock waterfall on the other.

"I'm in heaven!" I cooed. "I've died and gone to heaven." As I took in the beautiful view Frank's Ipod vibrated in my pocket then did the Kim Possible Kimmunicator beep. Gwen gave me a weird look but i only shrugged. Taking the device out i saw Dakota's face on the screen. It was an Oovoo request. I swiped the answer button and to my delight Frank's face appeared instead of Dakota's.

"What's the sitch?" I smiled. Frank chuckled lightly and gave a smile back.

"I see you have my Ipod."

"Yeah next time don't leave it in Percy's car."

"I left it on purpose so that we could ooVoo at night."

"And the Kim Possible ringtone?" His smile widened.

"I knew you'd like it."

"You're so sweet!"

"Oh well...yeah, yeah I am!" I rolled my eyes.

"And cocky."

"Only when I deserve to be baby!" He gave me a smirk and wink that was just too sexy to handle. "So how are things there?"

"Oh my gosh Frank it's so amazing just check it out." I switched the camera around so he could see. I scanned over the yard and he let out a low whistle.

"Damn i thought you guys were staying at Percy's not the Hilton!"

"I know right." I flipped the camera back onto me. "So what are you losers doing."

"Dakota is raiding my fridge but other than that nothing. I was actually wondering if you two ladies would like to join us for a night around the town."

"Hmm... intriguing." I pretended to think about it for a second. "Hey Gwen?" I turned to the blonde who was standing at the edge of the pool tentatively touching at the water.

"Yeah" She didn't even look up. It was way too tempting to go over and push her in. She would be so pissed and it would worth it but still...I probably shouldn't. Just to make sure, i planted my feet firmly on the ground.

"You feel like going out with the guys? Movie, diner, romance of that sort?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Sounds good to her." I shrugged back into the camera.

"Wait who said anything about dinner?" Frank asked, a playful smirk playing on his lips.

"I hungry!" I rubbed my belly for emphasis and Frank laughed.

"Great grammar! I'm not too sure Annabeth would approve though."

"Well me no care."

"Ooo you rebel!" I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. "So movies, dinner, and romance, i do believe Dakota and I can manage that. Pick you up in fifteen?"

"Actually..." I glanced back at Gwen who still hadn't moved from the pool. I got what one might describe as an evil glint in my eye. "Better make it forty-five."

"Why fort-" He didn't finish his question due to the fact that i'd ran up and pushed Gwen over into the pool. On impact there was splashing sound followed by a big wave. My hand shot to cover my mouth. When i looked back to the IPod i saw Frank with wide eyes and his mouth forming a perfect O. "Oooo Gwen is going to kill you!"

"Yeah probably, but it was worth it!" I shrugged.

"HA- _aak_-HAZEL!" Gwen sputtered resurfacing and spitting out water. She started cursing my name.

"Umm yeah i gotta go." I told Frank. "If I'm dead when you get here don't mourn me i lived a good life." I ended our ooVoo conversation just in time to see Gwen inching herself out of the pool.  
>I walked over slowly and she glared at me while desperately clinging to the side as she attempted to pull herself out.<p>

"You need to know that I'm really sorry! About before...and now."

"What do you mean no-argglee" I ripped her hands from the pool side and pushed her back under.

"Sorry but i need a head start on you." As my hand landed on the doorknob i heard her re-break the surface once again sputtering and cursing my name.

"Yeah that's right you better run! I'm going to kick your ass! Do you hear me Hazel you are dead once i get out of here I'm going to-" I slammed the door shut cutting off any clear words she had to say. I let out a breath and turned around only to find Nico, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, and Leo all sitting in the living room with their eyes on me.

"Ah haha hi!" I gave a small awkward wave.

"What's going on little Annie?" Leo asked.

"Thals." Annabeth said in a bored tone which was shortly followed by Thalia slapping slapping him in the back of the head.

"Where's the blonde child?" Rachel asked.

"Um...well you see the thing is shes...a bit busy right now." I swallowed.

"Hazel get your ass out here now! I swear when i get my hands on you you will-"

"Whoa that girls got one colorful vocabulary." Lro grinned broadly.

"Yeah i might have pushed her into the pool." I said quickly. "So i'll need you to give me an oh...10 second head start before you let her in. Thanks you guys are the best!" I ran up the stairs and quickly gathered my things before locking myself up in the bathroom.

_**-LINE SKIP-LINE SKIP-A LINE THAT IS SKIPPING-SKIPPING A LINE-MANY-**_

"Best movie ever!" Dakota cried out pushing the doors to the theater open. We were leaving the movie theater after seeing possible the best movie made in the year 2014; Mockingjay.

"I know I think the best part was when the people blew up the bridge." Frank said.

"With Katnis singing in the background!" Gwen and I said excitedly and non-surprisingly in sync. We laughed while the boys rolled their eyes. _Grugurgrpgurrghghghg._

"Whoa what was that?" Frank laughed. I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I told you I was hungry." I told him.

"You said you were hungry not King Kong too!" He laughed and I pouted at him. "Okay okay don't worry the place we're going to is only a block away it's called Sapphire."

"Ooo you should have said we were going there a long time ago!" Gwen said hitting Dakota in the arm.

"What's Sapphire and why does it have Gwen excited?" I asked.

"Sapphire is best described as a sort of cross between a Jazz cafe and on old time Burlesque bar." Dakota answered.

"Cross how?"

"It has the same sort of theme and design as a burlesque bar does ; food, alcohol, and live singing but with the casualness a Jazz cafe offers."

"Basically its a hole in the wall restaurant that doesn't have a dress code so we can eat in a our jeans and camp jackets without getting the stink eye from snoddy douchebags." Gwen said.

"Ahh sounds like my kind of place." Grugurgrpgurrghghghg

"Hahaha and your stomach agrees!" Dakota laughed sending Frank back into a fit of giggles.

"Come on Gwen," I emphasized her name as I untangled myself from Frank and looped my arm through hers. "lets go!"

"Wait, wait, im sorry. Come on." Frank called after us. We skipped, Gwen skipped I walked, our way to Sapphire while singing the Hanging Tree. Needless to say we got a lot of weird looks, but it was funny.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_They hung up a man_

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

Are you are you

_Co-_

"Oh hey we're here." Gwen said. It was a little small door stationed at the bottom of a 6 pair set of stairs.

"Wow it really is a hole in the wall." I said. Gwen snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Go down smart ass." I went down the stairs, threw open the door and stepped into heaven. I realize i've been describing a lot of things to be heaven like but this is a different kind of heaven. The room opened down to a beautifully big, lightly lit room. Various tables, booths, and couches were around and most of them were occupied. There was a bar and a half circle stage that popped out of the wall and came out to meet the tables. The stage had a fully functional and equipped with a drum kit, keyboard, Trumpet, saxophone, and Trombone.

"Or not!"

"Yeah I thought it would be to your liking." Frank said pecking me quickly on the cheek. He reclaimed my hand and pulled me down the stairs behind him and the others. We were seated at a table near the stage and a girl came over to take our drink orders immediately.

"I'll take a coke." Dakota said. "With a lemon wedge please."

"Dr pepper. What about you babe?" Frank's head turned to me.

"Oh she and I will both have a Shirley temple." Gwen jumped in before I could answer.

"I will?"

"You will!" She nodded. "She'll also eat the lasagna with parmesan cheese sprinkled on top. I'll have the Philly cheese steak."

"Same!" Frank and Dakota grinned broadly.

"Okay," The waitress said. "Two Shirley temples, a coke, a Dr Pepper, one Lasagna and 3 Philly cheese steaks. I'll have it out for you in no time." The waitress walked away and soon after people started clapping and whistling.

"What is going on?" I asked looking around.

"Sky's about to sing." Frank said.

"Whoa, whoa Sky is here?" Dakota turned sharply to the stage where a beautiful girl with long black hair and flawless skin complexion walked on stage. She was wearing a loose but cute longsleeve white shirt that had slits in the sleeve, and a pair of jeans. "Oh man Sky is so hot!"

"What's that babe?" Gwen asked. She leaned forward on the table and rested her head on her hands.

"Let me finish," Dakota said. "she is hot but babe you are you know beautiful. Godly beautiful. Unreachable." He spat out compliments at her but she only raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh...I love you!"

"Try again." she said.

"Uh...im taking you on a very expensive dinner for two at the Hilltop Friday?"

"Yes, yes you are." She nodded. I rolled my eyes at them. this was a common occurrence. Dakota said something to get himself in trouble and Gwen made him pay for it, quite literally! Frank moved his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. Instinctively my body molded into the side of his as i turned my attention to the stage to watch Sky sing.

_**-Line skip i know there are a lot of these huh-oh well just skip the line-**_

_**-Line skip i know there are a lot of these huh-oh well just skip the line-**_

Everyone clapped as Sky finished her song. "Thank you, thank you." She said leaning into the mic. "We will be taking a little break and be back soon. Enjoy your food." Her voice was silky smooth and mesmerizing as she sauntered off stage and walked toward the back. No wonder Dakota was infatuated with her.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" I exclaimed dropping my fork onto the plate. "That was the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Trust me it gets better." Dakota said.

"Yeah we will have to bring you back before break is over and do a menu raid." Frank said cleaning his mouth off with the napkin.

"How you guys doing?" The waitress reappeared. "Does anyone want to order dessert?"

"No we're good." Frank said ignoring our disappointed faces. "We are going to get some mochi ice cream on the way home." He explained then muttered something about us being cry babies.

"Alright then," Tonya said ripping off the small piece of paper from her notepad. "here is your bill." She laid it on the table. "I'll be back to pick it up."

"And i'll be taking care of this." Franks said reaching for it.

"Wait no dude i can't make you pay for it all." Dakota said.

"Oh yeah I wasn't, you're paying for you and Gwen's food."

"I'll at least pay for Gwen and I's half." He reached into his back pocket and frowned. He stood and started patting himself down as his frown deepened. "Well apparently you can because I can't find my wallet."

"What do you mean you can't your wallet, you're the one who had mine!" Frank said.

"What i didn't have your wallet." Dakota scowled.

"Yeah you did. As we were leaving the house you said you had to go back in for something and i told you to get my wallet off the table."

"I thought you said finish the pie if you're able." Dakota's face was completely wrapped in confusion.

"When you got in the car I asked you did you get it and you said yeah right here." Frank demonstrated by patting the side of his stomach.

"As in the pie was in my stomach. Why would your wallet be there?"

"I assumed you meant in your inside pocket!" The boys were yelling now. "I can't believe you forgot my wallet-wait so are you telling me you ate all of my pie?"

"Really man focus here!"

"On what, the part where you ate my pie or left my wallet?"

"Neither of course!" Frank looked ready to jump across the table.

"Uh... you know what," I pushed my chair back and stood slowly. "im going to go to the bathroom and let you boys figure this out on your own."

"Yeah twiddle dee and tweedle dumb. Just try not to wreck the place i like coming here!" Gwen followed my exit.

"Turn here." I switched to my left and pushed open a grand pair of red double doors.

Damn even the bathroom in this place was nice!

The sinks were marble, there were only three stalls but they were really spacious. A mint bowl sat at the edge of the counter near a stool where i assume a bathroom attendant usually sat.

"Dude tell me they do not have a bathroom attendants." I said turning on Gwen.

"Oh Felisha yeah shes nice." Looking down at her phone she continued, "Its about her lunch time right now so shes probably in the kitchen."

I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I said i liked coming here!"

"But not that you were on name basis with all the staff."

"Not all the staff just the cook, some busboys, the bartenders, and a few waitresses."

"Oh and lets not forget Felisha."

Gwen glared at me while i just smiled in amusement.

"Do you even have to use the bathroom?"

"Nope I just had to get away from the guys." She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah our boyfriends are idiots no argument here."

"I told you I am not going back out there!" A Voice yelled. Soon after the bathroom door was thrown open and Sky came sweeping into the room followed by her singers.

"But Sky you have to you're the singer." One of the girls said.

"Please she can hardly stitch together sentence let alone sing. Shes way too juiced." The other one argued pointing an accusing finger at Sky.

Juiced? I mouthed to Gwen. Like as in drugged up?

She shrugged but when Sky turned and laid her bloodshot red eyes and crooked smile on me there was no doubt that is what they were referring to. She raised the corners of her mouth trying to smile but it came lazily as did her voice. It was now void the charming hypnotic essence it held when she was on stage.

"Im fine to go back out stage arent I?" She asked me. When her breath reached my nose I nearly gagged. It was tart and the smell radiating off he id smelt it before from one of my previous failed adoptions. Cocaine!

"I uh-ahem- I thought you didn't want to go back out there." I took a small step back.

"Oh right...I don't. Smart girl you can do it. Guys I found someone she can do it okay." Sky dropped a arm over my shoulder.

"Whoa whoa what?" I asked.

"Can you sing?"

"No!"

"Yes!" I glared at Gwen. What the hell? With a raised eyebrow she seemed to say 'I'm still mad at you for earlier.'

"How good?" The second girl questioned.

"We go to the camp created by the connect 3 cousins."

"Hmm..." she looked me up and sneered.

"See perfect!" Slurred Sky.

"I don't know." I said removing Sky's arm from me. She swayed a little so i quickly grabbed her arm. Gwen appeared on her other side helping me steady her. "I'm just here to sight see and eat. This is your job and all so..."

"See Uriel shes scared." The snarky girl said.

"Whoa, whoa," Gwen said stepping forward, letting go of Sky and making her slouch all her weight onto me. " my girl Hazel is not scared."

"Gwen!" I groaned. Sky started to pet my hair.

"Oh sorry!" She came back grabbing Sky's other side.

"Well if she's not scared why won't she do it?"

"Because she," I emphasised it because i didn't like how she was talking about me as if i wasn't standing right there. "doesn't feel like it."

"Pfft whatever i'll do it. You problem don't have what it takes anyway." I raised an eyebrow at her and from my peripheral i could see Gwen scowling.

"Come on Jen she goes to that performing camps so she must be good."

"That 'special talents' camp is nothing more than an over grown overnight babysitter for bratty kids who's family has money and likes to feed the delusion that their child is actually gifted."

"Excuse me?" Gwen and I chorused together. The both of us were so wrapped up in anger we completely forgot about Sky and dropped her. She hit the floor and started giggling.

"Are you trying to say we're not talented?" I asked and Gwen continued.

"Because where we are is with a large group of talented and gifted people learning from some of the best artists out there."

"So you take music classes whoopee!" Jen said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Yeah we take classes from recorded artists who are super rich and super successful whereas your achievements are limited to performing here." I said. Jen looked ready to say something else but the door was pushed open and hit her in the back. The corner of my lips turned up at her wince.

"Hey girls?" Frank stuck his eyes covered head in.

"Is it cool to enter or are body parts revealed?" Dakota's voice sounded from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes at the two.

"Coast is clear." I confirmed. Frank dropped his hands and stepped in. Dakota followed after him.

"Oh I didn't know you guys had company." Frank said. He smiled shyly. "Hi other ladies."

"Is that Sky?" Dakota asked. "Why is she passed out on the- Oh God Gwen what did you do?"

"Whaa..." Gwen scowled and threw her hands in the air. "I did nothing."

"What is going on?" Frank asked.

"Sky is fucked up, they need a singer, and they're trying to convince me to sing."

"Shittily," Gwen corrected. "their shitttily trying to convinve you to sing."

"Oh uh...okay well I called my Gran and she confirmed both our wallets are at the house so i'll have to drive back and get them." Frank said.

"Oooo We'll cover your check." Uriel said.

"WHAT?" We all asked looking at her.

"If you sing we will have your check taken care of."

"Well if it saves me from having to drive home then back." He turned to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry babe!" I groaned and everyone started walking back out of the bathroom. Seconds later we came back to get Sky and laid her on the couch in the back office.

When we got back out to the table our stuff had already been cleared away and the tab taken care of.  
>"Sweet free dinner!" Dakota said.<p>

"Yeah well now it's time for you to hold your end." Snarky girl shoved the mic at me. "Please tell me you have a song prepared."

"We're taught by Percy and Annabeth to always have a song ready." Gwen says snappily. Snarky, as i have officially dubbed her, rolled her eyes and walked away. When she was a distance away Gwen leaned in. "You do have a song right?" I thought for a second. While looking around the place the perfect song popped into my head and I grinned madly.

"Well when in Rome..." I said walking off. I knew she wouldn't understand and I knew it would drive her insane. Call it a little taste of pay back more was to come but first things first.

I walked up on stage and snarky came up to me. "Well...?" She asked.

I moved past her and whispered the song into the bands ears. When I came back to snarky she was scowling. "Just try to keep up." I said and for extra measure I smirked. I put the mic in the stand and cleared my throat.

"Hey you're not Sky!" Someone yelled out.

"Uh...no, no im not. My names Hazel and Sky wasn't feeling too good so im gonna take over for her for the rest of tonight." I looked back at the band to check if they were ready. When i was satisfied i turned back facing the audience and drew in a long breath.  
>_<p>

(Show me How you Burlesque)  
><strong>Annabeth<strong>

_Gwen_

_**Both**_

**Underneath the city lights**

**There is a world few know about**

Frank let out some whistles from over at the table.

**Where rules don't apply, no**

**And you can't keep a good girl down**

I finished my little tid bit and the band started coming in. First the horns, drums, and the girls adding a little snap into it; if that even constitutes as part of the band. I took the opportunity of the little music break to take in Gwen's satisfied grin. Yeah i knew she'd like it. I mean is this song not perfect for this place or what? I grabbed the mic out of the stand, shook my hair loose from its ponytail, and walked down stage.

**She goin' through the club looking for a good time**

**Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime**

Waiters passing by stopped and stood on either side of me, lifting my body up by the arms. They walked me a few feet, and did a little turn before sitting me on an empty dessert cart and pushing me around.

**Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine**

**Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night**

When the cart came to a stop near the table Gwen, Dakota, and Frank sat at I tossed my mic.

_Yeah, _

Gwen gracefully caught the mic mid-air and flawlessly belted out the word.

_baby doll just comes alive_

Her smile was wide as she got up and made her way toward me. Linking her arm in mine we walked back on stage.

_Under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line_

She'd circled around Sky's backup singers and took snarky girl's mic and brought it to me. I gave her a look that said 'i'm borrowing this since you really don't need it. Thanks!' Gwen's look was pure satisfaction at the annoyance on the girl's face.  
><em><br>_

_We say, hey, _**here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**

_Hey, __**here come the boys, we gonna show a little more**_

Gwen jumped down from stage and to our boyfriends. She grabbed them by the shirts and dragged them both to the bands set up. There was a moment of nothing but snaps as they took the spot of the original band members. The moment he was situated Dakota attacked the drums matching the same beat as before, while I came back in as well.

**Hit it up**_, get it up, won't let you rest_

**Hit it up**_, get it up, this is not a test_

**Hit it up,**_ get it up, gotta give me your best_

_**So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque**_

Gwen and I seperated going off different sides of the stage and began walking our way between tables as we sang. People didn't seem too upset anymore at the fact that I wasn't their precious Sky because they smiled brightly at me as I passed, clapped, and rocked to the music.

_Hit it up, _**get it up, won't let you rest**

_Hit it up, _**get it up, this is not a test**

_Hit it up, _**get it up, gotta give me your best**

_**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**_

**A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice **

I threw a wink at my trumpet playing boyfriend and watched as his cheeks lit up red. Aww it was so cute. I made him blush.

_She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice_

**Just shimmy, shimmy,**_ strut, strut, _**give a little what, what**

_**Up on the tables, we'll be dancing all night**_

I arrived at a table of teenage boys. I smiled and held out my hand. Immediately the closest boy stood and helped me onto the table. I gave him a small smile and touched his gorgeous barbie doll soft hair. I means seriously it was ridiculous how soft his hair was. Oh right i'm singing! Oops ADHD!

**Yeah, everybody just comes to life**

**Under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind**

**We say, hey**_**,**__ here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show_

**Hey,**_ here come boys, we gonna show a little more_

**Hit it up**_, get it up, won't let you rest_

**Hit it up**_, get it up, this is not a test_

**Hit it up,**_ get it up, gotta give me your best_

_**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**_

Gwen and I made our way back to each other in the center of the mass of tables. Once together she whispered in my ear as I was singing. I nodded to her and we set off gathering multiple girls from around the restaurant and brought them back to the center. Some of them looked confused but the others knowing the song probably guessed the reason for it.

_Hit it up, _**get it up, won't let you rest**

_Hit it up, _**get it up, this is not a test**

_Hit it up, _**get it up, gotta give me your best**

_**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**_

**Okay girls,**

We had the girls arranged in a circle with their backs being the inside of it, and we continued on as we circled them.

** let's show 'em how it's done**

_It ain't over till we say _**and we've only just begun**

_Lemme hear you say, yeeeeee-aaaaaa-ahh-ah  
><em>

Me and the other girls echoed Gwen until it was my turn then they did the same with me.

**Say yeeeee-a-eeeea-eeeeeah-eah**

It was like we were competing with each other

_Say yeeeeee-aaaaaa-ahhh-ahh-ahhh_

Gwen dug deep at the end and belted it strongly then gave me a satisfied smirk. Oh challenge accepted.

**Say yeeeee-a-eeeea-eeeeeah-eeeaaahh-eeahh-eah**

From the moment I started I went high, reaching an octave i didn't know I could. At the end of it there was a split moment of no sound playing. Gwen gave me a shocked/proud/'I give up you win' smile then started singing again as the music picked back up.

**Hit it up**_, get it up, won't let you rest_

Leaving our captive girls we ran back on stage. Doing various small dance moves and letting the beat of the drums take over as we finished the song out.

**Hit it up**_, get it up, this is not a test_

**Hit it up,**_ get it up, gotta give me your best_

_**So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque**_

_Hit it up, _**get it up, won't let you rest**

_Hit it up, _**get it up, this is not a test**

_Hit it up, _**get it up, gotta give me your best**

So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque

We ended the song with an over the shoulder hair flip. Applause and wolf whistled erupted everywhere. Breathing heavily i smiled at Gwen and said a thank you into the mic.

"Wow!" Uriel said coming up to us. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks." I blushed a bit. Gwen turned to Snarky girl.

"Did you take notes?" She asked.

"Yeah I learned a lot." Her voice was void and dripping with sarcasm. I just rolled my eyes, no way was she stealing this awesome moment from me. I turned back to the applauding audience.

"Once more good friend?" Gwen asked tugging on my hair and smiling playfully.

"Uh…one? You guy have a whole two hours to kill." Uriel said stepping forward. I grimaced and looked at Gwen.

"Riiiiiiight the deal was for the rest of the night wasn't it?" She did a nervous laugh as she looked at me. "Well Hazel you'll do great."

"Uh-huh," I passed the mic to her. "It's your turn." I walked away and sat down at the table and took a sip of my drink. "Go on." I smiled evilly at her. She narrowed her eyes at me in return.

"This is the second time tonight Hazel I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you." I rolled my eyes but made a mental note to take precautions later. She turned to the band. "Alright boys try to keep up."

_**MAAAAAANNNNNN THIS HAS BEEN A LONG LONG LONG LONG TIME COMING RIGHT? GODS BUT OKAY READ, REVIEW, WRITE PM ME WHATEVER YOUR WEIRD HEART DESIRES. I'LL TRY TO GET BACK AS SOON AGAIN. HAZEL OUT!**_


	82. Just another day

**HEY GUYS IT'S HAZEL HERE BRINGING YOU YET ANOTHER CHAPTER. I'M STILL TRYING TO GET BACK INTO MY WRITING/UPDATING FLOW SO HOLD IN THERE AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I GIVE YOU MY NEW CHAPTER. **

**HAZEL POV**

The lights flashed and the music faded to barely audible volume. It's not as if you could hear it over the roar of the crowd anyway._ 'HAZEL! HAZEL! HAZEL!'_

They said my name over and over like a chant, though as it continued all the voices started to blur until only one was coherent.

"Hazel, Hazel!" I did a full 360 but saw no one. It's weird because I heard the voice so clear I swore it had to be like right next to me. Shrugging I turned back to the crowd. "Hey don't act like you don't hear me!" I definitely recognized the sassy tone but it was weird, her voice sounded...squeakier.

"Gwen?" I whipped my head around searching for the blonde girl.

"Down here." Looking down by my feet sat a blonde haired cat grooming itself. "Uh...Gwen?"

"Yeah?" The cat tilted it's head and looked at me. My eyes bugged out.

"You're a cat?"

"No duhh!" Gwen the cat purred back while stretching. I stared dumbfounded.

"Why are you a cat?"

"I don't know this is your dream, don't ask me."

"Oh dream! Right, okay that makes a lot of sense." Can cats roll their eyes, because I swear Gwen the cat did.

"Seriously Hazel why am I cat in your dream? This stuff is itchy." She brought her paw up the scratch at her head. I smiled. She looked adorable trying to scratch herself with her little paws.

"Here let me help you." Kneeling i brought my hands to my feline best friend and scratched tentatively.

"Mmmmmm...I mean stop, stop that. Don't pet me!" Gwen purred at my touch though and made no attempts to move away.

"You're so adorable!" I giggled.

"Shut up." She turned on me and bit down on my wrist.

"OW! What the hell?" I yanked my wrist back. "Why?"

"Wake up!"

"What?"

"Wake up, wake up wake up..." She started moving towards me. With every step she seemed to grown bigger and her teeth got sharper until the blonde cat now was the size of a blonde truck. "Better wake up." She pounced...

"AHH!" I sat up throwing my hand out wildly.

"OW!" Opening my eyes I saw Gwen laughing, well Gwen_ and _Frank. Dakota laid on the ground holding his face.

"What? What the...i'm so confused." I said rubbing my head.

"Hahahah you're so funny!" Gwen said. "You swatted Dakota in youre sleep. Nice aim by the way!" Looking around the memories started to all flow back to me. We were still at the old Connect 3 house and it was like day three into our week long break.

"Sorry D!" I cringed. "Wait what are you guys doing here?" I asked sitting up all the way and leaning against the headboard.

"Swimming!" Frank grinned gesturing to his body. Thats when I realized he was only wearing basketball shorts.

"Yeah so get up and so we can go swim."Gwen was bouncing with excitement. She'd acted as if she'd never been swimming before but the two of us have countless times this summer alone.

"Ahh okay. Just give me a second." I stretched, gave a yawn, then stretched some more. Gwen just stared at me the whole time. "Oh what you mean now?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said.

"But my bed's so warm!" I whined while slowly trying to snuggle deeper into it.

"Hazel!"

"Can't you just go ahead and I'll meet you there?"

"Frank!" She said snapping her fingers.

"Nice try," I snorted. "but Frank knows better than to-HEY!" I was dragged by my feet to the edge of the bed.

"Sorry love." Frank says while effortlessly tossing me over his shoulder.

"FRANK ZHANG LET ME DOWN!" I pounded on his lower back.

"Ow Haz take it easy I don't want to drop you." I could feel his smirk from where I was.

"Do it and you die!" I warned, narrowing my eyes. Frank just snickered and rushed down the stairs.

"Hey Gwen." I heard Thalia's voice.

"Hey Thals!" When we passed through the kitchen my kidnappers paused momentarily and I saw the upside down versions of Annabeth, Rachel, and Thalia sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Um...should I even ask?" Annabeth said once she saw me hanging upside down.

"Ahh...she'll be okay." Frank said. I shook my head no and mouthed 'help me'.

"Wait." Annabeth said. She got up from her seat and walked over to a kitchen drawer. When she approached me I thought it was to help me down, instead she slid a pair of goggles over my head and eyes. "There, so she doesn't get the chlorine in her eyes." My mouth dropped open as she walked back to her seat smiling wickedly at me. I heard Gwen laughing as Frank marched me outside and to the pool toward my doom. The last thing I saw before I went under was Gwen smirking at me and mouthing something about payback!

_**XXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX**_

_**PERCY POV**_

_**XXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXX**_

I turned on the corner and sighed with relief when I saw the house down the way. The sun was already at full blaze and it was only like 9 o'clock. When I the sun was only mid sky and I managed to dodge it by jogging in shaded areas. There was no way to avoid it now unless you were just completely surrounded by trees or a building. I pushed through the front door and collapsed from exhaustion.  
>"Oh thank god!" I panted. I just laid there on the floor. The tiles felt cool on my heated bear chest and I finally understood why Ms. O'leary did it after coming in from a walk. .<p>

"What the hell?" I lifted my head enough to spot a pair of dark black cargos.

"Hey cuz." I didn't even bother looking farther up. Nico was the only one in the house that owned black cargos.

"Are you okay Aquaman?"

"Water..." I wheezed shaking my head. I heard him sigh in annoyance before he walked away. I dropped my head back on the ground with a heavy groan. Seconds later I heard footsteps followed by stream of cool water flowing over my back and head. I jumped in surprise but relished in the icy liquid.

"Feel better?" Nico asked.

"Immensely!" I nodded rolling over so that I was now laying on my back.

"Percy? Are you back?" Annabeth's angelic voice called.

"By the front door." I replied back.

"You know you shouldn't push yourself that hard with how hot it is out there." Nico said.  
>"Especially you know since you will be becoming a father soon." My eyes shot wide. I swept my leg under Nico's and watched as he tumbled down to the ground.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL PERCY?"

"Don't mention the B word or F word or M word." I hissed lowly at him.

"Have you still not talked to her?" He asked me.

"She said she is going to the doctor later today so I figured she would probably tell me when she has it confirmed by a doctor and not just a home pregnancy test. So in the mean time you cant go around giving hints that I know."

"Know what?" My eyes glanced up to the beautifulness that is my girlfriend. She was wearing this black maxi skirt and white top.

"Oh hi love!" I smiled up at her.

"Why are you and Nico on the ground in a puddle of water, and what do you know?" I pushed nico off me and stood up.

"Oh nothing it's just that I want a hint..to know where Nico hid my lucky guitar pick."

"Right sure." She said drawing the words out. "And the puddle of water?"

"Aqua man was dying of dehydration." Nico said pulling himself off the ground.

"Ok whatever." Annabeth shaked her head. "I just wanted to tell you Thalia and I are meeting your mom for brunch then going to the doctor right after that."

"Oh?" I glanced back at Nico. "Is my mom going to be joining you at the doctor?"

"Yeah she wants us to go to her doctor. She's supposed to come highly recommended."

"Okay good that's good."

"Yeah well i'm going to go get Thalia. The kids are swimming right now and don't forget Piper, Jason, Grover, Juniper, Chris, and Clarisse are coming over later."

"Eww why is La' Rue coming?" Nico asked.

"Dinner at the Tavern. Don't tell me you forgot to make reservations!"  
>Nico looked at me but I shook my head. "Oh my god you had one job Nico. One job!"<p>

"Don't worry love i'll call right now and make the reservations. They're not gonna say no to the Jackson charm." I smirked and winked at her while doing a peck pump. She rolled her eyes but a small smile on her lips betrayed her.

"Okay. I should really get going." Leaning up on her tip toes she brought her hand to the back of my neck. I lowered my head and met her warm soft lips in a kiss. It was a short sweet kiss but thats all that was needed between us to relay everything that needed to be said. Hell when it came to Annabeth and I a simple look can do it. She pulled back and I gave her a follow up kiss on her cheek.

"Love you Wise girl!"

"Love you too. I'll call you on my way home." She grabbed her keys off the table. "THALS LETS GO!"

"Jeez no need to yell." Thalia came walking in eating a banana. She walked right past us without a simple hello.

"Love you too cuz." Nico called after her.

"Yeah yeah clean up the water on the floor." With that said the girls left.

"Well you heard the woman Perce get to cleaning."

"Oooo you know I would love to but i've got a shower to take and reservations to make so...nose goes!" I ran to my my room. I heard him distantly cursing my name as I closed the door behind me.

During my very relaxing shower I thought about Annabeth, and not in _that _way but I thought about her and about us. We've been together for a few years now. She's pregnant with my child. Why hadn't proposed yet? Both Jason and Chris already proposed to their girls. Piper of course accepted and Clarisse wants to wait a few years before they get married but at least Chris asked. What was wrong with me? I mean I am absolutely 100% devoted to this woman. We're linked physically, emotionally, and spiritually. When she calls I come running, if she says jump I jump without question. I'm so completely in love with her she's ruined me for other women. I can never look at another woman the same way again because Annabeth Chase is my everything. I jumped out the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. I ran over to my pants and frantically dug through the pockets until I found my phone. Once I found the HTC I pressed speed dial 6. After three rings the call connected.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need your help!"

_**HMMMMMMMMM...WHO DID PERCY CALL? WHAT IS OUR FAVORITE SEAWEED BRAIN PLOTTING NOW? NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP IN A FEW HOURS!  
><strong>_

_**READ, WRITE, REVIEW!**_


	83. MARRY ME

_**SORRY GUYS I REALLY WAS MEANT TO UPDATE THAT SAME DAY BUT THINGS GOT COMPLICATED AND THEN EVERYTHING WENT TO SHIT AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE...SO YEAH...IM HORRIBLE I KNOW BUT I PROMISE YOU WILL BE SATISFIED IN THE END.  
>NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>_

_**PERCY POV**_

"Reservation for Jackson." I told the woman and she lit up instantly.

"Yes right this way." She led us through the restaurant to our table. I took Annabeth by the hand, hoping that my palms weren't sweaty. Gods how gross would that be?

"You are stunning." I whispered into her ear. I saw the faint blush creep to her face.

"Just an old black dress. I don't look anything special." We arrived at our table and I released her hand so I could pull her chair out. When she sat down I pushed it closer to the table and leaned in so close my lips brushed over her skin.

"You're glowing." I told her. "All the time!" I took my seat next to her as she smiled lovingly at me. _I'm an idiot for not thinking about this sooner. _

"This place looks fancy!" Dakota noted looking around. "Okay now I understand the need for the need for the dress shirt and jacket. Look a piano player and everything." Gwen looped her arm through his.

"You clean up nice!" She noted.

"Well you're not looking too bad yourself." She was wearing a black high low dress.

"Not better than my baby though." Frank said kissing the top of Hazel's head. Hazel borrowed one of Annabeth's dresses. It was a purple one shoulder floor length that had a slit up the side. Annabeth really cared for Hazel, she had to because that was one of her favorite dresses. She talked about her all the time something like a proud older sister. I have to admit i've taken an attachment to her as well. She's smart girl, talented, and best of all big hearted. Thats why shes the only one outside Nico that I told about the baby.

"Thanks babe!" Hazel said. She was shaking her leg under the table and giving me side looks. She was nervous? How do you think I feel? It's not like i'm worried about her saying no, at least I don't think she'd say no...Nah she won't. I'm really just worried about doing this right. Annabeth is special, the most special thing that's ever happened to me, well other than our child of course. Our child. Yeah I like the sound of that.

"What's wrong with you?" Thalia said glancing at me. "You're more ADHD than usual, you look like Nico as a child."

"Hey!" Nico interjected. "I only have ADD thank you very much."

"I thought all of you had ADHD?" Frank asked.

"Well yeah we all do except for Nico." Jason answered. "The only thing it means is his case is less severe than ours."

"More self control." Nico smirked.

"Or less in the brain to control." Annabeth snickered and everyone laughed.

"Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late traffic was hell!" Triton said walking up. As per usual he looked smooth in his gray dress shirt, jacket, and pants, and short slicked back hair cut. I was so relieved when I saw him I probably could have kissed Clarisse. "You know how New York can be." He gave us the 'jackson smile' that us Jackson boys are famous for.

"Triton!" Annabeth rose and gave my brother a hug. "I didn't realize you were joining us."

"Oh it was a very last minute thing." He said looking at me and giving a wink. Turning back to Annabeth he took her in. "You look absolutely gorgeous as always."

"Stop!" She said blushing and swatting at him.

"Jacksons." I heard Clarisse sneer from the other side of the table.

"Oh you look lovely too Clarisse."

"Bite me." She groaned. Rolling his eyes Triton undid his jacket buttons and greeted everyone else.

"Whoa okay this is trippy." Dakota said looking between me and my brother.  
>"Please tell me you guys see this too?"<p>

"There's two of you?" Gwen asked causing Triton to chuckle.

"Why do they always act so shocked?"

"Guys this is my older brother Triton. Triton this is Gwen, Hazel, Frank, and Dakota."

"Oh right your teenagers. Your mother filled me in on the situation. It's nice to meet you all I hope my brother is behaving himself, and not spreading his idiocy."

"Hey!" I protested.

"Nah I don't think these two can possible get worse." Hazel jabbed her thumbs at Dakota and Frank. It was their turn to protest and defend themselves.

"Anyways I know I crashed dinner and I hate to make one more inconvenience but if I could steal my brother away for a second that would be great." Triton smiled brightly at the table. All the girls bar Clarisse smiled toothily back. Yep Triton had that effect on people, or well women.

"Yeah, yeah it's no problem keep him as long as you want." Hazel said.

"Yeah, yeah in fact feel free to never return him." Thalia said smirking.

"As long as you come back." Gwen said. I stood shaking my head. _My brother then enchanter.  
><em>  
>"I'll just be a second." I let Triton lead me outside where we were sure none of ours would hear.<p>

"So..."

"Sooooo...?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have it or not you knob?"

"Do you think I'd show up if I didn't have it?" Triton reached for the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black box. "Well go on take it, it won't explode." Taking the small velvet soft box in my hand I held it steadily and flipped the top up. My breath caught immediately at first sight.

"It's a 2.67 CT Blue cushion cut diamond. 18k white gold with a Pong & Bezet setting style i believe. The appraisal value was at about $150.167.99. Will it do?"

Do? DO? This ring was freaking perfect!  
>"Yeah." I said. "Yeah I think it will more than suffice."<p>

"Study the diamond carefully. Tilt it under the light." I did as big brother said and saw nothing at first but after moving it around for awhile I saw it. It started to appear like a holographic image, A+P tiny in the center and sparkling. "Consider it my engagement present to you." I was overwhelmed with so many emotions right now.

Closing the box I threw myself on my brother wrapping my arms around him.  
>"Whoa there Perce." He laughed.<p>

"Thank you. Seriously, thank you! You've been the best brother a guy could ask for."

"Oh shut up and save all the sappy stuff for later." I patted his back and slipped the ring inside my jacket pocket.

"Right big bro lets get back inside then."

"After you." He gestured to the door. When we got back to the table the waitress was walking  
>away.<p>

"Oh it looks like you just missed the waitress too bad." Thalia said smiling fakely. Annabeth hit her in the arm.

"Stop Thals. I ordered you guys a steak and coke with a baked potato."

"Thanks love." I kissed the top of her head. She placed her hand on my shoulder and I just stared down at it. My imagination took over and I could just picture the ring sitting there.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"What? Why would you ask?"

"Because you've got this look on your face."

"What look?"

"The i'm upset about something look." She put her arm over my shoulder and leaned on me while pulling at loose strands of my hair. "So give Perseus tell me what is bothering you." She looked up at me with her gray calculating eyes and I knew that now was as good as time as any.

"You." I answered loud enough to gain the attention of everyone at our table.  
>Annabeth obviously wasn't expecting that answer and stopped playing with my hair. She frowned and pulled herself off me.<p>

"Wha-what?" Everyone at the table was silently watching us with curious eyes, well everyone bar Hazel, Triton, and Nico.

"And me, it's...us that's bothering me."

"I don't understand." She was so confused and you could hear the hurt in her voice. It made me want to bring her into my arms and explain it all.

"I've been an idiot. I always fail when it comes to doing what i need to do, and i need you to know that i'm sorry for that."

"Percy what are you talking about?" I turned so i was fully facing her and took her hands in mine.

"I know i play and goof around a lot but i want you to know that I can be serious, because i am serious about you, as serious as a heart attack. I've never been so sure about anything or anyone ever in my life. I was slow about it back in high school and im slow now but just like then I also know that there is only one person I want by my side."

"Whoa Kelp head are you doing what I think you're doing?" Thalia asked breathlessly from the seat next to Annabeth, who may have been too stunned to speak at the moment.

"I think things will all be clear in just a second." Standing I left the table and walked to the center of the room where the piano was. I tapped him on the shoulder and told him who I was. I called ahead and told the manager of my plans. Once he removed himself I motioned for Hazel to come over.

"Did you bring your sticks?" She asked Dakota.

"As instructed though i'm not sure why?" He said pulling his sticks out of Gwen's bag.

"Whoa how long have they been there?"

"It's a big hand bag babe." He said to her before facing Hazel again. "What am I doing with these?"

"You'll know when it's time, come on." they joined me over by the piano and Hazel brought out the portable Sadotech electronic Drum set I bought.

"Ooo yay!" Dakota said looking over it.

"Just wait for my cue." He saluted me as he ran his hand across the pad. I turned to Hazel.

"You ready?"

"The question is are you?" I smiled and looked dead at Annabeth.

"Since the moment I heard her sing." I took a breath. _Here we go._

_Marry me J Derulo_

Hazel started playing.

_**ooooo ooooo Oh yeah Mmmm**_  
><em><strong>A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head<strong>_

_**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**_

She started off playing slowly and softly. 

**_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_**

**_That's precisely what I plan to do_**

I gave Dakota the cue and he started playing on the drum pads. Hazel picked up the pace a bit on the piano. 

_**And you know one of these days when I get my money right**_

_**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**_

I walked over to Annabeth ignoring all the eyes on me as i focused solely on hers. I took her by the hand and had her stand.  
><em><br>_

**_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_**

**_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_**

I held out my hand to signal Hazel to stop playing and she did instantly. Annabeth was hyperventilating.

"Don't freak out okay!"

"Okay." She was so going to freak out.

"But there is something really important that i need to say..."

The music started again... 

**_I'll say, "Will you marry me?  
>I swear that I will mean it<em>**

**_I'll say, "Will you marry me?_**

Annabeth eyes were wide as she stood there just frozen. I think I might have broken her. I made a motion to Nico who nudged Frank. The two of them came over and took a confused Annabeth gracefully, not forcefully, by the arms and placed her in a chair near the piano. I started walking around the restaurant singing.

**_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_**

**_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_**

Are there other girls in the world who I might find attractive and could possible be happy with...yes, but would any of them ever make me reach this level of happiness? No. Annabeth is the only one that can take me on this level of high that i feel. No amount of drugs could ever get me this far out of it because i'm way too addicted to her.

_T_**he more I look, the more I find the reasons why**

**You're the love of my life**

**You know one of these days when I get my money right**

**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**

There is no issue of money clearly i have more than i need. I can get her anything she needs, wants or desires, but i know that money isn't important to her and thats what i love most. _  
><em>

**_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_**

**_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_**

I snapped my fingers and a bundle of roses came flying through the air. I snatched them up with my hand, gave Nico an appreciative nod, and continued making my way to my beautiful gray eyed goddess.

_I**'ll say, "Will you marry me?"**_

**_I swear that I will mean it_**

**_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_**

Once again I took Annabeth and brought her out of her seat.

**_And if I lost everything_**

**_In my heart it means nothing_**

**_'Cause I have you,_**

I gave her the flowers and she sniffed them affectionately. While she was distracted I effortlessly picked her up and sat her on the piano, to which she was definitely surprised by.

_**Girl, I have you**_

_**To get right down on bended knee**_

I got down on my knee just like it supposed to be._  
><em>

**_Nothing else would ever be better, better_**

**_That day when..._**

**_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_**

I took out the box and popped the top open.

"Oh my god!" Selina yelled.

The diamond came into view and Annabeth's hand shot to cover her mouth.

**_I swear that I will mean it_**

**_I'll say, "Will you maaaaaaaaaaaaaaary_**

I held out marry and the music drums stopped then the piano stopped.

"Me." I spoke the last word. "Marry me wise girl, make me the happiest man on earth and say yes!"

Annabeth stared at me. Her face was red, and her eyes were watery. I was actually starting to get scared she was going to say no because she just sat there mouth covered and breathing heavily, but then she flew off the piano and into my arms. She crashed her lips onto mine and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled back and looked me in the face.

"I'll take that as a yes?" She laughed.

"It's a hell yes Seaweed brain." Everyone exploded into cheers and applause.

"Percabeth wedding yes! I have to start planning right away!" Selina shrieked.

"I swear to you Annabeth I'm ready for this." I pulled back and looked at her beautiful face. I cleared away a few stray tears with my thumbs and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to do everything, be everything that you need. I'm ready for us to move on to that next step marriage and parenthood." Annabeth chuckled a little.

"I think we've got some time before that happens Seaweed brain."

"Well not that long now." I said putting a hand on her stomach. Annabeth tilted her head sideways a little like she always did when she got confused. She looked down at my hand tentatively touching her stomach and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Uh...Percy why are you rubbing my stomach like that?" She asked.

"It's okay Wise girl I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah I know about the baby." There were gasps all around and Selina spit out her water.

"WHAT?" She cried out. "Percabeth wedding and baby!"

"Oh god Kelp head is reproducing." Clarisse said._  
><em>  
>"Yep!" I said popping the P.<p>

"God help humanity."

"Hey watch it thats my boy you're talking about." I said smiling.

"Uh...no." Annabeth said shaking her head.

"Girl? fine i'm okay with that though i'm not sure i'm going to handle her teenage years well. Whatever," I shrugged. "I'm just happy i'm going to be a father!"

"No, no you're not." Annabeth was frowning at me but I just chuckled lightly.

"What are you talking about of course I am, I mean unless the baby's not mine." I swallowed hard and stopped laughing. "Is the baby mine? Please tell me the baby is mine. Oh my god!" Panic swelled in me.

"Gah no," Annabeth shook me off her and stood.

"WHAT?" Cue another round of gasps.

"Oh my god!" Gwen said wide eyed from her seat.

"I can't believe this! Who...when...why? I don't understand why...you...Wise girl I-"

"Percy no you don't understand-" Annabeth tried.

"No I don't think you understand!" I yelled.

"Pe-"

"What do you just go around getting knocked up by other guys?" And more shocked gasps were welcomed.

"Oooo he shouldn't have said that." Frank mumbled. I really shouldn't have and I knew it but screw her if she was pregnant and not with my child. I just proposed to her, she gets no sympathy!

Annabeth gave me the look. If you're a guys and you've pissed off you're girlfriend by saying the wrong thing then I promise you that you've received this look.  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

"You heard me!" Annabeth marched up to me eyes blazing and face red.

"I do NOT go around sleeping with people. You and you alone are the only person i've ever slept with."

"Obviously not since you're pregnant and not with my child."

"Well if you would stop acting like a child then I could explain-"

"Explain what?"

"THAT I'M NOT PREGNANT YOU ASS!" She thumped in the forehead.

"Ow!" I cried rubbing the spot she hit me. Annabeth cracked a smile and started to laugh.  
>"Stop laughing that really hurt!" I said but I couldn't help the little grin that was slowly creeping to my face.<p>

"Well you deserved it for calling me a whore." She said rubbing the spot over with her finger.

"Hey, I didn't call you a whore...I just implied it." She gasped and gave me a little shove.

"I am so confused right now!" Dakota said. "They were just biting each others heads off and now they're laughing. How?"

"That's just how those two work!" Beck said.

"Shh I'm trying to listen." Selina said waving him off.

"You know we can hear you right?" I asked.

"Well then you should know we are waiting to find out more about this love child so...go!" Selina pushed.

"Yeah back to this situation at hand." I said.

"You're not going to call me a whore?"

"No, but I know you're pregnant and it's okay."

"Percy i'm not pregnant!"

"Yes you are."

"What are you my father?" She grabbed me by the shoulders. "Percy sweetie listen to me because i'm only going to say this one more time. I am not pregnant!"

"Are you sure" She rolled her eyes.

"I think I would know if I had a mini human growing inside me."

"What about the pregnancy test in your bathroom trash?" Nico asked.

"What were you doing going through her bathroom trash?" Rachel asked her boyfriend.

"What? No i mean Percy found it then freaked out and called me at like 2 in the morning."

"And you have been throwing up a lot last week with weird cravings." I said.

"I had a stomach virus last week. And just because I like peanut butter on my celery doesn't mean i'm pregnant."

"That's gross!" Triton said shaking his head.

"Okay well who's test was it then?" Chris asked. Annabeth's eyes shot sharply to her left before she looked down.

"It none of your business." She said. I followed to her left where she had glanced and the only ones there were Frank, Hazel, Thalia, and Leo. I was pretty sure it wasn't Leo or Frank due to well...obvious reasons so that left Hazel and Thals. I was almost sure Hazel wasn't having sex just because...there was something about that screamed she still held that innocence, but Thals...  
>Now that I think about it she had been there all those times i caught Annabeth walking out the bathroom when I assumed it had been her throwing up. She'd been moody lately and I did catch her eating saltine last night. I remember my mother telling me when she was pregnant she ate a lot of saltines. OH MY GOD! Looking at her I knew she could tell i'd pieced it together and the look in her eyes was all the confirmation I needed.<p>

"Thals are- are you..."

"What?" Leo said then fell into laughter. "No!" She just looked at me with and gave a small nod.

"OH MY GOD!" Hazel said. Man that seemed to be the phrase of the night.

"Whoa okay this is way too much to handle right now!" Dakota said. But it all made so much sense to me now.

"Thalia will you please tell them you're not pregnant." Leo said still coming down from his laughing fit.

"I can't." She finally spoke. "Because I'm three weeks pregnant. Surprise." she smile small and awkwardly.

"Jay you should hold your arms out." I said.

"Why?" Leo let out a small gasp like noise then fell right out of his chair.

"Thats why." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well...that was interesting." Triton said sipping his drink. I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Check please!"

_**SO THERE YOU GO GUYS AGAIN IM SORRY! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW! REVIEW!**_


	84. Situations Changing

**WELL LAST CHAPTER WAS A SHOCKER WASN'T IT HUH. BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT TWIST COMING DID YAH! JUST STAY TUNED BECAUSE I HAVE MORE TWISTS AND TURNS COMING UP FOR YOU GUYS.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO i DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY!**

**HAZEL POV**

_The fog was so thick there was no seeing through it._

"Mom?" I started to get up but Sammy pulled me back to the car floor.

"Stop she said to stay hidden?"

"Don't worry I'm just going to take a quick look." I picked my head up but it was like looking at a gray wall. A dark humanoid shaped figure appeared in the distance.

"I think I see her." I called below to Sammy who was still sitting on the car floor.

"Good so come back down here."

"Wait." The figure got closer. Actually it moved closer at a fast speed. If it was my mother she was running. "Sammy something's wrong. I think my-Ahhhh?"

"AHH!" I sat up in bed gasping for breath and panting hard. "Oh god!" I tried swallowing but my throat was too dry. I hated that dream! I use to have it multiple times a week but every since i'd been away at camp i hadn't had it once. I brushed some sweat off with the back of my hand and threw the covers off me. I was suddenly very hot. I looked over at Gwen who was sound asleep in her bed. Lucky bastard! There was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep. I snatched my phone up and slipped out of bed. Might as well make myself an early breakfast and watch old 3 o'clock in the morning cartoons. I'm sure Powerpuff girls will be on.

I tiptoed out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. One thing about this house is they always had an abundance of food. Annabeth said it was because between the three cousins they ate enough to feed a small army for a month on a weekly basis alone. I figured it be a lot cleaner and easier to just eat cereal rather than cook so I made myself a bowl of Trix and called it a day. My plan was to go down to the basement and watch t.v down there so i didn't run the risk of waking anyone up but it seemed that I wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping because the light was already on when I opened the door. At first I thought it just might have gotten left on but then I heard a soft melody being played by the piano. As I walked down the stairs the music got louder and it was damn good, but the part that surprised me most was who was playing the beautifully soft melody.

"Nico?" I nearly choked on my cereal when I saw the dark haired man. He stopped playing instantly.

"Jesus?" I rolled my eyes.

"Try again." He turned around and saw me.

"Hazel? What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." He chuckled.

"Yeah except the difference being that I am an adult." _only slightly _"I also happen to live here."

"Well so do I...for the next three days." I sat down on the loveseat near the piano.

"Seriously what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Bad dream." I shrugged eating a spoonful of Trix. His eyes softened.

"I know the problem. Want to talk about it?" _Pftt_ yeah like I was about to dive into the that mess. No thank you!

"What uh-were you playing just now?" I tried redirecting conversion. Nico raised a single eyebrow.

"So that a no?" I nodded. He sighed and turned back to the piano. "It's just a song I've been working on."

"Interesting. I thought Percy was the writer?"

"He is but...you know every now and then I get the need to make something."

"Well it sounded good. It had a nice melody, could really use some like violins or something, but it's definitely interesting."

"How so?"

"Well it's got this really soft and...emotional type sound to it and no offense but I just didn't see you being the one pressing the keys."

"Because i'm not the raven haired green eyed rock god?" He asked.

"No,no its just because you're usually more preserved than him. Percy is known for putting his thoughts and feeling into his music but you you're-"

"What?"

"Definitely more of a rock god than Percy is. You mask your feelings rather than express them." Nico just looked at me. "Look Nico I'm sorry i mean what do I know anyway."

"No it's okay you're right. I am reserved but that doesn't mean I can't be deep either. I just don't like to show it."

"Well maybe you should. Let me hear the song."

"What?"

"You heard me rock boy. Play your song, show me how sensitive and deep you can be." I challenged him.

"But-"

"I mean unless you're scared." He scoffed.

"I am not scared!" He pointed a finger at me. "And I will not be pressured by a teenage girl."

"Blah, blah, blah! Are you gonna play or what?" I smirked at him and settled deeper into the couch. I was finished with my cereal now So i sat the empty bowl on the floor. "Well go on then, wow me!" Nico narrowed his eyes at me but I only smiled back.

"I dislike you so much right now."

"Less talking more singing." I clapped my hands in a ' chop-chop' gesture. He sighed and settle back into playing position.

"Its not finished yet so...yeah."

He started playing the melody from before. It was soft and sounded more organ like than a normal piano sound. The pace was slow and I could already hear the perfect spot for violins and a faded but noticeable drum beat.

_Life is like a big merry go round  
>Youre up and then down<br>_  
>Okay whoa where did that come from? Nico can obviously sing but this type of singing was different from his usual raspy sexy voice. This voice was raw emotion. This voice told a story.<br>_  
>Going in circles trying to get to where you are<em>

He took a lyric break just playing for a few beats before singing again.  
><em><br>I'd rather stand tall  
>then live on my knees<br>cause I am a conqueror  
>da da da da daaaaa<em>

He stopped and turned to me. "Umm so yeah thats about as far as i've gotten." He rubbed his hands together and looked at the ground. Aww he was nervous. That's something you don't see everyday, it was adorable.

"Very good. What inspired these lyrics." He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Oh please. You Nico Di' angelo all around bad boy rock star suddenly decides to compose a completely realistic relatable song and you don't know where your inspiration came from?"

"Yep pretty much."

"Oh bull." I said.

"What do you want from me? You want me to tell you about how my life was rough and how I had to struggle to survive through it everyday? I didn't. I've lived a very posh lifestyle. I've had all the money and anything I've ever wanted in the world. Poor spoiled rich kid right?"

No material want denied and no spiritual need met right?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much!"

"No, there is more to it than that."

"Oh yeah you think? Well then please oh wise teen girl enlighten me."

"You may not have had to fight the way I had to but you went through a struggle of your own. It couldn't have been easy growing up with a father that was busy all the time so in a way you had to fight too. You had to fight for his attention and to find yourself. Usually for a boy their father is needed to guided them into manhood, and show them what it means to really be a man more than just the testosterone induced idiocy. For some people a mother will suffice but it's my understanding you lost your mother, so it was almost like having no parent at all. Which is pretty much worse than my situation because I truly lost my mom, but you still had a father who wasn't a dad. Oh and you hide your feelings behind sarcasm and anger. How'd I do?" Nico looked at me. He just continued to look at me for a while before he finally spoke.

"Okay seriously how old are you really?" He asked narrowing his eyes. I laughed.

"I'm really just sixteen but i've seen and understood the world at an age of a well aged person. Plus I read. Now," I stood from the couch and slid onto the piano bench next to him. "do you want my help finishing this song or not?"

Nico looked at me and started laughing. "Who said I needed help? Professional remember."

"Don't make me psychoanalyze you again. Not to mention I've already been able to figure out points where you can open up to new instruments to give it a fuller sound and i've already generated some lyrics to replace that god awful awkward play break."

"You were bred weren't you? Splice together by DNA from Annabeth and Thalia and generated from a test tube in some lab somewhere. That's why you're really here isn't it?" I rolled my eyes but I truly really wished I was. At least then i'd belong to someone.

"Yeah Nico I was bred in a lab sent here to help you write a song."

"Okay i'll bite," he shrugged. "let's hear what you've got."

"Okay!" I slid over forcing more room for me on the bench. Nico just chuckled and allowed himself to be scooted down. "First thing is that the music break before you get to what i assume is your chorus is just way too awkward."

"Like I said it's not done I was waiting for the right lyrics to come to me."

"Well how's this?" I started playing a few beats before his break and gave me a confused look. "Oh yeah I picked up on your cords too." I flashed him a smile. but he just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "So filling in here you could try this..."

_Everybody's been counting you out,  
><em>_Where are they now?  
><em>_Sitting in the same old place,  
><em>_Just faces in the crowd_

I snuck a glance at Nico to see he was nodding his head along appreciative at the lyrics.

_We all make mistakes,  
><em>_You might fall on your face,  
><em>_But you gotta get up_

"Then you go..."

**I'd rather stand tall **

Nico started singing.

**then live on my knees  
>cause I am a conqueror<strong>

_And I wont accept defeat_

Nico started smiling widely. He gently nudged my hands away and took over playing. **  
><strong>  
><strong>Try telling me no,<br>****One thing about me  
><strong>**Is I am a conqueror,**

_I am a conqueror!  
><em>

**Ooh oh**

"Nice." Nico said removing his hands from the keys. "Very nice!"

"Well it's what us genetically bred teens are here for." I laughed.

"Yeah well you're definitely what I need." He said. "You know it's weird you kind of remind me of my sister Bianca." He tilted his head to the side. "Kind of look like too."

"You have a younger sister?" I asked.

"Twin and she was technically born first." He said.

"Hm..." I was thought of Thalia as the girl equivalent to Nico, but the thought of there being a girl dark knight well...

"Why are you making that face?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh uh..just thinking." I shrugged.

"Hopefully it's over more lyrics because this song isn't going to finish itself."

"You want me to help you finish it?"

"Well I think you've more than earned your right to." He smiled at me. "I was thinking you might even want to record it at the studio with me." I froze.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!" He chuckled. "It will go on the next record we release."

"No joke?" He pointed to his face.

"Non-joking face!" I thought my body would explode with excitement. How could this summer possibly get any better than it has been? "So what do you say kid?"

"I say we get Gwen to finish mixing the track because she can do amazing work with artificial drums, and we need some violins, fades, and vocal effects to give it an extra hit." Nico started laughing. "What, too much?"

"No it's just that you'd swear you would have been doing this all your life."

"Well I have. Difference is I've been doing it in my makeshift studio aka the kitchen whenever no ones around using whatever i could get my hands on."

"So i guess coming to the camp and getting to use our equipment-"

"Has been heaven on earth!" I finished.

"Alright well lets make it a little more heavenly." He started playing again.

"Hey Nico?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from the piano.

"Thanks!" He smiled at me.

"Don't thank me just yet. We'll probably be here all night."

-========LINE SKIP-====== LINE SKIP-====NEXT MORNING-======

I got this annoying tickle on the side of my face. I swatted at it and rolled my head over but it just returned on the other side. I blindly swatted at it again and heard a yelp of pain as my hand made contact with something. There was a thud followed by groans and laughter.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times as my vision cleared up. Gwen, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth stood laughing above me. At first I was very confused and weirded out at the fact that they were in my room laughing at me as I slept but then I realized I was still in the basement laying on the piano with my arms folded under my head.

What the hell was I doing here? Concentrating I thought back to last night. Waking up from the nightmare and coming down here finding Nico. The last thing I remember is we were working on the second verse. I must have blanked after that.

"Oh look Hazel's waking up." Percy noted and their attention was redirected to me.

"Nice aim Hazel!" Thalia complimented me.

"What are youuuuuuuuuu" the word got drowned out by my yawn. "talking about?" I asked stretching my arms.

"I believe shes referring to me." Nico's voice sounded from the ground. The black haired male laid in a heap on the floor. "You smacked the crap out of me!"

"Remind me never to try to wake you!" Annabeth said laughing.

"What were you guys doing down here anyways?" Percy asked. Nico picked himself up off the ground and did some stretches of his own.

"Hazel and I were just working on our song. We must have fallen asleep."

"You have a song?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." I nodded trying to stand. My legs had been crossed under me though so they'd fallen asleep and I ended up doing a face dive into the love seat.

"Come on now little witch don't hurt yourself." Nico said helping me up.

"Little witch?" Annabeth asked eyebrows raised.

"My nickname for her." Nico smiled.

"Long story." I said at her curious looks.

"Hello? Am I the only one that still stuck on the song part?" Gwen asked.

"It's actually really good." I said.

"Really?" Percy asked. "Well this I have to hear."

"Well you will when we record it." Nico said throwing his arm over my shoulder. "I was thinking on the next album or if shes up for the work further it into an EP."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gwen said waving her hands. "so while i was sleeping you were down here making music and a possible EP?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "pretty much."

"Why do I always miss everything?"

"Calm down Gwen," Nico said rolling his eyes. "one of the first things Hazel mention was you and your possible contributions."

"Contributions?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I told him you could do some mixing for the song." I smirked at her.

"Oh, oh well in that case yeah go ahead. write away don't let me stop you."

"Hey well this is perfect timing because dad and Hades wanted us to come in and show them some new stuff." Percy said.

"When did they say this?" Asked Annabeth.

"Um...well lets see. Todays Friday so...two weeks ago."

"AND YOURE JUST NOW SAYING SOMETHING?" Thalia yelled.

"Ow Thals remember inside voice." Percy said making shh sound. She glared at him and growled lowly.

"Ummm...I wouldn't mess with a hormonal pregnant woman." Nico said cautiously.

"Speaking of, have you told your dad about...that?" Percy said pointing to Thalia's stomach. Annabeth sighed and slapped him on the back of the head.

"OUCH!"

"Baby Percy. Come on say it with me, Ba-by!"

"Don't hit me woman." He said and she raised a single eyebrow. "I love you so much!" He quickly corrected himself before kissing her on the forehead.

"Mhmm." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the man before turning back to me. "I'll give you some time to shower. We'll stop and get donuts and coffee on the way to the studio."

"Coffee?" Thalia's eyes went wide.

"No Thals no coffee!" Annabeth said.

"But-"

"No buts. Prego's aren't supposed to drink coffee." Nico said. Thalia turned on him. "I now realize that might have come out as rude but-wait why am I rambling to apologise. Youre pregnant you won't be able to catch me."

"Uh...dude shes still Thalia." Percy said. "So I wouldn't put money on the fact that she's pregnant stopping her from beating you." Nico thought on it for a second.

"Headstart?" He asked.

"Oh no i'm pregnant remember." Thalia said shrugging. "I'll just get Sparky to pay you a visit." Thalia walked swiftly out the room. Okay let me say i've met Thalia's Eagle Sparky and he is not a friendly bird.

"Hey you keep that demon bird away from me." Nico yelled after her.

"Uh...oh-kaaaay. I'm gonna go take that shower now." I said gathering my phone and made my way to the stairs.

"Quick one right?" Percy called after me.

"Don't rush her?" Annabeth said.

"Yes it will be quick." I chuckled. I left the couple and went to take a shower. It's been about a week since the whole proposal/Thalia's having a baby fiasco and i'm not exactly sure where Percabeth stands. I mean obviously they're still together but when PErcy proposed he thought Annabeth was pregnant and I know he loves her and it would have happened with or without the 'pregnancy' but the fact that it's what pushed him into doing it could be a little problematic. Technically she said yes but that was before the confusion and there hasn't been any wedding talk since. I don't even know if she's been wearing the ring. That beautiful, expensive, stunning ring.

I pulled on some jean shorts and a black loose top and after forcing Gwen to go over my hair with the flat iron I tossed on a red slouch knit beanie some little black shoes. Gwen just wore an off the shoulder gray shirt and jean shorts.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked. She was wearing a blue shirt and jeans.

"Yeah." I nodded. "The guys are going to meet us there." I said sliding my phone onto my pocket.

"Cool. Percy and Nico already headed over and Thalia's waiting in my car."

"Wait you have a car?" Gwen asked puzzled.

"Yeah," Annabeth chuckled. "What's so surprising about that?"

"I don't know it's just that any time we've gone somewhere it's either been in BlackJack or Nioc's truck."

"Yeah well If making Percy drive is an option then i'll go with the one that causes me les work."

"Hm..." I nodded. "Understandable."

"So what car do you drive?" Gwen asked. There was a twinkle in Annabeth's eyes as a smirk rose to her face.

"Let me show you." We followed her down stairs and back past the kitchen and to the back yard. She lead us to the big shed at the opposite end of the yard.

"Isn't this the pool shed?" Gwen asked.

"It use to be the pool shed. During to remodeling I had it converted into a back garage for Thalia's and mine cars." Annabeth grabbed the big barn like door and pushed it to the side revealing the most beautiful car i've ever seen in my life. I wasn't sure what it was but I knew it was a god amongst all cars.

"Sweet jesus!" Gwen said. "This is your car?"

"Yeah." Annabeth had a pride like glint. "It's-"

"A Bugatti Gangloff!" Gwen said in awe slowly approaching the car. She circled the thing in a praising manor, inspecting every little detail of it.

"I take it from the way you're drooling it's a good car." I said.

"Hey don't drool on my baby." Annabeth scowled while Gwen just scoffed.

"Good car? It's the best. First off it's name Bugatti Gangloff is from the French coachbuilder that makes the special custom version of the Type 57 S/C Atalante in 1938. The exterior features sleek proportions, with muscular rear shoulders and front fenders, slender flanks with the trademark blade-shaped air intakes and classically styled surfaces, coupled with modern LED lighting units. Custom black, or in this case blue leather all through out the car. Lambo designed spider seats with materials that molds to drivers body shape to make driving more comfortable. Each seat, passenger and driver, are equipped with heated back and butt and their own air conditioning settings. The engine in this baby is something fierce! It's faster than the Hennessey Venom GT and that is clocked at a speed exceeding 270.49 mph or 435.31 km/h." Gwen touched the door of the car with more sensitivity than i've seen her do with anything. "Not to mention it's got spider doors!" She gushed pulling on the handle and pushing the door up.

"Mhmmmm yeah so lets pretend I understood all that." I said nodding my head.

"It's a really really fast expensive car with custom everything in it, including the metal used to make it." She dumbed down.

"Yeah I call it The Drakon." Annabeth said petting the hood of the car.

"Hey, stop mushing over the damn thing and crawl in." Thalia called from the passenger seat.

"Sorry Thals but this car is a dream." Gwen said. "Wait? This car is a dream, they haven't been manufactured yet the blueprints for it are still only a concept."

"Technically yes but we know some people in the building business that were more than happy to help me out."

"It must be great to be you." Gwen sighed. Thalia's head popped out from the other side of the car.

"Mmmm yeah it is. NOW GET IN!"

"With pleasure!" Gwen said pushing the driver seat forward and climbing to the back.

"I'm not going to die in this thing am I?" I asked Annabeth narrowing my eyes at her. She just laughed and told me not to forget my seatbelt. Needless to say that didn't exactly reassure me.

_**SWEET JESUS IT TOOK SOME TIME TO GET HERE. SORRY GUYS I WAS JUST STUCK ON HOW TO DO THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE...I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHERE TO GO WITH IT BUT I GOT IT NOW. I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN IT UP SOONER BUT I'VE GOT HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION PLANS TO GET TOGETHER SO...YEAH THATS A THING I HAVE TO DO, PREPARE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. I'M VERY EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW SO IM JUST GOING TO GO. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. SPREAD THE WORD GET ME MORE READERS AND LET ME KNOW F ANY GOOD STORIES IM LOOKING TO READ SOME.**_


End file.
